ultimate young justice 2,0
by predalienway
Summary: (este es un reboot de mi primer fanfic Ultiamte Young Justice) ¿y si hubiera sido spider y no Ironman quien guiara al Laser viviente a la maquina? ¿qué tal spidey hubiera sido encerrado en esa maquina a ultimo momento? basado cerca del final del capitulo donde conocen a Ironman. (spiderman x artemisa) se que es extraño pero bueno.
1. Un nuevo universo

_**Me alegra que le den una oportunidad a este reboot de mi fic, tuve muchas dudas al respecto pero creo que es lo mejor para el fic y para mi, intentare no abandonarlo como al otro.**_

 _ **Para aquellos que es la primera vez que leen este fic, porque borre el anterior, se ubica cuando aparece Ironman por primera vez en la serie de Ultimate Spiderman, cuando intentan derrotar al Laser Viviente, solo que es Peter quien hace de carnada y las cosas no salen como espera.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Hice varios cambios, entre ellos la pareja como pueden ver, será Artemisa, un nuevo inicio para Spiderman, también incluiré Young Justice Invasión, pero sería como una secuela de este fic, también usare una mescla del pasado de los comics Ultimate de Spiderman con la seria actual de este, así tendría un pasado más interesante en mi opinión, habrá comentarios como con los X-Men u otros personajes que no salieron en la seria.**_

 _ **También cambie un poco a los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia, usare la versión de su primera serie, solo que Hal Jordán será el Green Lantern y Barry Allen será Flash.**_

 _ **Lo último seria que, yo he inventada un traje para este fic, también la portada la hice yo, para ver cómo será el traje revisen mi cuenta de Deviantart, SpiderHel, el nombre del dibujo es DC Spiderman (Ultimate Young Justice Fanfic), si no lo encuentra avisen y veo como mandarle el link.**_

 _ **Empecemos**_

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo Universo Parte 1

"¿alguna idea?" pregunto Ironman luego de haber sido liberado del control del Laser Viviente.

"si, podemos la cosa" dijo Spiderman mientras su equipo peleaba con el villano.

"¿la cosa?"

"ya sabes, esa cosa molecular"

"aaaaaahhh, bien pensado chico, pero tendrás que llevarlo hasta ella"

"wow, un momento ¿yo? ¿No lo harás tú?"

"mi programas aun no terminan de iniciarse" dijo el hombre de hierro prendiendo los repulsores de sus pies "tendré que hacerlo a mano para que la maquina funcione"

"estas es tu venganza por hacer que el Laser se meta en tu armadura ¿verdad?"

"… puede ser"

"está bien, tu eres el genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo" dijo el arácnido volando hasta estar frente al Laser "¿así que quieres controlar las Industrias Stark? Que buen chiste, no pudiste evitar que te patee de la armadura de Ironman" esquivando un manotazo del villano de energía "lo decía, apuesto a que no podrías meterte en mi armadura sin ninguna fisura y eso que yo la mejore, linternita verde"

"¡ya verás quien es una linternita verde!" grito el Laser Viviente reduciendo su tamaño para perseguir al arácnido de hierro.

"¿de qué cosa hablaban?" pregunto Nova.

"la cosa, ya saben, esa cosa" respondió el Avenger confundiendo aún más a los alumnos de la academia SHIELD.

Laboratorio de Industrias Stark.

"esa cosa" dijo Ironman señalando la cámara de transportación molecular en la pantalla "chico ¿cómo vas?"

"(¡estoy en eso!)" Grito Spiderman del otro lado del comunicador, a los pocos segundos lo vieron por la pantalla esquivando los ataques del Laser y disparándole con sus repulsores.

"En cuanto acabe contigo y tus amigos, Stark sigue" dijo el Laser Viviente.

"¿Stark sigue? Creí que te habían despedido por incompetencia, no por amenazas que no asustarían ni a una ardilla ¿o eran ambas?"

"¡rraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhh!" grito el Laser volando directamente hacia el arácnido.

" _solo un poco más_ " pensó Spiderman acercándose a la máquina.

"(la maquina esta lista ¿Cómo vas?)" Dijo Ironman.

"ya estoy llegando" respondió Spidey entrando a la camara junto con el Laser que seguía lanzándole sus rayos de energía, pero uno de ellos dio en un panel de control que estaba dentro haciendo que se cierren todas las puertas "¡no!"

"(¿Qué sucede?)" preguntó Ironman.

"¡el Laser destruyo algo en la puerta, las cerro todas, no puedo salir!" grito Spiderman golpeando la puerta de metal pero aun con la armadura no le hacía ni un rasguño.

"(vamos Spidey golpea más duro)" dijo Powerman.

"(usa la fuerza)" dijo Nova.

"¡¿la fuerza?! ¡Esto no es el imperio contraataca! ¡Deja de decir estupideces Nova!" grito Spiderman.

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!" grito el Laser Viviente volando contra Spiderman.

"¡yo no hice nada, este fuiste tú y tu intento de Hawkeye!" grito Spiderman dando un salto hacia atrás para sujetar al Laser del cuello mientras volaban de un lado a otro.

"(¡chico debes salir de allí, la maquina se inició, no puedo apagarla!)" Grito Ironman.

"¡¿crees que estoy tomando el té?!"

"¡suéltame insignificante arácnido!" grito el Laser aumentando su tamaño lo suficiente para liberarse de arácnido.

"¡no me iré solo!" grito Spiderman disparando su red en la cara del villano.

"3" dijo la voz de Jarvis en toda Industrias Stark.

"(¡Vamos Parker piensa en tu tía!)" grito Nova.

"2"

"(ser un héroe no es sobre la victoria, es sobre hacer lo correcto)" dijo Ironfist como todos vieron que el Laser volvía a reducir su tamaño, sus manos brillaron aún más antes de que disparara un gran rayo que abrió un agujero en la puerta, que si reducía su tamaño, podría pasar por allí.

"¿¡a dónde vas tú!?" grito Spiderman volando tras él.

"1"

" _equipo, MJ, Harry, Tía May... Tío Ben… lo siento_ "

"0, ignición"

Un gran destello los cegó a todos, aun detrás de las pantallas. Cuando recuperaron la vista la máquina de Stark estaba completamente vacía.

"¿A dónde fueron?" pregunto Powerman buscando con la mirada al líder del equipo.

"es una máquina de transportación molecular, cuando está caliente, y sin ajustar la frecuencia, lo transportaría a otra dimensión" explico Ironman retirando la placa de su casco.

"¿pero a cuál?" pregunto White Tiger.

"yo… no lo sé"

Dimensión 368

 ** _(nta: no lo busquen, porque invente el numero, DC no numera sus dimensiones como Marvel)_**

La Atalaya, sede de la Liga de la Justicia orbitaba sobre la tierra, dentro estaban los miembros originales del equipo, en la sala de reuniones sentados alrededor de la mesa que usaban, Superman, conocido como Clark Kent, Batman, conocido como Bruce Wayne, Flash, conocido como Barry Allen, Green Lantern, conocido como Hal Jordán, Wonder Woman, conocida como Diana Prince, Hawkgirl, conocida como Shayera y el Detective Marciano, conocido por 2 nombres, J´onn J´onzz, o su nombre humano John Jones.

"¿Así que ahora tienen una Liga de la Justicia Jr?" Pregunto Hawkgirl apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

"ellos serán un equipo de sigilo e infiltración para la Liga, no serán públicos" respondió Batman con su expresión seria de siempre.

"creo que es una buena idea" dijo Wonder Woman "enseñarle a los jóvenes a funcionar como equipo puede ser lo mejor para la siguiente generación de héroes"

"seguro, solo necesitan una chica con alas y un mini Green Lantern, y serán nuestros reemplazos" dijo Green Lantern con una sonrisa burlona.

"vamos chicos, sabíamos que algún día ellos querrían mas que ser nuestros 'compañeros' y se ivan a independizar" dijo Flash.

"parece bien el planear a futuro" dijo Superman "¿Cómo se está integrando tu sobrina J´onn?"

"el progreso de M´gann ha sido bueno Superman, gracias por preguntar" respondió el Detective Marciano "aunque tiene dificultades en algunos momentos para entender la cultura de la tierra"

"¿Por qué no envías a Supergirl para que la ayude y se una al equipo?" preguntó el velocista.

"Kara no está lista para algo así" respondió el hombre de acero "aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre la tierra y sus poderes, aún tiene problemas para adaptarse al trabajo de equipo"

"sin mencionar el cómo reaccionara cuando descubra a Superboy" menciono el caballero de la noche haciendo que su mejor amigo baje la mirada, aun se sentía incómodo ante la idea de un clon.

"también podrían pensar que serían un intento de espiarlos" agrego la chica alada.

"pues las peleas entre ellos no son de ayuda, Kid Flash y Artemisa parecerían que fueran a arrancarse los ojos en cualquier momento, el resto aún tiene cuidado de que M´gann intente leerles la mente, y en momentos Aqualad y Robin tiene conflictos de liderazgo" dijo Batman.

"debe haber una forma de que sea mejor" dijo Wonder Woman.

"por favor, seamos realistas chicos" dijo Green Lantern llamando la atención de todo el equipo "aún son muy nuevos trabajando tan de cerca, nosotros éramos iguales a ellos" todos le dieron la razón al velocista en eso "además, no es como si la solución para el equipo fuera a caer del cielo o algo así" de repente unas chispas salieron del centro de la mesa por lo alto de la nada, hasta que una leve explosión de luz surgió y de ella cayo Spiderman en su armadura de cara contra la mesa. Todos se le quedaron viendo, excepto Green Lantern que alzo la vista al mismo punto "… no es como si millones de dólares y muchas supermodelos en bikinis fueran a caer del cielo o algo así…. ¿en serio? ¿Solo un deseo?" dejando caer los hombros.

"uuuggghh" se quejó Spiderman apoyando la palma de sus manos " _suerte que Nova no pudo ver eso_ " pasándose la mano por la parte posterior del cuello "estúpida máquina, no pudo haberme dejado en un mundo de algodón de azúcar" sin saber que había pensado en voz alta.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Batman no perdió tiempo y tomo al intruso del cuello para acercarlo a su rostro, el arácnido estaba tan aturdido por el viaje que no pudo reaccionar ante el murciélago de Gotham que no se veía muy feliz.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" dijo Batman.

" _bien Parker, definitivamente estas en otro mundo, con personas gruñonas que hablan con voz grabe, no lo arruines_ " pensó Spiderman "lo siento Conde Drácula" levantando la mano derecha levemente y viendo una puerta "pero tengo una cita con el doctor así que…" dispara red de su mano cubriéndole la cara al murciélago, dejándolo libre y saltando de la mesa hacia la puerta "e-e-e-esto es t-t-t-t-odo amigos" antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡hay que detenerlo!" grito Batman quitándose la red de la cara "no tenemos idea de cómo pudo entrar aquí"

"pero tengan cuidado" dijo Superman "parecía herido y por lo que dijo no parecía saber dónde está, no vino aquí a propósito por lo que puede que no sea una amenaza" apenas termino de hablar el resto del equipo fue por diferentes caminos para buscar al arácnido.

Mientras que este corría por los pasillos de la Atalaya sin ninguna dirección aparente.

Dio un pequeño salto intentando activar los repulsores de sus pies pero estos solo sacaban chispas con cada intento, lo mismo con los repulsores de sus manos.

"demonios, la armadura debe haberse dañado con el viaje ¿Jarvis sigues aquí?" pregunto Spiderman esperando una respuesta pero nada se escuchó, incluso las pantallas dentro de su casco habían desaparecido, solo parecían funcionar los ojos del casco "estoy solo en esto y con una armadura estropeada, con mis lanzadores apenas cargados y sin acceso al resto del traje ¿algo funciona en esta cosa?" como si respondieran a su pregunta, las piernas mecánicas de la armadura salieron y lo elevaron para correr por el "bueno, eso es algo" siguiendo corriendo por la Atalaya en busca de una salida, cuando sintió su sentido arácnido activarse.

Los minutos pasaron y Flash estaba confundido, había corrido por el lugar, registrado los cuartos y aun no había señales del intruso.

"amigos busque en todo el lugar, y si todavía no lo puedo encontrar tal vez él ya no esté aquí" dijo Flash apretando el comunicador en su oreja.

"(no hubo lanzamientos no autorizados de la plataforma de tubos zeta, por lo que todavía está aquí)" respondió Batman del otro lado de la línea.

"bueno, ¿Qué tal si se fue por sí mismo?" preguntó el velocista esperando una respuesta pero el caballero de la noche se mantuvo callado, posiblemente pensando en lo que dijo, por desgracia para él, no reviso las rejillas de ventilación.

Spiderman veía de la velocista desde su escondite, con mucho cuidado, retiro la placa frente a él para observar al héroe de rojo, por lo que vio parecía ser un muy rápido, tal vez como ese sujeto Quicksilver del que había leído, no estaba seguro pero no podía quedarse a averiguarlo.

Con excepción del hombre vestido de murciélago, no parecían ser malas personas, pero no pertenecía a esta tierra y no podía arriesgarse, tenía un hogar al cual volver.

Flash se quedó viendo una habitación buscando con la mirada al arácnido pero tampoco había nadie, le dio la espalda a la habitación pensando en donde más pudo esconderse el intruso, hasta que escucho un ruido extraño, algo como 'twip'. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba colgado de cabeza con una especie de pegamento en los pies que lo mantenían pegado al techo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Flash antes de ver a Spiderman salir de la rejilla y correr otra vez por el pasillo "maldición, Hawkgirl nunca va a dejarme olvidar esto" murmuro volviendo a apretar el comunicador en su oído "chicos, estoy en la sección 4-F, creo que podría dirigirse a la plataforma de observación"

"(vamos para allá)" respondió el Detective Marciano.

"y… uh… ¿alguno podría bajarme? Me colgó del techo con un pegamento y no puedo bajar" dijo Flash avergonzado, a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar la histérica risa de Hawkgirl, tanto por el comunicador como por los pasillos de la Atalaya.

"(¿esta… ajaja… estas bromeando?)" dijo Hawkgirl sin molestarse en ocultar su risa.

"solo bájenme de aquí" dijo el velocista de rojo molesto "toda la sangre se está yendo a mi cabeza y estoy empezando a marearme"

Spiderman seguía corriendo en busca de una salida hacia el exterior, una ventana, una puerta, un balcón, lo que sea que lo ayude a escapar y averiguar en qué clase de mundo había aterrizado, podría usar las ventilas pero no tenía idea de donde terminaría, y estaba seguro que su pequeño truco había molestado al tipo rápido.

Finalmente después de mucho correr finalmente vio un gran balcón que daba hacia el cielo nocturno.

"si, mi boleto de salida" dijo Spiderman corriendo aún más rápido y apoyándose sobre la barra para saltar aún más fuerte "libertad, dulce… ¡¿espacio?!" su sangre se helo cuando vio que el 'cielo nocturno' era en realidad el espacio profundo y frente a él estaba la tierra, o a menos el suponía que era la tierra, girando sobre su eje. Rápidamente disparo su telaraña con ambas manos para impulsarse devuelta hacia el piso de la Atalaya "¡¿el espacio?! ¡¿Estoy en el espacio?! ¡¿Cómo escapare de la Enterprise con una armadura dañada que no está hecha para el espacio?!"

"no tienes a donde ir" dijo una voz masculina detrás de Peter. Este se dio vuelta para ver al sujeto verde salir del suelo como un fantasma y ver a través de él levemente antes de que su cuerpo entero saliera y se volviera tangible otra vez "por favor, cálmate, no queremos hacerte daño" podía sentir el estado mental, era la de una persona joven, estaba asustado y angustiado, podía ser que Superman tuviera razón.

Instintivamente Spiderman se puso en posición de pelea, uno a uno, los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia fueron apareciendo, con excepción de Flash. Ninguno podía ver atreves de sus ojos dorados, pero se notaba el nerviosismo en él.

"me disculpo por las acciones de mi amigo" dijo Superman flotando lentamente hacia el arácnido pero su detuvo a la mitad cuando lo vio levantar sus manos "tiene tendencia a dejarse llevar, a veces, ahora, cálmate y dinos como es que llegaste hasta aquí"

Spiderman lo miro de pies a cabeza, intentando no reírse porque parecía que llevaba los calzones rojos fuera del pantalón, su sentido arácnido no parecía activarse. Lentamente bajo sus brazos, miro al resto del equipo.

"no me creerían si les dijera" respondió Spiderman seguro de que lo catalogarían como loco.

"inténtalo" dijo Superman.

Peter estaba por hablar pero…

 _Sentido arácnido._

Vio un borrón rojo acercarse por el pasillo, siguiendo su instinto dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando la envestida de Flash, que se detuvo antes de chocar contra el barandal. Todos estaban impresionados por como el arácnido había esquivado a Flash cuando ellos no lo habían visto venir, lamentablemente su sentido arácnido aun activo lo hizo patear la mandíbula de Flash haciendo salir por el barandal.

"¡Flash!" grito Green Lantern, pero antes de que él o Superman pudieran actuar todos vieron al intruso saltar sobre el barandal, disparo de su mano la red que había atrapado a Flash pegándola en el símbolo para luego disparar otra a la barra, apenas se pegó lanzo al velocista con fuerza pero sin soltarlo, soltó la red de a barra impulsándolos a los devuelta al balcón.

"¿todos vieron eso? Porque no lo voy a repetir" dijo Spiderman en el suelo, estaba a punto de levantarse pero 3 esferas pequeñas rodaron hasta el "¿alguien perdió un bakugan?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las 3 esferas liberaron un gas en el rostro del arácnido que no pudo evitar respirar.

"cof, cof… huele a canela quemada… veo… elefantes rosados… elefantes rosados" dijo Spiderman antes de caer desmayado.

Todos en el lugar voltearon a ver a Batman, pero no dijo nada, ninguno lo hizo.

"¿era necesario?" pregunto la amazona viendo al murciélago.

"hay que llevarlo a la bahía medica" dijo Batman viendo a Superman cargar al intruso.

Más Tarde.

"mmmmm… **bostezo** … que extraño sueño" dijo Peter sin abrir los ojos "quisiera ver la cara de los demás cuando les diga…" cuando abrió los ojos no pudo hablar, estaba viendo atreves del casco de la armadura de Ironspider, lo primero que pensó fue que se había quedado dormido con la armadura puesta, pero cuando intento levantarse y vio que estaba en una habitación desconocida, sobre una cama con las manos y pies atadas con correas supo que no había sido un sueño.

Giro la cabeza a ambos lados, la habitación parecía ser una especia de enfermería.

"oh demonios, ¿en que problema me metí esta vez?" dijo Spiderman intentando liberarse pero escucho que la perilla de la puerta se movía, así que relajo los músculos fingiendo estar dormido.

Atreves del casco vio a 2 personas entrar, el sujeto de azul con la S en el pecho y al de rojo con rayos amarillo que casi arroja al espacio.

"nada, es como si el solamente hubiera aparecido desde el polvo" dijo Superman "no hubo tecnología de teletransportacion Zeta, según Wonder Woman no parecía ser magia"

"estoy más interesado en su armadura" dijo el velocista "a simple vista se ve que es un metal resistente muy flexible, y esas piernas que salían de su espalda obviamente no pueden simplemente doblarse solas entre si y guardarse, la armadura no es tan grande"

"Tal vez cuando despierte podamos preguntarle"

"pueden preguntarle ahora" dijo el Detective Marciano entrando al cuarto con el resto de la liga y confundiendo a los 2 hombres más rápidos del mundo "está despierto, solo finge estar dormido"

Todos giraron la cabeza para ver al arácnido que seguía inmóvil, esperando a que reaccionara.

" _no te muevas... ni hagas un sonido_ " pensó Spiderman, segundo antes de estornudar "¡oh, por todos los cielos!"

"¿quién eres y que haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar Batman.

"¿otra vez con la misma rutina conde Chocula?" dijo Peter haciendo que Hawkgirl y Wonder Woman nieguen con la cabeza.

"ya cálmense ambos" intervino Superman riéndose en el interior por las agallas del chico "antes ibas a explicarnos como apareciste"

"y yo les dije que no me creerían" dijo Peter sabiendo que sería causa perdida "pero sino tengo más opción... mi nombre es Spiderman, soy miembro de un grupo de jóvenes héroes de la organización SHIELD, mi equipo y yo peleábamos contra un supervillano de energía de uno de los más grandes héroes que existen pero él y yo terminamos dentro de una máquina que por error quede encerrado y me transporto aquí... todo esto porque soy de otra dimensión y esa máquina si no la ajustas mandaría lo que sea a una dimensión al azar, que supongo que es la de ustedes"

"tiene sentido" dijo Batman

"¿lo tiene?" pregunto Green Lantern.

"¿lo tiene?" pregunto Flash.

"¿lo tiene?" pregunto Spiderman tan confundido como todos.

"lo tiene" dijo el caballero oscuro "tu tecnología y estilo de pelea son algo que sobresalida mucho en el mundo, y el hecho de que no sepas quienes somos implicaría que no eres de esta tierra, tal vez otro planeta"

"creo que necesitamos una segunda opinión" dijo Wonder Woman sacando su lazo de su cintura y ocultando el hecho de que no había entendido la mayor parte de lo que había dicho Batman, a veces odiaba el mundo moderno "este lazo es especial, si lo uso contigo, tú dirás al verdad a cada pregunta que te hagamos"

"pues... no me siento muy cómodo con el súper detector de mentiras pero... no creo que tenga otra opción" respondió el arácnido, Wonder Woman giro levemente la punta del lazo para enroscarlo en cuello de este.

"dinos ¿Quién eres?"

"mi nombre es Peter Parker pero en mi mundo me dicen Spiderman" Peter estaba muy sorprendido, ni siquiera había pensado la respuesta, solo salió de su boca como si tuviera voluntad propia.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" volvió a preguntar la amazona.

"mi equipo y yo estábamos peleando junto a un héroe, Ironman, contra uno de sus villanos, el Laser Viviente, pero había tomado mucho poder, así que propuse usar una maquina que Ironman había inventado que teletransportaba objetos, pero si no la afinabas y la sobrecalentabas esta te enviara a una dimensión paralela al azar, fui la carnada para atraerlo hacia la cosa, pero quedamos encerrados dentro y no pudimos desactivar la maquina, y heme aquí" todos estaban aun mas sorprendidos, ahora sí que era difícil contradecir a su visitante

"¿así que dices que fue un accidente tu llegada?"

"si" respondió Spiderman antes de que Wonder Woman le quitara el lazo de la verdad del cuello "... entonces... ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Van a desatarme?"

"eso pude esperar" dijo Superman "tenemos que conversar entre todos"

Uno a uno salieron del cuarto dejando al arácnido solo en estado de shock, estos sujetos aparecían, el murciélago decía creerle y que todo lo que dijo y ahora lo dejaron solo atado sobre una cama. Al menos le habían dejado puesta el casco, hasta que un borrón rojo entro en el cuarto y salió, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que sus piernas y manos ya no estaban atadas.

Sala de Reuniones.

"¿en serio están creyendo esa historia?" pregunto Hawkgirl

"no es la primera vez que escuchamos a alguien decir que viene de otra dimensión" dijo Flash "y el usa tecnología y un estilo de araña, tal vez sea el gemelo bueno de Black Spider"

"no" dijo Batman, 2 pantallas aparecieron, en cada una de ellas había una gráfica con pequeñas similitudes entre ellas "esa es la frecuencia especifica que uso el Lex Luthor de la otra tierra cuando llego, esta es la frecuencia de la energía que apareció con él"

 _ **(nta: eventos sucedidos durante la película, Liga de la Justica: Crisis en las Dos Tierras)**_

"se parecen" dijo Wonder Woman.

"pero no lo suficiente, su tierra debe ser otra de las tantas"

"podría ser un truco de Cadmus, un clon manipulado" dijo Hawkgirl.

"coincido con Shayera" dijo Green Lantern.

"Diana uso su látigo mágico con él, deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda" dijo Flash

"insisto, podría ser una trampa"

"no lo es" intervino el Detective Marciano "revise su mente cuando entramos, todo lo que dijo es real, pero no es como con el otro Luthor, su mundo es completamente diferente al nuestro"

"¿de qué hablas J'onn?" preguntó el hombre de acero, en pocos segundo el marciano había entablado una conexión mental para mostrarles lo que había descubierto, entre ellos el último momento de Spiderman antes de desaparecer. Estaban sorprendidos por la clase de héroes que había en su mundo.

"su tierra es ligeramente similar a la nuestra, geográficamente hablando, con excepción de algunas ciudades como Metrópolis, Coast City o Gotham City no existen en su mundo" explico el marciano "en su mundo existen lugares como Wakanda o Latveria"

"Es decir, todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros" dijo Hal.

"de cierta forma"

"¿Qué hay de los héroes de su mundo?" pregunto Wonder Woman.

"lo siento, no tuve tiempo suficiente para descubrir más"

"entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nos quedamos con él?" preguntó el velocista.

"no es una mascota Barry" dijo el Lantern.

"pero no podemos quedarnos sin ayudarlo" dijo el kryptoniano.

"no quiero ser la arpía aquí, pero ese chico dijo que había otros héroes en su mundo y que uno de ellos fue el que invento la máquina que lo trajo, probablemente lo estén buscando" dijo Shayera.

"oigan si es tanto problema ¿Por qué no simplemente usamos el control remoto del otro Luthor para enviarlo a su dimensión?" dijo Flash sorprendiendo a algunos por no haber pensado en eso antes.

"no se puede" dijo Batman "el otro Luthor y yo destruimos los restos de la tecnología antes de volver, no queríamos riesgos de que alguno de un universo se escape a otro"

"Lo que nos lleva al mismo punto ¿Qué haremos con él?" pregunto Green Lantern.

"es increíble que tengamos esta conversación otra vez" dijo la princesa amazona irritada "claro que debemos ayudarlo, no vimos su rostro pero no puede ser más que un chico, necesita ayuda, está perdido"

"lo es, debe tener poco más de 15 años" apoyo el marciano.

"la atalaya no es un hotel" dijo Bruce.

"insisto en que solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien de su universo lo venga a buscar"

"¿pero en cuanto tiempo Hawkgirl?" dijo Superman "tú misma lo escuchaste, él no está aquí porque quiere, fue por un error, un accidente, de una máquina que no estaba hecha para viajes dimensionales, y que fue al azar, no sé cómo funciona la ley del multiverso, pero ¿Quién sabe cuánto tardaran en encontrar una dimensión entre todas las otras que pueden existir?"

"y eso si lo buscan" dijo Hal sorprendiendo a todos por este pensamiento "no quiero sonar amargado, ese es el trabajo de Batman, pero si lo que dice J'onn es cierto, y en su mundo también hay héroes, todos deben tener sus propios problemas con los que lidiar"

"Al igual que nosotros" dijo Batman "esta no es una tierra con versiones malvadas de los héroes de nuestro mundo, no tenemos relación con ellos, tenemos nuestros propios problemas ahora"

"en cualquiera de los casos ¿cuál es tu plan Bruce?" dijo Flash "¿mantenerlo encerrado aquí por días, semanas, meses, quizás años?"

"y ¿Cuál es tu pan Barry?" pregunto Hawkgirl "¿dejarlo correr libre por nuestra tierra haciendo quien sabe qué?"

"tenemos un equipo nuevo ¿lo olvidan?" dijo el velocista haciendo que todos suspiren "¿Qué?"

"Barry, quiero ayudarlo pero ¿unirlo al equipo con personas que no conoce en una tierra que no conoce?" dijo Green Lantern.

"aunque no es tan mala idea, primero tendría que adaptarse a nuestra tierra, ver que tanto se diferencia de la suya" dijo Diana.

"y volvemos al principio, otra vez" dijo el portador del anillo de la voluntad "¿Qué haremos con él?"

"puede quedarse en Smallville" dijo Superman llamando la atención de todos por esto "estoy seguro que a mis padres no les importara"

"¿tus padres? ¿Qué hay de tu identidad? Clark" dijo Shayera haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

"nosotros ya sabemos quién es gracias a J'onn y a Diana, me parece que es lo justo el devolverle la confianza" respondió el hombre de acero "y si lo que dices es cierto, sus amigos vendrán por él y no habrá de que preocuparse"

Todos estaban dispuestos a seguir con la intensa discusión, pero escucharon un pequeño pitido, miraron el reloj en las pantallas y se estaba haciendo tarde.

"seguiremos con esto mañana" dijo Batman "… se quedara aquí, pero debe irse" sin decir una palabra más salió del salón seguido de sus compañeros.

Con Peter.

Pensó que siendo el inigualable Spiderman jamás volvería a tener un momento aburrido, pero ahora sí que estaba aburrido. Con los pies pegados al techo y las piernas cruzadas.

No sabía que pensar o hacer, estaba en otra dimensión, otra maldita dimensión y una que era completamente diferente. Tenía la esperanza de que aterrizaría en una donde la única diferencia era que algo que sucedió en su universo no hubiera pasado en este o al menos uno donde los malos eran buenos y los buenos eran los malos, le serviría mucho que el Dr. Doom le ayudara a volver.

Pero no, aterrizo en uno donde había personas completamente diferentes.

Desde que esos héroes, o al menos pensó que eran héroes, se fueron había estado intentando reactivar la armadura de alguna forma, pero no había caso. Era casi como si solo fuera un mal cosplay.

"hey" dijo una voz debajo de él, Spidey bajo la mirada para ver al sujeto rápido de rojo, que sostenía una bolsa pequeña de papel y al de azul con los calzones afuera, así que se despego "eh… bueno, estuvimos hablando y… por ahora te quedaras aquí… eh" intentaba decir Flash pero no era bueno con este tipo de cosas.

"por ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que tengamos una solución para tu problema de dimensiones o alguien venga por ti" interrumpió Superman, usando su visión de rayos X para ver dentro del casco del visitante, como adivinaron, era un niño, poco más de 15 años tal vez.

"wow, yo eh… gracias, no sé qué decir" dijo Spiderman totalmente sorprendido, se les quedo mirando a ambos héroes, recordó que esa mujer del traje estilo Estado Unidense había usado ese lazo para saber si lo que había dicho era verdad, ya sabían su nombre y siendo otra dimensión no creía que habría problemas, así que lentamente y con leve duda, se quitó el casco para la sorpresa de los 2 hombres más rápidos del mundo "creo que no nos presentaron formalmente, me llamo Peter Parker, Spiderman" extendiendo su mano.

"un placer, llámame Superman" dijo el Kryptoniano estrechando la mano del arácnido.

"y yo soy Flash" dijo el velocista haciendo lo mismo que su amigo solo que mucho más rápido "y esto es para ti" dijo Flash dándole la bolsa "supusimos que tendrías hambre" Peter abrió la bolsa en la que había vio una hamburguesa envueltas, unas papas fritas y una bebida "¿tienen hamburguesas en tu mundo?"

"claro que si" dijo Peter tomando la comida con cierta desesperación, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera morderla se detuvo "… ¿de que las hacen?"

"de carne de vaca ¿y ustedes?"

"nosotros las matamos para comernos su hígado" respondió el arácnido de forma seria, ambos héroes se pusieron levemente blancos antes de que su visitante empezara a reírse "solo bromeo, debieron ver sus caras" empezando a comer

"… vendremos mañana para ver cómo estás y veremos si llegamos a una decisión" dijo Superman saliendo del cuarto junto a Flash, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que el velocista de rojo se empezó a reír levemente.

"a Lantern le va encantar esto"

Peter no tardo en terminar su comida, solo para pensar en que hacer ahora, así que solo se recostó sobre la cama y dejando el casco en el suelo.

No tardo en quedarse dormido, y quien lo culpa, el día había sido puede que uno de los más estresantes de su vida. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre su tía May y sus amigos, lo entristecía mucho el hecho de que tardaría el volver a verlos, si es que encontraba una forma de volver, pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía emocionada, por explorar este nuevo mundo y las diferencias que tendría del suyo, además de los superhéroes que encontraría.

Jamás pensó que terminaría en una situación así, además ¿Qué podría salir mal ahora?

 _ **Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, espero que le haya gustado el reboot, me sentí un poco extraño al rescribirlo pero creo firmemente que es lo mejor, si no están de acuerdo pueden decírmelo, no los denunciare ni nada.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo del nuevo y mejorado Ultimate Young Justice**_


	2. Un nuevo universo parte 2

_**hola mis queridos lectores, es bueno estar devuelta con este nuevo capitulo.**_

 ** _"¡y es bueno estar aquí!" dijo Harley Quinn apareciendo de la nada en su traje de New 52._**

 ** _Si, verán debido a que este es un fanfic con más DC, pensé que traerla a ella sería una buena idea, además de que Suicide Squad esta cada dia mas cerca._**

 ** _"oh, una moneda" dijo Harley inclinándose para tomarla del suelo "¿Qué te paso?" viéndome en un charco de sangre que salia de mi nariz "¡alguien llame un doctor!"_**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo._**

 ** _"¡yo ayudare!" grito Harley apareciendo con traje de enfermera y un par de desfibriladores._**

 ** _No estas ayudando en nada._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo Universo Parte 2

"¿estás seguro de esto?" pregunto Peter mirando a Flash, habían pasado 2 días desde que llego al nuevo universo, en el primer día descubrió que su armadura estaba tan dañada que no podía quitársela, así que por suerte, o mala, Superman lo había sacado pero rompiendo la parte superior del traje, del cuello a la mitad del símbolo.

Por fortuna Flash le había prestado algo de ropa, el, el Detective Marciano, Superman y Green Lantern habían sido buenos con él, no es que el resto de la Liga no lo fuera, habían intercambiad palabras, excepto Batman, pero ellos 4 se habían tomado el tiempo para conocerlo y ver como se adaptaba, eran con quienes se llevaba mejor, especial Flash, ya que para la Liga era como el niño del grupo.

Pero se sentía extraño en presencia del marciano, no por ser un alien, sino porque en el primer día le había explicado que reviso su mente para verificar que no fuera una trampa, y que en el proceso había visto toda su vida, toda. Aclaro que no tenía ninguna intención de divulgárselo a todo en la Liga.

En el segundo día había empezado en el intento de reactivar su armadura, pero no había caso, Flash había intentado ayudarlo, por su conocimiento en la ciencia como científico forense, pero muchos de esos intentos terminaban en una pequeña explosión o algunos de los 2 siendo electrocutado.

Actualmente estaban en el balcón de la Atalaya, Peter tenia puesto una musculosa blanca y jeans, con 2 muñequeras plateadas grandes de las cuales salían una pequeña tira que estaba pegada a la palma de la mano. Gracias a los elementos científicos que Flash y Green Lantern le trajeron para poder reconstruir sus viejos y clásicos lanza redes, no eran como los que SHIELD le habían hecho, pero si este mundo se parecía tanto al suyo como creía, era mejor estar preparado.

"seguro... 90% seguro... está bien 75% seguro" dijo el Flash junta a una cinta para correr, se le había ocurrido que si podía conectar su cinta cósmica a la armadura de Peter, tal vez podría darle suficiente energía.

 ** _(Nta: la cinta cósmica es una caminadora especial que Flash usa para correr que puedo soportar su velocidad y es la misma que uso en Flashpoint para volver al pasado)_**

"pues no suenas muy seguro" dijo Green Lantern flotando junto a Peter.

"entonces, déjame ver si entendí, tu eres un súper policía espacial verde" dijo Peter señalando a Hal, que afirmo con la cabeza "a ti te golpeo un rayo, caíste en químicos y te dio la habilidad de acceder a algo llamado fuerza de velocidad y poder correr tan rápido como la luz" Flash asintió "Superman es un alienígena que aterrizo en su Tierra cuando era bebe y tiene poderes por los años expuesto al sol, Wonder Woman es una súper amazona, Detective Marciano es un marciano, Hawkgirl es una alienígena con alas de una raza de guerreros y Batman es... Batman"

"ya estas entendiendo" dijo el Lantern con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿cuantos intentos van?" pregunto Superman acompañado por Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl y el Detective Marciano, los 4 en un balcón viendo a sus compañeros trabajar con su visitante desde arriba.

"20" respondió el marciano.

"hay que admitirlo, el chico no sabe rendirse" dijo Hawkgirl.

"¿tú lo harías?" dijo Wonder Woman callando a la chica alada.

"muy bien, esta lista" dijo el velocista escarlata conectando el ultimo cable pasa corriente de la cinta cósmica a la armadura, la cual ahora tenía 'reparado' la abertura, si a doblar las piezas y soldarlas con la visión de calor de Superman se le puede llamar arreglar.

"ok... esto no debería explotar" dijo Peter dándole la señal al velocista para que corra a la vez que se ponía unos lentes protectores mientras el guardián del sector 2814 creaba un escudo a su alrededor de él y Peter para protegerse.

De a poco, Barry empezaba a correr a una velocidad normal a medida que fue aumentando hasta que corría a lo que era su velocidad normal.

Todos vieron la electricidad pasando por los cables hacia el traje. Peter miraba su armadura con mucha atención, esto podría significar su regreso a casa

"creo que funciona" dijo el arácnido viendo los repulsores de las manos prenderse y apagarse levemente.

"¡entendido!" grito Flash aumentando la velocidad haciendo que los repulsores se prendan por completo sacándole una sonrisa al trepa muros. Hasta que los repulsores se apagaron, una chispa salto de los cables y de un segundo a otro la armadura entera se prendió fuego.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" gritaron los 3 héroes, a la vez que Flash perdía la concentración lo suficiente para tropezarse y salir disparado hacia la pared.

"¡Un extintor! ¡Un extintor!" gritaba Peter corriendo de un lado a otro "¡¿Dónde demonios tiene un extintor?!"

"¡no lo sé!" grito Green Lantern.

"¡¿están en una gigantesca nave espacial donde puede pasar lo que sea y no sabes dónde está el extintor?!"

El Lantern estaba a punto de responderle pero se detuvo cuando Superman descendió de golpe, tomo mucho aire inflando el pecho y usando su aliento gélido para apagar las llamas de la armadura. Lamentablemente cuando estas se apagaron la armadura tenía muchas partes quemadas y negras, además de que ahora también había señales de escarcha esparcidas por el traje, quería pensar que solo era hielo en el exterior pero sabía lo suficiente sobre química que solo había logrado dañarla más.

"aaaaaaaaaaaawww, no puede ser" dijo Peter acercándose a la armadura "Ironman va a matarme" dejándose caer de rodillas para golpear su cabeza contra el suelo "me reconstruirá como un ciborg solo para volver a matarme" golpeando su cabeza otra vez.

"no se ve tan mal" dijo Green Lantern tratando de consolar al adolecente arácnido, pero cuando este se levantó y toco levemente el hombro de la armadura, los brazos y manos se separaron, varias trozos saltaban del torso, la grieta se volvía a abrir, el casco se cayó y las botas simplemente se hicieron pedazos por el hielo " _creo que debería dejar de hablar_ "

"lo siento mucho Peter" dijo Flash luego de que Superman lo ayudara a levantarse "pensé que..."

"descuida Flash, no es tu culpa" dijo Peter tomando las piezas que no estaban tan rotas de su armadura "solo querías ayudar... creo que mejor... dormiré un rato" caminando con los restos de la armadura de Iron Spider hacia la enfermería que había sido su cuarto los últimos días.

Los otros 2 miembros de la Liga bajaron con el resto y juntos vieron al arácnido caminar con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza.

Todos sentían pena por el chico, había estado intentando a cada hora una manera de reparar su armadura solo para fallar y ahora la que podría ser su única oportunidad de volver a su hogar, se hizo pedazos, literalmente.

"hablare con el" dijo Superman flotando hacia la enfermería.

Peter colgado de cabeza mirando los restos de su armadura en el suelo. Es cierto que solo habían pasado 3 días desde que había llegado y que tenía que ser paciente con los de su mundo, es decir, atravesar una dimensión no debe ser nada fácil, aún más cuando no sabes cual estas buscando.

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que Ironman o SHIELD no hayan aparecido, había empezado a pensar ¿si quiera lo buscaban? no, no tenía que pensar así, debía mantenerse positivo, tenía que pensar en sus amigos, su familia, su Tía May.

Dios, su Tía May, debe estar destrozada haciéndola pensar que huyo o que le paso algo terrible.

"¿Peter? ¿Estás aquí?" pregunto Superman entrando a la habitación pero sin ver a Peter "¿dónde está?"

"¿Qué pasa calabaza?" dijo Peter dejándose caer del techo y aterrizando la punta de sus pies sin siquiera tambalearse.

"¿estás bien?"

"si, es decir, solo acabo de perder la única oportunidad que tenia de encontrar alguna información que me guiara a mi casa" respondió el arácnido con mucho sarcasmo "lo siento, estoy algo cansado"

"hey, te entiendo, pero no debes perder la esperanza, estoy seguro que tus amigos están tratando de encontrar la forma de encontrarte"

"quiero creer eso pero... ¿cuánto tiempo será eso? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?... ¿años?"

"no soy quien para decirlo, la súper inteligencia no está entre mis poderes" dijo el hombre de acero sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al arácnido "pero esos intentos, esos lanza redes tuyos, muestran que no eres alguien de inteligencia promedio"

"agradezco el alago pero la invención de aparatos es una cosa" dijo Peter dejando caerse en la cama

"¿seguro que no hay anda que puedas hacer para arreglar la armadura?"

"¿ese montón de escombros?" dijo el trepa muros apuntándole con el pulgar "ahora no es nada más que metal destrozado, tíralo si quieres" apuntándole con un brazo y disparando una pelotita de telaraña, pero sorprendentemente las piernas extras de la armadura salieron de la armadura aun intactas al parecer "bueno, piernas y metal destrozado, no sé qué más pueda hacer, a menos que conozcas a un supergenio que tenga un plan para todo"

"... me disculpas un segundo" dijo Superman saliendo de la habitación y dejando solo a Peter pensando en si dijo algo que no debía por la forma en que salió volando.

El kryptoniano voló por los pasillos de la Atalaya en busca de alguien en específico, hasta que lo encontró en el laboratorio de la estación.

"¿qué quieres?" pregunto Batman sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

"solo vine a hablar" respondió Superman "¿estas ocupado?"

"nada que no haya hecho cientos de veces"

"... el chico podría usar su ayuda"

"no"

"¿Por qué? " pregunto Superman "él no es como esas versiones malvadas de nosotros, no lo conoces"

"ese es el punto" dijo el caballero de la noche girando la cabeza para ver a su amigo "no sabemos nada de él y su mundo, tal vez sea un héroe en su mundo, pero si J'onn tiene razón, y nuestros mundos se parecen tanto, habrá una legión de villanos que estoy seguro disfrutarían tener la clase de información que trajo al niño aquí, eso incluye a los nuestros, ya nos arriesgamos cuando peleamos contra el Sindicato del Crimen y tuvimos suerte de que no pudieran seguirnos"

"¿entonces es eso? ¿Esperaras a que vengan a buscarlo, cosa que puede que nunca pase?" dijo Superman frunciendo el ceño, Batman podía ser uno de los miembros más respetados de la Liga de la Justicia y su mejor amigo, pero había momentos en que ni siquiera él, con sus años de conocerlo, podía entender su punto de vista

"... aun si quisiera, no tengo un aparto que rompa el tejido del espacio para buscar otro"

"¿pero podrías construirlo?" dijo otra voz en la habitación, del ambos vieron al marciano atravesar el suelo para luego hacerse visible y tangible.

"no lo sé"

"ha tenido momentos muy duros, no es más que un niño ¿que lo diferencia de Robin?" pregunto Superman esperando una respuesta, pero nunca llego, sabía que cuando no respondía, era porque no quería seguir hablando.

"sabes, tú y Peter se parecen más de lo que crees" dijo el Detective Marciano haciendo que ambos lo vieran de forma rara, en el tiempo que había estado en su universo, Peter había demostrado ser alguien energético, bromista, despreocupado y abierto, algo que muchas cosas no encajaban con Batman "¿te importa si...?" J'onn acerco su mano a su cabeza dándole una idea de lo que quería decir.

El murciélago no respondió, solo se apartó de la computadora y espero.

En segundos todo en la habitación se volvió negro, con la vista buscaban lo que el marciano quería mostrarles, un leve gemido de dolor les llamo la atención, vieron a Peter, pero era muy diferente, llevaba anteojos gruesos, como los que Superman solía usar, estaba mucho más flaco, casi sin musculo, tenía una cámara colgando del cuello y había una araña picando su mano.

Lo siguiente que vieron lo entendieron, veían al castaño corriendo por los tejados, levantando pesas de gran peso con una sola mano, su masa muscular había crecido pero no demasiado, no llevaba más los anteojos y se movía con una agilidad impresionante.

Supusieron que así había sido como obtuvo sus poderes. Esperaban que lo siguiente que vieran fuera seria a Peter con su armadura o la descripción que había dado de su antiguo traje de Spiderman, pero esto sí que los sorprendió, era el arácnido con un pasamontañas azul cubriéndole la cabeza, con 2 huecos en los ojos, una sudadera roja y unos pantalones deportivos, pero lo más sorprendente era que estaba peleando contra alguien que a simple vista se decía tenía más musculo que cerebro. Vieron al arácnido ganarle fácilmente a su oponente y luego recibir dinero del presentador.

Batman frunció el ceño ante esto, el chico tenía poderes, raros poderes y subestimables pero aun así poderes lo suficientemente poderosos para hacer cosas increíbles y los estaba usando para ganar dinero.

La siguiente imagen era de Peter caminando por un pasillo e ignorando a otros estudiantes, hasta que uno grande, con traje de equipo de Football y rubio lo apreso contra su casillero, Superman sí que entendía esa parte, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando Peter empujo al otro chico lejos y sujetando un golpe que iba directo a su cara para luego torcerle el brazo, con demasiada fuerza al parecer.

Esto solo molestaba aún más al murciélago.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Peter molesto frente a un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y anteojos, no escuchaban su conversación, suponían que debió ser algo privado para que J'onn solo muestre las imágenes sin sonido alguno.

"un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" escucharon decir de la voz de un hombre mayor.

Lo siguiente fue a Peter en los vestidores con otros luchadores enmascarados que lo estaban encarando, ahora usando un traje más estilo de superhéroe, rojo y azul, con una araña negra en el pecho y telarañas saliendo desde el rostro. Uno sostenía un maletín vacío y todos parecían muy molestos por esto, el presentador de luchas intervino solo para romper un cheque frente a Peter y hacer que este se fuera molesto.

Lo vieron caminar en su ropa común por la calle con la mirada baja, hasta que un hombre con una bolsa con dinero venia corriendo hacia el siendo perseguido por el mismo presentador que rompió el cheque frente a Peter, ambos héroes pensaron que lo detendría pero se impactaron aún más cuando Peter solo se hizo a un lado dejándolo escapar.

"¿qué te pasa chico? tu hubieras podido atraparlo, ahora escapara con mi dinero" dijo molesto el presentador dejando un eco en la habitación.

"tus necesidades no son problema mío" respondió Peter con una sonrisa arrogante y volviendo a caminar.

A este punto Batman empezaba a comprender, parte de su vida había sido abusado por sus compañeros y humillado por estos, ahora con poderes arácnidos hizo lo que cualquier adolecente molestado haría, con el leve parecido que tenía al hombre de cabello blanco probablemente eran parientes cercanos, pero hubo un problema con el manager y se negó a pagarle, y Peter quiso devolverle el favor.

Prestaron atención a Peter con una expresión de horror en su rostro, frente a una casa en un vecindario, la cual estaba con 2 patrullas de policías y una cinta rodeando la entrada. Peter entro corriendo para ver a una anciana llorando en la cocina y en la sala un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana. Un policía le hablo a Peter y en menos de un segundo su expresión de horror y tristeza cambiara por una de ira imparable.

Lo vieron correr por las calles y cambiándose en el proceso a su traje de Spiderman, se balanceaba por la ciudad persiguiendo un auto que también era perseguido por policías hasta que este choco y el conductor entro a un edificio abandonado. Mientras los policías rodeaban el edificio, Peter entro por una de las ventanas y rápidamente encontró al hombre para en el momento empezar a golpearlo sin piedad, golpeas, patadas, rodillazos, no importaba. En un momento dejo de golpearlo para tomarlo del cuello y apresarlo contra la ventana iluminada por los policías pero al igual que Peter estos se congelaron. Era el mismo hombre que había dejado ir antes, el ladrón. Poco a poco se alejó, el ladrón tomo la oportunidad para apuntarle con su arma pero rápidamente el arácnido lo golpeo con los pies dejándolo inconsciente y a un Peter en shock mirando el cuerpo. Giro la cabeza para ver a unos policías y rápidamente salió por la ventana.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Peter sentado sobre una gárgola de un edificio, sin la máscara, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Lentamente la oscuridad de la habitación desapareció y en segundos estaban devuelta en el laboratorio.

"no hago esto para que sientas pena por el chico o que te sientas obligo a ayudarlo" dijo el detective Marciano "pero al igual que mucho de nosotros, en un año, ha demostrado ser un héroe que no importa cuánto intente ocultarlo con sus chistes, sufre por dentro por algo que cree fue su culpa" sin decir nada más, ambos alienígenas abandonaron la habitación, a su forma, dejando solo al murciélago de Gotham.

Enfermería de la Atalaya.

Peter seguía en su cama mirando el techo, todavía concentrado en sus pensamientos.

"¿estas ocupado?"

El castaño salto de golpe para encontrase a Batman frente a la puerta, pero eso era lo que más lo espantaba, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando entro.

"eh… ¿no?" respondió con cierta duda el arácnido, puede que Batman no tenga poderes y use un traje de múrciela pero había algo en él que hacía que se sintiera minúsculo en comparación.

"¿Qué le paso a tu armadura?" pregunto Batman girando la cabeza hacia los restos de la armadura.

"eh, bueno, intente que Flash usara su velocidad para que le diera energía a la armadura pero… se prendió fuego y Superman uso su aliento gélido para apagar las llamas pero también congelo la mayor parte de la armadura que se había calentado demasiado y… ahí está, un montón de chatarra"

"¿idea de Flash?"

"si"

"hm" el murciélago se acercó y tomo el casco entre manos "la energía que quiso usar viene de la fuerza de velocidad, una energía que al parecer no existe en tu mundo, las celdas de poder no estaban hechas para contener este tipo de energía velocista"

"¿Así que se prendió fuego por que sus moléculas vibraron y calentaron a la misma velocidad que las de Flash?"

"algo así" Batman no mostro ningún gesto pero se impresiono levemente, este chico habida creado una fórmula que imitaba a las telarañas y ahora había entendido la razón de que una súper armadura se prendiera fuego de la nada. En verdad que tenía cerebro "te quedaras con uno de nosotros"

"¿Qué?"

"mañana uno de nosotros vendrá por ti y te llevara a nuestra tierra donde te quedaras hasta encontrar una forma de enviarte a tu universo o vengan por ti"

"wow, yo… gracias" Peter no sabía cómo más responder, en su poco tiempo en este universo había notado lo poco feliz que estaba el murciélago con que se quedara.

"¿te importa si le echó un vistazo?" preguntó el caballero oscuro con el casco aun en sus manos.

"has lo que quieras" respondió Peter volviendo a recostarse "nada funciona, con excepción de las piernas de la espalda claro, aunque no veo que puedas hacer con una armadura rota… ¿Batman?" levanto levemente la cabeza para ver que Batman ya no estaba, tampoco su casco y el torso de la armadura de Ironspider "tengo que aprender a hacer eso"

"Alfred" dijo Batman fuera de la habitación haciendo presión en el comunicador de su oído.

"(¿si joven Wayne?)"

"voy a necesitar unas cosas"

Al día siguiente

Peter estaba en una habitación de la atalaya desconocida para él, con una bolsa deportiva en la que llevaba la ropa que el velocista escarlata le presto, usaba la misma ropa que el dia anterior solo que con una camisa azul sobre la musculosa. Frente a él había una especie de tubo gigante que no parecía ser muy hondo pero si tecnológico.

Había estado esperando a que cualquiera de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia apareciera, probablemente fuera Superman o Flash, siendo que Green Lantern era un policía espacial y no había tenido mucha conversación con los otros héroes.

"¿estás listo?"

Giro la cabeza para ver a Superman flotando por el pasillo hacia él.

"seguro" respondió Peter poniéndose de pie mientras el hombre de acero usaba el panel a un lado del tubo.

"¡esperen!"

Ambos voltearon y en un segundo Flash estaba frente a ellos con un maletín plateado.

"¿Flash que haces aquí?" pregunto Superman confundido.

"vine a darle a nuestro lejano visitante un pequeño regalo de bienvenida" respondió Flash entregándole el maletín a Peter.

"¿Qué hay dentro?" preguntó el castaño a punto de abrirlo.

"todavía no trepa muros" dijo el velocista deteniéndolo "cuando el momento llegue, lo sabrás"

"no tienes idea de que hay aquí ¿verdad?" pregunto Peter con una sonrisa burlona.

"ninguna en absoluto" admitió Flash antes de desaparecer de su vista.

"bueno, si no hay más interrupciones, será mejor que nos vallamos"

"Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?"

"te quedaras en la casa de mis padres" respondió Superman sorprendiendo al arácnido.

"wow, tiempo fuera, ¿la casa de tus padres? ¿Qué hay de tu identidad secreta?"

"creo que sería lo justo dado que nosotros sabemos la tuya sin tu permiso" respondió el campeón de la tierra "además, vienes de otro mundo ¿a quién se lo dirías?" viendo a Peter asentir ante esa verdad.

"entonces ¿cómo debo llamarte? Dudo que Superman sea un nombre muy común"

"puedes llamarme Clark"

"¿Clark?" pregunto Peter inclinando la cabeza.

"¿Qué tiene de malo Clark?" pregunto el kryptoniano con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"absolutamente nada" respondió rápidamente el castaño escuchando una leve risa de Superman que entro dentro del tubo seguido de él.

"reconocido, Superman 0-1" dijo la computadora de la Atalaya antes de que un destello de luz los absorbiera a ambos. Cuando Peter abrió los ojos estaban en un callejón junto a una vieja cabina telefónica.

"ok, lo admito, eso es increíblemente cool, no creo que ni SHIELD tenga de esos" dijo Peter volteándose para mirar a Superman pero ahora era completamente diferente, llevaba un traje con corbata y todo, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás en un estilo más ejecutivo y unos lentes gruesos "¿Cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?"

"Flash no es el único rápido en el equipo" respondió Clark empezando a caminar fuera del callejo.

"espera, ¿eso es todo? ¿No usas mascara y solo usas unos lentes para ocultar tu identidad secreta?" pregunto Peter sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que caminaba el kryptoniano.

"si"

"bromeas ¿verdad? Es una broma de bienvenida y ahora el cabello te cambiara de color" dijo Peter aun sin entender que si esta era su identidad secreta, como es que nadie lo reconocía.

"no, para el mundo, Superman y Clark Kent son 2 personas totalmente diferentes"

"… tu universo es extraño" dijo Peter escuchando la risa del hombre de acero "aunque ahora si pareces más un Clark"

"¡al fin apareces Smallville!" grito una voz femenina, apoyada contra un auto había una mujer de cabello largo oscuro, ojos marrones usando un traje con mini falda hasta las rodillas de color morado oscuro.

"lo siento Lois, me entretuve camino hacia la atalaya" respondió Clark sorprendiendo a Peter que hablara con algo de ¿miedo?

"salvar gatos de los arboles no te servirá toda la vida" respondió Lois con una sonrisa burlona "tú debes ser Peter, hola, Lois Lane" extendiendo la mano.

"eh, Peter" estrechando su mano algo confundido.

"no le dijiste sobre mi ¿verdad?" pregunto la pelinegra.

"estaba a punto de hacerlo" respondió Clark tan rápido como pudo.

"hm, vamos suban, tenemos un largo camino hasta Smallville" dijo Lois subiendo al asiento del conductor con Clark a su lado y Peter en el asiento de atrás.

Durante el camino Peter había visto parte de lo que era Metrópolis, tenía cierto parecido a Nueva York en lo que se refiera al estilo de la ciudad, pero como esperaba había muchas diferencias, como el edificio del Daily Planet, aunque sintió un leve escalofrío por la semejanza al nombre del Daily Bugle. Se impresiono más cuando le mostraron la estatua gigante de Superman, no recordaba que ni los Avengers tuvieran una, y habían salvado el mundo en más de una ocasión. También le habían explicado que ambos trabajaban como reporteros, encontró eso muy entretenido debido a su profesión de medio tiempo como fotógrafo.

"entonces vienes de otra dimensión" dijo Lois "¿Cómo es que ya no me siento loca cuando lo digo?"

"¿Por qué estas sentada junto a un súper alienígena cuya identidad secreta es un par de lentes?"

"me agrada este chico" dijo la reportera riéndose mientras Clark desviaba la vista "¿y qué tan diferente son nuestros mundos?"

"mucho, por ejemplo, no hay ninguna famosa reportera llamada Lois Lane"

"que pena por su universo" dijo Lois tomando su teléfono al escucharlo hacer un pitido "… esto te lo dejo" pasándole el teléfono al pelinegro que frunció el ceño al instante

"Luthor" dijo el hombre de acero entre dientes.

"¿Quién?" pregunto Peter.

"Lex Luthor, uno de los Psicópatas más grandes con el ego más grande de toda la tierra" respondió Lois con mucha molestia "y que ahora parece haber donado una gran cantidad de dinero al hospital infantil" dijo de manera muy dulce con una sonrisa falsa "pelón hipócrita"

"déjame verlo" dijo el castaño extendiendo el brazo para tomar el teléfono un ver una foto del llamado Lex Luthor "no se ve tan loco como dicen" devolviendo el teléfono.

"no te dejes engañar Peter, es muy listo y hábil, puede que no tenga poderes pero no te confíes" dijo Clark en un tono muy serio. Se podía notar por la forma en la que hablaba de él que tenía historia "ha hecho muchos actos criminales bajo las narices de muchos"

"sin mencionar la cantidad de veces que ha intentado matarte" agrego la periodista.

"si tú lo dices, aunque con ese calva se parece a Kingpin, solo que con una tipo succión para Jabba The Hut" dijo Peter riéndose entre dientes.

"¿Quién es Kingpin?" preguntaron ambos periodistas.

"es alguien de mi mundo, es algo así como un mega gangster con el que muchos héroes callejeros peleamos, en tamaño XXXXXL" respondió el castaño riéndose.

"¿es muy grande?" pregunto Lois con una sonrisa.

"pongámoslo de esta manera, imagina la cabeza de Lex Luthor en el cuerpo de un elefante" respondió el castaño haciendo reír a ambos pelinegros.

En el resto del camino desde Metrópolis a Smallville cada uno se respondía preguntas acerca del otro.

Peter les había contado que en su mundo el había empezado sacarse fotos a sí mismo como Spiderman para venderlas a un periódico que solo se dedicaba a hacerlo quedar como un criminal, se rieron cuando dijo que de cierta forma había inventado las selfies en su mundo.

Clark le había dicho que él y Lois se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo pero solo hace un tiempo que eran pareja, casi al mismo tiempo que Clark le confeso ser Superman y aterrizo en la granja de los Kent cuando era un bebe después de que Krypton explotara.

"ahí está" dijo Lois deteniendo el auto frente a una granja "aunque podrías haber venido volando"

"lo siento Lois, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención" respondió Clark.

"descuida Smallville, me pagaras con una cena" respondió la reportera apretando el acelerador luego de que Peter se baje y dando un giro algo peligroso antes de volver a Metrópolis.

"tu novia sí que tiene carácter"

"como no tienes idea" dijo Clark "ven, te presentare a mis padres"

Ambos héroes entraron a la casa, tenía un estilo muy hogareño y de Kansas como se podía esperar, claro que sin los estereotipos sobre los granjeros.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá, ya llegue!" grito Clark quitándose el saco "¿están aquí?"

"¡aquí estoy, amor!" grito una voz femenina desde la otra habitación. Peter vio a una mujer mayor de cabello corto y gris, que parecía un aura amable y tranquila a su alrededor en su sonrisa "así que tú eres Peter, Clark nos ha contado sobre ti ¿Cómo has esto?"

"mejor señora Kent, gracias" respondió Peter tratando de ser lo más amable posible, cuando internamente estaba teniendo una lucha por el parecido que esta mujer tenía con la Tía May.

"oh por favor, llámame Martha, ahora siéntate, el almuerzo está listo, Clark ¿puedes ir a buscar a tu padre? Creo que está en la parte de atrás"

"seguro Ma" respondió el kryptoniano mirando hacia una de las paredes "está en el granero, tratando de arreglar de nuevo el tractor" recordando a su padre luchando contra esa máquina, negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la salida trasera de la casa.

"visión de rayos X" dijo Peter "debió ser muy difícil darle una sorpresa con los regalos de cumpleaños y navidad"

"oh no tienes idea" dijo Martha riéndose entre dientes mientras caminaban hacia el comedor de la casa, donde ya había 5 platos puestos "puedes dejar tus cosas en el sillón, luego lo subes"

A los pocos segundos Clark volvió con un hombre de la misma edad que Martha, que llevaba puesto un overol de Jean sobre una camisa, también tenía una semejanza increíble con su Tío Ben, si estas eran las personas que criaron a Superman ahora entendía porque era tan amable con todos.

"Así que tú eres el chico de la otra dimensión, Jonathan Kent" dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa.

"Peter Parker" estrechando la mano del hombre "no parece muy sorprendido de que venga de otra dimensión"

"aaaahh, a mi edad y cuando tu hijo es Superman ya casi nada te sorprende" respondió Jonathan sacándole una risa al adolecente.

"¿esperamos a alguien?" pregunto Peter viendo el quinto espacio en la mesa.

"creí que Kara llegaría pero…" dijo Clark con una leve decepción.

"¿Quién es Kara?"

"ella…" Clark estaba a punto de responder, cuando escucho un fuerte sonido de aire, como un jet supersónico del ejército, para después escuchar un fuerte impacto contra el suelo y la puerta de atrás abrirse.

"siento llegar tarde" dijo una voz femenina "pero había a un idiota se le ocurrió tomar el deportivo de su padre y conducirlo al estilo de Rápido y Furioso" Peter giro el cuello para ver a una adolecente rubia de cabello largo con ojos azules, parecía tener su misma edad, con unos jeans y zapatillas deportivas, pero lo más curioso es que se ponía un camisa de cuadros de diferentes rojos y blancos, sobre una camiseta azul que se adaptaba a su esplendida figura y con el mismo símbolo que el de Superman en el pecho, además de una peluca castaña en una mano y en la otro un par de lentes iguales a los de Clark "oooohh, no otra vez"

"eh, Kara, el es Peter, es de quien te hable" dijo Clark con una leve molestia, su prima aun parecía no entender del todo la necesidad de esconder bien su identidad secreta.

"hey, eh, Kara" dijo la rubia señalándose después de abrocharse la camisa.

"hey, Peter" dijo el castaño haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

"Peter ella es mi prima Kara Zor-El, o Kent, vino conmigo desde Krypton" explico el hombre de acero.

"creí que tú eras el único que vino de Krypton" dijo Peter confundido.

"lo era, yo debía ir con él en otra capsula antes de que Krypton… explotara" dijo Kara con dolor en sus ojos cuando menciono a Krypton. Camino hacia la mesa a la vez que se ajustaba la peluca y los lentes "pero la explosión alcanzo mi capsula y quede atrapada en un agujero de gusano hasta que aparecí en la tierra y Clark me encontró"

"¿y tú también… ya sabes?" pregunto Peter señalando sus ojos y los músculos del brazo. Kara no respondió hasta que la señora Kent dejo la comida en la mesa, Kara retiro sus lentes levemente y de sus ojos salió un fino rayo rojo que calentó el pollo "debe ser fantástico en cuando la el agua de la ducha se enfría"

"no tienes idea" dijo Kara sirviéndose ensalada "¿así que vienes de otra dimensión?"

"¿acaso lo publicaste en una especie de Facebook para superhéroes?" pregunto Peter con media sonrisa viendo al kryptoniano.

"no te preocupes, mis padres, Kara y Lois son los únicos que lo saben" respondió Clark intentando no reírse, tal vez debería haberle advertido sobre eso antes de sacarlo de la Atalaya.

"entonces ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?" pregunto la kryptoniana.

"tengo los poderes de una araña aumenta, trepar paredes, agilidad, fuerza y velocidad"

"¿Qué hay de las telarañas?" pregunto Kara pensando en los 1000 y 1 chistes que podría hacer con respecto a de donde salía la red de las arañas.

"invente estos" respondió Peter mostrando sus lanza redes "mi padre… invento una formula inconclusa, yo la termine y la use para crear mis lanza redes"

"eso es muy cool" dijo la rubia levemente emocionado.

"también puede prever el peligro" dijo Clark.

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" pregunto el señor Kent.

"no lo veo, es mi sentido arácnido, como un cosquilleo en mi nuca que cada vez que se me acerca algo peligroso o alguien, lo siento y es como un reflejo que me deja esquivarlo"

"debe ser muy útil contra los villanos, en especial para aquellos que no son aprueba de bala" dijo la señora Kent viendo a su hijo que sonreía nervioso, recordando la cantidad de veces que él voló directamente hacia un misil y su madre lo llamaba preocupada.

"lo es, pero en ocasiones no tengo tiempo de reaccionar o simplemente lo ignoro por sentido común"

"aun así creo que es sorprendente" dijo Kara.

"no más que ocultar tu identidad secreta con unos lentes" dijo Peter haciendo reír a los padres de Clark y a su prima.

"deberías saber, que Kara también sale como Supergirl" dijo Clark en un intento por defenderse.

"si, pero ella usa peluca"

"me rindo" dijo Clark negando con la cabeza.

Durante la siguiente hora el almuerzo había sido muy tranquilo. Peter se sentía muy bien, era como estar en su casa, los padres de Clark eran tan ambles como sus tíos habían sido con él, Jonathan era un hombre que parecía ser alguien con muchas experiencias de la vida y Martha había insistido en seguir dándole comida, con cosas como que estaba demasiado flaco para alguien de su edad. Ahora él estaba en el granero de los Kent, se había ofrecido a ayudar a Jonathan con el tractor mientras Martha y Kara hacían un poco de orden en la cocina, Clark había tenido que volver a Metrópolis por una asunto del Daily Planet.

"oiga señor Kent, se mucho sobre estas cosas de combustión y químicos, teóricamente, pero no veo como pueda arreglar el tractor" dijo Peter.

"eso ya lo veremos hijo" respondió Jonathan acostándose en el suelo debajo del tractor con una caja de herramientas "aaagh, necesito algo de luz ¿puedes buscar la linterna de la cocina? Yo ire por algo que sostenga esta máquina" el hombre mayor escucho unos pasos para luego ver que el tractor se elevaba levemente "¿pero qué…?" giro los ojos para ver a Peter detrás de el sosteniendo el tractor con sus 2 manos "ajajajaja, eres una caja de sorpresas" tomando un destornillado "para ser alguien que dice ser un nerd, eres bastante fuerte"

"le agradezco a esa araña genéticamente alterada" dijo Peter con algo de esfuerzo en su voz, cierto que era fuerte, pero no era Powerman.

"entonces ¿te estás adaptando bien?"

"hasta ahora sí, claro que la Atalaya fue una gran sorpresa pero la Liga ha sido de gran ayuda"

"¿incluyendo al murciélago?" pregunto Jonathan con una sonrisa burlona.

"creo que no le agrado mucho, se llevaría muy bien con Nick Fury"

"a ese hombre no le agrada nadie, Clark habla de él como su mejor amigo, pero su forma de actuar con las personas hacen que dude de él"

"Tal vez le aprietan sus bati calzones" dijo Peter con una sonrisa escuchando la risa del hombre bajo el tractor.

"no creo haber escuchado a nadie más hablar así de Batman de esa forma" dijo Jonathan "¿puedes pasarme esa llave de ¾ junto al asiento del tractor?"

"eh, creo que para ese motor debería usar esa de 3/7 que está en la caja, si fuerza el motor con la otra podría dañarlo"

"si tu lo dices" respondió el padre de Clark, a los pocos segundo se levanto con algunas manchas de aceite en el rostro y manos mientras Peter bajaba la maquina "bien muchacho, encendamos esto" girando la llave en la ranura y pero anda paso, lo intento de nuevo escuchando el fuerte rugido del motor del tractor pero este había empezado a saltar.

"creo que habría que revisar la manguera de enfriamiento, puede que no esté funcionando bien y eso hace que el motor se sobre caliente" dijo Peter recostándose bajo el tractor con una llave "bien, pruébelo ahora"

Jonathan volvió a girar la llave pero a diferencia de antes se prendió a la primera y el motor rugió con potencia.

"mira nada mas, lo ves chico" dijo Jonathan poniendo la mano en el hombro del castaño "sabía que eras listo"

"gracias Tío Ben" dijo Peter con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante mientras el hombre frente a él lo vía confundido "Sr. Kent, Sr. Kent, lo siento, fue una confusión, yo… lo siento" dejo la herramienta sobre el tractor y camino hacia la salida del granero con el Padre de Clark que lo miraba con confusión mientras se limpiaba las manos y el rostro.

Peter miraba el cielo sentado desde la punto del silo de la granja de los Kent, les agradecía el que le dejen quedarse con ellos hasta que encuentre la forma de volver a su mundo pero, su parecido en la personalidad de sus tíos que no podía evitar sentir dolor en su pecho.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Kara sentada a su lado.

"sí, claro" respondió Peter girando la cabeza levemente para mirarlo y volver a mirar al cielo, para luego abrir los ojos de golpe y volver a mirar a la prima de Superman "¿Cómo fue que tu…?"

"tengo los poderes de Superman ¿recuerdas?" respondió la rubia.

"cierto"

"¿Quién es el Tío Ben?" pregunto Kara sorprendiendo al arácnido.

"¿el Sr. Kent te lo dijo?"

"En realidad, no, Superman y yo tenemos súper oído así que, puede que sin querer, haya escuchado, lo siento" explico la kryptoniano algo avergonzada.

"descuida… cuando era niño, mis padres me dejaron mis tíos y… ellos murieron en un accidente de avión, ellos me criaron desde entonces… hasta que un ladrón entro en nuestra casa, yo estaba fuera y el mato a mi tío Ben, fue cuando decidí ser Spiderman" explico Peter, se sentía mal por no contarle el cómo fue su culpa que el ladrón llegara a su casa después de que ella le conto lo que paso con Krypton, pero no estaba listo para algo así "y ellos, los señores Kent, se parecen a mis tíos"

"de verdad lo siento, se lo que es perder a tu familia" dijo Kara bajando la mirada.

"gracias"

"sabes, cuando llegue aquí, pensé que no podría adaptarme" dijo la oji azul llamando la atención del castaño "había dejado todo mi mundo atrás para llegar a otro nuevo del que no conocía nada, pero gracias a Kal-El, mi primo, pude formar una nueva vida aquí, si no fuera por él quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado… tal vez tu debas hacer lo mismo"

"gracias por la opción pero, no pierdo la esperanza, confió en que mis amigos encontraran la forma de llevarme a casa" dijo Peter con media sonrisa

"lo entiendo" dijo Kara un poco más alegre "¡ya sé que nos levantara el ánimo! ¡Iremos a Metrópolis!"

"¿Qué?"

"si, es decir, no sabemos cuánto tiempo te quedaras así que pensé que podríamos ir a Metrópolis a divertirnos"

"¿sabes conducir?"

"quien lo necesita cuando puedes volar"

"no lo se…"

"aaaawww, por favor Peter, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día aburrida, y tú no puedes quedarte encerrado, estas en otra dimensión, ¿no te interesa en lo más mínimo ver las diferencias entre nuestros mundos?"

"… está bien"

"¡wiiii!" grito Kara flotando levemente "pero creo que deberías cambiarte, tienes aceite en la ropa"

"si mamá" dijo Peter girando los ojos antes de esquivar la mano de Kara saltando del silo y cayendo en perfecto equilibrio.

Entro a la habitación de huéspedes en el otro piso de la casa de los Kent, donde estaban sus cosas sobre la cama. Rápidamente se quito la camisa a punto de ponerse otra pero se quedo mirando el maletín que Flash le había dado, sentía mucha curiosidad sobre que podrían darle.

No pudo resistirlo más, hizo presión sobre los 2 broches a un lado de la manija y abrió el maletín haciendo que sus ojos se abran a más no poder,

Frente a él había una máscara parecida a la que el solía usar como Spiderman, pero sin las telarañas saliendo de su rostro y los ojos parecían estar hechos de algún tipo de visor, con los bordes negros saliendo solo de la punta superior y no rodeando el ojo. La hizo a un lado para tomar lo que supuso era la parte superior. Debajo de ella había una tarje con el símbolo de un murciélago.

"es lo único que pude rescatar del traje" leyó Peter, pero no había firma. Vio que en la parte de atrás estaba el mismo compartimiento del que salían las piernas extra de la armadura.

¿Era esto un regalo de Batman? O ¿había sido la Liga entera?

 ** _(nta: ya vieron como es el traje en mi Fan Art, así que me ahorrare la descripción, si no lo vieron, busquen en Deviantart, SpiderHel, el título del dibujo lo dice todo)_**

Esta parecía ser una chaqueta pero las mangas se parecían a las de su traje, hechas para pegarse a los músculos del brazo y lo más curioso es que por dentro no había tela, la sujeto de las puntas para verla mejor, era como ver una chaqueta de cuero común. Metió las mangas por dentro para que ahora el estilo arácnido era el que se ocultaba dentro de la chaqueta, al instante se la probo y se sentía muy cómoda, las piernas no le molestaban la espalda en absoluto y las mangas, al contrario de lo ajustadas que parecían al reverso, se ajustaba bien, dando la completa ilusión de que era solo una chaqueta de cuero común y corriente.

Miro dentro del maletín donde también había un par de guates y botas, doblados junto a un pantalón.

Kara esperaba a Peter detrás de la casa con su traje de Supergirl puesto.

 ** _(nta: la versión con la falda roja)_**

"estoy listo" dijo Peter saliendo con la chaqueta puesta sobre una camiseta blanca "wow, lindo traje"

"linda chaqueta" dijo Kara.

"gracias fue un regalo" respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa "¿y cómo es que vamos a AAAHHHHHHH!" no pudo evitar gritar cuando Kara lo tomo por la espalda para despegar de golpe.

"creí que te balanceabas por las alturas en Nueva York" dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡¿ves algún edificio por aquí?!" grito Peter sujetándose lo más que podía a la kryptoniana. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, habían aterrizado en un callejón "la próxima vez… avisa" apoyándose contra una pared y sujetándose el estomago.

"no seas bebe" dijo Supergirl usando su velocidad kryptoniana para cambiarse, volviendo a ser Kara Kent.

Durante la siguiente hora había sido lo más divertido desde los últimos días, Kara le había mostrado la mejor parte de Metrópolis, museos, lugares de comida, la estatua de Superman en persona, y como era de esperarse, llegaron a un centro comercial del cual Pete no pudo evitar acompañar a su guía a buscar ropa y terminar siendo él quien cargue con las bolsas.

Ahora ambos estaban en el comedor del centro comercial tomando un merecido descanso.

"lo admito Kara, esto fue divertido" dijo Peter.

"lo ves, te lo dije" dijo Kara con una sonrisa presumida, pero esta desapareció sin razón a la vez que Kara giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha.

"¿está todo bien?"

"escucho sirenas de policía" respondió Kara recordándole al castaño sobre su súper oído "tal vez no sea nada, pero Kal no llega, mejor revisare" poniéndose de pie.

"¿necesitas ayuda?"

"gracias, pero mejor quédate" respondió Kara mirando a ambos lados antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándolo solo con las bolsas.

No podía evitar sentirse subestimado, es cierto que tal vez no era nada importante pero aun así, su instinto fue actuar contra cualquier tipo de crimen.

"¿necesita algo más?" pregunto una camarera junto a Peter.

"no gracias, yo…"

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡cuidado!" grito Peter tacleando a la camarera a la vez que un objeto atravesó la pared del centro comercial arrasando con gran parte del piso "¿está bien?"

"si, gracias" respondió la cámara siendo ayudada por Peter a levantarse. Este corrió hacia el final del camino destrozado para ver a Kara en el centro con su traje de Supergirl, pero en su rostro había una expresión de dolor que no entendía de donde venia, su traje estaba intacto y por lo que entendía, los kryptonianos eran a prueba de casi todo ¿Qué podría haberle hecho esto?

"Me… Metallo" susurro Supergirl

Sentido arácnido.

Se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que tanto molestaba a su sentido arácnido pero al hacerlo casi se le desprende la mandíbula. Entrando por el agujero de la pared había una especie de robot de 2 metros de alto, la cabeza parecía ser una calavera, el resto de su cuerpo también parecía estar diseñado como un esqueleto humano pero también tenía cubiertos todos los huecos posibles, y le llamo la atención la piedra verde brillante que estaba en su pecho.

"no puedo imaginar" dijo Metallo caminando lentamente hacia Supergirl mientras toda la gente corría o se escondía "la cara que el gran explorador azul tendrá cuando le muestre la cabeza de su prima" estando a solo un paso de distancia, haciendo que Kara se retuerza mas por la cercanía de la kryptonita.

Supergirl trato de levantarse apoyándose en sus rodillas, intento impulsarse para golpear al villano con corazón de kryptonita pero este solo tuvo que detener su puño con su mano sin esfuerzo para luego tomarla del cuello y elevarla a su altura.

"nadie te salvara ahora Superniña" dijo Metallo retrayendo el puño.

"¡oye Terminator!" grito una voz haciendo que el robot gire la cabeza para buscarla con sus ojos verdes.

"¡¿Quién se atreve a mmph?!" no pudo seguir cuando una especie de telaraña le cubrió el rostro entero. Al no poder quitársela con una mano, dejo caer a Supergirl para intentarlo con ambas, dando pasos en cualquier dirección, aplastando lo que estaba en su camino.

"¿Qué Robocop no te enseño que no debes golpear a las mujeres?" escucho el villano de Superman pudiendo quitarse la telaraña de la cara solo para ver a alguien sujeto a una especie de cuerda, dirigiéndose a él y golpearlo con ambos pies haciéndolo retroceder y caer. Metallo levanto la cabeza para ver a su agresor apoyado sobre sus pies y la yema de los dedos de una mano, con la otra mano levantada y con los dedos abiertos.

" _estoy de vuelta_ " pensó Peter usando su nuevo y mejorado traje de Spiderman.

 **Bien, es todo por ahora, si no encuentran el Fanart, avisen que les paso el link separando los espacios, ya saben por eso de que no se puede pasar este tipo de información en los mensajes de Fanfiction.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo…**

 ** _"¡alto ahí!" grito Deadpool apareciendo de la nada._**

 ** _"oh oh, no se ve muy feliz" dijo Harley sin perder la sonrisa._**

 ** _"¿Cómo pudiste reemplazarme con ella?"_**

 ** _Tienes que entender, tu eres Marvel, ella es de DC, es lo más lógico._**

 ** _"¡pero Spiderman es de Marvel!"_**

 ** _¡y ahora lo mande al universo DC, supéralo! ¡y tú sigues en mi otro Fic, no molestes!_**

 ** _"¡ya veras! ¡lo verán todos, como Ryan Reynolds después de X-Men Origenes Wolverine!"_**


	3. El Inigualable Spiderman

**_bueno amigos, aqui otro nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo con este Reboot._**

 ** _Harley: creo que fue lo mejor, ahora entenderas lo que es para los escritores de comics el hacer un reboot de sus creaciones-_**

 ** _Predalien: tu solo los apoyas porque te pusieron en Suicide Squad y porque tienes tus propios comics-_**

 ** _Harley: ... ¿que puedo decir?- sin perder la sonrisa._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 3: El Inigualable Spiderman

"¿estás bien?" dijo Spiderman corriendo hacia Supergirl.

"la… kr-kryptonita" dijo Supergirl girando sobre su cuerpo para apoyarse en sus rodillas y manos.

"¿La que nita?"

"la… piedra en su… pecho" levantando levemente la mano para señalar a Metallo "aléjala… de mi"

"¡a la orden!" volteando hacía Metallo.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Spiderman vio a Metallo arrojándole un gran trozo de pared del tamaño de un humano. Instintivamente giro sobre sí mismo para esquivarla para luego pegar sus redes y pasarla sobre si misma hacia Metallo que volvió a chocar contra la pared detrás de él.

"¡esto no te interesa!" grito Metallo.

"¿interesarme? No estoy interesado" dijo Spiderman saltando hacia Metallo "lo hago por diversión" aterrizando sobre los hombros del robot y pasando su brazo por el cuello para hacer fuerza "mi madre dijo que era esto o repartir el periódico y…"

"¡Cállate!" grito Metallo saltando hacia atrás para golpear a Spiderman contra la pared.

"¡uuuuf!" el robot volvió golpear al arácnido contra la pared hasta que quedo una huella en el cemento. Metallo pensó que con eso podría haber herido lo suficiente al arácnido pero sorprendentemente seguía sujetado con fuerza.

"¿estás tan sorprendido como yo? Pensé que dolería más" dijo Spiderman, claro que los golpes habían dolido pero no como esperaba, supuso que tal vez era por el traje "bueno, si quería dejar huella, pero…" viendo su silueta grabada en la pared "auch"

"¡no tengo tiempo para esto!" grito el robot con corazón de kryptonita golpeando a Spiderman en el rostro para luego sujetarlo de los hombros y arrojarlo hacia adelante esperando escuchar un golpe pero no había nada "¿pero qué…?"

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" pregunto Spidey pegado a la espalda de Metallo.

"¡quítate te encima!" grito el androide moviéndose de un lado a otro e intentando alcanzar al arácnido detrás de él.

"¡arre Toro, arre!" con una mano arriba como si fuera un vaquero "¿sabes que faltaría? Música de fondo para pelear como en Terminator ¿no tienes un reproductor de CD en alguna parte? Tal vez una máquina de karaoke, vamos, canta conmigo, 'I like big butts and I can not lie, You other brothers can't deny'"

"¡¿no sabes cerrar la boca?!" grito Metallo logrando sujetarlo del cuello para golpearlo contra el piso antes de arrojarlo hacia la pared, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse volvió a sujetarlo del cuello contra la pared.

"urghhhh…"

"Una vez que acabe contigo trepa muros, la niña exploradora sigue ¿tus últimas palabras?"

"yo… agh…"

"¿Qué?"

"solo… quería… decir" dijo Spiderman sujetando la muñeca de Metallo "¡sorpresa!" de su espalda salieron las 3 piernas arácnidas, que se clavaron en los hombros del robot y uno en uno de los ojos verdes.

"¡aaarrgghhh!" grito el villano de Superman liberando al arácnido.

"y para tener algo de ayuda" dijo Spiderman cubriendo la kryptonita con su telaraña, pero el brillo no disminuía "ahora solo a esperar a que Supergirl se levante y le patee el trasero hasta la luna" volteo para ver a la kryptoniana esperando verla de pie pero seguía en el suelo retorciéndose con la expresión de dolor en su rostro "eh… ¿Por qué no funciona?"

"no sabes nada sobre los kryptonianos" dijo Metallo con una sonrisa arrancando la telaraña en su pecho.

"es que no pude estudiar para ese examen, estaba ocupado limpiando mis piernas ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es que brillen así?" dijo Spiderman usando las piernas arácnidas para que lo sostenga.

"¡quietos!"

Ambos voltearon para ver que varios policías habían entrado por el mismo hueco que Metallo, apuntándoles con sus armas.

"vaya, vaya, vaya, alguien ha sido un robot travieso"

"¡Abran fuego!" grito uno de los policías haciendo que los otros empiecen a disparar tanto a Metallo como a Spiderman, que usaba las piernas del traje para esquivar las balas.

"¿es en serio?" dijo Spiderman pegándose al techo "yo peleo contra el doble de acción de Arnold Schwarzenegger ¿y aun así me disparan?" apuntándole a la cara de Metallo con sus manos "buenas noches Mr. Roboto" haciendo presión en su palma para disparar su telaraña pero en cambio se escuchó un ruido extraño salía de los lanzadores "pero si los cargue esta mañana" vio sus artilugios y la punta por la que disparaban solo soltaba pequeñas gotas de su fórmula de telaraña "¡no es momento para que se atasquen!"

Dejándose caer cuando vio a Metallo corriendo hacia los policías. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para quitar a unos del camino del androide con corazón de kryptonita.

" _¡necesito telaraña!_ " pensó Spiderman con fuerza. De la nada, dentro de los lentes en su máscara, un símbolo rojo con forma de telaraña apareció, confundiendo al castaño. Las piernas mecánicas se empezaron a mover por si mismas en apuntando al androide, las puntas retrocedieron sobre la piernas mostrando un pequeño cañón de cada punta y de cada uno, salió la misma telaraña de Peter empezando a cubrir a Metallo "¡te adoro Batman!" sin importarle si lo decía en voz alta o no.

"¡no tengo tiempo para esto!" grito Metallo rompiendo la telaraña fácilmente e ignorando los disparos de los policías para caminar hacia Supergirl. Una vez las piernas se detuvieron, Spiderman salto hacia el androide pero este solo tuvo que golpearlo con un revés, enviándolo con los policías derribados.

" _vamos Parker piensa, que sabes de Superman_ " pensó Peter apoyándose en sus manos, intentando recordar lo que había aprendido " _las placas en su pecho no son decorativas, sobre salen demasiado, deben cubrir la kryptonita, si no él estaría expuesta todo el tiempo, aunque podría dañar a Superman, sería demasiado obvio para cualquiera y no llegaría a nada, debe estar hecho de un material especial… ¿Qué era lo único que Flash dijo que Superman no podía ver con su visión de rayos X?... plomo… ¡plomo!_ "

"¡necesito su arma!" dijo Spiderman quitándole el arma a uno de los policías en el suelo.

"¿Para qué? Las balas no sirven"

"no exactamente" dijo Spidey quitándole el cartucho de balas al arma y tomando un par de balas, tomo uno de sus cartuchos de telaraña para abrirlo, abrió la bala y con sumo cuidado empezó a mesclar el plomo con su fórmula de telaraña "con esto debe bastar" cambiando el cartucho dañado con el de plomo.

"adiós, Supergirl" dijo Metallo sujetando a la kryptoniano del cuello y levantando el otro brazo.

"¡déjala en paz!" grito Spiderman sujetando el brazo de Metallo con la telaraña de su brazo derecho.

"¡jamás conocí a un insecto más molesto!" grito Metallo dejando caer a Supergirl para tirar con fuerza del brazo para atraer al arácnido y golpearlo directamente en la cara para dejarlo junto a Supergirl.

"nadie lo entiende… las arañas son arácnido, para ser un robot eres bastante estúpido ¿Qué usas? ¿Widows Vista?" dijo Spiderman disparando tela a la cara y volviendo a cubrir la kryptonita de Metallo.

"no aprendes nunca verdad" dijo Metallo quitándose la red de la cara para darle un rodillazo al arácnido "siempre me gusto aplastar insectos, adiós" a punto de pisarle la cabeza pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder "¿Qué diablos…?" viendo a la kryptoniana apoyada en sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada "aaaaaaww, la niña exploradora hace un último esfuerzo para salvar a su amigo, que poético" corriendo hacia la rubia con el puño en aire pero cuando estaba frente a ella su puño de metal era detenido por la palma abierta de Supergirl, sin problema alguno "… pero, la kryptonita…"

"¿te refieres a la que cubrí con telaraña con plomo?" dijo Spiderman empezando a levantarse lentamente.

Metallo dirigió su vista hacia la kryptoniana, la cual levanto la cabeza mostrando sus ojos con el brillo rojo y una gran expresión de ira.

"oh oh" dijo Metallo algo asustado, antes de que Supergirl lo golpeara con la palma abierta en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder por el mismo agujero en la pared por el que entro.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Supergirl ya recuperada, ayudando al arácnido a levantarse.

"si, Optimus Prime ya no es lo que era" dijo Spiderman.

"¿terminamos con esto?"

"Seguro"

Una vez afuera vieron a Metallo saliendo de entre unos escombros y con la mano de Supergirl marcada en su cuerpo metálico.

"pregunta rápida ¿tienen Angry Birds en su mundo?" preguntó Spidey.

"¿el de las aves en la resortera gigante contra los cerdos? si" respondió Supergirl dándose una idea de lo que quería.

"¿piensas lo mismo que yo?"

"seguro" respondió Supergirl levantando las manos, Spiderman disparo hacia las manos de la kryptoniano que sujeto la red y a penas la tuvo en manos, tiro con fuerza, enviándolo hacia Metallo y golpearlo con todo en la cara dejándolo atontado.

Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, Supergirl voló hacia el villano de metal para golpearlo repetidamente en el pecho. Peter uso sus piernas arácnidas para clavarlas en los hombros por atrás y luego tirar hacia lados opuestos, haciendo que los brazos se separen.

"¡aaaaggghh!" grito Metallo.

"hasta la vista baby" dijo Spiderman antes de que Supergirl se impulsara con fuerza y de un golpe, le arrancara la cabeza a Metallo.

"¿estará bien?" pregunto Spiderman un poco preocupado.

"no te preocupes, he visto a Superman hacer eso miles de veces" respondió Supergirl calmando al arácnido.

"será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que la policía nos…"

 **Clap, Clap, Clap.**

Spiderman miro todo a su alrededor para ver que todos los civiles y policías les aplaudían a los héroes.

"wow, esto es… extraño" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"que nos quieran, normalmente la policía intentaría arrestarme cada vez que aparezco o los civiles me culpan por lo que paso"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Supergirl confundida porque algo así pasara en su mundo.

"es una larga historia" respondió el arácnido a la vez que una camioneta llegaba y de ella salieron unos hombres con trajes SWAT y se dirigían hacia lo que quedaba de Metallo.

"nos encargaremos desde aquí Supergirl y…" dijo uno de los SWAT viendo al arácnido "eh… ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy su vecino amistoso, el inigualable Spiderman" dijo Spiderman con los puños en la cintura.

"¿man? ¿Qué edad tienes?" dijo el policía sin creérselo.

"solo estas celoso de mi chaqueta" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos mientras los policías se llevaban a Metallo "espera ¿solo se lo llevan? ¿Qué hay de la kryptonita?"

"no podemos quitársela, es el núcleo de Metallo, si la quitamos moriría" respondió Supergirl algo molesta "vamos será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Kal llegue y me regañe" a punto de volver a sujetar a Peter como la ultima vez pero este ya estaba en el aire balanceándose.

"¡el último en llegar es un Luthor!" grito Spiderman.

"¡Eso si que no!" dijo la kryptoniana y en segundo ya estaba al lado del arácnido "¿en serio quieres correr contra mí? ¿Se te olvida quién soy?"

"la olvidadiza eres tú"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿y tus bolsas?"

"… ¡mis bolsas!" grito Supergirl deteniéndose de golpe para volver al centro comercial mientras Spiderman se detenía en el borde de un edificio, apoyado sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies mirando la ciudad.

"Esto es increíble, por primera vez desde que soy Spiderman la gente me quiere" dijo Peter para sí mismo bajando la mirada hacia su traje "y este traje es increíble, jamás pensé en que las piernas pudieran disparar telaraña, claro que los golpes de Metallo dolieron pero era más resistente, creo que tendré que agradecerle a Batman ¿Qué les gusta a los murciélagos?"

"¿hablando solo?" dijo Supergirl apareciendo detrás de él con todas sus compras "por cierto, encontré esto" mostrando sus pantalones y zapatillas que había olvidado cuando se cambio.

"eso nos deja a mano" usando su telaraña para atraer sus pantalones.

"vamos, será mejor que volvamos con los Kent antes de que Kal llegue" dijo Supergirl sujetando a Spiderman de la ropa antes de que le contestara.

"¡tienes que dejar de hacer eso!" grito Spiderman escuchando a la rubia reírse.

Una vez más, en segundos volvió a estar en la granja Kent. Mientras que Kara ya tenía su ropa y peluca puesta apenas descendieron en la parte de atrás de la casa, tuvo que esperar a que Peter terminara.

"¿Cómo es que me salvaste de Metallo a tiempo?" dijo Kara viendo a Peter con solo la chaqueta de Spiderman, con los guantes y mascara en mano.

"pues no todos tenemos supervelocidad" dijo Peter quitándose la chaqueta para meter las mangas dentro de si mismas mostrando el lado común de su ropa y guardando los guantes y lanzadores en uno de los bolsillos con cierre.

"¿de dónde sacaste el traje? Creí que tu armadura esa se había prendido fuego" entrando a la casa.

"fue un regalo"

"espera un segundo" dijo Kara quitándole la máscara, la miro más de cerca antes de devolvérsela a Peter con algo de fuerza "Batman lo hizo"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" pregunto el castaño guardando la máscara.

"la máscara tiene algo de plomo, suficiente para que no pueda ver dentro" dijo la castaña algo molesta.

"no te cae muy bien ¿verdad?"

"no me importa lo que Kal diga, ese sujeto es un completo idiota, en especial con sus estúpidos planes de contingencia"

"¿planes de contingencia?"

"ejem"

Ambos voltearon para ver a Jonathan, Martha y a Clark en la sala, los 3 con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"Peter ¿puedo hablar contigo?" dijo Clark caminando hacia las escaleras. Peter miro a Kara esperando algún tipo de ayuda.

"seguro estarás bien" dijo Kara no muy convencida.

"ejem" ambos miraron a los señores Kent, que ambos señalaban al sillón.

"no como yo" el castaño no espero a subir las escaleras mientras a la rubia le esperaba el regaño de su vida.

Peter entro a su cuarto donde Clark lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama.

"escucha… sé que estas molesto"

"¿molesto? Estoy feliz" dijo Clark confundido por la reacción del arácnido.

"¿lo estás?" pregunto Peter igual de confundido.

"Peter salvaste a Kara de Metallo, si no fuera por ti quien sabe que hubiera pasado" dijo el hijo de Krypton poniéndose de pie y estirando su brazo derecho "gracias"

"descuida, es mi trabajo" estrechando la mano del kryptoniano.

"¿de dónde sacaste el traje por cierto?"

Peter señalo el maletín en su cama que tenía la tarjeta con el murciélago de cara. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre de acero, eran las cosas como esas las razones por las que consideraba al murciélago su amigo más cercano, por más que muchos no lo entendieran.

"pero no estoy solo aquí para agradecerte Peter" dijo Clark cerrando la puerta de la habitación y tomando una expresión seria que preocupo al castaño "hemos estado hablando con la Liga, acerca de ti en nuestro universo"

"si es por la vez que le pegue el trasero a Green Lantern al asiento del inodoro, lo siento"

Clark rio al recordar ese día, Flash tuvo que llevar a Peter de un lado a otro en la Atalaya para evitar que Lantern lo atrapara.

"no, no, veras ¿recuerdas que te hablamos que algunos héroes tienen compañeros, como discípulos?"

"si, que no les gusta que los vean como asistentes"

"exacto, semanas antes de que llegaras, hubo un… incidente, es una historia muy larga, pero ahora ellos son un equipo, uno de la liga, parecido al tuyo de cierta forma pero no tan público, hacen misiones de sigilo y espionaje, van a lugares donde ninguno miembro de la Liga podría por diferentes razones, a menos que sea necesario"

"¿y qué es lo que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"queremos que te unas a este equipo, en el tiempo que estés aquí"

"… ¿disculpa?"

"aún son muy nuevos trabajando como equipo y no mucha experiencia solos, ahí es donde entras tú, por lo que nos dijiste, has sido un héroe por más de 1 año, sabes cómo trabajar solo, has trabajado con otros héroes en tu universo y también tuviste tu propio equipo"

"si, pero fueron… días y siendo honesto, creo que los únicos que se llevaban bien eran Powerman y Ironfist"

"no creo que sea tan malo" Clark vio los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas rectas en el rostro de Peter.

"¿en serio?"

"buenoooooo…"

Flash Back, hace varios días, Helicarrier.

En una de los cuartos de conferencias, estaban Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman y Ironfist en la mesa, gritándose los unos a los otros sobre cosas del liderazgo de Peter o la actitud de Sam o las constantes frases de galletas chinas de Danny. De a uno empezaron a levantarse y a mover los brazos para luego aumentar los gritos. A los ojos de cualquiera eran como un grupo de gorilas peleándose por una banana.

Fin del Flash Back 

"… ¿es en serio?"

"y eso fue antes de que a Nova se le ocurriera la idea de querer robar el parche de Nick Fury"

"¿Quién?"

"imagina a Batman como el líder de una organización de espionaje e inteligencia que se encargara de una organización con la tarea de buscar la paz y controlar a los peores súper criminales del mundo"

"… volviendo a nuestro tema, no te obligaremos a unirte a este equipo, es tu completa decisión, pero creo firmemente, que el que te unas a este equipo será tanto bueno para ti como para ellos"

"… ¿y Kara es parte de este equipo?"

"no, no" dijo el hombre de acero rápidamente "Kara, ella… no está lista para esto, no llevaba tanto tiempo como yo en la tierra, aún tiene muchas cosas que aprender"

"¿recuerdas que tiene tu súper oído?"

"no me escuchara, Ma y Pa sobre haber ido a Metropolis sin avisar" dijo Clark riéndose entre dientes.

Peter también mostro una sonrisa, recordando las veces que su tía May lo regañaba por llegar tarde, claro que era por estar afuera como Spiderman.

"yo… tendré que pensarlo"

"no hay problema" Clark se volvió hacia la puerta para abrirla "toma el tiempo que necesites" sin más que decir salió dejando a Peter solo con sus pensamientos.

Más tarde, Monte Justicia

"¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo vieron? Dígame que lo vieron" dijo Kid Flash entrando corriendo al centro del Monte Justicia donde estaban sus otros compañeros.

"si es sobre ese estúpido video del gato de nuevo, te meteré una flecha por donde no da la luz del sol" dijo Artemisa.

"¿de qué hablas Wally?" pregunto Miss Martian al lado de Superboy.

"habla de esto" dijo Robin levantando el brazo izquierdo, de su guante apareció una pantalla holográfica y a los pocos segundos aparecieron las otras. Cada una era un canal de noticia en las que se mostraba imágenes de Spiderman peleando contra Metallo o de Spiderman y Supergirl ganándole a Metallo.

"¿y ese quién es?" preguntó Superboy.

"nadie lo sabe, acaba de aparecer en Metrópolis, parece que Metallo ataco a Supergirl y él salvo" respondió Robin

"no parece tan impresionante" dijo la arquera viendo las imágenes.

"¿bromeas? Le pateo el trasero a Metallo" dijo el velocista.

"ciertamente parece tener habilidades de pelea" dijo Aqualad.

"estoy más interesado en su forma de moverse" dijo el chico maravilla viendo un video en el que el arácnido esquivaba los ataques de Metallo antes de que pasaran "no es solo habilidad, es casi como si tuviera ojos en la nuca, como si supiera que lo van a atacar"

"¿creen que deberíamos unirlo al equipo?" dijo Kid Flash.

"esa no es nuestra decisión Wally" dijo la rubia.

"oh por favor, no todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se unieron porque se los pidieron, algunos pidieron unirse"

"no somos la Liga de la Justicia"

"aunque estoy de acuerdo con Artemisa" interrumpió Aqualad "deberíamos mantener la opción de incluir nuevos miembros al equipo"

"ja" Wally sacándole la lengua a Artemisa, antes de que esta lo golpeara en la cara "¡mi dengua! Me moddí da dengua (mi lengua, me mordí la lengua)"

"te dije advertí sobre sacarle la lengua" dijo Robin riéndose.

"¿Qué es lo que sale de sus muñecas?" pregunto la marciana.

"parece pegamento" dijo la rubia.

"más como una telaraña" dijo el atlante.

"¿creen que haya hecho esas piernas? Obviamente no son orgánicas" pregunto el compañero de Batman.

"izisto en que debediamoz uniddo ad equidpo(insisto en que deberíamos unirlo al equipo)"

"¿y si no quiere?" pregunto la compañera de Green Arrow empezando otra discusión con el compañero de Flash.

"aquí vamos de nuevo" dijo Robin negando con la cabeza.

"¿tú qué crees Superboy?" pregunto M'gann

"no me importa" respondió el súper clon cruzándose de brazos.

Metropolis.

Peter Parker estaba balanceándose de un edificio a otro en su nuevo traje de Spiderman, balancearse siempre le servía para las veces en que tenía cosas que pensar y esta era una de esas veces.

Cierto que la idea de unirse a un equipo era emocionante y tentativa, pero cada vez que pensaba en los lados bueno la imagen de su viejo equipo venía a su cabeza y con ella todo lo que dejo en su universo. Aun no perdía la esperanza de encontrar una forma de volver a su hogar o que SHIELD o Ironman lo encuentren.

Pero muy dentro de él, temía que nunca volviera, no es que este universo tuviera algo de malo, hasta ahora todos habían sido buenos con, comprensivos y hospitalarios, pero no era su hogar.

Y ese era el miedo mayor. Se dejó caer para luego dar un fuerte impulso para luego aterrizar de cuclillas al borde de un edificio y ver lo que le habían descrito como la ciudad del mañana.

Temía encariñarse demasiado, que si de alguna forma volvía, no tomara esa oportunidad por haberse encariñado con alguien o haber formado una vida aquí. Porque él se conocía demasiado bien. Pero se había expuesto como Spiderman ante la ciudad más conocida y ya podía sentir esa pequeña voz gritándole que patrulle, que se una al equipo, incluso que vaya a Nueva york.

¡Nueva York! ¡De un universo alternativo!

"¡alguien ayúdeme!"

Giro la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, una mujer estaba contra la pared y había 3 hombres que se acercaban a ella, con armas en las manos.

"oh chicos, nos sacamos la lotería" dijo uno de los asaltantes.

"por favor… aléjense"

"oh ¿Quién nos obligara?"

"¡Yo!" grito Spiderman descendiendo sobre el callejón entre la mujer y los asaltantes.

"¿Quién se supone que eres tú?"

"soy su vecino, el inigualable Spiderman"

"¿man? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

" _ok, 2 veces en un día, no es para exasperarse_ " pensó Spiderman antes de disparar su telaraña hacia adelante para impulsarse hacia uno de los asaltantes y golpearlo directamente en la cara. Los otros 2 le apuntaban desde lados opuestos. Dio un salto a la vez que disparaba su red en la cabeza de ambos y tirando para que choquen entre ellos, para después golpear a uno con el puño y a otro con el pie.

"¡quieto fenómeno!" grito el primer asaltante apuntándole a la cabeza al arácnido. Este salto hacia atrás aterrizando en los hombros del asaltante, y usando sus poderes adheribles, para girarlo sobre el aire estrellándolo en la pared y pegarlo con su red antes de que caiga.

"bueno, no tuve muchos chistes pero creo que…" no pudo hablar más cuando la mujer corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"¡gracias, gracias, gracias!" repetía la mujer una y otra vez sin importarle el llorar.

"eh, yo… no es nada" dijo Spiderman aun si poder acostumbrarse al hecho de que aquí la gente le agradecía y no lo culpaba por lo que paso "eh… creo que había un bar a unas calles de aquí… puedes esperar ahí y llamar a la policía, creo que hacían descuentos a mujeres hoy" rápidamente salto de pared en pared hasta que tuvo la suficiente altura como balancearse entre los edificios.

Algo en su reciente actuación había hecho alguna reacción en su cerebro. El salvar a la gente era por lo que era Spiderman, era su responsabilidad como héroe. Su tío Ben se lo había dicho, que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, dimensión alternativa o no, el aún tenía el poder, tenía la responsabilidad de hacer la diferencia con este poder. Y dado que no parecía haber ningún arácnido en otra parte, tal vez, no sería tan mala la idea de ser un héroe en el tiempo que se quede.

Claro que el que le aplaudan por vencer al villano, el que le agradecieran por salvarlos, y que no haya un bigotudo gritando en una pantalla gigante, eran un beneficio extra.

"¿una moneda por sus pensamientos?"

La voz de Superman volando a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"hey Supi, ¿Cómo va todo?"

"eso iba a preguntarte, parece que te adaptaste rápido al ritmo de Metropolis"

"lo sineto" dijo Spiderman deteniéndose al borde de un edificio "no es que quiera invadir tu ciudad, pero, vi a esos tipos y…"

"hey, tranquilo, es bueno tener un par de manos extra" dijo Superman flotando a un lado del arácnido "con la Liga de la Justicia funcionando diariamente es bueno saber que hay más héroes allá fuera"

"gracias"

"¿pensaste en lo del equipo?"

"lo estuve pensando mucho, lo medite y después de consultar con mi espíritu guía… decidí aceptar" sacándole una sonrisa al kryptoniano "pero tengo 2 condiciones"

"Kara no se unirá al equipo" cruzándose de brazos sin intención de cambiar de cambiar de opinión.

"entonces tengo una condición"

Al día siguiente.

"¿Así que te vas?" dijo Kara frente a la puerta de la habitación de Peter quien juntaba sus cosas.

"algo así, la Liga dejara que me quede en Nueva York en el tiempo que me quede" respondió Peter guardando su ropa, se sentía mal por no decirle a Kara sobre el equipo pero Superman había sido muy estricto con respecto a eso.

"¿estás seguro? Aquí hay mucho espacio y dicen que Metrópolis es como Nueva York, solo que sin súper humanos"

"oye no te preocupes, puedo venir a visitarte con esos tubos zeta y tú puedes volar, puedes ir a Nueva York ¿no?"

"no es lo mismo, Smallville y Metrópolis están a segundo uno del otro" dijo la kryptoniana bajando la mirada "voy a extrañar que haya otro adolecente con súper poderes por aquí"

"se sintió bien, pero no importa que universo, sigo siendo Spiderman"

"claro que lo eres" abrazando al castaño "vamos" ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa donde estaban los padres adoptivos de Clark esperando.

"gracias por dejar que me quede señores Kent"

"cuando quieras hijo" dijo Jonathan estrechando la mano del castaño.

"puedes venir cuando quieras Peter" dijo Martha dándole un abrazo rápido.

Peter abrió la puerta esperando ver a Superman o a Clark en un auto pero no había nadie.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Peter dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando un borrón rojo que despedía ratos amarillos.

"lo siento Flash, mejor suerte para la próxima"

"ya veras, algún día te seré más rápido que tu sentido arácnido" dijo Flash caminando hacia el arácnido "señores Kent, Kara" inclinando la cabeza.

"Flash" dijeron los padres de Superman.

"Barry" saludo Kara pero cuando vio que la sonrisa en el rostro del velocista desapareció se dio cuenta de su error.

"¿Barry?" dijo Peter dando a entender que no sabía la verdadera identidad del velocista.

"ups" dijo Kara avergonzada.

"creo que mejor nos vamos" dijo Flash sujetando a Peter y desapareciendo en segundos.

Al igual que con Superman, el vieja con Flash solo duro segundos cuando aparecieron en el mismo callejo que habían sido transportados desde la Atalaya.

"así que ¿Barry?"

"aaaahh, qué más da" dijo flash tirando de su máscara hacia atrás mostrando un par de ojos azules y su cabello rubio corto "mi nombre es Barry Allen, el hombre más rápido del mundo" estirando su brazo.

"Peter Parker" estrechando la mano del velocista "entonces ¿Cómo funciona esto?"

"entras a la cabina y eso te transportara directamente hacia el Monte Justicia, aun no agregamos tu código, pero pronto lo tendremos, ahora el equipo está por tener una misión, así que servirá para que te familiarices con todos, yo llevare tus cosas a Nueva York, cuando vuelva te mostrare donde te quedaras" explico el rubio volviendo a ponerse su máscara "¿leíste las revistas y links que te dimos?"

"casi me vuelvo loco, pero si" empezando a cambiarse.

"bien, entonces, cuestionario rápido" dijo Flash sacando unas fotos de quien sabe dónde "¿Quién es el?"

"ese Robin, el chico maravilla, compañero de Batman, sin poderes, pero se parece a Batman sin el toque siniestro que hace que quieras cambiarte el pantalón" Flash cambio la foto "Kid Flash, tu compañero, no tan rápido como tu… Aqualad, compañero de Aquaman, es rey de Atlantis, como Namor en mi mundo… Artemisa, nueva compañera de Green Arrow que es como Hawkeye pero no es un idiota… Miss Martian, sobrina de Detective Marciano, es nueva en esto… ese no se quién es"

"este es Superboy, es… digamos que nuevo también"

"¿Superman tiene un compañero? ¿Por qué no lo dijo?" ajustando sus lanzadores.

"no es su compañero, es… algo complicado, será mejor el equipo te explique"

"si tú lo dices" poniéndose la máscara y caminando hacia la cabina.

"buena suerte" dijo el velocista con ambos pulgares arriba, tomando la bolsa de Peter antes de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que Peter desaparecía en un destello.

Monte Justicia.

"¿alguno sabe cuál es la misión?" pregunto Kid Flash comiendo una bolsa de papas.

"no lo sé, mi tío J'onn dijo que iba a pasar algo importante" dijo Miss Martian.

"buenos días a todos" dijo Red Tornado "antes de que Batman les diga la misión quiero decirles que habrá un nuevo miembro en el equipo"

"¿es ese chico araña de Metrópolis?" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Wally, en serio ¿Qué probabilidades hay de qué…?"

"reconocido" dijo la computadora del Monte Justicia "Spiderman B08"

El tubo zeta se ilumino por un instante antes de que este saliera Spiderman, tambaleándose levemente.

"ooooohhh, eso sigue tan extraño" dijo Spiderman aclarando su mente y empezando a mirar todo a su alrededor "linda cueva" bajo la vista para ver al resto del equipo, algunos se veían sorprendidos y otros tenían una leve sonrisa.

"Ni. Una. Palabra" dijo Artemisa entre diente al ver la expresión en la cara de Wally.

"¿Qué probabilidades hay? Yo digo que muchas" dijo Kid Flash acercándose a súper velocidad al arácnido "hey nuevo, Kid Flash, un placer" extendiendo la mano.

"un placer" estrechando la mano del pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Aqualad, soy el líder del equipo" saludando al arácnido de la misma forma.

"Robin, bienvenido a las pequeñas ligas"

"Artemisa"

"Hola, soy M'gann o Miss Martian, bienvenido al equipo" dijo la marciana algo emocionada.

Todos giraron a ver a Superboy esperando que se presentara.

"el sonrisas es Superboy" dijo el chico maravilla.

"hola a todos, soy Spiderman, un placer"

"¿Man? ¿Cuántos años tienes? No te ofendas pero, no pareces ser mayor que nosotros" dijo Kid Flash riéndose entre dientes.

"si escucho esa pregunta una vez más, creo que voy a gritar" dijo Spiderman confundiendo a sus nuevos compañeros.

"escuchen todos" todos voltearon para ver a Batman caminando junto a Black Canary hacia las pantallas holográficas del centro del Monte Justicia "en esta misión es importante que sean cuidadosos"

"tú debes ser el nuevo" dijo Black Canary "un placer, Black Canary, yo soy la instructora de combate del equipo"

"gusto en conocerte Canary, soy Spiderman"

"¿man? Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?" haciendo que algunos se rían entre dientes.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghh!" grito ya saben quién.

 ** _Bien, eso es todo por ahora, Spiderman ya es parte del equipo y en el próximo capítulo será la primera misión ¿Cómo saldrá la misión con un Spiderman que no está acostumbrado a trabajar con estos heroes? Tendrán que esperar, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**

 ** _Harley: ¿y yo cuando aparecere?-_**

 ** _predalien: en algun momento-_**

 ** _Harley: ¿cuando?-_**

 ** _Predalien: no seas impaciente-_**

 ** _Harley: no me obligues a quemar todas tus proviciones de un año de comics-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡ni tu estas tan loca!- sosteniendo una caja con comics_**


	4. Divide y venceras

**_Una de las aclaraciones que quiero hacer es recordarles, que aunque no lo demuestra, Spiderman posee una gran fuerza, aun de adolecente, una vez, en el universo Ultimate, levanto un camión de gasolina sobre su cabeza y lo estrello sobre el Green Goblin._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 4: Divide y Vencerás.

"creemos que habrá un posible intento de fuga en la prisión de Stryker" dijo Batman viendo a los súper adolecentes, una vez Spiderman se calmó por la constante referencia a su edad.

" _¡tengo 16 por amor de Dios!_ " pensó Spiderman aun molesto.

"aún no sabemos quién hará el intento, también la información podría ser falsa, pero hay muchos prisioneros, algunos son metahumanos muy peligrosos"

" _¿Qué diablos es un metahumano?_ "

"¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?" preguntó Aqualad.

"necesitamos que vigilen la isla, en caso de un intento de fuga los detendrán, la Liga intervendrá si tiene que hacerlo" respondió el murciélago de Gotham.

"entendido" dijo el atlante.

"¿y cómo llegaremos?" pregunto Spiderman llamando la atención del equipo "¿le pedimos a Scotty que nos teletransporte o qué?" señalando los tubos zeta.

"tenemos nuestro propio modo de transporte" dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

"vamos, te fascinara la nave" dijo Kid Flash desapareciendo con su velocidad mientras el resto del equipo empezaba a caminar por el mismo camino que el velocista y Spiderman los seguía. Se detuvo un momento para luego darse vuelta hacia el caballero de la noche.

"gracias… por todo" rápidamente volvió a tomar el paso del equipo.

"¿de qué está hablando?" pregunto Black Canary confundida al murciélago de espaldas, sin ver la muy pequeña, pequeña, pequeña, pequeñisisisima sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

El arácnido miraba los pasillos de la cueva mientras, miro las puertas que supuso eran las habitaciones de aquellos que se quedaban en la cueva.

Finalmente llegaron al hangar de la cueva, por la forma en que Kid Flash había mencionado la nave, esperaba ver una gigantesca belleza de la aeronáutica. En cambio había una especie de huevo gigante con rojo y negro.

"eh… entonces… ¿un dragón saldrá y nos llevara a donde tenemos que ir?"

"solo está dormida tonto" dijo Miss Martian extendiendo el brazo con la palma abierta hacia el huevo. De golpe el huevo gigante empezó a aumentar de tamaño y a cambiar a una forma extraña, hasta que se formó la bio nave de M'gann "taraaaan"

"ok… ahora sí que estoy muy impresionado" dijo Spiderman viendo al resto del equipo entrar a la nave "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"es mi bio nave marciana, responde a mis órdenes mentales" respondió la pelirroja. Una vez dentro de la nave, esta se sentó en el asiento del piloto y a los pocos segundos, otros asientos se formaron en el resto de la nave que parecían tener sus propios controles, aunque claro no entendía las formas o los colores que estaban.

"estoy muy impresionado" dijo Spiderman tomando asiento en el lugar cerca de la punta de la nave y un cinturón en X rodeaba su torso " _es mejor que los aviones pequeños de SHIELD_ "

Lentamente la bio nave se elevo hasta que finalmente despegó saliendo por el hangar del Monte Justicia. Spiderman miraba por la ventana, asombrado por la vista.

"modo camuflaje activado" dijo Miss Martian a la vez que su cinturón se desabrochaba "¿y cómo fue que te uniste al equipo?"

"¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?" pregunto Kid Flash.

" _rápido Parker, piensa el algo_ " pensó Spiderman con desesperación "eh, bueno, aunque suene difícil de creer, estaba en una demostración científica, una araña genéticamente alterada se interpuso en la exposición de la radiación y luego me pico, me desmaye y cuando desperté tenia poderes arácnidos"

"¿es en serio? ¿Una araña radioactiva te dio poderes?" pregunto Artemisa sin poder creerlo.

"créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú"

"pero eso no te da poderes, te da cáncer" dijo el velocista.

"¿y nunca has escuchado ningún origen de poderes más extraño?" dijo Spiderman sin querer revelar que sabía el origen de Flash.

"eh… bueno…" Kid Flash decidió callarse al recordar justo lo que el arácnido quería.

"¿y cómo te uniste al equipo?" volvió a preguntar la marciana.

"eso es más fácil, después de que Supergirl y yo vencimos a Metallo, Superman me hablo de este equipo y pensé que sería una buena idea el probar trabajar con ustedes" ignorando por completo la expresión de Superboy al mencionar a Superman y que haya tenido más contacto con él del que tuvo desde que se unió al equipo.

"momento, momento, momento" dijo Kid Flash "¿conoces a Supergirl?"

"algo así"

"¿Qué tan linda es de cerca?"

"Wally" dijo Aqualad llamándole la atención.

"¿Qué? Era una pregunta"

"¿Wally?" preguntó el arácnido pasándole exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado con Flash esta mañana.

"si, ese es mi nombre, Wally West" dijo el pelirrojo quitándose la máscara "¿y el tuyo?" volviendo a ponerse la máscara.

"ya se los dije"

"se refiere a tu verdadero nombre" dijo el compañero de Aquaman "fuera de servicio, soy Kaldur'ahm, puedes decirme Kaldur"

"yo, eh… no me siento cómodo diciéndoles mi identidad secreta todavía" respondió el trepa muros.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Nosotros te dijimos las nuestras" dijo el compañero de Flash algo molesto.

"oye, en primera, fue un accidente, en segunda, jamás se los pedí y en tercera, solo los conozco desde hace 10 minutos, ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Spiderman usando sus dedos para contar.

"pero es lo justo"

"oye, déjalo en paz" dijo Artemisa sentada detrás de Peter "no está obligado a decirle nada a nadie, es su decisión si quiere decirnos y no veo que te quejes conmigo porque nunca les dije mi nombre completo"

"exacto, gracias Artemisa"

"eso es diferente, ya vimos tu rostro"

"¿entonces por qué nadie se queja de que el niño maravilla no muestre su cara?" señalándolo con el pulgar.

"primero que nada, es chico maravilla, y ella tiene razón Wally, es su decisión no la nuestra" dijo Robin sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su brazo.

"no es lo mismo, nosotros" señalándose a sí mismo y a Aqualad "sabemos quién eres"

"exacto, solo ustedes" dijo Miss Martian "y ni yo o Superboy o Artemisa nos hemos quejado alguna vez"

"… ¿al menos nos mostraras tu cara?" dijo Kid Flash casi vencido solo para ver al arácnido negar con la cabeza "¡oh por favor!"

"¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?" preguntó Spiderman.

"se trata de confianza, somos un equipo"

"un equipo que solo 2 miembros saben la verdadera identidad de 1"

"eso es porque Batman no le deja decir quién es"

"¿y eso qué?"

"y, bueno, es Batman" dijo Wally haciendo énfasis en Batman.

"… esa tiene que ser la respuesta más estúpida que he escuchado" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos " _porque es Batman ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_ "

"ooooooooooohhh" exclamo Wally "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? que le hayas pateado el trasero a Metallo no significa que no pueda patear el tuyo"

"quiero ver que lo intentes Speedy Gonzales"

"¡suficiente ustedes 2!" grito Aqualad girando sobre su asiento al frente de la nave "Spiderman, Wally tiene razón, tenemos que poder confiar los unos en los otros" el arácnido estaba a punto de hablar pero "pero nos dirá quién es cuando él quiera y cuando esté listo" volviendo a girar sobre su asiento para mirar al frente dejado a todos callados.

"gracias" susurro Spiderman a Artemisa.

"no hay de que, los nuevos nos cuidamos las espaldas de" respondió la rubia.

Durante el resto del viaje se quedaron en silencio, ninguno parecía querer hablar con alguien, incluso Wally no había hecho ninguno intento de conquistar a M'gann.

Cuando finalmente habían llegado a la Isla Stryker, ya era de noche. Peter se le había quedado mirando al principio, era como la prisión, La Balsa, de su mundo, solo que según Batman, aquí también apresaban a criminales comunes.

"wow, es impresionante" dijo Spiderman. La bio nave de la marciana se quedó flotando detrás de la prisión aun en modo camuflaje.

Uno a uno fueron descendiendo y tomando posiciones. Spiderman y Artemisa estaban de pie sobre uno de los bordes que resaltaba en el edificio de la prisión, el arácnido había optado por quedarse afuera de la prisión sin haberles dicho sobre su sentido arácnido. Kid Flash se había quedado en el suelo para revisar el perímetro, Aqualad estaba en el agua que rodeaba a la isla, y Robin, Miss Martian y Superboy estaban ocultos dentro.

" _Entablando enlace psíquico_ " pensó Miss Martian conectando las mentes de todos en el equipo.

"aaagggh" gruño Spiderman cuando sintió un corto pero fuerte dolor de cabeza " _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ "

" _lo siento, debimos advertirte sobre esto_ " pensó Miss Martian, haciendo que Peter mire hacia todos lados para buscando la fuente de esa voz.

" _¿eres tu Señor?_ " pensó Spiderman mirando hacia el cielo.

" _no, Megan conecto nuestras mentes, podemos escuchar lo que los otros piensan_ " respondió Aqualad.

" _así podremos comunicarnos sin necesidad de usar radio y que nos interfieran la frecuencia_ " pensó Robin.

" _eso es genial y espeluznante al mismo tiempo_ " pensó Spiderman recordando la vez que se encontró con los X-Men, sacando sus piernas mecánicas para apoyarse y relajar los pies.

" _¿Cómo haces eso?_ " pregunto Artemisa viendo sus piernas mecánicas.

" _¿Qué cosa?_ "

" _las piernas_ "

" _oh, eh… no estoy muy seguro, es decir, las controlo como si fueran mis propios brazos y piernas pero… no tengo claro cómo es que se guardan y salen_ "

" _¿no las hiciste tú?_ " pregunto Robin.

" _ojala_ " respondió Spiderman con una leve risa " _lo único que invente fueron mis lanzadores de telaraña con una fórmula que hice pero, las piernas… un amigo… o al menos espero que lo siga siendo o lo sea, hizo… un traje para mí pero puede que lo haya roto un poco cuando se dañó cuando trate de repararlo y lo único que sobrevivieron fueron estas piernas_ "

" _¿Quién las hizo? ¿Star Labs? ¿Wayne Tech?_ "

" _¿o tampoco no nos dirás esto?_ " pensó Kid Flash.

" _eres más terco que una mula_ " pensó Spiderman.

" _ignóralo, es lo que yo hago_ " pensó Artemisa

"… **suspiro** _verán, yo…_ "

 _Sentido arácnido._

" _algo anda mal_ " pensó Spiderman mirando hacia la ciudad frente a la prisión.

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ " pregunto Miss Martian.

" _mi sentido arácnido está sonando_ " respondió el arácnido pero solo planteo más preguntas.

" _¿tú qué esta qué?_ " preguntaron todos a la vez.

" _es un sexto sentido que me advierte del peligro_ "

" _¿Cómo qué?_ "

Estaba a punto de responder cuando se escucharon unas especie de pisadas, no las de un hombre, eran como las de un rinoceronte corriendo a toda velocidad, pero con sus 2 patas.

La puerta principal fue derribada de un golpe por una especie de criatura de roca, aún más grande que Metallo, como de un Hulk.

"cosas como eso" dijo Spiderman dejándose caer mientras Artemisa disparaba sus flechas hacia la criatura de roca pero al igual que las balas de policía, no parecían hacerle nada "¿vienes a visitar a tu mamá? Si es así, temo que las horas de visita terminaron hace 5 minutos" disparando su red a la cara de la criatura de roca pero este se cubría con su gigantesco brazo antes de golpear al arácnido con un revés enviándolo contra el muro que rodeaba la prisión "… eso sí que no lo vi venir"

Una ráfaga de agua golpeo la espalda de la criatura, Spiderman vio a Aqualad con los mangos de sus espaldas atrayendo el agua que rodeaba la isla para luego dispararlo. Pero ni aun así detuvieron al intruso de correr hacia a la entrada a la prisión.

"¡es mío!" grito Kid Flash corriendo hacia el intruso pero al que con Spiderman lo derribo de un revés con el otro brazo.

" _¡tengan cuidado ahí adentro!_ " grito Artemisa en su mente dejando de disparar sus flechas para saltar del muro antes de que el monstruo chocara con la pared " _¡es Cinderblock!_ "

"¿Qué diablos es un Cinderblock?" susurro Spiderman para sí mismo, era extraño el no poder tener pensamientos propios sin que alguien más los leyera.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Artemisa ayudando al arácnido a ponerse de pie mientras Aqualad hacia lo mismo con Kid Flash.

"me han golpeado más duro, vamos" respondió Spiderman una vez de pie para poder entrar a la prisión con el resto del equipo "oye Cinderblock, creo que lo entendiste mal, normalmente la gente intenta escapar de la cárcel, no entrar"

"pero aquí tienes 7 razones para querer salir" dijo Robin saliendo de entre las sombras con Miss Martian y Superboy, una vez el resto del equipo aparecía frente al villano de roca.

"hagas como hagas las cuentas, el resultado es que vas a perder" dijo Kid Flash.

Cinderblock solo soltó un rugido estruendoso para luego correr hacia los jóvenes héroes. Superboy fue el primero en responder saltando hacia Cinderblock, pero a pesar de su fuerza kryptoniana solo lo hizo retroceder, Kid Flash volvió a correr hacia él y rodearlo dándole varios golpes en sus piernas a su velocidad pero estos no parecían hacer nada.

Cinderblock dio un fuerte pisotón levantando el cemento bajo el velocista elevándolo en el aire.

"te tengo" dijo Spiderman sujetándolo del cuello de su traje en medio del aire y pegándose a la pared "¿sabías que así lleva mamá gato a sus gatitos?"

"suéltame de una vez"

"como quieras" dejándolo caer al suelo.

"aaaaaagggh, caí sobre mis llaves"

El villano de roca volvió a correr pero esta vez hacia Miss Martian, quien al no poder entrar en su mente, levanto el concreto al igual que él para usarlo como un escudo y evitar un golpe mortal.

Aqualad, Robin, Spiderman y Superboy corrieron contra él mientras Artemisa disparaba sus Flechas manteniendo su distancia.

Pero una vez más Cinderblock los golpeo a los 3 originales con un revés, a la vez que Spiderman corría por su brazo para sentarse en sus hombros y pasar un hilo de telaraña sobre los ojos de Cinderblock y sujetarlo con ambas manos.

" _como desearía poder tener mis redes eléctricas_ " pensó Spiderman tratando de no soltar al villano de roca que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

" _¿tienes redes eléctricas?_ " pregunto Robin en su mente.

" _demonios, me olvide del encale_ " pensó el arácnido perdiendo la concentración lo suficiente para que Cinderblock lo tomara del traje y lo arrojara a la pared luego tomo a Superboy con ambas manos y hacer presión.

Superboy gruño ante la presión pero rápidamente empezó a usar su súper fuerza con los antebrazos para separar las manos de Cinderblock pero sin caerse.

"soy más fuerte de lo que crees" gruño Superboy dándole un cabezazo y una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarse e impulsarlo hasta los barrotes de la pared. En el momento Aqualad y Kid Flash corrieron hacia Cinderblock.

"¿estás bien Supi?" pregunto Spiderman acercándose al clon kryptoniano.

"estoy bien" respondió entre dientes.

"tienes, eh… un agujero en tu camiseta" Superboy bajo la mirada para ver que la mitad de su símbolo había sido arrancado. Miro a Cinderblock que tenía la otra mitad en su mano.

"esa camiseta la adoro" Superboy volteo para mirar al nuevo integrante del equipo "¿Qué tan fuerte son tú y tus telarañas?"

"son tan fuertes como el metal y una vez sostuve un auto que por el peso creo que tenía a todas las Kardashian"

"perfecto, te lanzare"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué…? Oooooooohhh, ya entendí, perfecto"

Se alejó unos pasos del súper clon para luego disparar su red hacia él que lo atrapo con ambas manos.

"oye" llamándole la atención de Superboy "que batee un strike" flexionando los músculos del brazo, Superboy comenzó a girarlos sobre sí mismo sin soltar la telaraña haciendo girar al arácnido también hasta que paso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y lanzando a Spiderman hacia Cinderblock a toda velocidad.

" _¡aaaaaaa uuuuunn laaaaaadoooooo!_ " grito Spiderman en la conexión mental haciendo que todos se alejen de Cinderblock "¡abre grande!" retrayendo la mano para dar un gran golpe en la boca que sumado al impulso derribo al villano de roca, dejándolo de cara al piso "toma asiento, relájate y disfruta estar inconsciente"

"buen trabajo los 2" dijo Aqualad.

"¿esta inconsciente?" pregunto Artemisa apuntándole con su arco.

"eso creo" respondió el arácnido, antes de escuchar un gruñido detrás de él. Lentamente y con duda giro para ver a Cinderblock apoyado en sus manos, parecía estar moviendo la mandíbula. El villano de roca volteo para mostrar su rostro con uno de sus diente fuera de su lugar "… uy perdón" recibiendo un golpe que lo hizo retroceder hasta afuera de la prisión.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Miss Martian usando su telequinesis para detener al arácnido "¿estás bien?" flotando hacia su nuevo compañero.

"si… que es un moretón en todo el pecho" respondió Spiderman como Miss Martian lo dejaba con cuidado de pie pero apenas se movió se escuchó un fuerte crack "… y una costilla menos" sujetándose el costado con algo de dolor.

"te llevare a la nave" dijo la marciana.

"estoy bien, puedo con esto" dijo Spiderman disparando su red para balancearse de vuelta a la acción.

Cinderblock abrió la boca y dejo escapar un gruñido que se semejaba. Les dio la espalda para mirar el pasillo que guiaba hacia el resto de la prisión, hasta que Robin salto a su espalda y sujetándose del cuello con los brazos.

"si te resistes voy a apretarte con más fuerza" dijo Robin mientras Cinderblock se movía de un lado a otro para quitarse al compañero de Batman de encima. Tomo una de las vigas de la pared, lo levanto haciendo que Robin salte antes de que se golpeara a si mismo pero no parecía haberle hecho nada.

Superboy hizo lo mismo que el villano de roca antes de saltar hacia él y que las vigas chocaran como espadas, pero más que eso, era Superboy golpeando la viga contra la de Cinderblock.

Cinderblock deslizo la viga sobre la de Superboy para moverla y antes de que el clon pudiera actuar, Cinderblock lo golpeo con la viga mandándolo hasta la pared del final del pasillo.

Volvió a gruñir como si se riera solo para correr por el pasillo por el que había golpeado a Superboy.

"¡oye cabeza de roca!" grito Robin corriendo por el mismo pasillo sin ver que Spiderman hacia lo mismo, ambos corrieron por el lado opuesto de la pared, cada uno con su método, Robin a punto de lanzarle uno de sus discos y Spiderman apuntándole con sus lanzadores. Una vez en el techo ambos se preparaban para disparar sus proyectiles al saltar del techo, pero sus pies se engancharon con los del otro haciéndolos girar y estrellarse contra la pared opuesta. En la confusión Spiderman aun disparo sus bolas de telaraña que se estrellaron contra Kid Flash y Miss Martian dejándolos pegados, mientras que Robin dejo caer su disco cerca de Artemisa y Aqualad liberando una luz que los cegó momentáneamente.

"lo siento mucho" dijo Spiderman levantándose rápidamente y sacar sus piernas arácnidas para cortar la telaraña sin lastimar a sus nuevos compañeros.

Al ver que estaban distraídos, Cinderblock cambio de dirección hacia la izquierda derribando pared tras pared en la que se encontraban los presos.

"¡somos libres!" gritaron muchos de los convictos corriendo fuera de sus celdas hacia la salida.

"¡atrápenlos!" grito Aqualad una vez recupero la visión y usando sus sables de agua, Robin saco un bastón para derribar a varios, Artemisa usaba flechas que antes de impactar liberaban una red o un plástico que los inmovilizaba, Miss Martian los dejaba inconscientes con golpes al cerebro, Kid Flash los derribaba con su velocidad y Spiderman los golpeaba para luego pegarlos al piso o pared.

Mientras ellos arreglaban el problema, Cinderblock había llegado al ala donde encerraban a los súper villanos. Camino por el pasillo hasta que vio una placa en una pared de metal tan grande como un auto. "Prisionero 385901, absoluto silencio" era lo que decía la placa.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de correr y golpear la puerta con el hombro derribándola sin problemas.

Dentro de la habitación había solo un tubo colgando del techo, había música sin letra, parecida a la de un salón de masajes. Cinderblock camino hacia el tuvo en el centro de la habitación donde vio que dentro había un hombre muy flaco usando solo calzoncillos, flotando en una especie de líquido, pero lo más curioso es que parecía estar absolutamente dormido.

Sujeto el tubo con ambas manos para arrancarlo cortando así los cables que lo mantenían en suspensión. Lo cargo en su hombro derecho para poder caminar hacia la pared, y al igual que las otras, hacerle un agujero para poder escapar.

Al frente de la prisión, 2 convictos que había ignorado a los héroes corrían hacia la salida de la isla Stryker.

Hasta que las puertas que Cinderblock había derribado se elevaron por sí mismas para luego bloquear la salida de la prisión. Del centro de la puerta apareció Miss Martian desactivando su modo camuflaje.

"¿Van a alguna parte?" dijo Miss Martian antes de que los prisioneros se desmayen.

Uno a uno, los convictos eran enviados a nuevas celdas hasta que repararan las otras. El equipo estaba en fuera del edificio de la prisión en caso de que alguno de los prisioneros intente escapar.

"¿una fuga?" dijo Artemisa recordando la orden de Batman "yo no veo ninguna"

"ninguno la habría visto si el nuevo no se hubiera equivocado" dijo Robin señalando a Spiderman con el pulgar.

"¿yo? Yo no me equivoque, tú te interpusiste" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos.

"tú te adelantaste y Cinderblock se escapó por tu culpa"

"¡¿estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?!"

"¡¿Quieres que lo diga otra vez?!"

"basta, no hablen así" dijo Miss Martian poniéndose entre ambos héroes.

"todos cometemos errores" dijo Aqualad "no estábamos listos para Cinderblock, lo importante ahora es buscarlo" viendo que ambos se daban la espalda.

"si van a pelear, denme tiempo para vender entradas" dijo Kid Flash antes de que Artemisa lo golpee en la cabeza.

"Cinderblock escapo, por más que griten eso no cambiara" dijo Superboy.

"Superboy tiene razón" dijo Artemisa "dejen de actuar como tontos y vámonos a buscarlo"

Ambos voltearon a verse solo para soltar aire por la nariz y volver a darse la espalda mientras el resto negaba con la cabeza.

"perdedor" dijo Robin.

"patán" dijo Spiderman.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo volteando a verse y ponerse uno frente al otro.

"¿algún problema cabeza de tela?"

"si, mide 1 metro y medio, y huele a gel para el cabello barato"

"auch" susurro Artemisa ante el insulto mientras Kid Flash trataba de no reírse.

"¡pues tu eres un torpe novato y hueles a insecticida!"

"¡eres mandón, grosero y tu antifaz es estúpido! ¡¿Cómo puede un antifaz ocultar tu identidad secreta?!"

"¡Ni siquiera sé porque estas en este equipo!"

"sigue así y te lo demostrare" a punto de saltar el uno hacia el otro pero ambos sintieron que eran jalados hacia arriba.

"si quieren comportarse como niño vayan a una escuela primaria" dijo el súper clon sosteniendo a ambos de su ropa en el aire "ahora tenemos un monstruo que atrapar, tienen que de comportarse como tontos y olvidarlo, ya tenemos a Artemisa y a Wally para eso"

"¡oye!" gritaron ambos.

"… está bien" dijeron ambos a la vez para ser bajados por Superboy.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Miss Martian al líder del equipo.

"volvamos a la bio nave, los prisioneros siguen en su lugar, volvamos al Monte Justicia, después buscaremos a Cinderblock" respondió Aqualad desanimado.

Lugar desconocido.

Cinderblock, con el prisionero dormido cargado en su hombro, estaba en una habitación a oscuras, donde solo era iluminado por una luz sobre él. Varias pantallas a su alrededor aparecieron, con siluetas humanas hechas de luz.

"bien hecho Cinderblock ¿liberarías a nuestro amigo?" dijo una voz distorsionada, que salía de una de las pantallas.

El monstruo de roca apoyo él tuvo en el piso para poder girar la tapa liberando un vapor. Lentamente los ojos del hombre dentro del tubo se fueron abriendo, primero en sorpresa para cambiar rápidamente a miedo.

"¿Qué?... no… no lo entienden ¡solo soy normal cuando estoy dormido!" grito el hombre dentro del frasco, su piel empezó a tornarse de un tono purpura oscuro, su piel se estiraba con el agua hasta que fluía con el agua al punto de que el vidrio se rompió por la presión. En el suelo cayo una gran mancha del purpura oscuro que siguió creciendo, el ahora liquido pegajoso se acumulaba hasta que le dio la forma de un hombre tan alto como Cinderblock, con músculos más grandes y una cabeza en la que no parecía haber cuello, se había convertido en Plasmus.

"Sr. Cinderblock, ¿sería tan amable de llevar a Sr. Plasmus fuera?" dijo otra voz con un acento francés antes de que ambos monstruos gigantes se dieran vuelta a las pantallas para caminar.

Con el equipo.

Dentro de la bio nave nadie hablaba con nadie, aunque Miss Martian sabía que no debía leer la mente de sus compañeros, pero aun así podía sentirlos. Aqualad sentía preocupación y angustia, Robin y Kid Flash molestia, Superboy y Artemisa no sentían mucho en realidad, hasta que sintió felicidad en la mente de la rubia al recordar el insulto sobre la altura del Robin.

Finalmente llego a la mente de su nuevo compañero, sentía culpa y tristeza.

" _no es tu culpa_ " hablo Miss Martian dentro de la mente de Spiderman haciendo que se sobresalte un poco.

" _creí que no tenías que leer nuestros pensamientos_ " respondió Spiderman algo preocupado.

" _no era necesario, podía sentirlos sin necesidad de usar mi telepatía_ "

" _siento que les estoy causando problemas al equipo_ "

" _no te sientas así, nosotros no empezamos tan bien como crees, todos teníamos problemas, pero somos un equipo, nos apoyamos los unos a los otros_ "

" _puedo imaginarlo pero aun así, siento que no debí unirme al equipo_ "

" _cuando llegue a la Tierra por primera vez me sentí igual, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, pero gracias a mis amigos ahora confío más en mi misma, sé que Wally a veces puede ser un poco… Wally, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo no es tan malo, lo mismo que Robin, estoy segura que se llevaran bien algún día_ "

" _gracias Miss Martian_ "

" _dime M'gann o Megan, que es mi nombre terrícola_ "

" _gracias Megan_ "

"escuchen todos" dijo Robin llamando la atención de sus compañeros "tengo noticias de Cinderblock, dicen que fue visto por una planta procesadora de desechos, y estuvo acompañado" viendo la pantalla holográfica en su brazo.

"¿Cinderblock trabajando en equipo? Esto es muy extraño" dijo Kid Flash.

"¿deberíamos llamar a la Liga?" pregunto Miss Martian.

"no" dijo Spiderman sorprendiendo a todos "Cinderblock es nuestro problema, debemos atraparlo, es nuestra responsabilidad"

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Superboy sorprendiendo aún más a sus compañeros, normalmente el no opinaba en estos casos.

"¿Aqualad?" pregunto Artemisa viendo al atlante.

"… vamos tras él"

"¡Sí!" grito el velocista.

"Robin dale las coordenadas a Miss Martian, Megan asegúrate de mantener el modo camuflaje activo"

"¿no deberíamos tener un plan?" preguntó el arácnido.

"la última vez lo golpeaste en la cabeza con velocidad, Artemisa, Robin, Miss Martian y yo los distraeremos, tu, Superboy y Kid flash harán de catapulta"

"cuando dices catapulta ¿Quién será el proyectil?"

"tu"

"¿Qué?" dijeron Spiderman y Kid Flash a la vez.

"¿Por qué él? Superboy es…"

"más fuerte y con piel invulnerable pero es por eso que Superboy debe ser quien lo lance, impulsado por ti"

"pero Aqualad él…" dijo la marciana al recordar el golpe de Cinderblock.

"estoy de acuerdo con esto, si Wally me impulsa la velocidad correcta, en el momento correcto creo poder dejar sin dientes al hermano gemelo de La Roca Johnson"

" _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hay de tu costilla?_ " dijo Miss Martian en su conexión mental con el arácnido.

" _me han golpeado más fuerte y me han dejado más marcas_ " pensó Spiderman convenciendo a la marciana pero no del todo " _tranquila, estaré bien_ "

Planta de deshechos.

Había un agujero gigante en la pared de la planta con manchas de una especie de líquido pegajoso como huellas hacia dentro de la planta. Dentro estaba Plasmus frente a una cinta con contenedores con deshechos peligroso, varios contenedores estaban vacíos alrededor de Plasmus. Tomo uno de los contenedores para vaciar el contenido dentro de su boca. Una vez terminado su cuerpo empezó a aumentar de tamaño. Volvió a tomar otro contenedor pero se escuchó una leve explosión cerca de él y de repente el contenedor se vacío de golpe.

Miro dentro del contenedor para ver un agujero en el fondo y a través de él, estaba el equipo con cada uno con su arma en mano o en su posición de pelea, con Robin con sus discos entre los dedos.

"eh, parece que Cinderblock subió de peso y tuvo un cambio de imagen" dijo Spiderman apoyado en la punta de sus dedos.

"ese no es Cinderblock ¡es Plasmus!" grito Kid Flash.

"¿Plasmus? ¿Pero no se supone que esta…?" dijo Aqualad.

"¿en la isla Stryker donde Cinderblock entro? Si" termino Robin.

Plasmus soltó el contenedor para dar un grito horrible como el chirrido de un animal.

" _ok, mi primera misión, 2 villanos y 2 de mis compañeros me odian ¿Qué podría ser peor?... ¡¿Por qué pensé eso?!_ " pensó Spiderman sacando sus piernas arácnidas.

Universo 1610(Universo Ultimate) hace un par de días.

"¡¿Qué hicieron que?!"

Fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el Helicarrier, proveniente de la oficina del director de SHIELD, Nick Fury.

"intentamos convencerlo pero él…" dijo White Tiger.

"ustedes 4, afuera ¡ahora!" dijo Nick haciendo que los 4 súper adolecentes dejen la oficina en el momento, el director de SHIELD se recostó en su asiento "¿tienes idea de lo hicieron?"

"¿recuerdas con quien hablas?" dijo Ironman sin su casco.

"¡Este no es momento para juegos Stark! ¡Ese niño tenía una vida, una familia! ¡Que sacrifico por vencer a tu villano!"

"¡¿crees que no lo sé Fury?!" grito Ironman apoyando las manos en el escritorio "¡fui yo quien le dio la armadura cuando no estaba listo! ¡Sé que es mi culpa que este atrapado en otra dimensión, sin que sepamos cual!"

"exacto Stark, y serás tú quien arregle esto"

"créeme cuando te digo esto Fury, ese niño va a volver, de una forma u otra" dijo el hombre de hierro poniéndose su casco para salir de la habitación.

"Coulson" dijo Fury apretando un botón en su escritorio.

"(¿si señor?)"

"quiero a los mejores científicos de todo SHIELD lo antes posible"

"(enseguida señor)"

 ** _Bueno amigos, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado la nueva forma en que Peter se unió al equipo, con algo de tensión pero conociendo al arácnido se terminara entendiendo con todos._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a BlackAuraWolf por toda su ayuda con este reboot, no podría haber siquiera empezado sin tu ayuda con mis constantes dudas y fragmentos para que la historia tenga sentido._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	5. Unidos

**_Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pensé que sería una buena idea darle otra perspectiva al Fic, ya que muchos héroes que se encontraron con Spiderman empezaron con el pie izquierdo._**

 ** _Harley: y es una laaaaaaarga lista, Wolverine, Daredevil, los Avengers-_**

 ** _yo: el crossover con Superman, el que hizo con Batman-_**

 ** _Harley: podemos seguir todo el dia-_**

 ** _Yo: ¿alguno conoce un heroe que se haya llevado bien con Spiderman la primera vez?_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 5: Unidos.

"¿Cómo es que la misión termino así?" pregunto Spiderman saltando, al igual que el resto del equipo, para esquivar los fragmentos de baba que Plasmus arrojaba de su propio cuerpo.

"bienvenido al equipo" dijo Artemisa apoyándose en una rodilla para disparar una flecha a Plasmus en el pecho, esta se hundió levemente antes de explotar pero solo creo un pequeño agujero en su cuerpo por el que se podía ver.

"creo que te excediste"

"ggggrr" gruño Plasmus inhalando aire a la vez que el hueco en su pecho empezaba a rellenarse con su propio cuerpo.

"creo que no demasiado" dijo Kid Flash cubriendo sus ojos con sus googles.

Plasmus volvió a rugir para luego extender su brazo izquierdo para dispararlo como un chorro de agua.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Spiderman disparando sus redes de ambas manos para tirar de Artemisa antes de que la golpeara "¿Estas bien?" cerca de la arquera.

"estoy bien" empujando levemente al arácnido "no necesitaba tu ayuda" dándose vuelta sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

"tal vez necesita refrescarse" dijo Robin arrojando uno de sus discos que apenas hizo contacto con el brazo de Plasmus este se congelo hasta el hombro.

Plasmus frunció el ceño ante esto, levanto el brazo para estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo pedazos el hielo dejándolo sin un brazo.

"Miss Martian ¿no puedes entrar en su mente?" preguntó Aqualad.

"ya lo intente, pero es como pura estática, no podría apagarlo" respondió Miss Martian sitiándose impotente.

"¡Vamos grandote!" grito Kid Flash corriendo hacia el para dar varios golpes a súper velocidad pero la criatura de baba los bloqueaba con el enorme brazo que le quedaba " _es como pegarle a una montaña de barro_ " con los guantes llenos de los restos de Plasmus, quien lo golpeo con un revés.

Volvió a disparar su baba de su brazo faltante pero esta vez en forme de fragmentos.

Miss Martian uso sus telequinesis para lanzar varios de los contenedores vacíos a Plasmus haciendo que estos se claven en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder. Este si inclino antes de erguirse y disparar los mismo tubos en varios direcciones haciendo que cada uno los esquive o bloqueo a su modo.

"¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" grito Superboy saltando hacia Plasmus para darle una patada en su abdomen pero su pies se quedó pegado dentro de la criatura, intento separarse con su otro pie pero paso lo mismo, lo golpeo con su mano derecha solo para quedar aún más atrapado "¡Vamos estúpido babosa!"

"esta situación se está poniendo pegajosa" dijo el arácnido usando su telaraña para intentar liberar a Superboy.

" _si alguno tiene un plan, es momento de decirlo_ " pensó Aqualad ayudando a Spiderman a tirar de la red.

"¡Gggrrr!" gruño Plasmus disparando un chorro de baba enorme que expulso al súper clon, llevándose a Aqualad, Robin y Spiderman en su camino quedando cubiertos de baba.

"¡Superboy!" grito la marciana flotando hacia su compañero.

"estoy bien" respondió el pelinegro apoyado en sus rodillas y escupiendo algo de la baba de Plasmus.

"jamás me había alegrado tanto de tener una máscara" dijo Spiderman limpiando los ojos de su máscara.

"y yo que creía que la cocina de Kid sabia mal" dijo Robin escupiendo.

"¡Oye!"

"ya dejen de quejarse" dijo Artemisa corriendo y disparando sus flechas pero debido a la baba en el suelo no pudo evitar resbalarse y ser sujetada por Plasmus para luego sujetarla sobre su boca "¡Suéltame moco gigante! ¡No estoy en el menú!"

"observa bien novato, así es como se hace" grito Kid Flash corriendo hacia Plasmus pero debido a la baba a su alrededor no puedo fijarse lo suficiente contra el piso haciendo que se deslice directamente hacia él y quede incrustado de cara. Plasmus se distrajo lo suficiente como para que Spiderman le dispare tela a la cara y Miss Martian atraiga a la arquera.

"déjame adivinar, no necesitabas mi ayuda"

"cállate"

" _explíquenle al nuevo ¿De que esta hecho esta cosa?_ " pregunto Spiderman mentalmente.

" _es un sujeto que cuando está despierto muta en esa cosa, si se sigue alimentando con desechos tóxicos va a seguir creciendo_ "

" _trate de dormirlo pero es como estática_ " pensó Miss Martian.

"¡¿Podrían ayudarme?!" grito el velocista aun pegado a Plasmus a la vez que se quitaba la telaraña de su rostro absorbiéndola.

"esa cosa no es totalmente baba" susurro Spiderman mientras el resto del equipo lo atacaba a distancia "tampoco es completamente líquido, se movería como agua si lo fuera… ¡Eso es!" disparando su red a la pared para impulsarse "¡oye feo!" llamando la atención de Plasmus "¡Ja, miraste!" esto hizo que el monstruo de baba frunciera el ceño y dispare parte de su brazo hacia Spiderman solo para que este lo esquive apenas lo vio "uy, fallaste pelón" volviendo a esquivar otro ataque y así, empezando a solo impulsarse con sus redes sin tocar las paredes o el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Aqualad viendo a Spiderman disparar su red de ambas manos al pecho de Plasmus y empezar a girar a su alrededor sin soltar la telaraña.

"¿alguno vio esa escena de Star Wars: el Imperio Contraataca…" dijo Spiderman volviendo a impulsarse para no perder velocidad "donde están en ese planeta de hielo… y Luke Skywalker está en la nave… y enreda las piernas de esos camellos gigantes de metal del Imperio?"

"me gusta como piensas" dijo Robin con una sonrisa arrojando su arpón garfio a las piernas de Plasmus y haciendo lo mismo que Spiderman pero en el sentido opuesto.

"¿de qué diablos está hablando?" pregunto Miss Martian confundida pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, Superboy corrió contra Plasmus, aprovechando la telaraña, para golpearlo directamente y derribarlo.

"Miss Martian ¿podrias…?" dijo el arácnido sujetando su telaraña con fuerza para que no se escape a la vez que la marciana liberaba a Kid Flash para luego mover y doblar 2 vigas sobre el cuerpo de Plasmus para dejarlo inmovilizado.

"¿y cómo lo hizo el novato?" pregunto Spiderman mirando a Robin descansando en su pose clásica de cuclillas.

"no está mal" dijo Robin con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿eso es todo?" pregunto Kid Flash quitándose los restos del traje.

"ooohh, lo siento, el Corre Caminos está decepcionado"

"te lo juro insecto, un nombre más y…"

"¿Qué harás Sonic el erizo?"

"será mejor que volvamos a la cueva para infórmale a Batman" dijo Aqualad antes de que sus compañeros iniciaran algo, como líder ya tenía suficiente con Artemisa y Kid Flash "lo hiciste bien allí con Plasmus, bienvenido al equipo" extendiendo la mano.

"gracias Aqualad"

"¿Qué pasa con Cinderblock?" pregunto Artemisa como todos caminaban hacia la salida de la planta.

"tendremos que esperar las instrucciones de Batman"

"genial, perdimos al villano" dijo el pelirrojo obviamente molesto "esto no puede empeorar" sorprendiendo a todos cuando Spiderman le cubrió la boca con telaraña.

"¡Nunca digas eso!"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto M'gann tirando de la telaraña en la cara de Kid Flash.

"las cosas siempre empeoran" deteniéndose una vez que estaban en la puerta.

"eso es un mito… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" grito Kid Flash por el ardor en su boca.

"gggggrgagrrr"

Todos voltearon para ver que el cuerpo de Plasmus empezaba a crepitar y a derretirse en el suelo, pasando entre las vigas que lo apresaban hasta que su propio cuerpo se separó en 7 partes. Estas empezaron a crecer y extenderse para tomar forma de escorpiones, excepto por una que era la cabeza de Plasmus con piernas de insecto.

"¡Tenías que decirlo!" grito Spiderman cerrando la puerta doble de la habitación y apoyándose contra ella al sentir los golpes de lo que era Plasmus "¿ahora qué?"

"es más pequeño, podemos contra esas cosas" dijo el velocista.

"éramos 7 contra 1, y mira como término" dijo Superboy sosteniendo la puerta con ambas manos pero esta se abrió levemente dejando que varios tentáculos de Plasmus pasen.

"tendremos que separarnos" dijo Aqualad entre dientes "cada uno se encarga de uno"

"hecho" dijo el arácnido soltando la puerta para cubrir la hendidura con telaraña "no lo contendrá mucho"

"¿Vamos a correr? ¿En serio?" se quejó Kid Flash.

"¿tienes una mejor idea?" pregunto Artemisa.

"… bien" dijo Kid Flash desapareciendo.

Al igual que Wally, todo el equipo empezó a correr por diferentes direcciones entre los contenedores de deshechos a la vez que Plasmus abría la puerta para perseguir a cada uno.

" _no puedo creer que hagamos esto_ " pensó Kid Flash.

" _¿de qué te quejas? Tu poder es correr rápido_ " pensó Artemisa.

" _al menos tengo un poder_ "

" _yo no tengo poderes_ " pensó Robin ocultándose entre los contenedores.

" _tampoco Batman_ " pensó Spiderman caminando por los techos " _ni Chuck Norris_ "

" _no es lo mismo_ "

" _no veo que te quejes de que Speedy no tengo poderes_ " pensó Artemisa con el ceño cada vez más fruncido.

" _es Red Arrow ahora y el sí sabe cómo usar un arco_ "

" _¿otra vez con esto?_ "

" _¿de qué me perdí?_ " preguntó Spiderman.

" _Kid Flash culpa a Artemisa de que Red Arrow no haya querido unirse al equipo el día que se unió_ " explico Miss Martian.

" _¿Qué?_ " exclamo el arácnido sorprendido.

" _y tengo razón_ "

" _¿te estas escuchando? No es su culpa, no es como si ella hubiera sabido que aparecería el mismo día que se unió al equipo, y por lo que parece a Robin Hood Jr. no quiere estar aquí, y si quiera, no debería importarle que haya otro arquero en el equipo si esta con sus amigos_ "

" _tú qué sabes, llevas que ¿1 día con poderes y ya te crees experto?_ "

" _¿sigues molesto por que no les digo mi identidad?_ "

" _bienvenido a mi mundo_ " pensó Artemisa.

" _¡aaaahhh! Tengo a uno detrás de mí_ " pensó Miss Martian volando con una de las partes de Plasmus persiguiéndola.

" _¡Yo también!_ " grito Kid Flash corriendo.

Y así cada miembro se encontró con una de las partes de Plasmus.

Miss Martian intentaba arrojando todo lo que tenía cerca hacia el escorpión de baba pero este simplemente los esquivaba o los absorbía para devolvérselo a la marciana.

"¡Déjame en paz!" grito Miss Martian cuando sintió uno de los tentáculos de Plasmus en su pie "… hola Megan" dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente para luego elevar el escorpión con su telequinesis "no eres tan rudo ahora" acercándose al escorpión Plasmus solo para que este le escupa en el rostro con su baba "¡Mhhp!" intentando quitársela del rostro dejando libre a Plasmus. Pero sin verlo el escorpión la envolvió en su propio cuerpo.

" _¡Chicos! ¡Me tiene!_ " pensó Miss Martian intentando liberarse.

" _yo te salvo preciosa_ " pensó Kid Flash desviando su camino hacia su compañera pero al igual que antes, Plasmus cubrió su camino con su propia baba haciendo que el velocista se resbale "¡oh, no otra vez!" estrellándose contra la pared antes de que el escorpión Plasmus lo capture también.

" _eh, chicos… me tiene_ "

" _¡¿en serio estamos perdiendo contra esta cosa?!_ " pensó Superboy, que al contrario de su equipo, él estaba golpeando a Plasmus como podía, pero este volvía a rearmarse con cada golpe.

A su alrededor se formaban pequeñas gotas de la baba de Plasmus, hasta que rodearon al súper clon y se extendieron por su cuerpo.

"¡Sueltame!" grito Superboy tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

" _perdimos a Superboy, Miss Martian y Kid Flash_ " pensó Robin sacando su bastón cuando quedo contra la pared y el escorpión Plasmus.

La criatura de baba salto contra Robin pero este solo tuvo que darle 2 golpes en el aire, luego golpearlo con la punta del bastón en el estómago para sostenerlo y arrojarlo a la otra pared.

El chico maravilla corrió contra la criatura pero esta lo sujeto con su cola para arrojarlo contra una puerta que dio a una habitación, cayó sobre una cinta en movimiento suspendida sobre tanques, que supuso con el olor, eran alguna clase de ácido.

"perfecto" dijo Robin para sí mismo cuando vio a la parte de Plasmus aterrizar frente a él.

Estaba a punto de saltar pero una flecha se le clavo en la espalda antes de que se congelara por completo y se hiciera pedazos.

"¿necesitas ayuda?" dijo Artemisa aterrizando frente a su compañero.

"Wally se morirá cuando se entere" dijo Robin intentando no reírse.

"por favor, por favor déjame estar ahí" con la misma sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando algo la sujeto de su carcaj y la elevo en el aire "¡Suéltame estúpida babosa!" antes de que Plasmus cortara las tiras del carcaj y las arrojara al acido.

Robin sujeto a la rubia para evitar que se cayera también.

"… no le digas a Wally"

"¿no tienes flechas escondidas?" girando el bastón entre sus dedos.

"¿con quién crees que hablas?" dijo Artemisa tomando ballesta escondida.

Spiderman usaba sus piernas mecánicas para moverse más rápido y esquivar los fragmentos de baba que Plasmus le arrojaba.

"ahora, en serio, extraño mis electro telarañas" dijo Spiderman para si mis, dando un pequeño salto para mirar a Plasmus y usar, tanto sus manos como sus piernas arácnidas, para envolver a la criatura en telaraña "tengo que pensar rápido ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"

Mirando de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier cosa. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una caja en la pared con un símbolo de peligro y un rayo en la tapa, era una caja de corriente eléctrica de la planta.

"a veces odio tener cerebro" usando su telaraña para tirar de la placa a la vez que Plasmus empezaba a liberarse rompiendo la telaraña "… Dios, odio tener cerebro" disparando su red a Plasmus para sujetarla con la mano derecha y hacer lo mismo con los cables expuestos.

Apenas hizo contacto, la electricidad corrió por la telaraña hacia su cuerpo y de ahí hacia Plasmus, siendo ambos electrocutados. Pero mientras que Peter podía soportar la electricidad, Plasmus empezó a crepitar y a crecer con burbujas saliendo de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente exploto.

Soltó las telarañas para dejarse caer en sus rodillas y apoyarse en sus manos.

"oh… que viaje" giro la cabeza lentamente para ver los restos de Plasmus esparcidos, esperando que se volvieran a armar, pero solo se extendían más y su sentido arácnido no se activaba "bien… ahora a ayudar a mi nuevo equipo" poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

Aqualad usaba sus espadas para cortar cada tentáculo que Plasmus usaba contra él, pero se sentía totalmente limitado al no haber más agua para usar, ya que la que había en ese lugar estaba contaminada con algún tipo de sustancia.

La criatura de baba lo sujeto de las muñecas para empezar a forcejear el uno contra el otro, pero se detuvo cuando una telaraña se pegó a la criatura de baba y tiro de ella hacia arriba.

Elevo la vista para ver al arácnido con los pies en el techo y envolviendo a Plasmus en su red para luego golpearlo contra la pared repetidas veces.

"Eres. Un. Mal. Escorpión. De. Baba" dijo Spiderman con cada golpe antes de dejarlo caer y bajar del techo con cuidado "parecía que necesitabas ayuda"

"gracias… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Aqualad al verlo apoyarse contra la pared y con la respiración agitada.

"si mi capitán" dijo el arácnido haciendo el saludo militar mientras el atlante negaba con la cabeza.

"bien, yo buscare a los demás, ve por Robin y Artemisa"

"si señor" impulsándose con su red mientras Aqualad corría en otra dirección, sin ver que el capullo de telaraña empezaba a romperse y Plasmus iba en la misma dirección que Aqualad pero por otro camino.

"¡esta cosa no se rinde!" dijo Robin golpeando a la criatura de baba con su bastón y Artemisa con su ballesta pero la criatura sujeto arma de Robin con sus pinzas para luego partirla a la mitad.

"a la antigua entonces" dijo Artemisa apuntándole con la ballesta con Robin con los puños arriba pero fueron presionados contra la cinta por la criatura de Plasmus.

"¡¿Alguna idea?!" pregunto Robin intentando quitarse al escorpión Plasmus de encima.

"¡No, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

La rubia señalo con la cabeza para que Robin mirara que estaban llegando al final de la cinta.

"tengo una idea pero no te va a gustar" dijo Robin poniendo la planta de los pies en Plasmus.

"por supuesto que no" haciendo lo mismo que el chico maravilla.

"ok… 1"

"2"

"¡3!" ambos lo empujaron con sus pies sobre ellos mismos una vez estaban al borde de la cinta, Artemisa se sujetó de una de las ruedas inmóviles de la cinta y sujeto a Robin de su mano cuando vio que no llego a tiempo.

"estuvo cerca" dijo Artemisa al ver a Plasmus disolverse en el ácido bajo ellos. La rubia intento levantarlos pero la rueda se hundió más y se escuchaba como algo se rompía "oh oh"

La cinta se rompió.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" gritaron ambos cerrando los ojos al caer esperando el final. Que nunca llego.

Artemisa sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la mano y la sensación del aire al caer se detenía.

Abrió los ojos para ver 2 grandes ojos de insecto blancos.

"¿esto va a ser una costumbre entre nosotros?" dijo Spiderman, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su nuevo compañero colgado de cabeza de su telaraña, sujetándose con los pies con la telaraña dando 2 vueltas en ellos y sujetando a Artemisa con ambas manos.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó con la espalda para que la arquera pudiera pasar su brazo por el cuello del arácnido sin estrangularlo y soltarse un segundo antes de que se balanceara levemente para aterrizar en el suelo.

Con Aqualad.

El atlante estaba escondido detrás de uno de los contenedores gigantes de deshechos viendo a sus compañeros pegados al suelo por la baba de Plasmus y rodeados por las criaturas de este.

"mira a quienes encontré jugando con químicos peligrosos"

Aqualad se volteo para ver a sus 3 compañeros faltantes.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Robin en susurro.

 _Sentido arácnido._

"eh, chicos…"

"ahora no Spidey" dijo Artemisa.

"tenemos que llamar la atención de los Plasmus para que uno de nosotros pueda liberar"

"tal vez 2 podamos llamar su atención, yo aún tengo algunos discos con gas somnífero"

 _Sentido arácnido._

"chicos…"

"ahora no" dijo Aqualad.

"¡Oigan!" susurro con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Spiderman señalo hacia arriba para que todos vieran que Plasmus estaba completo otra vez y viéndolos desde arriba.

"¡Diablos!" grito Artemisa disparando su ballesta mientras el resto se alejaba.

"¡¿no tienes alguna bomba acida o un súper disolvente en ese cinturón?!" pregunto Spiderman sacando sus piernas mecánicas para disparar la telaraña de ellas a Plasmus.

"¡No, use lo que me quedaba esta mañana!" dijo Robin sarcástico.

"… no estoy seguro si es una broma o no" siendo atraído por Plasmus cuando este tiro de las telarañas "¡Por favor! ¡El traje es nuevo y se lava en seco!"

"¿Cómo se deshicieron de su criatura?" preguntó Aqualad a los héroes sin poderes mientras usaba sus espadas para intentar cortar a Plasmus.

"cayó en un tanque de ácido" respondió Robin arrojando sus discos pero Plasmus los sujetaba con el brazo para devolvérselos mientras que con el otro sujetaba a Spiderman quien usaba sus piernas arácnidas para evitar la presión de la mano gigante.

"¡¿Spidey?!" grito Artemisa esquivando los proyectiles de baba.

"¡Lo electrocute!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Pregunto Artemisa

"bueno… dispare una telaraña a un conducto eléctrico, otro a mini Plasmus y… use mi cuerpo como conductor"

" _¡¿Qué hiciste que?!_ " grito Miss Martian en la conexión mental y matándolo con la mirada, igual de sorprendida que el resto del equipo.

" _¡¿te volviste loco?!_ " grito Kid Flash en su mente.

"¿ahora se creen mi terapeuta?" dijo Spiderman zafándose del agarre de Plasmus "no es como si tuviera un teaser eléctrico en mi bolsillo"

"pues eso no es una opción ahora" dijo el líder del equipo mientras los otros 2.

"pues tendremos que encontrar una fuente de electricidad"

" _¡los poderes de Aqualad!_ " pensó Robin.

"¿de qué habla?" preguntó el trepa muros.

"parte de que pueda crear armas con agua es por una leve descarga eléctrica que creo de mi cuerpo, pero no es lo suficiente para Plasmus, no le haría ni cosquillas"

"… ¡Idea!" grito Spiderman cubriéndole los ojos a Plasmus con su red "Robin ¿tienes otro de esos discos explosivos?"

"pero se regenara…"

"solo hazlo" dijo el arácnido viendo al compañero de Batman arrojar uno de sus discos al pecho que rápidamente exploto e hizo un agujero en el torso de Plasmus.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a cerrarse, Spiderman disparo una red al suelo y se impulsó atreves del agujero en Plasmus justo antes de que se cerrara, sin soltar la telaraña, atravesando su cuerpo.

"¡Aqualad!" pegándose a la espalda de Plasmus y disparando a una red al atlante, que la atrapo con la mano. Se le quedo viendo confundido antes de volver a mirar al arácnido.

"estas demente"

"y es una suerte porque si no, no funcionaría" pegando los pies de Plasmus al suelo para contenerlo.

"¡No puedes esperar que te…!"

"¡solo hazlo, estaré bien, no es mi primera vez en un rodeo!"

"¡pero…!"

"¡Hazlo!"

En ese momento Aqualad dio la misma descarga que en sus armas por la telaraña, haciéndola recorrer por tanto por Plasmus como por Spiderman, ambos gritando de dolor.

Al igual que con el escorpión, el cuerpo de Plasmus empezó a crepitar con pequeñas burbujas, hasta que su cuerpo entero se hincho y exploto enviando a Spiderman hasta la pared.

En segundo la baba que contenía a los otros héroes empezó a volverse más liquida hasta que los dejo en libertad.

"¡Spidey!" grito Artemisa corriendo hacia al arácnido "¿estás bien?" arrodillándose frente a él.

"ugh…"

"¿Cuántos dedos ves?" mostrándole 2 dedos.

"eh… ¿6?"

"no estás tan mal"

"¿este es el tipo que nos causó tantos problemas?" dijo Kid Flash viendo a un sujeto muy flaco dormido entre la baba de Plasmus, en el centro de la explosión "¿casi nos mata un sujeto con brazos de espagueti?"

"llevémoslo con las autoridades" dijo Miss Martian elevándolo en el aire.

"¿Puedes caminar?" pregunto Aqualad preocupado al ver al arácnido intentar ponerse de pie.

"si, si… no" respondió antes de perder la conciencia y ser sujetado por la arquera, escuchando varios gritos con su nombre.

Monte justicia.

"aaaaaauuuh… mi cuerpo se siente como que estuvo en una maratón contra una avalancha" dijo Spiderman abriendo los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un techo de roca, a su alrededor parecía estar en una enfermería parecida a la de la Atalaya, pero diferente "¿Qué me paso?" intentando levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su torso se lo impidió, dándose cuenta que no llevaba la chaqueta de su traje, dejando ver su camiseta blanca sin mangas. De forma alarmante movió sus dedos hacia su cara, sintiendo aun su máscara puesta.

"miren quien despertó" dijo la voz de Robin, quien estaba acompañado por Artemisa, Miss Martian y Kid Flash.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Miss Martian.

"viviré"

"perfecto" recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por la marciana.

"¡au! ¿Así cuidan a sus heridos?"

"eso fue por hacer una estupidez como esa"

"pues les advierto desde ahora, que si me quedo en el equipo, verán muuuuuuchas mas estupideces"

"entonces encajaras bien en el equipo" dijo Black Canary entrando a la habitación "pero deberás tener más cuidado, las descargas parecen no haberte causado ninguna quemadura o daño en los nervios, pero tenemos que arreglarte la costilla, no está rota, pero… habrá que acomodarla, sobresale un poco" viendo a la caja torácica del arácnido donde so podía ver un pequeño bulto sobre saliendo.

"te dije que no estaba rota" dijo Spiderman mirando a Miss Martian.

"Artemisa ¿podrías…?" dijo la rubia de traje negro.

"seguro" respondió la arquera apoyando ambas manos levemente en el torso para no causarle más dolor, pero si el suficiente para sentir los músculos del arácnido, volviendo a agradecer tener una máscara que le cubra el sonrojo "esto va a doler"

"no creo que duela más que la película que hicieron a Green Lantern" comento Kid Flash comiendo una barra de carne.

"ok, a la cuenta de 3" dijo Miss Martian con la mano en el hombro del arácnido cuando sintió su dolor y leve miedo "… 1" apenas lo dijo Artemisa hizo presión sobre la costilla escuchándose un pequeño golpe seco, como 2 piedras chocando y el leve grito de dolor del arácnido "¿Qué paso con el 2 y el 3?"

"¡¿Qué paso con el 2 y el 3?!" grito Spiderman viendo a la rubia.

"… 2, 3"

"esto no es gracioso" dijo el arácnido sentándose en la cama en mejor estado y viendo a Robin y Kid Flash que parecían esforzarse por no reírse.

"ten tu chaqueta" dijo Robin.

"gracias… eh escucha, sobre lo de 1 metro y medio y eso, lo lamento, aun no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo y tener a alguien que me dé órdenes, eres más alto de lo que pareces" dijo Spiderman poniéndose la chaqueta.

"descuida, todos hemos tenido momentos, lamento haberte dicho perdedor y que olías a insecticida"

"¿todo bien?" extendiendo el brazo con el puño cerrado.

"todo bien" dijo el chico maravilla chocando el puño con el arácnido.

"ooooooww ¿quieren que les demos un momento?" dijo Artemisa con burla.

"¿y qué paso con Plasmus?" preguntó Spidey empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la enfermería.

"la policía científica se encargó de él, lamentablemente Cinderblock escapo" explico Miss Martian.

 ** _(Nta: la policía científica es una policía especial del universo DC que se encarga de casos metahumanos, especials y demas)_**

"Así que… ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Spiderman.

"pues para tu suerte, te salteaste el sermón de Batman sobre el sigilo y la discreción y lo demás, pero parece que cumplimos con la misión" dijo Kid Flash una vez llegaron al centro del Monte Justicia donde estaba el resto del equipo.

"reconocido, Flash 0-4" dijo la computadora

"pasaste tu primer día sin escuchar a Batman sermonearte, eres una araña con suerte" dijo Flash apareciendo en el Monte una vez la luz de los tubos zeta desapareció, pero lo que más les llamo la atención era que tenía una bolsa deportiva con él.

"Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Kid Flash sorprendido y confundido.

"vengo a llevarte a tu casa antes de que tu madre nos mate" respondió el velocista haciendo que su compañero se ponga pálido al recordar lo tarde que se le hacía para volver a su casa "y, esto es para ti" arrojándole la bolsa a Spiderman confundiéndolo "por esta noche, tendrás que quedarte aquí con Miss Martian y Superboy"

" _¿viven aquí?_ " se preguntó Spiderman.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunto Aqualad preocupado al igual que sus compañeros. Flash miro a Spiderman quien negaba rápidamente con la cabeza dándole a entender al velocista.

"no es nada de qué preocuparse, solo es algo de identidades secretas" respondió Flash tan rápido como pudo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no le entiendan.

"¡Siiiii! Sera como tener una pijamada" dijo Miss Martian totalmente emocionada flotando levemente.

"pero eso es para chicas, somos 3… 2 de nosotros chicos" dijo Spiderman señalándose a él y a Superboy, quien asentía con su expresión seria de siempre, haciendo que la marciana se desanimara "… pero…supongo que podemos ver películas… y comer palomitas" esto hizo que la sonrisa en la marciana vuelva a aparecer antes de abrazar a Spiderman y luego volar directamente hacia la cocina "… acabo de meterme en un problema ¿no es así?"

"como no tienes idea" dijo Artemisa riéndose con el resto del equipo.

Más tarde, en la Atalaya.

"así que ¿Qué opinan?" pregunto Batman viendo a los otros miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia, todos sentados en la sala de reuniones viendo una pantalla donde se veía una grabación de seguridad del equipo en la prisión de Stryker y la planta procesadora.

"no lo hace mal, tiene mucho que aprender sobre trabajar en equipo, pero tiene potencial" dijo Wonder Woman.

"ciertamente es alguien inteligente" dijo el Detective Marciano.

"me convenció desde que salvo a Kara de Metallo" dijo Superman.

"tiene corazón y se preocupa por sus compañeros, a pesar de que empezó con el pie izquierdo… ajajajajaja, metro y medio" dijo Flash intentando ocultar su sonrisa de Batman.

"me gusta su estilo, es impulsivo y valiente, parece estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios, tiene mucha voluntad" dijo Green Lantern.

"no solo eso, es algo más" dijo Hawkgirl.

"¿de qué hablas Shayera?" pregunto Flash.

"mírenlo ustedes mismo, peleo con una costilla lastimada, se arrojó contra Cinderblock, y se electrocuto para vencer a Plasmus, 2 veces, no es solo alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificar su cuerpo, con estos actos podría llegar a matarse, es casi, como si tratara de compensar algo" ignorando que Superman y el Detective Marciano se miraron el uno al otro.

"tal vez deba hablar con él" dijo el hijo de Krypton.

"en realidad" dijo el velocista "tengo una idea" con una sonrisa que les desconfiaba a los miembros de la Liga, incluso a Batman.

 ** _Bien, será todo por ahora, lamento la tardanza pero este capítulo se me hizo más difícil por alguna razón._**

 ** _Ahora tengo que actualizar mis otros 2 fics, así que no sé cuánto tardare en volver a actualizar este fic._**

 ** _Harley: ¡Wooohooo! ¡Actualización!- con pompones de porrista._**

 ** _Yo: sabes, en lugar de distraerme podrías ayudarme a escribir-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Me dejaras escribir?!- con ojos de cachorro._**

 ** _Yo:… lo siento, me olvide quien eras por un segundo-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡eso no es justo!- sacando una bazuca._**

 ** _Yo: ¿en qué me metí ahora?_**


	6. Negación

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia._**

 ** _Harley: ¡en especial paciencia!-_**

 ** _Yo: gracias por el apoyo- rodando los ojos._**

 ** _Hal Jordán: hey, tenemos un problema-_**

 ** _Yo: ¿Por qué no llevas tu anillo?-_**

 ** _Hal: ese es el problema, alguien se lo llevo-_**

 ** _Wonder Woman: y mi lazo de la verdad-_**

 ** _Superman: y mi capa de Krypton-_**

 ** _Batman: y mi bati cinturón-_**

 ** _Yo: seguro tienes miles de esos-_**

 ** _Batman:_**

 ** _Flash: también se llevaron mi anillo de Flash-_**

 ** _Hawkgirl: y mi casco-_**

 ** _Spiderman: y mis lanzadores-_**

 ** _Yo: que extraño, Harley ¿tu no…?- mirándola frente a una computadora, con una bolsa donde sobresalían cierto objetos- ¿robaste todo eso?-_**

 ** _Harley: ¿para venderlo en E-Bay? Como crees-_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 6: Negación 

Nueva Orleans, el mes pasado.

La magnífica ciudad de Nueva Orleans, conocida por el mardi gras, la gran fiesta de la ciudad era esa noche.

Y un hombre mayor, con traje elegante y un bastón, caminaba por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se detuvo en una puerta, que tenía una placa con un ojo abierto y que decía "Madame Xanadu"

Se detuvo un momento antes de sacar un reloj de bolsillo de su, bueno, de su bolsillo, en que había una foto de una mujer sonriendo, dentro de la tapa del reloj.

Cerró el reloj para luego entrar en el lugar. Su rostro tomo una expresión desinhibida, el lugar tenia velas, calaveras falsas, colgantes de todo tipo, no se veía muy impresionado por esto. Menos aun cuando llego a la habitación principal donde había una mesa, y tomo asiento.

"Bonsoir monsieur" dijo una mujer de cabello negro, largo y tez morena, acento francés, con ropa de estilo gitana, entrando a la habitación por una puerta con persiana de perlas "¿en que puede servirle Madem Xanadu?"

El hombre mayor sentía como la mujer frente a él, lo analizaba.

"¿hay alguien con quien usted quisiera hablar?" dijo Xanadu "¿su esposa quizá?" viendo el reloj en su mano.

"si" respondió el hombre "mi Insa" apretando el reloj.

"entonces Madame hará contacto si el destino así lo quiere, Monsieur…" sentándose frente a él, donde había una bola de cristal entre ambos.

"Nelson, Kent Nelson" apoyando su bastón contra la mesa esperando a que la psíquica empezara, pero esta solo aclaro la garganta y estiro el brazo con la palma abierta "oh, por supuesto" sacando un pequeño rollo de billetes de entre su ropa y entregándoselo a la mujer, quien rápidamente lo guardo.

Madame Xanadu cerró los ojos, y en un momento su cabello empezó a flotar, las lámparas se movían por sí mismas, la mesa empezó a flotar levemente y la bola de cristal brillaba.

"oooww… querido mío" dijo Xanadu aclarando la voz "cuanto te he extrañado, aquí estoy, tan sola y fria" Nelson tenia una expresión seria en su rostro que rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa.

"ajajajajajaja" rio el hombre mayor "¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" al momento todo el espectáculo se detuvo.

"¡Viejo tonto!" dijo Xanadu "ha roto la conexión, a su esposa la perderá para siempre"

"¿esa se suponía que era mi esposa? Je" pregunto Nelson sin perder la sonrisa "diablos, mi pequeña fierecilla me habría pateado el trasero por desperdiciar mi dinero en usted"

"no hay reembolso para incrédulos" dijo Madame Xanadu poniéndose de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"creo que ambos sabemos que usted es la incrédula, Madame" dijo Nelson con el ceño fruncido para luego señalar por su espalda "una máquina de viento, mecanismos bajo la mesa" tirando del mantel de la mesa "es una lástima, usted tiene el aura perfecta para el trabajo y nada me habría complacido más que reencontrarme que encontrarme con mi esposa" mirando la foto de la mujer en el reloj.

"muy pronto estarás con ella" dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, que tiro de su ropa para que Nelson viera a un hombre joven, con camisa y pantalón negro.

"Abracadabra" dijo Nelson sin importancia, antes de que ambos desaparecieran en un destello.

Todo visto por Madame Xanadu, quien segundos después se desmayó, al momento justo para no ver al bastón del Kent Nelson flotar en un aura dorada y desaparecer en un destello del mismo color.

Monte Justicia, el presente.

"inicien entrenamiento de combate" dijo la computadora de la cueva, en la sala donde recibían los informes, estaban Aqualad y Superboy, quien no llevaba camisa, sobre una un ring circular, siendo observados por Artemisa, Megan y Wally "3, 2, 1, inicien"

Al momento, ambos jóvenes héroes corrieron el uno contra el otro, Superboy fue el primero en dar un golpe haciendo que Aqualad se agachara, para luego intentar dar 2 golpes que Superboy bloqueo con los brazos, para luego intentar patearlo en el rostro pero el súper clon se agacho y nueva mente intento golpearlo solo para que el atlante de un salto hacia atrás.

"Kaldur es lindo ¿no crees?" dijo Artemisa a Megan "guapo, dominante, me parece que deberías invitarlo a salir" cruzándose de brazos.

"él es como un hermano mayor para mi" respondió Megan "pero ¿sabes quienes harían una linda pareja? Tú y... Wally" señalando al pelirojo unos pasos de ellas, quien se estaba comiendo un burrito "tu estas tan llena de pasión y el de… eh…"

"¿comida?" completo la rubia haciendo que ambas se rían.

"pues si no es Wally ¿Qué tal Spiderman?" pregunto la marciana viendo a su compañera abrir los ojos de sorpresa brevemente "es agradable, gracioso y parece que se llevaron bien"

"seguro, llevaría la máscara, eso es muy atractivo para las chicas" dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo "quien por cierto llega tarde, otra vez ¿Dónde se metió?"

"ya sabes cómo es con esto de ser héroe"

Nueva York.

"¡llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde!" grito Spiderman balanceándose a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad que nuca duerme.

Al día siguiente de la misión, y luego de una maratón de las películas de Megan y un sinfín de palomitas, Flash fue a recogerlo en la cueva para llevarlo al Nueva York de su dimensión y al lugar donde se quedaría, decir que ambos estaban con la boca abierta era poco.

Era en uno de esos edificios con departamentos lujosos que se notaban desde km.

Su departamento estaba entre los últimos pisos, y la boca de ambos héroes toco el suelo cuando vieron el departamento. Era uno de esos pisos lujosos y modernos, la sala estaba ya equipada con un sillón enorme a un lado de un balcón de 2 puerta de vidrio con las cortinas abiertas, una pequeña mesa frente al sillón y un televisor de quien sabe cuántas pulgadas en la pared de enfrente. La cocina, a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, separada por una barra, estaba totalmente equipada, había una mesa más grande para usar como comedor y el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, el baño era más grande que su antiguo cuarto. Y hablando de cuarto, era más grande que su antigua sala, la cama era de tamaño matrimonial, con la cabecera apoyada contra la pared, con otro televisor frente a esta y un enorme armario a la izquierda de la puerta.

Peter juro haber escuchado a Barry murmurar algo sobre ser un maldito suertudo entre otras cosas que prefirió ignorar.

Pero lo más sorprendente era que luego de jugar con los botones del control, y no solo Peter, el armario se abrió a la mitad donde había un espacio para guardar su traje de cuerpo completo y otros cajones, supuso que para sus lanzadores u otra cosa que necesitara.

Y eso fue solo hace 3 días.

Luego de instalarse, y limpiar la baba que Flash había dejado por la sorpresa, Peter hizo su primer intento como Spiderman en plena luz del día, empezó con un clásico robo al banco, nada que no haya podido detener, y al igual que con Metrópolis, el público, la policía, los medios, le aplaudieron por sus actos, casi se larga a llorar. Así fue su día, volviéndose el héroe de Nueva York en poco tiempo

Más tarde había vuelto al Monte Justicia donde tenía sus sesiones de entrenamiento y en espera de otra misión.

Black Canary parecía ser una persona agradable, excepto cuando Wally le pregunto sobre si tenía frio usando medias tan delgadas, no fue algo lindo de ver. Su entrenamiento y estilo de lucha le recordaba un poco al que SHIELD había querido implementar en él, solo que sin esa fría sensación que le daba Nick Fury cada vez que lo miraba.

Él y Kid Flash aún seguían discutiendo sobre su identidad secreta, casi al punto de parecerle una rutina.

Actualmente estaba balanceándose contra tiempo, hacia su departamento. Una vez llego se metió por el callejón donde había una cabina telefónica algo vieja y maltratada. Sin querer esperar, uso sus telarañas para abrir la puerta de la cabina e impulsarse hacia su interior.

" _por favor funciona_ " pensó Spiderman yendo a toda velocidad contra la cabina, pero por suerte y contrario a todo hecho físico, la cabina lo teleporto justo a tiempo.

Monte Justicia.

"reconocido, Spiderman B08" dijo la computadora de la nave al momento de que los tubos zeta se encendían.

"hablando del diablo" dijo Artemisa.

"¡Háganse a un lado!" grito Spiderman saliendo disparado del tubo zeta haciendo que Artemisa y Miss Martian se agachen cuando paso por encima de ellas. El momento saco sus piernas arácnidas que se clavaron en el suelo, dejando su marca en el suelo hasta que se detuvo "… díganme que tienen eso filmado"

"¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?" pregunto Artemisa.

"estaba experimentando un poco con la física, la velocidad y fuerza centrífuga" respondió el arácnido guardando sus piernas para caminar hacia sus compañeras

"llegabas tarde así que te impulsaste como catapulta" dijo la marciana riéndose entre dientes.

"… tal vez" ella y Spiderman habían conectado sorprendentemente bien, pero no el nivel que creen, a Peter le caía bien por su personalidad tranquila e inocente, además que en ciertos casos, ambos coincidían de venir de mundos diferentes, en especial porque la marciana se reía de sus chistes.

Superboy y Aqualad se sujetaron el uno al otro de los hombros forcejeando, solo para que Superboy pongo su pie detrás del de Kaldur y hacerlo girar sobre sí mismo para que caiga de espaldas. Al momento una pantalla holográfica apareció con la palabra "fallo"

"Black Canary me enseño eso" dijo Superboy con la respiración agitada y sacudiéndose las manos para luego ayudar al líder del equipo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Dónde está Robin?" preguntó Spiderman. Luego de que arreglaran su pequeño conflicto, ambos héroes empezaron a llevarse mejor, ambos competían durante las sesiones de entrenamiento sobre quien tenía mejores movimientos, Robin con el entrenamiento de Batman o él con lo poco que le había mostrado SHIELD y su sentido arácnido. Además de que también habían discutido de mejoras en sus lanza redes, como crear cartuchos de diferentes telarañas como la de plomo en Metrópolis pero con un sistema en los lanza redes que le permita cambiar de una red a otra "estamos empatados y quiero ganar ese chocolate"

"él y Batman están haciendo eso del dúo dinámico en Gotham city" respondió Wally terminando su burrito a la vez que la compuerta del techo, donde vivía Red Tornado se abrió para dejar bajar a este. Spiderman aún seguía sorprendido por el robot creador de tornado "¿tiene una misión para nosotros?" interceptando al robot.

"la asignación de misiones es responsabilidad de Batman" respondió Red Tornado.

"él está ocupado con Robin, pero ibas a alguna parte ¿no? ¿Una cita ardiente? ¿Una misión?"

"si podemos ser de ayuda" dijo Aqualad al ver la molesta insistencia de su compañero. Red Tornado se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de darse vuelta para escribir algo en el teclado holográfico del lugar, haciendo aparecer otra pantalla con la imagen de Kent Nelson.

"este es Kent Nelson, un amigo, tiene 106 años de edad"

"no aparenta más de 90" murmuro Spiderman a Megan haciéndola reír levemente.

"y ha estado desaparecido durante 23 días" dijo el robot "Kent era un socio fundador de la Sociedad de la Justicia, la precursora de la Liga de la Justicia de sus mentores" haciendo aparecer otra pantalla con la imagen del Dr. Destino.

"Por supuesto" dijo Aqualad "Nelson era el supremo hechicero de la tierra, él era el Dr. Destino" esas palabras hicieron que Spiderman tuviera un pequeño recuerdo de su mundo, cuando conoció al Dr. Strange, que le decían hechicero supremo

"más bien Dr. Impostor, apuesto el sujeto sabe ciencia barata para asustar a los malos" murmuro Spiderman desviando la mirada.

"he impresionar a las nenas" murmuro Wally, ambos desviando la mirada, pero se dieron cuenta de que el equipo los estaba viendo, aunque no sabían si era por lo que habían dicho de la magia o si era porque coincidían sobre el por primera vez.

"puede que Kent este en uno de sus paseos" dijo Red Tornado volteando a ver al equipo "pero es guardián del casco del destino, la fuente del poder místico y no es aconsejable dejarlo desprotegido"

"él es como los grandes sacerdotes y hechiceras de Marte" comento la marciana "me encantaría ayudar a encontrarlo"

"a mí también" dijo Wally levantando la mano.

"espera ¿Qué?" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo, sorprendido por la rapidez en la que podía cambiar de opinión cuando se trataba de Megan.

"tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo, la magia es lo máximo"

"¿crees que se dé cuenta de lo hipócrita que es?" dijo el arácnido a la arquera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el equipo?" dijo ella rodando los ojos.

"tomen esto" dijo el robot creador de tornado sacando una llave escondida con una rara ranura demasiado larga para una llave común "es la llave de la torre del destino" entregándosela a Aqualad.

"¿Quién diría que ambos admiráramos las artes místicas?" dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la pelirroja.

"vamos Romeo" dijo Spiderman empujando a Wally hacia el hangar.

Salem, en la noche.

Luego de que el equipo se pusiera sus uniformes, se encaminaron hacia las coordenadas que Red Tornado les había dado con la ubicación de la torre del destino.

Spiderman miraba el paisaje por la ventana cuando sintió una leve patada en su pierna, levanto la vista para ver a Artemisa que le señalo a Wally con la cabeza.

"y dime Wally" dijo Artemisa rompiendo el silencio "¿Cuándo notaste por primera vez tu afinidad sincera por la hechicería?"

"bien, no me gusta alardear" dijo Kid Flash sin despegar la mirada de Miss Martian "pero antes de ser Kid Flash considere seriamente en convertirme en hechicero" ignorando que a sus compañeros que rodaron los ojos.

"esperen un segundo" dijo Spiderman "¿en serio creen en la magia?"

"¿tú no?" pregunto Miss Martian.

"por supuesto que no, la magia es solo ciencia que aún no se entiende, antes el fuego lo era, también los truenos, y ahora sabemos que el fuego se crea por la rápida vibración de las moléculas de algunos objetos y los truenos por la carga de las nubes que se descargan en la tierra en suelo conductor"

"¿no crees que haya algo más en el universo?" preguntó Aqualad.

"no quiero ofender la creencia de nadie, pero deje de creer en el monstruo del armario desde hace años"

"¿Qué me dices de Wonder Woman? Ella es una amazona que vuela" dijo Artemisa.

"también Superman, y él es un alienígena que carga sus células con la radiación del sol"

"hay un dicho místico que dice" dijo el atlante "la magia se tele con los hilos del universo, chi, energía celestial, la vida misma…' "

"¿nos perfora y nos amarra?" completo Spiderman.

"si"

"es un chiste Confusio, lo leí en la galleta de la fortuna de mi comida china de ayer" dijo el arácnido "miren, amo la magia tanto como cualquiera, en especial cuando mi tío Ben la hacía" abriendo los ojos cuando menciono a su tío y por los recuerdos que venían a su mente de su infancia con su tío.

Flash Back.

"Peter, tienes algo en la oreja" dijo el tío Ben, acercándose a un Peter más joven que parecía estar haciendo su tarea.

"vamos tío Ben, ya soy grande" dijo Peter girando para ver la mano de su tío con una pequeña llave "¿Qué es eso?"

"es la llave del candado de tu nueva bicicleta" dijo Ben haciéndose a un lado para que Peter viera una bicicleta nueva, en el pasillo afuera de su habitación.

"¡¿una bici nueva?! ¡Gracias tío Ben!" dijo el castaño corriendo a verla.

"hey Pete" llamando la atención de su sobrino "lo sé, ya eres mayor, pero nunca dejes de creer ¿de acuerdo? La vida está llena de magia, si cierras los ojos, te la pierdes"

Fin del Flash Back.

Una sonrisa se formó detrás de su máscara pero al instante sacudió la cabeza.

"son cosas de niños" cruzándose de brazos para volver a mirar el camino.

"hemos llegado a las coordenadas de Red Tornado pero…" dijo Miss Martian.

"ahí no hay nada" dijo Superboy viendo un jardín enorme completamente vacío mientras la bio nave aterrizaba.

Fuera de la nave, un extraño gato naranja con rayas de un naranja más fuerte y ojos rojos, miro en la dirección donde había aterrizado la bio nave. Pareció fruncir el ceño antes de entrar a un teatro abandonado que estaba a un lado.

Camino por los pasillos descuidados hasta que llego a la sala del teatro, donde estaban Kent Nelson, atado a una silla y Abracadabra en el escenario, con una especie de barita.

"concédenos un acceso a la torre y te prometo poner fin a tu sufrimiento" dijo Abracadabra "continua negándote y…" disparando un rayo desde su barita hacia Kent haciéndolo gritar.

"Ajajajajajaja" rio un chico pálido de cabello negro, con un peinado que le hacía parecer tener pequeños cuernos a los costados y usando un traje elegante, conocido como Klarion.

"meow" maullo el gato dando un pequeño salto para acomodarse en las piernas del chico "¡Meow!"

"silencio Teekl, estoy viendo el espectáculo" dijo Klarion.

"disfrutalo… mientras puedas" dijo el guardián del casco del destino con la respiración pesada "mis amigos… vienen… a ayudarme" recibiendo otra descarga de Abracadabra.

"¡Otra, otra!" dijo Klarion poniéndose de pie para aplaudir, haciendo que el gato se baje.

"¡Meow!"

"¿Qué?" volteando al ver al gato.

"Hiiiiissss meow" bufo el gato para luego mirar a Klarion directamente a los ojos cuando estos brillaron en un rojo más intenso.

"oooooohhh" con una sonrisa siniestra y sádica.

Fuera del teatro.

"nada" dijo Kid Flash deteniéndose frente al equipo luego de haber recorrido todo el terreno "esto no es un simple camuflaje"

"tampoco sentí nada, o mi sentido arácnido me habría prevenido si me fuera a chocar con algo" dijo Spiderman confundido.

"¿y qué opinan?" dijo Artemisa "¿micro optoelectrónica adaptable combinada con cambio de fase?"

" _eso o tenemos mal las coordenadas_ " pensó Spiderman.

"absolutamente…" dijo Kid Flash antes de mirar a Miss Martian "no, claramente aquí hay poderes místicos en acción" ignorando la mirada de muerte de Artemisa.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Spiderman giro la cabeza en dirección al teatro abandonado esperando ver la fuente del peligro, pero después de segundos de espera nada apareció.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Aqualad.

"no estoy seguro, mi sentido arácnido está funcionando pero no veo nada"

"Tal vez sea por la torre"

Sin que todo el equipo supiera, frente a la puerta del teatro abandonado estaban Klarion, con Teekl en sus brazos y Abracadabra, quien sostenía a Kent con las manos amarradas.

"oye Abracadabra ¿no estas usando micro optoelectrónica adaptable con cambio de fase?" dijo Klarion con una sonrisa burlona.

"… si" dijo el imitador de mago entre dientes.

" _una prueba de fe_ " pensó Aqualad mirando la llave que le dio Red Tornado "con permiso" caminando entre los miembros de su equipo para alejarse unos pasos antes de extender su mano con la llave, la cual desapareció al mismo tiempo que un ruido igual al de una cerradura se escuchaba. Luego de girarla hacia la derecha, una enorme torre de piedra, del tamaño de un rascacielos pero con la apariencia de una torre de castillo medieval apareció frente a ellos.

"la cabeza… me exploto" dijo Spiderman luego de que Aqualad abriera la puerta de madera para entrar con el resto del equipo, solo para entrar a una habitación cuadrada, iluminada por antorchas en la pared, pero no había ningún tipo de escaleras u otra puerta.

"eh ¿A dónde se fue la puerta?" dijo Superboy al darse cuenta de que la entrada había desaparecido.

"saludos" dijo una voz que hizo saltar a todos, pero se calmaron levemente cuando frente a ellos se formó una especie de holograma dorado de Kent Nelson "han entrado con una llave pero la torre no los reconoce, por favor, declaren su propósito e intenciones"

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros pensando en que responder, pero como siempre, Kid Flash se le quedo viendo a Megan.

"somos verdaderos creyentes, venimos a buscar al Dr. Destino" dijo el velocista viendo a la visión de Kent Nelson con una mueca triste antes de desaparecer.

 _Sentido arácnido._

"algo me dice que esa no era la respuesta" dijo el arácnido.

De repente el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a temblar igual que en un terremoto, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensar en algo, las placas de tierra se hundieron, dejando caer al equipo en un pozo gigante, donde se podía ver y sentir el calor de la lava al fondo.

"¡Por favor que sea jugo de naranja caliente, por favor que sea jugo de naranja caliente!" grito Spiderman disparando su telaraña hacia la pared para poder pegarse a esta, estando cerca de Artemisa y Aqualad, tomo a ambas de la mano mientras caían para luego sacar sus piernas arácnidas y clavarlas en el muro "salvada en mi segunda misión ¿alguien quiere mi atención?"

"ya quisieras trepa muros" dijo Artemisa sujetándose con fuerza al cuerpo del arácnido, al igual que el atlante, para no caerse mientras que Miss Martian sujetaba a Wally y usaba su telequinesis para flotar, y Superboy caía con los dedos clavados en la pared deteniéndose lentamente, pero no lo suficiente haciendo que sus pies se hundan en la lava.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" grito de dolor el clon de Superman para sacar sus pies de la lava rapidamente, gracias a su ADN kryptoniano la lava no le había dañado la piel, pero sus botas y parte de su pantalón habían desaparecido "esas… eran mis botas favoritas, más vale que este Nelson valga la pena"

Fuera de la Torre.

Abracadabra empujaba a Kent hacia la torre hasta estar frente a la puerta, haciendo que el símbolo del Dr. Destino aparezca brillando y la puerta se abra.

"vamos viejo" dijo Klarion entrando a la torre para entrar a la misma habitación que los jóvenes héroes, pero en esta el suelo estaba intacto.

"a la torre no le agradan los intrusos" dijo Kent.

"silencio" dijo Abracadabra empujando al anciano, sacando de su bolsillo una especie de collar se ajustó a su garganta a la vez que una luz roja salía del centro del collar.

Caminaron hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde la pared se separó bloque por bloque, mostrando una habitación de estilo inglesa, con una chimenea, 2 asientos para un persona, una pequeña mesa entre las sillas, una gran alfombra cubriendo todo el suelo y una foto de la esposa de Kent.

"hola Kent" dijo la misma proyección dorada de Nelson apareciendo frente a ellos "que impropio de ti traer invitados a la torre, en especial uno con tan potente poder místico"

"mis amigos… vienen… a ayudarme" dijo la voz de Kent pero no salía de su boca, sino del collar que abracadabra le puso.

La proyección de Kent sonrió para desaparecer. De la misma forma que se abrió esta habitación, la pared frente a ellos se abrió pieza por pieza dando puerta a una habitación muy extraña, era como ver la pintura de La Escalera Sin Fin, pero con no solo 3, sino cientos de escaleras que guiaban en diferentes direcciones en diferente ángulos.

Con el Equipo.

"tengo problemas… para mantener la altitud" dijo Miss Martian descendiendo lentamente por causa del calor "estoy ardiendo"

"ciertamente lo estas" dijo Kid Flash.

"¡Wally!" grito Spiderman.

"¡Estoy a cm de la lava, tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso!"

"mi fisiología y la de Megan son susceptibles al calor extremo" dijo Aqualad pasando su mano por su frente transpirada "debemos… salir pronto"

"¡mis pies están de acuerdo!" grito Spiderman usando solo sus piernas arácnidas ya que el calor de la lava había empezado a calentar el muro, haciendo imposible para el apoyarse de cualquier otra forma.

"… ¡Hola Megan!" haciendo su clásica expresión "nunca respondimos la pregunta ¡Red Tornado nos mando a ver si el Sr. Nelson y el casco estaban a salvo!"

Las mismas placas que se habían caído con ellos emergieron de entre la lava, sin haber sufrido ningún cambio, para acomodarse una por una sobre la lava hasta cubrirla.

"al fin" dijo Superboy aflojando su agarre para pararse sobre el suelo.

"bajando" dijo el arácnido usando sus piernas arácnido para bajar con cuidado sin soltar a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que Miss Martian hacia lo mismo.

"esta plataforma debería estar al rojo vivo" dijo Aqualad agachándose doblando las rodillas para tocar el suelo con las manos "pero esta fría al tacto"

"no te preocupes megaliciosa, estás conmigo"

"¡Basta ya!" grito Artemisa empujando a Wally "¡Tu jueguito de impresionar a Megan a toda costa que casi nos asa a la barbacoa!"

"¿y eso cuando se convirtió en mi culpa?"

"cuando le mentiste a ese… ¡sea lo que fuera! Llamándote un verdadero creyente"

"¡oye, él es el que no cree en la magia!" apuntando al arácnido.

"¡a mí no me culpes, tu respuesta casi nos deja dorados como al tocino!" se defendió el trepa muros "además no soy el único que no cree"

"Wally… ¿Tu no crees?" pregunto la marciana. Kid Flash tenía la vista de todo el equipo clavada en él.

"¡Esta bien, está bien! Mentí sobre creer en la magia, pero la magia es la verdadera mentira, una muy grande" respondió el velocista cruzándose de brazos.

"no estoy de acuerdo con su intento de Cupido" dijo Spiderman acercándose a Kid Flash "pero si con lo de que la magia es una ilusión, ese Kent era obviamente un holograma y un pozo con lava es una de las trampas mas clichés en guaridas secretas"

"gracias amigo" colocando su mano en el hombro del arácnido.

"aun no te diré mi nombre"

"diablos" chasqueando los dedos.

"yo estudie durante 1 año en el conservatorio de hechicería de la Atlántida" dijo Aqualad aun estudiando el suelo que debería estar quemándole los pies, pero una especie de perilla igual a la de la puerta de la torre, que estaba en el suelo, le llamo la atención "allí crearon los iconos de piel que alimentan mis aqua varitas atlantes"

"viejo ¿has oído sobre la bio electricidad?" dijo Wally

"según recuerdo, y no es algo que pueda olvidar, tu usas parte de electricidad para mantener tus armas" dijo Spiderman en el mismo estado de negación que su compañero.

"son bastante obtusos para personas que caminan por las pared y que puede romper la barrera del sonido corriendo" comento Artemisa.

"eso es ciencia, a él lo pico una araña genéticamente alterada quien sabe de qué forma, yo reformule el accidente de Flash y aquí estoy, todo puede ser explicado por la ciencia"

"pongamos a prueba esa teoría" dijo el líder del equipo sosteniendo la perilla abriendo levemente una pequeña compuerta

"¡Espera! ¡La corriente de retorno de la lava nos va a…!" dijo Spiderman pero se quedó callado cuando la puerta se abrió y en vez de lava hirviendo, había una paisaje de montañas con nieve, y de ella venían un fuerte viento frio.

"es nieve" dijo la marciana con su mano en la corriente de aire antes de saltar por la puerta, para sorpresa de todos, estaba en una posición horizontal, como si fuera ella la que camina por las paredes.

"¿Qué decían?" comento Artemisa saltando por la puerta con el resto del equipo. Spiderman y Kid Flash fueron los últimos en saltar solo para ver que el agujero por el que entraron al campo de montañas y nieve estaba en medio del aire antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado "¿y bien?"

"teoría de las cuerdas, no es el primer portal a otro lugar que veo en mi vida" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos.

"o posiblemente estamos en una dimensión de bolsillo" explico Kid Flash.

"son imposibles" dijo Artemisa.

" _genial, ahora que parece que puedo estar en paz con Wally, Artemisa parece querer matarme, muy bien hecho, la suerte Parker ataca de nuevo_ " pensó Spiderman pero eso no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión _"¿Por qué siento que esto me golpeara en la cara en el futuro?_ "

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto la sobrina del Detective Marciana señalando un bastón de viejo que flotaba como si nada.

"oooooohhh, tal vez sea la varita mágica de Nelson" dijo Spiderman sarcásticamente tirando su telaraña al bastón para atraerla "me siento tan mágico, tal vez vaya a Hogwarts"

"a ver, dame eso" dijo Artemisa sujetando el bastón también pero al momento en que lo toco este empezó a brillar con una luz dorada "no puedo soltarlo"

"yo tampoco, ¿Qué clase de pegamento para dentaduras usa este tipo?" dijo Spiderman intentando soltarlo.

Ambos fueron jalados por el bastón hacia el cielo para luego desaparecer en un destello dorado.

"a ver ¿Cuál es tu explicación?" pregunto Superboy mirando al cielo.

"… un teletransportador en el bastón, ¿recuerdan que usamos los tubos zeta? Nelson era un miembro de la Sociedad de la Justicia, Artemisa debió activarlo cuando lo toco"

En otra parte del castillo. 

"¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?" preguntaba una y otra vez Klarion, con su gato acomodado en sus hombros y cuello.

Abracadabra sujeto a Kent con fuerza del hombro para tirar del collar y arrojarlo por el precipicio, o al menos eso pensaban que era, ya que después de tanto caminar no estaba seguro si seguían arriba o en cual ángulo estaban.

"dinos como encontrar el casco" dijo Abracadabra.

"no puedo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho" dijo Kent con una sonrisa burlona pero desapareció cuando el imitador de mago le dio otra descarga haciéndolo caer.

"¿Sigues divirtiéndote?"

"je, yo sí" comento Klarion "sacúdelo otra vez o arrójalo por el precipicio a ver qué pasa" y Abracadabra obedeció.

"meow"

"si, si, supongo que aun podríamos necesitarlo" acariciando la cabeza de su gato "pero es muy divertido" a punto de ordenarle que lo hiciera otra vez pero se detuvo cuando un destello en unas escaleras paralelas a las de ellos, a unos de distancia, aparecieron Artemisa y Spiderman aun sujetando el bastón.

"mira este lugar, es como esa pintura de las escaleras o la dimensión desconocida" dijo Spiderman antes de ver a los otros ocupantes en la plata forma de la escalera, que a sus ojos, estaba de forma vertical "eh ¿Qué hace David Coperphil aquí?"

"ese es Abracadabra" corrigió Artemisa.

"¿Quién?"

"¡Oye!"

"vaya, miren eso" dijo Kent mirando su bastón a lo lejos. Tanto el bastón como Kent empezaron a desprender el mismo brillo dorado para que luego el hombre mayor flotara rápidamente hasta el bastón, empujando a sus captores en el proceso.

Una vez tomo el bastón, los jóvenes héroes pudieron soltarlo y las ataduras de Kent desparecieron.

"aquí dentro" dijo Kent elevando el bastón. Del aire se formó un cuando de hecho de líneas de luz que se dividió a la mitad por otra línea y finalmente se abra como la puerta de un ascensor, porque eso es lo que había dentro. Sin siquiera preguntar como lo hizo, los 2 entraron en el ascensor.

"¡No, no, no!" grito Klarion poniéndose de pie "¡Yo quiero el casco, lo quiero!" extendiendo sus brazos con las manos abiertas, de las cuales salieron rayos rojos que impactaron contra la puerta del ascensor justo a tiempo.

Dentro del ascensor no había nada que pudiera parecerle mágico a nuestro arácnido favorito, era como cualquier otro, con estilo de los años 30, un tapizado raro, los números subiendo desde el quinto piso sobre la puerta del ascensor, y esa horrible y tortuosa música de ambiente.

"a propósito me llamo Kent Nelson" mirando las ropas de sus salvadores "estos jóvenes de ahora se visten de forma muy extraña"

"soy Artemisa, él es Spiderman"

"¿Man? ¿Cuántos años tienes jovencito?" pregunto Kent escuchando a Artemisa reír.

"venimos de parte de la Liga de la Justicia" dijo Spiderman entre dientes y con un tic en el ojo bajo la mascara.

"bien, Artemisa y… Spiderman, le explicare la situación"

 ** _Bien, eso es todo por ahora, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que les haya gustado este. Como la vez anterior, el fic estará hecho por capítulos de Justicia Joven y capítulos que inventare o agregare de alguna saga que creo le hara bien al fic._**

 ** _Harley: ¡wow, eres como DC Rebirth! ¡Mejor que antes, arreglando tus desastres de tu antigua editorial!- corriendo de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia._**

 ** _Yo: ¡tu cállate y entrégales sus cosas!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Nunca!- deteniéndose para parecer subir una escalera invisible y sentarse en algo que la hizo invisible del cuello para arriba._**

 ** _Wonder Woman: ¡No mi jet invisible!-_**


	7. Dr Destino

_**Es bueno "verlos" a todos otra vez, en especial despues del incidente de la vez pasada- con una bolsa en mi espalda- ahora, veamos, ¿lazo de la verdad?-**_

 _ **Wonder Woman: mio-**_

 ** _Predalien: ¿capa de la casa de El de Krypton?-_**

 ** _Superman: mia-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¿bati cinturon con tantas cosas que desafía las leyes de fisica?_**

 ** _Batman: hm-_**

 ** _Predalien: una... ¿fotografía de Powergirl, la Kara Zor-El de Tierra 2?- esperando al valiente que la reclamara._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 7: Dr. Destino

"no entiendo" dijo Miss Martian a Aqualad, con Kid Flash y Superboy caminando detrás de ellos, intentando encontrar otra puerta o pasadizo a otra habitación lejos del ambiente invernal "es como si Wally y Spiderman necesitaran creer que lo imposible no pudiera ocurrir"

"Wally usa su comprensión de la ciencia para controlar lo que no puede comprender" explico Aqualad "reconocer la existencia de la magia seria renunciar al último vestigio de ese control"

"¿y qué me dices de Spidey?"

"no sabría explicarlo, no lo conozco lo suficiente"

"ninguno de nosotros lo conoce realmente" dijo Kid Flash apareciendo entro sus compañeros "no sabemos nada sobre él, solo que al parecer es de Nueva York"

"Wally, tienes que tener paciencia, ninguno de nosotros nos dijimos nuestra identidad la primera vez" dijo el atlante "¿realmente crees que la Liga dejaría entrar a cualquiera al equipo?"

"esa es otra cosa ¿Por qué tiene la Liga tanto interés en él? Aparece en Metrópolis, al día siguiente se une al equipo, Flash viene a la cueva a buscarlo ¿Qué es lo que tiene?"

"¿esos son celos?" se burló Superboy.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" grito el velocista "solo me parece demasiada coincidencia y son muchas preguntas"

"que tal vez tendrán respuesta" dijo Aqualad señalando una especie de puerta de madera a lo lejos en un montículo de nieve, pero esta se mantenía en pie contra el viento.

En otra parte de la Torre del Destino.

"nos enfrentamos a un oponente con un gran poder místico" empezó a explicar Kent Nelson.

"creí que Abracadabra usaba tecnología para simular magia" dijo Artemisa, sin saber que Spiderman se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que aún no conocía a los villanos y esta información parecía saberla cualquiera.

"puro espectáculo, igual que Las Vegas o un show de Kim kardashian" comento Spiderman " _o toda la magia_ "

"es muy cierto" dijo Kent "Abracadabra es un charlatán, pero Klarion, el chico brujo, el chico del gato, es un verdadero señor del caos, el enemigo supremo de un señor del orden como el Dr. Destino"

"correcto, y usted es un señor del orden" dijo el arácnido mirando el estado del viejo.

"oh no, yo solo soy un abrigo que Destino se ponía, hasta que mi esposa Insa me convenció de que había más en la vida" dijo el hombre mayor sacando su reloj de bolsillo para mirar la foto dentro "ella era una verdadera fuerza" volviendo a guardarlo "en todo caso, Klarion quiere el casco, si le pone sus sucias manos encima, convertirá el planeta en su propio patio de juegos de pandemonio"

Los 3 escucharon el clásico sonido de que el ascensor había llegado a su piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron seguían en el mismo tipo de habitación con las infinitas escaleras en diferentes ángulos y direcciones, pero ahora había un camino frente a ellos que los guiaba hacia una campana tan grande como la de una catedral, sobre una plataforma del tamaño de un apartamento.

Los 3 caminaron hasta la campana antes de que un rectángulo de luz se forme a un la de ellos y de él caigan sus compañeros perdidos, excepto Megan que descendió con telequinesis.

"¡Spiderman, Artemisa!" grito Miss Martian con felicidad mientras la arquera corría a ayudar a sus compañeros a levantarse.

"¿amigos suyos?" pregunto Nelson.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"¡Cuidado!" grito Spiderman sujetando a Nelson de los hombros para hacer que se agache y que ambos esquiven un rayo de electricidad.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Abracadabra y a Klarion en otra plataforma en posición horizontal.

"¿amigos suyos?" dijo Spiderman ayudando al viejo a levantarse y esquivar otro rayo al igual que el resto del equipo.

Kent sujeto su bastón de la punta y golpeo la campana levemente, pero lo suficiente para hacerla sonar.

Esta empezó a brillar con el mismo manto dorado que el bastón y la ilusión de Kent.

"vamos chico" dijo Kent viendo a Klarion volar hacia ellos, empujo a Spiderman hacia la campana, este espero golpearse pero en su lugar la atravesó como si nada, al igual que Klarion y Kent.

Cima de la Torre.

Spiderman y Kent aparecieron en la cima de la torre que daba la vista al cielo nocturno, y frente a ellos, estaba el casco del Dr. Destino, flotando.

Kent extendió los brazos para poder tomar el casco.

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡Sr. Nelson cui…!"

No pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el antiguo protector del casco del destino recibiera uno de los disparos de los rayos rojos de Klarion directamente en el pecho.

"¡No!" grito el arácnido sujetándolo antes de que caiga, viendo que el viejo se sujetaba el pecho con dolor. Intento ayudarlo pero este puso todo su peso en el bastón.

"sertototo…" empezó a recitar Kent levantando el bastón al ver a Klarion volviendo a disparar "sentionos incantate ¡noyamadese!" golpeando el piso con fuerza con la punta del bastón, que apenas hizo contacto los encerró, tanto a ellos como al casco, en una cúpula dorada que amortiguo el rayo.

"¡Nooooooooooooooooo!" grito Klarion.

"no está mal para un ex Dr. Impostor ¿eh chico?" dijo Kent con una sonrisa burlona antes de perder el equilibrio y que Peter lo sujetara para apoyarse en sus rodillas.

"no, vamos Sr. Nelson, no se rinda… no… no, no, no, no, no otra vez, otra vez no" decía Spiderman en completa desesperación con imágenes de su tío Ben pasando sin cesar por su cabeza.

"escucha chico… la burbuja te dará tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que necesitas hacer"

"no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer, yo no soy…"

"¿de este universo?" adivino Kent sabiendo que detrás de la máscara, el arácnido tenía la expresión de sorpresa más grande de su vida "no eres el único que ha viajo de dimensión a dimensión eje ¡Agh!... ten fe… en lo que no puedes explicar" dándole el reloj de bolsillo "… cree en lo que ya no puedes… negar" sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza se dejó caer hacia atrás y su respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta hasta que esta desapareció.

"no… ¡No, otra vez!" grito Spiderman dejando el cuerpo de Kent en el suelo para empezar a hacerle presión en su pecho en un intento por hacer reaccionar su corazón "no… puedo fallar, no otra vez… 28, 29, 30… vamos, vamos" ignorando los constantes ataques de Klarion hacia la burbuja.

"¡quiero ese casco, lo quiero ahora!" exclamo Klarion sin dejar de arrojar su bolas de fuego rojo a la vez que con cada golpe el bastón se quemaba más, y ya iba por la mitad.

Peter miro el casco, en conflicto sobre si usarlo o no.

" _¡Spiderman, dile a Nelson que necesitamos al Dr. Destino!_ " grito Miss Martian en su cabeza " _¡Aaaaaaaaaggghh!_ " recibiendo una descarga eléctrica de Abracadabra para luego ser encerrada dentro de una cúpula eléctrica, al igual que el resto del equipo.

"¡Quiero ese casco!" grito Klarion como un circulo con cellos lo rodeo, la misma energía que disparaba, se acumuló en sus manos y se extendió hasta formar 2 manos gigantescas con garras, las cuales estiro hasta la burbuja de Nelson y clavara las garras en ella.

Aunque no fue suficiente para romperla, esto hizo que el bastón se quemara aún más rápido conforme las garras atravesaban cada vez más la burbuja.

"… una prueba de fe" dijo Spiderman levantándose para tomar el casco con ambas manos.

"oye chico tonto" dijo Klarion llamando la atención del arácnido "si te pones eso ya nunca podrás quitártelo" terminando de rasgar la burbuja por la mitad.

Decidió ignorarlo. Tan rápido como pudo se quitó la máscara y la guardo en dentro de su chaqueta, a la vez que Klarion disparaba una ráfaga de fuego rojo hacia él, cerró los ojos y se puso el casco, siendo consumido por las llamas.

Esperaba sentir algo, dolor, poder, calor, sus nervios estallando, pero nada, extrañamente, se sentía bien.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba en una especie de habitación completamente a oscuras, donde solo había una luz que lo iluminaba a él.

"está bien, está bien" dijo Peter escuchando el eco en la habitación, llevo sus manos a su cabeza para ver que tampoco tenía la máscara pero aun el traje "no hay problema, no estoy aquí, solo estoy delirando"

"¿aún no crees? ¿En serio chico?"

Peter volteo al reconocer la voz de Kent Nelson a sus espaldas. De entre las sombras salió caminando el viejo, en un estado mucho mejor.

"¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan testarudo en 15 cortos años?"

"pero tu estas… tu estas…"

"si, pero no te sientas mal, tan pronto como acabe este pequeño alboroto, mi espíritu ascenderá y me reuniré con mi amada Insa"

"oh… está bien… ¡Espere, eso quiere decir que estoy…!"

"tranquilo chico, estas vivo, pero tu alma ya no controla tu cuerpo, veras, estamos dentro del casco, tú te lo pusiste, y mi alma entro a él, quizá porque pase muchos años sirviendo a su amo"

"¿amo?"

"Nabu, el verdadero Dr. Destino, uno de los señores del orden que te mencione, él está controlando tu cuerpo ahora ¿Quieres observar?" señalando hacia el frente, con algo de duda y temor, Peter miro hacia esa dirección donde sintió como si un destello lo cegara, al igual que cuando se prende una luz de tu habitación, y una especie de ventana ondulante apareció, dejándoles ver lo que el Dr. Destino veía.

Mundo real.

"¡Ríndete Nabu!" grito Klarion disparando sus bolas de fuego, al Dr. Destino flotando frente a él quien se protegía con una proyección gigante de su símbolo, el Anj, pero a diferencia del anterior, este estaba adaptado al cuerpo adolecente de Peter "¡El orden paso de moda en el siglo 20!"

"este combate es inútil" dijo el Dr. Destino, su voz era una mescla de la de Peter con una mucho más gruesa y madura, como si ambas hablaran al mismo tiempo "tu buscabas tomar el casco antes que ganar a un anfitrión, pero llegaste demasiado tarde" se podía ver por los huecos del casco como entrecerraba los ojos mientras extendía ambos brazos para mantener su escudo.

"¡Cállate vejestorio!" grito el señor del caos elevando las manos haciendo que del suelo surgieron 2 columnas que impactaron una contra la otra con Destino en medio. Pero antes de que Klarion clamara victoria, un anj apareció en el punto de colisión e hizo estallar las columnas quedando libre sin ningún rasguño.

"mocoso" dijo el Dr. Destino extendiendo ambos brazos con los cuales se formó un anj, solo que este disparaba la punta como si fuera un láser.

Golpeo directamente al señor del caos haciendo que este se rompa en pequeños pedazos al igual que un papel. El Dr. Destino miro hacia varios lado, sabiendo que no sería tan fácil, sin ver que esos pequeños fragmentos se volvían a formar detrás de el para dispararle un rayo por la espalda haciendo que este arquee la espalda.

Mente del Dr. Destino.

"¡Aaaaaaggghh!" grito Peter de dolor cayendo de rodillas "¿Qué ocurre?" mirando a Kent.

"bueno chico, es tu cuerpo"

"déjeme controlarlo" dijo Peter poniéndose de pie "con mi sentido arácnido y los poderes de Destino…"

"lo siento chico pero no funciona así, ahora puedes ver porque no me había puesto el casco en 65 años"

"¿y si Destino pierde esta pelea?" pregunto asustado.

"tu veras a Insa antes que yo" dijo Kent haciendo que Peter vuelva a mirar la pelea al instante.

Mundo real.

Klarion disparo una ráfaga de fuego que tomo la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, el Dr. Destino pudo esquivarla y crear otro escudo con el símbolo anj para bloquearlo cuando vio que volvía, pero no puedo evitar ser golpeado por otra ráfaga de fuego a sus espaldas, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Destino se apoyó en sus rodillas para a Klarion con el fuego en sus manos, este salió de ellas para separarse en pequeños puntos y dispararse uno por uno. Logro crear un escudo pero este rápidamente se rompió, empezando a volar al mismo tiempo que Klarion lo seguía escupiendo fuego.

Se detuvo para levantar sus manos, una a la vez, haciendo que pequeñas torres de fuego se formen en el camino del señor del orden hasta que uno pudo darle, haciéndolo caer y que se escuchara el ruido del casco chocando contra el suelo.

"estas desentrenado Nabu" dijo Klarion "y ese cuerpo anfitrión es patético, no tiene afinidad con las artes místicas" levantado ambas manos para enviar un rayo al cielo. Al instante una enorme nube de tormenta se formó sobre ellos. Un enorme rayo rojo cayó en dirección del Dr. Destino.

Tan rápido como pudo creo una cúpula dorada sobre el para evitar el golpe del rayo que no se detenía, haciendo que luces de colores salgan del punto entre la cúpula y el rayo.

"ooooohh, poder arcoíris"

"Meow" maullo el gato de Klarion apareciendo a su lado.

"estoy prestando atención gato tonto"

"¡Meow!"

"por si no lo has notado, estoy ganando"

Mientras ellos 2 discutian, el Dr. Destino entrecerró los ojos cuando vio al gato. El símbolo en su pecho empezó a brillar, esa luz se redujo antes de crear una onda expansiva que destruyo la cúpula pero que derribo a Klarion y su gato, haciendo desaparecer el rayo.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos el Dr. Destino estaba de pie nuevamente, con un circulo de fuego dorado a su alrededor.

"es difícil para un señor del orden o el caos mantener su presencia en el plano físico" dijo el Dr. Destino.

"¡Cállate viejo!" grito Klarion volviendo a disparar sus bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo que una energía roja rodeaba a su gato.

"estoy atado al casco" dijo el Dr. Destino volando mientras esquivaba los ataques de Klarion "y uso un anfitrión humano" disparando rayo anj hacia Klarion quien se cubrió con un escudo de rocas unido al suelo "pero ese no es tu caso"

"desvarías Nabu" deshaciendo el escudo.

"¿ah sí?" junto sus manos en su pecho para que luego de este saliera un rayo el doble de grande que el de su anj.

Klarion creo un escudo de energía roja para cubrirlo pero el rayo paso a unos cm de él. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta ver a donde se dirigía.

"¡Meow!" grito el gato cuando el rayo impacto a su lado, suficiente para derribarlo pero no lastimarlo demasiado y que retroceda con rebotes.

"¡Teekl!" grito Klarion viendo a su gato para luego voltearse a ver a Destino "no puedo creer que atacaras a un gatito indefenso"

"ambos sabemos que esa criatura no es un gato chico brujo" dijo el señor del orden aterrizando frente a él "y sin tu ancla, no tienes soporte en esta realidad"

El Dr. Destino vio al gato tratando de ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Klarion empezaba a desvanecerse levemente antes de volver a hacerse sólido.

"abusador, aguafiestas, ¡Viejo excéntrico!" gritaba Klarion con una expresión de berrinche igual al de un niño de 5 años. Decidió no escucharlo más, volviendo a disparar su anj de energía antes de que Klarion desapareciera y reapareciera a un lado de Teekl "vámonos de aquí" tomando a su gato para envolverlos a ambos con energía roja y desaparecer de la torre.

Dentro de la torre.

Abracadabra tenía al resto del equipo aun atrapados en sus cúpulas de electricidad. Levanto la mano con la varita con la intención de disparar otra descarga.

Un Anj apareció detrás de él, a la vez que su ropa y varita desaparecían, dejándolo en su tanga de guepardo y dejando libre al equipo.

El primer instinto de Abracadabra fue el voltearse para correr pero se detuvo en media vuelta cuando el Dr. Destino empezó a salir lentamente de anj, cargando el cuerpo de Kent Nelson con ambos brazos.

El impostor de mago volvió a darse vuelta solo para estar frente a Superboy.

"se terminó el show" dijo Superboy golpeando a Abracadabra en la cara, no lo suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza, pero si para derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

"¿Sr. Nelson?" pregunto Miss Martin flotando lentamente hasta estar frente al Dr. Destino.

"se ha ido" dijo el Dr. Destino dejando el cuerpo en el suelo con cuidado y sorprendiendo a todos, tanto por la noticia como por su voz.

"pero si ese es Kent Nelson" dijo Kid Flash"… ¿eres tu Spidey?"

"¿te pusiste el casco?" dijo Aqualad con tono alarmante.

"¿Cuál es tu explicación ahora genio?" dijo Artemisa viendo al velocista.

"que él nos explique" dijo el velocista apareciendo a un lado del señor del orden para apoyarse en su hombro "y bien Spiderman ¿Qué clase de programa usa el casco?... eh ¿Spidey?" pasando su mano frente a los ojos esperando alguna reacción.

"holaaaa" dijo Artemisa chasqueando los dedos varias veces frente a los ojos de Destino pero aun nada.

"Tal vez deberíamos…" Miss Martian intento quitarle el casco pero apenas lo toco una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" grito soltando el casco al instante.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Superboy preocupado sosteniéndola.

"no puedo quitarle el casco" respondió la marciana.

"creo que él tampoco puede" dijo Aqualad haciendo que la preocupación del equipo crezca.

Mente del Dr. Destino.

"¡Sí! Así es como pateamos traseros en el plano terrenal" exclamo Peter antes de darse cuenta que sus compañeros estaban frente a él tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Espero a que el Dr. se quitara el casco o algo pero no había movimiento "eh… se acabó ¿cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué Nabu no está quitándose el casco?"

"porque la Tierra necesita al Dr. Destino" dijo la voz del Dr. Destino solo que sin estar acompañada por la de Peter. Ambos voltearon para ver al casco flotando frente a ellos "no liberare este cuerpo"

"¡Él no puede hacer eso!" grito Peter viendo al casco "… ¿puede hacerlo?" viendo a Kent.

"puede pero no debería" respondió Kent antes de voltear a ver el casco "Nabu este no es el candidato adecuado, el alma del chico pertenece al mundo de la ciencia, no al de la hechicería"

"cierto" dijo Nabu "pero no me agrada vivir escondido, inútil y aislado durante décadas ¡No se debe permitir que reine el caos!"

"eso no volverá a ocurrir, el chico se llevara el casco y se asegurara de que tú seas útil"

"si, lo prometo" exclamo Peter "a Wally le encanta llevarse recuerdos de las misiones"

"y mientras tanto, me quedare por aquí para hacerte compañía"

"un momento ¿Qué paso con ascender y ver a Insa?" pregunto Peter, aunque se sentía feliz de que podría recuperar su cuerpo no le parecía justo que alguien más tuviera que sacrificarse por eso.

"Así que ahora crees ¿eh? No te preocupes, pasare unos milenios aquí y luego veré a Insa" dijo Kent sacando su reloj de bolsillo "eso es lo bueno de la eternidad, es eterna"

"pero no es justo para usted, si hubiera evitado que Klarion lo hiriera…"

"chico, mi momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, deja de preocuparte por lo que pudiste haber hecho… pero si tanto te preocupa, hay algo que puedes hacer por mi"

"Lo que necesite"

"necesito que la encuentres" dijo el hombre mayor sacando un papel pequeño de su bolsillo y entregándoselo al castaño.

Era una foto del rostro de una chica con el cabello corto hasta el mentón, parecía tener su misma edad, tenía una especia de pequeña piedra roja con forma de rombo en su frente, lo más curioso eran sus ojos morados y su cabello, aunque muy oscuro, se notaba el morado en él.

"su nombre es Raven, y si, ella también es del mundo de la hechicería, considérala una hechicera por así decirlo, una muy especial con un propósito demasiado importante, necesito que la encuentras y que la cuides, te advierto que es algo difícil de tratar pero en el fondo es solo una chica solitaria que ha pasado por mucho"

"la encontrare" dijo Peter guardando la fotografía dentro de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué dices Nabu?" pregunto Kent volteando a ver el casco del destino.

"el convenio es aceptable"

"un consejo gratis antes que te vayas" dijo Kent mientras la habitación empezaba a ser rodeada por una luz lentamente "encuentra tu propia fierecilla, una que no te deje salirte con la tuya en nada"

Mundo Real.

"debe usar algún tipo de electro magnetismo que no nos deja quitárselo y esa energía debe estar reescribiendo las ondas beta de su cerebro para bio guiarlo para ser el Dr. Destino" trato de explicar Wally aun negándose a creer.

"¿sabes qué?" dijo Artemisa con enfado "puedes tomar tu ciencia y metértela por…"

Fue interrumpida cuando el Dr. Destino se dio vuelta para dar un par de pasos lejos del equipo y proceder a quitarse el casco, haciendo que el traje desaparezca al mismo tiempo.

Todos pudieron ver el cabello castaño levemente largo y desordenado de Spiderman antes de que este volviera a cubrirse con su máscara.

"¿Spiderman?" preguntó Aqualad.

"¿Quién más?" dijo este tomando el casco para volver con el equipo. Dejo el casco sobre el cuerpo de Kent para luego volver a cargarlo.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" pregunto Miss Martian preocupada

"nada que quisiera repetir" respondió con un tono seco y corto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Esto hizo que el resto del equipo se empezara a asustar, en el corto tiempo que llevaban con el arácnido habían visto que casi nunca dejaba de hablar y de decir chistes que solo hacían reír a Megan, y el escucharlo de esa forma los empezaba a preocupar "pero miren el lado bueno, tenían razón, ahora creo en el hombre de la bolsa otra vez"

"tienes que estar bromeando" dijo Kid Flash golpeándose la frente

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" pregunto Superboy empezando a seguir al arácnido con el resto del equipo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando te pusiste el casco?" pregunto Artemisa.

"podemos solo irnos" dijo Spiderman "solo… vámonos de aquí"

Más Tarde, Monte Justicia.

Spiderman estaba en la habitación donde Wally guardaba los recuerdos de sus misiones anteriores. Miro el casco del destino en sus manos, uso su manga para quitar una pequeña marca de polvo y luego lo coloco junto a un frasco que tenía una muestra de Plasmus que Wally recogió.

"jamás dijiste que fue lo que te paso cuando te pusiste el casco" dijo la voz de Artemisa en la puerta.

"no sé cómo describirlo" respondió Spiderman sin quitarle la vista al casco

"¿tan increíble fue?"

"no, es que no se puede describir" la respuesta confundió a la rubia viendo al arácnido con una ceja levantada "Nabu, el señor del orden del casco, es el verdadero Dr. Destino, tú te pones el casco y él toma el control de tu cuerpo para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, mientras tú te quedas encerrado en tu propia cabeza, solo que en mi caso Nelson estaba allí, y lo estará un tiempo largo"

"creo que será mejor mantenernos lejos de ese casco"

"no es tan malo, vez un espectáculo desde primera fila" dijo Spiderman caminando hacia la puerta "vamos, se nos hace tarde" caminando por el pasillo seguido de Artemisa.

"¿Cómo es que Nelson estaba contigo? Creí que Klarion lo había matado"

"te equivocas" dijo el arácnido volviendo a confundir a la rubia "deje que muriera"

Artemisa se detuvo unos segundos viendo a Spiderman seguir caminando con la cabeza levemente agachada. La culpa y dolor se desprendían de él como un perfume. Se apresuró para seguirle el paso.

Más tarde, Salem.

Detrás de la Torre del Destino se encontraban varios héroes reunidos. Spiderman reconocía a algunos. Entre ellos habían llegado Wonder Woman, Batman, el Detective Marciano, Flash, Black Canary y Red Tornado. También estaba el equipo completo cuando Robin llego con Batman. Estaba el sujeto que le describieron como Aquaman acompañando a Aqualad, un hombre con traje de esmoquin que le dijeron era Zatara, el mentor de Artemisa, Green Arrow, otro llamado Wildcat, era uno de los miembros de la sociedad de la justicia, otro era el Jay Garrick o el Flash original también ex compañero del Dr. Destino, no tenía claro como había obtenido sus poderes, pero era él había sido Flash mucho antes que Barry.

Todos con una cinta negra en su brazo izquierdo frente a la tumba de Kent Nelson e Insa Cramer Nelson.

Spiderman llevaba la máscara en su mano usando una sudadera bajo su chaqueta con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza para que nadie viera su rostro, era arriesgado, eso lo sabía, pero no podía ir al funeral de Nelson usando una máscara que cubriera todo su rostro.

"Kent Nelson no requería de un casco mágico para ser un héroe" dijo Red Tornado frente a la tumba "Kent dedico su vida entera a salva guardar este mundo de la maldad, quizás finalmente encuentre el descanso con su querida Insa"

Artemisa vio a Spiderman bajar más la mirada al escuchar estas palabras, se preguntó si alguien más sabia lo que el arácnido le había dicho, tal vez Zatara siendo un mago y Batman siendo un detective pero no creyó que nadie más lo supiera.

Uno a uno, los héroes mayores pasaron para decir unas pocas palabras sobre Kent Nelson. Al final cada héroe se fue en una dirección diferente, y lo miembros del equipo también, Aqualad se fue con Aquaman, Robin se fue con Batman en el Batiavion, Flash y Kid Flash volvieron a Central City corriendo, dejando solo a Spiderman, Artemisa, Superboy y Miss Martian para volver en la bio nave hacia el Monte Justicia.

Nueva York.

Spiderman se balanceaba por la noche de edificio a edificio bajo la lluvia, tratando de despejar su mente.

Una y otra vez se decía que no había sido culpa suya lo que paso, pero su sentido arácnido debió haber previsto lo que paso o estar atento de que alguien más haya entrado con ellos, tal vez haber traído a alguien.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Hizo un giro hacia su derecha para aterrizar en uno de los edificios. Miro en varias direcciones hasta que vio una flecha verde clavada en uno de los ladrillos.

Giro la cabeza para seguir el camino de vuelta de la flecha para ver a Artemisa 2 edificios más adelante, con un paraguas en una mano y su arco en el otro.

Spiderman se le quedo mirando, ella levanto la mano para saludarlo. Disparo su red para impulsarse por el lado del edificio antes de dejarse caer para luego columpiarse hasta el mismo edificio que Artemisa.

"¿así es como llaman la atención de las personas en Star City?" preguntó Spiderman.

"no tengo tu número, tu dirección, tu código postal, tu…"

"está bien, ya entendí no saben nada de mi"

"vine a ver como estabas" dijo Artemisa acercándose a Spiderman para cubrirlos a ambos con el paraguas "para hablar"

"estoy bien"

"esa es una $&%# mentira"

"¿con esa boquita comes?" dijo el arácnido sentándose en el borde del edificio con las piernas colgando, la arquera hizo lo mismo.

"Spidey, lo que paso no fue tu culpa" dijo la rubia "fue Klarion quien lo mato"

"pero soy yo quien tiene un sexto sentido que le permite prevenir el peligro"

"el hombre tenía 106 años de edad ¡106! si no era hoy, seria pronto, no es necesario ser un genio para saberlo"

"el hombre paso años dejando que Nabu usara su cuerpo para pelear, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo tuvo que llevarlo puesto, dejando mucho de su vida a un lado para salvar al mundo… merecía algo mejor, estar tranquilo, con sus amigos, no que un demonio mimado tuviera suerte"

"escucha, no soy bueno para esto ¿sí? No soy sentimental, no me gustan las películas de Crepúsculo, no me derrito viendo fotos de Leonardo DiCaprio o me mato de hambre para tener la figura de una modelo pero se cosas, como saber cuándo hay algo más escondido" llamando la atención de Spiderman "¿esto fue algo personal?"

"… ¿Qué crees que fue lo primero que hice cuando obtuve mis poderes?"

"¿hacerte un traje de superhéroe?"

"je, sorprendentemente cerca… intente ganar dinero con ellos" Artemisa lo empezó a mirar con más atención, claro que no lo conocían hace mucho y sabían casi nada sobre él, pero no parecía ser la clase de persona que le interesara el dinero sobre todo

"jamás fui muy popular en la escuela, era el saco de boxeo del brabucón de mi escuela, usaba lentes, era bajito, delgado… y sucedió el accidente, lo primero que hice fue romperle el brazo al sujeto" podía sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Artemisa "fue un accidente, no sabía sobre mi propia fuerza, demandaron a mis… nos demandaron… y yo quería impresionar a una chica"

"siempre hay una chica"

"… termine en un cuadrilátero de lucha libre, usando un pasa montañas, era fantástico, peleaba contra sujetos que me matarían de un golpe y yo podía levantarlos sobre mi cabeza sin esforzarme… usaba parte del dinero para pagar la demanda diciendo que eran de profesores anónimos que pensaban que toda la situación era injusta y me quedaba con la otra mitad, y la chica empezaba a mirarme, éramos amigos… pero se arruino, alguien robo el dinero al presentador, como el único con mascara creyeron que fui yo y el presentador se negó a pagarme"

Artemisa escuchaba con mucha atención, con cada palabra que decía, el dolor y sufrimiento en su voz aumentaban.

"cuando me fui, apareció un ladrón corriendo, pude detenerlo, con o sin poderes, podía, solo tenía que poner mi pie en su camino, así de fácil, pero cuando vi al presentador corriendo tras de él, lo deje escapar… levanto autos sobre mi cabeza, le rompo los dientes a la piedra y deje escapar al tipo... volví a mi casa, la policía estaba allí… alguien le había disparado a alguien muy preciado para mi… lo perseguí y cuando lo encontré yo… perdí el control, lo golpee tanto que creo que le saque muchos dientes… lo sujete atreves de una ventana y… era el mismo que deje ir"

Sabiéndolo o no, Artemisa deslizaba su mano por los ladrillos en los que estaban sentados hasta tener la punta de sus dedos sobre los de Peter.

"¿y tú…? Ya sabes…" dijo Artemisa pasando sus dedos por su cuello.

"¡no, no, no, no, no! Lo deje pegado a un poste de luz para la policía, no lo mate… no importa cuánto quería… es algo que no hare, el hecho de que pueda hacer algo, no me da derecho a hacerlo… eso es algo que aprendí, que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

Ambos sé que quedaron en silencio sin saber que decirse, Artemisa ahora comprendía lo que sucedía más a fondo. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera sentido culpa en su situación, pero con lo cercanas que eran las situaciones, entendía el compromiso emocional que sentía.

"uno pensaría que casos como estos de uno en un millón… pero yo no, podía haber detenido a ese sujeto, pero era tan estúpido y arrogante que mataron a alguien que quería por ello"

"no puedes culparte por eso, no sabías que eso pasaría, no es tu culpa"

"eso dice aquí" dijo el señalando su cabeza "pero no aquí" señalando su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

"como tu dijiste, era una posibilidad minúscula, no te estoy diciendo que no te sientas así, sé que es inútil, lo sé, pero has lo que has hecho hasta ahora, aprender de esto… y si crees que cualquiera te juzgaría por lo que paso estas muy equivocado, no eres el único con errores pasados, eso también lo sé"

"… gracias Artemisa" mirando a la rubia.

"no hay de que" devolviendo la mirada sin despegarse.

Ambos escucharon como la lluvia empezaba a ser cada vez más lenta hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Artemisa bajo la mirada para ver donde estaba su mano y al instante sus mejillas cambiaron de color. Rápidamente ambo se separaron y desviaron la mirada, cada uno cubriendo su sonrojo con su respectiva mascara.

"creo que… hm, lo mejor será que vuelva" dijo Artemisa poniéndose de pie para guardar el paraguas.

"gracias por la charla Artemisa, es un poco tarde ¿quieres que te lleve el teletranspota…?" cuando se puso de pie para ver a su compañera esta ya no estaba, no la había escuchado marcharse a pesar del agua a su alrededor, ni estaba a los alrededores "¿…dor?... tengo que aprender a hacer eso" disparando su telaraña "me pregunto si Batman me enseñaría a desaparecer así… creo que mejor le pregunto a Robin" dejándose caer para volver a su trabajo de balancearse por la ciudad que nunca duerme, cuando recordó las palabras que Kent Nelson le había dicho.

 _"encuentra tu propia fierecilla, una que no deje salirte con la tuya en nada"_

miro hacia atrás al edificio donde había estado con Artemisa "… ¿pero en que estoy pensando? despierta Parker, no te quedaras aquí para siempre" aterrizando en cuclillas en la esquina de un edificio. Sintio algo crujir levemente dentro de su chaqueta.

Metio la mano para revisar los bolsillos interiores cuando del primero saco la misma foto que Kent le había dado de la chica llamada Raven, lo cual no deberia ser posible dado que se la dio en un plano no fisico, pero despues de lo de esta noche, lo imposible empezaba a sonar posible.

"y hasta que vuelva, tengo que encontrar a Raven"

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y quieisera su opinion de mi pequeña introduccion para una de las Jovenes Titanes mas famosas del mundo, Raven._**

 ** _Spiderman: eh, Predalien, tienes un problema- señalando una ventana por donde se veia humo._**

 ** _Predalien: ¿ahora que?- caminando por la ventana para sacar mi cabeza por ella y ver a Harley a un lado de mi ferrari, del que salia demasiado humo del capo con leves llamas- ¡¿y ahora que hiciste Harley?!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Predalien!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Predalien!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Se está quemando el carro!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Predalien se está quemando el carro!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡$ &%# !_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Predalien qué hiciste?!_**

 ** _Predalien ¡Harley yo no hice nada! ¡¿Tu qué hiciste?!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Qué?!_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡¿Qué qué hicis…?! ¡Aléjate que puede explotar!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Le hecho agua?!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Que te quites!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿En dónde está la manguera?!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡No le eches agua, aléjate!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Le hech…?! ¡Le voy a echar agua!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Llama a los bomberos!- viendo a Harley comiéndose un Panini italiano- ¡¿No le ibas a tirar agua?!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo?!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Haz algo!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿y de donde saco algo para acompañar mi comida?!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Haz algo sobre el auto!- viendo que el fuego aumento hasta la mitad del auto-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡le voy a echar agua!... ¡¿en dónde está la manguera?!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!-_**


	8. Raven

**_Muy bien, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lo se, tarde mucho, pero es la escuela, si la escuela, nos tienen trabajando como ganado._**

 ** _Spiderman: ¿y qué le paso a tu auto?-_**

 ** _Yo: el seguro no quiso pagarlo por lo que mande a Harley a buscar uno nuevo-_**

 ** _Superboy: ¿seguro que es buena idea?-_**

 ** _Yo: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- ninguno en la habitación pudo evitar imaginar diferentes situaciones de Harley con un auto, como a Harley con un auto estilo Mad Max y una ametralladora disparando al aire, o conduciendo un tanque cargado o sobre un trineo impulsado por chitas._**

 ** _Con Harley._**

 ** _Harley: ¡Alto ahí!- saltando frente a un lamborghini ankonian negro conducido por un hombre claramente rico y apuntándole con una ametralladora- ¡Bajase del #% &$ auto!- abriendo la puerta del conductor- ¡Muévase, muévase, muévase!-_**

 ** _Hombre: ¡Esta bien, Esta bien!- grito saliendo del auto y poniéndose pecho a tierra._**

 ** _Harley: ¡Callate!-_**

 ** _Hombre: ¡Por favor no me lastimes, me gustan las únicas y diferentes!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿única y diferente?! Ahora si ¡entre en la cajuela!-_**

 ** _Hombre: ¡No lo hare!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Que entre en la % &#$ cajuela!-_**

 ** _Hombre: ¡No quiero morir!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡No quiero morir & #% ! ¡No quiero morir!- empezando a disparar al aire a lo loco haciendo que le hombre salga corriendo mientras Harley entraba en el auto- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- aprontando el acelerador._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 8: Raven

Ubicación desconocida.

El lugar estaba cubierto por las sombras, siendo iluminada por leves luces de máquinas. Parecía ser una planta baja de una vieja fábrica con las máquinas y engranes aun moviéndose. Las paredes levemente iluminadas estaban llenas de diferentes tipos de armas cortantes, de fuego e incluso diferentes tipos de granadas, muchas de grados militares.

Una silueta humana masculina con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda miraba una pantalla, en la cual se podía ver a 3 personas, una adolecente delgada, un hombre de grandes músculos y un pequeño. Los 3 pasando por un pasillo, evitando obstáculos, destruyendo diferentes torretas automáticas y demás, ya sea con sus puños, con tecnología o con alguna especie de energía que salía de entre las manos de la chica.

"¿y bien Sr. Wilson?" dijo una voz femenina que salía de la misma pantalla.

"impresionante, en serio" dijo el hombre entre las sombras "sin embargo, los robots y carreras de obstáculos no son una prueba concluyente, lo que tengo planeado exige agentes que puedan funcionar en el mundo real, si sus estudiantes van a ser parte, tendrán que someterse a un examen final"

"¿y ese es?"

"irán a Nueva York y buscaran e irán por ese nuevo héroe del que se habla, luego hablaremos"

"como usted diga" la pantalla se puso en negro.

El hombre camino por el resto de la habitación con un aura pensativa, hasta que se detuvo frente a otra pantalla en la que se veía nuestro arácnido favorito en su reporte de la pelea con Metallo y los demás crimines que detuvo.

"veamos de que eres capaz" dijo el hombre siendo iluminado levemente por la luz de la pantalla, dejando ver que tenía una especie de mascara, pero esta estaba partida por la mitad, siendo su lado izquierdo naranja oscuro con un hueco para dejar su ojo descubierto y la otra mitad era completamente negro, sin ningún hueco por el que se podría ver.

Nueva York, Departamento de Peter Parker.

Peter Parker, también conocido como el inigualable Spiderman estaba sentado sobre la cornisa de un edificio con una caja de pizza abierta a su lado con 2 porciones faltantes.

Habían pasado unos días desde que él y el equipo habían estado en la Torre del Destino, y que él se había puesto el casco mágico que lo transformo temporalmente en el Dr. Destino. La culpa por lo sucedido con Kent Nelson ahora era parte de su vida y estaba viviendo con ella al igual que con los demás errores que cometió en su vida, aprendiendo de ellos.

Había decidido el salir a comer para probar la diferencia de esta Nueva York del suyo, muchas calles tenían callejones donde no deberían haber, y viceversa, pequeños puestos de comida o negocios pequeños que no deberían hacer mucha diferencia. Esa razón, y porque cuando abrió su refrigerador esta mañana su comida tenía una especie de musgo azul, con un olor tan horrible que tuvo que cubrir la puerta con su telaraña, además de que hubiese jurado que algo se ese musgo se movió hacia él. ¿Cómo iba a saber que algo si podría pasar con tanto tiempo como Spiderman y el equipo?

Ya tuvo suficiente con un simbionte en su mundo, no necesitaba uno en este.

Al igual que ahora, cada pensamiento de su hogar lo llevaban a tener muchos recuerdos de sus amigos y familia. Extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos, incluyendo a Nova, pero en especial a su tía May, al menos sabía que su amiga Gwen Stacy estaba con ella para cuidarla.

Habría pasado más de 2 semanas desde que había llegado, no perdía la esperanza de que alguien de su universo llegara a rescatarlo, pero sucedía exactamente lo que temía, se estaba encariñando demasiado rápido con los habitantes de este otro universo.

A pesar de ser adultos, se divertía al hablar con Flash y Green Lantern, Superman había sido el más amable al revisar que este bien y darle un lugar donde dormir por un tiempo, aún seguía comunicándose con Kara, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que les venga a la cabeza, pero aún mantenía oculto la existencia del equipo por órdenes del hombre de acero.

Wonder Woman parecía ser una mujer con la que no había que meterse, pero era tan amable que no parecía ser una antigua guerrera amazona, J'onn era un hombre totalmente comprensible en muchas cosas, en especial cuando Megan cometía algún error, no había hablado mucho con Hawkgirl pero sabía que no debía molestarla por nada del mundo.

Y Batman… era Batman, seguía sin poder entender lo del traje, lo agradecía, tanto como cuando Ironman le dio su armadura, no había tenido mucho contacto con él, pero para hacerle un traje intentando reparar una armadura de otra dimensión, bajo esa capa y esa voz grave debía ser una persona muy amable.

Pasar tanto tiempo con el equipo no ayudaba mucho.

Aqualad era tan buen líder como amigo, en las misiones se tomaba las cosas en serio pero con calma y paciencia con todo el equipo.

Miss Martian era una de las personas más amables y simpáticas que había conocido, tal vez porque se esforzaba por encajar con la cultura de la tierra y entendía lo difícil que a veces podía ser.

Robin era un pequeño genio, no solo lo impresionaba su habilidad con la falta de poderes, en el tiempo que no estaban en misiones habían estado viendo sus lanza redes, entre ambos trataban no solo de inventar nuevos tipos de telaraña para que use como la telaraña con plomo que uso contra Metallo, sino encontrar la forma de que pueda cambiar de una a la otra cuando quiera. Se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien sin sentirse un completo nerd.

Kid Flash era una especia de juego de tira y afloja, había momentos en los que ambos coincidían con algo, pero luego este saltaba con el tema de su identidad secreta arruinando el momento, se notaba que era un buen chico, pero solo era algo, como decían muchos, Wally.

Superboy, aunque no hablaran mucho, parecían llevarse bien. Desde la misión den la Isla Stryker donde habían trabajado en equipo para derribar a Cinderblock, habían estado trabajando en eso, donde Superboy lo impulsaba como una onda, o donde él se impulsaba a si mismo con las telarañas para luego disparar al súper clon con fuerza, haciendo 2 ataques letales.

Estaba al tanto del caso genético especial de Superboy, se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que era un clon de Superman, no es que le importara, Superboy tenía su personalidad y Superman la suya, entendía la ira que tenía este al tener que ser comparado con el hijo de Krypton o sentir que estaba a su sombra. Aunque debió haber notado lo parecido que era a Clark Kent cuando no tenía anteojos. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse si Kara estaba al tanto de esto.

Y por último estaba Artemisa. Ella debía ser, de todo el equipo, con quien más hablaba o pasaba el rato, no solo por el haberlo ayudado con la muerte de Kent Nelson le divertía el cómo molestaba a Wally cuando intentaba conquistar a Megan, tenía entrenamiento que parecía poder darle pelea a Robin, con o sin arco, parecía estar muy dedicada tanto a las misiones como al equipo, como si intentara compensar algo, eso lo concia bien.

Sin mencionar la forma en que se movía cuando peleaba o estaba entrenando, y el cómo su largo y sedoso cabello rubia flotaba cuando hacia esos gráciles giros para disparar sus flechas con tanta certeza, ese fragante olor de su shampoo que…

Peter no puedo evitar atragantarse con un pedazo de Pizza y teniendo que tomar algo de su bebida.

" _¡¿de dónde diablos vino eso?!_ " grito Peter dejando la pizza a un lado para cubrir su boca con su máscara.

" _no puedo pensar así de ella, es mi amiga, mi compañera de equipo, además, cuando encuentre la forma de volver, me iré_ " pensó no muy convencido en la última parte.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho los bocinazos largos y repetitivos de un vehículo junto con los gritos de varias personas. Bajo la mirada para ver una autobús que iba a gran velocidad a lo lejos, derribando varios autos en su camino. Y para empeorar las cosas, escucho el llanto de un bebe que estaba en carrito en el camino del autobús fuera de control.

"deben estar bromeando" dijo Peter dando un último mordisco, cubriendo el resto de su rostro y dejarse caer para impulsarse de un tirón con su telaraña y luego balancearse para quitar al bebe del camino.

En la vuelta lo dejo lo más seguro posible, para voltear a ver el autobús aun sin frenar.

"…esta va a doler" salto al camino del autobús para disparar telaraña hacia las ruedas pero a pesar de impactar, la velocidad y ángulo no las dejaba pegarse al suelo "si, definitivamente va a doler" disparo 2 telarañas para impulsarse hacia el autobús e impactar con fuerza con el frente y de inmediato clavar los pies en el pavimento.

El autobús siguió su curso pero lentamente empezó a detenerse hasta que lo hizo.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento y la sensibilidad en los músculos, dio breves pasos hacia la puerta de entrada del autobús.

"¿está bien señor?" abriendo la puerta a la fuerza pero no había nadie dentro del autobús "eh… ¿los autobuses no suelen tener conductor?"

Dejo de lado eso para ir a revisar al bebe, pero cuando quito la tapa del carrito solo había un muñeco de peluche con un micrófono en la boca.

"¿y los carritos de bebes no suelen tener bebes?" tomando el muñeco de peluche.

"¿y tú sueles ser tan estúpido?" dijo una voz femenina que provenía del peluche.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en reaccionar, el oso de peluche exploto en pedazos enviándolo hasta el autobús con el que choco de espaldas y luego cayó al suelo.

Intento levantarse pero un ruido metálico detrás de él llamó su atención. Levanto la mirada para ver que el autobús estaba siendo levantado por alguien desde el otro extremo para luego dejarlo caer.

"eso fue demasiado facil" dijo el pequeño calvo conocido como Gizmo, acompañado por Jinx mientras que Mamut había sido quien levanto el autobús "que cabeza hueca ¿quieren comer pizza?"

"¡No tan rápido!"

Los 3 miraron hacia el autobús que empezaba a levantarse por si mismo, cm a cm fue mostrando a Spiderman haciendo la mayor fuerza posible por quitarse el vehículo de encima, con ayuda de sus piernas arácnidas.

"¡Esto no ha terminado!" grito Spiderman dando un impulso más que hizo voltear el autobús pero Mamut lo arrojo lejos antes de que le cayera encima "¿Quién diablos son ustedes?"

"somos los H.A.E.Y.P." dijo Gizmo.

"tu peor pesadilla" dijo Mamut golpeando su palma.

"y este es el patrón de ataque alfa" dijo Jinx.

Gizmo fue el primero en atacar, haciendo que de su mochila metálica salgan 2 turbinas pequeñas para volar hacia el arácnido mientras estas disparaban, aunque claro que el arácnido no tubo problema en esquivarlo con sus acrobacias.

Pero eso le dio la oportunidad a Jinx de usar sus ondas expansivas de mala suerte para que el suelo bajo sus pies empiece a hundirse, por suerte logro llegar hasta una pared.

"¡Siempre quise montar un Mamut, desde que vi La Era del Hielo!" disparando tela a la cara de Mamut para luego saltar sobre sus hombros "¡Mírenme, soy un vaquero prehistórico!"

Una vez Mamut se quitó la tela de la cara sujeto a Spiderman para arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo y levanto los puños con la intención de aplastarlo pero el arácnido logro amortiguar ambos golpes con sus manos empezando con un forcejeo.

"¿Cómo llamas a un tonto con un cohete en la espalda?" pregunto Mamut.

"¿Con un qué?" pregunto Spiderman confundido antes de sentir un gran peso en la espalda.

"ingenuo" dijo Gizmo presionando un botón de su traje.

Spiderman giro la cabeza para ver un cohete pegado a su espalda momentos antes de salir disparado hacia el aire.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" gritaba Spiderman tratando de cambiar el rumbo "¡Sé que siempre quise una mochila cohete, pero no así!"

Con algo de esfuerzo logro sacar sus piernas mecánicas y usarlas para quitar el cohete de su espalda. Lo más difícil fu mantenerlo sujeto sin que le arranque las piernas de su traje, direccionarlo hacia abajo para luego subirse encima como si de una tabla de surf se tratara.

"¡Cowabunga!" grito Spiderman usando sus piernas arácnidas para mantenerse sujeto al cohete.

"¡¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?!" grito Gizmo.

"¡Gracias por la tabla pero no es mi talla, se las devuelvo!" grito el arácnido dando un pequeño salto del cohete y dejando que este siga adelante haciendo que se lleve a Mamut varios metros atrás.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Spiderman se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar un golpe de Jinx pero esta seguía moviéndose con gracia y fuerza. Peter intentaba devolverle los golpes pero era como tratar de pegarle a alguien que pelea y baile al mismo tiempo todo en uno.

"peleas como un chica" se burló Jinx bloqueando un golpe con su brazo, dándole 2 golpes en la cabeza y una patada en el pecho que hizo a Spiderman retroceder.

"y vas a croar como un rana" dijo Gizmo siendo suspendido por sus 4 piernas robóticas de estilo arácnido.

"¡Oye, las piernas arácnidas mecánicas son una marca registrada de Spiderman y amigos!" gritaba el arácnido esquivando los disparos de Jinx y Gizmo "¡Voy a demandarte!"

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡Gracias sentido arácnido, no sabía que estaba en peligro, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que...UF!" un Mamut lleno de polvo y restos de cohete lo tomo por sorpresa para darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, casi tanto como el de Cinderblock. Luego elevo a nuestro arácnido favorito para hacerlo subir como una pelota de tenis y cuando cayó darle un buen golpe que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

"ríndete de una vez" dijo Gizmo con un cañón saliendo de su mochila y que se apoyaba en su hombro.

"no… todo esto… es parte de… un plan" dijo Spiderman levantándose con torpeza por el golpe.

"cielos Bruce Lee, espero que tu fantástico plan incluya que te frían"

"¿ah si?" Spiderman se abofeteo 2 veces en cada lado y sacudió la cara "pues tendrás que descubrirlo del modo difícil" poniéndose en posición de lucha con un brazo hacia adelante e indicando con la mano que se acerque.

Gizmo disparo varias veces hacia Spiderman, quien intento evitarlo saltando otra vez pero Jinx uso su magia para enviarlo de vuelta al suelo que se estaba empezando a romper y antes de que pudiera intentarlo de nuevo, Mamut dio un gran salto sobre sus compañeros para golpear el asfalto ya roto con toda su fuerza.

Todo bajo los pies de Spiderman empezaba a temblar y a separarse, hasta que los fragmentos de asfalto se hundían, con Spiderman con ellos.

Intento disparar su telaraña pero el edificio estaba demasiado lejos como para que sus lanzadores lo alcancen. Su cerebro trabajaba a 1000 por hora en un intento de idear algo mientras caía más en la oscuridad.

Un grito se escuchó en la oscuridad, pero no un grito humano, para nada parecido, era más como el de un ave en lamento.

Miro hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido pero lo único que vio fue una sombra que por más loco que parezca, parecía ir hacia él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un frio absoluto y la oscuridad rodearlo para luego sentir que era jalado hacia un extremo y aterrizar en el pavimento a unos metros de los H.A.E.Y.P.S.

No podía entender nada de lo que pasaba, esa sombra moviéndose hacia él, el grito del ave y ahora los villanos que tenía una expresión de asombro y miedo mesclados.

Levanto la mirada para buscar lo que veían y su rostro se puso como el de sus oponentes.

A su lado había una chica que parecía tener la misma edad que él, llevaba una capucha azul obscuro que le ocultaban el rostro dejando solo poder ver su boca y ojos morados, y una capa que salía de su capucha del mismo color, pero esta rodeaba todo el cuerpo.

¿Mencione que estaba flotando? Pues sí, estaba como a 30 cm del suelo.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto la chica con una voz baja y algo grave, pero que envió un escalofríos por la espalda del arácnido por la falta de emociones en sus palabras "¿estás bien?" volvió a preguntar un poco más irritada.

"eh… sí, creo que no me falta, nada… porque me trago un pájaro sombra" respondió el arácnido logrando ponerse de pie.

"era un cuervo" dijo la chica misteriosa con el mismo tono sin emociones, volteando a mirar a sus oponentes, su capa se abrió por la mitad dejando mostrar el resto de su cuerpo femenino, que llevaba una especie de maya como la Black Canary pero al de ella tenía mangas que llegaban hasta los dedos, un cinturón de placas rojas con contorno dorado que colgaba de su cadera derecha, sus piernas descubiertas mostrando su piel blanca y unas pequeñas botas

"¡Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Una especie de esfera negra rodeo ambas manos de la chica misteriosa y esta misma energía, rodeo la mochila cohete de Gizmo que de alguna forma se activó, mientras que una enorme garra de cuervo negra apareció detrás de Jinx y la sujeto del cuerpo entero para luego hundirla en el suelo.

Jinx reapareció con la misma expresión que Peter cuando salió del cuervo, saliendo a un lado de Raven solo para que chocara con Gizmo en el aire.

"yo me encargo de estos 2, tu encargarte del grandote"

"¿Qué yo que?" preguntó Spiderman.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghh!" rugió Mamut saltando hacia Spiderman con ambos puños preparados.

"oh no señor, no caeré en el mismo truco 2 veces" dijo Spiderman saltando hacia Mamut pero en vez de golpearlo, paso por encima de el para pegar su tela a su espalda y hacerlo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mamut trato de levantarse lentamente para poder mantenerse en pie debido al estado del suelo.

"¡Oye elefantito!" Mamut giro la cabeza solo para que la mandibula casi se le desprenda, al ver a Spiderman sosteniendo el mismo autobús sobre sus hombros con ayuda de las piernas arácnidas "¡creo que esto te pertenece!"

Estrellando el autobús sobre Mamut, pero en vez de hacerle daño, solo lo atravesó quedando atrapado, con la cabeza por fuera del techo del autobús.

Jinx estaba intento derribar a la chica misterios con sus ondas de mala suerte pero esta se protegía con escudos de la misma energía con la que hacia levitar varios objetos, mientras que Gizmo aun volaba de forma descontrolada.

"¡Suéltame bruja!" grito Gizmo.

"como quieras" liberando el control sobre su mochila, pero en dirección hacia Jinx, haciendo que ambos se derriben el uno al otro quedando en el suelo.

"¡Quítate!" grito Jinx usando su magia para quitarse de encima a Gizmo, enviándolo contra la chica de la capucha quien no lo vio venir.

"¡oye, así no se trata a los enanos!" dijo Spiderman cubriendo el rostro de Jinx con telaraña. En su desesperación empezó a usar su mala suerte en cualquier dirección haciendo que se derribe a si misma al disparar hacia un espejo.

Spiderman aprovecho esto para envolverla en telaraña, volteo para ver a Gizmo pero una vez más se quedo sorprendido.

La capucha de la chica misteriosa se había caído mostrando el mismo que el que estaba en la foto de Peter.

"¿Raven?" pregunto Spiderman para sí mismo.

Raven se levantó rápidamente para cubrirse la cabeza una vez más y desaparecer envuelta en esa extraña energía oscura con forma de cuervo

"¿Qué… diablos acaba de pasar?" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo escuchando las sirenas de policías acercándose.

Más tarde esa noche. Monte Justicia.

"Spiderman B08" dijo la computadora de la guardia del equipo como el Tubo Zeta se prendió y de él salió nuestro arácnido favorito.

Espero ver a alguno de los héroes pero la cueva parecía estar vacía, tal vez algunos estaban con sus correspondientes tutores o haciendo alguna misión de grupo pequeña.

Rápidamente hizo aparecer las pantallas de la cueva para empezar su búsqueda. Pero después de varios minutos de búsqueda en la base de datos de la Liga de la Justicia, no había encontrado nada respecto a Raven, lo cual hacia que empezara a preocuparse.

Busco en los archivos del Dr. Destino alguna clase de conexión sobre la misteriosa chica, pero no eran ninguna clase de familia o cualquier otra cosa.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo entro a las cámaras de seguridad de Nueva York para luego tratar de usar el reconocimiento facial, pero cada vez que la bruja aparecía su capucha seguía en su lugar, así que cuando se la quitó debió estar de espaldas o en una especie de punto ciego.

" _nota mental, advertir a la policía de los puntos ciegos_ " pensó Spiderman. Rápidamente metió las manos en su bolsillo para sacar la foto arrugada que Kent Nelson le había dado pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

 _Sentido arácnido._

Tan rápido como pudo, el arácnido dio un salto hacia atrás con una pirueta, y mientras estaba en el aire disparar su telaraña hacia el borrón amarillo y rojo que había intentado derribarlo.

"¿Wally qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Spiderman viendo a Kid Flash forcejeando con su telaraña al haber sido pegado a la pared.

"trataba de darte una sorpresa" excuso el pelirrojo empezando a vibrar su cuerpo en un intento por hacerse intangible al igual que podía hacer su mentor Flash, pero sin éxito alguno.

"te dije que no funcionaría" dijo la voz de Robin apareciendo junto a Artemisa y Aqualad.

"pero su perdida es nuestra ganancia" dijo Artemisa divertida con su teléfono en mano después de haberlo filmado todo.

"¿trabajando hasta tarde?" pregunto Aqualad viendo las múltiples pantallas.

"más bien parece que nuestro trepa muros se metió un sitio de citas" bromeo Robin llamando la atención de Artemisa.

"es mucho más complicado que mi inexistente vida social"

"¿Cómo que ahora estas asechando a esta chica?" dijo Artemisa con molestia.

"¿es acaso celos lo que escucho en su voz señorita arquera?" bromeo con nerviosismo el arácnido, no tuvo necesidad de su sentido arácnido para sentir el instinto asesino proveniente de la rubia.

"pff" Artemisa solo se dio vuelta y dar unos pasos antes de detenerse para girar la cabeza sobre su hombre "ya quisieras arañita" volviendo a caminar, solo que esta vez balanceando aún más las caderas haciendo que el arácnido se le quede viendo hasta que se fue de la habitación.

"holaaa, tierra a Spidey" dijo Robin chasqueando sus dedos frente al rostro de su compañero haciéndolo reaccionar mientras él y Aqualad trataban de no reírse.

"eh, ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?... ¿de que hablábamos?" pregunto avergonzado y agradeciendo que su macara ocultara su sonrojo.

"nos decías quien era esa chica de la capucha" dijo el velocista aun intentando liberarse.

"eh… ah sí, verán ¿recuerdan que cuando fui el Dr. Destino estuve como fuera de mi cuerpo? Pues en ese tiempo Kent Nelson me pidió un favor, me pidió que la encontrara a ella"

"¿Quién es, su nieta?"

"no, dijo que su nombre era Raven que era una especie de hechicera que tenía un propósito muy importante"

"¿y ellos?" preguntó el atlante señalando a los villanos contra los que el arácnido había peleado.

"esperaba que ustedes me lo dijeran, solo aparecieron de la nada, interrumpieron mi almuerzo, me hicieron volar por los aires y luego fue cuando la bruja del norte apareció"

"no parecen pertenecer a Gotham" dijo Robin.

"jamás los había visto en todo el que yo y mi rey llevamos en la superficie" dijo Aqualad.

"tampoco los vi en Central city"

"¿entonces por qué me atacaron de la nada?" pregunto Spiderman confundido, llevaba un tiempo en esta dimensión, y el único villano con el que había peleado que no fuera en una misión, había sido Metallo.

"tal vez son solo un grupo de villanos novatos que quisieron hundirte para tratar de 'marcar su territorio' " comento Aqualad sintiendo la mirada de todos.

"¿ese fue un chiste?"

"un intento de uno"

"nada mal, nada mal"

"no creo que sean novatos" dijo Robin viendo las grabaciones de vigilancia "están demasiado coordinados como para hacerlo y es obvio que tienen practicas con sus poderes o armas"

"¿Qué hay del lindo pajarito?"

"que no se te alteren las telarañas" dijo el chico maravilla quitándole la foto de Raven a su compañero "solo debo ingresar a la base de reconocimiento facial, descripción de una chica con capucha y magia rara, y…. ¿Nada?"

Todos miraron las pantallas de búsqueda de diferentes organizaciones de inteligencia del mundo, pero no había ninguna con información sobre Raven.

"¿Cómo es posible? Es casi como si no existiera" dijo Robin con indignación.

"Kent Nelson dijo que era mágica, tal vez creció oculta en alguna especie reino" comento Aqualad haciendo que los otros, con excepción de Kid Flash, pensaran en esa posibilidad.

" _fantástico, estoy como al principio_ " pensó Spiderman intentando idear una forma de encontrar a Raven pero ese camino solo parecía hacerse cada vez más lejos.

Iba a hablar una vez más pero un zumbido cerca de su oído lo detuvo. Presiono su oído derecho para abrir los ojos de golpe bajo su máscara.

"lo siento chicos pero hay un robo en mi ciudad y este sheriff tiene una estricta ley sobre los robos" dijo Spiderman corriendo hacia los tubos zeta

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Kid Flash.

"¡Hackee la frecuencia de los policías para unirla a nuestros comunicadores!" grito el arácnido antes de ser transportado.

"¿Hackeo a los policías? Tiene talento" dijo Robin pasando la pantalla con los miembros de H.A.E.Y.P. para buscar más información sobre ellos junto a Aqualad, olvidándose de su compañero pegado a la pared.

"¡Oigan, no me dejen aquí! ¡Robin!... ¡Aqualad!... ¡M'gann!... ¡¿Alguien?!"

Nueva York.

Spiderman se balanceaba lo más rápido que podía que podía por los edificios dela Gran Manzana, hasta que a lo lejos diviso destellos de luz en gran cantidad junto con varias explosiones.

Una vez en el lugar vio a un camión de carga de cabeza, con las puertas traseras abiertas dejando en el suelo oro y joyas por montones. Y sobre este camión había un hombre de uno 40 años de traje negro con cinturón, guantes y botas blancas, de sus manos salía un destello amarillo casi enceguecedor y una especie de en su pecho. Él era el Dr. Luz.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto con molestia el Dr. Luz. Mirando al arácnido una vez aterrizo cerca del camión.

"¿Quién soy yo? La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? ¿La Bombilla? ¿Resplandor? ¿El electricista que dijo que iría a la tarde a mi casa, llega tarde y me cobra el doble por las refacciones?"

"¡Yo soy el Dr. Luz!" grito el villano disparando un rayo de luz de cada mano haciendo que Spiderman se pegue al edificio.

"con que doctor ¿eh? No creo que seas dentista, voy a necesitar que me muestres tu diploma y certificado" dijo el arácnido saltando al edificio a un lado para esquivar otro rayo de luz.

"es curioso como muchos héroes y villanos tienen un doctorado estos días, Dr. Destino, Dr. Luz, Dr. Ivo, debería conseguir uno, tal vez así me mescle con héroes de la alta sociedad ¿Qué tal te suena Dr. Spider?" despegándose de la pared para disparar pelotas de telaraña en el aire.

"¡Tus patéticas habilidades no pueden competir con el brillo del Dr. Luz!" disparando sus rayos de luz destruyendo las telarañas.

Spiderman empezó a dar saltos rápidos para esquivar los ataques del Dr. Luz para impulsarse hacia el camión pero el villano de luz salto justo a tiempo.

"eres rápido ¡Pero dudo que puedas moverte a la velocidad de la luz!" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para sepáralos de golpe y disparar un gran rayo de luz que esta vez el arácnido no alcanzo, enviándolo de un golpe a la pared detrás de él.

"aaaaaggghh" gruño Spiderman separándose de la pared. Sacudió la cabeza para luego sacar sus piernas mecánicas y moverse más rápido hacia el Dr. Luz.

"las arañas no son amenazas cuando están ciegas como un topo" arrojando pequeñas esferas desde su cinturón que generaban pequeñas explosiones de luz de alta potencia, desorientando al arácnido.

"¡Mis ojos! ¡Es como cuando desbloqueas tu teléfono a la mitad de la noche cuando te despiertan" gritaba el arácnido tratando de mantenerse en pie y cubriéndose los ojos de la máscara, que a pesar de cubrir bastante, la intensidad de la luz era demasiado grande.

"¡Y ya me estoy cansando de los chistes sobre la luz!"

"¡Eso te enseñara a no mirar fijo a la luz!" grito el Dr. Luz lanzando un disco que estaba en su espalda y se detuvo frente a Spiderman, ese empezó a brillar y a formar un campo de lo que parecía ser pura luz a su alrededor. Con el disco fuera del campo, dejándolo encerrado.

"¡Azarath metrion zinthos!" grito una voz femenina a la vez que el Dr. Luz era envuelto del cuello para abajo por un manto negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo "me estoy cansando de esto"

"si es tanto problema ¿Por qué vienes al rescate de esta humilde araña?" dijo Spiderman golpeando el escudo de luz y sorprendido de volver a ver a Raven.

"tengo mis razones" dijo Raven envolviendo el disco en su magia para luego aplastarla sin problemas, liberando al arácnido.

"hora de encender la luces" los guantes del Dr. Luz empezaron a brillar con cada vez más intensidad hasta que la energía de Raven se quebrajaba y finalmente se rompía dejando libre también al villano "tu amiguita bruja no iluminara tus oportunidades cabeza de tela"

"pues ten cuidado luz de luna" dijo Spiderman esquivando los ataques del Dr. Luz junto con Raven. El arácnido logro llegar al camión para arrancar con ambas manos el para choques "las cosas van a ponerse oscuras" saltando hacia el Dr. Luz pero este dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás evitando ser golpeado para luego lanzar otro rayo pero este dio en el camión haciendo que parte de este explote cerca del arácnido, derribándolo.

"si no les molesta me quedare con este brillante oro"

"a mí me molesta" dijo Raven flotando en el aire "azarath metrion zinth ¡agh!"

No pudo completar su conjuro cuando el Dr. Luz le dio un disparo de lleno que la derribo del aire y la hizo retroceder por el suelo varios metros.

"te daré un consejo" dijo el Dr. Luz caminando hacia la oji morada con sus guantes listos "busca un conjuro mágico más corto"

Los ojos de Raven volvieron a brillar con blanco a la vez que una motocicleta era envuelta en su energía oscura y arrojada con fuerza hacia el villano de luz, pero este solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño disparo para destruirla sin dañarse en el proceso y volver a dispararle a Raven haciéndole retroceder aún más.

"¡oye luciérnaga, apagas tus luces!" dijo Spiderman balanceándose hacia el Dr. Luz "no quiero ni imaginar cuanto pagas por año en la factura de electricidad"

Impulsándose para golpear al villano pero este creo un mismo escudo de luz que bloqueaba los golpes del arácnido para luego volver a dispararle con el rayo de luz en su pecho.

" _esto es tan humillante_ " pensó Spiderman tratando de ponerse en pie al ver que el Dr. Luz caminaba de nuevo hacia Raven " _es como volver a pelea con Electro pero con el cerebro de Batroc el saltador_ "

"no te acerques más" dijo Raven casi en un susurro pero con un tono amenazador.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Le temes a la luz?" se burló el Dr.

"¡Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggghhh!" Raven se volteo de golpe y se elevó en el aire a varios metro del suelo, pero sus ojos ahora brillaban con un tono rojo, su capa le cubría el cuerpo entero, esta se extendía desde donde estaba Raven hasta el suelo para fluir con el viento y con varios tentáculos saliendo de dentro de la capa azul.

Todo esto asusto tanto a Spiderman como al Dr. Luz. Los tentáculos dejaron de sacudirse para dirigirse hacia el villano de luz.

"¡No, no!" gritaba el Dr. Luz retrocediendo pero los tentáculos de Raven lo sujetaron de piernas y brazos, haciendo que las partes metálicas de su traje saquen chispas antes la presión "¡Mi traje! ¡¿Qué estas…?!" los gritos aumentaban a medida que Raven arrastraba al Dr. Luz hacia el interior de su gran capa, solo para qué este clave las uñas en el pavimento "¡No, detente! ¡Tú ganaste! ¡Me rindo!"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Raven con burla, pero su voz ahora sonaba más grabe y atemorizante que antes, casi demoniaca. Descendió del aire pero su capa aún seguía extendida y ondeando como si tuviera mente propia "¿le temes a la oscuridad?" haciendo que el villano desaparezca en la oscuridad de su traje, generando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

"¡Raven!" grito Spiderman corriendo hacia la hechicera tratando de hacerla reaccionar "¡Raven! ¡Detente!" este último grito la hizo reaccionar, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

Rápidamente empezó a retroceder su capa que se encogía y poder mostrar al aterrado Dr. Luz, el negro en su traje se volvió gris, el metal en su traje parecía papel arrugado, estaba tan pálido que competía con Raven, se abrazaba a sí mismo en posición fetal sin dejar de temblar.

"tranquilízate, vas a estar bien" dijo Spiderman arrodillándose frente al Dr. Luz mientras Raven les daba la espalda.

"estaba… estaba tan… oscuro" murmuraba el Dr. Luz sin dejar de temblar "tan oscuro… que no siga… que no siga"

"por todos los cielos Raven ¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto molesto el arácnido poniéndose de pie para sujetarla del hombro.

"¡gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" gruño la hechicera mostrando sus ojos rojos una vez más haciendo retroceder al arácnido pero los ojos de Raven volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad mientras esta caminaba hacia las sombras.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" dijo para sí mismo Spiderman volviendo con el Dr. Luz, rogando que Raven no haya notado el rastreador arácnido que le puso en el hombro hace solo unos segundos.

Más Tarde.

Luego de lo sucedido con Raven, el trepa muros se quedó con el villano hasta que llego una ambulancia y se fue lo más rápido que pudo antes de que le pidieran una explicación sobre su condición.

Al momento empezó a seguir el rastreador arácnido por toda Nueva York, lo cual se le dificultaba. La señal aparecía y desparecía, tal vez era debido a la magia o tal vez era Raven quien descubrió el rastreador.

Pero eso no le importaba, tenía que encontrar a Raven, no solo por la promesa que le había hecho a Kent Nelson, no sabía qué problema tenia Raven pero no podía dejarla salir así como si nada.

A medida que la señal se hizo más fuerte, llego a un complejo de departamentos abandonado, le pareció extraño que Raven se quedara en un lugar así, pero si algo aprendió de la magia, es que nunca hay que subestimarla.

Usando sus piernas arácnidas retiro algunas de las tablas que tapeaban las ventas y con sumo cuidado, se metió dentro de la habitación. No era lo que esperaba.

Había 2 estantes con varios tipos de libros de diferentes tamaños, colores, grosores y probablemente tiempos. Estatuillas de toda clase, ninguna de la que haya escuchado, un globo terráqueo, una mesa contra la pared donde había un espejo de mediano, copas y gran cama doble.

"Halloween llego antes esta año" dijo Spiderman en voz alta.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Una gran mano negra salió de la nada para sujetar a Spiderman contra la pared con brusquedad.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunto Raven saliendo de entre las sombras.

"hola a ti también Raven"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Raven sin perder el mismo tono sin emociones en su voz pero la molestia era obvia "no importa, te vas, ahora"

"¡Espera, espera!" siendo llevado hasta la ventana.

"no me importa"

"¡El Dr. Destino me envía!"

"¿Qué?"

"… el Dr. Destino me envía"

"… ¿Cómo sé qué es verdad?" acercando al arácnido a ella.

"espera, tengo mi evidencia por algunos de mis bolsillos, solo espero no haberlo dejado en mi otro pantalón" con algo de esfuerzo debido a la presión de la mano gigante logro sacar la foto que Kent Nelson le había dado "lo ves, el me la dio, me dijo que te buscara"

Raven dejó caer al arácnido para quitarle la foto y quitarse la capucha.

"¿Por qué te la dio?"

"es… complicado"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿yo? Me conocen como el inigualable Spiderman"

Raven se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

"espera aqui, ahora vuelvo, no hagas alguna idiotez mientras vuelvo" dijo Raven saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a un Spiderman muy confundido. Estaba por sentarse hasta que la puerta se abrió otra vez "No. Toques. Nada" la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

"bien… no toco nada… es mágico… no toco nada" dijo Spiderman a nadie en realidad, girando la cabeza para ver el resto de la habitación, pero su vista se detuvo en el espejo de mano que estaba en el escritorio.

" _…_ _no… no, fuera, impulso de idiotez_ " pensó Spiderman. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con el espejo en sus manos y mirando su reflejo " _no se ve tan mágico_ " notando los detalles del espejo, como el marco negro, la joya roja en la punta o los 4 cuernos que salían de cada punta.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Peter giro la cabeza a todas partes buscando la señal del peligro pero nada pasaba. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo cuando de pronto 4 ojos rojos aparecieron en el reflejo de su máscara.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡¿Qué es eso?!" grito Spiderman dejando caer el espejo.

Al igual que con Raven, una enorme mano negra, pero esta con detalles rojos, salió del espejo y sujeto al arácnido rápidamente para empezar a arrástralo hacia el espejo.

"¡Suéltame imitación de Freddy Krueger! ¡No me hagas llamar a la manicurista!" gritaba intentando adherirse al suelo con sus manos y con las piernas arácnidas pero la mano era demasiado fuerte, hasta que finalmente Peter empezó a meterse por vórtice que se había formado en el espejo "¡Solo puedo meterme a nadar una hora después de comer!"

Sus grito fueron en vano cuando su cuerpo entero entro en el espejo, el cual volvió a la normalidad una vez el arácnido había entrado.

 ** _Yo: bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y la primera aparición de la famosa Raven, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Harley?-_**

 ** _Todos escuchamos el tema de La Cucaracha tocado por la bocina de un auto y de repente la pared fue atravesada por Harley en el auto._**

 ** _Harley: ¡y así es como se hace una entrada!-_**

 ** _Yo: ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-_**

 ** _Harley: de por ahí- sacando latas de aerosol para pintar un cráneo feliz con rojo y azul, parecido al estilo de la película de Suicide Squad._**


	9. Nunca Jamas

**_Hola a todos mis lectores, es un placer volver a verlos, por decirlo de cierta forma, ¿no es así Harley?_**

 ** _Harley: exacto- corriendo dentro de una rueda hámster gigante- ¿y que vamos a hacer hoy Predalien?-_**

 ** _Yo: lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Harley, tratar de conquistar el mundo-_**

 ** _Heroes: ¿Disuclpa?-_**

 ** _Yo: eh, yo, quise decir… eh… limpiar… ¡El muro! ¡Sí! Eso, limpiar el muro, está lleno de dibujos callejeros y demás porquerías, no quieren verlo en este estado-_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 9: Nunca Jamas

Universo 1610 (Universo Ultimate Marvel)

En una pequeña casa en Queens, May Parker, viuda, tía de Peter Parker, lloraba en silencio en la sala de la casa, abrazando una foto en la que estaban su yo un poco más joven, su difunto esposo Ben Parker y un pequeño sonriente Peter Parker posando para la foto.

A su lado había una joven de 15 años de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, usando un top negro con unos jeans ajustados, dejando a la vista su plano pero fuerte abdomen, consolando a la pobre mujer.

Su nombre era Gwen Stacy, amiga de Peter Parker y compañera de vivienda.

Para aquellos que no conozcan la historia de esta chica en este universo, ella era una chica nueva en la escuela y la ciudad, cuando se hizo amiga de Peter Parker y Mary Jane Watson.

Pero un lamentable día, la madre de Gwen y esposa del capitán de policía George Stacy, los había abandonado a ambos en un acto supremo de egoísmo.

Y como siempre, Peter Parker estuvo ahí para sus amigos, y él y su tía hospedaron a los Stacy, hasta que otra tragedia cruzo por la vida de Gwen. Un ladrón se había hecho pasar por Spiderman, asesinado al padre de Gwen en el proceso, dejando a la pobre chica sola. Días después, nuestro amigable vecino atrapo al impostor y lo expuso como un ladrón farsante, arreglando aunque sea un poco su reputación.

Lamentablemente a los ojos de Gwen, Spiderman era el culpable, no importaba cuando lo intentara Peter, aun cuando le mostro las noticias con el video del farsante siendo expuesto, para Gwen Stacy, Spiderman había asesinado a su padre, dejándola con un odio profundo hacia el arácnido. Y ya imaginaran la montaña rusa que fue la vida de Peter Parker desde ese momento.

Volviendo al presente, hace semanas que Peter Parker había desaparecido. Según le dijo a su tía, había salido con unos nuevos amigos solo para jamás volver.

En el momento en que su sobrino no había vuelto en su horario establecido llamo a la policía, pero después de varios días no había información sobre el paradero de Peter. May tuvo que retener a Gwen cuando un policía le había dicho que si era un secuestro y los secuestradores son se habían comunicado es porque su sobrino había muerto o sobre la posibilidad de que haya escapado.

Y en una ocasión fue Gwen quien tuvo que retener a la tía May de atacar al policía cuando pasadas ya las semanas, por falta de evidencias, dejarían de buscar a su sobrino pero lo pondrían en la lista de buscados.

No solo en la familia casa Parker había tristeza, su mejor amiga, Mary Jane había perdido animo en su objetivo de ser reportera del Daily Bugle, Harry Osborn había empeorado sus calificaciones al no tener a su mejor amigo para que lo asista, no ayudaba que su padre fuera como era.

Finalmente el equipo de Spiderman, Sam Alexander, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage y Danny Rand, los agentes de SHIELD conocidos como Nova, White Tiger, Powerman y Ironfist, hacían lo posible para suplantar a su líder en las calles de Nueva York.

A los pocos días, los ciudadanos habían notado la ausencia y el crimen había subido de golpe. J. Jonah Jameson había expresado su felicidad por la desaparición en más de una ocasión, curiosamente una mañana si pantalla gigante había desaparecido y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los 4 héroes no entendían como es que su líder podía hacer esto todos los días, tantos robos, asesinatos, los intento de violaciones, asaltos… eran abrumadores para los héroes novatos.

Eso es solo el pie para sumergirnos en el mundo de los superhéroes que eran amigos de tanto Spiderman como Peter Parker.

El vigilante y protector de Hell´s Kitchen, Daredevil, conocido como el abogado Matt Murdock, amigo de Spiderman desde hace ya tiempo había duplicado su tiempo como vigilante al enterarse de la desaparición de su amigo, sin importarle si era Hell´s Kitchen o un ataque contra Kingpin.

De los pocos miembros de los X-Men que conocían mejor, como Bobby Drake, conocido como Iceman, Kitty e incluso el más peligroso de ellos, Wolverine, o Logan para algunos, se habían desanimado, Iceman ya no hacia las misiones para ayudar a la humanidad con la misma emocione que antes, Kitty no dejaba de pensar en el arácnido arrepintiéndose de cosas que sucedieron. Y en cuanto a Wolverine… solo bebió cerveza, más que antes, pero solo bebió y bebió.

Reed Richards, líder de los 4 Fantásticos, y amigo científico de Spiderman se había sumado al proyecto de SHIELD en un intento de crear un portal para ubicar y rescatar al arácnido, aun con su desagrado de trabajar con la organización de Nick Fury.

Johnny Storm, la Antorcha Humana, mejor amigo de Peter Parker con y sin la máscara, no había tomado muy bien la noticia. En el momento tuvo la audacia de volar directamente contra el Helicarrier y meterse en la oficina de Nick Fury, solo que para minutos más tarde, contra toda coherencia, voló directamente hacia la torre Avenger para buscar a Ironman.

Se necesitó llamar a su hermana, Susan Storm, Invisible Woman, para calmar la ira de Johnny y evitar que rostizara a Ironman dentro de su armadura.

Finalmente, el miembro de los Avengers y segundo al mando no había dejado de trabajar en su máquina, si no era por una emergencia del equipo o de Stark Industries, no salía de su laboratorio en busca de cualquier forma de encontrar a la araña desaparecida.

Pero aun con todos sus esfuerzos, ni los héroes científicos o SHIELD habían progresado en encontrar la dimensión exacta.

Algunos empezaban a perder las esperanzas de que pudieran encontrarlo, pero había quienes, como su tía, que no la perdían y que en el fondo sabían, que fuera donde fuera, estaba bien.

Tierra 1

"¡Esto no está nada bien!" gritaba el arácnido cayendo por un tubo en espiral de color negro y rojo, deseando nunca haber agarrado ese espejo de mano.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo cayendo por esa espiral oscura, pero sabía que se detuvo cuando sintió su cuerpo se golpeó contra una superficie de roca.

"aaaaaahh… odio la magia" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie lentamente para ver el espiral rojo y negro hacerse cada vez más chica hasta desaparecer en un pequeño destello.

"oh cielos" mirando a su alrededor, todo lo que veía era oscuridad con pequeños puntos rojos brillando como si fueran estrellas y fragmentos de roca flotando lentamente de un lado a otro, como hacía para ver en tanta oscuridad, quien sabe. Miro hacia abajo y estaba en unos de los fragmentos flotantes sin saber que hacer "¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

Su primer pensamiento fue intentar llamar al equipo en busca de ayuda pero en su comunicador solo había estática, lo mismo con su teléfono, dejándolo solo en este vacío.

"bien, bien, Spidey, no te alteres, recuerda la primera regla de supervivencia de los programas de naturaleza de la tía May, debes quedarte donde estas esperando por ayuda…" mirando a su alrededor una vez más "aunque podría empezar a caminar… ¡Oh vamos! ¡Estoy en una roca a la mitad de la nada como se supone que voy a…!"

Un ruido en el espacio le llamo la atención. Las rocas que flotaban a la deriva empezaron a moverse en su dirección, hasta que entre todas formaron un camino hacia quien sabe dónde. Pero al no saber que más hacer.

"¿Quién pone trampas en un espejo?" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo mirando de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de cualquier otra cosa que no sean rocas "aunque si lo pienso, tal vez no era una trampa… este debe ser el lugar de donde viene y por eso no he podido encontrarla… este lugar es bastante aterrador… y estoy hablando solo"

 _Sentido Arácnido_

"regresen" dijo una voz infantil e inocente haciendo a Spiderman dar un pequeño salto, se dio vuelta pero no había nada, cuando se dio vuelta otra vez, en su camino, había una especie de aro de roca con púas que rodeaba ale camino, con 3 cuervos de cuerpo pequeño, cabeza grande y ojos rojos mirándolo.

"Regrese, regresen, regresen, regresen" repetían sin cesar los cuervos uno por uno.

"ok… esto es perturbador… como si Tim Burton trabajara con Disney… pero si hablan tal vez puedan decirme algo" caminando lenta e inseguramente hacia los cuervos pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo estos habían desaparecido y reaparecido en el suelo frente a él, con 3 pájaros más.

"eh… ok… em… hey pequeñitos, creen que puedan decirme como..."

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡Raaaaaaaaaaggghh!" rugieron los cuervos cuando sus cuerpos crecieron al del tamaño de uno normal, de sus picos salían pequeños colmillos afilados y sus grandes ojos se dividían en 2, dejándolo con 4 pequeños ojos parecidos a los que vio en el espejo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" grito el arácnido corriendo por donde vino pero rápidamente fue alcanzado por los cuervos, quienes no dejaban de picarlo o tiraban de su traje.

"¡Quítenmelos, quiétenmelos!" corriendo de un lado a otro sin poder deshacerse de los cuervos y disparando telaraña de un lado a otro "¡En la cara! ¡Au! ¡Hey, esa parte es privada! ¡Suficiente!"

Sacando sus piernas arácnidas empezó a usarlas para golpear a los horripilantes cuervos o cubrirlos de telaraña cuando estaban lejos, pero cada vez que lo hacia estos se convertían en humo y desparecían.

Una vez solo quedo uno, se paró ante el pequeño cuervo que no dejaba de gruñirle.

"tiempo de nadar con los peces" haciéndolo desaparecer con la punta de su pierna arácnida que se clavó en el suelo "¿Quién dijo que las aves cazan a los arácnidos?"

Pero cuando estaba por dar un paso hacia el arco en el camino de piedra, todo el suelo a su alrededor empezó a agrietarse cada vez más. Antes de que pudiera correr el suelo ya se estaba hundiendo en el vacío con él, no pudo sujetarse a tiempo de lo que quedaba del camino así que disparo una red quedando colgado. Intento subir de vuelta pero parecía como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado de golpe.

"hola Spidey"

Spiderman levanto la vista para ver a Raven de pie, o más bien de cabeza, sobre el otro lado del camino, lo más curioso de todo era que su capa no era azul oscura sino de un purpura claro y el cómo podía mantenerse de pie sin que la capa cayera con la gravedad.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Raven pero su voz también había cambiado, en lugar de ser oscura y amargada era emocionada.

"no tengo ni la menor idea" dijo Spiderman aun confundido. De repente la misma fuerza que lo jalaba hacia abajo cambio de golpe hacia el lado opuesto, haciendo que nuestro arácnido caiga de golpe sobre el camino de piedra. Y por si eso no fuera aterrador, escucho un ruido que no escucho antes, la risa de Raven.

"Raven… ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estas vestida rosa o purpura?" pregunto Spiderman aún más confundido cuando escucho la leve risa de Raven otra vez.

"porque es mi color favorito"

"¿lo es?... mira, me encanta hablar de moda pero más me gustaría saber cómo volver a casa"

"la puerta prohibida, el único modo de salir pero no querrás ir por ahí, no ahora" dijo Raven señalando el arco en el camino.

"eh" miro a su alrededor una vez más pero se detuvo cuando vio una pluma de cuervo caer a su lado "ooooh, si, si quiero"

"de acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí" dijo Raven dando media vuelta para empezar a correr hacia la puerta, con los brazos extendidos y haciendo un ruido como si fuera un avión.

"… no sabía que podía estar feliz" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo caminando hacia el arco, pero apenas lo cruzo, todo a su alrededor cambio.

Parecía estar en una pradera con de flores rosas y azules, con árboles de cerezo alrededor, un cielo de atardecer hermoso y nubes rosa decorándolo.

"¿ahora dónde estoy?" dijo el arácnido dando varias vueltas y sujetándose la cabeza pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio una frutilla del tamaño de su cabeza flotar a su lado y seguir su camino "… creo que de aquí es donde vienen los ambientadores"

"¡Ahahahahahahaa! Esa fue muy buena" dijo Raven apareciendo de la nada sin dejar de reírse.

"¿Te estas riendo?... ¿Y de una de mis bromas?" dijo Spiderman sin saber si reír o llorar.

"claaaaaaro, me pareces muy cómico Spidey, pero, oye, la belleza no lo es todo, ahahaha" dijo Raven haciendo que Spiderman se le quede mirando mientras su cerebro de reiniciaba.

Habitación de Raven.

La puerta de la habitación de la chica bruja se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a Raven una vez, esta se detuvo cuando vio que su misterioso visitante no estaba.

Lo primero que pensó fue que se aburrió de esperar y que se fue. Bien, no tendría que escucharlo otra vez.

"¡Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" Raven empezó a reírse como loca antes de taparse la boca. Nunca se había reido, tal vez era algo o un efecto secundario de lo que le estaba pasando.

Dio un paso más para mirar su espejo en el suelo, lejos de donde lo había dejado.

"no" dijo Raven con horror en su rostro para ser reemplazado con ira "esa pequeña araña" frunciendo cada vez más el ceño hasta que varios libros salieron volando de su lugar.

Dentro del espejo.

"¡Me abandono!" grito Spiderman.

Segundos después de que su cerebro se recuperó, había empezado a caminar por el mismo camino hacia el otro arco a lo lejos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Raven ya no estaba.

"no puedo creerlo, Raven me abandono, la próxima vez que la vea no será agradable" una vez más cruzo el arco de púas pero al hacerlo el ambiente cambio otra vez, volviendo a ser el oscuro espacio y aterrador.

"ahora sé donde estoy, estoy hace un momento no sabía donde estoy" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo "¡Raven!"

"¿si?"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Raven volvió a aparecer de la nada frente al arácnido, solo que esta vez usaba una capa gris, no tenía la capucha dejando ver su rostro desanimado y triste.

"¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡¿Comprando capas?!" grito Spiderman con fuerza haciendo que Raven es encoja en sí misma y unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapen de sus ojos, haciendo que Spiderman se calme.

"vaya, lo siento, por favor no llores, no quise ofenderte, por favor no" dijo el arácnido tratando de calmarla pero esta le dio la espalda como si tuviera miedo.

Miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa con la que distraerla, hasta que a lo lejos vio otro arco de piedra, solo que este estaba pegado a una roca muchísimo más grande.

"oye, esa es la puerta prohibida ¿verdad Raven?" pregunto viéndola asentir levemente "¡Pues vamos, ya casi…!"

Apenas dio un paso hacia adelante un enorme muro de roca salió del suelo impidiéndole el paso, 2 muros más salieron a sus lados y uno detrás de él, pero este último estaba más alejado formando un pasillo.

"esto no es un problema para una araña" dijo Spiderman haciéndose sonar los huesos de la mano, salto a la pared de la derecha para luego impulsarse hacia la pared de la izquierda y luego intentar saltar fuera de los muros pero apenas estuvo fuera, una gran descarga eléctrica lo inmovilizo en pleno aire, haciendo que se caiga al suelo "¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"

Poniéndose de pie para empezar a golpear los muros y rasgarlos con sus piernas arácnidas pero cada vez que le hacía un daño, este desaparecía.

"es un laberinto, no puedes salir" dijo Raven haciendo que Spiderman se detenga "tienes que atravesarlo, puedo mostrarte el camino pero cuando lleguemos al final, no te agradara, yo ya no te agrado" empezando a caminar.

"oh vamos, eso no es…" no pudo terminar cuando vio a Raven girar hacia la derecha "es muy rara… parece una persona totalmente distinta" siguiendo el camino.

Más Tarde.

Habían pasado muchos minutos desde que inicio el laberinto, Raven había podido guiar a Spiderman sin ningún problema, en ningún momento se perdió hacia un callejón o tuvieron que volver por el mismo camino.

El único inconveniente era que desde que empezaron a caminar, Raven no había dejado de disculparse por todo, cada cosa, incluso se disculpó por disculparse demasiado.

" cuando te dije que era una molestia el tener que salvarte, eso también lo lamento, y también lamento que…"

"te lo digo por millonésima vez ¡Te perdono!" dijo Spiderman cansado, ya sea por caminar o por escuchar tantas veces la palabra 'lo lamento'.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pared que parecía ser el final. Raven la toco levemente la pared frente a ellos para que esta se parta a la mitad y se separa como una puerta.

Una vez abierta, mostro nuevamente la puerta prohibida más cerca, y 2 estatuas de cada lado al final del laberinto, ambas de 2 metros, una con una cara feliz y la otra tristes, con 4 ojos y parecían usar capas y capuchas como las de Raven.

"este es el final"

"¡Genial, muy bien Raven!" grito Spiderman corriendo hacia la salida.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

Cuando estaba por cruzar, ambas estatuas se interpusieron en su camino, pegando la espalda de una a la otra, los brazos de ambas se empezaron a mover. La estatua giro sobre si misma hasta que se detuvo con la cara sonriente mirando a Spiderman y en sus manos de en frente aparecían una espada para cada una mientras que las de atrás solo se extendían.

"oh no"

"te dije que no te gustaría cuando saliéramos de aquí" dijo Raven corriendo hacia dentro del laberinto y escondiéndose en el pasillo.

"no tengo tiempo para esto" dijo Spiderman corriendo hacia la estatua pero cuando esta intento atacarlo con la espada salto sobre su cabeza para seguir corriendo. Al momento la otra espada de la estatua se clavó en su camino impidiéndole el paso "… pues, parece que tendré que hacer tiempo para esto" dándose vuelta para enfrentar a la estatua.

La estatua intentaba apuñalar a nuestro héroe con su única espada, este aprovecho cuando estuvo en el suelo para correr por su brazo e intentar golpe pero la estatua lo sujeto del cuello con uno de sus brazos extra y levanto el brazo con la intención de apuñalarlo.

"¡Oye 8 ojos!" grito una voz femenina que llamo la atención de ambos, ambos voltearon para ver a Raven otra vez, pero usando una capa verde "¡Toma esto!" dándole una patada voladora en la cabeza que lo derribo y libero al cabeza de tela.

"¡yohoooo! ¡Les gane!" grito Raven con emoción corriendo hacia la estatua que se ponía de pie, intento cortar a Raven pero esta lo esquivo sin problemas solo para darle un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo haciendo que se parta a la mitad como si fuera papel.

"¡Wooho! ¡Chocala, vamos!" grito Raven mientras Spiderman se ponía de pie sin comprender aun que es lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!" grito Spiderman pero Raven no perdió su sonrisa de emoción "primero traumas al Dr. Luz, luego te ríes de mis bromas, luego estas toda llorosa y ahora eres karateka" usando sus dedos para contar.

"por favor, decídete ¡¿Quién eres?!"

Y ante sus ojos, a un lado de Raven, aparecieron las mismas Ravens con capas de otros colores con las que se había cruzado antes.

"soy Raven" dijeron las 3 Raven a la vez, haciendo que Spiderman se tambalee levemente en un intento por no desmayarse.

"ok, ok, ok,… esto tiene una explicación… analiza la situación" volteando a ver a las 3 Raven que se comportaban cada una como antes "bien… tenemos una de cada color… diferentes personalidades… ¡Un momento! ¡Que no panda el cunico! ¿Qué fue lo que Green Lantern dijo sobre ese aspecto o espectro emocional?... ¡lo tengo!" señalando a las Ravens

"verde es voluntad, purpura es felicidad y gris su timidez, las emociones, sus emociones, no estoy en la casa de Raven… estoy en su cabeza"

"¡Y quiero que salgas!" Peter levanto la vista para ver a otra Raven que aterrizaba frente a los otras 3, que desaparecieron en el aire, pero esta usaba la capa de la original.

"h-hola Raven" dijo Spiderman totalmente asustado.

"¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!"

"lo siento, fue un accidente, pero antes de que me mates ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"el espejo es para meditar, es un portal a mi mente ¡No un juguete!" gruño haciendo que Spiderman sea quien se encoja esta vez.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"tienes que irte, ahora" dijo Raven.

"ah no, eso sí que no, ya pase por todo esto, merezco una explicación, mi sentido arácnido esta como loco desde que llegue, así que ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué el Dr. Destino me mando a buscarte?"

"… hace un par de días, algo se liberó, algo malo" explico Raven quitándose la capucha "necesitaba la ayuda del Dr. Destino para solucionarlo, pero no lo encontré en la Torre del Destino, y sabía que él había sido una especie 'heroe' así que intente llamar su atención pero solo me topo contigo"

"no podrás encontrarlo"

"¿Por qué no…?"

"está muerto, Klarion lo mato" Spiderman esperaba ver alguna reaccione en el rostro de Raven pero este ni se torcía "yo me puse el casco del Dr. Destino, larga historia, muy entretenida, el punto es, que mientras Nabu usaba mi cuerpo Kent Nelson me pidió que te encontrara, que tu futuro era importante"

"… tengo que sacarte de aquí, antes de que llegue"

"ohh no, no lo harás, me harte de la rutina de la chica misteriosa" dijo Spiderman mientras Raven rodaba los ojos "quiero saber exactamente de qué estamos hablando"

Raven estaba por darle una respuesta pero el ruido de los cuervos de 4 ojos les llamo la atención, la cantidad de cuervos crecía a cada segundo hasta llegar a la cantidad de miles de cuervos.

Las aves empezaron a girar en un enorme remolino del tamaño de un edifio, hasta que lentamente estos empezaron a desaparecer y en su lugar había un enorme hombre, pero no era nada como eso, su piel era roja, tenía 4 ojos de color amarillo, su cabello era largo y blanco, cuernos de ciervo saliendo de su frente, usando nada más que un tapa rabos negro sostenido por un cinturón igual al de Raven y brazaletes de plata.

"¡El odio será el rey!" rugió la criatura.

"digamos que tengo problemas con mi padre" dijo Raven cubriéndose con la capucha y retrocediendo levemente al ver a su padre, el demonio dimensional, Trigon.

"¡¿Esa cosa es tu padre?!" grito Spiderman mirando a Raven, luego al demonio y de vuelta a Raven "pues permíteme decirte que eres igual a tu madre"

"¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghh!" gruño Trigon dando un paso más cerca de los jóvenes.

"¡Corre!" grito Raven haciendo que ambos corran hacia el portal. Los ojos de Trigon empezaron a brillar para que luego de los 4 sea lanzado un rayo que casi golpeo a ambos.

Una vez estaban cerca del portal otro rayo de calor de Trigon les bloqueo el camino mientras este se acercaba a ellos a paso lento.

"¡Azarath metron zinthos!" grito Raven creando una cúpula a su alrededor para protegerla a ella y a Spiderman mientras Trigon volvía a atacar "¡Sal de mi mente, ahora!" intentando sostener el escudo

"¿y dejarte sola con eso? Eso no sucederá"

"es mi problema, yo lo solucionare, si pierdo se quedaran aquí para siempre"

"¡Aaaaaaaarrrrggh!" grito Trigon en su frustración, dejando de disparar fuego con los ojos y empezar a lanzar bolas de fuego desde sus manos que empezaron a agujerar el campo de Raven hasta que esta cayo.

"aaahh… ¡Vete!" grito Raven usando su mano para empujar a Spiderman hacia el portal en espiral pero este logro sostenerse del suelo mientras ella volaba hacia su padre.

Empezó a volar de un lado a otro disparando su magia, pero Trigon al ser mucho mayor en tamaño, no parecía ni hacerle ni un rasguño.

Siguió moviendo las manos como si intentara eliminar a un mosquito, hasta que tuvo un tiro de suerte y logro derribar a Raven para atraparla con su mano.

"la rabia te consumira"

"¡Escúchame bien!"

Trigon se dio vuelta pero no había nada.

"por aquí" miro sobre hacia abajo.

"a tu izquierda" mirando en su hombro.

"tu otra izquierda" mirando sobre el hombro opuesto para ver a Spiderman saliendo de entre su cabello "¿Cómo esta señor Raven? Soy Spiderman, amigo de su hija, un placer conocerlo por fin" disparando telaraña con sus manos y piernas arácnidas en los 4 ojos haciéndolo gritar y soltar a Raven mientras Spiderman se dejaba caer para sujetarla a la vez que usaba el cuerpo de Trigon para columpiarse hasta una risco.

Dejo el cuerpo lo más rápido en cuento fue jalado por la tela aun pegada a Trigon, y mientras este intentaba quitarse la telaraña de los ojos, Spiderman envolvía sus pies en telaraña haciéndolo tropezar para caer por uno de los bordes en el camino hacia el vacío mientras él se impulsaba de vuelta hacia Raven.

"te quedaste" dijo Raven recuperando la conciencia y quitándose la capucha "pensé que no te agradaba"

"yo pensé que no te agradaba" dijo Spiderman sorprendido, aun mas cuando a Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaggghh!"

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Trigo trepar por el borde en el que cayo.

"¡Siente mi furia!" grito Trigon volviendo a disparar los rayos de sus ojos.

"¡Muévete!" gritaron ambos logrando esquivar el ataque de Trigon.

Raven volvió a volar a su alrededor atacando en todo ángulo que podía mientras Spiderman se balanceaba de un lado a otros disparando su telaraña o dando golpes en donde podía.

"oye te tengo una pregunta" dijo Spiderman acercándose a la cara de Trigon "¿Cuánto pagas por tus anteojos de lectura? Debe costarte una fortuna"

"¡Raaaaaagggh!" rugió Trigon disparando sus rayos por los ojos mientras el arácnido saltaba sobre su cabeza para usar su telaraña y juntar su largo cabello. Se dejó caer para tirar de su cabeza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que caiga sobre su espalda mientras Raven sujetaba a su nuevo amigo para que no se aplaste.

Trigon empezó a disparar por sus ojos sin control, haciendo una manta de humo y cenizas en el aire que les permitió a ambos héroes esconderse detrás de unas rocas mientras el gigante demonio los buscaba.

"es muy fuerte" dijo Raven intentando recuperar el aliento "incluso con tu ayuda no puedo vencerlo"

"pidamos refuerzos" dijo Spiderman pero en el momento recordó que sus métodos de comunicación no funcionaban "… ya se, llama a tus otras personalidades, la verde parecía muy enérgica"

"tampoco sería suficiente, ninguna de mis personalidades tiene el poder que necesitamos"

"solas no, ¿pero qué tal juntas?" propuso haciendo a Raven pensar "son todas parte de quien eres ¿no?"

El ruido de Trigon disparando y aplastando todo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, dándoles a entender que se les acababa el tiempo y las opciones.

"inténtalo, te conseguiré tiempo" dijo Spiderman corriendo hacia Trigon antes de que Raven pudiera detenerlo.

Se preguntó por qué hacia todo esto, no se conocían, no tenía ni idea de quien era su padre o de lo que es capaz, y aun así aquí estaba, ayudándola con su problema.

Usando su magia, aplano el suelo de roca a su alrededor en un círculo y mientras sus ojos brillaban, una por una aparecían otras Ravens con capas de diferentes colores.

La verde, purpura y gris ya las conocen, pero también estaban la rosa que representaba su amor, la celeste su esperanza, el índigo su compasión, la amarilla su miedo, la naranja su egoísmo y avaricia, la marrón su pereza y la amarillo claro su inteligencia.

"necesito su ayuda" dijo la Raven original "tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde"

"no quiero pelear contra él" dijo la Raven tímida escondiéndose.

"no sería la opción más lógica en este momento, pero si la única que tenemos" dijo la Raven inteligente.

"Inteligencia tiene razón, no podemos perder la esperanza" dijo la Raven de la esperanza.

"¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte? Nos encerraste fuera" dijo la Raven valiente.

"porque somos ella y no podemos abandonarla" dijo la Raven compasiva.

"su odio lo destruirá todo, no puedo dejar que pase" dijo la Raven amorosa.

"¿y que gano yo con todo esto?" dijo la Raven avariciosa.

"¿Qué te parece no morir aplastada?" dijo la Raven inteligente.

"… ¿nada más? ¿No hay premio?"

"creo que sería muy gracioso" dijo la Raven feliz.

"como sea, me da igual" dijo la Raven perezosa.

"no tenemos opción" dijo la Raven miedosa.

Todas las Ravens de otros colores rodearon a la original en un círculo. Lentamente empezaron a girar a su alrededor a la vez que se elevaban en el aire. En su velocidad se formó un aro multicolor que luego desapareció en un destello blanco.

"¡Debí pensarlo mejor!" grito Spiderman saltando de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos de Trigon.

Este extendió la mano con la palma abierta, de ella se formó una espiral roja y negra de la que salió un ejército de los mismos cuervos que lo habían atacado antes.

"¡Lárguense de una vez! ¡No tengo semillas o carne en descomposición!"

"déjalo en paz" dijo una voz femenina y gruesa. Trigon se dio vuelta para contemplar a una Raven de su tamaño, pero con el traje y capa completamente blancos.

Esta nueva Raven rodeo sus manos con su magia aun oscura y de ella salieron varios rayos que rodearon el torso de su padre para dejarlo inmovilizado.

Mientras él estaba intentando liberarse, Raven dio un par de pasos para que con un solo movimiento alejara a los cuervos de Spiderman.

"¿A dónde fue la luz?" dijo Spiderman mirando hacia arriba, topándose con el rostro de Raven "¡Santos cielos!"

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Raven con una voz más gruesa a la suya y extendiendo su brazo hacia el arácnido.

"si, pero ya me estoy cansando de que me tangan que salvar" dijo el arácnido subiendo por el brazo de Raven hasta su hombro izquierdo y sujetarse con fuerza.

"¡Vas a volver a donde perteneces!" grito Raven a Trigon.

"¡Nunca!" grito Trigon corriendo hacia su hija en un intento por derribarla pero esta logro darle un uppercut seguido de otro golpe en la cara y otro.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Es como en Titanes del Pacifico!" grito Spiderman totalmente emocionado e intentando no caerse.

"¡No grites en mi oído!" le reprendió Raven forcejeando con su padre para luego empujarlo con una patada.

"lo siento"

"¡Azarath metron zinthos!" grito Raven haciendo que sus ojos y boca brillen con su magia, para luego disparar de ambas manos la misma magia en un rayo constante hacia Trigon.

"¡Raaaaaaaaggghh!" rugió Trigon disparando una ráfaga de fuego de ambas manos chocando contra el ataque de su hija "¡No, no regresare!" viendo que el ataque de Raven empezaba a súper el suyo.

"¡Adios, papi!" grito Raven retrocediendo levemente para luego impulsar su ataque de golpe haciendo que este golpee a Trigon hasta con sus propias llamas y desaparezca en un destello de fuego.

Una vez apagado el destello, en el lugar de Trigon apareció otra Raven, pero esta con la capa roja y a pesar de llevar la capucha, se podían ver los 4 ojos rojos brillando.

Esta Raven levanto la vista para ver a la Raven gigantes. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar con intensidad en rojo y de repente, su cuerpo entero se convirtió en un rayo que impacto contra el cuerpo de la Raven blanca.

Una vez su cuerpo reabsorbió su ira, fue el turno de Raven de brillar y desaparecer en un destello blanco, para reaparecer en el suelo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Cuidado abajo!" grito Spiderman al caer desde varios metros en el aire, pero fue detenido por la chica bruja centímetros antes de que impactara "… nota mental… no subirse a los hombros de un gigante, otra vez… ¿estás bien?"

"si… gracias, por todo" dijo Raven.

"entonces… ¿esto nos hace amigos?" dijo Spiderman algo dudoso extendiendo la mano.

"… si" respondió la peli morada.

"¿y en serio crees que soy gracioso?" levantando las cejas bajo la máscara.

"no exageres" con un tic en el ojo y un sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

Fuera de la mente de Raven.

El mismo espiral apareció en el espejo de Raven, dándole paso la chica y a su acompañante no deseado.

"ese sí que fue todo un viaje" dijo Spiderman esperando algún tipo de comentario de Raven, quien solo le dio la espalda y se quitó la capucha "entonces… ¿esa cosa sigue en tu cabeza o…?"

"ahora está controlada" respondió Raven volteando para verlo "… lamento lo del Dr."

"si era un buen hombre… ¿vas a estar bien?"

"tengo que seguir moviéndome"

"oh puedes venir conmigo" dijo Spiderman sorprendiendo a Raven "estoy en una… especie de equipo especial, creo que podrías encajar bien, tendrías un lugar donde vivir, y si te gusto la sensación, puedes seguir ayudando a las personas"

"… no puedo, mi futuro es estar sola, mientras menos gente se involucre mejor"

"no creo que creas eso, o me abrías echado a golpes de tu cabeza" el arácnido siguió intentando convencerla pero no parecía haber caso "pues, si no quieres, entonces ten esto"

Metió su mano dentro de su máscara para luego sacar un auricular de su oído y dárselo a Raven.

"es un comunicador, si algún día necesitas ayuda, ponlo en tu oído, aprieta el botón y vendré a ayudarte, claro que ahora tendre que conseguir otro pero es un problema para más tarde"

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

"le prometí al Kent Nelson que te encontraría, y como al parecer no puedo convencerte de que vengas conmigo, es una buena forma de mantenernos en contacto"

"puedo cuidarme sola"

"hey, no digo que no puedas, pero siempre es mejor cuando sabes que tienes un amigo cuidándote las espaldas"

"… gracias" dijo Raven poniéndose la capucha y desapareciendo al atravesar el suelo.

"… eso sigue siendo escalofriante" dijo Spiderman saliendo de la habitación.

Monte Justicia.

"oigan todos, no creerán la noche que tuve" dijo Spiderman viendo a todos sus compañeros reunidos frente a las pantallas holográficas. Todos se voltearon a verlo con preocupación en sus rostros "eh… ¿me perdí de algo?"

"¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?" dijo Artemisa mirando a Robin.

"¿decirme que?"

"estuve buscando más información sobre H.A.E.Y.P" dijo Robin "para resumirlo en palabras simples, es una especie de escuela para supervillanos, reclutan adolecentes con poderes excepcionales para entrenarlos y ser sus mercenarios"

" _parece que alguien se copió de la escuela para jóvenes talentos_ " pensó Spiderman antes de procesar lo que dijo su compañero "espera, espera, ¿mercenarios? ¿quieres decir que…?"

"alguien te quiere muerto"

"¿pero por qué? Si soy adorable"

"también eres un vigilante, te has estado metiendo con los criminales de Nueva York ¿has tenido muchas peleas con la mafia?" preguntó Aqualad.

"pues, no sé, si eh detenido a algunos traficantes y vendedores de drogas, ¿pero contratar súper mercenarios para acabar conmigo? ¿A quién le estoy causando tantos problemas?" dijo Spiderman anonadado " _aunque pensándolo bien, no es nada que el Kingpin no hubiera hecho_ "

"sea quien sea, tiene contactos, su número no está exactamente en la sección amarilla del periódico" dijo Artemisa "también dinero, mucho dinero"

"esto está empezando a asustarme" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo, dejando más de una incógnita a todos los jóvenes héroes.

¿Quién era el cliente? ¿Qué es lo que quería con Spiderman? ¿Y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar?

 ** _Pues, eso fue todo mis amigos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, si tienen alguna duda no olviden comentarla para que la responda._**

 ** _Harley: ¡Hey Predaliencito! ¿Dónde dejo la dinamita?-_**

 ** _Yo: a un lado del plutonio, en el pasillo 3, junto a los waffles y las dagas-_**

 ** _Spiderman: ¿junto al que?-_**

 ** _Yo: nada, ignórame- guardando unos planos en mi bolsillo- tú no has visto nada- hundiéndome en el suelo y haciendo como los pingüinos de Madagascar._**


	10. Descanso

**_Música de La marcha del Imperio:_**

 ** _Una nave volando en el espacio, Predalien frente a una ventana que da al oscuro espacio, usando una túnica negra y una capucha queme cubría toda la cara_**

 ** _Predalien: Bienvenidos otra vez a Ultimate Young Justice, lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo pretexto para esto, solo que lo lamento y que verán como pronto la galaxia del Fanfic será mía-_**

 ** _Stormtropper: señor, su teléfono está sonando- pasándome mi teléfono_**

 ** _Predalien: es Harley- apretando un botón de una radio, deteniendo la música del imperio y atendiendo el teléfono-...wow, wow, wow, más despacio... ¿Ah?... ¿Qué quieres decir con que volaron mi Estrella de la Muerte? ¡$% &#! ¡Ohhh %&$# %& 3!- golpeando y pateando el piso-... ¡¿Ellos quienes?!... ¡¿De dónde saco Deadpool el Halcón Milenario?!... ok, ok, así que ¿Quién quedo?... ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!... ¿y tú dónde estabas?... espera un segundo, ¿me quieres decir que has estado flotando en una nave Caza por 2 semanas esperando a tener señal? debes oler horrible... oh lo siento, creí que mi segunda al mando podría proteger mi estación ¡y ni siquiera termine de pagarla! ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto le hará a mi crédito?... oh, oh, solo reconstruirla ¡Eso sería muy original! ¡¿Y quién va a darme el dinero?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Lo vas a sacar de tu escote?! Mas vale que traigas tu sexy trasero aquí o le diré a todos sobre esa mascara del Guasón-_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 10: Descanso

"entonces… peleaste con el Dr. Luz, entraste a otra dimensión que resulto ser la cabeza de Raven, peleaste contra un demonio gigante, Raven se mesclo con sus otras emociones, se volvió gigante y tú lo viste todo desde su hombro" dijo Miss Martian tomando un pedazo de pizza de la caja frente a ella.

Aqualad, Superboy, Wally, Megan y Spiderman estaban sentados en la sala junto a la cocina. A la noche siguiente de la aventura del arácnido con el cuervo, este les explico con detalle todo lo que paso, omitiendo claro la parte donde el demonio gigante era el padre de Raven.

Al igual que el resto del equipo y la Liga, estaban preocupados por el arácnido desde que habían descubierto que alguien le había pagado a súper mercenarios para matarlo.

Pero lamentablemente quien haya sido no había dejado huellas en los medios para contactar con la academia Hive. Ahora por órdenes pasaba más tiempo dentro del Monte Justicia, pero eso no impedía que saliera a Nueva York para patrullar.

"todo eso del espejo mágico tiene una explicación completamente lógica" empezó a decir Wally mientras comía un pedazo de pizza antes de que Spiderman le tapara la boca con telaraña.

"ahí tienes tu lógica" dijo Spiderman con la máscara hasta la nariz y riéndose.

"oye ¿no has pensado en proponerle a Raven que se una al equipo?" pregunto Megan entusiasmada "alguien con sus habilidades nos sería de gran ayuda"

"lo hice… fue como si me succionara la vida y marchitara el alma con la mirada" dijo con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina.

"ya me cae bien" comento Superboy.

"atención equipo" dijo la voz de Red Tornado que sonó por la cueva "tienen una misión"

"¿Pizza y una misión en una noche? Mi suerte mejora" dijo Spiderman. Él, Aqualad, Superboy y Miss Martian, quien cambiaba su uniforme en el momento, mientras Wally corría a ponerse su traje.

Centro del Monte Justicia.

"(atención equipo)" dijo la vos de Batman cuando una pantalla apareció con él y Robin cubiertos de barro.

" _eh… ¿acaso Batman y Robin están cubiertos de barro?_ " pensó Spiderman.

" _si_ " respondió Superboy.

" _¿debo reírme?_ "

" _absolutamente no_ " pensó Miss Martian.

"(tomen un tubo zeta a Gotham city de inmediato y reúnanse con Robin en estas coordenadas)" dijo Batman.

"¿Cuál es la misión?" preguntó Aqualad.

"esperen ¿no deberíamos esperar a Artemisa?" pregunto Spiderman algo preocupado por la rubia al no presentarse en la noche de pizza.

"(no esperen)" respondió el murciélago de Gotham "(hay una criatura suelta en mi ciudad)"

"y si es tu ciudad ¿Por qué debemos cazarla nosotros?" pregunto Superboy cruzándose de brazos.

"(ustedes no la cazaran, ni la atacaran, solo síganla, hasta que regrese con una solución, Batman fuera)"

"…ok, ahora puedes reírte" dijo Miss Martian antes de que Spiderman soltara una carcajada y se sostuviera el estómago.

Gotham City.

"aaaaaahh, las alcantarillas" dijo Spiderman. Una vez habían llegado a la ciudad de Batman, se reunieron con Robin solo para meterse por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, para desagrado de todos "un clásico del seguimiento" desplazándose por los techos de la alcantarilla.

"viejo, acabo de pulir mis botas" dijo Kid Flash con el traje en modo furtivo al igual que el resto del equipo.

"oigan ustedes 2" dijo Robin llamando la atención de sus compañeros para señalarse la cabeza.

" _lo siento, es la costumbre_ " pensó Spiderman olvidándose del enlace mental.

" _como les decía, hace unas horas Clayface apareció y ataco Wayne Tech, se escabullo en las alcantarillas antes de que lo atrapáramos_ " explico Robin.

" _claro, claro… ¿y Clayface es…?_ " preguntó el arácnido algo avergonzado.

" _¿No sabes quién es Clayface?_ " pensó Kid Flash sorprendido " _¿Dónde has estado los últimos años, en el amazonas?_ "

" _No, solo vivo lejos_ "

" _Nueva York no está lejos, en términos de comunicación claro, Aqualad ¿puedes creerlo?_ "

El velocista espero respuesta pero su líder parecía no haberlo escuchado.

" _¿Aqualad?_ " pensó la marciana preocupada por su líder " _Aqualad… ¡Aqualad! ¿Me escuchas?_ " viendo al atlante dando un pequeño salto de la impresión.

" _¿Qué?... ah, sí Miss Martian, tu conexión psíquica funciona perfectamente_ " respondió Aqualad.

" _que alivio, no podíamos oírte_ " pensó la marciana " _como si tus pensamientos estuvieran a un millón de kilómetros de aquí_ "

Aqualad no respondió, solo siguió caminando frente al equipo. Sin saber que Miss Martian tenía razón de alguna forma.

Quizá no a un millón, exactamente a cientos, en Atlantis, con Tula. Hace ya un tiempo que el atlante tenía su mente en su hogar y en la chica que había dejado ahí. Pero en cambio estaba en las alcantarillas de Gotham, persiguiendo a un monstruo entre la porquería.

Supongo que la mente de cualquiera estaría a miles de kilómetros.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Antes de que el arácnido pudiera advertirles a sus compañeros del peligro una montaña de barro surgió entre las aguas negras rugiendo. Varios chorros de barro salieron de esa montaña para atrapar a cada joven héroe contra la pared o el techo.

De la punta de esta montaña de barro, un hueco se abrió mostrando dientes deformes y chuecos a la vez que 2 ojos brillantes se mostraban.

"¡Ahahahahahaha!" rio Clayface mientras su cuerpo tomaba la forma de una montaña de músculos y a la punta de sus extremidades se formaban como manos para sostener mejor a los jóvenes héroes.

Aqualad miro a Clayface con molestia y culpa, molestia por obvias razones, culpa por asumir el precio pagado por perder la atención durante una misión, por permitirse que sus pensamientos estén con Atlantis y Tula.

" _pero no es demasiado tarde para recuperarse de ese error_ " pensó Aqualad tomando una de sus aqua varitas para rápidamente cortar la mano de Clayface y liberarse, mientras Superboy intentaba liberarse a golpes y Miss Martian sacaba brazos extra para evitar que los brazos de Clayface la aprisione aún más.

Rápidamente Aqualad corto la mano de Clayface que sostenía a Superboy, Miss Martian usaba su telequinesis para crear un escudo psíquico a su alrededor manteniendo alejado a Clayface.

Robin arrojaba sus discos explosivos, Kid Flash hacia girar sus brazos a súper velocidad para crear pequeños tornados y separar las manos de Clayface.

"¡¿un poco de ayuda?!" grito Spiderman siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro por uno de los brazos de Clayface.

"¡Spidey!" grito Miss Martian usando su telequinesis para hacer que el brazo de Clayface se separe del resto de su cuerpo y liberar a su compañero lleno de barro.

"esta es una de las cosas más asquerosas que he hecho" dijo el arácnido poniéndose de pie "e _xceptuando esa vez que pelee contra el Lagarto en las alcantarillas_ "

"¿estás bien hermano?" pregunto la marciana preocupada.

"eh… si" dijo el arácnido algo extrañado por lo de hermano.

Miss Martian puso sus dedos en sus sienes para concentrarse, de repente el cuerpo de Clayface empezó a hincharse hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y exploto en pedazos. Haciendo que todos queden cubiertos de barro, con excepción de Megan claro.

"esto fue desagradable" dijo Miss Martian "como meterse con un rabioso ma'alefa'ak en marte"

"desagradable, demasiado" dijo Kid Flash "pero un poco fácil, Clayface fue una presa fácil, no entiendo de que se preocupa Batman"

"¿Qué es un malefak?" preguntó Superboy.

"no se confíen, Clayface puede rearmarse" dijo Robin poniéndose de pie de entre una montaña de barro.

"¿Qué tan rápido?" pregunto Spiderman sintiendo un conocido hormigueo detrás de su cabeza antes de que las piezas de Clayface salieran disparadas a todas partes, golpeando a los jóvenes héroes contra las paredes y el techo dejándolos atontados a la vez que Clayface volvía a armarse para luego irse mientras se reía.

"(Batman al equipo)" se escuchó la voz del murciélago por los comunicadores de todos "(reporte de estado ¿Se han encontrado con Clayface?)"

"si Batman, creo que el encuentro estuvo lejos de ser exitoso" respondió Aqualad.

"(dime todo lo que sucedió, necesito detalles)"

Más Tarde, bio nave marciana. 

"chicos, en serio necesito un baño" dijo Kid Flash. Luego de haberle explicado a Batman lo sucedido este estuvo a punto de retirarlos de la misión de no ser por Spiderman que había puesto uno de sus rastreadores arácnidos dentro de la criatura de barro.

Una vez habían llegado a las coordenadas del rastreador solo esperaba a algunos miembros del equipo.

"¿Cuál es la importancia de ponernos un traje limpio, cuando no estoy… fresco?" dijo Kid Flash una vez él, Robin y Aqualad se habían cambiado los uniformes

"oh Wally, tu siempre estas fresco" dijo Miss Martian en broma.

"al menos tienes un traje limpio" dijo Superboy aun con manchas de barro.

"no sé de qué te quejas, tú tienes cientos de esas camisetas" se quejó Spiderman en el mismo estado que Superboy "yo pasare semanas limpiando mis piernas arácnidas"

"pero esta es una vieja reserva ¡Sin modo de sigilo! apesta" se quejó el velocista.

"actualmente creo que el apestoso eres tú, frescura" bromeo Spiderman "¿pero qué pasa con la versión barata de Plasmus?"

"Batman quiere que lo rastreemos" respondió Robin.

"¿Por qué conformarnos con eso? Bien, seguro, él nos derribó antes ¡Pero ahora conocemos sus trucos!"

"¡Si! ¡Nos dividimos! Entonces alguien del equipo encontrara a Clayface"

"¡Apareceremos y patearemos algunos traseros de barro!" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Qué piensas Aqualad?" pregunto Miss Martian llamando la atención de su líder quien había estado mirando al vacío durante toda la conversación.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí" respondió rápidamente el atlante sin siquiera haber prestado atención.

Fuera de la nave vieron un viejo almacén abandonado de Gotham, claro que al principio les pareció algo cliché que el villano se escondiera en un almacén abandonado, pero el rastro de barro y destrucción no les dejo opción. Una vez entraron los 6 se separaron por caminos separados, cada uno siguiendo las manchas de barro en el camino.

"¿Miss Martian?" dijo Superboy cuando al final de su rastro vio a su compañera marciana viendo una pared. El clon kryptoniano se acercó a la marciana esperando a que esta reaccionara.

"¿M'gann? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Superboy puso su mano en el hombro de la marciana pero esta se sentía fría y húmeda al tacto. Retiro su mano para ver que su palma estaba cubierta de barro y que en hombro de M'gann estaba su mano marcada.

"¡Bobo!" grito Megan con la voz de Clayface a la vez que su cabeza giraba al estilo del exorcista y su piel se caía como cambiaba de color. Sus brazos cambiaron a los gigantes de Clayface como este sujetaba a Superboy y lo cubría con su propio cuerpo encerrándolo en su interior.

"(chicos, encontré a Clayface, reúnanse en mis coordenadas)" dijo la voz de Superboy por el comunicador, lo cual extraño un poco a sus compañeros cuando podía comunicarse por telepatía.

Miss Martian fue la primera en llegar al lugar de Superboy.

" _¿Superboy?_ " hablo Miss Martian en su mente.

"por aquí"

Miss Martian se volteo para ver a un limpio Superboy junto a unas manchas de barro.

"malas noticias hermosa, me tomo con la guardia baja y escapo"

"¿tu… piensas que… soy hermosa?" pregunto Miss Martian con sus mejillas tiñéndose de un verde más oscuro.

"Si seguro" dijo Superboy sonriendo, al hacerlo mostro sus dientes deformes y desiguales "¡¿Quién no lo pensaría?!" su cuerpo entero se extendió con la forma de un martillo para golpear a la marciana contra la pared y dejarla inconsciente para luego absorberla como con Superboy.

Con Kid Flash.

"bebe, sabía que vendrías" dijo Kid Flash con Miss Martian en brazos y acercando su rostro para besarla ignorando que las manos de Miss Martian cambiaban de color y tamaño.

Con Robin.

" _esto está mal_ " pensó Robin parado sobre un gran charco de barro, y de cada lado había un Kid Flash mirándolo "¡Uno de ustedes que pueda decir mi segundo nombre es el verdadero Kid Flash!"

"¡Es fácil!" dijo uno de los Kid Flash.

"¡Si, para mí!" grito el otro Kid Flash.

"¡Tonto!" gritaron ambos Kid Flash cuando sus manos se transformaron en martillos del doble de su tamaño y el barro en el que Robin estaba parado se elevaba manteniéndolo preso.

Con Aqualad.

" _¿Qué estaba pensando?_ " se quejó Aqualad caminando por los pasillos del almacén " _¿Cómo no pude insistir en un ataque coordinado contra un oponente con varias habilidades camaleónicas? Mi rey tendría mi cabeza, ¿y Batman? Él solo asumiría mi trabajo_ "

"(Spiderman al equipo ¿aún hay alguien?)" dijo la voz de Spiderman por la radio del equipo.

"aquí Aqualad ¿Por qué no usas la comunicación telepática de Miss Martian?"

"(lo intente pero parece que no funciona, encontré mi rastreador pero sin Clayface, ni a ningún otro del equipo)"

"reúnete conmigo, temo que el resto del equipo haya sido capturado y tu sentido arácnido puede sernos de ventaja"

"(Si mon capitaine)"

Aqualad siguió caminando por los pasillos en busca de cualquier señal del equipo o de Clayface, pero todos sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por la imagen de Tula.

Una sobra llamo su atención, al darse vuelta vio a Robin acercándose.

"¿Algún rastro de Clayface?"

"Eh, no, no aquí"

"¿Alguna palabra del resto del equipo?" pregunto dándole la espalda a Robin.

"no, lo siento" el brazo de Robin empezó a crecer y mutar hasta ser un mazo con púas. El falso Robin levanto el brazo con la intención de golpear a Aqualad, cuando un Spiderman apareció balanceándose y enviando a Clayface a la pared con una patada.

"Alguien no está muy concentrad" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención de su líder.

El atlante estaba por responderle de no ser porque un disparo de Clayface envió al arácnido hasta el otro lado de la habitación derribando varias cosas a su paso.

Aqualad saco sus aqua baritas para bloquear los puños de Clayface, pero este creo un puño desde su pecho y golpeando a Aqualad hasta la pared, dejándola agrietada por el impacto.

Levanto la vista para ver a sus compañeros de equipo cubiertos de barro e inconcientes.

Pensó que así es como terminaría todo, sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos, caídos. Y a pesar de todo esto, de la posibilidad de que se estuviera enfrentando a su sentencia, en lo único en lo que seguía pensando, era en Tula.

La risa desagradable de Clayface le llamo la atención. Lo vio acercándose con ambas manos en forma de martillos del tamaño de su cuerpo. El monstruo levanto las manos pensando en el triunfo y reputación que le daría el eliminar a varios de los compañeros de los héroes más grande de la tierra.

Justo antes de dar el golpe final, cuando una sobre se formó sobre él. Levanto la vista para ver una especie de entidad con alas de murciélago.

El caballero de la noche de Gotham atravesó la ventana del techo, arrojando 2 batarangs que se hundieron en el brazo de Clayface para luego explotar.

En su enojo, Clayface intento aplastar a Batman solo para este saltara hacia atrás para arrojar otro batarang a su cuerpo, pero en lugar de explotar, el cuerpo del monstruo de barro empezó a congelarse lentamente hasta ser una estatua de hielo.

Aqualad miro el cuerpo congelado de Clayface para luego mirar a Batman. Aun cuando su máscara cubría gran parte de su rostro y el murciélago solo parecía conocer una expresión facial, se podía notar la decepción en su rostro.

Monte Justicia, esa misma noche.

"tengo que hablar con Aqualad" dijo Batman una vez él y el equipo llegaron a su central "los demás vayan a las duchas y vuelvan a casa"

"¿A casa? Ya estoy en casa" dijo Superboy con sarcasmo, mientras cada miembro del equipo se dirigía a su camino, con excepción de Robin que se quedó junto a Aqualad.

"Solo, Aqualad" dijo el murciélago de Gotham. Robin miro a su líder de equipo, luego a su mentor, antes de irse caminando hacia los tubos zeta con los dientes apretados.

"Lamento que tuvieras que intervenir" dijo Aqualad "sé que el equipo tuvo un mal desempeño"

"el equipo se desempeñó bien" dijo Batman "el problema eres tú, eres su líder y tu mente no estaba aquí"

"¡No, estas….! En lo correcto" con un suspiro de derrota "últimamente no sé si pertenezco al mundo de la superficie, durante muchos años solo sabía pensar en eso, pero ahora que estoy aquí, solo sueño con Atlantis"

"¿Con Atlantis o con alguien que dejaste allá?"

Aqualad levanto la cabeza sorprendido, pero no por nada Batman era considerado el mejor detective del mundo.

"puede dividir tu tiempo entre el mar y la superficie pero no tu mente, o estás aquí al 100 % o debes alejarte" la expresión del atlante se endureció "es tu decisión Kaldur, tómala pronto" se dio la vuelta para seguir el mismo camino que su compañero dejando solo a Aqualad con sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, Atlantida, ciudad de Poseidonis

"reconocido Aqualad B02" dijo la misma voz computarizada de siempre a la vez que Aqulad salía de un tubo zeta ubicado en la Atlantida.

Al salir su rey y compañero heroico Aquaman, lo estaba esperando.

"saludos Kaldur'ahm" dijo Aquaman.

"Rey Arthur" dijo Aqualad nadando hacia su líder y poniendo su puño cerca de su frente en forma de saludo.

"acompáñame" dijo Aquaman empezando a nadar por los pasillos del lugar al lado de Aqualad "La reina y yo estamos organizando una cena íntima esta noche, todos esperamos que vayas, dime ¿Asistirás?"

"su majestad… hay alguien especial, tenía la esperanza de poder llevarla esta noche"

"claro que puedes invitarla"

"muchas gracias mi rey, se lo agradezco"

"hasta esta noche, te esperamos" Aquaman tomo un camino diferente mientras Aqualad se concentraba en la razón por la que había vuelto a su hogar.

Kaldur recorrió los caminos del reino de Atlantis, sintiendo viejas memorias volver con cada momento en el que se dirigía hacia la escuela de hechicería de Atlantis.

Pasando por los salones, viendo a viejos y nuevos estudiantes practicando sus conjuros solo le hizo el querer buscar aún más a Tula al recordar todos los momentos que se vivió en ese lugar.

En el techo de uno delos edificios, 2 atlantes jóvenes, Tula y Garth, luchaban con lo que parecía ser magia al darle forma a la misma agua que los rodeaba.

Entre las columnas del techo, la reina Mera, esposa de Aquaman, miraba a sus 2 estudiantes privilegiados practicar con tanta dedicación como siempre.

"tu técnica es excelente" dijo Mera hacia Garth "pero tus decisiones son aun predecibles, combatir la hechicería requiere la improvisación" movió su cabeza a un lado para ver al pupilo de su esposo acercándose a ellos "oh Kaldur'ahm, que alegría volver a verte"

"Kaldur" dijeron Garth y Tula al mismo tiempo al ver a su viejo amigo de vuelta.

"disculpe mi reina, no quise interrumpir" dijo Kaldur haciendo el mismo saludo que con Aquaman.

"está bien, tengo otra clase ¿Te veré en la cena?"

"si su majestad"

"hablaremos luego entonces" dijo Mera nadando hacia su próximo compromiso.

"Sabes, te ves genial" dijo Tula abrazando a Kaldur momentáneamente.

"si, la vida en la superficie te sienta bien" dijo Garth estrechando la mano de su amigo.

"hablan como si no hubiera venido en años, cuando solo han sido…"

"2 meses" dijeron Tula y Garth al mismo tiempo otra vez.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" entre los trabajos con su rey y las misiones con el equipo, el tiempo había pasado rápido, mucho más de lo que creyó "debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, Tula ¿me acompañarías a cenar esta noche en el palacio?"

Espero una respuesta inmediata pero solo vio a Tula y Garth mirándose el uno al otro con duda.

"hubiera querido que nos acompañaras" poniendo su mano en el hombro de Garth.

"tome esa decisión hace mucho tiempo" respondió Garth.

"sabes, tenemos otra clase pero te veré esta noche" dijo Tula nadando rápidamente fuera del lugar con Garth tratando de seguirle el paso, dejándolo solo a Kaldur con una gran sonrisa.

"tienes que decírselo" dijo Garth una vez estaban alejados de su amigo.

Centro de ciencias de Atlantis.

"es inquietante por decir lo menos" dijo el Dr. Vulko, científico en jefe del laboratorio acompañado por el medio hermano de Aquaman, el príncipe Orm. Frente a ambos estaba la criatura conocida como Starro, completamente cubierta de hielo "esta criatura está congelada, lo ha estado desde que la Liga de la Justicia lo venció, pero de alguna manera sigue viviendo, incluso hemos detectado ondas cerebrales, no hace falta decir, príncipe Orm, que este estudio se ha convertido en nuestra prioridad número 1"

"los protocolos de seguridad están activados" dijo un guardia entrando a la habitación con otros guardias "ningún personal no autorizado puede entrar o salir"

"excelente" dijo sin más Orm.

Monte Justicia.

Sin tener misiones o ninguna otra cosa más que hacer, Megan estaba en la cocina revisando uno de los libros para cocinar que encontró, mientras que en la sala de estar frente a la cocina, estaba Superboy mirando la estática en la pantalla de la televisión.

"¿Quieres que corrija eso?" pregunto Megan después de ver a Superboy sentado durante varios minutos.

"no"

"bueno… ¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?"

"no" respondió Superboy otra vez poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la cocina, sacándole una sonrisa a la marciana.

"veamos" dándole una mirada al libro mientras le daba la espalda al clon kryptoniano "vamos a necesitar azúcar morena" haciendo que uno de los gabinetes se abran y que el ingrediente flote hasta Superboy junto con el resto de los ingredientes "mantequilla, un poco de sal, aceite, huevos, una taza de tomate, leche y 2 tazas de…"

Dejo de hablar cuando escucho un vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Superboy manchando con la gran mayoría de los ingredientes, de la cintura para arriba.

"oh lo siento mucho" dijo la marciana completamente apenada, tomando una toalla de la barra para tratar de limpiar a su compañero "debí prestar más atención, fue todo a la vez, despierta Megan, siempre hago lo mismo yo…" una vez más dejo de hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del clon y ambos notaron lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

Red Tornado caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina para cumplir con su papel como cuidador. Al llegar a la cocina, vio a Megan frente a la barra cortando cebollas y Superboy aun sucio mirando la estática de la televisión.

Cuando vio que todo parecía estar en orden, por decirlo de alguna forma, procedió a retirarse.

"jamás entenderé a los orgánicos" dijo Red Tornado

Bordes del reino de la Atlántida.

2 guardias pasaban haciendo su camino de rutina, cuando un submarino con un taladro en frente salió del suelo seguido de varios soldados del villano conocido como Black Manta.

"¡Alto ahí intrusos!" gritaron los guardias pero los solados de Black Manta rápidamente les dispararon con sus armas dejándolos fuera del juego.

"eso fue un descuido escuadrón alfa, que no vuelva a ocurrir" dijo Black Manta saliendo del submarino.

"así será señor" dijeron todos los soldados a la vez.

"que todos los escuadrones informen"

"(escuadrón beta listo)"

"(escuadrón gama listo)"

"(escuadrón delta listo)"

"(escuadrón épsilon listo)"

"fase 1 completa, inicien fase 2" dijo Black Manta.

Por toda la Atlántida, los hombres de Black Manta plantaban pequeños dispositivos en las columnas de varios edificios.

"(Todos los escuadrones reportan que los aguijones de Manta están instalados, fase 2 completa)"

Gotham City, Mansión Wayne.

La mansión Wayne, el hogar de Bruce Wayne, el héroe de Gotham y el terror de los criminales.

Pero en una de las habitaciones, Dick Grayson, alias Robin, estaba en el gimnasio de la mansión, de cabeza en los aros de gimnasia, empezando a dar varias vueltas en el aire antes de sujetarse de los aros de cabeza otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión no lo hacía por entrenamiento.

Dejo que su cuerpo empiece a caer para quedar de forma vertical, su cuerpo ya demostraba signos de fatiga y la transpiración le caía de la frente.

"si, ¿Solo Aqualad?" dijo Dick para sí mismo. Su tiempo con Bruce no era mucho, y cuando estaban juntos, la gran mayoría de ese tiempo la pasaban como Batman y Robin. Hasta el momento, cada conversación con Aqualad, él había estado presente y por alguna razón, el que quiera hablar con Aqualad lo molestaba, ¿era porque no confiaba en él o era porque este hombre, lo más cercano que ha considerado un padre no pase tiempo con él?

Dio una pirueta antes de soltarse hacia atrás para intentar caer en un poste, pero al caer perdió en el equilibrio, haciendo que tropezara hasta chocar contra la pared.

Se sostuvo un momento antes de darse vuelta y darle un golpe a la pared que la agrieto levemente.

Mientras que en la Baticueva, Bruce Wayne en su traje de Batman había estado viendo todo con las cámaras da la baticomputadora.

No era necesario ser un detective para saber cuál era el problema.

De vuelta en el gimnasio de la mansión, Dick estaba sentado en una de las bancas con una toalla en el cuello y una botella de agua en su mano.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar al siempre fiel mayordomo de la familia Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

"el señor Bruce desea verlo" dijo Alfred serio como siempre

Ambos caminaron por los grandes y largos pasillos de la mansión Wayne hasta el patio trasero, donde había una cancha. Al salir Bruce estaba esperándolo con ropa deportiva y le arrojo un balón de baloncesto.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Dick confundido con el balón en las manos.

"entrenamiento" dijo Bruce con una sonrisa muy rara vez vista "coordinación visual y motora"

"¿Uno contra uno?" pregunto Dick con una sonrisa divertida.

"si puedes manejarlo" al momento Dick empezó a correr mientras picaba el balón mientras ambos eran vistos por un sonriente Alfred.

Atlantis. 

"un gigantesco equinodermo y aún con vida" dijo el príncipe Orm estando presente en la cena junto al rey, la reina, Kaldur y Tula "por supuesto, en este punto, nuestros datos son muy limitados pero el Dr. Vulko piensa que la criatura es muy prometedora"

"estoy pensando en volver al conservatorio con ustedes" susurro Aqualad a Tula, la cual solo intento expresar una sonrisa pero se le dificultaba.

"¿te das cuenta de que abandonaste tus estudios hace algún tiempo?" intervino la reina Mera en un susurro para no interrumpir a su cuñado "no has cultivado tus habilidades de hechicero y ya no estarás en la clase de Tula ni en la de Garth"

"tal vez será necesario un tutor" Kaldur miro a Tula pero esta rápidamente volteo la mirada mientras seguía comiendo.

"lamento interrumpirte hermano pero…" dijo Aquaman interrumpiendo a su medio hermano "tenemos un anuncio que hacer" poniéndose de pie junto a su esposa.

"estoy embarazada"

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" dijo Tula totalmente emocionada, levantándose para abrazar a su maestra.

"felicidades" dijo Kaldur estrechando la mano de Aquaman "un heredero al trono por fin… disculpa príncipe Orm, no quise ofenderte" recordando la presencia del hermano del rey

"no hay problema, nadie podría estar más emocionado por esta noticia que yo" dijo Orm abrazando a Aquaman.

"gracias hermano, gracias a todos"

Pero como siempre, el momento tenía que ser interrumpido.

"(Superman a Aquaman, emergencia de la Liga en la bahía de Tokio, reunión en la Atalaya)" dijo Superman a través del comunicador en el cinturón de Aquaman.

"enterado" respondió Aquaman "parece que debo despedirme, Kaldur'ahm, acompáñame un momento"

Ambos atlantes dejaron el comedor del palacio para dirigirse al tubo zeta.

"Batman me ha hablado de tu… dilema, sé por experiencia personal que puede ser difícil vivir allá estando tu amor aquí" dijo Aquaman una vez habían llegado al tubo zeta.

"reconocido, Aquaman 09" dijo la computadora.

"confió en que harás la elección correcta" desapareciendo en un destello

En otra parte, los hombres de Black Manta seguían siguiendo las órdenes de su líder.

"escuadrón omega está en posición, iniciando fase 3" dijo uno de los soldados oculto entre las sombras de los edificios.

A las afueras del palacio, Kaldur y Tula nadaban juntos, pensando en cómo decirle al otro lo que querían.

"hay algo que debo…" dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que se rían levemente.

"yo…"

"por favor Tula" interrumpió Kaldur tomando la mano de su amiga "tome una decisión, voy a permanecer en Atlantis, contigo, por ti"

Tula se apresuró a liberar su mano sorprendiendo y asustando a Kaldur.

"Kaldur… lo siento" dijo Tula dándole la espalda "queríamos decírtelo antes pero Garth y yo… estamos juntos" volteando para verlo con una leve sonrisa.

Kaldur no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, su mejor amigo con la chica que amaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo pudo cerrar los ojos por el dolor.

Fue en ese momento que una explosión se escuchó detrás de ellos. Uno de los edificios colapso, a su alrededor, otras estructuras de Atlantis también eran derribadas.

Ambos miraban como su hogar, era atacado.

 ** _Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo, porque este año se convirtió en una bazofia._**

 ** _Stormtropper: eh, señor, tenemos otro problema- pasándome otro teléfono- es de la tierra-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¿ahora qué?- atendiendo y esperando unos segundos. Fruncí el ceño y me pellizque el puente de la nariz- ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Salto en paracaídas y qué?-_**

 ** _Harley: (Simplemente hizo volar el barco entero)-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¿y no intentaste detenerlo?-_**

 ** _Harley: (¿has intentado detener a ese sujeto? Tendrías más suerte con un ejército de fanboys)_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Ya me arte de este tipo!- sacando un sable de luz rojo estilo Kylo Ren y partiendo el teléfono a la mitad- voy a buscarlo yo mismo y voy a terminar lo que empezamos-_**


	11. Friendzone

**_Predalien: No tengo excusa para mi retraso ¿sí? Hago lo que puedo, pero véanlo desde el punto de vista del escritor, llega un momento para todos que es difícil conseguir la voluntad para escribir el fic, no importa cuánto te guste o cuantos planes tengas para este._**

 ** _Y mientras ustedes leen el fic, yo resolveré un asunto sin terminar- bajando con Harley y mis Stormtroppers de un crucero estelar frente a Marvel Studios._**

 ** _Secretaria: bienvenidos a Marvel Studios ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- yo apague la cinta con el La Marcha del Imperio_**

 ** _Predalien: si, tenemos una cita con el Sr. Pool-_**

 ** _Secretaria: la puerta de la derecha-_**

 ** _Predalien: gracias- dándome vuelta para ver un fila apenas me movía- ¿Qué carajos…?-_**

 ** _Secretaria: esa es la fila de fanáticos para ver a Deadpool-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Con un demonio! Te dije que no había tiempo para detenernos-_**

 ** _Harley: era un museo de estrellas del rock mecánicos ¿Cómo resistirme a eso?-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Se acabó!- sacando mi sable, Harley su martillo y mis Troppers sus armas- ¡Se acabó su suerte pendejos! ¡Voy a hacerles desear haber hecho más ejercicio que solo usando la mano derecha o la izquierda!-_**

 ** _Harley: si entendieron el chiste, coméntenlo- poniendo música._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 11: Friendzone

Central City.

La familia de los hombres más rápidos del mundo estaban dentro de la casa de Barry Allen, celebrando el cumpleaños de Jay Garrick, el Flash original y miembro fundador de la Sociedad de la Justicia. En la casa se encontraban, Barry Allen y su esposa Iris West, su sobrino Wally West, los padres de Wally, Rudy y Mary West, y su esposa, Joan Garrick.

"bueno, déjenme llevar esto" dijo Barry usando su velocidad para empezar a recoger los platos en la mesa mientras los demás solo se inclinaban levemente hacia atrás "y esto, y esto y aquellos ¿Qué te parece?" corriendo hacia la cocina.

Wally terminaba su plato a su clásica velocidad de una aspiradora antes de sostener el palto en el aire "bien, todo listo, yo lo tengo" recogiendo lo que quedaba en la mesa.

"gracias tío Barry" dijo Wally corriendo la cocina.

"eres una chica afortunada" dijo Mary "nuestro Wally no es muy rápido, no cuando se trata de limpiar la mesa"

"¡Mamá!"

"tampoco lo es mi Jay, créeme" dijo Joan, su esposo estaba por quejarse pero ella lo detuvo "lo sé, lo sé, tu eres un velocista retirado y como es tu cumpleaños no vamos a discutir"

"Wally es rápido cuando quiere, creo que nos quedamos sin helado" dijo Barry volviendo de la cocina con un pastel.

"¡Wally!" regaño su madre al pequeño velocista al atraparlo con un contenedor que hasta hace unos minutos estaba lleno de helado.

"eh… feliz cumpleaños" dijo Wally con la cuchara aun en la boca.

Atlantida, Ciudad de Poseidonis.

Los soldados del ejército Atlante hacían lo que podían por liberar a los ciudadanos atrapados bajo los escombros que las explosiones causaron.

Pero los soldados de Black Manta no se lo dejaban fácil al derribarlos uno tras otro.

Por suerte para ellos, Aqualad y Tula se movían rápido por los lugares afectados y empezaban a pelear contra los hombres de Manta.

"¡Escuadrón Alpha solicita Agh!" intento pedir ayuda uno de los soldados pero Aqualad corto su comunicador y luego lo dejo inconsciente con una patada.

Frente al palacio de la Atlantida, uno de los escuadrones se acercaba a toda velocidad, frente al palacio estaban la reina Mera acompañada por guardias y su cuñado, Orm. Apenas estaban en rango, los soldados empezaron a disparar contra los Atlantes.

Mera, usando su magia, invocaba toda clase de criaturas marinas con la misma energía que Aqualad, pero con un toque más violeta mientras que Orm y los guardias les devolvían los disparos con sus propias armas.

Pero aun así todos los guardias fueron derribados, quedando solo los miembros de la familia real. Mera invoco una manta raya gigante para cubrirlos a ella y Orm.

Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera actuar, Tula apareció creando una esfera que despedía rayos de la misma y la arrojo hacia parte del escuadrón, haciendo que esta explote dejando a varios soldados de Black Manta inconscientes.

"¡Este ataque fue un plan preciso!" grito Aqualad sujetando a uno de los soldados con sus látigos antes de que atacara a Tula "¡Las explosiones atrajeron a nuestras patrullas hacia una emboscada!" creando un escudo a la vez Tula derribaba columnas alrededor del palacio para que les cayera encima a los invasores.

Al ver a su alumna y ex alumno llegar, Mera aprovecho para hacer que la manta raya derribe a varios de los soldados. Los 3 atlantes usaban todos los trucos a su disposición para proteger el palacio de su reino.

"¡Tula!"

La atlante se dio vuelta para ver a su novio nadando hacia ellos ignorando al soldado detrás de él.

"¡Garth cuidado!" grito Tula nadando hacia Garth para empujarlo y recibir el disparo por él, quedando inconsciente.

"¡Tula!" gritaron Kaldur y Garth a la vez yendo lo más rápido que podían hacia ella.

Un escuadrón de soldados les apuntaron aprovechando la situación pero un tentáculo de energía los protegió. La reina se posiciono frente a ellos e hizo que 7 tentáculos más aparecieron, del tamaña de un calamar gigante, usando 2 de ellos para cubrirlos mientras los otros 6 atacaban a los invasores de Black Manta pero esto solo llamo la atención del resto de los soldados en otras zonas.

"perdimos comunicación, no podemos localizar al rey Arthur" dijo Orm de espalda a uno de los tentáculos y disparando cada par de segundos "necesitamos que traigan más tropas al palacio"

"el palacio no eran los únicos blancos" dijo Garth llamando la atención de Orm y Kaldur "vi explosiones en los sectores 1, 2, 3 y 5"

"¿nada en el sector 4?" pregunto Aqualad extrañado flotando levemente para ver el resto de la ciudad "hay explosiones en toda la ciudad excepto en el centro de ciencias donde Starro está seguro"

"entonces todo es una distracción pero con el rey fuera debo proteger a la reina y al heredero"

"¡No necesito protección! ¡Vayan!" grito la reina haciendo que los tentáculos derriben a gran parte de los soldados y usaran las columnas derribadas para aplastarlos, en un intento de demostrar su punto.

"no Mera, si fueses herida mi hermano nunca me perdonara"

"el príncipe tiene razón, mi reina" dijo Aqualad a punto de nadar.

"y mía" dijo Garth deteniendo a su amigo y dejando a Tula con cuidado en el suelo.

"tu lugar es con Tula" respondió con algo de ira y desdén. Antes de que le dijeran algo al respecto, empezó a nadar y derribar a todo soldado que se interponía en su camino.

Gotham City, departamento de Artemisa.

Artemisa estaba en la sala del departamento de espaldas al televisor encendido mientras preparaba una tanda de flechas nuevas, consejo de Green Arrow.

Pero su verdadera atención estaba en cierto arácnido de traje negro y rojo. No se podía explicar porque pero hace poco tiempo que su mente se dirigía hacia él, no lo conocía a fondo y nunca había visto su rostro, pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención.

Tal vez fuera por la conversación que habían tenido luego del funeral del Dr. Destino, haciendo que lo viera bajo una nueva luz y entendiera parte de porque hacia lo que hacía. Tal vez porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sus chistes le parecían graciosos. Tal vez porque irritaba a Wally tanto como ella.

O tal vez era por la forma sutil en que su traje se ajustaba a la musculatura disimulada de su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando el ruido de la televisión se apagó.

"llego esto para ti" dijo su madre, Paula Crock, la ex villana conocida como Huntress, con el control en la mano y con un papel en la otra.

"¿lo abriste?" dijo Artemisa con indignación "¡Mamá!"

"solo léelo" dijo Paula intentando ocultar la emoción en su voz. Artemisa tomo el papel de las manos de su madre y durante unos segundos hubo silencio total.

"¿Gane una beca completa de la fundación Wayne para la academia Gotham?" dijo Artemisa totalmente confundida "pero, no la solicite" volviendo a mirar a su madre

"no es ese tipo de becas, en esta calificas o no" respondió su madre "la academia Gotham es muy prestigiosa ¿No te emociona?" pero su expresión de felicidad no duro cuando su hija arrugo el papel y lo arrojo a la pequeña mesa a un lado.

"siiii, no voy a cambiar de escuela, todos mis amigos están en Gotham del norte" dijo la rubia volviendo a sus flechas.

Paula desarrugo el papel a la vez que fruncía el ceño y le quitaba la flecha a su hija.

"vas a ir o abandonaras las actividades que te gustan"

"mamá, no me amenaces si no me puedes obligar" Artemisa se puso de pie para quitarle la flecha y darle la espalda en camino a su cuarto pero al momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

"¡Artemisa!" grito su madre sujetándola de la muñeca "¡Es la oportunidad de mejorar tu vida!" golpeando el apoya brazo de su silla de ruedas "la que nunca tuve" con pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Artemisa la vio desde arriba, sabia lo mucho que significaba para su madre el que ella tuviera las mejores cosas que se le podían permitir, más aun después del accidente que la dejo en su estado actual y que la envió a la cárcel por unos años.

"está bien mamá" dijo Artemisa arrodillándose frente a su madre y tomando su mano "iré, iré por ti"

Ambas se abrazaron con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la de Artemisa se fue en el instante en que su madre ya no podía ver su cara.

Atlantida, Centro de Ciencias.

Dentro de la habitación donde se resguardaba a la criatura Starro, el Dr. Vulko junto con un puñado de guardias, podían escuchar las explosiones, los disparos y los gritos de la ciudad.

El suelo frente a la puerta empezó a crepitar hasta que una leve explosión abrió el suelo, del cual salió el mismísimo Black Manta mientras esquivaba los disparos y otra explosión abría otro agujero detrás los guardias, varios soldados salieron disparando por la espalda a los guardias y al Dr. Vulko, dejándolos fuera del juego.

"objetivo asegurado, submarino manta, iniciar la fase 4" dijo Black Manta.

Fuera del edificio, el submarino de Black Manta se posiciono sobre él, y de su lomo se disparó un rayo que golpeo sobre el techo de vidrio.

Mientras que los soldados de Manta colocaban cables y garfios alrededor del hielo.

"revisen el perímetro" dijo Black Manta a 2 de sus soldados "cuando el submarino termine de fundir la cúpula tomaremos lo que vinimos a buscar y nos vamos"

En la entrada del Centro de Ciencias, Aqualad ingresaba los códigos para abrir la puerta intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible. Mientras la puerta se abría, el conocido sonido del agua moviéndose, alerto al compañero de Aquaman, haciéndolo sujetar una de sus aqua varitas con los tatuajes de su brazo brillando, listo para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver a su viejo amigo.

"deberías estar con Tula" dijo Kaldur sin emoción.

"la reina está cuidando a Tula y me ordeno seguirte" respondió Garth con el mismo tono.

Ninguno de los 2 atlantes dijo nada más, solo entraron por la puerta asegurándose de que no los sigan.

Los primero pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, pero eso no evito que la tensión entre ambos bajara en lo más mínimo.

"¿Tienes un plan?" pregunto Garth esperando una respuesta "¿Kaldur?" cuando se dio vuelta su amigo ya no estaba. Escucho el sonido de armas cargándose.

Detrás de él había 2 soldados de Black Manta apuntándole, estaba pensando en un plan hasta que Aqualad salió de la oscuridad del techo y noqueo a ambos soldados con un solo golpe.

"yo también he estado estudiando" dijo Aqualad sonriente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Garth.

Nueva York, departamento de Peter.

"¿en serio? ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¡Te lo juro!"

Peter y Kara estaban ambos sentados en el sillón de la sala, riéndose como locos, comiendo una pizza y viendo una película clásica de monstruos.

Esta era una costumbre que se había formado entre los 2, el reunirse una vez a la semana, relajarse aunque sea un rato y ponerse al día entre ambos, entre otras cosas.

"bien, bien, mi turno" dijo Kara poniendo una expresión de concentración "¿Cuál fue… tu villano más extraño?"

"esa es fácil, Trapster" respondió Peter devorando un pedazo de pizza.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Trapster?" pregunto Kara intentando contener la risa.

"no lo sé y el sujeto lo único que hace es disparar pegamento de su mochila, eso es todo y sus chistes sobre pegamento son terribles, sé que mis chistes son malos, pero los de él merecen un premio a los peores chistes del mundo"

"wow, si tú lo dices deben ser realmente malo"

"¿Y qué me dices tú?"

"yo diría… el Juguetero"

"espera, espera, espera" Peter dejo su comida a un lado "¿peleaste contra un sujeto llamado el Juguetero?"

"si, si, siempre con sus inventos en forma de juguetes, robots gigantes, aeroplanos, patos de hule, quiero decir, el nombre es ridículo, incluso Kal-El lo ha dicho, pero no lo subestimes"

"si tú lo dices" Peter no podía creer que alguien con ese nombre se considerara un villano, pero quien era él para juzgar "de acuerdo… ¿Quién fue el villano más poderoso contra el que peleaste?"

La cara de Kara se ensombreció levemente antes de contestar "Doomsday"

"¿Juicio final?" Peter se sorprendió por la expresión cuando dijo ese nombre.

"hace un par de años… llego a la tierra, mataba todo lo que tenía en frente, con Kal-El intentamos detenerlo, pero Doomsday se adaptaba, era mucho más fuerte que nosotros… pudimos derrotarlo pero… Kal murio"

"espera, espera, espera ¿Cómo que murió? ¿Y entonces quien es…?"

"no fue permanente, estuvo temporalmente muerto, volvió"

"¿me estás diciendo que Superman murió y revivió?" Peter no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba asombrado, confundido y levemente asustado-

"no fue el único"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"nada, además esa no es la pregunta, todavía tienes que contestar la tuya" dijo Kara con obvias intenciones de cambiar el tema.

"supongo que fue… el Dr. Doom"

"¿Dr… Doom?"

"¿Recuerdas que te conté que en mi mundo hay más equipos que los Avengers?" Kara asintió. Peter le había hablado sobre los 4 Fantásticos, los X-Men y otros héroes que había conocido "pues el Dr. Doom era un villano de los 4 Fantásticos pero se volvió muy peligroso, estando entre los más buscados por SHIELD… y mi equipo y yo…"

"no me digas, decidieron ir por él ustedes solos"

"oye fue idea de Nova, en todo caso, solo diré que como castigo terminamos limpiando todo el Helicarrier, creo que hasta memorice cada piso, el baño está en el segundo por cierto"

Ambos volvieron a reír descontroladamente antes de volver a su juego de preguntas.

Atlantica, Centro de Ciencias.

2 de los agentes de Black Manta entraban en el la habitación que contenía a Starro, vieron que el láser del submarino ya casi terminaba de romper la cúpula. Ambos se acercaron para ver más de cerca los arpones y cables que rodeaban el hielo.

"es impresione ¿no?" dijo Black Manta a espaldas de los 2 "Aqualad"

Rápidamente ambos empezaron a dispararle a Black Manta mientras este esquivaba los disparos y usaba los rayos de sus gigantescos ojos para hacer explotar y alejar a ambos.

Aqualad se quitó el casco y saco sus aqua varitas para bloquear los disparos de los soldados de Manta.

Transformo una de sus espadas en un látigo para sujetar la pierna de uno de los soldados y usarlo como escudo humano contra el láser de Black Manta.

"que desperdicio" dijo Black Manta siendo respaldado por sus agentes "¿No tienes ambiciones más allá que servir a Aquaman? ¿Acaso otros tontos no están dispuestos a morir por su rey? Ese por ejemplo" disparándole a Garth quien no podía quitarse el casco. Rápidamente, Aqualad uso el látigo para alejarlo del impacto, haciendo que ambos se escondan detrás de una de las columnas.

"Garth concéntrate en el juego" dijo Aqualad sosteniéndolo del cuello de la armadura robada para luego crear un escudo y salir del escondite.

Garth miro a su viejo amigo con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Invoco el poder de la tempestad!" grito Garth moviendo sus manos para crear una esfera de agua del mismo color que la energía de Aqualad y luego de esa esfera, disparar un torbellino que derribo a varios de los soldados.

Mientras ellos peleaban, el láser del submarino había terminado de derretir el vidrio del Centro de Ciencias, un garfio bajaba desde él.

Black Manta disparo 2 misiles desde su hombro, Aqualad logro crear un escudo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos mientras eran cubiertos por una especie de humo.

"termina el trabajo" dijo Black Manta a uno de sus soldados haciendo que este se dirija hacia el hielo.

Del humo, salió Aqualad con sus espadas hacia Black Manta y Garth disparaba rayos de sus manos hacia los guardias detrás de las columnas, pero las habilidades de Manta estaban por sobre las de Aqualad.

"¡Garth, el cable!" grito Aqualad detrás de un escudo mirando al soldado de Manta enganchando el hielo haciendo que el submarino empiece a elevarlo.

Garth cargo una esfera de energía y la disparo hacia el punto de unió de los cables haciendo que el hielo caiga pero a pesar de la poca altura, fue suficiente para romper parte del hielo y liberar una de las puntas de Starro, la cual se movió levemente.

Todo esto visto por Black Manta quien intento acercarse a Starro pero fue sujetado por los látigos de Aqualad. Intento darle una descarga pero algo en la armadura de Black Manta hizo que se la devolviera forzándolo a soltarlo.

"¡Si no es mío no será de nadie!" grito Black Manta disparando 2 misiles hacia Starro.

Garth logro llegar justo a tiempo con Aqualad y crear un escudo antes de que la explosión los alcanzara.

Una vez se disipo el humo, todo lo que pudieron ver fue al submarino de Black Manta alejándose a toda velocidad.

1 Semana después.

Fue una dura semana para los Atlantes, todos se enfocaban en la reconstrucción de su hogar.

Pero más que todo para Aqualad, quien por toda esa semana no había vuelto en ningún momento al Monte Justicia.

Durante todo ese tiempo había estado pensando sobre qué haría ahora que Tula había elegido a su mejor amigo, no era fácil para el verlos, los había estado ignorando durante toda la semana completa.

Pero ya era hora de volver.

"la ciudad fue severamente dañada" dijo Aquaman a un lado de su esposa, frente a Orm, Kaldur, Tula y Garth, todos frente al tubo zeta "y muchos atlantes fueron heridos, pero pudo haber sido peor" pasando el brazo por la cintura de su esposa "les agradezco a todos"

"esto es todo lo que sobrevivió" dijo Orm sosteniendo un contenedor de vidrio con un pequeño pedazo de Starro "se está regenerando lentamente, la criatura debe ser investigada pero con la cúpula destruida y el Centro de Ciencias en ruinas no podemos protegerla ni estudiarla aquí, quizás en el mundo de la superficie sea mejor"

"estoy seguro que están ansiosos por intentarlo" dijo el rey de Atlantis antes de mirar a su protegido "¿Kaldur?"

"llámeme Aqualad, mi rey"

Después de que Aquaman, Mera y Orm abandonaran el lugar, solo dejaron a los 3 jóvenes para que pudieran hablar.

"yo… Kaldur… nosotros… eso fue…" tartamudeaba Tula sin poder terminar una oración.

"no les deseo nada más que lo mejor" dijo Aqualad con sus manos en los hombros de cada uno. Camino hasta el panel de control para activar el tubo zeta "¿te has preguntado alguna vez que hubiera ocurrido si yo me hubiese quedado aquí y tu fueras Aqualad?"

"nunca" respondió Garth.

"bueno, yo tampoco"

"reconocido Aqualad B02"

Y en un instante el atlante apareció dentro del Monte Justicia, donde vio a Batman frente a las pantallas holográficas.

"¿Tomaste tu decisión?" pregunto Batman.

"la decisión está tomada, estoy aquí, al 100 %"

Mientras Aqualad estaba con Batman, el resto del equipo estaba en la cocina en una ardiente discusión.

"no, estas equivocado" dijo Spiderman a Kid Flash mientras el resto del equipo estaba a espera de su próxima misión.

"yo tengo razón" dijo Kid Flash.

"Goofy no es un perro" respondió Spidey.

"¿Una vaca?" pregunto Miss Martian.

"tampoco"

"es un perro" insistió Wally.

"te digo que no"

"¿Cómo que no lo es?" pregunto Robin.

"Pluto es un perro" dijo Spiderman.

"es un perro de otra raza"

"¡Que no!"

Mientras Wally seguía insistiendo en que Goofy es un perro, cosa que no es, Artemisa camino lejos de la interesante conversación.

Aún seguía pensando en la decisión de su madre, no sabía si había tenido alguna especie de suerte o su madre la había inscrito en la beca para la academia Gotham, pero ninguna de las 2 respuestas la complacía, solo podía pensar en la futura tortura que sería el tener que ir a una de esas escuelas privadas.

"hey ¿estás bien?"

Artemisa se dio vuelta para ver a Spiderman con la máscara hasta la nariz, supuso que necesitaba respirar mejor si iba a estar discutiendo con Wally.

"¿No deberías estar discutiendo sobre la fisiología de las caricaturas?" dijo Artemisa medio en burla.

"Wally esta tan concentrado en convencer a Robin que se olvidó de mi ¿y tú estás bien? Pareces algo molesta"

"estoy bien, son cosas familiares"

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Artemisa no podía ver a través de los ojos blancos de la máscara, pero era casi como si pudiera sentirlos mirándola de una forma que no había sentido otra.

"gane una beca para ir a la Academia Gotham"

Spiderman se quedó en silencio esperando a que dijera algo más "…supongo que es ahora donde tengo que decir 'que horrible' "

"es que no quiero ir, todos mis amigos están en mi vieja escuela pero mi madre insiste en que tengo que ir para tener una mejor vida pero seguro es una de esas escuelas privadas llenas de niños ricos y mimados que no podrían ni atarse los zapatos sin que un mayordomo lo haga por ellos"

"¿y te preocupa no encajar entre ellos?" Spiderman sabía bien cómo es que se sentía, como muchos, él había estado en su lugar "¿y qué? Tu mama solo quiere lo mejor para ti, ahora te molesta pero en unos años vas a ver que lo que hizo lo hizo porque te quería" las palabras de su compañero la hicieron pensar, claro que estaba molesta con su madre, pero en el fondo sabía que era para que no terminara viviendo la misma vida que ella "y no tienes que preocuparte por esos niños ricos, conocí a uno con un padre tan rico que creerías que sus calzones están hechos de oro, pero es uno de mis mejores amigos" pasando su brazo por los hombros de Artemisa "y no tienes que preocuparte por los chicos de la escuela, eres lista, eres hermosa, eres Artemisa, compañera de Green Arrow, fácilmente podrías acabar con ellos antes del almuerzo y con tiempo para repetir el postre"

"¿y entonces que hago? ¿Les arranco la lengua?" levemente sonrojado por haberle dicho hermosa.

"no, por Dios no" Peter se asustó por un momento pensando en que sería capaz de eso.

"es una broma tonto" Artemisa sonrió dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza para que luego ambos se reían.

"combate el fuego con fuego, si te gritan, grítales, si te empujan, empújalos"

"gracias Spidey" abrazando al arácnido sorprendiéndolo y a sí misma.

"hey, para que son los amigos ¿no?" devolviendo el abrazo. Se quedaron así unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Batman llamándolos "además, si necesitas ayuda, estoy seguro de que cierto velocista amarillo y rojo estaría dispuesto a subirlo de sus calzones, con ayuda de un servidor"

"¿en serio harías eso?" Artemisa se rio al pensar en varios chicos colgados de telarañas desde un asta bandera.

"podría guiar el himno a la bandera" haciendo una pose militar sacándole otra sonrisa a la rubia.

Submarino de Black Manta.

"no pude capturar al objetivo y me vi forzado a ejecutar el plan B" dijo Black Manta en una habitación a oscuras frente a las mismas siluetas de luz.

"hiciste todo bien, todo está en su lugar"

 ** _Predalien: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no saben cuánto aprecio que sigan leyendo el fic a pesar de mi tardanza para actualizar- parado sobre un monton de cuerpos de Fanboys._**

 ** _Harley: ¡Arre, arre!- usando un látigo para golpear a varios fanáticos que estaban atados a un trineo con ella encima._**

 ** _Stormtropper: señor, localizamos al sujeto-_**

 ** _Predalien: bien hecho, es hora de la venganza- presionando un botón de la grabadora._**

 ** _"¡_** ** _And I will always love you_** ** _!"_**

 ** _Predalien: esperen esta no es-_**

 ** _"¡_** ** _I'm on the highway to hell_** ** _!"_**

 ** _Predalien: solo un momento…-_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_** ** _"_**

 ** _Predalien: ¿Harley, estuviste jugando con mi grabadora otra vez?-_**


	12. Captain Atom Wants You

**_Predalien: saludos, pobres mortales, que la fuerza los acompañe, les advierto de ante mano que el capitulo esta vez será mas corto, lo lamento ya de por si, pero necesitaba terminarlo de esta forma- apretando todos los botones de la grabadora- ¡¿Por qué esta cosa no funciona?!- sacando el sable de luz para cortar todo el suelo y pared._**

 ** _Stormtropper: ¿Ha intentado reiniciarla y actualizarla?-_**

 ** _Predalien: es una grabadora de los 90's no tiene botón de actualización-_**

 ** _Stormtropper: tal vez si me hubiera hecho caso y hubiera comprado el estéreo-_**

 ** _Use la fuerza para elevarlo desde la garganta, atraerlo hacia mí y atravesarlo con el sable de luz_**

 ** _Predalien: saluda a Jar Jar Biks de mi parte- dejándolo caer - ¿alguno más quiere hacerse el gracioso?- todos los Troppers negaron- bien, quiero a todo tratando de arreglar esta cosa para el final del capitulo o les hare lo que Disney le hace a cada franquicia que adquiere-_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 12: Capitán Atom te quiere para resolver un misterio.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido en la sala de misiones, pero no usando sus trajes sino su ropa normal ya que no estaba allí por una misión, sino por una clase especial el miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, el Capitán Atom, estaba impartiendo. Los 7 usando cubos de plástico como escritorio y silla y a lo contrario de lo que se pensaría de que un superhéroe te esté dando una clase, todos cada uno de los jóvenes héroes estaban muertos de aburrimiento.

"…cuando su misión se basa en evasión, deben resistir las ansias de la ofensiva" dijo el Capitán Atom.

Robin rodaba sus ojos detrás de sus lentes oscuros y cruzaba los brazos pensando cuantas veces Batman le habrá dicho esto una y otra y otra vez.

"lo último que querrán es ponerse en riego a sí mismos o al equipo"

Wally tenía una expresión de aburrimiento infinita mientras comía una banana.

"porque una operación encubierta significa mantenerse en las sombras"

Artemisa jugaba con la goma de mascar en su boca estirándolo o haciendo pequeños globos.

"ocultar sus identidad, infiltrar sus objetivos"

Kaldur parecía estar escribiendo anotaciones sobre lo que Capitán decía pero en su lenguaje atlante, se podía leer el nombre de Tula.

"y eso significaría un avance en su investigación"

Peter, siendo el único con el traje puesto, sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, en parte un intento de evitar golpearse la cabeza y esperaba que uno de los poderes del héroe atómico no sean los rayos X para no ver su expresión de aburrimiento.

Para él, era como volver a las lecciones de liderazgo que SHIELD le había obligado a tomar

"estudio y largas horas de vigilancia"

Incluso Miss Martian, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender más sobre lo que la tierra tiene para ofrecer, estaba aburrida y mirando al clon kryptoniano a su lado.

"y por supuesto, ustedes deben mantenerse siempre alerta"

Fue Superboy quien finalmente bostezo por el aburrimiento interrumpiendo a Capitán Atom.

"esto es aburrido ¿o no?"

"oh, no Capitán, es bastante…" dijo Megan intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"si, aburrido" dijo Superboy haciendo que todos lo miren, cuando interiormente coincidían con él.

"está bien, pasemos a la práctica" el Capitán hizo desaparecer las pantallas detrás de él para hacer aparecer otra con un archivo que decía confidencial "este es un caso sin resolver, de la época de Vietnam" esto llamo la atención de todos en el equipo, más aun cuando vieron la foto de quien parecía ser un oficial militar junto con el resto de su información.

"capitán Nathaniel Adams, fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos, condenado en 1968 por el asesinato del general de la fuerza aérea Clement Lemar, Adams murió en prisión, pero he recibido una confiable de que él fue incriminado"

"¿y cómo entramos nosotros?" preguntó Spiderman.

"su misión, investigar, demostrar la inocencia de Adams o reconfirmar su culpabilidad y reportármelo"

"¿En serio? ¿Necesitas miembros superpoderosos para esto?" preguntó Superboy.

"bien, entonces, continuare con la explicación"

"¡No!" gritaron todos a la vez.

Washington D.C. el Pentágono.

Les tomo unas cuantas horas al equipo el poder empezar con la misión ya que se habían separado en 3 grupos para interrogar a diferentes personas en relación al caso, que estaban en diferentes ciudades y estados.

" _entrando en el pentágono ahora_ " pensó Miss Martian en modo invisible usando su telequinesis para abrir una de las ventanas desde dentro, vago por los pasillos hasta que finalmente encontró un baño de mujeres " _todo despejado_ " luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie más en el baño, se volvió visible para luego cambiar de forma a una mujer adulta rubia con lentes y uniforme militar " _estoy lista_ "

Una vez más volvió a caminar por los pasillos hasta que encontró la oficina que buscaba.

"¡General Eiling, señor!" dijo Miss Martian haciendo el saludo militar.

"descanse capitana, sientes" dijo el general West Eiling detrás de su escritorio "y explíqueme porque el juez defiende que la oficina del general está reabriendo este caso"

"con todo respeto, no tengo la libertad para decir eso, señor, usted fue el juez en la corte marcial de Adams, lo que lo hace un posible testigo"

"¿Testigo de qué? El caso Adams fue fácilmente resuelto" el general parecía no querer hablar del caso, ignorando completamente que Robin estaba en la ventilación de la oficina grabando la conversación con audio y video.

"¿Por qué no solo me dice lo que usted recuerda general?" insistió Miss Martian.

"muy bien, el capitán Nate Adams era un clásico rebelde, nos conocíamos escasamente antes del incidente, de hecho, yo conocía mejor a su víctima, Adams culpaba a Lemar por una emboscada de Viet Cong, como si cualquier oficial lograra intencionalmente matar a sus propios hombres, pero Adams no quiso escuchar razones, así que lo mato, fue atrapado en la escena por un policía militar, el sargento Polk, creo que ese era su nombre, yo aún era coronel cuando me encargue de eso, encontré a Adams culpable y lo sentencie de por vida, resulto ser una sentencia corta, Adams se quitó la vida antes de terminar el año"

Las Vegas

"¿Teniente Yarrow?" pregunto Peter, usando una gorra y la gorra de una sudadera para ocultar su rostro, acompañado por Superboy, quien fue convencido por Peter para usar lentes y usar su camiseta volteada sin mostrar el símbolo para 'ocultar' su identidad y Wally quien estaba fascinado con el casino.

"no" respondió el nombre frente a la mesa de Black Jack "retirado del uniforme y del título, ahora, solo soy el señor Yarrow, pueden llamarme Henry, deme otro"

El croupier del casino le entrego otra "22, pierde, y señor, no se permiten menores de 21 en el casino ¿ustedes son menores de 21?"

"¿en semanas o en meses?" susurro Superboy aunque Peter fue el único que se rio.

"bien, ustedes deben ser los estudiantes de periodismo" Yarrow se puso de pie y estiro sus brazos "vamos, igual no he tenido suerte, busquemos un lugar para hablar"

Los 3 héroes jóvenes caminaron siguiendo al ex teniente Yarrow, Superboy intentaba concentrarse solo en su misión, ya que los constantes ruidos del casino y la ciudad lo distraían fácilmente gracias a su súper oído.

"Supi" escucho a Spiderman susurrar, supuso que era algo que no quería que Yarrow escuchara.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo el súper clon con el mismo tono.

"cuando lo interroguemos, necesito que prestes mucha atención a sus latidos" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Qué?" no entendía porque debía hacer algo como eso, que relevancia podía tener en la misión.

"créeme, solo hazlo"

Yarrow los había guiado hasta el comedor del casino, que era tan grande como cualquiera de los otras salas, lo que hizo que Wally se olvidara por completo de la misión y corriera hacia el bufet con barra libre.

"¡$4,95 bufet de todo lo que puedas comer! ¡Este es mi tipo de ciudad!" cargando un plato con alitas de pollo y otro con pizza.

"¿Usted fue el abogado defensor?" pregunto Peter junto a Superboy, ambos sentados frente a Yarrow.

"su amigo también, serví con él en Vietnam, los únicos sobrevivientes del Hill 409, Nate trabajaba en la inteligencia de la fuerza aérea, él sospechaba de una red de contrabando de armas y le confió sus sospechas al general Lemar, Lemar afirmaba haber escuchado esos rumores también, ordeno a Nate tomar un escuadrón hacia Hill 409, era una emboscada, Nate salvo mi vida, el resto de los hombres no tuvieron tanta suerte, Nate se convencio de que Lemar era parte de la red de contrabando y de que nos había enviado a una emboscada, trate de hablar con el sobre eso pero insitio en confrontar a Lemar, solo para desmayarse momentos después, Nate insistió en que había sido drogado, le creí ¡Porque de ninguna manera el Nathaniel Adams que yo conocía, habría asesinado a un hombre a sangre fria!... yo asumí la defensa, pero el fiscal, el teniente Kevin Blankly, demostró que el cuchillo personal de Nate fue el arma homicida, la médica forense, la comandante Shirley Mason, testifico que no se encontraron drogas en el sistema de Nate, así que el juez encontró a Nate culpable, y lo sentencio a prisión de por vida y allí fue donde Nate murió, pero déjenme decirles… ese juez, el coronel Wade Eiling ¡Se casó con la viuda Nate y crio a los 2 niños de Nate como suyos! ¡Díganme si eso no apesta hasta el cielo!"

"gracias por su tiempo señor Yarrow" dijo Peter poniéndose de pie, estrechando la mano del ex teniente y retirándose del lugar con Superboy.

Antes de volver y tener que arrastrar a Wally lejos del buffet y que deje al casino en bancarrota.

"entonces ¿escuchaste algo interesante?" pregunto Peter.

"¿de qué hablan?" preguntó Wally.

"me pidió que vigilara el ritmo de los latidos de Yarrow"

"¿Por qué?"

"conozco a alguien, un amigo, quien podía escuchar los latidos de las personas y saber si estaban mintiendo"

"¿y bien?"

"sus latidos se aceleraron cuando empezó a contar que Nate fue inculpado"

"eso no prueba nada, su amigo fue inculpado de un crimen y murió, cualquiera se altera" intento contradecir Wally.

"¿En serio?" Peter detuvo a ambos y se dio la vuelta "¡Oiga señor Yarrow!" haciendo que el veterano se de vuelta "Nate Adams… ¿en serio era su amigo?"

"… si" respondió Yarrow tomando camino hacia alguna de las otros juegos de apuestas.

"¿y bien?" volviendo a caminar.

"su pulso se volvió a alterar" respondió Superboy ahora más convencido.

"te lo dije, está mintiendo" Wally solo le clavo la mirada preguntándose como lo había descubierto, Peter ciertamente no había creído en el truco de Daredevil, pero el tiempo junto al hombre sin miedo le habían hecho cambiar de parecer. No podía evitar preguntarse como su amigo de los cuernos le iba con Hell´s Kitchen, sobre su relación con Eleketra o que tantas veces le había hecho a Kingpin partir su escritorio por haber detenido alguno de sus planes.

Hawái, Honolulu

Con toda la suerte de su lado, Kaldur y Artemisa se habían reunido con los hijos de Nate Adams en el comedor de un hotel, habiendo logrado convencerlos de que eran estudiantes realizando un informe escolar.

"gracias de nuevo por reunirse con nosotros" dijo Kaldur sentado junto Artemisa frente a ambos hermanos, ambos castaños.

"solo estoy a causa de mi hermana Peggy" dijo el hombre con uniforme militar "Nate Adams no es un asunto del que elija discutir siempre"

"¡Randy, estás hablando acerca de nuestro padre!" dijo Peggy, hija de Nate Adams, golpeando el hombro de su hermano con fuerza.

"Wade Eiling es nuestro padre, Adams abandono cualquier derecho paternal el día que traiciono a su país y asesino a su oficial superior"

"¡Nuestra madre nunca pensó que fuera culpable! ¡Y yo también lo creo!" volvió a gritar Peggy. Kaldur y Artemisa solo podían verlos pensando en que ni siquiera necesitarían hacer alguna pregunta.

"te quiero hermana, pero tu opinión no cuenta, papa murió en prisión antes de que nacieras"

"¡Ja! Acabas de llamarlo papa"

Luego de hacerles unas cuantas preguntas a los hijos de Nate Adams sobre lo que sabían con respecto a su caso, ambos héroes jóvenes decidieron caminar por la playa mientras discutían sobre la información que tenían.

"bien, Randy es un poco… intenso, pero al menos es realista" dijo Artemisa caminando por la orilla de la playa mientras que Kaldur tenía los pies metidos en el agua "la biología difícilmente garantice habilidades parentales o incluso la honestidad básica, Nathaniel Adamas tal vez sea culpable de los cargos"

"debo admitir que toda esta situación parece algo extraña" respondió Kaldur con la mirada pensativa.

"¿Piensas en tus propios padres? ¿Cómo son ellos?"

"mi madre, Sha'lain'a es una nativa de la ciudad-estado atlante de Shayeris, su piel es tan dorada como su cabello, y sus agallas son bastantes grandes y preciosas"

Artemisa solo lo miro esperando que eso sea algo común entre los Atlantes.

"mi padre, Calvin Durham, es un hombre de la superficie como tú, genéticamente alterado por Black Manta para respirar agua e infiltrarse en Atlantis"

"¡¿Tu padre trabaja para Black Manta?!" por un leve instante Artemisa se sorprendió, pero decidió guardarse sus pensamientos para ella queriendo no ser hipócrita.

"lo hizo, pero su amor por mi madre hizo que cambie de bando, así que tal vez deberíamos reservarnos el juicio contra el capitán Adams hasta que todos los hechos estén"

Arlington, hogar de Shirley Mason.

Robin y Miss Martian había logrado encontrar la casa de la médica forense en el caso de Nate Adams luego de recibir toda la información que él resto de sus compañero habían conseguido.

"(Si Adams fue incriminado creo que el punto de partida es Shirley Mason, la médica forense, quien dijo que Nate no fue drogado)" hablo Spiderman por el comunicador.

"eso va a ser un problema, creo que la médica forense necesita una médica forense" dijo Robin apuntando al cuerpo de una anciana Shirley Mason, tirada en la sala con un gran corte en el abdomen de lado a lado. La habían encontrado así luego de haberse infiltrado en su casa "ella tiene algo en su mano" señalando el brazo derecho de Shirley que estaba bajo su cuerpo "no quiero contaminar la escena del crimen, pero necesitamos ver que es"

"yo me encargo" M'gann uso su telekinesis con extremo cuidado para elevar el cuerpo sin que se moviera de ninguna otra forma, hasta que pudieron ver que bajo su espalda estaba sosteniendo un marco "¿Qué es eso?"

"perfecto, esa foto luce casi como si la hubiesen sacado en los 60's" Robin uso su guante para escanear la foto y poder verla digitalmente en el proyector del mismo "esta mujer podría ser Mason pero los 60's fueron hace mucho tiempo"

"no tiene por qué ser así" dijo Miss Martian dejando el cuerpo con sumo cuidado en su lugar para que luego cambiar su rostro con el de la mujer en la fotografía "aquí está la mujer de la foto" lentamente su rostro se volvió cada vez más arrugado y su cabello se tornó blanco "y aquí está la mujer en el suelo, sus estructuras musculo-esqueléticas son las mismas, definitivamente ella es la mujer en la foto" volviendo su rostro a la normalidad.

"voy a iniciar el programa de reconocimiento facial en los demás, esto podría tomar un tiempo, pero debería ser capaz de generar una lista de nombres que coincidan con aquellos que están con Mason"

"Aqualad, terminamos aquí" dijo la marciana.

"(perfecto, nosotros aún tenemos que hacer unas preguntas a los hijos de Adams)" respondió el líder del equipo.

"(nosotros terminamos, sería bueno que vinieran por nosotros, creo que a Wally le va a dar convulsiones con tantas luces y sonidos)" dijo Spiderman.

"prepárense para que los recojamos, tengo la localización de uno de los hombres en la foto"

Annapolis.

Luego de recoger a sus compañeros en Las Vegas, llegaron a Annapolis, a un complejo privado donde estaba una casa con un estilo coreano cerca de un risco.

" _yo sé que mi compresión de la historia de la Tierra se basa principalmente en comedias de la Tierra ¿Pero por qué un general Norvietnamita está en una fotografía de 1968 con oficiales de lo E.E. U.U.?_ " pensó Miss Martian deteniendo la bio nave cerca de la casa, con el traje en modo camuflaje al igual que Kid Flash, luego de haber entablado la conexión psíquica.

" _buena pregunta_ " Robin estaba usando sus binoculares para ver hacia la casa, donde gracias a que una de las puertas corredizas estaba abierta puedo ver que había alguien dentro de la casa " _este general Trang fue el primero que mi programa de reconocimiento facial identifico"_

" _pero eso no explica cómo es que Trang vive en una mansión en los E.E.U.U. eso requiere dinero y conexiones_ " pensó Spiderman.

" _las 2 cosas que la participación en una red de contrabando ilegal puede proporcionar_ " pensó Kid Flash

" _así que Adams puede que haya tenido razón_ " pensó Superboy usando su visión térmica para ver si podía encontrar alguna otra firma de calor " _¡Esperen un segundo! Trang no está solo, esta con alguien ¡Alguien con una espada!_ "

" _¡Shirley fue asesinada con una espada!_ " grito Robin en su mente.

" _¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos tras él_ " Spiderman saco sus piernas listo para correr hacia la casa pero Robin lo detuvo.

" _no, esta es una operación encubierta, debemos mantenernos en las sombras, sin tomar la ofensiva, como lo dijo el Capitán Atom_ "

" _si no hacemos algo, ese ninja loco podría matarlo y perderíamos una conexión con el caso_ " pensó Spiderman.

" _tranquilo Spidey, yo lo vigilare_ " dijo Miss Martian cubriéndose el rostro con la capucha y haciéndose invisible para luego volar hacia la casa.

" _como quieran_ " el arácnido se alejó y se dejó cargar por sus piernas arácnidas, no le gustaba para nada el no actuar en situaciones como esta, aun cuando las futuras víctimas fueran los malos.

" _amigo ¿estabas escuchando al Capitán Atom?_ " pensó Kid Flash.

Una vez M'gann llego a la casa, uso su telekinesis para mover levemente la puerta corrediza levemente abierta para poder pasar y escuchar lo que Trang.

El hombre frente a él estaba usando una especie de armadura samurái negra y dorada, con un gran visor rojo que cubría gran parte de su cara.

"sé porque estás aquí, aún tengo mis fuentes" dijo Trang, de cerca Miss Martian pudo ver cómo los años habían afectado el aspecto de Trang "se lo de Mason y se de tu trabajo, pero estoy decepcionado Rako, te he protegido desde que eras un niño ¿acaso no tienes lealtad?"

"la tengo, solo que no hacia ti" Rako saco su espada la cual empezó a brillar con una luz roja peor antes de que pudiera bajarla, esta se salió de sus manos y se clavó en el techo "¿Un nuevo sistema de seguridad general?"

Atraves de sus ojos, usando el visor, Rako podía ver las firmas de calor alrededor, lo que le permitió ver el cuerpo de Miss Martian.

Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, Rako dio una fuerte patada que la derribo y la obligo a volverse visible otra vez.

"una lástima que tenga que desmantelarlo" Rako tomo su espada a punto de golpear a la marciana con ella.

"¡Eso nunca pasara!" Superboy y Spiderman atravesaron las puertas corredizas.

" _estos 2 se parecen cada vez más_ " pensó Robin corriendo hacia la casa " _y pensé que Wally no seguía las ordenes_ "

Superboy logro taclear a Rako para que luego Spiderman intentara pegarlo al suelo con su telaraña pero este la cortaba con su espada brillante como sin nada.

Gracias a sus reflejos y sentido arácnido había podido esquivar los cortes de la espada de Rako pero este era bastante rápido para ser un humano sin poderes.

Uso 2 de sus piernas arácnidas para sostener el filo de la espada antes de que este lo cortaran, y así patear con ambos pies a Rako en el abdomen, haciéndolo soltar la espada a la vez que dejaba de brillar.

Superboy aprovecho para intentar golperalo, pero Rako lograba esquivar los golpes, estando lo suficientemente cerca, barrios los pies de Spiderman para poder recuperar su espada, una vez el brillo rojo se restauro hizo un corte sobre el pecho de Superboy.

Miss Martian y Spiderman pensaron que la espada se rompería en pedazos en cuanto hiciera contacto con la piel del súper clon. Pero no fue solo la camiseta de Superboy la que se cortó, sino que debajo de ella se hizo un corte del mismo tamaña con pequeños hilos de sangre saliendo.

"¿Estoy… estoy… sangrando?" Superboy estaba tan sorprenido como los otros 2 heroes.

Spiderman movia la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier señal de una piedra verde y brillante, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro de que hubiera kryptonita en el lugar, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

" _oh amigo, estamos tan muertos_ "

 ** _Predalien: bueno amigos esto es todo por ahora, sé que es más corto que los otros capítulos, pero necesito cortarlo aquí para comodidad de este capítulo especial- volteando a ver a mis Stormtroppers- ¿Pudieron arreglarlo?-_**

 ** _Stormtropper: creemos que ya esta- apretando el botón de play haciendo que la música suene._**

 **"** ** _I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_** **"**

 **Predalien: oh por los bigotes de Sinestro, denme eso- sacando el sable de luz y levantando ambos brazos.**

 **Stormtropper: no, no, espera un momento- sosteniendo mis brazos**

 **Predalien: ¿Qué?- todos señalaron a Harley bailando al ritmo y estilo de la canción I like Big Butts, yo apague el sable de luz- creo que… un par de minutos… no harán daño a nadie- mientras todos movíamos la cabeza de una lado al otro a al mismo tiempo**


	13. Caso resuelto

**_Preadlien: no tienen idea de cuanto lo lamento, surgieron un monton de cosas entre la escuela, y ahora que estoy escribiendo mis propios comics entre otras cosas y proyectos personales en los que trabajo-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuve esperando?!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¿de que te quejas? Si te la pasaste usando mi Ferrari para intentar hacer que dejaran de hacer más películas de Rapido y Furioso-_**

 ** _Harley: #NiUnaMasDeRapidoYFurioso-_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 13: Caso Resuelto.

Todo había empezado con naturalidad, otra de las clases que el equipo debía tomar para mejorar como grupo, la cual fue impartida por el miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, el Capitán Atom.

A punto de morir de aburrimiento, el Capitán Atom decidió darles una misión de investigación sobre un caso de un crimen militar de la época de Vietnam.

El caso decía que un miembro de la fuerza aérea había asesinado a su oficial superior diciendo que este había enviado a su escuadrón a una emboscada.

Encontrado culpable, murió a los pocos días en prisión.

Habían interrogado a quienes estaban relacionados con el caso o con Nate Adams y que aún estaban vivos o disponibles, pero uno de ellos había sido asesinado. Gracias a la tecnología de lograron a otro militar relacionado al caso.

Pero todo solo se ponía de mal en peor.

" _¡¿Superboy está herido?!_ " grito Miss Martian mentalmente al ver el corte en el pecho del clon kryptoniano " _¡Un kryptoniano no puede ser herido!_ "

Spiderman disparo su red hacia Rako pero este uso la espada para cortar la red como si fuera papel. Aprovechando la distracción Kid Flash intento taclearlo con su velocidad pero al hacer contacto con la armadura de samurái, Kid Flash revoto contra la pared.

Rako intento apuñalarlo por la espalda de no ser porque Miss Martian uso la telekinesis para sostenerlo en el aire. Rako metió la mano dentro de su armadura para sacar estrellas ninja y arrojarlas a la marciana, esta logro detenerlas con su mente pero libero a Rako permitiendo golpear a Robin que se escabullía para un ataque sorpresa.

Spiderman usaba sus piernas arácnidas para atacar a Rako mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

"déjame adivinar ¿admirador de Tom Cruise? Digo, debió encantarte su actuación en el Ultimo Samurai ¿o eres admirador de Jackie Chan?"

A pesar de la velocidad y agilidad de Peter, Rako logro hacerle 2 cortes en el brazo derecho, no demasiado profundos pero si lo suficiente como para que empezaran a sangrar.

"¡Hey! Eso no está bien, este traje no es barato ¿tu mamá no te enseño a no cortar a las personas? ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo cortara una de tus hombreras o algo asi?"

"¡Voy a disfrutar cortar tu garganta para ver si cierras la boca!" grito Rako.

"Vamos Supey" dijo Kid Flash poniéndose de pie "hagámoslo juntos"

"¡Vamos a acabarlo!"

Los 4 héroes corrieron a ayudar a su compañero, Rako sujeto a Spiderman para arrojarlo contra los demás cuando de repente todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y su movilidad se dificultaba, como si algo estuviera sobre ellos.

"¡¿Quién apago la luz?!"

"¡Quítanos esto de encima!"

Miss Martian levanto lo que sea que estuviera sobre ellos, resulto ser uno de los tapices japoneses de la pared, lo que no sabían es cómo fue que Rako lo uso para bloquearlos.

"un velocista, una marciana, un súper clon, un chico ninja, una araña humana y Samurai Jack nos detiene con un tapiz" dijo Spiderman guardando sus piernas arácnidas.

"esto es desconcertante, incluso una comedia" dijo Kid Flash.

"¡Vengan aquí!"

Los 4 escucharon la voz de Robin y vieron un pasadizo en la pared donde supusieron ahí había estado el tapiz.

Cuando entraron en el vieron un camino de escaleras y en ellas estaba Trang inmóvil con un gran corte en el abdomen, y la sangre cayendo por las escaleras.

Robin le tomo el pulso en busca de cualquier minúscula señal de vida "Seria una comedia si el cadáver de Trang no gritara tragedia"

Metropolis.

Después de haber recogido a Aqualad y Artemisa el equipo entero se dirigió a Metropolis para compartir y repasar la información que tenían con respecto al caso, en el pequeño restaurante cafetería, Bibbo´s.

Luego de un cambio rápido de ropa, los 6 miembros originales estaban sentados unos junto a otros en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, usando sus teléfonos, mientras que Spiderman estaba en el techo del restaurante también con su teléfono mientras comía una hamburguesa con papas de un lugar que le dijeron se llamaba Big Belly Burger, le gustaría estar con sus amigos abajo pero en un lugar tan iluminado y estándo tan cerca uno de los otros no quería arriesgarse, solo podía desear que Kara no hubiera decidido salir como Supergirl esa noche.

Bibbo, un hombre adulto de gran tamaño miraba a los jóvenes héroes con sus teléfonos mientras le servía un café a otro cliente "los niños de hoy, ellos se quedan fuera del horario normal ¿Y para qué? Para poder ingnorarse entre ellos, en mi cafeteria"

" _diablos, estas hamburguesas sí que son buenas_ " pensó Spiderman con la máscara levantada hasta la nariz.

" _¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas comido en Big Belly Burger?_ " pregunto Kid Flash en la conexión mental para poder comunicarse entre ellos sin que nadie más en el lugar los escuche.

" _hey, soy un chico citadino de Nueva York, jamás salí de la ciudad hasta que me uní al equipo_ "

Wally siguió insistiendo con el tema " _Big Belly Burger tiene una sucursal en Nueva York_ "

" _ya, concéntrense los 2 ¿han descargado todos la foto con la información que encontramos en la mano de la mujer muerta?_ " pregunto Robin.

" _si Robin_ " respondió Megan.

" _revisando_ " dijo Wally.

" _seh_ " respondió Artemisa.

" _si_ " respondió Kaldur.

" _esperen, el wifi del lugar es terrible… listo_ " respondió Peter.

" _¿Superboy?_ " pregunto la marciana preocupada por el kryptoniano cuando no respondió.

" _¿Qué? Eh, seh, foto descargada_ "

" _¿Es tu herida? ¿Todavía te duele?_ "

" _¿Seguro que estas bien Supey?_ " pregunto Peter también preocupado por el chico de acero, hasta el momento lo había visto resistir varias clases de impactos, ninguna le había hecho ni siquiera un rasguño, pero ahora un tipo con cosplay de samurái le había un corte con una espada.

Wally era gracioso a veces, Robin inteligente y Kaldur un gran líder, pero Superboy era el miembro masculino del equipo con quien por alguna razón podía comunicarse, quizá sea por el movimiento de onda que habían inventado entre los 2 o quizá era porque Peter había logrado llevarse bien con Superman la primera vez, y él al ser su clon, podía ver algo del hombre de acero en él, aunque no le gustara admitirlo o que se lo recordaran

" _estoy bien, sigamos_ " respondió Superboy.

" _el programa de reconocimiento facial ha identificado a la mayoría en la foto_ "

En la foto digitalizada que Robin y Miss Martian habían encontrado se podía ver la información proveniente de cada una de las personas que estaban o no relacionadas al caso de Nate Adams:

_Teniente Kevin Blankly: en 1968 proceso a Adams por asesinato. Estado: murió de cáncer en 1990

_Teniente Henry Yarrow: amigo y abogado defensor de Adams en 1968. Estado: retirado, viviendo en Las Vegas.

_Alec Rois: agente de la C.I.A. Estado: retirado, paradero desconocido.

Un hombre de cabello negro, a pesar de que la foto estaba en blanco y negro, con un bigote cortó y fino.

_General Clement Lemar: acusado por Nate Adams de dirigir la red de contrabando de armas en 1968, Adams fue condenado (¿incriminado?) por su asesinato. Estado: muerto.

_Comandante Shirley Mason: Medica forense, en 1968 desenmascaro la coartada de Adams de haber sido drogado e incriminado por el asesinato de Lemar. Estado: muerta hace unas horas.

_General Duk Trang: oficial Norvietnamita y sospechoso en contrabando de armas. Estado: murió hace unas horas.

_Niño desconocido: 1968, solo un niño. Estado: ¿Adulto desconocido?

El niño tenía rasgos faciales iguales a los del general, quien estaba con una mano en el hombro del niño.

_Sargento Enos Polk: Policia militar, en 1968 arresto a Nate Adams por asesinato. Estado: retirado, viviendo en Metropolis.

" _pensamos que fue tomada en 1968, el año en que Adams fue acusado de asesinato, los únicos que no están en la foto son el mismo Nathaniel Adams y el general Wade Eiling, quien fue el juez en la corte marcial de Adams, Eiling sentencio a Adams a prisión de por vida, donde él murió, después Eiling se casó con la esposa de Adams y crio a sus 2 hijos, Randall y Peggy_ "

" _les dije que Yarrow era sospechoso_ " pensó Spiderman luego de haberles contado su idea de los latidos de Yarrow " _¿Por qué razón iba a estar el defensor del acusado en una foto con quienes ayudaron a su amigo a mandarlo a la prisión?_ "

Megan se enfocó en el niño en la foto " _este chico ¿podría ser el asesino? Al que Trang llamo Rako, pero Rako dijo que era leal a alguien distinto_ "

" _apostaría a que ese alguien es nuestro desaparecido espía de la C.I.A. Alec Rois_ " dijo Robin mostrando interés en el único hombre que no había formado parte dela historia que habían escuchado " _su informe mencionaba numerosas y desagradables especialidades, incluyendo lavado de cerebro_ "

" _¡Esta fotografía parece cada vez más una lista de objetivos!_ " grito Artemisa cuando leyó otra vez la información que tenían sobre cada persona en la foto " _de alguna manera Rois y Rako averiguaron que estábamos investigando el caso Adams_ "

" _¡Y decidieron atar cabo sueltos!_ " concluyo Wally " _eso significa que el sargento Polk o el abogado de Adams son los próximos que van a morir_ "

" _y en ese caso es nuestra culpa, malos o no_ " dijo Spiderman. Artemisa miraba hacia arriba como si su compañero arácnido estuviera justo frente a ellos. Ella era la única que sabía lo importante que era para él, el que murieran las personas con las que se cruzaba, sin importarle si eran de los malos. Eso era algo que a Artemisa le agradaba del arácnido, su nivel de compasión y conciencia, que era algo que al equipo le vendría bien.

" _¿Así que cual es nuestro próximo movimiento?_ " pregunto Robin haciendo que todos mirasen al Atlante.

" _¿Nuestro próximo moviento?_ " Kaldur pensó por un momento " _nos dividiremos, Miss Martian, Artemisa y yo investigaremos a Polk, aquí en Metropolis, Spidey, Robin, Superboy y Kid, ustedes se dirigirán a Las Vegas para proteger a Yarrow_ "

Las Vegas, casa del Henry Yarrow.

Miss Martian les había dado la nave al otro grupo para que pudieran ir de vuelta a Las Vegas, por suerte Robin había tenido horas de practica en el uso de la bio nave, lo que era mejor porque Kid Flash y Spiderman eran quienes querían conducir la nave alienígena.

Cuando habían llegado a la residencia de Yarrow, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para poder vigilar la casa, pero solo había visto una silueta moverse por la casa.

"nada elegante" dijo Robin analizando cada detalle de la casa "parece que Yarrow no está en el contrabando de armas como los otros"

"me cae bien el tipo" Wally giro la cabeza para ver a Spiderman en su clásica pose en cuclillas "ya que parece que alguien se equivocó, deberíamos advertirle de que está en peligro"

"ok, ok, lo admito, tal vez me puse un poco agente Mulder con el tipo, pero…"

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"¡Todos agáchense!" grito Spiderman empujando a Robin y Kid Flash al suelo mientras Superboy se cubría al rostro con los brazos.

La casa entera fue envuelta en una bola de llamas por una explosión que se generó desde el interior.

Spiderman fue el primero en recuperarse y vio los restos de la casa quemándose y derrumbándose en sí misma "¡Yarrow estaba dentro, Kid Flash, ve, corre alrededor para ahogar el fuego!"

En lo que Spiderman decía esa frase Kid Flash ya estaba corriendo a todo lo que podía en círculos alrededor de la casa, haciendo que solo se pueda ver un pequeño torbellino amarillo y rojo, solo tardo unos segundos hasta que solo salía humo de los restos de la casa, pero debían apresurarse antes de que la explosión y humo llame la atención de las autoridades.

"¡Rápido trabajo K.F.!" Robin y los demás corrieron hacia los restos de la casa mientras el pelirrojo recuperaba el aliento.

"no lo suficiente, Yarrow está muerto" Kid Flash señalo un brazo y una pierna que sobresalían de entre los escombros.

"¡No podemos solo quedarnos aquí!" grito Spiderman a punto de quitar los escombros pero Superboy lo detuvo.

"no escucho ningún latido" dijo el súper clon

"¿Seguro que es Yarrow?" pregunto Robin.

"seh, reconozco el tatuaje"

"no lo entiendo, el modus operandi de Rako son espadas y shurikens" dijo Superboy.

"pero el modus operandi de Rois son explosiones, confirmando que trabajan juntos para completar la lista de golpes" explico Robin.

"y si Kaldur y las chicas no tienen mejor suerte con Polk, entonces él está muerto" dijo Spiderman. Esta misión no iba como quisiera que fuera, tal vez Rako y Rois ya estaban planeando atar los cabos sueltos desde antes que ellos se involucraran en el caso.

Pero al igual que su sentido arácnido, esa sensación de culpa seguía en su cabeza y sabía que seguiría ahí hasta el día en que le haya llegado la hora de parte.

"(Aqualad a Robin ¿Me escuchas?)"

"(fuerte y claro, tenemos malas noticias)"

"(¿Qué sucedió?)"

"(Yarrow está muerto)"

"(diablos)"

"(¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?)"

"(averiguamos algo, necesitamos que vengan a buscarnos, deben escuchar esto)"

"¡Hey trinidad!" grito Spiderman revisando los escombros "vean esto" dándoles unos papeles medio chamuscados.

"¿Hangar St. George?" leyó Kid Flash.

"y definitivamente tienen que ver a Yarrow"

Hangar de Metropolis St. George.

Todo el equipo con los trajes en modo camuflaje estaba entrando en el antiguo hangar de Metropolis, y como todo lugar abandonado, había ventanas rotas, baldosas desgastadas, trozos de madera rota esparcidos y charcos de agua con insectos alrededor.

"esta muy callado" dijo Kid Flash.

"sii… requeté callado" dijo Spiderman.

"¿requeté callado? ¿Q-q-q-qué es eso?"

"es más que muy callado"

"¿Ya podemos acabar con esto?" dijo Aqualad viendo venir un conflicto entre sus compañeros otra vez.

"podemos de hecho" dijo una voz en el aire.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron iluminando el lugar deshecho haciendo que se vea aun peor. Y a sus costados estaban Rako con su espada lista, al otro lado Alec Rois y un tercer hombre en el piso superior del viejo hangar.

"Tú eres Rako, el protegido del general Trang, que creció para convertirse en su asesino" dijo Miss Martian preparada para ayudar a Superboy en el mas mínimo movimiento del samurái tecnológico.

"lo que quiere decir que usted debe ser el espía de la CIA, Alec Rois" dijo Artemisa con una flecha en mano y su arco en otra.

"Alec Rois está muerto" dijo el mismo.

Spiderman saco sus piernas arácnidas y sus dedos ya estaban listo para disparar su telaraña "¿así que usted es su fantasma? ¡Alguien llame a los Caza Fantasmas!" preguntándose si los Caza Fantasmas siquiera existían en este universo.

Robin ya tenía sus manos listas para sacar algo de su cinturón "así que solo nos queda el gran jefe…"

"Henry Yarrow" completo Spiderman.

"no te ves sorprendido arácnido ¿supongo que también sabían que estaban caminando hacia una trampa?"

"por favor, Clue presenta misterios más difíciles de resolver, además, los superamos en numero 7 a 3"

"Después de 40 años en el juego de armas, permíteme ofrecerte una pequeña verdad, calidad supera cantidad niño, a menos que estén hablando de explosivos"

Yarrow señaló a Rois quien sostenía un pequeño detonador con su pulgar a centímetros del botón.

"Rois está sosteniendo un interruptor de hombre muerto, si cualquiera lo hace infeliz o lo lleva a oprimir ese botón, todo este lugar hará boom, y te tengo en mente hijo" yarrow señalo a Superboy "con ver esa S en tu pecho sé que significa, incluso si eres invulnerable al fuego tus pequeños amigos no lo son…"

"¡¿Él?! ¡¿Invulnerable?! ¡Mi espada demostró otra cosa!" grito Rako en éxtasis viendo a Superboy mirarlo con odio y gruñéndole.

"demostró nada Rako, tu espada fue forjada por el proyecto Cadmus para proyectar luz de sol rojo, a quienes robamos, tu espada podría cortar al mismo Superman"

"quizás deberíamos regresar al asunto entre manos" dijo Aqualad.

"mis disculpas, los ancianos somos fáciles de distra… esperen un minuto" Yarrow contaba y señalaba a cada joven héroe debajo de él "¡¿Dónde está el fastidioso chico maravilla?!" sacando una pistola de entre su ropa.

"¡Fastidiando tu camino!" Robin cayo desde el techo pateando a Yarrow para derribarlo.

"¡Rois, oprime ese botón ahora!"

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" Rois pensaba en apretar el botón y usando toda su concentración en esa simple acción, pero no podía mover su pulgar u otro dedo de su mano, trato de usar su otra mano pero lo mismo paso "¡Algo me está evitando bajar el dedo!"

No noto a Miss Martian con sus manos extendidas hacia él mientras Artemisa disparaba una flecha hacia la mano de Rois que cuando impacto lleno su brazo con una espuma plástica morada para que luego Kid Flash lo derribara de un golpe.

"¡Tu joven tonto! ¡Ninguna espada resiste a la mía!" Grito Rako con su espada con el brillo rojo mirando a Aqualad con ambas espadas de agua en mano.

"entonces no deberías usarla" dijo Aqualad amagando con hacer un corte dejándole acercarse lo suficiente para que la solides de sus espadas se pierda y use el agua para cubrir la cabeza de Rako.

Momento que fue aprocheado por Spiderman para saltar sobre Rako, usar sus telarañas para quitarle la espada a la vez que pegaba sus manos una con la otra con telaraña, caer detrás de él y patearlo una patada detrás de la cabeza mientras el atlante quitaba el agua de la cabeza de Rako para que no se ahogara.

Spiderman vio la espada entre sus manos antes de tomarla del filo y partirla de lado contra su pierna haciendo que el brillo rojo se apague.

"cool, un recuerdo" dijo Kid Flash quitándole el mango con media espada al arácnido.

"¡Hey, ese es mi recuerdo!"

"debiste dejar que las cosas como estaba chico" dijo Yarrow disparando contra el Robin pero Superboy logro llegar frente a su compañero para que las balas rebotaran, pero algunas de esas rebotaron hacia Yarrow.

"¡No!" grito Spiderman impulsándose a tiempo con sus telarañas para que pudiera aprisionar a Yarrow contra el piso evitando que las balas lo golpearan.

"¿Me… salvaste?" Yarrow estaba sorprendido por la acción del joven héroe pero se sorprendió aún más cuando este lo golpeo en la cara para que segundos después quedara inconsciente.

"eso fue por Nate Adams"

"Henry Yarrow, debemos saber la verdad" Miss Martian floto a su lado para poder entrar a su mente.

Monte Justicia.

"muy bien equipo, quiero un reporte completo" dijo el Capitán Atom frente al equipo.

Fue Miss Martian quien empezó a explicar la misión "Adamas descubrió evidencia de una red de contrabando de armas" empezó haciendo aparecer pantallas holográficas con información del caso "él llevo información del contrabando de armas a su oficial superior, el general Lemar, desafortunadamente el general Lemar era parte de la red de contrabando y vio la información de Adams como una oportunidad, Lemar podía librarse de Adams y de la cabeza de la red, Henry Yarrow, él era solo un teniente y Lemar estaba resentido por recibir órdenes de él, así que Lemar le aviso a su contacto en Vietnam del Norte, el general Lemar, Yarrow le dijo a Trang que simplemente había tenido instrucciones de no mostrar el contrabando, pero Lemar le ordeno en secreto a Trang que emboscara al equipo, todos estaban destinado a morir, incluso Yarrow, pero Adams estropeo el plan de Lemar al salvarse heroicamente a sí mismo y a Yarrow"

"ahora Yarrow tenía 2 problemas" Spiderman tomo la palabra del caso "su incorruptible amigo Nate, que sabía que Lemar fue parte de la red y el propio Lemar que había intentado matarlo, así que Yarrow junto un problema con otro, no fue difícil conseguir que Adams se irritara con Lemar, tampoco drogar la bebida de Adams, así que Yarrow lo envio a enfrentarse a Lemar, fue cuando Adams se desmayó, el hombre de Yarrow, Polk, el policía que encontró a Adams en la escena del crimen, mato a Lemar usando el cuchillo de Adams para inculparlo"

"el juicio que siguió fue una mala broma" continuo Kid Flash "casi todos los involucrados, Yarrow, Mason, Brankly y Polk, eran miembros de la red"

"¿Qué hay acerca de Eiling, el juez del juicio?" preguntó el Capitán Atom finalmente.

"Eiling no estaba en la foto de la red de conspiradores, solo sabemos que el en verdad creía en la culpabilidad de Adams" dijo Robin mostrándole la foto al Capitán.

"¿la confesión psíquica de Yarrow no nos confirma eso?"

"soy nueva leyendo mentes no telepáticas" se excusó Megan.

"la primera muerte de Yarrow fue en realidad de Polk, quien tenía el mismo tatuaje" Artemisa hizo aparecer el tatuaje de Yarrow y Polk en el diferentes pantallas.

"cuando revisamos la casa de Polk, nos quisieron hacer creer que había hecho las maletas y huyo, pero la altura en los restos de la casa de Yarrow coincidían con Polk, no con Yarrow"

"y cuando Spidey encontró la información entre los escombros que nos indicaban de ir al hangar en St. George, supimos que era demasiado fácil y que nos estaban tendiendo una trampa"

"equipo, estoy impresionado, hicieron un muy buen trabajo" dijo el Capitán estrechando la mano del líder del equipo "estoy seguro que la Liga también se verá impresionada, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otro lugar en el que estar" el Capitán Atom desapareció en los Tubo Zeta.

"seh, un trabajo que llega demasiado tarde para ayudar a Nathaniel Adams" dijo Artemisa cruzada de brazos.

"pero no es demasiado tarde para sus hijos" dijo Spiderman con su mano en el hombre de Artemisa.

"Spidey tiene razon, Megan ¿me prestas la Bio Nave?" pregunto Aqualad.

"¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero ver una playa tropical de la tierra" la marciana siguiendo al atlante a su nave marciana.

Todos en el equipo se despidieron antes de que cada uno tomara su camino a sus respectivas actividades. Artemisa estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que vio una pequeña gota roja en el suelo. Se agacho para notar que esa gota era de sangre.

Miro alrededor para ver otra gota, seguida de otra. Siguió el camino de sangre hasta uno de los baños del lugar, tenia la luz prendida y la puerta media entreabierta, lo suficiente para ver a alguien en cuclillas sobre un banco con el torso desnudo, el cabello castaño y una característica chaqueta en el suelo.

"¿Spidey?" pregunto Artemisa.

"¡Carajo!" grito Spiderman dentro del baño, haciendo que deje caer algo de su mano y trate de ponerse la máscara lo más rápido que podía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto la rubia entrando al baño viendo al arácnido con la máscara torcida y mal puesta, además de una aguja e hilo en el suelo. Frunció el ceño en confusión antes de ver una herida en su espalda "¿Pero qué te paso?"

"eh, bueno, veras, hehe, eh… parece que cuando empuje a Yarrow contra el suelo, una de las balas me roso en la espalda" intento explicar el arácnido de forma en que la arquera no se enojara con él.

"¿y no se te ocurrió decírselo a alguien más?"

"no creí que me hubiera lastimado tanto" acomodándose la máscara.

"… siéntate" dijo Artemisa tomando la aguja e hilo del suelo mientras el arácnido obedecía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Spidey antes de sentir la aguja en su espalda y arquearse levemente.

"coser tu herida tonto, eres un desastre con la aguja"

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"

"primero, las suturas de tu brazo parecen de un calcetín al que le cocieron botones" señalando los cortes que Rako le había hecho durante la misión "segundo, no puedes hacer una sutura así a ti mismo después de cocer un traje como el tuyo"

"creo que me concentrare en que te gusta mi traje"

"tu traje es feo"

"dice la chica que usa puro verde"

"¿tienes algo contra el verde?"

"claro que no, sería como escupirle en la cara a Green Lantern o Green Arrow"

"… fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Yarrow"

"si, bueno, muerto la verdad muere con él" escuchando el ruido de corte el hilo para luego levantarse "pero nunca me veras usando un traje verde en mi vida"

"ya veremos" dijo Artemisa mientras se limpiaba las manos "y no creas que limpiare el rastro que dejaste"

"hablas como mi maestra" dijo Spiderman tomando su chaqueta y camiseta del suelo para voltearse a ver a la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida "yoohooo, hola, Monte Justicia a Artemisa" chasqueando los dedos frente a ella.

"¿eh? ¿Q-q-qué?" recuperando el sentido con el rostro algo rojo.

"¿Estas bien? Parecías con la mente en otro planeta"

"si, si, yo… tengo que irme" apresurando el paso "¡Y no te preocupes no vi tu rostro!"

"eh… ¿Ok?"

" _¿Cómo es posible que pueda fingir ser un nerd con esa clase de músculos?_ " pensó Artemisa antes de ser transportada.

Honolulu.

Aqualad estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se había reunido con los hijos de Nate Adams, explicándoles la situación y mostrándoles la evidencia, lo cual hacia que ambos, eso incluye a su hijo, estuvieran más que felices.

En el estacionamiento cerca de donde estaban Aqualad y los hijos de Adams, estaba un auto conducido por el general Wade Eiling.

"tal parece que te he juzgado mal, supongo que en verdad quería creer que eras culpable Capitán Adams" dijo Eiling al hombre junto a él, el Capitán Atom.

"si, bueno, yo en realidad quería creer que estabas sucio Eiling" dijo el Capitán Atom.

"supongo que ambos lo hemos hecho, o casi" el cuerpo del Capitán Atom brillo con intensidad haciendo que Eiling tuviera que cubrirse los ojos antes de que el brillo se apagara y mostrara a un más canoso Nate Adams con su uniforme militar.

"permíteme presentarte a tus hijos"

"¿Vas a venir?"

"no, no, tu tienes que estar con tus hijos y yo tengo que encargarme de un trabajo"

Washington DC, oficina de Wade Eiling.

"te tomo bastante tiempo" dijo Eiling al hombre que entraba a su oficina "escapar de una prisión en Utah no debería ser difícil Alec"

"escapar fue fácil, pero intenta ocultar un Seven-Foot Camboyano alguna vez" dijo Alec Rois "¿Cómo te ha ido en fin?"

"Yarrow asumió todas las culpas" dijo Eiling sacando un abanó "movi algunos hilos para que lo transfieran de prisión a prisión para que no pueda hablar, y aunque lo hiciera, tengo unos amigos que se harán cargo de él"

"¿Nadie sospecha que usted fue el jefe de Yarrow todo este tiempo? ¿Qué usted no estaba en la fotografía porque tomo la foto?"

"¿Estas bromeando? El Capitán Atom es mi nuevo mejor amigo, quien nos servirá muy bien el futuro próximo" Eiling le dio una prueba a su habano para luego escupir el humo con placer.

"malvado Wade, muy malvado en verdad"

"no creo que eso le importe realmente a Waller y a Checkmate"

Universo 1610

"sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea"

"y yo digo que merece saberlo"

"ya basta los 2, yo soy la líder, así que haremos esto"

"líder temporal"

Ava, Sam, Luke y Danny, o más bien White Tiger, Nova, Powerman y Ironfist, caminaban por Queens en dirección hacia la casa Parker. ¿La intención? Decirle la verdad a la tía de Peter sobre lo que paso y porque paso.

Sam insistía en que no debían decirle nada de esto a su tía, que solo empeoraría su estado.

Luke creía que la tía de Peter merecía saber porque su sobrino había desaparecido.

Ava, que fue nombrada líder del equipo hasta que Peter volviera, fue la que decidió que los 4 dirían la verdad.

"aún estamos a tiempo de irnos" dijo Sam estando frente a la puerta pero esa oportunidad se fue cuando Danny toco el timbre "grandioso"

Esperaron unos minutos, volvieron a tocas el timbre junto con la puerta hasta que una adolecente rubia de su misma edad la abrió.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!" grito Gwen Stacy, amiga de Peter y actual residente de la vivienda Parker.

"¿eres Gwen Stacy no?" pregunto Ava confundida.

"si, y ustedes son los chicos nuevos con los que Peter se juntaba" dijo Gwen con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Luke.

"vivo aquí"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"desde que mamá me abandono y mi padre murió"

Los ex compañero estaban sorprendido por la sinceridad de la chica, en especial porque su líder no les haya dicho que había una chica viviendo con él.

"¿está la tía de Peter? Tenemos algo que decirle" dijo Ava.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"sobre Peter, sabemos algo sobre donde esta"

La expresión de enojo de Gwen cambio rápidamente por una de sorpresa.

"pasen"

Gwen y los demás entraron a la casa donde fueron guiados hasta la sala y allí encontraron a May Parker en el sillón, con los ojos vidriosos y rojos y el cabello despeinado. Junto a ella también estaban los mejore amigos de Peter, Mary Jane Watson y Harry Osborn.

"May, ellos tienen algo que decirte"

La tía de Peter les presto atención a los amigos de su sobrino.

"hola, señora Parker, somos amigos de Peter, eh… nosotros… sabemos dónde esta"

"¡¿Dónde está?!" grito May levantándose de golpe y sujetando a Ava de los hombros "¡¿Qué le paso a mi sobrino?!"

"se lo diremos señora Parker pero será mejor que se siente, esto puede ser… chocante"

May se sentó junto a Gwen, ambas con tanta impaciencia como con los otros 2 adolescentes.

"¿Dónde está Peter?" pregunto Mary Jane.

"¿Qué es lo que le paso?" pregunto Harry.

"bueno, verán… es algo complicado de explicar" Ava miro a Sam, este asintió la cabeza, dejando su mochila del suelo, abriéndola y sacando el casco del Nova Corps.

 ** _Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, solo quiero decir un gran anuncio que me emociona mucho…_**

 ** _¡Me voy a Comic-Con!_**

 ** _Stormtropper: ¿Y nosotros?-_**

 ** _Predalien: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh…-_**

 ** _Harley: ¿pero yo voy no?-_**

 ** _Predalien: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh….-_**


	14. Primer día

**_Predalienway: Bueno, aquí estamos después de tanto tiempo, no saben cuánto agradezco, este es mi último año escolar así que estoy intentando sacar buenas notas lo más que pueda-_**

 ** _?: ¡Silencio en la sala!-_**

 ** _Predalienway: ah, por cierto, Deadpool me está demandando- estaba en un juicio con Deadpool del lado del demandante, con She-Hulk como su abogada y otros personajes de Marvel de su lado. De mi lado, solo estaba Harley. Estoy tan muerto._**

 ** _Jueza: la abogada del demandante leerá los cargos-_**

 ** _She-Hulk: gracias su señoría, durante los siguiente días, demostraremos a esta corte y al jurado, como este escritor, Predalienway, hecho a la calle a mi cliente sin motivo alguno:_**

 ** _Deadpool: soy una pobre víctima-_**

 ** _Predalienway: victima mis $% &# te vi bañarte en dinero la semana pasada-_**

 ** _She-Hulk: ¡Objeción! Ataca a mi cliente-_**

 ** _Juez: a lugar- golpeando el martillo- ¿Su defensa Sr. Predalien?-_**

 ** _Predalienway: vera, su señoría, mi abogada aun no llega- viendo a Harley haciendo barquitos de papel con mis papeles- tuve que hacer un cambio de último minuto-_**

 ** _Harley: ¿a quién llamaste?-_**

 ** _Predalienway: bueno, no podía usar a Matt Murdock, así que pensé, Deadpool, como quieras verlo, es una perra, y usas el fuego para pelear contra el fuego, así que pensé ¿Quién es la más perra de DC? Así que llame no solo a una perra, llame a la perra mas grande entre todas las perras existentes-_**

 ** _La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una imponente figura que generaba miedo con solo verla a los ojos._**

 ** _Todos: ¡¿Amanda Waller?!-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Me econtro!- saltando por una ventana._**

 ** _Amanda: no vengo por ti Quinn-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡Wiiiiii!- volviendo a entrar por otra ventana._**

 ** _Predalien: bueno, mientras intentan quitarme hasta el elástico de mis pantalones, disfruten y recuerden para que pueden tener el ambiente aquellos que no recuerden todos los capítulos, mientras en China es de noche, en Estados Unidos es de día._**

 ** _Harley: no son idiotas_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 14: Primer día.

Cumbre de paz en Taipéi, Taiwán

La conocida reportera de las noticias, Cat Grant del GBS News, se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello estando a punto de salir en vivo. Mucha gente había, entre políticos, oficiales y demás civilis que quería ver algo sobre la cumbre. El camarógrafo le hizo señas de que pronto estaría en vivo. Empezó a contar con los dedos hasta que la señalo.

"les habla Cat Grant, informando desde Taipéi, donde la histórica cumbre entre Rhelasia del Sur y Rhelasia del Norte" dijo Cat con media sonrisa como todo reportero mientras el camarógrafo le hacía señas diciendo que iba a filmar a los 2 hombres que acosaban los entrevistadores y camarógrafos "como último recurso el primer ministro Tseng de Rhelasia del Sur" un hombre de traje rodeado por guardias en uniforme "y el general Singh Manh Li de Rhelasia del Norte" un hombre de uniforme con soldados a su alrededor al igual que Tseng "han acordado incluir a un árbitro independiente ¿Pero quién es él? Las especulaciones van desde el secretario general de las naciones unidas hasta Superman, pero el hombre de acero parece improbable pues según se me ha dicho el árbitro debería llegar en un auto, no volando"

Ignorante para cualquier persona en el lugar, un joven pelirrojo adulto cerca de los 20, con uniforme de guarda espaldas, estaba ocultándose detrás de una de las columnas del edificio, con una maleta en sus manos. Miro a su alrededor antes de presionar el comunicador en su oído.

"(Aquí Aqualad)" respondió la voz del otro lado.

"Aquí Red Arrow, necesito acceso a los datos de la Liga de la Justicia y la estatura exacta del miembro de la Liga de Asesinos conocido como Cheshire" Roy Harper, antiguamente Speedy, ex compañero de Green Arrow en Star City, actualmente héroe independiente al habérsele negado el respeto que quería de su maestro que daba a sus colegas en la Liga de la Justicia.

"(revisando)" dijo Aqualad sin decir una palabra por unos segundos "Cheshire mide 1 metro 67"

"eeehhh…"

"(ella mide 1 metro 67 y es muy peligrosa ¿Necesitas apoyo?)" el atlante con obvia preocupación por su viejo amigo en sus primeros años como compañero de Aquaman.

"por favor lo último que necesito es la Liga de la Justicia Jr." dijo Red Arrow con burla mientras usaba sus lentes oscuros para analizar la altura de cada persona que tenía en su rango de vista.

"(entonces solo nuestra computadora, buena suerte amigo, Aqualad fuera)" cortando la comunicación a la vez que Roy encontraba a una mujer de rasgos levemente asiáticos, escondida detrás del mostrador de uno de los pequeños puestos de revistas, que coincidía con la altura informada.

Presiono con fuerza el mango del maletín haciendo que la gran parte de este, con excepción del mango, se caiga, para poder tomar su arco rojo y flechas escondidas.

Rompiendo la tensión política del lugar, una pequeña limosina blanca escoltada por autos policiales y policías montados, llegaba a la cumbre.

"el árbitro ha llegado" dijo la reportera rubia mientras Red Arrow se escondía detrás de unos arbustos.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en quien sería el árbitro que debería evitar la guerra entre las 2 Rhelasias, que no notaron a la miembro de la Liga de Asesinos, Cheshire, poniéndose de pie sobre el puesto de revistas, apuntando a la limosina con el arma más sutil de todo el mundo.

Una bazuca.

A segundo de estar a la mitad de haber presionado el gatillo, una flecha golpeo la punta de la bazuca haciendo que esta se desvié para arriba y el misil vuele hacia los cielos.

Los civiles corrían de un lado a otro en pánico al haber escuchado el sonido del disparo y luego divisar el misil. Mientras los reporteros de diferentes canales intentaban conseguir las mejores tomas y los guardias de ambos representantes políticos los custodiaban y demás policías sacaban sus armas.

Viendo su primer intento frustrado, la sutil ninja procedió a saltar de persona en persona, para luego derribar a los policías y guardaespaldas que la enfrentaban como si ni siquiera lo intentara.

Esquivando los disparos de la policía, sacos sus sais corriendo hacia la limosina.

Red Arrow miro el misil que venía de vuelta. Corrió sobre la limosina para disparar una flecha hacia Cheshire, que luego esta libero una red de captura. Cheshire no le tomo mucho el usar los Sais para cortar la red pero esta acción no le permitió reaccionar para evitar que Red Arrow la tacle y giren en el suelo luchando por quien tendría la ventaja, hasta que Cheshire inmovilizo al arquero joven y apunto de clavarle su sai pero el impacto del misil contra el puesto de revista la distrajo por la onda expansiva dándole la oportunidad a los policías, guarda espaldas y soldados para apuntarle con sus respectivas armas mientras los trozos de papel quemado caían del cielo como lluvia.

"acabamos de presenciar un intento de asesinato" dijo Cat mientras ella y su camarógrafo se ponían de pie a la vez que arrestaban a Cheshire. Una mujer de traje y cabello castaño claro se bajó del asiento del conductor de la limosina para abrir la puerta del pasajero "incluyendo a nuestro arbitro misterioso" Cat se dio la vuelta para ver a la chofer "espera ¿Esa no es Mercy? Pero eso significa que…"

El árbitro se bajó de la limosina haciendo que la gran mayoría de personas en el lugar se queden con la boca abierta.

"¿Lex Luthor?" dijo Cat sorprendía.

"¿Lex Luthor?" dijo Red Arrow.

"¿Lex Luthor?" dijo Cheshire.

"¿Lex Luthor?" dijo uno de los policías.

Departamento de Clark Kent, Metrópolis.

El hombre de acero escupía su vaso de agua al ver las noticias en su televisor.

"¡¿Lex Luthor?!"

Daily Planet.

"¡¿Lex Luthor?!" grito Lois Lane, reportera del Daily Planet, viendo las noticias en la computadora de su escritorio para luego usar su teléfono y conseguir respuestas de porque no había sido informada.

Mansión Wayne.

"¿Lex Luthor?" dijo Dick Grayson, Robin, sentado en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión frente a un televisor gigante.

Casa de Jesse Eisenberg

El exitoso actor dormía en su cálida cama hasta que se despertó de golpe.

"¡Lex Luthor!" grito el exitoso actor antes de volverse a dormir y murmurar cosas entre sueños "eh… las capas rojas ya vienen… las capas rojas ya vienen… mmmm… Dios vs Hombre…"

¡Ardilla en el parque!

Una ardilla comía sus nueces cuando giro la cabeza.

"squilk squik squik (¿Lex Luthor?)"

Cumbre de Paz, Taipei.

Mientras que parte de los policías arrestaban y se llevaban a la miembro de la Liga de Asesinos, otra parte sostenia los brazos de Roy que se negaba a revelar su verdadero nombre hasta que pudiera confirmar que era quien decía ser.

Mercy, la chofer, asistente y guarda espaldas personal de Lex Luthor, dejo su teléfono para ver a su jefe y asentir con la cabeza.

"tenemos confirmación" dijo Lex con su carismática y siempre reconocida voz "este es Speedy, el amigo de Green Arrow"

"ahora soy Red Arrow" gruño Roy.

"debe ser interrogado" dijo uno de los policías.

"Lex Luthor responde por él capitán, libere al compañero de Green Arrow"

"ex compañero" el pelirrojo se estaba hartando de que constantemente se lo recordaran lo que fue "y no necesito ningún favor tuyo" siendo liberado mientras los policías se iban del lugar.

"mis disculpas, no me di cuenta de que deseabas acompañar a la joven tras las rejas" dijo Luthor sarcástico.

"puede que hayas engañado a todos aquí Luthor pero yo sé lo que eres" exceptuando a cierto arácnido de Nueva York, no había héroe conocido que no había tenido que enfrentar a Lex Luthor en algún momento y tener que ver de lo que eras capaz.

"oooooh, vamos, no pretendo ser un ángel, es solo que casualmente esta vez estoy del lado de los ángeles" Lex le dio una mirada retadora a Roy para luego darse vuelta y entrar a la cumbre seguido por Mercy y el arquero, solo por si acaso.

El lugar entero tenía una decoración de estilo oriental, ambos representantes estaban en el peldaño de las escaleras siendo retenidos por sus guardias para que no ataquen al otro mientras los reporteros filmaban y hablaban por su cuenta sobre lo sucedido.

"la violencia de afuera no ha sido de ayuda para el proceso de paz" dijo Cat Grant haciendo que el camarógrafo apunte hacia los rhelasianos en discusión.

"¿Contrataste a un asesino Li? ¿No tienes a nadie para hacer el trabajo sucio del Norte?" dijo el primer ministro Tseng.

"no necesito un asesino Tseng, ese sería el método de un cobarde del Sur"

De ahí en más, todo lo que se pudo escuchar eran muchos gritos y groserías en chino.

¡Más groserías en chino!

"las tensiones se intensifican y las tropas se congregan masivamente en la frontera entre ambos países, en este momento, Lex Luthor parece ser la única esperanza para la paz" dijo Cat sintiendo nauseas por la última frase, viendo las señas de su camarógrafo de que estaban fuera del aire. "¡Aggh! Consígueme un vaso o un desinfectante, tengo que quitarme este sabor de la boca"

"¿Por qué alguna de las partes debería confiar en ti?" pregunto Roy a Lex.

"sencillamente porque Lexcorp es una compañía fundada sobre una iniciativa pacifica para toda la humanidad"

"deja de actuar Luthor, tengo información que conecta a las compañías fachada de Lexcorp, con la venta de armas a las 2 Rhelasias, estas sacando provecho de esta guerra, así que ¿Qué es lo que buscas?" Lex produjo una pequeña sonrisa para luego acercarse más al joven arquero.

"los ingresos de guerra, no son nada comparados con los millones que pueden ser hechos invirtiendo en una pacífica relación ¿y no es mejor tener paz? ¿Aun si este canalla de Lex Luthor se lucra de ella?"

"ese canalla puede que no sobreviva para lucrarse, Cheshire fracaso, pero la Liga de Asesinos no parara hasta que el contrato sea cumplido"

"lo cual nos da una pregunta ¿Quién contrato a la Liga?"

"¿Realmente eras tú el objetivo o tu muerte solo era una forma conveniente de sabotear a la cumbre?"

"permíteme contratarte para averiguarlo"

"tu dinero está manchado de sangre y yo no vine a hacer dinero"

"vamos ¿quiere decir que proveerás gratuitamente? Puedo vivir con eso héroe" con una sonrisa arrogante "ahora discúlpame, tengo todo un hemisferio que salvar" procediendo a caminar hacia los representantes de los países cuando vio que estos seguían gritándose aún más groserías en chino "caballeros, caballeros intentamos unas sonrisas para las cámaras por favor"

Monte Justicia.

Superboy, clon de Superman, se encontraba en el hangar de la cueva haciendo ajustes a una de las motocicletas del equipo, en un intento por despejar su mente. La razón, era su primer día de clases.

Con ayuda de los recursos la Liga, y con eso me refiero a los recursos de Batman, él y Megan podrían empezar a tener una vida social fuera de los muros de la cueva.

Según las instrucciones que Red Tornado les había dicho, irían a una escuela en Midtown en Nueva York, según ellos era para que en caso de que hubiera una situación, Spiderman pudiera llegar en su ayuda y ellos servirían como apoyo de Spiderman en caso de que más mercenarios se presenten buscando su cabeza.

Pero Megan y Conner sabían que a muchos de los héroes no les gustaba la idea de tener a 2 súper adolecentes ajenos en sus respectivas ciudades, en especial a Batman y Superman, claro que por muy diferentes razones.

"¿Listo para la escuela?" la voz de Megan lo distrajo de su tarea haciendo que se dé vuelta, viéndola flotar hacia él, acompañada por su tío, el Detective Marciano, Red Tornado y Aqualad "prepare nuestros almuerzos" mostrando 2 bolsas de papel medianas.

"el primer día de la temporada escolar conlleva una gran resonancia cultural, queremos desearles bien a ambos" dijo J'onn

"supongo que no es una cosa kryptoniana" dijo Superboy algo decepcionado, desde que el día que fue rescatado hasta este momento, solo había visto a Superman una vez.

"eh, puede que quieras cambiarte, antes de partir" dijo Aqualad señalando que Megan aun llevaba puesto su traje de Miss Martian.

"ooohh, pase horas escogiendo este conjunto" el traje de Megan se cambió por una falda colorada que llegaba hasta las rodillas desde un poco más arriba de la cintura, un suéter que llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo y la mitad del abdomen, sobre una camiseta blanca, medias blancas que llegaban casi a las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras pero con el pequeño hecho de que aún tenía la piel verde "¿Qué opinas? ¿Megan ya puede pasar por una chica de la Tierra?"

"eeeehhhh… pueeeeees" Aqualad no sabía si ser sensible o brutalmente honesto.

"solo bromeaba" cambiando su color de piel como el de Superboy pero con un toque muy leve de rosa dándole un toque muy apenas más oscuro "les presento a Megan Morse ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" mirando al súper clon.

"¿Mi qué?"

"yo elegí para mí el nombre John Jones" dijo el Detective Marciano transformándose en un hombre de piel negra usando un uniforme de detective policial "y sugerí John Smith para Red Tornado, tú también podrías ser un John"

"paso" respondió Superboy cruzándose de brazos.

"Conner siempre ha sido mi nombre favorito" dijo Megan viendo a, ahora, Conner encogerse de hombros.

"también será necesario un apellido" dijo el atlante.

"tal vez… ¿Kent?" dijo J'onn volviendo a su forma marciana mientras Red Tornado lo miraba por la sugerencia del apellido.

"oh, en recuerdo del Dr. Destino, el fallecido Kent Nelson" dijo Megan pensando que su deducción era correcta.

"claro, por supuesto" el Detective Marciano agradecía el tener los ojos completamente rojos para mirar de un lado a otro.

"está bien, claro, supongo que sería un honor o algo así"

"bien Conner Kent, hora de cambiar tu camiseta, no querrás revelar tu identidad" dijo Megan sacando un par de lentes falsos, que al contrario de ciertos kryptonianos en Smallville y Metrópolis, tenían un poco más de estilo. Las mejillas de Megan se volvieron aún más rosas cuando Conner se quitó la camiseta, mostrando su torso, y la dio vuelta para ocultar la muy conocida S.

"¿Esto funcionara?"

"funciona para mi" dijo Megan perdida en su mundo

"espera ¿Yo no debería ser Conner Nelson?" pregunto Conner mientras caminaba con Megan hacia la salida de la cueva.

Comisaría de policía de Taipéi, Taiwán.

"¿No vas a preguntarme nada?" dijo Cheshire sin su máscara, haciendo movimientos de taichí desde una de las celdas del precinto, con Red Arrow del otro lado de brazos cruzados.

"creo que tus sabes lo que busco"

"lo se de hecho ¿Y tú?"

"¿Quién te contrato?"

"la Liga de Asesinos"

"¿Quién los contrato a ellos?"

"eso no pregunto" guiñándole el ojo antes de seguir con sus ejercicios.

"¿Cuál es el blanco, la cumbre de paz o el propio Luthor?"

"2 pájaros, una piedra" Cheshire dejo hacer sus movimientos para mirar a Red Arrow directamente con las manos en su caderas "oye ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos? Siempre es divertido jugar con ellos, en especial la chica arquera, me agrada"

"ella… ellos no están en mi liga"

"¿Y tú crees que estas en la mía?" dijo Cheshire acercándose más a los barrotes lo suficiente para lograr sujetar a Red Arrow del arnés de su carcaj para atraerlo más cerca "¿Dónde está Green Arrow cuando lo necesitas?"

"no se"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Cheshire soltó su arnés para deslizar su mano hasta por detrás de su nuca y cerrar los ojos, antes de ponerse de rodillas contra los barrotes y sujetarse con fuerza de ellos.

"oh no" dijo Red Arrow segundos antes de que una explosión abriera un agujero en la pared dentro de la celda y lo enviara contra la pared mientras las alarmas del lugar no esperaban a sonar.

Cheshire tosía por la cantidad de humo en el lugar hasta que este desapareció por el agujero en la pared, en el cual estaba el villano Sportsmaster colgando de una soga.

"ugh, tenías que ser tu" gruño Cheshire con desagrado

"los mendigos no pueden escoger jovencita ¿Vienes?" dijo Sportsmaster dejándose deslizar por la soga. Cheshire dudo unos segundos pero finalmente también se deslizo por la soga.

Cuando Red Arrow pudo ponerse de pie, sostuvo los barrotes mientras su vista volvía a la normalidad, cuando lo hizo vio la celda vacía haciendo que gruña mientras apretaba con fuerza los barrotes. Rápidamente se dirigió al tejado de la comisaria.

Para cuando llego vio a Sportsmaster y Cheshire corriendo a unos edificios más adelante, y a unos metros de ellos había un helicóptero con una escalera de cuerdas colgando.

Disparo una flecha conectada a un cable hasta otro edificio para luego usar su arco para deslizarse. Sportsmaster y Cheshire le clavaron la mirada mientras seguían corriendo, Red Arrow hizo lo mismo.

"Admiro la persistencia pero…" dijo Cheshire sacando una estrella ninja y usarla para cortar el cable de Red Arrow pero este logro aterrizar en uno de los edificios cercanos.

Ambos villanos lograron llegar hasta el helicóptero y despegar antes de que el ex compañero de Green Arrow llegara para poder disparar otra flecha y engancharse de una soga al helicóptero, quedando suspendido en el aire.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tardas en desacerté de este tipo?" pregunto Sportsmaster irritado.

"realmente odio admitirlo pero tiene razón" dijo Cheshire usando su sai para cortar la soga y dejar caer a Red Arrow. Este giro para quedar de cara al suelo y disparar una flecha hacia su punto de impacto haciendo que cuando esta impacte se libere una sustancia espumosa que amortiguo su caída.

Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, saco un aparto de su cinturón, que mostraba en donde estaba la punta de la flecha que se había clavado en el helicóptero.

Nueva York.

"no importa si es otra ciudad, otro país, continente, planeta, galaxia o universo, la suerte Parker está ahí para recordarme que existe" dijo Spiderman esquivando una bala tras otra en el cielo mientras perseguía a un auto en fuga.

Durante toda la semana los criminales de Nueva York parecieron haberse mantenido tranquilos, pero fue el día de hoy en que decidieron salir de sus escondites para hacer de las suyas. Casi como si supieran que hoy era su primer día de clases después de mucho tiempo.

Como funciona la suerte Parker, se preguntara. Bueno, cuando todo en el momento va bien, siempre hay algo que sale mal, Peter resuelve el problema, pero al final, ya sea su vida social o la heroica, es quien termina perdiendo.

Ya sea plantando a sus amigos o dejando que el villano escape.

Su clase empezaba en solo unos minutos, quería estar allí para cuando lleguen Megan y Superboy, para que hubiera alguien que esté allí, pero la suerte Parker lo seguiría al infinito y más allá.

Escuela secundaria Midtown, Nueva York.

Megan y Conner caminaban por los terrenos de la escuela, disfrutando del ambiente que se generaba, en lo que algunos considerarían un lugar de aprendizaje y convivencia con otros, algunos la verían como un Azkaban para niños y adolecente con un horario.

Megan estaba maravillada por todas las cosas a su alrededor, tantas cosas que solo había visto en la televisión la hacían sentirse abrumada con todo lo que sucedía.

Conner no estaba muy interesado, en su tiempo en Proyecto Cadmus le había implantado información en su cerebro por lo que no tenía necesidad de ir a una escuela, pero tenía órdenes y no quería dejar a Megan sola en esto. Acomodando sus lentes falsos, pensó en el único inconveniente, que con solo unos minutos allí, gracias a su súper oído, ya había escuchado a los estudiantes hablar sobre más estupideces de las que pensó posibles o sobre cosas que no quería repetir frente a Megan.

La marciana estaba tan concentrada en su mundo que no pareció percatarse sobre uno de los estudiantes en patineta que por poco la arrolla de no ser porque Superboy lo sujeto de su camiseta y lo sostuvo en el aire.

"explica esto" dijo Conner señalando la camiseta del patinador que tenía el contorno del símbolo de Superman pero con una M, fue su turno de no darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a llamar la atención.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Conner y Megan giraron la cabeza para ver a un chico de su edad, de piel oscuro con grandes músculos, usando una camiseta de Superman, acompañado por otra chica de piel oscura con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de porrista "bájalo ahora"

"creo que no le gusta mi camiseta"

Superboy sintió la mirada desafiante del chico musculoso, personalmente, podía derribar con solo un empujón, y el que usara una camiseta con el símbolo kryptoniano no ayudaba a su temperamento. Giro los ojos para ver que más de los estudiantes llevaban diferentes camisetas de diferentes colores con variantes de los símbolos de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

"tu camiseta esta, bien" dijo Conner con un leve gruñido sin despegar la vista del sujeto con la camiseta de Superman "las camisetas de todos están, bien" soltando al patinador que apenas pudo mantenerse de pie.

"alguien está bien" dijo la chica a un lado del musculoso. Este se separó de la porrista para quedar cara a cara con Conner.

Megan podía sentir el creciente conflicto así que decidió intervenir "hola, somos nuevos, soy Megan Morse y él es Conner Kent"

Aunque Conner podía escuchar solo prestaba atención al sujeto musculoso que lo miraba, y que llevara el símbolo del Kryptoniano no ayudaba en nada. Megan estuvo a punto de intervenir mentalmente de no ser porque uno profesor apareció entre ellos para indicarles a todos que fueran a sus respectivas clases.

Conner y el otro estudiante se miraron antes de que él empezara a caminar y golpeara a Conner con el hombro. Este estuvo a punto de perseguirlo pero la voz de Megan en su cabeza lo detuvo, dejando que solo gruñera entre dientes.

"hola, soy Wendy y el es Marvin" ambos nuevos estudiantes se voltearon para ver a otra chica acompañada del patinador que Conner detuvo, de piel un poco más blanca que la de Megan, con el cabello corto llegando hasta el cuello y usando también un uniforme de porrista "el año pasado yo era nueva, así que se lo difícil que es encajar, pero tu pareces material para los Abejorros" Wendy se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta pero solo recibió una expresión de confusión de parte de la pelirroja "animadoras, los Abejorros, ven después de clases"

"¡Gracias, ahí estaré!" grito Megan emocionada caminando con Wendy hacia la entrada, Conner espero un poco antes de seguirlas pero Marvin se había puesto en su camino.

"viejo, enfrentando a Mal Duncan, feroz, no muy inteligente pero feroz"

Taipéi, Taiwán.

Después de seguir al helicóptero por al menos una hora, la señal del rastreador llevo a Red Arrow a lo que parecía ser una especie de templo. Con cautela pudo infiltrarse para poder subir a uno de los techos de las paredes del templo. Saco unos binoculares especiales con los que podía ver en la noche, más específico, a Cheshire y Sportsmaster.

"porque soy una profesional, no te matare, al menos no mientras estamos en el trabajo" dijo Cheshire con puro veneno en su voz.

"si no fuera por mí, tú no tendrías este trabajo, acaba de madurar"

"la agenda de la noche era crear conflicto entre 2 naciones, no entre 2 asesinos"

Desde el interior del templo una figura masculina se hizo presente, mostrando a un hombre que aunque con canas en su cabello aún se podía sentir un gran poder de él. Este hombre era conocido por pocos como Ra's Al Ghul, el inmortal líder de la Liga de Asesinos y enemigo de Batman en muchas ocasiones. Con solo verlo la piel de Red Arrow se erizo, pensaba que podía pelear contra Cheshire y Sportsmaster de ser necesario, pero el líder de la Liga de Asesinos estaba en un nivel más allá del que podía imaginar.

"maestro" dijo Cheshire inclinándose ante Ra's Al Ghul.

"Luthor ha sido una piedra en mi zapato por demasiado tiempo, y los países pacíficos raramente llaman a la Liga de Asesinos, así que espero un mejor resultado y menos interferencias de ese chico" mirando directamente a la posición de Red Arrow haciendo que ambos asesinos se volteen sorprendidos.

"perfecto" murmuro Roy apresurándose para disparar una flecha hacia Ra's Al Ghul como distracción pero esta fue desviada por Sportsmaster mientras Cheshire corría hacia él.

Roy disparaba flechas mientras corría por los techos del templo a la vez que Cheshire saltaba entre los muros para esquivar las flechas y llegar al mismo nivel que el arquero.

Intento dispararle 2 flechas pero Cheshire las partió al medio antes de inclinarse en el aterrizaje para golpear a Red Arrow en el abdomen con su rodilla. Red Arrow intento golpearla con su arco pero ella otra vez se agacho para patearlo otra vez en el abdomen.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Sportsmaster usaba una vara de salto de altura para llegar al mismo techo y arrojarle un disco metálico a Red Arrow haciendo que se rompa su arco. Roy dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de los sais de Cheshire.

Intento dar un paso hacia atrás pero sintió el final del techo. Miro hacia atrás para ver la altura de la pared en la que estaba y el agua que lo rodeaba.

"hoy que ahora te llamas Flecha Roja, ja, más bien Flecha Rota" se burló Sportsmaster.

Sin un arco, sin siquiera tener una cuerda para improvisar con sus flechas, solo pudo observar a Cheshire saludarlo con la mano mientras Sportsmaster le arrojaba una jabalina explosiva que esquivo saltando hacia el agua siendo seguido por una segunda jabalina que al igual que la otra también exploto.

Escuela Midtown.

Conner y Megan estaban sentados juntos mientras veían una noticia sobre Taipéi, junto a sus otros compañeros.

"si fracasa la estrategia desconocida de Lex Luthor para la paz, las 2 Rhelasias contemplan una guerra antes de la mañana…" el video fue cortado por el profesor, uno joven de traje negro, castaño y con una pequeña barbilla debajo de su labio, el Profesor Lucas Carr. Él se sentó en su escritorio para ver a sus alumnos. Estaba a punto de hablar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo. Todos los alumnos vieron a un chico de su edad, ojos castaños, cabello castaño corto, estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta blanca, unos jeans azules, zapatillas deportivas rojas y blancas, y una mochila azul gris.

"supongo que tú eres el tercer estudiante nuevo" dijo el profesor Carr.

"sí señor, soy Peter Parker, lamento llegar tarde" dijo Peter sintiendo la vergüenza con la mirada de todos encima.

"bueno, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción en el primer día, pero que no se haga una costumbre" Peter paso y tomo uno de los asientos vacíos. Para él no fue muy difícil encontrar a Megan y Superboy, ya que claro él sabía quiénes eran en realidad, le sorprendió que haya aceptado la idea de usar lentes falsos para ocultar su identidad "ahora ¿Quién puede decirme más sobre Rhelasia?... ¿Marvin?" viendo al alumno distraído volver a la realidad y tartamudeando en busca de una respuesta.

"Eh… Señor Carr… ¿Sus fideos con pollo del general Gow son mejores?" todos en la clase no pudieron evitar reír ante la estúpida respuesta, inclusive el profesor.

"¿Alguien más?"

Algunos levantaron sus manos pero la voz de Conner los previo de cualquier oportunidad para hablar "la Rhelasia moderna fue creada en 1855 y gobernada por la dinastía Bokun hasta que fue dividida por las grandes potencias en Rhelasia del Norte y del Sur después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial"

Varios de sus alumnos se le quedaron viendo impresionados, a simple vista se pensaba que Conner no sería de la clase que sabe este tipo de cosas. Peter y Megan tenían sus sospechas, Cadmus pudo administrarle más que solo información básica para reemplazar a Superman, vaya a saber que tan listo es en realidad cuando no salta y ataca primero.

"pero ¿Por qué están peleando? Todos son humanos, quiero decir, rhelasianos ¿Cierto?"

"correcto en ambos casos" empezando a explicar más sobre la historia de Rhelasia.

" _en Marte no es diferente_ " la voz de Megan en su cabeza, hizo que Conner la mirara lo más disimuladamente posible " _la minoría marciana blanca es tratada ciudadanos de segunda por la mayoría verde, por supuesto yo soy verde, pero eso no lo hace correcto_ "

Peter podía ver a Megan, se veía afligida y triste. Desearía poder saber que le pasaba pero no podía hablarle a ese nivel emocional siendo que ella creía que ni siquiera se conocían, y el hacerlo también podía desencadenar los celos de Conner y no necesitaba eso, los necesitaba como amigos.

Pero eso siempre llevaba al mismo problema, quería decirle quien era. En todo su tiempo en este universo, no había encontrado rastros de alguien más llamado Peter Parker o de alguien que se viera como él, la Liga le había asegurado eso, pero el mostrarles su identidad ahora sería no solo una señal de confianza sino de encariñamiento con ellos. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría hasta que encontrara una forma de volver o vinieran por él.

Más tarde.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que Peter sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido de su universo, después de unas clases más, había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y sin su tía para que le cocinara y sin querer arriesgarse a salir envenado por su propia mano, tenía que hacer fila para conseguir su almuerzo con los demás. Al menos Flash no estaba ahí para quitarle el dinero.

Desde la fila podía ver las similitudes. Una mesa con algunas porristas y deportistas que supuso eran los populares, una mesa con patinadores, otra de claramente nerds y así seguía.

Luego de tener su almuerzo diviso una mesa vacía al fondo. Se sentó en ella viendo a los demás metidos en sus asuntos.

Extrañaba mucho a Mary Jane y a Harry en este momento, también a Ava, Danny y Luke, incluso podría llegar a decir

"¿Podemos sentarnos?" Peter despego la mirada de su comida para ver a Superboy y Megan con su comida esperando su respuesta.

"eh, si, claro"

"gracias, soy Megan Morse y él es Conner Kent, somos nuevos como tú"

"¿En serio? cool" Peter intento lo más que pudo de no reírse al escuchar el nombre del clon, el primer nombre le quedaba pero sabía que ninguno de los 2 sabia de donde venía el apellido, apostaría sus lanza redes a que fue idea de alguno de los miembros de la Liga. Lo que no pudo evitar fue tener una genuina sonrisa al estar con sus 2 amigos "entonces ¿son de Nueva York?"

"eh, no exactamente, vivimos algo lejos" intento responder Megan.

"¿empezaron el interrogatorio sin nosotros?" los 3 nuevos estudiantes vieron a Wendy y a Marvin acercarse y sentarse con ellos "¿así que tú eres el otro nuevo? Un placer, soy Wendy Harris"

"y yo Marvin White"

"un placer Peter Parker"

"Así que Peter, Conner y Megan ya nos contaron algo sobre ellos ¿Qué no dices tú? ¿De dónde eres?"

Aquí es donde el cerebro de Peter trabajaba doble turno pensando bien las respuestas para no arriesgar nada "bueno, solía vivir en Queens con mis tíos desde que soy pequeño, he estado yendo a otra escuela en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero por algunos… problemas tuve que cambiar de escuela"

"¿Vives con tus tíos? ¿Y tus padres?" pregunto Marvin con comida en su boca intentando no escupirla cuando sintió una patada de Wendy y Megan bajo la mesa. Conner también quiso hacerlo pero no quería romperle un hueso.

"no tienes que contestar si no quieres Peter ¿Cierto Marvin?" dijo la porrista asesinando con la mirada al patinador.

"descuida, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando era niño y me crie con mis tíos, pero… algo salió mal y… mi tío también murió, así que viví con tía un tiempo, ahora vivo solo en el departamento de un amigo en el centro, hasta que pueda resolver algunos problemas y volver con mi tía"

"¿Vives solo? Eso es asombroso amigo" dijo Marvin recibiendo 2 patadas más. Para el final del día sus piernas iban a tener muchos moretones.

"cambiemos tema ¿Qué haces para divertirte?"

"yo, eh, me gustan las cosas científicas, experimentos y esas cosas"

"¿En serio? No luces como un nerd" comento Conner.

"es la chaqueta, hace que cualquiera se vea bien" Peter estaba disfrutando del momento "pero hablando de estereotipos ¿Las porristas no se sientan con los deportistas de esa mesa y arroja malteadas a gente como yo?" señalando la respectiva mesa.

"alguien ha estado viendo demasiado capítulos de Glee"

"demándame, tengo experiencia previa con gente como esa"

"pues si eres tan nerd como dices debes cuidarte de Mal Duncan" Marvin se apoyó en Peter para señalarle al chico que los estaba mirando.

Peter perdió la sonrisa "¿hablas del que parece que quiere comerme vivo?" era perfecto, ya había encontrado el reemplazo de Flash Thompson.

"creo que es por Conner, casi pelean en la entrada" dijo Megan sintiéndose algo molesta.

Conner gruño levemente "ese idiota fue el que empezó"

" _fantástico, primer día de escuela y ya encontré a mi depredador natural, la suerte Parker damas y caballeros_ "

"Tal vez puedas destronar a Hartley" dijo Marvin.

"¿Quién?" preguntaron los 3 nuevos estudiantes.

"Hartley Rathaway" Wendy lo dijo con algo de desprecio en su voz, señalo a un chico alejado en otra mesa, usaba lentes, cabello castaño, ojos castaños, cabello del mismo color y algo desordenado, piel blanca y parecía comer su comida con demasiado modales para un adolecente.

"¿Por qué esta solo? Deberíamos ir con él" Megan estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Wendy lo detuvo.

"Se cree mejor que todos porque su padre es líder de una empresa y es el más listo de todo el colegio"

"es un idiota" dijo Marvin.

"si su padre es rico ¿Qué hace en una escuela pública de Midtown?" preguntó Conner.

"dicen que su padre lo mando para enseñarle humildad, pero creo que lo hizo para aumentar su inmenso ego"

Más tarde.

El resto del día fue normal, Peter disfruto de las clases de esta versión de su escuela. Obviamente cuando le toco la clase de deportes tuvo que caerse más de una vez, chocarse con otros y golpearse con varias cosas recibiendo varias risas e insultos. Él solo los ignoro como ya había hecho otras tantas veces.

Ahora estaba en su clase final del día, química. Estaba escuchando a su profesor, un hombre mayor, de piel oscura, calvo y algo corpulento, describiendo el procedimiento para la combinación de algunas sustancias y sus diferentes efectos. Su compañero de laboratorio era Conner, no sabía si estar feliz o no, en las misiones Conner no era el que más usaba la cabeza, pero a lo largo del día lo había visto responder a cosas que ni el sabia sorprendiendo a todos.

"Sr. Rathaway, podría pasar a hacer una demostración de cómo crear una reacción exitosa, si no es demasiado fácil para usted" dijo el profesor mirando a Hartley que en lugar de ver su clase estaba leyendo un libro. Miro al profesor con molestia, dejo su libro y paso al frente, escribió unas formulas en la pizarra y empezó a mesclar las sustancias sin siquiera mirar la fórmula de la pizarra otra vez.

Peter miraba la expresión de aburrimiento y superioridad de Hartley, empezaba a entender porque Wendy hablaba de él de esa forma.

Siguió mirando el químico que Hartley estaba formando, estaba por poner un polvo que sería la última sustancia.

Sentido Arácnido.

"¡No mescles eso!" grito Peter poniéndose de pie. Todo el salón estaba en silencio con las miradas en Peter que rápidamente se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

"¿Algo que le gustaría añadir?" dijo el profesor.

La mente de Peter estaba completamente en blanco "eh, bueno… pues, la formula está mal" se estaba arrepintiendo de decir eso.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Hartley frunciendo el ceño como si le hubieran dicho el peor de los insultos, pudiendo escuchar las pequeñas risas de sus compañeros porque lo corrigieron.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó el profesor ahora intrigado.

"Peter Parker"

"bueno Sr. Parker, porque no pasa y nos muestra cómo se hace"

Peter se quedó congelado un momento antes de pasar. Veía la fórmula que Hartley escribió buscando que es lo que había alertado a su sentido arácnido de eso formula, cuando encontró algo, un pequeño error, uno minúsculo, casi invisible se podría decir.

Lo borro de la pizarra para escribir algo en su lugar y después empezó a mesclar los químicos pero había cambiado la proporción de algunos y reemplazado otros.

Cuando finalmente unió los químicos en un tubo de ensayo propio, puso el mismo polvo que Hartley y al momento, la sustancia empezaba a cambiar de color de forma al azar, impresionando a sus compañeros y maestro.

"muy bien hecho Sr. Parker" dijo el profesor aplaudiendo a su alumno impulsando a los otros a que hagan lo mismo. Toda la atención positiva hacia sonreír a Peter al no escuchar ningún comentario de Flash.

"eso fue pura suerte, mi formula puede hacer lo mismo y mejor" dijo Hartley tomando sus químicos.

"¡Hartley no!" grito Peter pero ya era tarde, había mesclado el polvo con los químicos en su tubo de ensayo, pero al contrario que el de Peter este empezó a echar espuma de forma masiva.

Sentido Arácnido.

Rápidamente, Peter tomo el tubo de Hartley y lo metió dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio para cerrarlo de golpe. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo se escuchó una fuerte explosión que hizo que el cajón saliera disparado contra la pared y se rompiera.

Todos en el laboratorio se cubrían con sus brazos o bajo sus pupitres o detrás de otros compañeros. Ninguno decía una palabra o decía algo de la sorpresa, tanto de que el genio Hartley Rathaway se hubiera equivocado con algo así o de que el nuevo lo hubiera corregido.

"puedo decir que tiene futuro en la ciencia Sr. Parker" dijo el profesor volviendo a alagar al nuevo haciendo que Hartley apretara los dientes. El sonido de la campana de salida hizo reaccionar a todos haciendo que empezaran a juntar sus cosas "bueno clase, esos es todo por ahora, recuerden leer de la página 30 a la 33, ya pueden irse, excepto usted Sr. Rathaway, usted se quedara a limpiar este desastre" esta vez las risas y comentarios eran más audibles.

"¿Limpiar? Pero si fue él quien…"

"quien descubrió que su fórmula estaba mal y reacciono a tiempo para cubrirlo de la explosión que causo a pesar de la advertencia, además, si no lo hubiera hecho, esa explosión podría haberle hecho perder sus dedos, debería estarle más agradecido, considere esto una lección Sr. Rathaway, la escoba está en el armario, puede usarla sin hacerla explotar ¿verdad?"

Peter se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para salir por la puerta, sintiendo aun la mirada de Hartley en él y pudiendo escuchar como rechinaba los dientes.

"¡Amigo eso fue asombroso!" dijo Marvin saltando por detrás de Peter haciendo que casi se caiga "humillaste totalmente a Hartley Rathaway"

"e-e-esa no era mi intención" intento decir Peter.

"Peter ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Megan preocupada, acompañada por Conner y Wendy.

"tienes muy buenos reflejos Pete" dijo Wendy sorprendida.

"f-fue solo instinto" toda la atención estaba empezando a abrumar a Peter.

"hablando de reflejos ¿Lista para tu prueba Megan?"

"¡Por supuesto!" grito Megan totalmente emocionada.

"¿Prueba?" pregunto Peter confundido.

"Wendy le ofreció a Megan un hacer una prueba para las porristas" respondió Conner.

"¡Vamos, no quiero perder más tiempo!" Megan tomo las manos de Conner y Wendy para arrastrarlos hasta la cancha de Football de la escuela.

Marvin se despidió alejándose en su patineta, Peter decidió ver la prueba de la marciana. Escondido entre las gradas pudo ver la coreografía de Megan, no lo hacía nada mal. Se molestó un poco cuando vio a las otras porristas bañarla de pies a cabeza con una cubeta de agua, pero él sabía que era costumbre hacer una especie de ritual de iniciación.

Se preocupó cuando vio a Conner levantarse de golpe arrancando parte de las gradas por su ira pero cambio a una risa cuando lo vio tropezarse y caer fuera de las gradas.

" _oh Dios, si tan solo hubiera usado mi teléfono, Wally reiría por semanas_ " pensó Peter viendo la felicidad de Megan al ser aceptada en el grupo, solo esperaba que eso no la cambiara como a tantas otras personas. Se sintió tonto al pensar algo así de Megan.

Cuando estaba por irse a su deber como Spiderman vio a Conner cargar los libros de Megan, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que el clon kryptoniano no lo escuchara reírse ya que claramente no sabía lo que significaba en la secundaria. Eso le recordó que tenía que sacar unos libros de su casillero, junto con algunos elementos que tomo prestado del laboratorio para poder hacer más fluido de telaraña.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos para este momento así que no tuvo que preocuparse cuando guardo las cosas en su mochila.

Sentido Arácnido.

Algo lo había tomado de los brazos para aprisionarlo contra los casilleros detrás de él. Eran 2 chicos que reconoció de la mesa de deportistas los que lo sujetaban y frente a él estaba Mal Duncan tronando sus nudillos.

"miren lo que encontramos, es el aspirante a rey de los Nerds" dijo Mal.

" _oh por favor, no ahora_ " pensó Peter " _definitivamente extraño a Luke_ "

"Considera esto tu ritual de bienvenida" dijo Mal "la otra chica es ahora una porrista, así que ella y su novio 4 ojos son intocables, pero tú, eres un caso especial"

" _oh ¿Y ahora quien podrá defenderme?_ "

 ** _Predalienway: bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado-_**

 ** _Amanda: ¿Quieres dejar tu estúpido monologo? Necesitamos estar preparados- ella, yo y Harley estábamos hospedado en la un hotel, usando una de las habitaciones para organizar como salir de esta- necesitamos gente manipulable para que testifique a tu favor ¿Qué paso con tus Storm Troppres?_**

 ** _Predalienway: también me demandan- señalando una huelga de Storm Troppers por la ventana._**

 ** _Amanda: ¿Por qué?-_**

 ** _Predalienway: me negué a cumplir las demandas de su consejo, incapacidad por maternidad-_**

 ** _Harley: ¿Por maternidad?- sacando la cabeza por la ventana- pero si son todos hombres-_**


	15. Final de un Día

**_Muy bien, he vuelto después de tanto tiempo, lo lamento pero saben que como escritores hacemos lo que podemos con la falta de inspiración, ganas y demás cosas, actualizamos cuando podemos y es mejor hacerlo bien y tarde que rápido y como un montón de basura que comió basura y deshecho basura._**

 ** _Amanda: ¿Puedes dejar tu monologo? Estas agarrado hasta los testículos en este caso ¿Por qué acepte esto?-_**

 ** _Predalienway: porque si me salvabas de esta te devolvería a Harley-_**

 ** _Harley: ¡¿Que?!-_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 15: Final de un Día.

Universo 1610, torre Avenger.

"¡No, no, no!" Tony Stark, Ironman, grito levantándose de su silla y golpeando su escritorio con fuerza. Había papeles con diagramas, cálculos y diseños tirados por todo su laboratorio, el cesto de basura desbordaba de papeles y contenedores de comida chatarra. Su aspecto tampoco era el mejor, sin su casco puesto podía verse que no se había afeitado o peinado o arreglado en un tiempo, su armadura también parecía necesitar una lavada "¡Otra falla!" barriendo el escritorio con sus manos tirando aún más papeles "¡¿Y tú que estas mirando?!" grito a su casco vacío.

"eh, señor, le está hablando a su casco otra vez" dijo Jarvis llamando la atención de su creador.

"ya lo sé Jarvis" dejándose caer en su silla y clavar la mirada en el techo. La razón del porque el miembro de los Avengers estaba intentando encontrar una forma de traer al arácnido de vuelta. Recrear el accidente, encontrar una señal que pueda seguir, encontrar el universo donde termino, nada parecía funcionar. Y esto empezaba a afectarlo de diferentes formas.

La puerta de su laboratorio se abrió, dejando pasar al primer y único súper soldado, Steve Rogers, el Capitán América "Tony ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" deteniéndose a unos metros de Ironman y cubriéndose su nariz "¿Y cuándo rayos fue la última vez que te bañaste?"

"Ahora no Cap, estoy ocupado"

"Llevas mucho tiempo diciendo ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Basura, eso es lo que es, energía transdimensional, transporte multiversal, señales dimensionales, nada funciona, absolutamente nada"

"espera, espera Tony, un paso a la vez ¿De qué hablas?"

"Del chico araña, Spidermen o Spiderman o Iron Spider o como quiera que el chico se llame después de que le di la maldita armadura"

"Aun sin encontrar nada ¿eh?" el Capitán ya empezaba e preocuparse por su compañero, y no era el único, todos los otros Avengers estaban preocupándose por el hombre de hierro, si no estaba en una misión de los Avengers estaba encerrado en su laboratorio "Tony, no puedes seguir así"

"Claro que puedo, lo que no puedo es rendirme, el chico termino en otra dimensión por mi culpa y yo arreglo mis propios desastres"

"Tony, no eres el único que está intentando encontrarlo y lo sabes, no vas a encontrarlo en tu estado actual"

"Por favor, Shield tiene los recursos para intentarlo pero no la capacidad, y Reed Richards y su banda están tan ocupados viajando por el espacio o a otras dimensiones que no se molesta en buscar la correcta" no había dejado de escribir en ningún momento hasta que en las pantallas la palabra Erros apareció en todas "¡Maldición!" golpeando la mesa otra vez "¿Y tú de que te ríes?" gritándole a su casco otra vez.

Steve se le quedo mirando unos segundos con los ojos abiertos "suficiente, llamare a Pepper"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! ¡No llames a Pepper!" grito Tony desesperado.

"Señor, necesito informarle…"

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Una mujer llamada May Parker esta fuera de la torre queriendo hablar con usted, dice ser la Tía de Peter Parker" dijo la inteligencia artificial.

"¿De quién?"

"Peter Parker señor, Spiderman"

"¡¿Un pariente del chico vino a verme?! Dile que no estoy y que volveré en 1, no, en 2, no, en 10…"

Fuera de la Torre.

"¡¿En 10 años?!" grito May Parker cuando la pantalla frente a la puerta de la Torre Avenger le respondió.

"así es señora Parker ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?" preguntó Jarvis. May no le respondió, solo se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar mientras maldecía a Stark en su cabeza con palabras que jamás había usado frente a su sobrino.

"espere ¿Señora Parker?" una voz masculina la detuvo. May se dio vuelva para ver al mismísimo Capitán América frente a ella "lamento eso, Capitán Steve Rogers"

"si, lo sé, digo, todos saben quién es, eh, May Parker, Capitán" la tía de Peter empezaba a sentirse asfixiada con todas las cosas que últimamente le estaban pasando, y con las personas de la calle que se les quedaban viendo y no tardaban en sacar sus teléfonos.

"Pase, la llevare con Ironman"

Aun con solo estar en el ascensor de la Torre Avengers, May estaba sorprendida por el estilo, había visto la torre muchas veces en las noticias, pero nunca había visto algo del interior.

"Lamento lo que paso con su sobrino" dijo el Capitán, vio la expresión de tristeza en la cara de la mujer, supo cómo se sentía el perder a alguien porque cumplía con su deber.

"Gracias Capitán ¿Usted lo… conoció?" ella misma aun le costaba creerlo. Su sobrino era Spiderman, el mismo Spiderman que era llamado amenaza por el Daily Bugle todos los días, el que ella misma había dicho que no era muy buen ejemplo, en la cara de su sobrino. No sabía cómo sentirse con que le haya guardado ese secreto. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenia, todas las señales frente a ella, las explicaciones de su comportamiento durante el último año.

El que los nuevos amigos de Peter eran esos otros nuevos jóvenes héroes con los que se había visto a Spiderman tampoco lo podía creer. Le habían explicado la situación entera, de cómo Peter era el líder del nuevo equipo de Shield y como uno se habían involucrado con uno de los villanos de Ironman, haciendo que él mismo también se meta.

Comunicarse con Shield no era algo que podías hacer haciendo un llamado o pidiendo un favor, así que tuvo que hacer lo que estaba más a su alcance, aunque ese alcance estaba muy lejos también.

Los Amigos de Peter lo habían asimilado a su forma. Harry Osborn, el mejor amigo de Peter, estaba furioso, de que él no le hubiera contado su secreto sobre su doble identidad después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Secretamente para todos ellos, después de recibir la noticia, lo primero que hizo Harry fue ir a su hogar, para buscar una botella en su cuarto, una que contenía un líquido pegajoso negro que se movía como si estuviera vivo.

Gwen Stacy fue la que peor lo tomo, May la escucho maldecir como nunca antes había maldecido, igual a que si un marinero se golpeara el dedo pequeño del pie con un pedazo de Adamantium. La rubia se había encerrado en su habitación para llorar por un día entero. La epifanía la había golpeado, el haber llamado asesino a su amigo todo este tiempo cuando habían demostrado que quien había asesinado a su padre era un hombre disfrazado.

Y Mary Jane Watson, de los 3 fue quien mejor lo tomo, principalmente por el shock que esto le causaba. Se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta de que Peter era Spiderman, también por haber apoyado tanto a Jameson, estaba en contra de las acusaciones hacia el arácnido pero enterándose de que era su amigo quien estaba bajo la máscara, le hacía querer derribar el enorme televisor del Bugle cada vez que lo escuchaba en la calle.

"No, solo sabía de él por los medios" respondió el Capitán haciendo que May volviera a la Tierra.

"¿Estaba de acuerdo con Jameson?"

"No, podría haber sido mejor sin tantos daños a la propiedad pública, pero es un buen chico, aprenderá"

"gracias Capitán"

"Señora Parker, se cómo se debe estar sintiendo, pero Ironman…"

"Yo lidiare con el Sr. Stark, Capitán, y es mi última palabra" las duras y rígidas palabras de la tía de Peter hicieron que el súper soldado se quedara callado.

"Si señora" el Capitán pudo sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su espina, supo que sería mejor para todos si no contradecía a la mujer.

El ascensor se detuvo lentamente para abrir sus puertas y mostrar el desastre que era el laboratorio de Ironman. Lo único que faltaba era Ironman.

"es… pintoresco" dijo May cubriendo su nariz y teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba.

"Jarvis ¿Dónde está Ironman?" pregunto Steve.

"el señor Stark no dejo la habitación"

"¿Entonces dónde está?" Steve busco con la mirada y vio las piezas de la armadura que usaba en el piso, haciendo que se pregunte a donde iría sin su armadura.

"El señor Stark me pidió que no le dijera"

"vaya hierro que hay en el hombre" comento May mirando las armaduras que estaban al fondo de la habitación, que parecían ser lo único intacto.

"vamos a la cocina señora Parker, debe estar escondido en el escondite de los dulces de Hulk"

Desconocido para ellos, Tony Stark, uno de los Avengers fundadores que se enfrentó contra el ejército Chitauri y Galactus, estaba escondido dentro de una de sus armaduras en la habitación mirando a los w a punto de irse.

" _hahahaha, soy un genio_ " pensó Tony viéndolos a través del visor de la armadura, pero sintió como empezaba a picarle la nariz " _¡Oh, no, no, no!_ " intento contenerse pero "¡Achu!"

Ambas personas se voltearon para ver a la armadura de la que había salido el sonido.

" _¡Oh, rayos!_ "

Tierra 1, Taipéi.

"La Liga de Asesinos te quiere muerto" dijo Red Arrow. El arquero estaba en la habitación del hotel en la que Lex Luthor se hospedaba como árbitro político, mientras este dejaba que su asistente y chofer, Mercy, le atara la corbata.

"¿No lo quieren todas las Ligas?" dijo Lex

"o es solo Cheshire, es el Sportsmaster y el mismísimo Ra's Al Ghul" dijo Red Arrow preguntándose porque siquiera se molestaba en decirle todo esto.

"no me sorprende, Ra's es más o menos un competidor mío"

"tal vez deba hacerme a un lado y ver como se acaban entre sí"

"tu intento de pragmatismo es, digamos, adorable, pero la cumbre y la paz están en juego ¿Recuerdas? Aumentaremos la seguridad" dijo Luthor confiado mientras Mercy sacudía el polvo de su traje y lo estiraba para sacar las arrugas.

"tengo un mejor plan"

Cumbre de Paiz de Taipéi.

La sala entera tenía un estilo oriental, estatuas de antiguos guerreros sosteniendo sus armas, las columnas con dragones enroscándose. Al fondo de la habitación había una larga mesa con los representantes de cada lado, junto con sus guardias, y Lex Luthor en medio, con Red Arrow detrás de él. Frente a ellos estaban los camarógrafos ya sea filmando o tomando fotos.

"¡La reunificación es impensable!" grito el representante de Rhelasia Norte.

"caballeros, eso es pura retórica, a pesar de sus diferencias, aun comparten un reconocimiento por muchas cosas, como el arte exquisito de la ceremonia rhelasiana del té" luego de hacer una seña, una mujer usando un atuendo oriental camino por la sala empujando un carro con bajilla del mismo estilo y el té humeante.

"ya llegaste demasiado lejos" dijo un chico con una sudadera gris y jeans que le daba la espalda a la chica del té "Cheshire" el chico se dio vuelta rebelándose como Aqualad y sacando sus aqua varitas.

La sola mención del nombre alerto a todos los periodistas haciéndolos correr mientras guardias y a Red Arrow apuntaban a la mujer del té

Cheshire frunció el ceño bajo el maquilla para luego empujar con fuerza el carro. Aqualad se apresuró a cruzar los brazos antes de que una gran explosión cubriera la sala. Fuera del edificio todos los civiles pudieron ver la explosión haciendo volar los fragmentos de vidrios rotos varios metros.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Cheshire salió de su escondite detrás de una de las columnas pero el resultado la decepciono. Entre ella y los rhelasianos había un enorme muro de agua siendo sostenido por Aqualad, quien tenía las mangas y parte de la sudadera rotas por la onda expansiva de la explosión revelando su uniforme debajo.

"se acabó Cheshire" dijo Red Arrow a un lado del compañero de Aqualad, sin dejar de apuntar a la asesina.

"eso piensas tú" dijo Cheshire sacando sus sais de entre su ropa. Ambos héroes estaban por atacar pero un ruido los detuvo, uno que se hizo cada vez más fuerte, el viento empezó a hacerse cada vez más violento hasta que vieron un helicóptero frente a las ventanas rotas, en el cual estaban Sportsmaster acompañado por ninjas miembros de la Liga de Asesinos.

"toma a Sportsmaster" dijo Red Arrow. Ambos representantes de Rhelasia ordenaron a sus guardias atacar a los ninjas que se bajaban del helicóptero "Cheshire es mía"

"tan territorial y solo es nuestra tercera cita" dijo Cheshire usando sus sai para desviar una flecha hacia ella mientras Aqualad formaba sus espadas para pelear contra Sportsmaster.

Muchos de los guardias, tanto de los rhelasianos como de la guardia personal de Lex Luthor intentaban derribar a Sportsmaster pero con un solo golpe este los derribaba. Aqualad fue el único que pudo darle un golpe cuando transformo sus espadas en látigos con mazas en la punta mientras Sportsmaster usaba una jabalina como arma.

Red Arrow disparaba flechas sin parar mientras Cheshire las esquivaba o las detenía con sus sais.

"llamaste a uno de tus compañeritos" dijo Cheshire apoyándose en una rodilla con ambos sais en alto "¿no me dijiste que ellos no estaban en tu liga?" dando saltos hacia atrás.

Sportsmaster arrojo una esfera hacia los rhelasianos que Aqualad detuvo encerrándola en agua para que esta explotara, pero el asesino aprovecho la oportunidad para derribar al atlante de un golpe mientras sus armas se volvían solo agua. Sportsmaster soltó una esfera metálica con bolas más pequeñas agrietando el suelo, que sostenía de una soga elástica. La hizo girar varias veces antes de soltarla hacia Aqualad que apenas pudo esquivarla rodando en el suelo.

Cansado de fallar, Red Arrow empezó a usar su arco para pelear mano a mano contra Cheshire. Esta dio un salto hacia atrás para luego arrojar estrellas ninja hacia el arquero, que detuvo haciendo que estas se clavaran en su arco.

"no está mal muchacho" dijo Sportsmaster usando una espada de esgrima para pelear contra las espadas de agua de Aqualad "mejor de lo que tu equipo estuvo en Santa Prisca o Bialya"

"¿Cómo supiste?" esto preocupaba a Aqualad, él y el equipo se habian encontrado con Sportsmaster en Santa Prisca pero como se había enterado de la misión de Bialya era un misterio.

"digamos que tengo una fuente adentro, muy adentro" respondió el asesino. Desconocido para el atlante, Roy había escuchado cada palabra.

"Aqualad, apresuremos esto" Red Arrow se apresuró a separarse de Cheshire para poder disparare una flecha explosiva cerca de los rociadores contra incendios del techo, haciendo que estos se liberen. Con la ayuda de Aqualad, los rociadores se soltaron liberando más agua, empezando a inundar el suelo del edificio, pero esta empezó a retroceder hacia el atlante que formo una enorme serpiente marina que derribaba miembro tras miembro de la Liga de Asesinos.

La serpiente de agua estaba a punto de derribar a Sportsmaster pero Cheshire se puso frente a él, se puso su macara de gato y arrojo una bomba dentro de la boca de la serpiente que la hizo explotar y libero una nube de humo.

Los jóvenes héroes miraban de un lado a otro esperando cualquier cosa, pero de entre el humo uno de los ninjas salto sobre ellos apuntando hacia los rhelasianos con sus espadas desenvainadas.

"Mercy" dijo Lex haciendo que su asistente le apuntara al ninja con el brazo, el cual rompió la manga derecha de su traje cuando de su codo hacia adelanta se separó en cuatro placas diferentes y su palma hacia arriba, mostrando un cañón. Este mostro un poco de electricidad antes de disparar un rayo de energía hacia el ninja que lo envió contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Una vez se disipo el humo, Aqualad y Red Arrow miraban de un lado a otro buscando algún otro asesino que haya quedado pero no había nadie.

Voltearon para ver a los representantes de Rhelasia maravillados por el brazo bionico de Mercy mientras este volvía a la normalidad.

"le da nuevo significado a la carrera armamentista ¿No es así?" dijo Lex viendo a Mercy haciendo girar su muñeca con normalidad escuchándose un leve sonido metálico.

"esa tecnología es muy impresionante Luthor" dijo Singh Manh Li de Rhelasia del Norte estrechando la mano del calvito.

"les debemos nuestras vidas señor" dijo el ministro Tseng de Rhelasia del Sur.

"¿Le deben la vida a él?" dijo Red Arrow completamente indignado.

Más tarde.

"si, un golpe maestro de Lex Luthor, bajo su liderazgo, Rhelasia del Norte y del Sur están firmando un tratado, el cual finalmente podría encaminarlas hacia la reunificación" dijo Cat Grant junto a otros periodistas frente a la los representantes y Lex Luthor mientras firmaban los papeles.

"no puedo creer que le hayamos hecho un favor a Lex Luthor" dijo Red Arrow con un mal sabor de boca. Ambos héroes se les quedaron mirando hasta que no pudieron más y decidieron salir del edificio.

"no a Lex Luthor, a la paz" contradijo Aqualad intentado ver el lado positivo, lo cual no era para nada fácil cuando estás del mismo lado que el hombre que odia a Superman más que a nada en el mundo. Una vez afuera, retomaron su conversación "más allá de eso, si Ra's y la Liga de Asesinos querían sabotear la cumbre, la firma del tratado deja irrelevante su contrato, se acabó"

"¿Ah sí? Oí lo que dijo Sportsmaster ¿Crees que hay un infiltrado en tu equipo pasándoles información?"

"no puedo descartar la posibilidad, lo investigare, en silencio" le respondió el atlante confundido y dolido ante la posibilidad de un traidor entre sus amigos.

"¿No les dirás?"

"no quiero que la unidad se deshaga por sospechas sin base, y si hay un infiltrado no quiero alertarlo o alertarla"

"buena suerte con eso" Red Arrow se despidió dándose vuelta pero el atlante lo detuvo a unos pasos.

"un momento amigo mío, esta noche podrías haberle pedido ayuda a Green Arrow o a la Liga de la Justicia, en su lugar tu primer instinto fue llamar a la cueva"

"Tienes razón, el equipo merece… todo mi respeto, aun me estoy acostumbrando a trabajar solo, pero si me necesitan, ahí estaré"

Nueva York, Escuela Midtown.

Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe.

Era lo que se escucha por los pasillos de la escuela Midtown. Mal Duncan, junto con 2 de sus compañeros, golpeaba a nuestro vecino amigable, Peter Parker o Spiderman, sin piedad. A este punto tenía un ojo morado, su labio estaba partido, un corte en su mejilla izquierda y parte de su cara estaba roja por los golpes.

"¿Cómo es que aun estas consiente?" pregunto Mal en voz alta sorprendido.

Peter solo lo miro antes de escupir a un costado una mescla de sangre y saliva "haría esto todo el día"

"hey, es tu cara" Mal volvió a levantar el puño pero algo lo sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca evitando que se mueva. Giro la cabeza para ver a Conner Kent furioso "Suéltame antes de que te dej" no pudo terminar cuando Conner lo golpeo directo en la cara enviándolo hasta la pared y quedando inconsciente.

Uno de los compañeros de Mal intento golpear a Conner pero este detuvo el puño con su mano, lo empezó a apretar con fuerza haciendo que el jugador se doble por el dolor hasta que el pelinegro le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago y luego lo sujeto de la cabeza para golpearla contra los casilleros quedando atontado.

El último miro a Conner con temor. El súper clon amago hacia adelante, asustando aún más al último en pie, para que soltara a Peter, hiciera reaccionar a su compañero y como pudieron entre ambos cargaron a Mal fuera del colegio.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Conner dándole la mano a Peter para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"si, gracias por la ayuda" dijo Peter apoyándose en los casilleros. No habían sido los golpes más duros que le habían dado, aun recordaba su primer encuentro con Kingpin o Rhino, pero no podía demostrarlo.

"¡Oh por Dios!" la voz de Megan llamo la atención de los 2, la nueva porrista aún estaba algo mojada por el ritual de iniciación "¿Qué te paso?"

"eh…"

"Duncan y sus matones lo estaban golpeando" respondió Conner cruzándose de brazos y obviamente molesto.

"¿Ellos que?"

"créanme, se ve peor de lo que se siente" Peter intentaba convencerlos pero no parecían querer escucharlo.

"tenemos que decirle a alguien, algún profesor o el director o…"

"no funcionara" Peter interrumpió a Megan confundiéndola "no tenemos pruebas de que fueron ellos"

"¿Con tu cara no basta?" comento Conner.

"podría haber sido cualquier estudiante, ellos no son los únicos con musculo suficiente" esto no parecía conformar a sus compañeros de equipo "hey, tranquilos, no es la primera vez que tengo un bravucón tras de mí, puedo sobrevivir"

"al menos déjanos acompañarte, solo para estar seguros" Peter lo pensó por un momento, él tenía pensado salir como Spiderman para 'encontrarse' con ellos de la nada y sería difícil ahora, pero sabía que Megan insistirá hasta que aceptara.

"pues espero que les guste caminar" Peter tomo sus cosas y los 3 empezaron a caminar.

Megan esta aun sorprendida, sabia por los programas de televisión que había visto que en las escuelas existían grupos de estudiantes que intimidaban a otros, pero jamás pensó que a este nivel. Podía sentir la furia de Superboy aun latente, pero en parte se alegró que el producto de esa furia haya sido el ver a su nuevo amigo siendo atacado, o al menos espero que lo considerara un amigo.

No era como lo tenía planeado, pero Peter aprovecho la ocasión para mostrarles parte de la gran manzana. Megan estaba fascinada por todas las tiendas, atracciones para turistas y la cantidad de luces de la ciudad. Peter sonreía al verla comprar recuerdos y artículos de la calle como camisetas, una pequeña Estatua de la Libertad, e incluso le compro una gorra a Conner que decía 'Yo amo Nueva York'

Cuando vio que estaban cerca del departamento, intentaba convencerlos de que ya podían irse, pero no puedo evitar que vieran el edificio donde estaba viviendo, tanto como tampoco pudo evitar el que Megan se ofreciera a intentar ayudarle con las heridas con heridas en su cuerpo. Miro a Conner en busca de ayuda pero hubiese jurado de que el clon se estaba riendo de él.

Conner y Megan se admiraron aún más el lugar cuando lo vieron por dentro. Peter dejo que la marciana hiciera lo que pudiera en limpiarle los cortes en el rostro y en tratar de disimular el ojo morado.

"no soy muy buena maquillando, hice mi mejor" Megan le dio un espejo a Peter para que se viera, el ojo ya no estaba morado, más bien parecía que su ojo había estado horas bajo el sol con un bronceado en comparación con el resto de su piel. Peter levanto sus ojos para ver a Conner intentando no reírse.

"es perfecto Megan" mintió Peter, no tenía el corazón para decirle la verdad a la marciana.

"Así que ¿aquí vives?" dijo Conner observando todo el departamento.

"sí, claro, es decir, solo es temporal" Peter respondió tan rápido como pudo, no quería echarlos, le encantaba tener a sus amigos con pero no estaba preparado para una visita tan rápida, y si apenas podía cubrir su vida con la Tía May no quería ni sabe cómo lo haría con alguien que lee las mentes.

"para ser un departamento de soltero es más limpio de lo que pensé"

"cuando creces con mi tía, créeme, aprendes de este tipo cosas" empezaba a sentirse cómodo, hasta que la presión se le bajo de golpe, cuando vio su juego de química con el que hacia su fluido de telaraña en una esquina.

"¿Seguro que estas bien? Estas algo pálido" pregunto Megan.

"por supuesto, por supuesto, solo necesito estirarme un poco" apresurándose a levantarse para ponerse entre ellos y sus químicos.

"¿y qué es eso?" preguntó Conner.

"¿Qué cosa?" Peter hacia todo lo posible para poder calmarse, no necesitaba que Conner notara el repentino aumento de su ritmo cardiaco.

"eso" señalando lo que intentaba ocultar.

"oh, eso, es solo un viejo juego de química que he estado usando para hacer unos experimentos"

"impresionante, tengo un amigo que le encanta la ciencia ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"eh, es un acelerante… del crecimiento de plantas"

"¿Con productos pegajosos? Parece algo plástico" dijo Conner.

"es para… ¿Plantas de plásticos?" ahora se ganó la mirada de extrañes de ambos invitados "hay muchos fanáticos de las plantas de plástico, como, alérgicos o… solteros…"

"ok… mejor nos vamos y tú, descansa, y nos veremos mañana" dijo Megan caminando hacia la puerta con Conner.

"me parece absolutamente perfecto" dijo Peter dejándose caer en el sillón de golpe, haciendo que su mochila se caiga al suelo y de esta saliera parte de su macara. Miro de un lado a otro, y tan rápido como pudo la arrojo hacia arriba y la pego con la telaraña disparada del lanzador bajo su manga.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Megan habiendo escuchado algo.

"absolutamente nada, nos vemos mañana" Peter cerró la puerta, con llave y cerradura, y se dejó caer en el suelo pudiendo volver a respirar tranquilo. Miro el reloj en su teléfono, pronto seria hora de la reunión del equipo. Miro hacia arriba a su máscara pegada "¿Ahora cómo te saco de ahí?"

Monte Justicia.

"Spiderman B08" dijo la computadora de la cueva a la vez que el arácnido entraba a por el tubo Zeta.

"hey Spidey, que bueno que… ¿Qué tienes en la cara?" pregunto Robin junto al resto del equipo que veían al arácnido quitarse restos de telaraña de la máscara.

"uno de mis cartuchos exploto, muy gracioso ¿de qué hablaban?" intentando cambiar de tema.

"Megan nos contaba sobre su primer día de clases" respondió Artemisa con una sonrisa al ver el humor de su compañero.

"si, y bueno, hice una prueba para porrista ¡Me dejaron entrar en el equipo!"

"genial, una porrista" dijo la rubia algo sarcástica.

"felicidades Megan" dijo Aqualad.

"¿Crees poder mostrarnos el uniforme Megaliciosa?"dijo Kid Flash acercándose a la marciana.

"lo siento Wally, aun no me lo han dado ¡Oh! también hay otro chico nuevo, Peter Parker, parece agradable, algo tímido, pero muy inteligente, evito que el más listo de la escuela hiciera explotar algo en el laboratorio de la escuela"

"suena algo nerd" dijo Spiderman intentando no romper si mascara.

"mira quien habla" respondió la arquera.

"parece que los deportistas se lo van a comer vivo" dijo Kid Flash desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer con una bolsa de papas fritas.

"un poco tarde para eso" comento Superboy cruzado de brazos.

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Conner lo encontró golpeado por unos bravucones antes de que él lo salvara" respondió la marciana.

"Superboy, defensor de los nerds" dijo Kid Flash con las manos en el aire como si imaginara un título, ignorando el gruñido del clon kryptoniano.

"a mí me parece dulce lo que Conner hizo por Peter" las mejillas de Megan se oscurecieron un poco más cuando elogio a su compañero.

"que no se acostumbre, no estaré salvándole el trasero siempre"

"no sean tan duros, creo que él su amigo nuevo puede hacerlo" dijo Spiderman.

"por favor, sin ofender, pero si es tan listo y tímido, lo encerraran en los casilleros la mitad del resto del año, mañana repetirá la rutina"

"¿Quieres apostar?" estirando la mano hacia la compañera de Green Arrow.

"hecho" estrechando la mano del arácnido.

"atención equipo" la voz de Batman les llamo la atención a todos. Se pusieron aún más rígidos cuando a un lado del murciélago estaba no solo Red Tornado y el Detective Marciano, sino también Superman.

Spiderman pudo mirar a Superboy, y sentir la tensión en el aire cuando vio a Superman en la misma habitación. Sabía que ninguno de los 2 había tenido mucha comunicación desde que se conocieron. No le parecía justo que tratara a Conner de esa forma, tal vez si pudiera hablar con Clark pudiera convencerlo de al menos hacer un intento.

"Esta es una misión especial, el pasado 4 de julio 4 villanos de hielo perpetraron ataques simultáneos" dijo Batman haciendo aparecer pantallas holográficas con las imágenes de los 4 villanos "Mr. Frio, Carámbano Jr., Killer Frost y Capitán Frio, fueron capturados fácilmente, demasiado fácil"

" _¿Es que cada héroe tiene un villano con temporada de invierno?_ " dijo Spiderman en la conexión mental del equipo.

" _ríete todo lo que quieras, quiero ver como sonríes cuando uno te convierta en un helado de araña_ " dijo Kid Flash.

" _ignóralo, está molesto porque el Capitán Frio le congelo los calzones_ " dijo Robin haciendo que los demás se rían y disimulen sus rostros.

" _¡Viejo! Eso era un secreto_ "

"Leonard Snart y Frost fueron enviados a la nueva penitenciara de Belle Reve, hecha especialmente para súper criminales, Carambano Jr. de 17 años fue enviado a una instalación juvenil, Mr. Frio a su celda habitual en el asilo de Arkham pero solicito ser declarado legalmente cuerdo y Jr demando para ser juzgado legalmente como adulto, como resultado ambos aguardan su traslado a Belle Reve, lo que parece ser fue su meta desde el principio" explico Batman con el mismo tono de siempre "Superboy y Miss Martian entraran a la prisión a descubrir porque"

"¿Quién sabrá sus identidades dentro de la prisión?" preguntó Aqualad.

"nadie, no estamos seguros de que le personal de prisión no este comprometido, lo que me lleva a 2 en particular" Batman hizo desaparecer las pantallas con los villanos para mostrar la una imagen de un hombre adulto, calvo, con barba y lentes algo oscuros "el Dr. Hugo Strange, antiguamente el doctor en jefe del asilo Arkham, Robin y yo lo investigábamos por su involucración en experimentos con los pacientes, cuando Belle Reve fue terminada, fue contratado como el psiquiatra de la prisión"

"¿A quién se le ocurrió darle paso libre a Strange a una prisión llena de supervillanos?"

"la segunda persona involucrada con Belle Reve, Amanda Waller" una vez más, Batman hizo aparecer otra pantalla con el rostro de una mujer adulta, de color con algo de peso y una expresión de seriedad absoluta. Varios en el equipo se alteraron cuando escucharon el nombre de la mujer.

"em, disculpen damas y caballeros" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención al levantar la mano "pero ¿Podrían explicarnos a algunos quien es esa mujer y porque parecen querer ir al baño?"

Batman lo miro por un segundo antes de explicar "Amanda Waller fue la líder del proyecto Cadmus hace tiempo, cuando este se volvió público, cedió el control, ella fue la fundadora de Belle Reve y también es su alcaide, es inteligente y en extremo despiadada, tiene influencia en todos los rangos políticos y tiene una visión poco agradable hacía los metahumanos y la Liga de la Justicia, por eso ustedes 2 deben tener cuidado si llegan a encontrase con Strange o Waller"

Metropolis, Lex Corp, Oficina de Lex Luthor.

"eso salió bien" dijo Lex sirviéndose whisky en pequeño vaso con hielo para luego tomar otro vaso y hacer lo mismo "tanto Li como Tseng estaban impresionados con el equipo de Mercy y literalmente están creyéndose lo de la paz" tomando ambos vasos para beber de uno y entregar el otro a su invitado, Ra's Al Ghul "nuestro plan de asegurar la reunificación final de Rhelasia bajo la guía política y económica de Lex Corp, es todo un éxito"

"y así otro rincón del mundo" dijo Ra's chocando su vaso con el de Luthor "ve la luz"

 ** _Bien es todo por ahora, en esta semana termino las primeras clases así que tal vez tenga más tiempo para escribir o no, dependiendo de lo que tenga que hacer._**

 ** _She-Hulk: señoría quisiera llamar a mi primer testigo, Spiderman-_**

 ** _Predalienway: oooooh, mi personaje principal, estoy a salvo-_**

 ** _Amanda: ¿En serio lo crees?-_**

 ** _She-Hulk: señor Spiderman, dígale al jurado como describiría al señor Predalien-_**

 ** _Spiderman: brutal, digo, me tiene en la mayoría de su fics, claro que me halaga, pero es una cosa tras otra, no tengo descanso, y cuando lo tengo se olvida por completo de los otros fics ¡Estoy en uno con un harem! ¿Saben lo difícil que es asimilar eso?-_**

 ** _Predalienway: ¡Rata traidora! ¡Ya verás lo que te espera!-_**

 ** _She-Hulk: ¡Objecion, esta amenazando al testigo!-_**

 ** _Juez: señor predalien, queda advertido- golpeando con su martillo._**

 ** _Amanda: ¡Objeción señoría! Mi cliente hace tanto como puede por algo por lo que no le pagan-_**

 ** _Juez: a lugar-_**

 ** _Amanda: y ese es un jurado que obviamente no le conviene a mi cliente- señalando al jurado que resultaron ser todos Stormtroppers-_**


	16. Prision Break

**_Bueno, aquí estamos una vez más, con un nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo, sé que siempre me disculpo, pero ahora que estoy por terminar la escuela tendré más tiempo para los fics._**

 ** _Espero que les guste este capítulo especial, que yo considero especial._**

 ** _Aquí vamos:_**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 16: Prisión Break

"entonces ¿Estás listo para tu gran debut en el teatro de Belle Rave?" pregunto a Spiderman a Superboy. Él, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian y Batman estaban escondidos en un viejo almacén en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. La razón de esto es que como parte del plan para meter a Conner y Megan a la prisión de supervillanos más grandes de todas, es que afuera del almacén, Superman y el Detective Marciano estaban peleando contra 2 nuevos supervillanos adolescentes de Nueva Orleans, auto proclamados los Hermanos Terror.

Superboy estaba disfrazado como Tommy Terror, musculosa blanca, pantalones negros con botas del mismo color, tirantes rojos, una cadena con candado alrededor del cuello y su cabello había sido estilizado para parecerse al del supervillano.

"me veo ridículo" dijo Superboy acomodándose la ropa. Todos escucharon el estruendo del choque en la pelea, pero era de esperarse cuando 2 personas con súper fuerza pelean. Superboy miro el techo sin expresión alguna como siempre pero Peter pudo ver a través de eso, sabía que estaba mirando a Superman con alguna de sus tantas visiones especiales.

El súper clon había intentado entablar una conversación con el kryptoniano original tan fácilmente como podía con sus habilidades sociales, pero este simplemente había cortado con la conversación siquiera antes de que pudiera comenzar.

Peter sintió pena por Conner, no estaba la de acuerdo en la forma que Superman lo trataba, como si no existiera o algo así, pero comprendía un poco su actitud, no es fácil descubrir que una malvada corporación hizo un clon tuyo para destruirte y/o reemplazarte. Quien sabe cómo reaccionaría él si hicieran uno o más clones.

"hey Conner ¿Qué te parece si luego de esta misión tu y yo descubrimos quien puede rockear mejor usando la pantalla de la Cueva?" dijo Spiderman haciendo como si tocara una guitarra de verdad.

"no toco la guitarra o cualquier otro instrumento"

Spidey paso su brazo por los hombros de Conner "¿Quién dijo algo de una guitarra real? Hablo de enloquecer al público del Guitar Hero"

"jamás he jugado video juegos" respondió con el mismo tono seco.

Peter abrió los ojos bajo su macara, sabía que no hacía mucho dentro de la cueva pero esperaba que al menos sus compañeros de equipo intentaran algo así "¿Tu qué? No importa, cuando termine contigo serás todo un Marty McFly"

"¿Cómo quién?"

"en serio ¿Qué clase de programa educativo tiene Cadmus?"

Miss Martian y Aqualad sonrieron a los intentos de Spiderman de entablar una amistad con Superboy, cosa que no era muy fácil dada su actitud.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"atención gente, parece que algo se avecina" advirtió Spiderman haciendo que todos se pusieron en posición. Momentos después el techo fue atravesado por ambos Hermanos Terror dejando agrietado el suelo, ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente pero Spiderman y Aqualad saltaron por detrás para colocarles un collar negro ajustado al cuello para luego sujetarlos de los brazos. Superman y el Detective Marciano entraron por los mismos agujeros.

"¿Creen que pueden detenernos?" dijo Tommy Terror siendo sostenido por Spiderman, intento liberarse pero no podía, su súper fuerza ya no estaba "pero, pero… yo acabo de luchar con Superman"

"felicidades" dijo Superboy saliendo de un escondite acompañado por Miss Martian "eso es más tiempo de calidad de lo que me ha dado" sin importarle que el kryptoniano estuviera ahí.

"viejo ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Tommy confundido al ver a alguien vestido como él.

"somos los representantes de los Gemelos Fantásticos y los están demandando por plagiar su estilo de hermandad" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Recibiste tu inspiración hermana Tuppens?" dijo Superboy mientras la marciana se acercaba a la mujer Terror, sus ojos brillaron con un tono verde por un momento antes de que cambiara de forma y fuera idéntica a Tuppens Terror.

"creo que sí, hermano Tommy" respondió Megan con la voz de Tuppens.

"¿Alguien podría explicarnos que está pasando?" ambos hermanos vieron a Batman aparecer de la nada.

"es simple" el murciélago de Gotham puso los mismo collares en los cuellos de Conner y Megan "ellos están arrestados"

Más Tarde

Peter Parker estaba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva Midtown, pensando en la excusa que diría por sus 2 compañeros para decir que no estarían en clases mientras ignoraba los susurros no muy disimulados que los demás estudiantes decían al verlo con el ojo morado.

No estaba tan preocupado por los rumores o por la gran posibilidad de que Mal Duncan vuelva buscando la revancha, sino que le preocupaban sus 2 compañeros en prisión. Les habían explicado que los collares que les pusieron estaban hechos individualmente para cada prisionero en Belle Rave, así que tendrían sus poderes aunque no los puedan usar.

Sabía que la prisión era un lugar horrible pero una llena con los supervillanos más grandes de diferentes héroes era algo demasiado peligroso, solo podía esperar que todo fuera bien y sus amigos salieran lo más pronto posible.

"¡Hey Parker!"

" _¿Por qué me odias suerte Parker?_ " al darse vuelta vio a Mal Duncan con un ojo morado pero que el que él tenía, caminando furioso hacia él mientras los demás estudiantes se apartaban de su camino. Jamás había deseado tanto el estar en compañía del súper clon.

"Tú y yo tenemos algo que terminar" dijo Mal acorralándolo contra los casilleros.

"por favor Mal, tú me dejaste un ojo morado, Conner te dejo un ojo morado ¿No podemos dejarlo en un empate?"

"cierra la boca y dime donde está tu amigo" Mal intento sujetarlo de la ropa pero una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca.

"vamos hombre, deja al chico en paz" dijo otro estudiante con la misma altura y musculatura que Mal, también tenía la piel oscura y el cabello extremadamente cortó, usaba una camiseta blanca con la sudadera del equipo de la escuela.

"no te metas en esto Stone"

"si eso quieres puedo hablar con el entrenador, estoy seguro que querrá meterse" Mal se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido hasta que se soltó del agarra y se fue por otro pasillo "¿Estas bien amigo?"

"si, no se veía tan rudo"

"Duncan es eso, mucho ladrar poco morder ¿Eres el nuevo no?"

"Si, Peter Parker" extendiendo su mano.

"Víctor Stone" estrechando la mano de Peter.

"me hablaron de ti, eres el nuevo que humillo a Rathaway"

"¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso? Nunca quise humillarlo o quitarle el título del más inteligente de la escuela, solo vi un error y lo corregí"

"un explosivo error" dijo Víctor con una risa.

"lo que es más sorprendente es que un miembro del equipo de la escuela defienda, al nuevo rey nerd"

"le advertí a Duncan sobre esto si no quería quedar fuera del equipo"

"eres extremadamente optimista pero el día que saquen al mariscal de campo del equipo por molestar al nuevo sabelotodo"

"Mal solo es el mariscal cuando yo estoy enfermo, que fue esta semana" Peter se detuvo en sorpresa.

"¿El mariscal y hablas con un nerd? Hablando de romper estereotipos"

Durante el resto del día Peter y Víctor se conocieron más, en un momento les explico a Wendy y Marvin el porque Conner y Megan no estaban, Marvin se la paso diciendo lo asombros que era Víctor y llamándolo Victorioso, al parecer un sobrenombre que le habían dado los fanáticos y haciendo bromas sobre el ojo morado de Peter para que Wendy luego lo golpeara en la cabeza.

Al salir Wendy prácticamente arrastro a Peter y Marvin a salir por un café, Víctor se quedó debido a una práctica importante. Peter quiso aprovechar para poder acostumbrarse a la ciudad, aun había varias partes de esta que no podía recordar. Muchos criminales casi se escaparon por haber confundido un callejón con un pasillo.

Ahora los 3 estaban en una cafetería riéndose.

"oh, vamos, no fue tan gracioso" dijo Marvin con la cabeza algo baja.

"por favor Marvin, hasta tú tienes que admitir que fue ridículo intentar impresionar a esa chica patinando con la cabeza" dijo Peter.

"creo que pudo haber salido mejor si no hubieras tirado su café en su blusa" continuo Wendy con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Hey, todos escuchen!" grito uno de los clientes llamando la atención de todos en el lugar para que vean los televisores. En ella las noticias hablaban sobre un gran motín que estaba sucediendo en la prisión de la isla Ryker.

"Dios, eso es horrible" dijo Wendy.

"lo bueno es que tenemos un superhéroe propio ¿No es así Peter?" dijo Marvin volteándose para ver a su amigo pero este había desaparecido "¿Peter?"

Spiderman se balanceaba lo más rápido y alto que podía entre los edificios de Nueva York para poder alcanzar un helicóptero de la policía y pegarse debajo de él. Desde ahí podía ver la prisión de Ryker, humo saliendo, llamas alrededor y gente de naranja y negro corriendo de un lado a otro.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dejó caer para disparar una red metros antes de llegar al suelo y balancearse en línea recta para derribar a varios presos de un solo golpe. Tan rápido como podía los golpeaba para inutilizarlos para luego pegarlos con su red pero eran tantos que no podía llegar a hacer ambas cosas con muchos de los criminales.

Vio a un grupo de presos acorralando a un policía, corrió para saltar por sobre ellos, golpeando las cabezas de 2 de los presos. Uno de ellos intento cortarlo con un cuchillo improvisado pero esa distracción fue aprovechada por el guardia que lo golpeo en la nuca con su macana.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Spiderman atando las manos de los presos.

"estoy bien, gracias, ya llegaron los helicópteros, tendremos el perímetro controlado, nadie va a salir de esta isla" respondió el policía "ve dentro de la prisión, varios de los guardias quedaron atrapados con los presos, te necesitan más que nosotros"

"¿Esta seguro?" preguntó el arácnido dando un salto hacia atrás para patear a otro preso.

"soy un fan de los Red Socks que creció en Queens, estaremos bien ¡Ahora ve!"

"buena suerte oficial" Spiderman dio un fuerte salto para balancearse hasta una de las ventas sin barrotes de la prisión.

Dentro de la prisión puedo ver las celdas abiertas, algunas con llamas aun ardiendo en grande y cuerpos de guardias muertos colgados o en el suelo.

Mirando hacia abajo vio a un pequeño grupo de prisioneros acorralando a un guardia que cargaba a otro que parecía estar mal herido.

Se balanceo soltando un grito estilo Tarzan para patear a uno de los presos en el sire y enviarlo contra la pared para pegarlo.

"muchachos, por favor, sé que el uniforme es parte del atractivo pero acorralarlos creo que es un poco desesperado por querer meterse bajo sus pantalones" Uno de los prisioneros lo sujeto para que los otros 2 lo atacaran pero Spiderman los pateo a ambos en la cabeza y salto hacia atrás para liberarse, sujetar al prisionero, pasarlo sobre su cabeza y pegarlo contra el suelo.

Los prisioneros intentaron golpearlo pero Spiderman se agacho para saltar sobre ellos y estrellar la cabeza del uno contra el otro.

"ustedes podrían decir que es brutalidad superheroica pero si lo piensan bien-"

"hey insecto" dijo uno de los guardias llamando la atención del héroe "si terminaste de hablar solo, aún hay unos guardias en las celdas de aislamiento de abajo que podrían necesitar ayuda" el guardia empezó a caminar aun cargando a su compañero dejando solo al arácnido.

"increíble, uno le salva la vida y no lo dejan terminar su monologo, ya no hay respeto por los clásicos del teatro"

Spiderman corrió por los pasillos guiándose por los gritos cada vez más cerca, así que decidió hacer un clásico y meterse por la ventilación. Cuando llego era una solo habitación con varias celdas vacías con los prisioneros juntándose para salir así que rápidamente salto para caer sobre un de los prisioneros.

"buenas noches caballeros, permítanme presentarme, yo seré el entretenimiento en vivo esta noche, empecemos con representación de un héroe deteniendo a los villanos como si fueran los 90s" Spiderman empezó a golpear a varios de los prisioneros pero al ser tantos su sentido arácnido estaba constantemente sonando. Uno de los criminales tuvo suerte y lo golpeo en la cara para que otro lo golpee en el estómago con la rodilla.

Varios de los prisioneros se acercaron para golpearlo y patearlo en grupo. Uno de ellos lo levanto para que otro lo sujetara del cuello mientras lo seguían golpeando.

La presión en su cuello aumentaba al mismo tiempo que los presos que se juntaban para sumarse a la golpiza. Tenía que pensar rápido una forma de escaparse o su tiempo como el inigualable Spiderman sería demasiado corto.

Uno de los presos se acercó para proporcionar el primer golpe, pero en cuanto levanto el brazo se escuchó un ruido como si alguien disparar algo. Una especie de garra con una esfera y una garra del otro lado, se aferró a la muñeca del criminal, para que luego la mitad de la esfera se dispare al techo aun unida a su otra mitad por un hilo metálico, se clavó en el techo y tiro con fuerza al criminal dejándolo colgado mientras gritaba que lo bajaran.

Todos estaban confundidos sobre lo que estaba pasando. Cuando alguien cayo entre Spiderman y los demás presos.

Usaba un traje en su mayoría negro que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, las placas metálicas de sus brazos, rodillas y botas eran de color naranja, llevaba un cinturón negro con estuche también naranjas, en su espalda había una larga espada en su funda colgada de su lado derecho y del lado izquierdo un bastón igual de largo, en cada pierna había un estuche con pistolas, tenía una larga cola de caballo que era blanco, lo más extraño era su máscara hecha del mismo metal naranja, pero que solo cubría su lado izquierdo con un hueco para dejar ver su ojo mientras que la otra mitad era negra como el resto del traje pero sin ningún hueco que lo dejara ver.

Los criminales y Spiderman se quedaron callados al ver a este hombre, hasta que uno de los presos corría a atacarlo pero antes de hacer algo, el enmascarado le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho seguido de 2 golpes con su bastón en la cabeza que lo derribaron.

2 presos intentaron atacarlo por la espalda pero este se agacho y retrocedió sin siquiera mirar atrás para luego golpear a ambos con su bastón en la nuca al mismo tiempo.

Corrió hacia uno para trepar sobre él y saltar hacia atrás en una pirueta, pateando el rostro del criminal y aterrizar en otro preso que intento atacarlo, para luego golpear su cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

Dio un giro para golpear a varios de los criminales con la punta de su bastón dejándolos atontados, otro intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero el enmascarado lo detuvo bloqueándolo con su brazo derecho, para luego sujetarlo, girar y golpearlo en diferente puntos del torso haciéndolo arrodillarse y patearlo en la cara.

Otro intento atacarlo pero en vez de detenerlo solo giro para que el golpe siguiera, lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa de la cárcel y patearlo en el pecho con tal fuerza que lo envió contra otros presos derribándolos también.

Antes de que otro pudiera atacar, el enmascarado volvió a usar su bastón para golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza. Aprovechando la distracción, uno de los convictos que sostenía a Spiderman para intentar patear al enmascarado pero este solo se movio unos centímetros al costado para sujetar el pie del convicto con su brazo y tirar hacia arriba derribándolo. Dio un salto hacia atrás para patear la cabeza del preso al que había estado golpeando con el bastón para luego caer con sus rodillas en la espalda del preso que había intentado atacarlo.

El criminal que sostenía el otro brazo de Spidey intento atacarlo pero el misterioso hombre sostuvo su brazo en el aire, lo torio en su espalda, le dio una pequeña patada en la pierna para hacerlo caer y luego torcer el brazo que sostenía de tal manera que se podía escuchar como el hueso se rompía junto con los gritos de este.

Mientras el enmascarado golpeaba a otros criminales, la mayoría, asustados por lo que pasaba, se metían en las celdas para volver a cerrarlas.

En menos de un minuto, el único criminal que quedo fue el que sostenía a Spiderman por el cuello, que cuando vio al misterioso hombre acercarse, libero al arácnido empujándolo e intentando correr, pero en su desesperación se golpeó contra la pared.

Spiderman se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas mientras tosía y acariciaba su garganta. Levanto la vista para ver al hombre que lo había salvado, aun cuando solo podía ver uno de sus ojos, sintió una mirada dura, seria y peligrosa.

Su concurso de miradas siguió hasta que el héroe pudo volver a hablar "eh… gracias"

"de nada, ahora muévete niño" respondió con una voz grave y dura. Se dio vuelta en dirección a las escaleras, Peter rápidamente se levantó para seguirlo. Escucho los gritos del criminal aun colgado exigiendo que lo bajaran solo para ver a su salvador sacar la pistola en su pierna y disparar hacia el hombre, rompiéndolo la cuerda y dejándolo caer de cara al suelo.

"hey, ¡Hey! espera" grito Spiderman logrando alcanzarlo pero este ni siquiera se detenía "agradezco que salvaras mi trasero de araña, pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que en Nueva york no había otros héroes"

"puedes llamarme Slade y por qué estoy aquí no es de tu incumbencia, ahora hay que salir de aquí" dijo el hombre misterioso aun sin darse vuelta o detenerse.

"eso sería una estupenda idea pero aún hay muchos guardias en las celdas y no podemos-"

"ya revise las cámaras, los únicos uniformados que están aquí son los muertos" dijo Slade sin inmutarse, Peter solo podía pensar en que si hubiera llegado antes podría haberlos salvado, pero no podría haber prevenido que sucedería una fuga.

Slade se detuvo frente a él y se agacho mirando hacia la pared de la derecha donde había una rejilla de ventilación.

"¿Qué haces? Tenemos que-" Slade se movió mas rápido de lo que pudo anticipar y le tapó la boca para aprisionarlo contra la pared.

"Ssshhh… escucha" Slade señalo la puerta. Spiderman dejo de hablar por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pudo escuchar las voces de otros prisioneros, y por lo que decían, estaban armados y al tanto de su presencia en la prisión, esperándolos para acabar con ellos.

Slade lo soltó para volver a agacharse y con algo de esfuerzo, arrancar la rejilla de ventilación de la pared. Ambos se metieron allí pudiendo moverse con facilidad por el tamaño. Peter no estabas seguro de por donde lo estaba llevando solo seguía a Slade, lo que si estaba seguro es que subido uno o dos pisos probablemente.

Escucho otra rejilla saliendo de su lugar y Slade giro la cabeza para voltearse a verlo levemente "solo hay 5 de estos aficionados, tú quédate aquí, observa y aprende niño" Slade se dejó caer para dejar que Spiderman vea la habitación. Como había dicho, solo había cinco prisioneros armados, 2 de ellos en un pasillo barandal en el que Slade había aterriza, sorprendentemente sin hacer ningún ruido.

Corrió en silencio hasta uno de los prisioneros para saltar hacia él, sujetarlo de la cabeza y hacerlo caer con él.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" grito uno de los prisioneros.

"¡Yo reviso!" respondió el segundo trotando por el pasillo. Peter pensó en salir de su escondite para ayudar a Slade, pero este había desaparecido.

Cuando el segundo prisionero llego con el otro, estuvo a punto de gritar sobre ello, pero Slade salido del otro lado del barandal del que al parecer se había colgado, lo sujeto de la cabeza y la golpeo contra la barra de metal dejándolo inconsciente.

Saco su garfio teledirigido para dispararlo contra uno de los prisioneros en el piso debajo del barandal, una vez se pegó al prisionero la otra mitad se disparó hacia un extintor de incendios y una vez sujeto, este regreso hacia el prisionero golpeándolo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

El repentino golpe llamo la atención de los dos últimos prisioneros que por las expresiones en su rostro estaban aterrados. Uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente al inconsciente mientras el otro solo temblaba en el lugar.

Slade aprovecho esta y salto empujándose desde el barandal para luego correr hacia él prisionero aterrado y usar su bastón para apretarle el cuello por la espalda hasta que dejo de sacudirse. Una vez solo quedo uno, Slade saco una especie de pistola pero esta tenía un arpón garfio en la punta, la disparo contra el prisionero restante para tirar de la cuerda, atraerlo hacia él y golpeo en la cabeza con una patada que lo dejo fuera de combate.

"¡Quieto hijo de puta!" grito alguien a las espaldas de Slade, un prisionero que el parecer se había quedado escondido y ahora le apuntaba a Slade con un AK-47. Lentamente se dio vuelta, viendo como temblaba por el miedo fácilmente podría quitarle el arma pero antes de hacer algo, varias redes cayeron del techo y lo tiraron hacia arriba para que en su lugar Spiderman aterrizara frente a Slade.

"buen truco niño" viendo al prisionero colgado esforzándose por liberarse

"te veías totalmente indefenso sin mi ayuda" dijo Spiderman viendo a todos los criminales que derribo sin esforzarse al parecer "además, te debía una, no es que creyera que no podías con él pero tal vez podía ayudarte sin causarle alguna especie de trauma en la cabeza, que por cierto, lo que hiciste antes, fue totalmente asombroso"

"si realmente quieres agradecerme, no le digas nadie que estuve aquí, estoy en una misión importante y no necesito al niño explorador de azul o al murciélago haciendo preguntas" dijo Slade guardando su bastón "ahora sal de aquí niño, el motín término, tienes potencial para hacer muchas cosas niño pero necesitar explotarlo si quieres sobrevivir, la próxima vez no estaré para salvarte el trasero" empezando a caminar pero no fue hacia la salida

Spiderman lo vio caminar hacia uno de los pasillos de la prisión mientras él salía de la misma forma que entro. Pensó en seguirlo y ofrecer su ayuda pero este hombre no parecía necesitarla y ahora mismo tendría que ir a la cueva, esperando a que Conner y Megan haya vuelto.

"¡Yo sé quién eres Deathstroke!" grito el prisionero que colgaba del suelo deteniendo a Slade "¡Espera a ver que pasara cuando todos los criminales sepan que el Terminator ayudo a un mocoso en mallas a detener un motín de prisión!" el prisionero lo gritaba con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando Deathstroke volvió a sacar su pistola y corto las redes con 4 tiros.

Cuando cayó al suelo intento levantarse pero Deathstroke lo sujeto del cuello con el brazo derecho y tirando hacia arriba le rompió el cuello para luego dejarlo caer muerto.

Slade entro en otra habitación, una con varias consolas con cámaras, pero estas estaban destrozadas por golpes y agujeros de balas, y dos cuerpos de guardias muertos. Vio una que seguía intacta repitiendo una grabación.

Era Deathstroke entrando de golpe a la habitación y disparando al primer guardia y tomándolo del suelo para usarlo como escudo cuando el segundo guardia le disparo. Arrojo el cuerpo del guardia muerto al segundo guardia para distraerlo y cuando se lo quitó de encima, Deathstroke lo atravesó con su espada.

Una vez muerto, apretó varios botones de la consola para que se escuchara como se abrían las celdas con los gritos de los prisioneros. El Deathstroke del video miro hacia la cámara y le disparo antes de que se repitiera el video.

Slade uso su espada para atravesar la cámara que quedaba.

Tiempo Después, Gotham city, departamento de Artemisa.

La alarma de la habitación de la arquera sonaba con fuerza hasta que esta le dio un fuerte golpe que la hizo callar. Movió un poco las sabanas para poder ver la su habitación con claridad, giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver una cama vacía con un poster de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Un recuerdo del día en que su hermana se fue vino a su mente, con ella rogándole que no se fuera.

Pero ese recuerdo se interrumpió cuando escucho a su madre diciéndole que se levante para ir a su primer día en su nueva escuela. En respuesta tiro la almohada a la puerta y se cubrió bajo las sabanas.

Quería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la escuela, durante el desayuno sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia su equipo, hace dos días Conner y Megan se habían filtrado en una prisión y ayer fue que volvieron.

Resulto que de alguna forma, los villanos de hielo habían logrado infiltrar tecnología a la prisión que aumento los poderes de hielo de aquellos que ya lo tenían o les daba una nueva forma de dispararlo. Conner había engañado a Carámbano Jr. para que lo ayudara a reactivar los collares de la prisión y derribar a Killer Frost, Devastación y otros prisioneros femeninos para rescatar a Megan.

Al final el único prisionero que escapo fue alguien llamado el Acertijo que había escapo durante la confusión de los otros prisioneros.

Pero algo había llamado la atención del equipo. En el tiempo que Conner había estado con Carámbano Jr. este le había revelado rumores de la prisión, pero uno en especial, al parecer había prisioneros de la prisión que estaban encerrados en un lugar secreto en las instalaciones. No sabía que prisioneros estaban allí, solo sabía de unos pocos como el Capitán Boomerang o King Shark. Sabían que no tendría sentido matarlos teniendo a prisioneros más poderosos y peligrosos como Blockbuster. Y si prisioneros como él estaban sueltos con solo un collar, se preguntaban porque estos pocos prisioneros estaban encerrados en una parte secreta de Belle Rave. Pero eso lo averiguarían más tarde.

Academia Gotham.

Artemisa se había enfrentado a monstruos y robots, e incluso a sus propios compañeros en los entrenamientos, pero estando en una escuela privada donde había cientos de niños ricos se sentía muchos más intimidada. Ahora solo estaba mirando la estructura de la escuela mientras tiraba de su falda que al parecer era más corta de los que esperaba.

"¿Artemisa?" dijo una voz femenina detrás de Artemisa "soy Bette, tu nueva estudiante guía, bienvenida a la Academia Gotham"

"gracias, me llamo Artemisa, eh… pero eso ya lo sabias" dijo Artemisa pensando que pasando demasiado tiempo con Spidey se le había pegado su balbuceo incesante.

De la nada, un más bajo que ella, de cabello negro vestido con el uniforme de la academia, puso su brazo por los hombros de ella y saco su teléfono.

"algún día nos reiremos de esto" dijo el chico sacando una selfie, la luz encegueció a Artemisa por un segundo pero cuando abrió los ojos el chico ya no estaba.

"¿Eh, quién era ese?" pregunto Artemisa.

"Dick Grayson, no le hagas caso" dijo Bette empezando a darle el recorrido a Artemisa.

Más Tarde.

Si el día hubiese sido más lento, Artemisa probablemente hubiera intentado apuñalarse con un lápiz para que todo terminara.

Para ser verdad, no fue tan terrible como pensó que sería, Bette había sido agradable con ella y hasta ahora no había tenido nadie más con quien hablar pero solo había hecho que la escuela fuera más aburrida, aun mas cuando vio que todos los estudiantes eran tan bien portados, nada internaste pasaba.

Una vez se hizo de noche, salió en su traje verde con su carcaj cargado, en dirección hacia uno de los transportadores escondidos hacia el Monte Justicia.

Con mucho cuidado, se metió por un espacio entre dos edificios hacia una cabina de teléfono que estaba fuera de servicio.

"¿Artemisa?" el sonido de su nombre hizo que la arquera saltara levemente para ver al chico maravilla detrás de ella con una sonrisa como siempre.

"Robin, yo eh-"

"qué raro que estés en Gotham city en lugar de Star city donde vive tu tío Green Arrow"

"estoy aquí, ah… para ver a mi primen en, ah… estaba en el concurso de deletreo estatal de aquí en Gotham" ella invento tan rápido como pudo.

"g-e-n-i-a-l ¿Ella g-a-n-o?" deletreo Robin sin perder la ronrisa.

"n-o"

"m-a-l-o"

"solo vayamos a la cueva" dijo Artemisa intentando cambiar de tema.

"las damas primero" dijo Robin haciendo una leve reverencia.

"es tu ciudad, ve tu" Robin se encogió de hombros y se metió dentro de la cabina telefónica mientras se escuchaba la voz de la computadora diciendo el cogido de Robin. Artemisa hizo lo mismo y en un flash estaba dentro de la cueva.

"¡Agáchate!" grito Robin pero Artemisa no podía verlo, todo el salón estaba repleto de humo y la temperatura era mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada hacia ella de entre el humo que apenas esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás.

Vio a Robin salir de entre el humo para arrojar sus discos hacia dónde venían las bolas de fuego pero solo se escuchó una leve explosión antes de que volvieran a dispararles.

Artemisa disparaba flechas en varias direcciones al igual que Robin con sus discos pero estos no parecían estar golpeando contra nada. Una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada hacia ellos haciendo que se separen.

"¿Con que luchamos?" pregunto Artemisa poniéndose de pie para apuntar a dos siluetas que había en el humo.

"¡No lo sé!" grito Robin volviendo a esquivar el fuego "pero junto a estos tubos somos un blanco fácil tenemos que movernos" arrojando sus discos contra las siluetas para que ambos puedan correr hacia el pasillo mas cercano.

"Reconocido, Spiderman B08" dijo la voz de la computadora a la vez que los Tubo Zeta eran activados para dejar pasar al arácnido.

"¿Adivinen quién trajo pizza?" dijo Spiderman antes de que su sentido lo haga evitar una bola de fuego y pegarse al techo para esquivar otra moviéndose por las paredes "¡Si no quieren pizza está bien, pero esto no es necesario!"

"¡Spidey, por aquí!" grito Artemisa frente al pasillo disparando una flecha hacia las siluetas en el humo para permitirle al arácnido alcanzarlos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Spiderman esquivando otra bola de fuego.

"no sabemos, acabamos de llegar y este lugar ya era un desastre, pero por aquí estaremos a salvo" dijo Robin corriendo por el pasillo junto a sus compañeros pero una marea de agua les bloqueo el camino, dirigiéndose hacia ellos "o no"

Intentaron correr pero el agua los alcanzo fácilmente inundando el pasillo antes de que esta retrocediera dejándolos respirar. Sin perder un momento, volvieron a ponerse de pie para correr por otro pasillo mientras Artemisa disparaba flechas hacia las siluetas que los seguían.

"¿Tus telarañas son resistente al fuego?" pregunto Robin.

"¡Al fuego de mentira, si!" respondió Spiderman en terror cuando detrás de ellos se formó un tornado de fuego que los seguía. Robin arrojo sus discos hacia el tornado de fuego haciendo una explosión más grande que lo borro y les dio la oportunidad de meterse en el gimnasio de la cueva.

"¡Robin a equipo! ¡Aqualad! ¡Respondan!" grito Robin intentando usar el comunicador del equipo pero nadie respondía.

"¿M´gann puedes oírme? ¿Conner? ¿Wally? ¿Chapulín Colorado?" intento Spiderman pero tampoco hubo resultado.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"¡Vuelvan a correr!" advirtió Spiderman cuando el tornado de fuego derribo las puertas del gimnasio y los hizo correr en dirección de los vestidores.

"¡Robin a Baticueva! ¡Anular RG4!" grito el chico maravilla pero no hubo respuesta. Los 3 corrieron hacia las duchas y rápidamente empezaron a abrir todas las que podían "¡Cueva llamando a Liga de la Justicia HOJ-Atalaya! ¡B01 prioridad roja!" viendo detenerse el tornado de fuego.

"las comunicaciones no sirven" dijo Artemisa apuntando con su arco hacia la única entrada.

"al menos el agua está ayudando" dijo Spiderman antes de que su cabeza doliera "olvídenlo"

La habitación entera empezó a temblar y sacudirse, las canillas de las duchas temblaban antes de salir disparadas soltando un chorro de agua de los agujeros haciendo que no tarde en inundarse la habitación. Estando rodeados, Robin planto uno de sus discos en las paredes antes de que explote, haciendo un agujero que se llevó el agua y a ellos consigo.

Los 3 se apoyaban en lo que podían mientras tosía el agua en sus pulmones.

"maldición" dijo Spiderman levantando su máscara hasta su nariz para poder respirar mejor "y pensé que Pennywise era una razón para temerle a las duchas" volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

Los tres volvieron a correr por los pasillos lo más rápido que podían hasta que llegaron a la cocina buscando cualquier señal de sus compañeros o de una siguiente salida.

"el conducto de ventilación" dijo Artemisa.

"bien, vayan, necesito un minuto" dijo Robin conectando la pantalla de su brazo a una de las pantallas en la pared de la cueva.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Spiderman arrancando la rejilla de la ventilación sobre el horno.

"descargo los planos de la cueva, podría-" Robin dejo de hablar cuando escucho pasos metálicos acercándose por el pasillo "vamos, vamos"

Spiderman hizo que Robin y Artemisa pasaran primero siendo más fácil para él el poder trepar, una vez dentro tomo la rejilla y la coloco cuidadosamente para despistar, si es que era posible. Se arrastraron unos metros hasta que finalmente los tubos se hicieron lo suficientemente angostos para una persona adulta.

"por la izquierda" indico Robin viendo los planos siendo el que estaba adelante.

"vamos, vamos, vamos" dijo Spiderman sintiendo a su sentido volverse loco.

"no me apresures, no todos podemos arrastrarnos por las paredes y deja de verme el trasero" dijo Artemisa.

"¿Realmente crees que en esta situación verte el trasero es mi prioridad?" dijo Spiderman con un leve sonrojo.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"¡Cuidado!" grito Spiderman empujando a Artemisa con su cuerpo para evitar ser cocinados por una enorme llamarada que había inundado uno de los tubos "¿estás bien?"

"quítate de encima y lo estaré" respondió Artemisa empujando levemente al arácnido para que no viera su propio sonrojo cubierto por la máscara verde.

"ya dejen de pelear, Spidey, necesitamos un poco de musculo aquí" dijo Robin señalando una rejilla debajo de él. Spiderman camino por el techo del tubo para luego doblar los barrotes lo más que podía siendo suficiente para que los 3 se dejaran caer llegando a la sala de máquinas de la cueva.

"ahora que tenemos un momento de paz… ¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?!" grito Spiderman.

 ** _Yo: bien damas y caballero, esto es todo por ahora, sé que normalmente hay un omake al final, pero por la prisa para actualizar, decidí posponerlo para el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar si les gusto, su opinión de la aparición de Deathstroke y leve aparición de Victor Stone y no se preocupen, tengo más planes para ellos-_**

 ** _Harley: no quiere admitir que no tiene ideas nuevas para el Omake-_**

 ** _Yo: ¡Cállese usted!-_**


	17. Codigo Rojo

**_Buenas a todos ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien, ya les tengo listo el nuevo capítulo, es un par de páginas más corto pero últimamente tengo problemas para cerrar el capítulo escrito de una forma que no tenga un final cerrado como en la serie, así que aquí se los dejo._**

 ** _No olviden comentar, seguirme y recuerden que si ven algo que no recuerdan que haya pasado en ambas series, es porque uso los orígenes del comic Ultimate Marvel y agregue un par de cosas a la serie._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 17: Código Rojo

"créeme, estoy tan confundido como tú" respondió Robin ante la hostil pregunta de Spiderman. Ellos dos junto a Artemisa, habían llegado al Monte Justicia pero al hacerlo fueron recibidos por ataques de origen misteriosos, basados en fuego y agua. Ahora apenas habían logrado llegar a la sala de calderas de la cueva.

"lo averiguaremos luego tenemos que seguir moviéndonos" dijo Artemisa empujando a sus compañeros de equipo, Robin miro el mapa en la pantalla de su brazo para indicarles el camino pero un fuerte golpe metálico detrás de ellos los detuvo, para ver una silueta femenina rodeada de fuego.

Esta parecía no poder verlos a través de las calderas, por lo que elevo sus manos para que el fuego se impulsara hasta el techo y empezara a rodear la habitación entera, haciendo que la temperatura de las calderas empezara a subir a un estado crítico, al punto en que el vidrio se quebrajaba.

Siguieron corriendo por la habitación para escapar de su atacante, esquivando los golpes de vapor caliente que salía de los tubos de agua. En su descuido, la figura femenina logro encontrarlos y empezar a dispararles enormes bolas de fuego.

"¿Alguna idea antes de que Miss Planeta de Fuego de este año nos cocine a punto?" dijo Spiderman con un leve dolor de cabeza debido a las constantes advertencias de su sentido arácnido.

"yo sé que aquí hay otro túnel de acceso" dijo Robin mirando la pantalla de su brazo mientras él y sus compañeros se escondían detrás de una de las calderas.

"¿Te refieres a este?" dijo Artemisa abriendo una reja que estaba en el piso. Rápidamente los 3 jóvenes héroes se metieron dentro de los túneles de ventilación una vez más, solo que esta vez, Robin dejo uno de sus discos explosivos pegado a la caldera, para que cuando su atacante se acercara, este explotara, escuchándose hasta por el túnel de ventilación.

"esperen" dijo el chico maravilla haciendo que Spiderman y Artemisa se detengan. Arranco una de las placas de la pared mostrando diferentes tipos de entradas para cables que Robin uso para conectar su guante "bloqueare los sensores de calor y movimiento para impedir que el enemigo nos rastree"

"y yo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es el enemigo?" preguntó Spidey.

"averigüémoslo, estoy descargando las grabaciones de seguridad de la cueva" respondió Robin.

"cool, recuérdame nunca prestarte mi laptop" dijo Spidey.

"¿Algo que ocultar?" pregunto Robin con una sonrisa.

"oye, soy un adolescente como cualquiera"

"¿En serio están teniendo esta conversación ahora?" dijo Artemisa regañando a ambos.

"tranquila, ya tengo las grabaciones" Robin paso de cámara en cámara hasta que encontró la filmación de sus compañeros juntos, en la que Superboy y Miss Martian estaban viendo a Kid Flash arreglando la motocicleta de Superboy al parecer.

"llave de torsión" dijo Kid Flash en el video mientras Miss Martian le pasaba la herramienta con sus poderes al momento en que su líder, Aqualad, llegaba al rango de visión de la cámara.

"he estado queriéndoles preguntar ¿Algún problema para combinar la escuela con sus responsabilidades aquí?" pregunto Aqualad de forma amable y calmada como siempre.

"no" respondió rápido y seco Superboy.

"combinar cosas es uno de mis talentos" dijo Kid Flash en otro intento de impresionar a la sobrina del Detective Marciano.

"Si sabe que Conner y Megan se gustan ¿No?" dijo Spiderman solo para que sus compañeros lo silenciaran.

"las prácticas de animadoras han sido un reto" respondió Miss Martian en el video "pero mi lealtad es siempre el equipo, este equipo, no los abejorros"

"Artemisa empieza hoy la nueva escuela ¿Creen que tenga problemas manteniendo sus lealtades?" volvió a preguntar Aqualad.

Artemisa miro fijo el video y frunció el ceño tanto como pudo "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

"no te lo tomes personal, estoy seguro que solo se preocupa de que en algún momento tengas que elegir entre tu vida sin la máscara y con la máscara" intento calmar Spiderman pero el ceño seguía igual.

Kid Flash dejo las herramientas en el piso mientras tomaba un trapo para limpiarse las manos "ella se las arreglará muy bien, quiero decir, cuanto más hostil y menos-" el video se interrumpió cuando una especie de explosión hizo volar la pared llenando la vista de la cámara con polvo y escombros, solo escuchándose el grito momentáneo de sus compañeros antes de que el video se cortara.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Artemisa preocupada.

"una explosión debió averiar la cámara, buscare otro ángulo" respondió el compañero de Batman haciendo aparecer pequeñas pantallas en su brazo pero todas mostraban como el agua del hangar de la cueva destruía las cámaras antes de que pudieran ver que les sucedía a sus compañeros "es todo, los 4 están muertos" Robin sintió la mirada de horror y espanto de Spiderman y Artemisa sobre él "¡Las cámaras! Yo me refería a las cámaras, estoy seguro que los otros están bien, solo necesito un momento para encontrar una ruta al hangar"

Artemisa solo se desplomo contra la pared del túnel en el que estaban "si, está bien, todos tiene súper poderes, pueden manejar lo que sea"

Peter sabía lo preocupada que Artemisa estaba en realidad, no era necesario leer su mente o algo por el estilo, sabía que este equipo representaba mucho para ella y que sus miembros también. Sin mencionar el inicio en la nueva escuela de ricos, no quería creer que todos los hijos de millonarios eran como los mostraban en la televisión, su amigo Harry era la prueba viviente de ello pero no todos eran tan amables como lo era él.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Robin los guio por los túneles de ventilación hasta que los 3 llegaron a la biblioteca de la cueva, donde había varios estantes con lo que aprecian ser cientos de libros.

"hay un pasadizo secreto detrás de uno de esos libreros" dijo Robin buscando el estante con el libro con la mirada.

"¿Tan cliché?" preguntaron Spiderman y Artemisa a la vez.

"y deberían ver la Bati Cueva"

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"deberíamos encontrar ese clásico del cine, ahora" dijo Spiderman.

El sonido de pasos metálicos lo alerto a los tres haciendo que los dos que no tenían poderes sacaran sus armas correspondientes. Rápidamente se escondieron entre dos de los libreros, Artemisa miraba por entre los libros en busca de su perseguidor, hasta que vio una silueta masculina acercándose a ellos.

"Artemisa, Spiderman, Robin" dijo una voz masculina y robótica que les era muy familiar a los tres jóvenes héroes.

"es Red Tornado" dijo Artemisa con alegría apresurándose para salir de su escondite.

"¡Artemisa espera!" Spiderman intento detenerle pero no pudo. Cuando Artemisa salió su sonrisa se borró rápidamente, si, era rojo, si, era un robot, pero no era tornado. Este tenía una forma similar pero diferente al robot súper héroe pero en su torso no había una T, sino una especie de tridente amarillo que también estaba en su cabeza. El robot levanto la mano para intentar sujetar a la arquera pero Spiderman la volvió a quitar del camino para rodar bajo la mesa y apresurarse a salir antes de que el robot la partiera por la mitad.

"si en lo rojo, no el tornado" dijo Spiderman mientras corrían con Robin apresurándose a salir de su escondite pasando por sobre el robot pero a los pocos metros otro robot rojo los detuvo. Este tenía un cuerpo claramente femenino con una franja amarilla recorriendo su torso y parte de su pierna izquierda.

La robot levanto las manos con las palmas apuntando hacia ellos para luego disparar enormes llamaradas de ellas haciendo que los jóvenes héroes se separen.

"¡¿Qué- Quiénes son ellos?!" pregunto Artemisa saltando de entre librero a librero con Robin y Spiderman detrás de ella, esquivando llamaradas provenientes del robot. Robin y Spiderman se metieron entre dos libreros mientras Artemisa disparaba flechas hacia sus perseguidores pero la presencia de fuego había activado los rociadores contra incendios, y con un movimiento de su brazo, el robot masculino movió el agua para que tomara el golpe de la flecha para que luego su compañera empujara uno de los libreros y estos empezaran a caer como fichas de dominó.

Artemisa se metió entre los dos libreros junto a sus compañeros a tiempo suficiente para que Robin retirara uno de los libros haciendo que el estante se meta en el suelo mostrando un pasadizo secreto que no dudaron en meterse antes de que la entrada se cubriera nuevamente.

"¡¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que Red Tornado tenia hermanos fanáticos de Avatar?!"

"no" respondieron sus compañeros a la vez. Siguieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta Spiderman se cansó, y uso sus piernas arácnidas para sobrepasarlos y detenerlos.

"ok suficiente correr por un día, mis pulmones no lo soportaran y no podemos dejar a Mr. y Mrs. Roboto por nuestra cueva como si nada" dijo Spiderman usando las piernas arácnidas para sostenerse.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Red Tornado es uno de los miembros de la Liga ¿Cómo se supone a dos de ellos?"

"(atención Robin, Artemisa y Spiderman)" dijo la voz del robot masculino que es escuchaba por los parlantes de la cueva "(tienen exactamente 10 minutos para rendirse o terminaran las vidas de sus compañeros de equipo)"

"si prensión, perfecto" dijo Spiderman.

En el hangar del Monte Justicia, Aqualad y Miss Martian estaban encerrados por una jaula de fuego que apenas los dejaba moverse. Aqualad transpiraba debido a la gran cantidad de calor sin humedad mientras que la marciana estaba inconsciente debido a su fisiología marciana. Estaban siendo vigilados por la robot femenina que se suspendía en el aire siendo sostenida por una torre de fuego que salía de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento antes de que los barrotes de la jaula de fuego aumentaran de grosor.

Cerca del agua del hangar, estaban Kid Flash y Superboy siendo retenidos por una masa de metal que había sido derretido y usado para apresarlos, sin dejar que el clon kryptoniano use su fuerza de forma apropiada y Wally no podía vibrar sus moléculas lo suficientemente rápido para poder atravesar su prisión.

El robot masculino saco la cabeza por el agua para que sus ojos también brillaran y el nivel del agua empezara a subir de golpe, logrando llegar hasta las rodillas de ambos héroes.

"9 minutos y 45 segundos" dijeron los robots.

Artemisa, Robin y Spiderman habían vuelto a correr por los pasillos con el chico maravilla guiándolos una vez más.

"por este pasillo lograremos llegar al hangar" dijo Robin.

"eh, chicos…" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Sentido arácnido?" dijeron Artemisa y Robin.

"y no está feliz" los tres escucharon el agua inundando el pasillo detrás de ellos forzándolos a correr lo más que pudieron pero el agua inundo el pasillo de golpe, desorientándolos levemente.

Robin saco un respirador de su cinturón para ponérselo en la boca y arrojarle otro a Spiderman quien se subió la máscara hasta la nariz. El arácnido miro a Artemisa, quien había perdido casi todas sus flechas por el agua, perder su propio respirador, por lo que tomo todo el aire que pudo para luego tomar su respirador y ponerlo en la boca de la rubia para que esta pudiera respirar.

Intentaron volver a nadar pero el robot acuático apareció nadando detrás de ellos y tomo a Artemisa del pie haciendo que de un grito que se ahogó por el agua.

Spiderman rápidamente se impulsó hacia el robot para empezar a golpearlo en la cara haciendo que suelte a su compañera pero estando en su elemento, el robot logro sujetar al arácnido del cuello. Afortunadamente, Robin lo ayudo a liberarse clavando una de las flechas que flotaban de Artemisa en el ojo del robot para que los tres pudieran escapar lo más rápido que pudieron, siguiendo la corriente que los ahogaba, hasta que volvieron a ver la luz a través del agua.

Respiraron tan rápido como pudieron sabiendo que el robot acuático estaría detrás de ellos.

"¡Cuidado!" los tres escucharon la voz de Wally gritando cuando una bola de fuego golpeo contra el agua volviéndose vapor. Ellos nadaban tan rápido como podían a la vez que esquivaban los ataques de la robot piroquinetica.

Lograron escabullirse por debajo del agua mientras la robot los buscaba, logrando acercarse a Superboy y Kid Flash, con el nivel del agua hasta el pecho.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Robin.

"olvídense de nosotros, salven a M'gann" respondió Superboy.

Todos miraron hacia la jaula de fuego, y Artemisa pregunto "Aqualad ¿ella está-?"

"esta inconsciente… temo que ella… no podremos… sobrevivir mucho tiempo más" respondió el atlante a duras penas y casi quedando en la inconsciencia.

"¡Abajo!" grito Spiderman empujando a sus compañeros bajo el agua para esquivar otra bola de fuego. Lograron llegar hasta las escaleras del hangar pero detrás de ellos, el robot acuático surgió con el ojo aun dañado mientras que la robot piroquinetica les bloqueaba el paso del otro lado de la escalera.

"solo me quedan 2 flechas" dijo Artemisa con una flecha lista para ser disparada.

"¡Yo los distraigo!" grito Robin empujando a sus dos compañeros al agua mientras arrojaba los pocos discos que le quedaban hacia los robots se distrajeran lo suficiente para que Spiderman y Artemisa naden hasta uno de los tubos con agua de la cueva pero Robin fue golpeado por un chorro de agua contra la pared mientras que el otro robot le quitaba el cinturón para luego meter sus brazos en la pared y usar los fierros doblándolos para apresar al compañero de Batman contra la pared.

Spiderman y Artemisa nadaron tan rápido como pudieron para para meterse nuevamente entre los tubos de la cueva.

"(6 minutos)" volvió a decir el robot acuático.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Artemisa una vez recupero el aliento.

"¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer? Salvamos a nuestros compañeros"

"¡Quizá así es como debería suceder pero esos robots ya eliminaron a nuestros 4 compañeros con súper poderes y a lo más cercano que tenemos a un Batman!"

"te ves preocupada"

"¡¿Preocupada?! M'gann está muriendo, no tengo poderes y solo me queda una flecha ¡Claro que estoy preocupada!"

"¡Pues despreocúpate! También son mis amigos y me preocupo por lo que les vaya a pasar, también estoy aterrado, casi siempre lo estoy, pero eso no evita que haga lo correcto y salve la vida de quienes me importan" grito Spiderman volviendo a gatear por los túneles de la cueva con Artemisa detrás de él.

"¿Qué tan bueno es eso ahora? ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos contra maquinas implacables?"

Spiderman se detuvo de golpe y se golpeó la frente con la mano "¡Por Dios! ¡Soy tan tonto!"

"no es el mejor momento para que tengas un golpe de baja autoestima"

"no lo entiendes ¡Son máquinas! Y un pulso electromagnético apagara cualquier maquina dentro de su alcance"

"grandioso, excepto más vale que tengas una telaraña emisora de PEM en tus lanza redes porque yo sé que no tengo uno en mi carcaj"

"no, pero podemos crear uno, espera un momento mientras hago una llamada, Robin ¿estás ahí?" dijo Spiderman intentando hablar por el comunicador.

"(Aquí estoy, más vale que se den prisa, el nivel del agua sube muy rápido)" respondió Robin del otro lado de la comunicación.

"¿Aun recuerdas los planos de la cueva? Porque tengo una idea, necesito encontrar juguetes para un PEM"

"(es brillante ¿Qué necesitas?)" pregunto Robin.

"necesito ir al laboratorio médico de la cueva"

En un último intento por salvarse, Robin guio lo mejor que pudo a sus dos compañeros hasta que llegaron al laboratorio medico donde habían atendido a Spiderman después de la primera misión.

"muy bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Quieres explicar tu plan profesor?" dijo Artemisa.

"sencillo" dijo Spiderman acercándose a la máquina de los rayos X "esta máquina tiene un pequeño tubo de vacío llamado vircator, esto convierte los pulsos en alta energía" tomando el cilindro de la máquina para luego acercarse a la computadora, arrancar los cables que encontró y conectarla al cilindro "solo reprogramamos la conversión de microondas de la unidad de rayos X a una de PEM con un vector de energía en cascada dirigida hacia afuera"

"impresionante, sí que eres muy listo"

"no soy solo una cara bonita… no digas nada" dijo Spiderman viendo la sonrisa de la rubia mientras jugaba con el cilindro "aunque hay un pequeño problema, Wally dice que hay que para que funcione hay que conectarlo al generador principal de la cueva"

"Que esta- ¿Dónde?"

Hangar del Monte Justicia.

"4 minutos" dijo el robot acuático. El agua ahora llegaba hasta el cuello de Superboy y Kid Flash, ahora con Robin luego de ser reubicado junto a sus otros compañeros, Aqualad estaba en el suelo intentando respirar cuanto podían.

Una de las placas de los tubos se vio retirada hacia adentro para que Spiderman se deslizara por la pared con Artemisa sujetándose a su espalda con el PEM.

Ambos veían a sus compañeros desde la plataforma a sus compañeros al borde de la muerte, tenían que apresurarse.

"bien muchachos, hora de la función, rómpase una pierna" hablo Spiderman por el comunicador.

"¡Oye! ¡Tomate Rojo!" grito Kid Flash llamando la atención de los robots "¡¿Quién es tu novia?! ¡¿Cebolla Roja?!"

"¡Sí! ¡Y por cierto, la peor trampa mortal de la historia!" grito Superboy.

"¡Es Cierto! ¡Podemos escapar en cuanto queramos! ¡Batman solía hacerme cosas como estas cuando tenía 9 años!" grito Robin distrayendo a sus atacantes de metal para que sus dos compañeros libres pudieran escabullirse hasta el generador.

"¡Puedo vibrar mis moléculas fuera de aquí antes de que tu cerebro binario pueda contar hasta 2!"

"cúbreme" susurro Spiderman pegándose a la pared para moverse por ella hasta el generador mientras Artemisa apuntaba con su única flecha.

"¡Y no pueden ahogar a un kryptoniano tonto bots!" grito Superboy divirtiéndose en el fondo mientras Kid Flash se reía "¡No respiramos aire!"

"¡Y Mis Martian, no puedo creer que se crean su actuación!"

"¡¿Saben cuánto calor hace en las cuevas de Marte?!"

Con tanto sigilo como pudo, Spiderman logro llegar hasta el generador, donde abrió uno de los paneles para colocar el PEM improvisado y cablearlo al generador esperando que sucediera en cualquier momento, pero nada pasaba.

" _¿Por qué no funciona?_ " se preguntó el arácnido revisando todo el dispositivo cuando un pequeño detalle, los pequeños fierros que tenía el cilindro en el punto no llegaban a hacer contacto completo con el generador por apenas unos milímetros " _¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! Necesito cualquier pedazo de metal para completar el circuito tal vez la punto de mis piernas arácnidas o-_ "

"¡Spiderman cuidado!" grito Artemisa cuando una ola gigante se dirigió hacia el arácnido. Intento trepando y saltando por las paredes pero el agua finalmente lo alcanzo. Artemisa estaba por disparar pero una bola de fuego que explotó cerca de ella la confundió haciéndole fallar el tiro perdiendo su única flecha.

Por puro instinto intento tomar una flecha de su carcaj vacío pero cuando se percató de que ya no tenía flechas, corrió tan rápido como pudo para esconderse de nuevo en el túnel de ventilación.

Siguió arrastrándose hasta que por un hoyo lo suficientemente grande pudo ver al robot acuático elevando y acercando a él a Spiderman, encerrado en una torre de agua de la que intentaba escapar forcejeando contra el agua mientras el aire lo abandonaba. Intento disparar su telaraña pero esta se disolvía en la superficie liquida. Intento usar sus piernas arácnidas, logrando sacarlas del agua para apuntar a los robots y que estas disparan telaraña de la punta pero la robot de fuego destruyo la telaraña hasta que esta dejo de dispar.

Spiderman siguió forcejeando, sujetándose el cuello. Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más lentos hasta que su agarre en el cuello se aflojo y solo flotaba en su prisión de agua. Fue cuando el robot lo libero dejándolo caer a sus pies.

Artemisa se cubrió la boca cuando soltó un jadeo de horror y una lágrima caía por su rostro al ver a su compañero que en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida, ahogándose. Se apoyó contra la pared del túnel mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las rodillas cerca de su pecho, pensando en la vida de sus amigos.

"no… no, no, no, no, no, no" murmuraba Artemisa sin parar abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo empezando a soltar las lágrimas sin importarle "si me rindo… muero con los otros… pero si encuentro una salida de la cueva, de la montaña, puedo buscar ayuda, llamar a la Liga" ella se arrastraba por los túneles sin importarle por donde iba hasta que cayó por uno que estaba demasiado inclinado. Siguió cayendo hasta que el tubo la dejo caer dentro de la sala que Wally usaba para guardar los recuerdos de las misiones que habían tenido como equipo.

"(3 minutos)" dijo otra vez el robot.

Artemisa se levantó lentamente al escuchar la voz del robot "¿A quién estoy engañando? Lo mejor que puedo hacer es esconderme y esperar que la Liga me encuentre antes que los Rojos" se giró para ver el recuerdo de su primera misión en el equipo, era la máscara de su hermana Cheshire "yo sé que ustedes entienden" el recuerdo del día en que su hermana se había fugado dejándola sola con su padre la volvió a asaltar, cuando ella le había dicho que en su familia cada chica se cuidaba por su cuenta

Artemisa tomo la máscara para verla más de cerca "puede que haya sido cierto en nuestra familia… pero yo encontré una nueva familia"

"(1 minuto)"

Artemisa intento pensar tan rápido como podía, viendo la flecha que había usado para salvar a Kid Flash cuando pelearon contra Amazo antes de que ella se uniera al equipo.

Cuando solo quedaban pocos segundos para que se acabara el tiempo establecido por los atacantes, Artemisa atravesó la puerta hacia el hangar con su arco en ambas manos y con una única flecha en su carcaj.

"me rindo, detén el reloj" dijo Artemisa caminando hacia sus atacantes. Miro a Aqualad y Miss Martian en el suelo sin moverse. Giro la cabeza para ver a Spiderman en un charco de agua sin parecer respirar. La arquera apretó con más fuerza su arco al verlo en ese estado.

El robot rojo extendió su brazo para que Artemisa le diera su arco, pero en su lugar salto a su mano y luego a su cara para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, la robot de fuego intento quemarla pero Artemisa también salto desde su cara para dar una pirueta y cuando estaba en el aire, disparar su única flecha hacia el generador, logrando que encajara en el pequeño espacio entre el PEM y el generador.

Una enorme onda expansiva azul recorrió todo el hangar. Cuando golpeo a los robots rojos estos soltaron chispas por todo su cuerpo antes de caer al suelo con los ojos apagados.

La jaula de fuego empezó a desaparecer, dejando que Aqualad recuperara la suficiente conciencia para que se dejara caer hasta el agua bajo la plataforma y recuperarse, antes de que esta empezara a disminuir de nivel para no ahogar a Superboy y Kid Flash.

"Kaldur ¿Cómo esta M'gann?" pregunto Superboy desesperado.

"ella… estará bien…" respondió el líder del equipo recuperándose aún más rápido al estar en contacto con su ambiente "¿Qué hay de Spiderman?"

En la plataforma de aterrizaje, Artemisa corrió hacia su compañero inconsciente para intentar hacerlo reaccionar pero no se movía. Abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta de su traje mostrando una camiseta blanca, para apoyar su oído contra el pecho del arácnido, no escuchaba ninguna respiración pero si un leve latido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto la máscara de Spiderman hasta la nariz para empezar a darle respiración de boca a boca. Solo se alejaba de él para hacer presión en su pecho, y repetir una y otra vez el proceso hasta que Spiderman empezó a reaccionar y tosió el agua fuera de sus pulmones.

"aaagghh… ¿Qué… qué paso?" pregunto Spiderman tomando tanto aire como podía.

"ganamos… al fin ganamos" dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja relajando sus músculos para dejarse caer a un lado del arácnido.

"hey… hurra" Spiderman levanto el brazo pero lo dejo caer de golpe "buen trabajo equipo, no vengamos mañana… tomémonos… el día libre mañana" escuchando la risa de Artemisa "¿Cómo me salvaste?"

"te abofetee la cara" respondió Artemisa.

"pero si no me duele la cara" haciendo que ella lo abofeteara con las fuerza que le quedaban "eres mala… déjame los chistes a mi"

Luego de que recuperaran sus fuerzas, el resto del equipo estaba junto a Superboy y Kid Flash en un intento por liberarlos de su prisión de metal.

"¿Quieres dejar de jugar con esa cosa para liberarnos de una vez?" dijo Kid Flash viendo a Artemisa sosteniendo una especie de taladro laser que media la mitad de su tamaño.

"no está funcionando genio, el PEM apago todas las maquinas ¿Recuerdas?"

"todas las maquinas presentes en ese momento" el equipo volteo para ver a Red Tornado sostenido en un tornado rojo que salía de sus piernas. Se detuvo frente al equipo para ver los destrozos del lugar y los robots que estaban a un lado de ellos "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"tuvimos una pequeña visita de tu familia" dijo Robin señalando a los robots.

"tu extremadamente desagradable familia" completo Artemisa furiosa por todo lo sucedido.

"no sabía que tenía familiares" dijo Red Tornado caminando hacia los robots fuera de servicio.

"luego revisamos tu árbol genealógico ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?" preguntó Spiderman.

"servicio de monitoreo en la Atalaya, reemplazaba a Green Arrow que tenía según sus exactas palabras, una cita ardiente con Black Canary, pero cuando se hizo evidente que la comunicación con se había cortado intente investigar pero sus tubos zeta tampoco estaban funcionando, así que transporte al tubo zeta más cercano y vine aquí" arrodillándose a un lado de los robots.

Todos estaban listo para hacer muchas más preguntas pero piernas arácnidas de Spiderman salieron de golpe al mismo tiempo y el taladro laser se activara antes de que Artemisa lo apagara para no matar a nadie.

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡El pulso se agotó!" gritaron Spiderman, Robin y Kid Flash a la vez. Una pequeña chispa salió de los dedos del robot acuático conectando con el robot héroe, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos.

Este se volvió a elevar en un tornado de sus piernas para crear dos tornados saliendo de sus brazos hacia el equipo, pero en lugar de empujarlos, estos succionaban el aire de la habitación.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, uno a uno se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno.

"gggghh… no… otra… vez" dijo Spiderman intentando apuntar a Red Tornado antes de perder la conciencia, siendo su equipo cayendo lo último que vio.

Una voz lo despertaba, estaba llamándolo por su nombre de héroe, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a Superman a través de la máscara.

"él está bien" dijo Superman ayudándolo a levantarse y mantenerse de pie. Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver a sus compañeros hablando con su respectivo mentor, excepto Kid Flash y Superboy que aún seguían atrapados en la masa de metal mientras Flash, Black Canary y el Capitán Atom intentaban ayudarlos a escapar "¿Recuerdan que paso aquí?"

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Artemisa furiosa para voltearse y ver al hombre de acero "¡Los rojos pasaron! ¡Tornado y sus-!"

"¿Dónde está la familia del futuro?" interrumpió Spiderman al darse cuenta de que el androide no estaba.

"se fueron" respondió Robin también molesto "los tres se fueron, desaparecieron"

Luego de que los miembros de la Liga se aseguraran de que los jóvenes héroes estuvieran bien, por así decirlo, les indicaron a todos que se fueran a sus casas, que ellos se encargarían de reparar la cueva, que descansaran y que mañana les informarían sobre qué harían ahora.

Esta respuesta no les gusto a ninguno, muchos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto, no conocían a Red Tornado lo suficiente para sentir una traición profunda pero igualmente ahí estaba es sensación.

Cuando Peter llego a su departamento estaba demasiado cansado, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el traje, solo arrojo su máscara a la cama y se dejó caer en ella. En momentos como estos, en que su día como Spiderman había ido de mal en peor, su tía May siempre parecía saber que algo le afectaba y de alguna forma lo ayudaba con el problema.

También era en momentos así en que Harry o Mary Jane lo sacarían de su depresión obligándolo a salir a alguna parte a hacer cualquier cosa por más que él no quisiera.

Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de volver, estaba involucrándose demasiado con el equipo no quería que llegara el día en que Shield abra un agujero entre las dimensiones solo para que él les diga que no volvería. Tenía que expandir su mente, usar la ciencia que tenía a su alcance, incluso ir mas allá y estar dispuesto a usar magia si era necesario. Aunque él no sabía nada sobre la magia, solo que era impredecible para inexpertos como era él.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar antes que ya no pudiera hacerlo.

 ** _Bueno damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, este fue el nuevo capítulo, un poco más rápido que los anteriores, pero ahora que termine la escuela tendré mucho más tiempo y menos estrés para poder escribir este fic que tanto me apasiona._**

 ** _Deadpoll: pues ya que no tienes nada que hacer… ¡Sigamos con la demanda!-_**

 ** _Predalien: ¡Oh por los bigotes de Sinestro!-_**


	18. Macho Alfa

**_Bueno, una semana exacta, con un nuevo capitulo, que bello es no tener que estudiar y verle la cara a los profesores que odio, y ya no tener que reirme de sus chistes solo para que me aprueben la materia. Pero bueno, no los aburriré con esto, los aburriré con el capitulo (BA DUMP TSS)… si se rieron coméntenlo._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 18: Macho Alfa.

Monte Justicia.

Había pasado un día desde que 2 extraños robots con poderes de agua y fuego habían capturado a casi todo el equipo, destruido parte de la cueva y casi matado a todos, también desde que Red Tornado los había atacado y desaparecer sin que nadie supiera como encontrarlo.

Había otros miembros de la Liga de la Justicia dentro de la cueva, ayudando con la reparación de la misma, entre ellos el segundo Green Lantern de la tierra, John Stewart, arquitecto y antiguo militar, que usaba su anillo para mover las piezas mientras otro miembro, el Capitán Marvel, volaba y acomodaba las piezas que John le daba.

Habiendo hecho su parte, la energía de toda la cueva volvió iluminando las salas, permitiendo que el Detective Marciano y el Capitán Atom pudieran hacer la parte técnica en las computadoras holográficas de la cueva.

"sincronizando protocolos de seguridad de la cueva con la unidad principal de la Atalaya" dijo la voz de la computadora de la cueva.

En el centro y entrada principal de la cueva, donde el equipo era normalmente informado de sus misiones, estaban todos reunidos, sentados en una mesa, acompañados por los héroes de Gotham y Star City, Black Canary y Green Arrow, quien dejo un pequeño tazón con palitos de queso frente a Wally, que igual que el resto del equipo, estaba molesto o deprimido.

"gracias, pero no gracias" dijo Kid Flash empujando levemente el tazón.

"si, lo que queremos son respuestas sobre Red Tornado y sus hermanos" dijo Robin.

"Exactamente" Kid Flash golpeo la mesa. Green Arrow tomo el tazón con comida pero el velocista se lo quito "deja el tazón" empezando a meterse comida en la boca como siempre.

Green Arrow y Black Canary intentaban calmarlos dada la situación y lo que habían vivido recientemente. Superboy, como casi siempre, se mantenía callado y alejado. Dejo de mirar la conversación de sus compañeros para ver a Aqualad y Batman hablar de algo que al parecer no querían que otros escucharan, así que se concentró para hacer uso su súper oído y escucharlos.

"fue durante mi misión en Taití con Red Arrow" dijo Aqualad "Sportsmaster dijo que podría haber un delator en el equipo, tras el ataque de anoche parecería que Tornado es el traidor, no sabemos si nos traiciono por voluntad propia o fue pre programado"

"¡¿Tu sabias?!" grito Superboy usando su velocidad kryptoniana para impulsar hasta ellos y sujetar a su líder de sus ropas, haciendo que todos se espanten por el repentino ataque "¡Ese androide y su familia maniaca casi matan a M'gann!"

"¡Conner! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" grito Miss Martian volando hacia su novio junto con el resto del equipo. Así es, durante la misión de Belle Rave, la marciana y el clon kryptoniano se habían vuelto pareja después de que este último casi la ve a ella morir congelada.

"¡Él sabía que teníamos un traidor entre nosotros y no dijo nada!"

"¿Tu sabias?" pregunto Robin con indignación.

"¿Y no nos dijiste?" dijo Kid Flash con el mismo nivel de indignación.

"intentaba proteger al equipo" se excusó Aqualad.

"¿protegernos de qué? ¿Conocimiento que podría haber salvado nuestras vidas?" dijo Artemisa con el ceño fruncido. Ella espero algún comentario o chiste de Spiderman, pero no dijo nada. Era ahora en momentos como este en que el arácnido estaba de acuerdo con la arquero pero estaba terriblemente callado, tal vez el casi morir o la traición del robot le afecto más de lo que pensó.

Aunque no estaba tan equivocada. Peter no sabía que pensar al respecto con todo esto. En primer lugar estaba la traición de Tornado, que era una de las razones por las que se alegró de no haber mostrado su cara o dicho su verdadero nombre dentro de la cueva, no podía arriesgarse. Sabía que dentro de la Liga, solo los siete originales conocían su verdadero origen y le agradaba el mantenerlo así, ahora más que nunca.

Pero después estaba el hecho de que su líder y amigo le haya ocultado información de esta clase, le molestaba. Sabía que Nick Fury tenía tantos secretos que sus secretos tenían secretos pero cuando le dijeron que iba a ser el líder de un equipo experimental de SHIELD, quería intentar hacer algo diferente. Pero también sabía lo que hubiera pasado si les informaba a todos en el equipo sobre este traidor, Robin y Kid Flash probablemente hubieran desconfiado de él y Artemisa siendo tan nuevos. De Conner siendo un clon de Cadmus que tal vez no sabía que era un espía, incluso de M'gann.

Y esa desconfianza seria devuelta hacia ellos, arruinando las misiones y probablemente desintegrando este equipo. Sin mencionar que esta el punto de donde saco la información, podría haber sido una trampa o algo por el estilo.

"¡Basta!" el grito de Batman detuvo la pelea antes de que empezara, y con una sola mirada del murciélago de Gotham, Superboy soltó a Aqualad y se voltearon para verlo "con Red Tornado desaparecido el equipo dirigido por supervisores rotativos, el Capitán Marvel se ofreció para tomar el primer turno" haciéndose a un lado para dar paso al héroe de poderes mágicos que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

"realmente ansió pasar tiempo con ustedes" dijo el Capitán Marvel pero ninguno del equipo dio una respuesta, no estaban con el humor para hacerlo. El nombre del héroe le llamo la atención a Spiderman, logrando sacarlo de su mundo, pensando en que tenía el mismo nombre que ese soldado Kree que había llegado a la tierra o algo así, no sabía muy bien que había pasado.

Superboy se acercó a Aqualad y le dijo lo más bajo que podía "cuando desmantele a Red Tornado, tu y yo vamos a tener una-"

"Red Tornado es miembro de la Liga de la Justicia" interrumpió Batman una vez más "eso lo hace responsabilidad de la Liga, ustedes nos lo dejaran a nosotros, ahora tengo otra misión para este equipo" haciendo aparecer una pantalla con la primera plana que decía "Gorila intercambia banas por balas" luego paso a un periódico de Gotham.

"alcalde de Gotham City es atacado por gorila guerrillero" leyó Kid Flash con burla por lo ridículo que sonaba.

"¿Y qué? ¿Grood dejo Central City por Gotham?" dijo Robin con burla.

"Gorila Grood un sigue en la prisión de Iron Heights de Central City según Flash" respondió Batman.

"¿Qué es un Grood?" preguntó Spiderman.

"Gorila Grood es uno de los villanos de Flash, es un gorila gigante con mal carácter, súper inteligente con poderes telepáticos que cree que los de su especie deberían dominar la tierra" respondió Kid Flash, que por primera vez no se sorprendió de la falta de conocimientos de su compañero.

"¿Hay un súper gorila ahí afuera? ¿Cómo soy el único aterrado que cree que estamos en camino a volvernos el Planeta de los Simios?"

"Batman por favor, dime que no nos estas asignando esto como una especie de broma" dijo Robin sintiéndose insultado.

"yo nunca bromeo sobre una misión" respondió el caballero oscuro en un tono más grave y oscuro de lo habitual, que Robin reconoció a la perfección por lo que su boca cerrada "verifique las fuentes, estudie los patrones, el encuentro del Alcalde es solo el más reciente de una serie de incidente, Aqualad, tú y tu equipo saldrán hacia la India y verificaran esto"

El resto del equipo no se quedó a esperar a que su líder dijera algo, solo pasaron a un lado de este y se encaminaron hacia la Bio Nave de M'gann. Cuando llegaron, el Capitán Marvel apareció en la entrada dela nave sorprendiendo a los jóvenes héroes.

"¿Vienes con nosotros?" pregunto Kid Flash confundido y molesto.

"claro, nos divertiremos" respondió el Capitán Marvel sin perder la sonrisa mientras entraba a la nave.

"traducción, nos culpan por el fiasco rojo" dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos y viendo al Atlante llegar "no confía en nosotros"

"igual que los demás" dijo el velocista antes de entrar a la nave con Robin, dejando a Aqualad molesto y pensativo.

Las horas pasaron hasta que pudieron llegar al territorio de la India, nadie había dicho una palabra, ni siquiera Spiderman con todos sabiendo lo que le gustaba hablar, pero este estaba demasiado concentrado en su hogar para querer decir algo.

Flotando sobre los arboles de la selva de la India, Robin, Spiderman y Artemisa descendieron conectados a cables desde la nave y separándose para buscar cualquier señal enemiga o civil. Artemisa con su traje en modo sigilo al igual que el resto del equipo.

Una vez descendió la nave, el resto del equipo salió con la misma expresión que hace 3 horas.

"despejado" dijeron Robin y Artemisa a la vez.

"claro, si cuentas todos los insectos o animales de la selva que pueden comernos, espero no haber olvidado mi insecticida, aunque no sé si eso también podría matarme" dijo Spiderman.

"Miss Martian, cambia la nave a modo furtivo, revisaremos los parámetros de la misión" dijo Aqualad.

"¿Parámetros? No necesitamos ningún parámetro" dijo Kid Flash sin si quiera intentar en esconder la molestia en su voz.

"es un reconocimiento, sabemos que hacer" dijo Robin dando media vuelta junto al pelirrojo.

"¡Kid, Robin!" dijo Aqualad intentando recuperar su mandato.

"¡Nosotros tres empezamos este equipo porque la Liga de la Justicia nos guardaba secretos!" grito Robin.

"¿O eso se te olvido, cómo decirnos sobre el espía?" dijo Kid Flash poniéndose su googles antes de desparecer en la selva con Robin.

"vamos, te mantendré a salvo" dijo Superboy sujetando el brazo de Miss Martian pero esta rápidamente se soltó para darle la espalda.

" _eres mi novio Conner, no mi cuidador, no te comportes como un personaje de comedia de los 70'_ " pensó Miss Martian hablando a través del enlace que había hecho con Conner.

"yo… solo quiero protegerte"

"¿Cómo nos protegió Aqualad?" dijo Artemisa poniéndose entre ambos aliens "no creo que tu protección o condescendencia sean buenas para nuestra salud" volteándose a ver a Spiderman "¿y tú no vas a decir nada?" empezando a caminar junto a M'gann.

"qué raro porque normalmente me suplican que me calle" dijo Spiderman.

Superboy las vio irse para luego girar la cabeza para ver a Aqualad enfadado "¡¿Por qué no las detuviste?! ¡Se supone que estas a cargo!"

"lo estoy-" Aqualad intento hablar pero Superboy le mostro la palma de la mano antes de dar un gran salto y desaparecer. Quedando solo él, Spiderman y el Capitán Marvel.

"eh… creo que mejor yo… lo sigo… ya saben… para que no se meta en problemas" dijo Spiderman esperando alguna respuesta de su líder pero al ver que no decía nada, solo disparo su red y empezó a seguir el ruido de los saltos del súper clon.

"eh ¿Me perdí la parte en la cual decías cuál era el plan?" dijo el Capitán Marvel con una ceja levantada.

Cada pequeño grupo seguía moviéndose sin tener en claro que buscar, porque solo estaban concentrados en el conflicto interno del equipo.

Fueron Aqualad y el Capitán Marvel quienes encontraron huellas de gorila junto a un montón de casquillos de balas, pero estas estaban ubicadas de forma en que las balas habían salido desde la posición del gorila y no hacia él.

"aquí es donde se vinieron abajo las tonterías del alcalde Hill, así que al menos hemos confirmado su historia ¿Correcto?" dijo el Capitán Marvel viendo las huellas de cerca. Se levantó esperando alguna respuesta o indicación o comentario del compañero de Aqualad pero este tenía la mirada perdida, indicación de estar encerrado en tu propio mundo "¿Aqualad?"

Este se sacudió despertando de su sueño "Disculpe Capitán, estoy lleno de dudas" el héroe con los poderes de dioses griegos levanto una ceja pero esta vez en señal de no entender "quizás me equivoque al ocultar-"

El ruido de algo moviéndose entre los arboles los alerto a ambos, mirando en varias direcciones en busca de su origen. Parecían ser pisadas, algo lejanas pero que se acercaban con cada pisada. La tierra empezó a temblar levemente y las piedras se sacudían.

Las pisadas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y frecuentes, cuando una enorme bestia parecida a un elefante salió de entre los arboles hacia ellos. Esta criatura tenía todas las características de un elefante de la zona, pero era el doble de su tamaño, su piel era más oscura de lo que debería, tenía cual de hueso en la cabeza y piernas, de los largos colmillos otros salían del mismo tamaño y su piel estaba cortada en diferentes partes dejando ver algo de carne.

El Capitán Marvel se impulsó hacia la criatura, golpeándolo con fuerza en la frente, pero la criatura elevo su trompa para tomarlo del pie y arrojarlo haciéndolo derribar varios arbole, a la vez que otro elefante monstruoso como el anterior aparecía de entre los árboles.

Aqualad estaba a merced de las criaturas de gran tamaño, no pudiendo hacer más que esquivar cuantas pisadas y golpes podía, hasta que uno de los elefantes tuvo suerte y lo golpeo con la trompa en la misma dirección que el Capitán Marvel.

En otra parte de la selva, Superboy caminaba con Spiderman detrás, balanceándose y saltando entre los árboles, haciendo comentarios sobre la selva o los animales o cosas así. El arácnido sabía que no le estaba prestando atención, solo quería distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Fue cuando tuvo una idea, arriesgada, pero serviría.

"y ¿hace cuántos que tú y Megan están saliendo?" pregunto Spiderman haciendo que Superboy se detenga da golpe y gire la cabeza con fuerza "tranquilo, no le dije a nadie, aunque no veo porque mantenerlo en secreto, puede ser obvio para algunos"

"¿Cómo tú con Artemisa?"

"no hay nada entre Artemisa y yo"

 _Sentido Arácnido._

"parece que tenemos problemas, lo que es algo muy amplio considerando que estamos en la selva llena de carnívoros e insectos y quien sabe que acabo de pisar"

De entre los árboles, un lobo negro de tres veces su tamaño, con un collar negro alrededor de su cuello, salto para atacar a Superboy pero este lo sujeto en el aire y lo arrojo lejos, antes de que otro lobo lo atacara por la espalda.

Varios lobos empezaron a salir de las sombras y otros escondites, mientras que Superboy los golpeaba, Spiderman los esquivaba, pegaba y usaba sus piernas arácnidas para neutralizarlos.

"en serio amigos, no tiene que hacer esto, soy fanático de Green Peace, por favor, todos nosotros somos parte de la naturaleza, del ciclo sin fin"

"¿Sabes que no te entienden verdad?" dijo el súper clon debajo de un lobo que intentaba morderlo.

"ellos se lo pierden" siendo tacleado por otro lobo.

Mientras Robin y Kid Flash hacían su reconocimiento aun sin quitarse su mal humor, unos buitres tres veces más grandes, con garras más grandes, púas fuera y dentro de sus picos, con collares negros atados a ellos, descendieron en picada para atacarlos y casi arrancarles los ojos.

"creí que los buitres solo comían carroña" dijo Robin arrojándoles sus discos explosivos pero no les fue difícil esquivarlo.

"pues estos son unos carroñeros muy proactivos" dijo Kid Flash corriendo a un ritmo normal humano para no abandonar a su compañero.

"proactivos y muy grandes ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?"

"¿Veneno cobra?" recordando su primera misión oficial, en la que fueron a Santa Prisca, donde encontraron al culto de Cobra, mesclando una toxina con el potente esteroide Veneno del maniático musculoso Bane.

Miss Martian y Artemisa caminaban en silencio siguiendo el gran rio de una cascada pequeña detrás de ellas, cuando del rio, un cocodrilo del doble de su tamaño, con la piel rota y un colla negro, salió del agua para atacar a la marciana quien apenas pudo defenderse, sosteniendo las fauces del cocodrilo.

Artemisa estaba preparada para dispararle una flecha al enorme lagarto, pero otro cocodrilo salió debajo del tronco en el que estaba apoyada, haciendo que vuele en el aire hasta que el cocodrilo la sujeto de su carcaj y la hundió en el agua para luego empezar a girar, sin dejarle oportunidad de separarse de su carcaj, hasta que Miss Martian la tomo de la mano para luego romper la corra y liberarla del cocodrilo gigante.

Este intento atacar a la marciana pero ella uso su telequinesis para empujar al lagarto muy lejos y luego separar el agua a su alrededor para que ambas puedan respirar.

"ahogarse dos noches seguidas… es mucho menos divertido de lo que parece" dijo Artemisa recuperando aire.

Robin seguía corriendo y esquiando al enorme buitre, logrando perderlo por entre unas enredaderas por las que la bestia voladora no cabía.

Kid Flash corría a su súper velocidad para trepar por un árbol y lograr derribar al buitre que lo seguía, solo para caer entre varios árboles pero rápidamente se recuperó.

Superboy seguía derribando a todos los lobos que lo atacaban, su camiseta estaba ya casi hecha pedazos debido a las garras y dientes de los lobos.

Spiderman, al igual que Superboy, tenía algunas partes de su traje con cortes y rasguños, pero no tantos como el clon kryptoniano. Después de quitarse un lobo de encima, se apresuró para trepar por uno de los grandes árboles para llamar la atención de su compañero.

"¡Superboy!" intentando recuperar el aliento "¡El macho alfa!" señalando el lobo blanco que se mantenía apartado y viendo todo desde una gran piedra.

Superboy le clavo la mirada al gran lobo blanco, esta le fue devuelta por la bestia junto a un gruñido antes de correr hacia el súper clon, mientras Spiderman se encargaba de los otros lobos para que no molestaran.

El Capitán Marvel seguía volando y derribando a los elefantes monstruosos que los atacaban a él y Aqualad, pero cuando lograba derribar a uno el otro lo atacaba de inmediato.

Aqualad dejo de luchar para ver el collar en el cuello del elefante, reconociendo su diseño. Saco sus espadas de agua para pasar por entre los pies del elefante, trepar por su pierna y usar sus armas para cortar el collar a la mitad.

El talante volvió a mirar a la enorme bestia, pero en lugar de atacarlo, el elefante se dio media vuelta para volver a la selva.

"¡Quítale el collar!" grito Aqualad al miembro de la Liga de la Justicia.

"¡Ya lo hago!" respondió el Capitán, logrando esquivar el golpe de su trompa, voló rápidamente alrededor de su cuello para darle un fuerte golpe al collar haciendo que este se parte.

El elefante grito con fuerza para elevarse en sus patas traseras y luego dejarse caer para aplastar ambos collares e irse del lugar al igual que el otro.

"fue genial como averiguaste que los collares eran el problema" dijo el Capitán Marvel.

"los collares indican una inteligencia tras el ataque, el equipo puede estar en riesgo" dijo Aqualad intentando establecer contacto por radio con sus compañeros pero solo escuchaba interferencia "interferencias y no hay un enlace telepático con Miss Martian"

"de hecho, tu dejaste que todos se fueran antes de que se estableciera"

"¡Ellos no me escuchaban!"

"supongo, pero, Batman impidió que ustedes discutieran con una sola palabra"

"porque Batman… es Batman"

"oye, no tienes que decírmelo, cuando me uní a la Liga lo único que hizo fue mandarme, y es difícil no tomárselo personalmente, pero nunca desobedecí una orden y eso me mantuvo con vida"

Aqualad miro al vacío, procesando las palabras del héroe frente a él "Batman toma el mando… por el bien de la Liga… gracias por ayudarme a entender"

"sabes, la sabiduría de Salomón" señalando su propia cabeza.

" _¡Aqualad! ¿Puedes oírme?_ " dijo Miss Martian a través del enlace telepático.

"Si Miss Martian, informa"

" _nos atacaron animales con collares de control, como los usados por los convictos en la prisión de Belle Rave_ " explico Miss Martian al líder del equipo, mientras que a su espalda, el Capitán Marvel veía un tigre algo más grande de lo normal con un collar de control, que ya había visto antes.

"¡Genial, el tigre! Enseguida vuelvo" volando hacia la bestia rallada.

"¡Capitán espere!" Aqualad intento detenerlo pero ya no estaba, haciéndolo suspirar "velocidad de Mercurio"

El Capitán Marvel siguió al gran tigre, viendo como el collar le daba pequeñas descargas que lo hacían rugir de dolor, hasta que se detuvo frente a una roca.

"hola gatito, apuesto que te gustaría que el viejo Capi te quitara ese feo collar ¿Verdad?" acercándose lentamente a la bestia, este se alejó. Cuando el Capitán dio unos pasos para acercarse, tres pequeñas torres parecidas a bobinas de tesla salieron del suelo alrededor del Capitán y en menos de un segundo, el héroe cayó al suelo sin poder mover ninguno de sus músculos.

Giro la cabeza para ver al tigre junto a un árbol, del cual cayo un gran gorila, el cual llevaba una boina roja, sosteniendo una ametralladora XM214 que estaba conectada a una mochila metálica a su espalda.

" _Miss Martian, necesito un enlace telepático con todo el equipo, ahora_ " dijo Aqualad telepáticamente, de una forma más severa de la forma en que hablaba antes.

" _enlace establecido_ " dijo Miss Martian.

" _¿Él debería seguir dándonos ordenes? ¿Y nosotros deberíamos estar siguiéndolas?_ " dijo Artemisa apenas se conectaron sus mentes.

" _escuchen por favor-_ "

" _oh, bien, la voz de Aqualad en mi cabeza, la he extrañado tanto_ " dijo Kid Flash de forma sarcástica.

" _Kaldur, K. F. y yo fuimos atacados por buitres gigantes, como somos traidores pensaras que nos atacamos nosotros mismos_ " dijo Robin.

" _si lo pensó, no te lo diría_ " dijo Artemisa vaciando el agua en su carcaj y reparando la correa.

" _Superboy ¿Estas en línea o solo quejándote?_ " dijo Miss Martian cruzándose de brazos.

" _ocupado, llama luego_ " respondió Superboy con su camiseta aún más rota y con el lobo blanco mordiendo su hombro por detrás de la espalda para luego arrojar a Superboy hasta una roca.

" _lo que me molesta es que no se arrepiente de no habernos dicho nada_ " dijo Kid Flash mientras que Aqualad en su posición, seguía el rastro del Capitán Marvel hasta que encontró las torretas.

" _debería estar preocupado, muy preocupado ¡Extremadamente ocupado!_ " grito Robin.

" _¿Cómo podemos ser un equipo si no nos confía esta clase de secretos?_ " dijo Artemisa.

" _o si Conner no confía en nosotras_ " dijo Miss Martian.

" _él pensó que tú y yo podríamos haber sido el traidor_ " dijo Kid Flash.

" _¡Nos conocemos desde hace años!_ " grito Robin

" _¡La confianza es una calle de dos vías!_ "

" _ellos odian si les guardamos secretos_ "

" _¡Ya cállense!_ " grito Spiderman en el enlace noqueando a un lobo de un golpe, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que hasta ahora nunca les había levantado la voz a nadie, no de este modo " _¡Están actuando como niños y lo digo yo! ¡Pónganse en el su lugar, el lugar del líder por un momento! ¡¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?! ¡Y no digan que decir la verdad porque es mentira! ¡No sabemos de dónde saco la información del traidor, por lo que podría ser obviamente falsa! ¡En ese caso, no debería decirnos porque crearía desconfianza en todo el equipo! ¡La trinidad desconfiaría de Conner, Artemisa, Megan y yo! ¡Y nosotros no confiaríamos en nadie! ¡Y si uno de nosotros hubiera sido un traidor, estaría alertándolo o a ella, es básico! ¡Ustedes eligieron a Aqualad como líder, vivan con sus elecciones y estamos en una misión, y un lobo gigante acaba de morderme el trasero, así que será mejor que se concentren y luego discutan! ¡¿Entendieron?!_ "

Ninguno de sus compañeros decía nada, si hubieran estado todos en el mismo lugar jamás hubiera podido olvidar las expresiones en su rostro.

" _eh… nos decías Aqualad_ " dijo Robin.

" _si… parece ser que el Capitán Marvel fue capturado y para salvarlo debemos actuar como un equipo_ " respondió Aqualad.

En una ubicación desconocida, el poderoso Capitán Marvel abría los ojos para ver una habitación desconocida, iluminada por una luz purpura, había diferentes tipos de aparatos e utensilios médicos. Escuchando los gruñidos, giro los ojos para ver al mismo tigre viéndolo a un lado de donde él estaba recostado. Intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"la mejora cerebral de este tigre ya pago su costo, porque ha traído un premio glorioso" dijo una voz masculina con un fuerte acento francés "le Capitaine Marvel"

"¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" preguntó el Capitán.

"es obvio ¿No crees?" dijo la voz aun escondida en las sombras "tu puse un collar programado para impedir la movilidad del cuello para abajo, te he permitido conservar el poder del habla, ya que tus reacciones pueden ser durante el procedimiento"

"¿Procedimiento? ¿Qué procedimiento?"

"ha menudo he medito el efecto de tus poderes sobre la corteza cerebral, anhelo ver de cerca la sabiduría de Salomón, Monsieur Mallah, prepárese para la cirugía" a su lado, salió el mismo gorila que lo había atacado, solo que estaba usando una bata de doctor junto a un barbijo.

Logrando recuperar el control sobre el equipo, Aqualad los había guiado a todos siguiendo las huellas de gorila, hasta llegar al territorio de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio abandonado, debido al estado de la estructura y las plantas que lo rodeaban por fuera. Pero aun así se mantuvieron escondidos entre los árboles.

" _volare por encima_ " dijo Miss Martian en el enlace telepático.

" _negativo_ " interrumpió Kid Flash usando sus googles para ver las instalaciones, encontrando un campo invisible " _hay un campo eléctrico que se extiende sobre todo el complejo_ "

" _los pilares que lo crean están asilados pero un buen choque podría causar un huevo momentáneo_ " dijo Robin.

" _veo el blanco_ " dijo Artemisa apuntando a un panel de control en el edificio.

" _entonces estén preparados_ " dijo Aqualad saliendo de su escondite " _todos ustedes_ " usando sus poderes, Aqualad logro tocar el campo sin verse afectado, sintiendo la electricidad en el aire, hasta que pudo meter sus dedos en el campo invisible para abrir un pequeño agujero.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Artemisa disparo una flecha que atravesó el hueco logrando dar en el panel, que hizo que a los pocos segundos, el campo se apagara.

En cuanto vieron que Aqualad ya no estaba rodeado de electricidad, se apresuraron para poder entrar en el edificio, pero Robin se detuvo cuando vio a un mono con uno de los collares de Belle Rave. La criatura soltó un rugido que no solo activo las alarmas de la instalación sino que hizo aparecer a varios otros monos con el mismo collar.

Dentro del edificio, el gorila con uniforme de doctor estaba viendo la lucha de los primates contra los jóvenes héroes por las cámaras de seguridad.

"Monsieur Mallah, encárguese de los intrusos, yo solo puedo encargarme de la extracción del cerebro de moun Capitain" dijo la voz francesa a un lado del Capitán Marvel, que tenía un bisturí muy cerca de su cabeza.

Aqualad golpeaba y esquivaba a tantos monos como podía a la vez que intentaba quitarles los collares pero no era una tarea fácil.

Cuando uno de los monos corrió hacia él, se dejó golpear contra el suelo para poder arrancarle el collar de control al primate y que este corra de vuelta a los arboles tan pronto quedo libre.

Artemisa disparo dos flechas hacia dos monos que estaban intentando morder a Robin logrando romper los collares sin lastimarlos.

Dos monos más habían aparecido tras Artemisa pero Spiderman los sujeto para usar sus piernas arácnidas y romper los collares.

La puerta del edificio se abrió hacia abajo dejando salir a Mallah con su ametralladora en el brazo. El enorme gorila se detuvo cuando sintió un olor raro en el aire para luego algo caminaba detrás de él para luego arrojarlo al suelo, haciendo que Miss Martian deje el camuflaje.

Puso una de sus patas encima de la marciana y le apunto a la cabeza "¡Quítale tus patas de encima sucio simio!" Kid Flash corrió hacia el gorila con la intención de taclearlo pero este solo tuvo que ponerse erguido para que le velocista rebotara por la falta de fuerza.

"¡No tomaras mi cerebro!" dijo el Capitán Marvel esforzándose porque sus miembros reaccionen.

"no luche moun Capitain, la extracción de cerebro es en gran parte indolora y los beneficios son enorme" dijo la voz francesa saliendo de las sombras mostrando al genio villano sin cuerpo, el Cerebro "solo mire lo que ha hecho por mi" una de las placas del techo retrocedió dando paso a un brazo mecánico con lo que el Capitán pudo adivinar era un láser.

"esa cosa no funcionara conmigo"

"tal vez, pero funciona sobre acero macizo, así que, tentare a mi suerte" dijo el Cerebro encendiendo el aparato "me han dicho que usted tiene el valor de Aquiles, tal vez en su lugar debería haber pedido su invulnerabilidad" a punto de encender el láser pero el tigre salto sobre la mesa para taclear al Cerebro y arrancar el brazo mecánico en el proceso "¡Traidor! Sufrirás por esto" una de las tantas luces en su contener mecánico se encendió a la vez que el collar de control le daba descargas al enorme tigre.

"¡Basta! ¡Alto!" grito el Capitán Marvel. El Cerebro hubiera seguido de no ser porque el enorme cuerpo de Mallah atravesó una de las paredes dejando que los jóvenes héroes entraran.

"es el Cerebro" dijo Kid Flash.

"agh, puedo ver que es un cerebro" dijo Artemisa.

"no un cerebro, el cerebro"

"en persona por así decir" dijo el Cerebro.

"¿Es un cerebro real?" dijo Spiderman cubriéndose la boca por sobre la máscara "creo que voy a vomitar"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, las mismas torretas salieron del suelo y rápidamente inmovilizaron al equipo pero Spiderman, gracias a su sentido arácnido, logro saltar y pegarse al techo.

"molesto arácnido, Monsieur Mallah, encárguese de nuestro invitado" dijo el Cerebro haciendo que el gorila empiece a dispararle al arácnido.

"¡Por fin! Un villano que sabe la diferencia entre un insecto y un arácnido" dijo Spiderman corriendo por el techo, se dejó caer para intentar golpear el gorila, pero aun con su fuerza, este tenía mucha más masa muscular por lo que no le hacían nada "oye, Cerebro ¿No? Dime ¿te sentiste ofendido cuando te dibujaron como villano en la película en la que Dexter viaja al futuro?"

Mallah intentó golpearlo con la metralleta, pero Spiderman solo dio un salto para correr por el brazo del gorila y darle una patada en la mandíbula.

" _¡Martian, Superboy, ahora!_ " grito Aqualad en su mente para que la marciana tomara el control en posesión de Mallah con su telequinesis y aplastarlo para liberarlos. Mientras que la pared detrás del gorila, esta se rompió en pedazos dejando ver a un Superboy con parte de la camiseta faltante y acompañado por el enorme lobo blanco.

Kid Flash corrió hacia mala aprovechando el golpe que su compañero le había dado para darle otro, seguido de Miss Martian, Robin disparo su garfio para golpearlo en la cabeza, el gran lobo blanco corrió hacia él para morderlo mientras que Superboy intentaba golpearlo, pero el gorila salto a tiempo para disparar su metralleta hacia el súper clon, que aunque no lo lastimo, si lo hizo retroceder.

Varias flechas y discos se clavaron a la mochila de Mallah para explotar dejándola la ametralladora inservible.

Aqualad corrió a liberar al Capitán Marvel de la mesa de operaciones mientras su equipo peleaba con Mallah "gracias, ahora una buena acción" dijo el Capitán Marvel liberando al tigre de su collar "merece otra"

Rápidamente todos los héroes y animales mejorados libres rodearon a el Cerebro y a Mallah, haciendo que le gorila rugiera de furia.

"inténtalo, odio a los monos" dijo Superboy tronándose los dedos con el lobo a su lado que no dejaba de gruñir.

"no Monsieur Mallah, este no será nuestro Waterloo" dijo el Cerebro haciendo que cada placa y brazo mecánico de su diminutos cuerpo contenedor se despliegue "au revoir, mes amis"

"¡Al suelo!" grito Kid Flash haciendo que todos se preparen para cualquier tipo de explosión o disparo, pero en su lugar las luces del edificio se apagaron uno segundos antes de volver a prenderse. Cuando lo hicieron Mallah y el Cerebro ya no estaban "esperen… la gran arma… ¿Era un interruptor de luz?"

Cerca del amanecer, el equipo había buscado a todos los animales mejorados con el Venom Cobra para liberarlos de los collares, le llevo un tiempo aun con un velocista en el equipo pero lo habían logrado cerca de la hora del amanecer en India.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" pregunto Artemisa al ver la sonrisa de Wally mientras llegaban a la Bio Nave.

"dos palabras, un recuerdo" dijo Kid Flash poniéndose la boina de Mallah.

"tres palabras, piojos de gorila" haciendo que Wally abra sus ojos de golpe.

"el resto de la manada se fue ¿Qué estás haciendo aun aquí?" pregunto Superboy al ver que el lobo blanco pasaba su cabeza por debajo de su palma.

"quiere quedarse contigo" dijo Miss Martian sonriendo al ver el acto del animal.

"¿Me lo puedo quedar?" pregunto Superboy haciendo que Kid Flash y Spiderman digan chistes al respecto sobre tener una mascota en el equipo " _M'gann lo siento, solo estaba… preocupado_ "

" _y eso es dulce Conner, pero en una misión soy tu compañera de equipo, no tu novia_ _¿de acuerdo?_ "

"el necesitara un nombre ¿no les parece?" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Qué les parece Krypto?" dijo Kid Flash haciendo que el lobo gruña al nombre.

"paso"

"¿Ese no está tomado?"

"¿Quién es Krypto?" pregunto Spiderman.

"el súper perro de Superman" respondió el velocista.

"¿Superman tiene un súper perro? ¿Hay gorilas parlantes y súper perros?"

Aqualad estaba por entrar a la Bio Nave pero Robin se pudo en su camino "necesito saber ¿Por qué nos ocultaste la existencia del topo?" esto llamo la atención de todos. Desde el regaño de Spiderman habían estado pensando en lo que les dijo sobre las razones de Aqualad para ocultárselo, por lo que ahora solo necesitaban una confirmación.

"la fuente del dato era Sportsmaster" dijo Aqualad haciendo que todos abran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?! No puedes confiar en el" dijo Artemisa.

"¿Sportsmaster es un villano?" pregunto Spiderman en voz baja a Miss Martian.

"un mercenario con el que nos encontramos varias veces" le respondió la marciana.

"no lo hacía, como Spiderman dijo, la información podría ser falsa para dividir al equipo"

"y dado como resulto esta misión, casi tuvo éxito" dijo Spiderman haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo y este se encogiera.

"aún estoy preparado para renunciar, si es lo que desean" dijo Aqualad.

"los que estén a favor de mantener como líder a Aqualad" dijo Kid Flash haciendo que todos levanten la mano, incluso el lobo que levanto una de sus patas y Spiderman levanto sus tres piernas arácnidas.

"es unánime" dijo el Capitán Marvel estrechando la mano del aun líder del equipo "los veo mañana"

"¿No regresaras con nosotros?"

"no, tengo que volar" dijo el Capitán despegando del suelo y desapareciendo de la vista de todos en pocos segundos.

"entonces ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?" pregunto Miss Martian mientras todos empezaban a entrar a la Bio Nave.

"¿Qué tiene de malo Lobo?" dijo Superboy.

"genérico, pero aceptable" dijo Spiderman siendo el último en entrar y detenido por Aqualad, que pensó que iba a regañarlo por lo que haber tomado el control del equipo durante unos segundos cuando les grito a todos.

"gracias por tu apoyo allá atras" dijo el atlante estrechando la mano del arácnido.

"eh… si, bueno, no hay de que, se lo difícil que puede ser manejar un equipo" dijo el arácnido.

Habiendo llegado al Monte Justicia, y una vez que le explicaron todo lo sucedido a Batman, además de que se sorprendieron de que no les haya dicho nada sobre la nueva mascota de Superboy, Aqualad se quedó un momento para reportarle sobre los problemas que había tenido como líder.

"tal parece que supiste recuperar el control de tu equipo" dijo Batman.

"si, pero no fui solo yo, Spiderman me ayudo, y aunque creo que Robin es el candidato perfecto para liderar el equipo si llegara a pasar algo, creo que Spidey tiene potencial para ser un buen lider"

"hhhmm"

 ** _Bueno, el capítulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es no se nota mucho la diferencia a la serie pero el siguiente capítulo es uno que hace mucho espero poder escribir y que espero que a ustedes les guste._**


	19. Spider-Lantern

**_Hola otra vez, lo se, volvi a tardar mas de una semana, pero ya sabe, la época, los cambios, 2 cosas de los mas importantes. Primero y principal, algo que no cambiaria por nada y siempre he querido… un juego de Assassin´s Creed en versión PC y lo mejor, lo compre original XD._**

 ** _Además de las fiestas, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo. Y les tengo un desafío, es algo difícil el escribir chistes para Spiderman en ciertos momentos, por lo que los reto a escribir un chiste que el diría en alguna situación, los 5 mejores serán seleccionados y les avisare a quienes lo hayan comentado._**

 ** _Que disfruten el capitulo especial._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 19: Spider-Lantern

La fuerza de voluntad, una de las más poderosas y antiguas fuerzas del universo conocido, usada por los guardianes del universo para formar una de las armas más poderosas y fundar el Cuerpo de Green Lanterns, policías del espacio que usan su fuerza de voluntad para crear constructos de energía pura de lo que puedan imaginar.

A lo largo de los años ha habido muchos Lanterns especiales habían marcado su sector espacial, pero ninguno como Hal Jordán, el primer Lantern de la Tierra y poseedor del anillo del Green Lantern legendario, Abin Sur.

El primer Lantern de la Tierra ahora estaba lejos de su planeta, en una batalla contra uno de los más grandes enemigos del Cuerpo de Green Lanterns, Thaal Siniestro, antiguo Green Lantern, y miembro líder y fundador de los Sinestro Corps, portadores del anillo del miedo y enemigos jurados de los Green Lantern.

Hubo un tiempo en que Sinestro fue uno de los más grandes Green Lantern de la historia, aprendiz y mejor amigo de Abin Sur, pero cuando Hal Jordán descubrió que había Sinestro había usado su anillo para esclavizar a su planeta bajo su gobierno opresor. El Lantern había sido sentenciado a ser encerrado en el universo de anti materia, pero eso no duro, ya que luego de escapar, el Lantern renegado había forjado su propio anillo de poder y esparcido otros tantos anillos que habían seleccionado a las criaturas más aterradoras del universo para formar su propio cuerpo de Lanterns.

"esto no tiene por qué terminar así Sinestro" dijo Hal esquivando un disparo del anillo de Sinestro, quien lo había emboscado durante su patrulla en su sector. Eso había sido hace horas, y mientras que el anillo de Hal se descargaba, el anillo de Sinestro, aunque perdía energía, se mantenía mejor ya que estos se cargaban levemente al enfrentar a Green Lanterns.

"me causas gracia Jordan" dijo Sinestro acercándose lo suficiente a su viejo compañero para golpearlo con su luz amarilla y luego apresarlo en un aro amarillo. El constructo se extendió por el brazo derecho de para luego crear una cierra e intentar penetrar en el campo de energía de Hal para cortarle la mano.

"¡Rindete Jordan! No eres lo suficientemente fuerte" dijo Sinestro sintiendo como el campo de fuerza de Hal se debilitaba.

"solo necesito… un pequeño incentivo" dijo Green Lantern logrando romper el constructo que lo apresaba con un gran destello verde. En ese momento, Sinestro se cubrió los ojos ante la gran luz para luego ser golpeado por un puño verde gigante. Seguido de otro y otro hasta que el Lantern del miedo logro dispararle con su anillo al pecho de su oponente.

Hal voló esquivando rayos amarillos y empezar a intercambiar golpes a mano limpia con Sinestro, soltando destellos de su respectivo color con cada golpe.

Sinestro daba golpe tras golpe, formando nudilleras con picos hasta que un golpe con energía amarilla tan grande que se podía ver el brillo desde los planetas cercanos. El golpe lo hizo alejarse y flotar en el espacio con parte de su traje roto.

"anillo… niveles de energía" dijo Hal como pudo.

"niveles de energía del anillo al 30 %" respondió el anillo.

"concentra el 20 %"

"no se recomienda esta acción-"

"¡Solo hazlo!" el anillo de Hal empezó a reunir cada vez más energía aumentando su brillo, mientras Sinestro volaba hacia el a toda velocidad. Cuando estuvo centímetros a distancia, Hal disparo un gran rayo verde desde su anillo, más grande de lo normal. Sinestro se cubrió con un escudo pero el disparo fue demasiado, rompiendo en pedazos el constructor y enviándolo a lo profundo del espacio "anillo… llévame… a la Tierra"

Aeronaves Ferris, Coast City.

Carol Ferris, CEO del complejo de Aeronaves Ferris, antigua miembro de las Star Sapphire, y en ocasiones, pareja de Hal Jordán. Ella estaba en su oficina, haciendo lo que todo adulto hace en su trabajo, pero en su caso era un poco más difícil, ya que la mujer de cabello oscuro tenía sus pensamientos con el primer Lantern de la Tierra, sabiendo bien que no debería después de las incontables veces en las que se habían dado una oportunidad para estar juntos y siempre terminaba igual.

Dejo de escribir en su computadora para girar sobre su silla y mirar por la ventana. Abrió uno de los cajones en su escritorio para sacar una pequeña caja. Abrió la caja y dentro de ella se encontraba su anillo de las Star Sapphire. Aunque la vida de un superhéroe parecía emocionante, realmente ella no estaba hecha para esa clase de vida, eso por un lado. Por el otro, la primera vez que recibió el anillo este la había vuelto loca, no era como con los Green Lantern, la emoción de amor de los anillos era muy corruptora para su usuario, casi había matado a Hal. Claro que eso fue hace mucho, los Guardianes del universo habían llegado a un acuerdo con la reina de Zamaron, planeta hogar de las Star Sapphire, para que desistan en su plan de erradicar a todos los hombres del universo.

Estaba por regresar al trabajo cuando vio un destello verde aproximándose a lo lejos. De inmediato supo que era Hal, probablemente en uno de sus intentos de galanteo o regresando de alguna misión del sector o de la Liga de la Justicia. Esperaba verlo acercarse para regañarlo por su trabajo como piloto pero vio que su dirección no cambiaba. Se puso de pie con los ojos un poco más abiertos esperando que sea uno de sus tantos riesgosos trucos de piloto pero vio la luz verde estrellarse no muy lejos del complejo. Se apresuró a tomar uno de los vehículos del complejo para seguir la nube de humo y leve luz verde que podía ver.

Cuando llego, encontró a Hal en un cráter con él en el centro, su uniforme roto en varias partes, con daño en su cuerpo y el escudo de energía desvanecido.

Hospital de Coast City.

Hal Jordán se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, recostado en una cama con vendas, máquinas y demás cosas conectadas a su cuerpo lastimado. En la habitación también estaban Carol, y luego de recibir la llamada, su mejor amigo y compañero, Barry Allen, conocido como el héroe velocista, Flash, mientras les explicaba a ambos como es que había terminado en esta situación.

"sé que son enemigos mortales, pero ¿Han considerado la terapia?" se burló Barry.

"muy gracioso Barry, cuando encuentres la forma de hacer que 2 Lantern de colores diferentes estén en la misma habitación sin querer arrancarse la cabeza, me llamas" dijo Han.

"tienes suerte de que el doctor se creyera lo de que fue un accidente de trabajo" dijo Carol frotándose la frente.

"todo esto es ridículo, estoy bien, solo denme mi batería, cargare mi anillo y-" Hal intento levantarse pero Carol lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

"olvídalo Bola Alta, tienes casi todo el cuerpo lastimado, hasta un novato podría patearte el trasero, el universo tendrá que encontrar la forma de arreglárselas sin Hal Jordán, y recuerda que no eres el único Lantern de por aquí"

"Carol tiene razón, creo que John puede encargarse del sector hasta que te recuperes" dijo Barry.

"no en realidad, John está lejos del sector en una misión con otros Lanterns, le tomara un tiempo volver" dijo Hal intentando convencerlos.

"pues, no sé, busca un reemplazo, es lo que hago cuando te vas al espacio por más de una semana"

"¿En serio vamos a discutir esto ahora?"

"volviendo al asunto del sector" dijo Barry intentando no generar una pelea "¿No existe alguna forma de encontrar un reemplazo temporal hasta que te recuperes?"

"lo hay pero-"

"excelente" dijo Carol poniendo el anillo de poder en la mano de Hal "actívalo, llámalo o lo que sea, porque tu trasero no dejara esta habitación hasta que yo lo diga"

"bien, bien" dijo Hal resignado "anillo, activar el protocolo de reemplazo de emergencia"

"protocolo activa, escaneando sector 2814 en busca de fuerza de voluntad" dijo el anillo flotando y rotando sobre su propio eje "reemplazo localizado" el anillo se detuvo de golpe y atravesó la ventana dejando en espera a los tres.

"bueno, no voy a sentirme ofendido por eso" dijo el velocista.

"cállate Barry"

Nueva York.

Nuestro vecino amigable se encontraba en una situación como en tantas otras, luchando contra un villano no muy intimidante con una temática un tanto extraña.

Hace unas horas, la ciudad había recibido una amenaza de un villano llamado Killer Moth. Claro que casi nadie se sintió amenazado por alguien llamado Polilla Asesina, pero eso cambio cuando libero un enjambre de polillas mutadas del tamaño de un perro que comían todo lo que estaba a su paso, y amenazaba con liberar más si la ciudad no se rendía a sus pies y cumplía todas sus demandas.

Rápidamente, Spiderman fue el primero en aparecer en la escena para detener a las polillas. Al principio fue fácil pero el número aumentaba rápidamente, haciendo más difícil la tarea.

Por suerte para él, o al menos lo consideraba así, Conner y Megan estaban en la ciudad debido a la escuela, y cuando vieron el estado de la ciudad y compañero, decidieron salir a ayudarlo. Esta era la primera vez que se exponían de esta forma. Superboy había salido de la cueva algunas veces, en un intento por comunicarse con Superman, pero esta era la primera vez que Megan se presentaba en público como Miss Martian. Pensaron que Batman los regañaría de alguna forma, pero nunca les habían dicho que no podían salir a ayudar a otros.

Habían pensado en llamar a los otros pero lo evitaron cuando recordaron que el equipo hacia misiones secretas que la Liga no podía, y que si Superboy y Miss Martian iban a estar en Nueva York, tanto como civiles como héroes, tendrían que aprender a lidiar con situaciones como esta.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Peter era la aparición de Superboy en los medios o en la red, haciendo que Kara descubriera quien era y tenga que contarle sobre él. No quería imaginar cómo reaccionaria la hija de Krypton si descubriera al clon de su primo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Megan y Peter pudieran encontrar la fuente de origen con la que controlaban a las polillas, encontrándolo en un escondite subterráneo en una de las tantas vías de metro abandonas.

"¿Por qué tus villanos son tan raros?" dijo Superboy quitándose polillas de encima.

"oye, mis villanos no son raros, este ni siquiera es mi villano aun, no ha jurado destruirme, arruinar mi vida o siquiera amenazarme con matarme, eso es lo raro" dijo Spiderman golpeando polilla tras polilla.

"¡Tontos! ¡No podrán detener a mi ejercito!" grito Killer Moth, un hombre de gran tamaño usando un traje blanco de una polilla, con alas incluidas "¡A ellos mis niños!"

"sabes que las arañas atrapan a diferentes tipos de insecto ¿verdad?" dijo Spiderman pegando las polillas a la pared.

"¡Veamos cuantos puedes atrapar en tus telarañas mocoso!" Polilla abrió los otros contenedores de las polillas que rápidamente rodearon a Spiderman.

"¡No debería acabar así!" grito Spiderman rodeado de polillas intentando quitárselas de encima.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" grito Miss Martian intentando usar su telequinesis para alejar a los insectos mutados pero algo la detuvo. Un pequeño objeto con luz verde entro en la habitación, volando de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo frente a Spiderman, la luz se intensifico por un momento alejando las polillas del arácnido.

Cuando este se liberó vio frente a él, el objeto flotante era un anillo de Green Lantern con el símbolo de cara a Spiderman.

"tienes la habilidad de superar grandes miedos" dijo una voz que provenía del anillo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué estaba pasando, el anillo se movió para colocarse en el dedo de en medio de su mano derecho. La luz verde creció otra vez segando a los presentes e insectos. Cuando esta se apagó vieron al arácnido usando un traje completamente diferente.

Peter se vio a sí mismo, el traje tenía el mismo estilo de su traje original, pero en lugar de rojo, era verde y sin redes negras, con excepción de los guantes que eran blancos, en lugar de azul era negro, en su pecho estaba el símbolo de los Green Lantern con piernas de araña saliendo de este, y en su espalda la araña se había vuelto verde.

"bienvenido al Green Lantern Corps" volvió a decir el anillo antes de guardar silencio.

"eh… ¿Gracias?" dijo Spiderman.

"¡Esto es increíble!" grito Miss Martian sumamente emocionada "¡Eres un Green Lantern!"

"genial… ¿y eso que significa?" Hal le había explicado un poco sobre lo que era un Green Lantern pero aun así no sabía que significaba para él ahora.

"¡Aun no he terminado con ustedes!" grito Killer Moth pero Superboy golpeo su cabeza contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

"bien, tuviste un cambio de look ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Superboy.

"y yo que sé, esta cosa no viene con instrucciones" dijo Spiderman "¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?" sacudiendo su mano hasta que apunto a la pared y se disparó un rayo verde que hizo un agujero en la pared que casi le arranca la cabeza a Killer Moth "…"

"protocolo de reemplazo de emergencia activado, reemplazo localizado" dijo el anillo.

"¿De qué está hablando el señor anillo? Dios, le estoy hablando a un anillo" dijo Spiderman antes de que el escudo de energía se activara y su cuerpo comenzara a flotar para luego ser jalado desde su mano, estrellándose varias veces con paredes y otras cosas "¡¿Cómo se para esta cosa?!"

El anillo finalmente logro de la guarida subterránea para hacerlo volar por el cielo y desaparecer en un destello verde, dejando solos a sus compañeros.

"¿Significa que tendremos que limpiar todo?" pregunto Superboy mientras Miss Martian se encogía de hombros.

Hospital de Coast City.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto tu anillo?" dijo Barry acompañando a Hal ya que Carol tenía que volver a su trabajo.

"Barry, un sector espacial es más grande de lo que crees, tal vez el anillo este a mundos de distancia" dijo Hal para luego escuchar el ruido de algo estrellándose contra la ventana. Ambos héroes voltearon la cabeza para a alguien con un traje verde estrellado contra la ventana.

"o tal vez no" dijo Barry apresurándose a cerrar la puerta con seguro y luego abrir la ventana, dejando pasar al individuo que floto hacia la habitación.

"estoy reconsiderando la idea sobre tener un jetpack" dijo Spiderman dándose cuenta de quienes estaban en la habitación "¿Barry? ¿Hal?"

"¿Peter?" dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

"¿Pero qué te paso?" pregunto Spiderman queriendo quitarse la máscara, peor no fue necesario ya que con solo pensarlo esta desapareció.

"esto será más difícil de lo que creí" dijo Hal.

Habiendo pasado el tiempo, pudo explicarle como había sido emboscado por uno de sus enemigos, y que debido a la ausencia del otro Green Lantern y su estado actual, debía encontrar un reemplazo hasta se pudiera recuperar.

"eso suena grandioso, para mí, no para ti, pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto de un súper policía? No se volar, mucho menos hacer constructos de pura energía verde, genial, traje verde, Artemisa no me dejara olvidarlo" dijo Spiderman habiendo logrado dejar de flotar.

"si, es algo más difícil de lo que parece, pero es cuestión de entrenamiento, aunque solo sea por unos días, debes saber lo básico, unos amigos Green Lantern vendrán a ayudarte con eso, llegaran más tarde, lo que me recuerda, tienes que cargarlo" dijo Hal mirando los costados de la cama antes de volver a recostarse.

"olvidaste tu linterna" dijo Barry.

"olvide mi linterna" dijo Hal viendo a Barry desparecer en un instante "… lindo traje"

"gracias… yo lo diseñe" ambos sintieron el viento correr de golpe y el velocista había vuelto, cargando una gran lámpara verde en sus manos "es una lucecita de noche muy grande" tomando la linterna.

"no es una simple lámpara, es una linterna de poder, está conectada a la batería central en Oa, el planeta de los guardianes y central del Green Lantern Corps, con ella cargas tu anillo, algo que no debes olvidar" dijo Hal ignorando que Barry intentaba no reírse por la ironía "solo pon el anillo cerca y recita el juramento"

"¿Y lo tienes anotado o solo debo buscarlo en Google?" dijo Spiderman.

"cuando sea la hora lo sabrás"

"¡Hora! ¡Me olvide de la escuela!" grito el arácnido volviendo a ponerse la máscara "eh… ¿Anillo? Eh… ¿A Nueva York?" su cuerpo volvió a elevarse antes de volver a salir disparado por la ventana y escucharse un grito de desesperación.

Barry saco la cabeza por la ventana hasta que perdió de vista al nuevo Lantern "¿Crees que estará bien? Hay muchas cosas de este universo que aún no sabe"

"el chico es duro, podrá con esto… Kilowog lo hará pedazos"

Nueva York.

Una vez llego al territorio de su ciudad, le fue más fácil el poder volar y guiarse sin que el anillo lo jalara de un lado para el otro. Fue como cuando uso la armadura de Iron Spider, pero era un poco más fácil cuando no dependía de repulsores en sus pies y manos, y gracias a la velocidad, estaba por llegar a tiempo, lo cual era un gran logro para él.

"este anillo es maravilloso" dijo Spiderman estando cerca de su escuela.

"advertencia, energía del anillo acercándose al 0 %" dijo el anillo antes de que el traje verde desapareciera y dejándolo en su traje de Spiderman. Al no tener edificios cerca solo cayo mientras intentaba crear un para caídas de telaraña pero antes de lograrlo cayó sobre un contenedor lleno de basura detrás de la escuela "estúpida baratija… después de la escuela, debería buscar a Raven, tal vez ella pueda arreglar mi maldita ¡Suerte!" saliendo de entre la basura con una cascara de banana en la cabeza y dejando la linterna de poder detrás del basurero.

Su día en la escuela podría categorizarse entre los peores en su vida, no solo llego tarde, sino que no pudo quitarse el olor a basura de su cuerpo. Era tal que no hubo burlas, pero todos dejaban dos asientos de distancia de él, ni siquiera Marvin o Megan o Conner se le pudieron acercar, lo que le hizo más fácil ocultar el anillo de poder. Al menos Mal Duncan lo dejo en paz debido al hedor.

Al salir de la escuela, y luego de una ducha con esponja de acero, Peter puso la batería de poder sobre la mesa de la sala y se sentó en el sillón, saco el anillo de su bolsillo, lo coloco en su dedo y espero.

"ok, estoy listo… pon el anillo y di el juramento… dilo, porque todo el mundo lo conoce… de niño yo lo recitaba" dijo Peter acercando el anillo a la batería "yo… Peter Parker… juro solemnemente, eh, proteger y honrar a una linterna, que recibí de un superhéroe"

Siguió intentando e intentando diciendo todo lo que se le ocurrió pero nada venía a su mente "al infinito y más allá" dijo Peter sentado al revés del sillón "por el poder de Greyskull… ¡Que tontería!" dando un salto para ponerse de pie y tomar la batería de poder con su mano izquierda mientras le apuntaba con la derecha "se me hace volar cientos de kilómetros, estrellarme contra todo en el camino, bien podrías-" paso su anillo más cerca de la batería lo que hizo que esta soltara un destello verde, haciendo que Peter casi la suelte, pero en su lugar la sujeto con más fuerza y metió su mano aun casi dentro de la batería "en el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapara de mi vista, que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal, se cuiden de mi poder, la luz de Linterna Verde" en un destello verde, el traje de Green Lantern volvió a cubrirlo.

"niveles de energía al 100 %" dijo el anillo.

"wow, eso fue… wow" dijo Peter sintiéndose como nunca en su vida. Escucho su teléfono sonar, y cuando lo tomo vio que eran mensajes de Batman.

"Atalaya. Ahora" decía el mensaje. Lo más probables es que ya sepa sobre su nuevo artículo y quisiera discutir sobre ello. Él quería enseñárselo a sus compañeros en el Monte Justicia, que ya deben saberlo de boca de M'gann y Conner, pero, como decirle que no al gran murciélago gruñón.

Esta vez le fue más fácil el poder volar dado que solo tenía que ir hacia arriba y buscar el gran satélite gigante, aunque mentiría si no dijera que no se asustó un poco cuando llego más alto en el cielo que el Helicarrier para luego salir de la atmosfera del planeta. Al igual que la primera vez, se quedó maravillado por el vacío del espacio, las estrellas y los planetas que llegaba a ver. Más aun el poder disfrutarlo de esta forma sin riesgo. Se hubiera quedado allí pero no quería hacer esperar al murciélago, por lo que se dirigió a la Atalaya, y al igual que antes, su aterrizaje concluyo en un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Cuando se puso de pie vio a Superman, Wonder Woman y Batman, la trinidad de la Liga de la Justicia, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

"… hice eso totalmente apropósito" dijo Spiderman "… ¿es que no hay nadie más aquí? Hasta ahora solo veo a ustedes, así que…"

"Hal no mentía" dijo Wonder Woman sorprendida por la elección del anillo.

"créanme estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, aún estoy tratando de saber cómo volar, al menos con la máscara no tragare ningún insecto o algo por el estilo"

"no te preocupes, a todos nos cuesta la primera, cuando intente volar atravesé varias montañas" dijo Superman ganándose la mirada de Spiderman y Wonder Woman.

"suficientes bromas, tienes trabajo que hacer" dijo Batman dando media vuelta para retirarse seguido de sus dos compañeros y amigos.

"¿Creen que esté listo para algo como esto?" pregunto Wonder Woman.

"abra que darle el beneficio de la duda" dijo Batman.

"tengo fe en que lo hará bien, o el anillo no lo habría escogido"

"¿de qué habla el Conde Drácula?"

"creo que esa es mi entrada" dijo una voz detrás de Peter. Giro la cabeza para ver a alguien más con un uniforme de Green Lantern, parecido al de Hal, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que tenía la piel naranja, con una aleta en su cabeza y un pico parecido al de un ave.

"… increíble" Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la aparición de la criatura obviamente alienígena.

"parece ser que el traductor del anillo aun funciona bien" dijo el alienígena.

"eh, si… eres un pez… que habla"

"de hecho mi raza es xudariana, nuestro ADN es similar a su especie ictiológica en ciertos aspectos, soy Tomar Re, protector del sector 2813, hogar de-"

"8012 galaxias, 2.34 millones de especies… eso fue, completamente extraño ¿Cómo es que se eso?" preguntó Spiderman.

"el proceso de inducción, activa las funciones superiores del anillo, incluyendo una base de datos" explico Tomar Re, sabía que aunque lo estaba escuchando, el Lantern temporal lo miraba fijamente como un niño a un objeto brillante "Hal Jordán nos llamó para ayudarte dada su condición hasta que se recupere, y al ver que llegaste aquí sin ningún método de transporte, me indica que puedes mantener en el aire, por lo que empezaremos con lo básico, la creación de constructos" Tomar Re dio unos pasos hacia adelante, apuntando con su anillo hacia adelante y creando una esfera compuesta de resortes en constantes cambios fluidos "el anillo viene con un arma básica que es el poder disparar rayos de energía desde tu anillo, pero el arma más poderosa es el poder crear otras, tu voluntad convierte pensamientos en realidad, para dominar el anillo debes enfocar tu voluntad y crear lo que ves en tu mente" viendo que Spiderman estaba fascinado por el constructo "su límite es todo lo que puedas imaginar" deshaciendo el constructo.

"… hazlo otra vez" dijo Spiderman fascinado. Había maravillas en su mundo pero nada como esto.

"ahora inténtalo tú" dijo Tomar Re haciéndose a un lado. Spiderman lo vio con sorpresa por un instante, antes de ver su anillo "concéntrate"

"bien, seguro, puedo hacer esto" dijo el arácnido estirando los músculos "solo debo concentrarme, es algo fácil" imito a Tomar Re y apunto con su anillo hacia el vacío. Imagino la misma forma que había visto y se concentró en querer volverla realidad.

Se formó un constructo pero en lugar de ser fluido parecían cables de teléfono enroscados unos con otros, y la mayor diferencia, es que el constructo parecía tener una especie de interferencia al entrecortarse, como una mala señal de televisión. Forzó su mente pero finalmente se rindió deshaciendo el constructo.

"incluso a los más grandes Lanterns les tomo más de un intento" dijo Tomar Re intentando consolar al nuevo Lantern "solo debes seguir practicando, aunque Hal Jordán se recupere pronto, cualquier amenaza podría suceder en tu sector"

Peter sintió su sentido arácnido activarse antes de ser golpeado por un rayo verde y ser enviado casi al borde de la Atalaya.

"esta amenaza en particular se llama Kilowog, será tu oficial de entrenamiento en combate" dijo Tomar Re. Cuando Spiderman logro apoyarse en sus manos vio a una montaña de músculos con brazos y piernas con un uniforme de Green Lantern, casi del tamaño de Hulk.

"jamás bajes la guardia poozer" dijo Kilowog viendo al Lantern que tenía que entrenar, casi se reía de lo pequeño que era, mientras que Peter aún seguía en su estupefacción por el tamaño de este otro alien y por la palabra poozer, que solo pudo pensar era alguna clase de insulto. Como cuando un militar insulta a los soldados en entrenamiento "bienvenido a uso del anillo nivel uno, o como me gusta llamarlo" caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con el arácnido, haciendo aún más notable su tamaño y que Peter tragara por lo que le esperaba "el peor día de tu miserable vida"

"he… deberías saber que tengo la tendencia de tener muchos malos días en mi vida, así que tendrás que ser un poco más específico, tal vez con una estadística o-" Peter cerro la boca cuando Kilowog se la cerro con un constructo.

"chistosito ¿no poozer?" dijo Kilowog inclinándose un poco para olfatear a Peter "hules muy raro" quitando el constructo de la boca del novato.

"¿Qué yo huelo raro?" dijo Peter "vienen de especies avanzadas y no pueden inventar las metas para el aliento" sin saber porque no podía cerrar la boca.

"conozco bien a Hal Jordán, un poozer de primera ¿Quieres ser un Lantern? ¡Comprométete con el Cuerpo!" Kilowog volvió a disparar hacia Peter pero este pudo esquivarlo, antes de ser golpeado por otro rayo en las piernas que lo hizo golpear el suelo con la cara "¡Ponte de pie poozer!" Kilowog y Tomar Re se alejaron mientras Peter se esforzaba por ponerse en pie.

Los tres eran observados por la trinidad de la Liga, junto a Hawkgirl y el Detective Marciano, quien había llegado luego de que su sobrina le informara de ese gran acontecimiento.

"¿Deberíamos dejar que simplemente lo golpee así?" dijo Wonder Woman, sabía que el entrenar para ser un guerrero no era cosa fácil, pero Hal les había hablado sobre sus primeros días como Green Lantern y no le convencía el método de entrenamiento de esta criatura, mucho menos en alguien tan joven como Peter.

"estoy de acuerdo con Diana, las historias sobre el entrenamiento del Green Lantern Kilowog son legendarias" dijo Hawkgirl "incluso en Thanagar se han escuchado sobre su brutalidad"

"los Green Lantern enfrentan diversas amenazas del universo, deben estar preparados para todo, aun si son tan jóvenes como Peter, ahora más que nunca si Sinestro viene buscando a Hal en venganza" dijo J'onn sabiendo que todos estaban preocupados por lo mismo.

Kilowog creo varios discos a su ludo a la vez que creaba unas garras de acero que sostenían los pies de Peter al suelo, impidiéndole huir.

"bien poozer, veamos de que estas hecho" dijo Kilowog creando una roca gigante que dejo caer sobre Peter, que al no poder moverse, creo un escudo sobre el para sostener el enorme constructo. Esto hizo que se sintiera orgulloso al poder crear algo que no parecía desvanecerse pero vio que el constructo empezaba a tener grietas "tus creaciones serán tan fuertes como tu voluntad, y tu voluntad es patética" creando una segunda roca que hizo que casi se rompiera el escudo, por lo que Peter creo cuatro columnas para ayudarle a sostenerlas "te hare trabajar, y te atacare hasta que tu voluntad sea digna de pertenecer al cuerpo"

Kilowog arrojaba los discos que apenas podía esquivar moviendo la cintura, hasta que hizo que uno rebotara en suelo para luego cortar tres de las columnas pero antes de que pudiera rearmarlas, le arrojo un disco que lo hizo retroceder a la vez que todos los constructos desaparecían.

Peter se dio vuelta sosteniéndose su estómago adolorido "siguiente lección" dijo Kilowog haciendo que Peter abriera los ojos bajo la máscara, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba siendo atraído por un sol en miniatura que Kilowog había creado. Instintivamente disparo su red, esperando que esta aun sirviera, y lo hizo, sorprendiéndose de que saliera verde, pero apenas podía mantenerlo alejado el sol verde.

"¿Sientes eso?" dijo el Green Lantern de gran tamaña caminando hacia Peter pero esforzándose levemente para no ser arrastrado también "es la fuerza gravitacional de un sol promedio, hace que volar por el espacio sea muy peligroso, cuanto más grandes seas, más rápido te quemas" deshaciendo el constructo dejando a Peter caer "la gravedad si que es un problema" caminando hacia el Lantern nuevo "ven, déjame ayudarte" extendiendo su mano para que Peter la tomara, pero al hacerlo, este lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer.

Varios de los héroes quisieron bajar en defensa del héroe arácnido y para patear al Lantern hasta el sol pero una seña de Tomar Re les indico que no interfirieran y se quedaron en silencio.

"recuerda, enemigos como los piratas espaciales o los Sinestro Corps, no van a jugar limpio" dijo Kilowog. Peter aprovecho la cercanía y frustración, para crear botas gigantes en sus pies y patear en la entrepierna al enorme Green Lantern, para luego pasar por debajo de él, crear una cadena en su cuello y tirar con la fuerza que podía para hacerlo girar y caer.

Este acto hizo reír a algunos mientras otros lo apoyaban.

"¡Así se hace niño!" grito Hawkgirl sorprendiendo a todos por el apoyo "¿Qué? Fue un buen movimiento"

Naturalmente, Spiderman sonreía bajo la máscara, pero una fuerte respiración ruidosa se la quitó, haciendo que mire hacia arriba.

"Te crees muy listo ¿verdad poozer?" dijo Kilowog viéndose más enojado de lo que pensó "pues ahora continua tu entrenamiento, veamos qué tan listo eres sobreviviendo en el campo" Kilowog tomo a Spiderman del uniforme y lo arrastro al vacío del espacio seguidos por Tomar Re mientras el arácnido gritaba.

"¡Si no regreso díganle al equipo que se consigan un nombre de una vez, a Wally que se dónde esconde sus dulces y a Scarlett Johansson que la amoooo!"

Tiempo más Tarde.

Horas más tarde, nuestro vecino amistoso estaba de vuelta en el planeta Tierra sobrevolando las calles de Nueva York. El entrenamiento de Kilowog había sido duro, intenso y mortal. En cuanto volvió al planeta se dirigió al Monte Justicia para contarles a sus compañeros lo sucedido, aunque claro no fue una gran sorpresa ya que Miss Martian y Superboy se le habían adelantado.

Pero aunque no estaban sorprendidos si estaban emocionados por el hecho de tener un Green Lantern en el equipo, aunque sea solo temporal como les había explicado Spiderman. La única desventaja es que Artemisa no lo dejaba olvidar el hecho de que estaba usando ropa verde. Pero mientras que su mente estaba emocionada, su cuerpo estaba exhausto.

Kilowog lo había llevado a un planeta de roca y lava en el que casi muere en la explosión de un volcán, seguido de un planeta de hielo donde casi es congelado y para finalizar, un planeta en el que casi muere ahogado por una marea de arena, todo hecho sin hacer uso del anillo. Aun no sabía cómo es que se le había metido la arena dentro del traje si el traje era energía y tenía un escudo de energía que soportaba disparos de todo tipo.

Recordando que el anillo tenía que ser cargado, tenía sentido que entrenaran a los protectores de cada sector para poder sobrevivir a todo tipo de situaciones si sus anillos se quedaban sin carga, pero aun así, no tenía idea de cómo Hal había sobrevivido a esta clase de entrenamiento que hacía ver al de SHIELD como una clase de aeróbicos.

Sus constructos habían mejorado un poco, ahora podía hacerlos de forma más rápida sin que se destruyeran o se deshicieran solos, pero Kilowog aún le decía que tenía mucho que mejorar si quería que sus constructos estuvieran a la par del resto del Cuerpo. Pero aun así le sirvió lo suficiente para usarlos contra unos ladrones en auto que encontró cuando volvió a la ciudad. Admitió que fue divertido el poder crear lo que sea que tu imaginación te permitiera y verlo hecho.

"alerta" dijo el anillo haciendo que Spiderman se detenga, aun le era muy extraño que el anillo le hablara "energía amarilla en las cercanías detectada"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo el amarillo? Kid Flash es mitad amarillo, las bananas son amarillas, el sol y-" no pudo continuar cuando su sentido arácnido se activó antes de ser golpeado por un gran rayo de energía amarillo que lo hizo estrellarse contra uno de los edificios. Una gran mano lo tomo de la cara y lo elevo para luego arrojarlo hacia el tejado de uno de los edificios.

Peter se apoyó en sus manos para ver a su atacante y su sangre se helo ante lo que veían sus ojos. Sabía que lo que estaba frente a él no era humano, su tamaño y músculos se asemejaban a los de Kilowog, su piel era completamente gris, tenía garras de animal en los cuatro dedos de sus manos. Su cara era la de una bestia con una gran boca, ojos pequeños, colmillos sobresalientes y una lengua monstruosa.

Lo que más llamo su atención era el traje amarillo y negro que la criatura llevaba puesto con un símbolo en el pecho, y el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, con una intenta luz amarilla que con solo verla podía sentir algo en ella, algo aterrador.

"tú no eres Hal Jordán pequeño humano despreciable" dijo la criatura con una voz profunda y ronca "pero aun así portas su asqueroso anillo verde"

Spiderman se puso de pie al momento en que menciono a Hal y le apunto con su anillo "lo lamento señor ¿Eres señor verdad? Pero el señor Jordán no está disponible, yo soy su reemplazo temporal, soy Spiderman por cierto, gracias por preguntar ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?"

"no perderé mi tiempo con un Green Lantern novato, estoy en búsqueda del Lantern Hal Jordan" volvió a gritar la criatura.

"aja, y ¿Tu eres?"

"¡Yo soy Arkillo! Segundo al mando de los Sinestro Corps y mano derecha del poderoso Sinestro, el amo del miedo y líder de los Sinestro Corps"

"wow, le puso su nombre a su propio Cuerpo, eso es muy pedante y ¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Green Lantern que se quedaron sin pintura verde?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" grito Arkillo saltando hacia Spiderman pero este lo esquivo con una pirueta. Spiderman le disparo con su anillo pero Arkillo lo bloqueo con un escudo amarillo y usando un constructor de una cadena con púas para agarrarlo del cuello, atraerlo, pasarlo por su cabeza y golpearlo contra el suelo, poniendo su pie en el pecho del arácnido "el gran y poderoso Sinestro me ha encomendado una orden, capturar a Hal Jordán y llevarlo ante su presencia para obtener venganza de y que sea la luz amarilla quien lo haga, tu usas su anillo pero él no está muerto, así que dime donde esta o te enfrentaras a tus peores pesadillas" creando unas garras enormes sobre su mano y acercando la punta a la cara del arácnido.

Spiderman intentaba quitarse el pie del alien de encima pero la criatura de 200 kg de musculo no se lo hacía fácil "me encantaría decírtelo… para tomar té… y charlar con unas galletitas de la abuela…" se apresuró para disparar su telaraña a la cara de Arkillo dándole la oportunidad de liberarse "pero es mi primer día en este trabajo, quiero hacerlo bien, ya sabes, impresionar al jefe, así que lo que sea que Hal y Sinestro, el cual es un horrible nombre para cualquier niño, tengan entre manos, tendrá que esperar a cuando recuperes los dientes" Spiderman se apresuró a darle un puñetazo a la cara cubierta de tela del alienígena, pero este detuvo su golpe con una mano, mientras que con la otro se quitaba la tela de la cara, dejándole ver su rostro enojado y que escuchara el gruñido que venía de él "oh… arañas patonas-"

Arkillo volvió a pasar a Spiderman por sobre su cabeza para arrojarlo lejos haciéndolo estrellarse contra la punto de uno de los edificios. Spiderman se estabilizo tan rápido como pudo solo para que Arkillo lo golpeara en la espalda haciéndolo caer directamente contra el pavimento, sin uso de algún constructo.

El miembro de los Sinestro Corps se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del arácnido, quitándole el aire momentáneamente. Arkillo lo sujeto del cuello mientras que con la otra mano abría la palma con sus garras listas,

La luz de un auto que se detuvo a centímetros de ellos lo detuvo de atacar al Green Lantern temporal. Arkillo rugió hacia ellos haciendo que los pasajeros y el conductor gritaran de terror.

"¡No!" grito Spiderman logrando crear una burbuja que separo a Arkillo del auto, permitiéndoles escapar en reversa, pero al portador del anillo amarillo no le fue muy difícil el romper la burbuja.

Spiderman intento volver a golpearlo pero basto con una patada en su pecho para que retrocediera y se estrellara contra un muro amarillo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo para crear una espada.

"una espada" dijo Arkillo creando una espada cimitarra más grande, que tenía dientes en todo el filo y el símbolo de los Sinestro Corps en el mango "que humano"

Spiderman y Arkillo chocaron las espadas soltando destellos de sus respectivos colores con cada golpe, hasta que Arkillo logro golpear en el pecho a Spiderman, que aunque tenía el escudo de energía del anillo, aun así dolía el golpe, solo para que luego Arkillo lo golpeara con un revés.

"¿Ahora tienes miedo humano?" dijo Arkillo sujetando del uniforme a Spiderman para elevarse en el aire y volar aun sujetándolo, pero en el trayecto golpeándolo con todo edificio u objeto en el camino hasta que lo arrojo contra un auto estacionado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un monstruo reptil amarillo de grandes garras y colmillos lo ataco, logrando morder su brazo con el que intentaba defenderse. Finalmente logro liberarse al golpear el constructo amarillo con un martillo más grande que la criatura. Su sentido arácnido lo alerto, logrando ver a Arkillo volando hacia él.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo con el martillo aún más grande, estrellándolo contra el pavimento. Por un momento pensó que había logrado dar un buen golpe, pero Arkillo levanto el martillo verde con sus propias manos, a pesar del esfuerzo de Spiderman por hacerlo más pesado o de encerrarlo. Pero Arkillo lo golpeo con su propio martillo enviándolo contra la pared.

"me parece que huele a miedo" dijo Arkillo rodeando a Spiderman con su luz para atraerlo hacia él, a la vez que creaba un chuchillo pero Spiderman logro golpearlo con un puño gigante, siendo esta vez el alienígena gris el que se estrelló contra un muro.

Disparo dos redes para impulsarse hacia arriba y volar para tomar ventaja, pero varias cadenas amarillas lo apresaron. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Arkillo apuntándole con su anillo. Este se impulsó hacia él. Spiderman intentaba liberarse con toda su fuerza, pero las cadenas eran más fuertes de lo que parecían, por lo que hizo una motosierra para liberarse e intentar usarla contra el alienígena pero este creo una propia que destruyo sin problemas la de nuestro vecino amistoso para golpearlo con sus puños rodeados de púas antes de volver a enviar al arácnido contra el pavimento.

"tus constructos son patéticos, aun portando ese anillo" dijo el miembro de los Sinestro Corps, usando una serpiente gigante y aterradora para que apresara a Spiderman mientras este se retorcía por liberarse "transpiras miedo Spiderman" creado un hacha dos veces más grande de lo normal "aun siendo un mero reemplazo de un gusano verde, el matarte y llevar el anillo de Hal Jordán ante Sinestro será un placer" levantando el hacha, a punto de dar el golpe, Spiderman logro crear un pequeño escudo que amortiguaba el golpe, pero este se hizo cada vez más pequeño hasta que desapareció.

Arkillo volvió a levantar su hacha pero esta vez Spiderman había logrado liberar su brazo derecho, para disparar un rayo que logro desconcentrar a Arkillo lo suficiente para que la serpiente desapareciera.

Spiderman se apoyó en sus rodillas. Estaba exhausto, su cuerpo rogaba por reposo, al igual que su mente, su corazón latía tan rápido como podía, y Arkillo tenía razón. Estaba asustado, había enfrentado a monstruos antes, estuvo frente al mismo Dr. Doom, aunque solo había sido un robot, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora. Sabía que eso hacía que sus constructos se debilitaran pero el solo ver ese símbolo en el pecho del alienígena lo aterraba. La luz misma del anillo, causaba miedo en él, pero tenía que seguir.

Arkillo se puso pie y disparo un rayo desde su anillo hacia Spiderman, quien hizo lo mismo haciendo que ambos rayos chocaran. Pero el rayo de Arkillo rápidamente supero al de Spiderman a pesar de su esfuerzo. Sabía que perdería esta pelea si no pedía ayuda, al equipo, a la Liga, a quien sea. Pero la bestialidad de Arkillo lo superaba junto con su miedo, por lo que uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía crear reflectores enromes que cegaron a Arkillo, deshaciendo su rayo para que él pudiera correr a la entrada de las alcantarillas.

En cuanto estuvo dentro se apresuró para quitarse el anillo y pegarse al techo del desagüe. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo estaba por rendirse, se decía que si no hubiera tenido el entrenamiento o algo así podría haber tenido una oportunidad de vencer al miembro de los Sinestro Corps, pero parte de él le decía que no era así. No era la primera vez que perdía una pelea, su primer encuentro con Kingpin, la vez que conoció a Wolverine y tantas otras peleas de las cuales se había recuperado, pero esta tenía algo diferente.

"¡Sabia que los verdes eran unos cobardes!" grito Arkillo, que a pesar de tener un piso de cemento separándolos podía escuchar su voz como si estuviera cerca "¡Eres una vergüenza para cualquier anillo, volveré por ti, si eres valiente, me enfrentaras!" Peter logro escuchar el sonido del vuelo alejándolo hasta que su sentido arácnido dejo de sonar en su cabeza.

Se esforzó para salir de la alcantarilla, sosteniendo una de sus costillas mientras rengueaba con una pierna, con la mirada clavada en el cielo. Cambio la mirada hacia su mano donde tenía el anillo, una de las armas más poderosas del universo según le habían dicho, y él había retrocedido asustado. Fácilmente podría ponérselo y llegar a su departamento pero en su lugar lo guardo en su bolsillo y camino, ni siquiera quería balancearse, solo camino en la noche, evitando cualquier calle poblada con la que llamara la atención.

 ** _Bien, eso es todo por ahora, por fin pude escribir el reboot de este capítulo que tanto quería, y si, cambie al Sinestro Corp por otro, pero por uno mejor y que es más aterrador para quienes lo conocen, pero llegas a encariñarte con Arkillo después de un tiempo._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden comentar sus chistes para Spiderman y veamos quien gana, suerte._**


	20. Sin Miedo

**_Hola a todos otra vez, por fin después de mucho tiempo, arreglos, complicaciones y demás cosas, puedo volver a escribir, no solo pude recuperar los archivos, sino que ahora tengo una computadora nueva, pero no los aburriré con eso, los aburriré con el capitulo._**

 ** _BA DUM TSS._**

 ** _Alguno se rio? Bueno, Tambien quiero anunciar que con este capitulo ya hecho, oficialmente puedo quitar la primera version de Ultimate Young Justice, por lo que este se volvera la oficial, pero esperare un tiempo para que nadie se confunda, bueno, he aquí lo que muchos han esperado, la segunda parte de Spiderman como Green Lantern, que la disfruten._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 20: Sin Miedo.

Muchos que han vivido en ciudades como Nueva York, Metrópolis o Gotham creen que han visto y oído de toda, que nada nuevo puede saltar para impresionarlos.

Pues esas personas están equivocadas, en especial cuando un televisor de un casa de DVD cobra vida, usando cables para mantenerse de pie, con estática en su pantalla pero formando un ceño fruncido y colmillos, que atacaba a los clientes que corrian asustados.

Aunque tal vez corrian no por el televisor, sino por el extraño hombre que lo controlaba, un hombre con sobre peso, usando una gabardina con estuches, cabello largo y anaranjado, con un extraño control remoto en su mano, con el que detuvo al televisor.

"bien, o admites War Treck 5, que reunía al elenco original de la súper serie clásica de TV, se merece estar en los favoritos de la lista de alquiler, o-" dijo el hombre volviendo a activar el televisor monstruo que perseguía a una empleada del local.

"¡Por favor, yo ni siquiera sé lo que es War Treck!" grito la empleada acorralada contra el mostrador.

"claro y es por eso pequeña que debes ser destruida" el apretó un botón haciendo que el televisor levantara los cables con chispas eléctricas hacia la pobre chica, pero un gran rayo verde golpeo la maquina haciéndola volar hasta el otro lado de la sala.

Este hombre giro la cabeza para ver al héroe arácnido de Nueva York, flotando con su traje de Green Lantern y su mano con el anillo extendida.

"¿Sabes que debería ser destruido? Lugares como estos, en serio ¿quién alquila películas DVD cuando tienes Netflix?"dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos.

"vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es el cabeza de tela, nos volvemos a ver y… ¡Tienes un anillo de Green Lantern! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo es que no nadie de mi blog lo ha dicho? Voy a matar a Francise" dijo el obeso hombre guardando su control para sacar su teléfono y teclear como todo un fanatico.

"aja… ¿Me recuerdas tu nombre?" dijo Spiderman.

"¡¿Qué quién soy?!" saco su control extraño para apuntarlo a las diferentes pantallas de la tienda y que su imagen aparezca en ellas.

"¡Soy el maestro de los monstruos" dijeron todas las pantallas a la vez "¡Soy tu más oscura pesadilla vuelta realidad! ¡Yo soy, Control Fenómeno!"

"amigo, en lo único en que te pareces a mis pesadillas, es de la ocasión cuando comí pizza y luego soñé con lo que me pasaría si seguía con esa dieta" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ya verás!" Control Fenómeno volvió a usar su control para que otros televisores cobraran vida y corrieran hacia Spiderman.

" _Superboy tiene razón, mis villanos si que son raros, jamás creí extrañar al Dr. Octopus, hasta el simbionte fue más amenazante y eso que es una masa de baba negra_ " pensaba Spiderman sin esforzarse mucho para esquivar los golpes de los televisores para luego destrozarlo con algún constructo o usando su telaraña "lo siento Control Ferroviario, pero, no eres un súper villano, pareces más bien un fanático molesto con un súper juguete"

"¿ah sí? Pues si la primera parte no te pareció aterradora, seguro que la secuela lo será" usando el control para que todo aparato eléctrico cobrara vida.

"¿En serio? ¿Referencias de películas? Viejo, conozco a alguien que es, digamos, el capitán de las referencias"

Universo 1601 (Universo Marvel).

El súper soldado, Steve Rogers, alias el Capitán América, dormía plácidamente en su cama en la Torre Avengers.

" **ghrooo** … referencias… **Ghrooo** … la entiendo"

Tierra 1 (Universo DC).

"pero si quieres jugar así, bien, tu no das miedo, se sobre miedo, el payado IT de 1990 da mas miedo que tu" dijo Spiderman sin siquiera esforzarse por aplastar los aparatos eléctricos, ni siquiera tenía que usar el anillo.

"¡Oye! ¡Por culpa de ese payaso no pude bañarme durante una semana!" grito Control Fenómeno antes de que Spiderman lo golpeara con un guante de boxeo gigante para luego tomar su control.

"voy a hacerle a este control, lo que le hicieron a Lost en la temporada final" dejando el control en el piso para aplastarlo con un constructor de martillo,

"muy buen… chiste…" dijo el intento de villano antes de quedar inconsciente.

"los poderes de un arácnido y el arma más poderosa del universo, y los uso para detener a un hombre que aún vive en el sótano de sus padres"

"¡Es todo! ¡Renuncio! ¡Me vuelvo a Gotham!" grito la empleada saliendo del destrozado local de DVD, que por alguna razón no ha cerrado aun estando en este siglo.

"tienes suerte" dijo Spiderman mirando el anillo en su mano "desearía poder renunciar y volver a casa" luego de pegar a Control Fenómeno al suelo procedió a salir volando e ir al Monte Justicia, al parecer mientras él estuvo en su entrenamiento, el equipo había tenido una misión en el desierto en el que al aparecer Superboy se consiguió otra mascota que parecía ser una enorme esfera metálica, y ahora quería hablar con algunos de ellos.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Arkillo apareció, no había visto ninguna seña de él, esto solo le hacía pensar que estaba en alguna parte de la órbita de la Tierra, asechándolo como un gran león a un pequeño ratón.

Incluso había ido a Coast City, esperando que Hal pudiera ayudarlo con su problema alienígeno. Pero Hal aún no estaba en condiciones de volver a portar el anillo, tampoco le había servido de mucha ayuda con lo demás. El primer Green Lantern de la Tierra sabía quién era Arkillo, pero nunca había tenido un encuentro directo con el segundo al mando de los Sinestro Corps.

Solo pudo contarle sobre el origen del Corps del terror y como no debía temerles, que solo eran unos cobardes. Pero eso no convenció a Peter. Hal había intentado convencerlo de que pidiera ayuda a su equipo o que hiciera que el anillo eligiera a alguien más, pero como siempre la terquedad y sentido de la responsabilidad de Peter hicieron que rechazara la idea.

Una vez que Peter llego a la cueva busco a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes estaban en la sala a un lado de la cocina, al parecer hablando por lo que no notaron su presencia, cosa que aprovecho el arácnido deslizarse por el techo, y antes de que alguno lo viera, hacer un constructo de un monstruo horrible que babeaba, haciendo que todos peguen un grito de muerte.

Antes de que alguno decidiera atacarlo, Spiderman desapareció el constructo, haciendo acto de presencia mientras no dejaba de reírse.

"¡Excelente! ¡Hubieran visto sus caras!" dijo Spiderman sin poder dejar de reír haciendo que sus compañeros le claven la mirada.

"puedes crear cualquier cosa ¿Y lo usas para eso?" dijo Artemisa recuperándose del susto.

"¿A quién le importa eso? ¡Tenemos a un Green Lantern en el equipo!" dijo Wally saltando sobre el sillón para admirar el nuevo estado de Spiderman "viejo, esto es increíble"

"lo sé ¿verdad? No tienes idea de lo fácil que es rascarse la espalda con esto"

"¿Así que mientras nosotros nos derretíamos en el desierto, tú te divertías en el espacio rascándote la espalda con el arma más poderosa del universo?" Spiderman en respuesta formo una boca en su máscara, le saco la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

"no les hagas caso, solo están molestos porque perdimos la memoria en la misión" dijo Robin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sin perder la sonrisa que siempre tenía.

"eeehh-¿Q-q-qué?"

"nos encontramos con un psíquico que nos borró la memoria de los últimos seis meses, y durante ese tiempo Artemisa creyó que Wally era su novio"

"jaja, mientras ustedes se ríen, yo iré por comida" dijo Wally desapareciendo como siempre.

"¿así que ustedes dos-?" dijo Spiderman señalando a ambos mientras que bajo la máscara apretaba los dientes.

"agh, por favor no me lo recuerdes"

"vas a recordarme que use un traje verde por el resto de mi vida" dijo Spiderman.

"como sea" dijo Artemisa poniéndose en pie para salir de la habitación, aun sintiendo la mirada del arácnido sobre ella.

"¿Te molesta que Artemisa pensara que Wally era su novio?" pregunto M'gann con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, no me molesta, para nada, no"

"si, esta celoso" dijo Robin con su siempre sonrisa burlona.

"¿Celoso? ¡Ja! No estoy celoso ¿Por qué iba a estar yo celoso? No tengo razones para estarlo, no, absolutamente no estoy celoso de Wally, por favor ¿Cómo iba yo a estar celoso?" dijo Spiderman empezando a caminar de un extremo a otro, explicando las diferentes razones por las que no estaba celoso, mientras M'gann, Robin y Kaldur lo miraban.

"¿Esto es normal en los humanos?" pregunto la marciana.

"dejémoslo descargarse hasta que se descongele" dijo Superboy poniéndose de pie junto con el resto para salir de la habitación, cosa que el arácnido no noto aun en sus divagaciones.

"—por lo tanto, no estoy celoso, y no tengo razón para estarlo, porque no estoy celoso" Spiderman se dio vuelta para ver que lo habían dejado solo "groseros"

Smallville.

La ultima hija de Krypton, Kara Zor El, volaba desde el pueblito de Smallville de regreso hacia la granja de los Kent, luego de un pequeño patrullaje. Tenia que volver si no es que quería que los padres adoptivos de su primo le quitaran el privilegio de ser Supergirl, por lo que volaba a una velocidad admirable, mas que la de un jet.

"Señorita ¿Tiene usted idea de a la velocidad a la que iba?" el sonido de alguien hablándole a la altura y velocidad la hicieron detenerse para ver a Spiderman con su nuevo traje y una especie de gorro de policía.

"¿Peter? ¿Eres tu?" pregunto Kara sorprendida por el símbolo y anillo que llevaba su amigo de otra dimensión.

"¡No te muevas! Kara Zor El del planeta Krypton, usted es un alienígena inmigrante que ingreso al planeta y mi sector de forma ilegal, esa es una grave violación y temo que tendré que llevarla con los mismísimos guardianes del universo para que dicten su castigo" dijo Spiderman apuntándole con su anillo y preparado para dispararle a la kryptoniana que tenia la boca abierta "… jajajajajajaa, solo estoy jugando Kara, ni siquiera se donde están esos guardianes del universo" deshaciendo el gorro de policía.

"¡Eres un idiota!" dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa juguetona, dándole un golpe en el hombro al arácnido.

"¡Auh!"

"tu mismo te lo buscaste, pero olvida eso ¿Hay algo que quieres contarme?" dijo Supergirl sin despegar la mirada del anillo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, luego de llegar a la habitación de Kara para poder hablar tranquilos, Peter le explico como es que fue elegido temporalmente por el anillo, pero también incluyo su pequeño encuentro con el segundo al mando de los Sinestro Corps y como había huido de la pelea.

"Peter no tienes nada de que avergonzarse, no eres el primer héroe que tiene que retirarse de una pelea, yo lo he hecho, también mi primo, y se que Batman también ha tenido que hacerlo" dijo la kryptoniana en un intento de consolar al Green Lantern temporal que ahora estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama de Kara, sin su uniforme y mirando el anillo en su mano.

"lo se Kara, no es la primera vez que lo hago, sino lo hubiera hecho Kingpin me hubiera partido la espalda la primera vez que lo vi, pero esto es diferente, me dijeron que el anillo de un Green Lantern es el arma mas poderosa en el universo, y ese sujeto, si es que es uno, me pateo el trasero sin siquiera sudar y me… dejo vulnerable, jamás había sentido algo asi, he peleado con cosas aterradoras, pero el solo pensar en volver a encontrarme con Arkillo… ni siquiera quiero pensarlo"

Kara miro a su amigo de otra dimensión, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía jamás lo había visto de esta forma, tan vulnerable.

"tal vez debería darle el anillo a tu primo o Wonder Woman"

"no deberías, si fuera así, hubiera ido con alguno de ellos y no contigo, no voy a fingir que se como funciona esa pequeña cosa y como es que transforma luz en material solido, pero incluso antes de que Kyrpton explotara, las historias sobre los Green Lanterns, los seres mas valientes y honorables del universo ¿Qué diría tu tío Ben si te viera?"

Peter no respondió, solo se le quedo mirando para luego ponerse el anillo nuevamente y salir volando tan rápido como podía conociendo bien la velocidad de la kryptoniana.

Había un lugar mas al que tenia que ir antes de tomar una decisión con respecto al anillo.

Coast City, Hospital.

Hal Jordan, el primer humano en defender el sector 2814, estaba llevando a cabo una de las tareas mas difícil y asquerosas conocidas por la humanidad, comer comida de hospital. Y aun siendo alguien que vio la a Kilowog comer, esto era aun mas difícil.

Esperaba que su amigo y sargento no hubiera sido tan duro con el chico nuevo. Segundos después, se golpeo mentalmente por pensar en algo tan estúpido.

"Hal, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Spiderman entrando por la ventana del hospital.

"hey niño ¿Cómo te va?" pregunto Hal con una sonrisa.

"lo siento Hal, pero no puedo con esto" dijo Peter quitándose el anillo para arrojárselo a Hal quien lo atrapo en el aire.

"¿De que estas hablando? Mira, se que Kilowog parece tener una piedra por corazón, pero no tienes que-"

"Kilowog no es el problema, soy yo, no puedo hacer esto, es demasiado poder, demasiada responsabilidad, no estoy hecho para esta clase de cosas, peleas con carteristas y algunos súper villanos es una cosa, pero detener locos espaciales esta mas haya de mi, así que activa el Tinder de esa cosa y que busque un nuevo reemplazo"

"¿Vas a explicarme al menos porque?"

"acabo de hacerlo"

"¿Así que solo te vas a rendir? No me lo creo niño, mírame a los ojos y dime el porque, porque-"

"¡Porque tengo miedo!"

Hal lo miro en silencio, no era la primera vez que veía un caso así, el mismo había estado en su lugar, cuando constantemente le decían que era un error que el anillo lo haya elegido, por ser humano. Con un poco de dificultad se acomodo en la cama.

"¿Sabes quien es Avra?" pregunto Hal, Peter negó con la cabeza "en el Corps, se cuentan historias sobre los mas legendarios, y Avra es el mas legendario de todos, el fue el primer Green Lantern de todos, hace miles, miles de años, cuando los Guardianes del universo decidieron formar al Green Lantern Corps, solo hicieron cuatro anillos, y uno de esos anillo fue con Avra, el escriba de los Guardianes, un pequeño alienígena rosado, sin experiencia en la batalla o habilidades que lo harían un guerrero, pero en su primera misión, fue Avra quien inspiro a los demás, para usar su fuerza de voluntad, y así también fue él en hacer el primer constructo del universo, tal vez Avra no fue el primero en ser elegido, pero si fue el primero en volverse un verdadero Green Lantern"

"pues yo no soy Avra"

"cierto, no lo eres, pero el anillo te elegí por una razón ¿Sabes cual es?"

"¿No tener miedo?"

"no, hay que estar loco para no sentirlo, te elige porque ve que tienes la habilidad de enfrentarte a tus miedos y hacer lo correcto" Hal volvió a mirar el anillo que le trajo muchos recuerdos "yo pase por lo mismo que tu, créeme, que nunca podría ser tan bueno como lo fue mi antecesor, Sinestro lo grabo a fuego en mi cerebro cuando fue un Green Lantern"

"¿Sinestro fue un Green Lantern?"

"esa es una historia para otro día, por ahora-" Hal volvió a arrojar el anillo hacia Peter "date una segunda oportunidad, a mi ya me han dado como diez"

Nueva York, Escuela de Midtown.

Una vez mas, Peter estaba en la clase de ciencias, en el laboratorio, pero esta vez no escuchaba al profesor, solo se quedaba apoyado en sus brazos sobre su mesa de trabajo, mirando hacia la nada.

Megan lo miraba desde su puesto, podía reconocer que su amigo tenia la mente en cualquier otra parte, y no era necesario usar su telepatía para eso. En los últimos días Peter había estado en ese mismo estado, como si estuviera aterrado de su propia sombra, constantemente miraba sobre su espalda, como si esperaba encontrarse con algo.

Megan no era la única, Conner también había notado el comportamiento extraño de su compañero, aunque era pronto para considerarse buenos amigos, en el fondo se preocupo por el chico nerd de chaqueta de cuero.

La historia que Hal le había contado aun rondaba por la cabeza de Peter, si es que era cierta, podría derrotar a Arkillo la próxima vez que se encontraran. El enorme alienígena podría estar en cualquier parte ahora, y era su deber el encontrarlo antes que cualquiera.

El pensamiento de esperar hasta el fin de las clases del día se cruzo por su mente, pero sabia que si seguía postergándolo no lo enfrentaría, y también estaba la posibilidad de que Arkillo se hartara de esperar por él.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, buscando cualquier forma que lo ayudara a escapar sin que se metiera en problemas, no podía seguir pidiendo ir tan seguido el ir al baño, pensarían que estaba fumando a escondidas o que tenia un severo ataque de diarrea. Y ninguna de esas opciones lo convencían.

Al fondo de la habitación vio el botón de emergencia, para llamar a los bomberos y alertar al resto de los alumnos en caso de que algo sucediera en el laboratorio o alguna otra cosa. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que se alegro de que fuera casi completamente invisible para el resto de sus compañeros de clases. Tan disimuladamente como pudo, deslizo su brazo por la mesa, debajo de su otro brazo, retiro su manga para dejar ver sus lanza redes, apunto hacia la alarma, y espero que todo ese tiempo viendo a Artemisa disparar su arco le haya enseñado algo. También hizo un recordatorio sobre dejar de mirar a Artemisa mientras disparaba.

Haciendo una leve presión sobre el disparador, se lanzo una pequeña bola de tela, que esperaba que golpeara con suficiente fuerza la alarma pero no como para que se pegara y quedara descubierto. Y así fue, pero no conto con que la pelotita de telaraña rebotara y golpeara contra los compuestos químicos de una de las personas con las que menos quería enemistarse, Mal Duncan.

Esta reacción domino causo que todos los químicos chocaran unos contra otros y se liberaran los peligrosos químicos, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la alarma.

"¡¿Mal Duncan que has hecho?!" grito el profesor del laboratorio.

"¡Pero señor yo-!" intento excusarse Mal.

"¡Todo el mundo fuera!" volvió a gritar el profesor mientras todos los estudiantes salían apresurados para encontrarse con los tantos otros estudiantes que de las otras habitaciones que corrían alarmados. Peter aprovecho el descontrol para mezclarse entre la gente y poder ocultarse por un pasillo vacío, pudiendo salir por una ventana y ponerse su anillo una vez mas para volar hacia la ciudad.

"anillo, puedes localizar a miembros del Sinestro Corps ¿Verdad?" pregunto Spiderman al anillo, aun le era muy extraño el hablarle a una pieza de joyería.

"se pueden detectar rastros de energía amarilla en el área" respondió el anillo.

"espera ¿eso fue un si o un no?" pregunto confundido el arácnido antes de que su sentido arácnido se activara y fuera golpeado por un gran rayo amarillo "olvídalo" volteándose para volver a ver a Arkillo quien ya lo había aprisionado en una gran mano esquelética.

"así que decidiste aparecer insecto verde" dijo Arkillo, el solo escucharlo le hizo sentir un escalofríos por la espalda.

"lamento haberme tardado, tienes que entender que con esa cara, fue algo difícil el poder volver a verte" dijo Spiderman creado una moto sierra para cortar la conexión de la mano esquelética con el anillo y liberarse "al manos sabes que eres inolvidable"

"¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" rugió Arkillo yendo contra el Green Lantern temporal, quien hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Arkillo intento golpearlo con el anillo, Spiderman aprovecho su tamaño para esquivarlo y ser el quien lo golpee en el rostro con el anillo.

"lo admiro, la ultima vez me sorprendiste, pero ahora, vamos a hacer esto a mi manera" dijo Spiderman volviendo a volar mientras era perseguido por Arkillo quien no dejaba de dispararle. Intento devolverle los disparos pero fue el miembro de los Sinestro Corps quien pudo dar en el blanco, haciendo que Spiderman atravesara una ventana.

Cuando el alienígena se acerco a la ventana rota, vio a Spiderman sujetándose del marco con dos telarañas, para luego arrojarse contra Arkillo y arrástralo mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente. Hasta que Arkillo lo golpeo con un revés usando un constructo amarillo.

"sabes, hable con Hal y el dice que el amarillo es el color de la cobardía, tal vez por eso eres tan gruñón, porque en el fondo estas asustado" dijo Spiderman golpeándolo con un enorme martillo contra el suelo. Peor el alienígena se puso de pie sosteniendo el constructo.

"¡¿Te atreves a hablar de miedo?!" grito Arkillo haciendo varios constructos de bolas con púas y cadenas para hacerlas girar. El arácnido apenas si pudo pasar entre algunas de ellas pero no paso mucho hasta que fue golpeado por una y otra "¡Tu eres quien se oculto de mi, en lugar de enfrentarme como haría un verdadero Green Lantern!" volviendo a golpear al arácnido con las esperas contra el suelo. El cráter se empezaba a formar a su alrededor por cada golpe, el traje del arácnido tenia agujeros y se veían los golpes en su piel. Incluso los civiles que veían desde lejos la pelea, temblaban con cada golpe que daba Arkillo "¡Mira a tu alrededor escoria verde! ¡Tu y tus preciosos humanos son la prueba de que el miedo es mas fuerte que la fuerza de voluntad!" dejando de golpear al arácnido para verlo desde el aire, pensando que por fin había quebrado al Green Lantern temporal.

Spiderman sentía sus huesos como graba aplastada y no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero aun así se arrastro, quejándose con cada movimiento hasta que puedo apoyarse en una se sus rodillas.

"este anillo… no es sobre poder… o superioridad… es sobre superar tus miedos… y yo…" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie "yo no te tengo miedo Arkillo… ya no mas" apuntándole con el anillo pero otro disparo de Arkillo lo tiro al suelo.

"¡Deberías temerme! ¡Yo te hare sentir miedo!" Arkillo formo una espada con dientes y pues de un tamaño colosal y levanto su brazo pero un pequeño e insignificante golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo, seguido de otro y otro. Bajo la cabeza para ver a una pequeña niña que le estaba arrojando piedras y otras cosas.

"¡Déjalo en paz lagarto feo!" grito la niña.

"¡Pequeña alimaña! ¡Te enseñare a no interferir con los Sinestro Corps!" grito Arkillo apuntando su anillo a la niña.

"¡No!" grito Spiderman levantándose de golpe para volar hasta la niña, empujarla lejos y ver el disparo de Arkillo por lo que devolvió el disparo pero en su estado actual lo hizo arrodillarse, apoyarse en su otra mano, con la cabeza baja y el disparo de energía amarilla demasiado cerca de él, apenas retenido por el rayo verde.

En el hospital de Coast City, Hal Jordan y Carol Ferris, quien había ido a visitarlo, veían en la televisión de la habitación lo que sucedía en Nueva York. Carol ya sabia sobre el reemplazo temporal de Hal pero eso no significaba que le gustara que un niño tomara su lugar.

"¿Cómo puedes dejar que pase algo como esto? Llama a algunos de tus súper amigos o algo" dijo Carol alterada de ver a Hal tan tranquilo.

"no te alteres Carol, dale una oportunidad al chico" dijo Hal sin perder la seriedad.

"¿Te estas escuchando? Míralo, no tiene la fuerza para seguir luchando"

"tal vez no tenga la fuerza, pero tiene la voluntad"

De vuelta en Nueva York, Arkillo no había cedido en ningún momento y Spiderman a apenas podía sostenerse a si mismo y ni se diga al rayo. Peter levanto la mirada, en dirección de la niña a la que había salvado, que estaba abrazando a su madre. La miro a los ojos, vio el terror en ellos, pero recordó como cuando Arkillo lo estaba aplastando ella se le enfrento, aun sin poderes o armas, había intentado salvarlo. Recordó lo que Hal le había dicho.

"siento como aumenta tu miedo, pronto estarás muerto" dijo Arkillo.

"En el día mas brillante… en… la noche mas oscura" dijo Spiderman.

"y cuando mueras destruiré todo lo que amas"

"ningún mal… escapara de mi vista"

"tu familia, tu hogar, pronto dejaran de existir"

Peter giro levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a Arkillo entre toda la luz de colores "que aquellos que veneran… el poder del mal"

"todos desaparecerán, porque tu, Spiderman, tuviste miedo"

"se cuiden de mi poder… ¡La luz de Linterna Verde!" el rayo de poder de Spiderman creció exponencial mente, llegando a estar a mitad de camino del Sinestro Corps. Peter se puso de pie y usando todo el poder que podía, logro hacer que su rayo creciera mucho mas que el de Arkillo para y golpear al Lantern amarillo para derribarlo del cielo.

Spiderman voló tan rápido como pudo para hacer un constructo de una montaña y aplastar a Arkillo con ella. Se concentro en aquel constructo en el que empezaban a aparecer grietas de luz amarillo hasta que Arkillo se libero.

"¡¿Es tu mejor golpe humano?!" grito Arkillo disparo una ráfaga de criaturas alienígenas con colmillos. Spiderman creo dos enorme cuchillas giratorias que cortaban los constructos amarillos por doquier.

"mi mejor golpe fue que la novia del capitán de Basketball me besara"

Arkillo soltó un rugido a la vez que volaba contra Spiderman para taclearlo contra el suelo pero este logro reponerse haciendo que sus pies arrasaran con el suelo. Peter creo unos enormes brazos sobre los suyos mientras que Arkillo creaba placas con púas alrededor de los suyo, ambos sujetándose las manos del otro en un duelo de fuerza.

"¡Tu no eres rival para mi!" grito Arkillo soltando los brazos de Spiderman para golpearlo en el rostro repetidamente, arrancando parte de la mascara "¡Nunca tuviste la oportunidad!" intentando dar otro golpe pero el arácnido lo detuvo siendo esta vez su turno de golpear repetidamente la cara de su oponente. Una y otra vez, el choque del constructo en sus brazos, sin querer darle la oportunidad de recuperarse.

La fuerza de los golpes aumento hasta que lo elevo en el cielo, continuando su combate en el aire, hasta que Spiderman le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder y clavar sus garras en el suelo para detenerse. Arkillo disparaba pequeños rayos amarillos que Peter desviaba con un gigantesco bate de Baseball.

Arkillo se abalanzo hacia el Lantern temporal pero los golpes sin fin de Spiderman no paraban, y por cada golpe que Arkillo lograba darle, él le daba 10 mas. Sus brazos parecían automáticos al seguir sin parar, sin importarle cuanto le dolían los nudillos por cada golpe que daba contra la gruesa y musculosa piel del alíen.

Le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, pero Peter creo una resortera gigante que lo sujeto y lo reenvió hacia él. La mano derecha de Peter retrocedió, con el brillo del anillo aun mas intenso, golpeo a Arkillo, generando una gran explosión de una luz verde.

Peter, luego de recuperarse por la luz, miro hacia abajo a un cráter humeante. Lento y con cuidado, descendió hasta tocar el suelo. Escucho los gruñidos de Arkillo salir de ahí. La enorme criatura salió de a pequeños pasas, con los brazos colgando. Levanto la cabeza para mirar al Green Lantern frente a él y finalmente caer de cara al suelo, con un pequeño hilo de lo que parecía ser sangre, saliendo de boca.

Spiderman, aunque deseoso de hacer como Arkillo y dejarse caer para dormir por días, encerró a Arkillo en una esfera, haciéndola lo mas gruesa que pudo y emprendió camino hacia la Atalaya.

Tiempo después.

Unos pocos días después de tal acontecimiento, Hal estaba recuperado y listo para volver a su papel como protector del sector 2814. Peter había llevado a Arkillo a la Atalaya, desde la cual se comunicaron con los Green Lanterns para que se llevaran al segundo al mando de los Sinestro Corps. Decir que Kilowog estaba sorprendido de que un novato venciera a un Sinestro Corps era poco, de no ser por el anillo amarillo hubieran creído que era un impostor.

Claro que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que lo conocían lo regañaron por no pedir ayuda contra algo como esto, lo mismo sucedió con sus compañeros de equipo por no haberles pedido ayuda a ninguno de ellos cuando se enteraron de la gran pelea que tuvo con el Lantern del miedo. Pero también entendían lo que era estar en una situación en la que quieres hacer algo por ti mismo y enfrentarte a ese monstruo bajo la cama.

Pero no todas eran buenas noticias. Durante el traslado de Arkillo hacia Oa, un grupo de miembros de los Sinestro Corps habían emboscado a los Green Lantern y liberado a Arkillo.

Ahora Peter y Hal estaban en la Atalaya, preparándose para que cada uno vuelva a su respectivo trabajo.

"bueno, fue bueno mientras duro, pero-" Peter procedió a quitarse el anillo, mostrando su traje de Spiderman. En anillo soltó un brillo, voló hacia Hala para dar varias vueltas para luego detenerse frente a él.

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra, tienes la habilidad de superar grandes miedos" el anillo se coloco en el dedo de Hal y una vez mas, volvió a portar el uniforme de Green Lantern "bienvenido de vuelta al Green Lantern Corps"

"amen a eso" dijo Green Lantern feliz de estar de vuelta "debo admitirlo chico, aunque tenia mis dudas, lo hiciste muy bien, aunque haya sido menos de una semana, lograste hacer algo que a muchos, incluso veteranos, no pueden hacer solos"

"si bueno, supongo que te lo debo a ti y a Avra" dijo Peter rascándose la nuca "¿Esto significa que estaré entre las leyendas de los Green Lanterns?"

Hal solo pudo reír por el entusiasmo del chico "buen intento chico, pero necesitaras mas que eso, y no te preocupes por Arkillo, recibirá un buen castigo cuando Sinestro se entere de que a su segundo al mando le pateo el trasero un novato verde" Hal volvió a mirar su anillo antes de mirar a Peter otra vez "sabes Pete, tal vez pueda hablar con los Guardianes para, ya sabes, darte un puesto o algo así, aunque solo haya sido por un tiempo, una vez Green Lantern, siempre Green Lantern"

"te lo agradezco Hal, pero… creo que me quedare en la Tierra, ya sabes, donde hay rascacielos para balancearme y supervillanos que no tiene armas cósmicas" respondió Spiderman sacándole otra sonrisa al Lantern "pero algo que no puedo dejar de pensar, tu me dijiste que este espectro emocional tenia otros colores ¿Cuántos hay exactamente?" Hal lo miro, pensando en alguna razón para no decirle sobre todos los otros Corps que existían, pero al no encontrar razón y después de todo lo que paso, se merecía saber esto.

"si tanto quieres saber" Hal se concentro y creo diferentes constructos de diferentes criaturas con sus uniforme y símbolos respectivos.

"Ya sabes sobre los Sinestro Corps, pero como te dije, hay otras emociones, ese grandote con dientes de sierra es Atrocitus, es el líder de los Red Lantern Corps, agentes de venganza, con el poder de la ira, él y su gente… sufrieron una desgracia hace milenios, y juro acabar con los Guardianes y los Green Lanterns por eso"

"ese con cara de loco y jorobado es Larfleeze, hace milenios el encontró la luz naranja de la avaricia, la cual lo consumió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, es el único Orange Lantern que existe debido a su codicia no deja que nadie mas lleve un anillo y jamás suelta su batería, con su luz, cualquier criatura que mate, el puede absorber su esencia para convertirlos en constructos de Orange Lantern, pero que no te engañen, son mucho mas fuerte que un constructo normal, un solo anillo tiene el poder de un Corps entero"

"ella es… bueno, solo digamos que es alguien muy cercano que se convirtió en una Star Sapphire, un grupo exclusivo de mujeres que usan la luz del amor, las gobernantes de Zamaron las formaron porque creen que el amor es lo único que salvara el universo, pero eso las lleva a creer que por eso los hombres deben ser eliminados de todo el universo, por eso les daban los anillos a las mujeres para lavarles el cerebro y acabar con nosotros, es uno de los mas corruptivos poderes del espectro emocional"

"wow, entonces, todas otras luces de colores quieren matarlos, son la peor versión de los Power Rangers que he visto" dijo Peter, que aunque divertido, impresionado por toda la existencia de algo como esto.

"si, no es fácil, pero por suerte existen personas como él, Saint Walker, el primer Blue Lantern del universo, uno de los Guardianes fue expulsado de Oa por expresar emocionas, y fundo a los Blue Lantern Corps, sus anillos son impulsados por esperanza, y lo mejor, cuando están cerca de nuestros anillos, estos se cargan mucho mas allá del 100%"

Peter estaba sin palabras ante el descubrimiento de la existencia de personas con poderes, y sin duda estaba maravillado por la tecnología de poder hacer creaciones a base de luz. Todo le hacia preguntarse, que en el tiempo que se quedara en este universo, si volvería a portar el anillo.

En lo mas recóndito del universo, en planeta deshabitado y moribundo, sin ninguna señal de vida, solo de muerte.

El suelo rocoso empezó a temblar sin control, al punto que el suelo empezó a romperse, agrietarse y abrirse, haciendo que otras rocas cayeran dentro del planeta. De un enorme hoyo oscuro que parecía que no podría iluminarse con ningún tipo de luz, algo empezó a ascender. Lentamente salió de adentro del planeta, una estructura metálica gigante. Una vez fuera, se veía algo parecido una batería de poder gigante, pero esta era completamente negra y de ella salía un ruido parecido al zumbido de un enjambre de mosca. Este sonido se detuvo para que solo se escuchara un sonido proveniente de la misma linterna gigante.

Asciende.

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por ahora, quiero agradecerle mucho por la paciencia, y la semana que viene empiezo la Facultad o Universidad o como le digan, por primera vez. Por lo que se me dificultara mas pero hare todo lo posible, mas aun teniendo un momento tan esperado que quiero hacer en el fic, tan cerca._**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden comentar, mas aun si entendieron la referencia del final, nos vemos la próxima._**


	21. Mi Nombre es Peter Parker

**_Muy buenas noches, tardes y dias a todos, me alegra poder volver a actualizar, pero les tengo otra noticia, acabo de empezar la facultad, o como le dicen, la universidad, asi que saben lo que significa, mas tarea menos fics, hare lo que pueda para al menos escribir aunque sea un poco pero no prometo actualizar mas seguido ahora._**

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 21: Mi Nombre es Peter Parker.

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Peter había tenido el anillo en sus manos, y en esas semanas pasaron muchas cosas como en toda vida de un héroe. Un grupo de diferentes villanos que se hacían llamar la Liga de la Injusticia, conformados por el Guasón, Ultra Humanita, Poison Ivy, Conde Vértigo, Black Adam, Atomic Skull y Wotan, habían atacado diferentes ciudades en el mundo usando plantas gigantescamente monstruosas, que luego de investigar, descubrieron que tenia rastros del súper esteroide Cobra Venom junto con otras tecnologías que el equipo se había encontrado en sus previas misiones.

Por fortuna, el equipo había neutralizado a la mayoría de esta nueva Liga, deteniendo las plantas, aunque lamentablemente Wally se había roto el brazo durante la misión luego de ser golpeado por Black Adam, y el Guasón había escapado en su traslado a Gotham por un grupo de su banda de payasos asesinos comandados por su secuas, Harley Quinn. Decir que el murciélago de Gotham no estaba feliz, era poco.

A la siguiente semana, a escondidas de la Liga de la Justicia, el equipo, acompañados de la hija de Zatara, Zatanna, fueron a seguir a Red Tornado luego de que la Liga no haya podido encontrar nada durante semanas. Luego de encontrar el escondite de T. O. Morrow, y pelear contra un robot que controlaba tierra y lava, y casi causa una erupción volcánica que acabaría con la vida en la Tierra, el equipo recupero a Red Tornado, pero esto causo que Zatara se enojara, y evitara que su hija se uniera al equipo para tristeza de varios.

Pero quien mas lo estaba, era Peter, sus compañeros lo veían algo decaído últimamente, ninguno podía decir porque, supusieron que era algo de su vida detrás de la mascara, lo cual no era tan incierto. Peter pasaba mas tiempo pensando en su universo, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había llegado a este nuevo universo, y aunque estaba impresionado y a gusto, extrañaba demasiado a sus conocidos, incluso a su equipo de SHIELD.

En cada oportunidad que tuvo, había exprimido su cerebro hasta el cansancio para pensar en cualquier forma de volver, pero no tenia el conocimiento suficiente para crear agujeros entre dimensiones. En secreto le había preguntado a Batman si había descubierto algo sobre su problema, pero hasta ahora lo único que tenia era "estoy trabajando en ello". Supuso que esa era su forma de decir, no tengo nada.

Pero ahora tenia que desechar esos pensamientos, porque había llegado la nueva amenaza de la semana. Todo el equipo estaba una transmisión de una gigantesca, realmente gigantescas, naves espaciales, la cual parecía tener la forma de un capullo abriéndose.

Ambos Green Lantern del sector, junto con Batman en una versión mucho mas grande de su Bati avión, con otros héroes dentro, se acercaban a la nave, en espera de poder comunicarse y descubrir sus intenciones.

"atención, han entrado a las fronteras del espacio de La Tierra" dijo el Green Lantern John Stewart, con su voz siendo amplificada "desactiven todas las armas y motores, esta es la ultima advertencia"

En respuesta, un enorme rayo salió disparado de la nave. Ambos Lantern se cubrieron con sus escudos de constructo pero no paso mucho antes de que estos se rompiera, y ambos fueran golpeados por el rayo para luego desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos.

"¡Código rojo! ¡Ofensiva total!" grito Batman abriendo una de las compuertas de su nave para dejar salir a Superman, el Detective Marciano, Capitán Atom y al Capitán Marvel.

Ni siquiera pudieron acercarse a la nave. El rayo había logrado alcanzar primero a Superman y al Detective Marciano haciéndolos desaparecer, seguidos del Capitán Marvel y finalmente el Capitán Atom.

Ese mismo rayo golpeo la nave de Batman, la cual eyecto la cabina en la que se encontraba. Naves mas pequeñas salían de la mas grande, pero solo eran pequeñas en comparación con ella, estas eran mucho mas grandes que la Bio Nave de Miss Martian, y el cañón en su espalda era del tamaño suficiente para superar el tamaño de la nave de la marciana.

Una de esas tantas naves se acerco a Batman y la borro de la existencia.

Monte Justicia.

Todos dentro de la cueva estaban sumamente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver. Varios de los miembros mas fuertes de la Liga acababan de ser desintegrados sin siquiera el mas mínimo esfuerzo, dejando a la Tierra prácticamente indefensa.

Otra pantalla holográfica apareció con una transmisión de Zatara hacia Red Tornado, quien había vuelto a su papel de guardia del equipo

"Tornado "¿Tu-?"

"Si Zatara, lo vimos, las defensas están cayendo, inicien todas las medidas de defensas terrestres" dijo Red Tornado.

"esta bien, te veré en el terreno" dijo Zatara terminando la transmisión.

Tornado se dio vuelta para mirar al equipo "tengo que unirme a la Liga, protegeremos el planeta a toda costa, pero si fracasamos, la responsabilidad caerá sobre ustedes"

"claro, sin ninguna presión, fantástico" dijo Spiderman obviamente algo nervioso.

Kaldur dio un paso al frente "estaremos listos"

Durante la siguiente hora, el equipo no tuvo mas opción que ver los diferentes medios de noticias para estar lo mas al tanto que puedan de la situación. Wally estaba mirando especialmente a una reportera de Central City.

"soy Iris West-Allen, informando en vivo, donde los extraterrestres están atacando sin piedad por toda Central City" dijo la reportera pelirroja frente a la ciudad siendo destruida por las naves alienígenas, que disparaban a diestra y siniestra. Un grupo de personas fue desintegrado detrás de ellos. Iris y su camarógrafo también hubieran sido destruidos de no ser porque un borrón rojo tomo a Iris y el camarógrafo desapareció y reapareció en el mismo techo que Iris, que estaba junto a Flash y Zatara.

"por ahora ambos deben estar a salvo aquí" dijo Zatara.

"muchas gracias Flash y Zatara" dijo Iris. Ambos héroes se fueron para seguir con su trabajo "Denny ¿estas bien?" el camarógrafo mostro el pulgar hacia arriba "como pueden ver, la Liga de la Justicia esta intentando defender el frente"

Lamentablemente, una de las naves disparo hacia el techo en el que Flash y Zatara se encontraban rescatando personas para luego seguir con Iris.

Kid Flash deshizo la pantalla holográfica con el ceño fruncido.

Otros del equipo veían noticias de Taipéi, en las que Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow y Black Canary habían muerto. Otros hablaban de sobre otros héroes en otras partes como Aquaman, Atom, Plastic Man y tantos otros.

En Smallville, Wonder Woman y Red Tornado luchaban contra todas las naves que podían.

"¡Wonder Woman, detrás de ti!" grito Red Tornado. La amazona intento defenderse del rayo con sus brazaletes metálicos pero solo resistió unos segundos antes de ser desintegrada.

Una enorme sombre cubrió a Red Tornado, el cual se alejo lo mas que puedo para ver la nave nodriza aterrizar. Su tamaño era tal que al aterrizar destruyo el pueblo entero de Smallville.

"Red Tornado a la cueva" dijo el androide atacando a tantas naves como podía "me temo que soy todo lo que queda de la Liga, tienen que-" el androide rojo fue detenido cuando una de las naves le disparo por la espalda haciéndolo desaparecer.

La transmisión se corto, dejando solos al resto del equipo.

"tal parece que ahora somos los héroes de la Tierra" dijo Aqualad.

"entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Una canción de fondo?" dijo Superboy.

"estoy muy seguro que We Will Rock You sonaría perfecto desde la Bio Nave" dijo Spiderman antes de que Artemisa le diera una palmada en la cabeza.

"este no es el momento para una de tus bromas, este podría ser el fin del mundo" dijo Artemisa.

"¡No tenias porque golpearme!"

"¡No uses ese tono de alarma conmigo!"

"¡No es un tono! ¡Estoy alarmado!"

"necesitamos una estrategia" dijo Aqualad "las armas de la Tierra son inefectivas y se ha hecho trágicamente claro que un ataque directo no tendrá éxito"

Robin tecleo algo en el pantalla de su brazo haciendo aparecer un holograma del planeta entero, con manchas y puntos rojos dispersados en todos los países "aquí es donde están los alienígenas"

"¿Esta se extravió?" dijo el súper clon señalando un punto rojo que estaba sola en el ártico.

"esa es la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman" respondió Robin.

"¿Superman tiene una Fortaleza de la Soledad?" dijeron Spiderman y Superboy al mismo tiempo.

"su fuente de poder debe haber llamado la atención de los alienígenas, lo suficiente para enviar una nave exploradora"

"debe ser un lugar increíble" dijo Conner dándole la espalda al holograma.

"Conner" dijo M'gann tratando de reconfortar a su novio.

"esta bien, supongo que hay mucho de Superman que nunca sabré, es decir, ahora"

"esa nave en solitario será nuestro objetivo" dijo Aqualad.

"¡Si! La desarmaremos y atacaremos a esos feos alienígenas con sus propias armas" dijo Kid Flash antes de que Artemisa lo golpeara con su hombro "¿Por qué estas tan violenta hoy?"

"aquí hay gente de Marte y Krypton" dijo Artemisa señalando a dos de sus compañeros.

Todo el equipo, incluyendo a Lobo, se subió a la Bio Nave y volaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Nadie se decía nada durante el trayecto, todos debían estar con sus propios pensamientos debido a la actual situación. Peter miro por la ventana, normalmente estaría pensando de vuelta en su universo pero sabia que no podía ponerse demasiado sentimental durante esta invasión. Volteo la mirada para ver al resto de su equipo, todos con los uniformes en modo ártico, ya sea con parte de sus trajes volviéndose blancos y celestes o con una capucha extra, en su caso el rojo se había vuelto blanco y el amarillo en un celeste muy claro.

Sabiendo que aunque tenia que tener la cabeza en el juego, como había dicho Artemisa, este podría ser el fin, y si así fuera, no quería tener arrepentimientos.

"Peter Parker"

Todos voltearon a ver a su compañero, confundidos por lo que acaba de decir, en especial M'gann y Conner cuando menciono a su compañero de escuela. Spiderman procedió a tomar su mascara por arriba y tirar de ella para mostrar su rostro a todos "ese es mi nombre, Peter Parker"

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que su compañero finalmente decidiera mostrar su rostro. A algunos no les tomo mucho tiempo el saber la razón de que decidiera mostrar su identidad, pero otros como la marciana tenían la boca abierta ante la revelación.

"vaya momento que decidiste mostrar tu cara ¿eh?" dijo Robin tratando de aliviar la tención.

"probablemente vayamos a morir, así en mi lapida pude decir mi verdadero nombre y tal vez algún monologo de Indiana Jones, para que sea mas genial"

El silencio otra vez reino dentro de la nave, no había mucho que pudieran decir, M'gann estaba sorprendida por esta revelación, y un poco dolida, considerando que había sido la Liga quien lo había puesto en la misma ciudad y escuela, tal vez para que el fuera una especie de informante para ellos. Decidió guardarse sus preguntas para después, pero Superboy no era el cazo.

"así que todo este tiempo-"

"se lo que estas pensando Super B, no es como crees, si sobrevivimos, voy a contarles a todos de donde vengo, porque la Liga me conoce y porque nunca dije nada"

"no creas que seguiré a defenderte de los brabucones" dijo Conner cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez llegaron, todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, ocultándose lo mejor posible de la nave alienígena.

Miss Martian, invisible y flotando, uso su telequinesis para arrancar la punta de una de las alas de la nave " _comunicaciones interrumpidas_ " dijo atreves del enlace mental.

Artemisa y Spiderman procedieron a salir de su escondite para disparar una flecha al ojo de la nave que se cubrió de una espuma, tapándole la vista y luego disparar telaraña que inmovilizo la nave. La nave empezó a disparar en direcciones al azar, destruyendo todo lo que había en su camino.

" _los extraterrestres están encerrados_ " pensó Artemisa. Oculto en el agua debajo del hielo, Aqualad surgió debajo de la nave, rompiendo el hielo para aterrizar sobre ella. El cañón estuvo a punto de dispararle pero Lobo empujo el disparo del arma para que luego Superboy la sostuviera y no pudiera moverse.

Robin llego siendo cargado por Kid Flash para apresurarse a subir a la nave, usando la pantalla de su guante para escanear el brazo del arma " _identifico puntos de tensión estructural de las armas y los enlaces con la nave, aquí, aquí y aquí_ " Miss Martian uso su telequinesis para debilitar esos puntos y que Superboy pudiera empezar a arrancar el arma de la nave.

Unos discos salieron colgando del interior de la coraza del brazo de la nave, estos empezaron a brillar cada vez mas, hasta que Lobo corrió y empujo a Superboy justo a tiempo para que él fuera golpeado por el rayo y desapareciera.

" _¡Lobo!_ " grito Superboy.

" _no había señales de retroalimentación, lo lamento_ " pensó Robin sintiéndose culpable.

Superboy miro el suelo de hielo antes de volver a caminar hacia la nave " _no podemos hacer nada por él_ " volvió a subirse a la nave para sujetar el arma, y finalmente arrancarla con su fuerza.

La Bio Nave se acerco a su nivel. Conner sostuvo el cañón sobre la Bio Nave mientras M'gann usaba su conexión con ella para conectarla con el arma, haciendo que el metal de esta se extendiera.

" _re direccionando los sistemas para integrar el arma a la bio matriz de la nave, tengo que desactivar el camuflaje_ " dijo Miss Martian mientras el resto se acercaba a la nave.

 _Sentido arácnido._

" _creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos mas de un octavo pasajero_ " dijo Spiderman señalando las dos naves alienígenas que se acercaban a ellos.

" _¡Miss Martian abre fuego!_ " ordeno Aqualad.

" _no puedo, los sistemas de armas están desconectados para incorporar el nuevo cañón y aun no esta integrado_ "

" _¡Los tengo cubiertos!_ " grito Artemisa disparando sus flechas para luego empezar a correr hacia la Bio Nave " _¡Entren! ¡Ya casi llego!_ "

Las flechas de Artemisa habían logrado derribar a ambas naves, pero una de ellas había logrado resistir lo suficiente al impacto como para poder apuntar y cargar el cañón.

"¡Artemisa detrás de ti!" grito Spiderman saltando de la nave y disparando su red para intentar alcanzarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo o de que Artemisa usara una de sus flechas, el cañón de la nave se disparo, desintegrándola totalmente.

"¡Artemisa!" grito Miss Martian horrorizada.

"¡Vamos, entren todos!" grito Aqualad, usando sus aqua varitas para elevar la nave con el agua bajo sus pies y usar las púas de hielo para hacerla estallar.

Peter solo podía mirar el punto en el que Artemisa estaba hace tan solo unos segundos. Apretó los puños de tal forma que podía sentir sus uñas a través de los guantes. Pensó en que debería haber actuado mas rápido, haberla esperado para subir a la nave, asegurarse de que ambas naves alienígenas estuvieran neutralizadas o hacer algo más.

Su tío Ben, Kent Nelson, y ahora Artemisa ¿Cuántas personas mas tenían que morir antes de que fuera responsable? Con furia golpeo una columna de hielo con solo una mano haciendo que esta se destroce en pedazos, sin importarle cuanto haya dolido.

"Peter" sintió la mano de Miss Martian en su hombro. El no tenia deseos de hablar ahora y ella lo sabia.

Todos entraron en la Bio Nave y rápidamente emprendieron el camino de vuelta en modo camuflaje. Ninguno se decía nada, la única que estaba cerca de eso era M'gann quien lloraba libremente.

Peter había vuelto a quitarse la mascara, miraba el vacío, apretando los dientes y la mascara en su mano. Hace solo unos minutos le había mostrado su identidad secreta, de haberlo hecho antes, podrían haber disfrutado mas el tiempo juntos y no solo en las misiones.

"más tarde habrá tiempo habrá llorar" dijo Aqualad poniéndose de pie "ahora tenemos un trabajo que hacer, defender la Tierra y asegurarnos de que el sacrificio de Artemisa no haya sido en vano"

"¿Regresamos a la cueva?" pregunto Miss Martian quitándose las lagrimas del rostro.

"al Salón de la Justicia, el genero humano debe saber que aun hay héroes defendiéndolos, aun hay esperanza"

No paso mucho hasta que encontraron un frente del ejercito enfrentándose a las naves, cerca del territorio del Salón de la Justicia. Con la Bio Nave aun en camuflaje, Superboy se dejo caer sobre una de ellas para empezar a aplastarla a golpes, mientras destruían a las otras dos con el cañón que habían adquirido. Dos naves mas aparecieron pero estas no estaban al alcance de la nueva arma.

Viendo la oportunidad, Spiderman ignoro los gritos de Aqualad para dejarse caer por el mismo agujero que Superboy. Uso sus piernas arácnidas para sujetarse al lomo de la nave alienígena y aparecer por detrás para usar sus telarañas para desviar los disparos hacia la otra nave alienígena. Siendo la suya la única que quedaba, empezó a golpear en todas partes, descargando toda la ira que podía, hasta que atravesó la coraza, y arranco todo lo que podía en el interior.

La nave empezó a descender con una hilera de humo hasta que finalmente se estrello, al igual que la de Superboy. Sus manos le dolían demasiado y estaba seguro que se había causado algún daño en los huesos o en los músculos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

A los pocos segundos el resto del equipo, con sus uniformes normales, aterrizo junto a ellos, mientras eran vitoreados por los soldados.

"¿Ves? Es Superman, te dije que no nos dejaría solos" dijo un soldado a otro.

"no lo se, se ve algo joven ¿Dónde esta la capa?"

"no soy Superman" dijo Superboy.

"no se quien eres hijo, y en este momento no me importa, tu usas la S y haces el trabajo" dijo un hombre mucho mas viejo que los soldados y con un uniforme diferente.

"no soy Superman"

"dile eso al enemigo, General Lane de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos" dijo el hombre mayor saludando a Aqualad.

"Aqualad, Liga de la Justicia, los ayudaremos a recuperar tantos cañones alienígenas como se posible, luego empezaremos a recuperar lo nuestro"

Esta vez acompañados por el ejercito, lograron llegar al Salón de la Justicia, que al igual que todos los otros edificios del mundo, este estaba destrozado por dentro y por fuera, nada había sobrevivido a los ataques.

El equipo estaba parado frente a las estatuas destrozadas de los miembros originales de la Liga "realmente se fueron" dijo Robin viendo la estatua destruida de su mentor.

M'gann floto hasta la estatua de su tío, sin importarle el volver a llorar, pero de repente, abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Se elevo en el aire y levanto los restos de la estatua del Detective Marciano, para que todos vean al autentico marciano entre los escombros recuperando la conciencia.

"¡Tío J'onn!" grito Miss Martian nuevamente feliz y arrojando los restos de la estatua por ahí, ignorando el grito de un soldado sobre su ojo. La marciana voló feliz hacia su tío pero Kaldur se interpuso en su camino.

" _M'gann revisa su mente, asegúrate que el es quien parece ser_ " dijo Aqualad atreves del enlace mental.

M'gann estuvo en silencio unos segundos " _es él, es real y esta vivo_ "

" _¿Peter?_ "

" _mi sentido arácnido no me dice nada_ "

"pero vimos como te desintegraban" dijo Superboy aun sin creérselo "a ti, y a Superman, y a los demás"

"si, lo recuerdo" dijo el Detective Marciano poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su sobrina "pero no puedo recordar como sobreviví… ni como llegue aquí"

"tal vez estabas cambiando de fase y el rayo paso a través de ti" dijo Miss Martian.

"y te dejo el cerebro revuelto"

"mi mente esta nublada, siento con certeza que tenia algo importante que decirles"

"algo en todo esto no esta bien, y esta tecnología, se supone que no se puede destruir la materia, solo transformarla ¿Cómo puede existir un rayo desintegrador de verdad?" dijo Spiderman.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kid Flash hablo " _despierta Wally, vamos_ " haciendo la misma expresión que M'gann.

Wally llevo a Peter y a Robin de vuelta hacia la Bio Nave, para que Robin pudiera analizarla con la pantalla de su brazo.

" _lo sabia, miren, esta emitiendo rayos Zeta_ " dijo Kid Flash " _lo mismo que impulsa nuestros Tubos Zeta, Spidey tenia razón, esta cosa no desintegra, tele transporta_ "

" _¿Significa que Artemisa podría estar viva?_ " pregunto Spiderman esperanzado _"¿Green Lantern, Superman, todos?_ "

" _tal vez pero-_ " intento decir Robin pero la emoción de Kid Flash era tal que no lo dejaba terminar.

"eso debió ser lo que querías decirnos" dijo M'gann sumamente emocionado, pero la expresión en el rostro del otro marciano no los convencía a todos.

Mas naves invasoras empezaron a llegar de la nave, sin esperar a disparar a todos los soldados. Robin y Kid Flash apenas si pudieron ocultarse detrás de uno de los tanques.

" _¡Vamos en camino!_ " grito Aqualad en su mente.

"¡Negativo! No podemos ganar esta, Miss Martian camufla la Bio Nave y-" antes de que Robin pudiera completar su frase una de las naves logro disparar a la Bio Nave de M'gann destruyéndola en el momento.

Dentro del Salón de la Justicia, M'gann grito de dolor y se dejo caer junto con su tío. Superboy se apresuro a acercarse a ella, cuando la tuvo en brazos, su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión pero las lagrimas corrían sin cesar "eso… no se sintió…"

"¡Retirada!" grito Robin en su mente. Los tres jóvenes héroes se apresuraron a entrar de nuevo, ayudando a tantos soldados como podían pero se vieron atrapados por los escombros del lugar. El Detective Marciana logro ponerse en pie, para usar su telequinesis, mover algunos escombros abrir la puerta hacia la biblioteca del Salón, en la que se encontraba un portal de tubo Zeta.

"desde aquí podemos entrar a la cueva, si nos das acceso a la computadora para entrar a los tubos" dijo Aqualad.

El marciano logro encender la maquina y abrir la puerta hacia los tubos Zeta del lugar "solo puedo autorizar a uno por vez"

"pues envía a los soldados primero, nosotros podemos-" dijo Spiderman.

"negativo, ustedes son activos que no podemos perder" contradijo el General Lane.

J'onn se puso frente a la puerta del tubo zeta, dejándose escanear "anular Detective Marciano 07"

"reconocido, acceso concedido" dijo la voz de la computadora activando la maquina y uno a uno fueron pasando "Miss Martian B05, Robin B01, Kid Flash B03…"

Antes de que el velocista pudiera pasar una explosión derribo una de las puertas y a varios de los soldados. Los disparos entre ambos bandos surgieron nuevamente, Aqualad empujo a Kid Flash hacia los tubos Zeta mientras Superboy y Spiderman sacaban a un soldado que había quedado bajo unos escombros.

La computadora escaneo al soldado seguido de Superboy y el siguiente era Spiderman "ellos necesitan a su líder" le dijo al atlante.

"lo que necesitan es esperanza" dijo Aqualad con su mano en el hombro del arácnido, se detuvo unos segundos para luego dejarse escanear y ser transportado a la cueva "ellos te necesitan mas que a mi ¡Ve!" Aqualad cargo a el Detective Marciano y lo empujo hacia los tubos Zeta, antes de ser desintegrado junto con el resto de los soldados.

Monte Justicia.

Cuando el resto del equipo vio que el único miembro de la Liga de la Justicia llego pero no su líder, asumieron lo peor.

"la siguiente misión es clara" dijo Robin siendo quien tuvo que tomar el mando del equipo al no estar Aqualad "si creemos que estos alienígenas tele transportan a sus victimas-"

"que podría ser" interrumpió Spiderman.

"la única instalación razonable es aquí" Robin hizo aparecer un holograma de la nave madre "su nave nodriza, encima de lo que solía ser Smallville ¿Te suena?" pregunto viendo hacia el marciano que negó con la cabeza.

"Superboy, crearas la distracción"

"¡No!" grito Miss Martian enojada "él esta ofreciéndote como carnada, Aqualad nunca-"

"Aqualad se sacrificaría a si mismo, un error que acaba de costarnos a nuestro líder" Robin intentaba convencer a la marciana pero esta se negaba "Superboy es el que representa mas amenaza motivando a los alienígenas a atacar"

M'gann seguía sin estar convencida "a mi tampoco me gusta el plan M'gann pero si sale mal, lo tele transportaran con los demás y los rescataremos" dijo Spiderman.

Esto aun no convencía a la marciana pero la voz de Superboy en su cabeza diciendo que esto es lo que haría Superman, no le dejo opción.

Todos se fueron a prepararse pero Robin detuvo a Spiderman por un momento "se que Artemisa significa mucho para ti, pero debes prepararte para lo peor ahora" el chico maravilla dejo solo al arácnido para que se preparara.

Les tomo un tiempo el juntar todas las cosas que necesitaban, Robin llevaba dos cinturones mas puestos en su torso, Peter había tomado todos los cartuchos de telaraña que podía, y entre todos habían hecho una transmisión para inspirar al resto de la humanidad a seguir peleando. Antes de irse, habían llamado a un pequeño grupo de otros jóvenes héroes que se harían cargo en caso que algo saliera mal. Entre ellos Red Arrow, Zatanna, habían logrado comunicarse con sobrevivientes de Atlantis para llamar a los amigos de Aqualad, Tula y Garth, también había otra chica llamada Rocket e incluso Peter había logrado llamar a Raven para que los ayudara.

Unas horas después había logrado llegar a los limites de lo que una vez fue Smallville. Para ellos la nave nodriza ahora era muchísimo mas grande de lo que era antes.

Robin vigilaba la nave lo mas cerca posible. Una vez estuvieron listos se desplegaron. El Detective Marciano y Miss Martian volaron hasta la nave volviéndose invisible, donde con la ayuda de su tío, M'gann también pudo hacerse intangible y pasar a través de las paredes de la nave.

" _lista y en posición_ " dijo Miss Martian observando el interior de la nave. Era un gran pasillo que se alargaba hasta donde llegaba la vista, repleto de las mismas naves exploradoras, pero no había señales de alguna otra forma de vida alienígena o algo parecido.

Fuera de la nave, el siguiente del equipo se preparaba "¿Listo para esto Súper B?" dijo Spiderman viendo a su amigo a punto de saltar hacia la boca del lobo.

En cuanto el súper clon piso el exterior de la nave, no tardo en empezar a destrozar todo con sus manos. Arranco uno de los cañones del exterior pero esta vez asegurándose de que no se disparara por accidente.

"¡Muy bien intrusos intergalácticos! ¡¿Quieren ver como pele un verdadero alienígena?!" grito Superboy usando el cañón contra todo lo que veía. Las naves exploradoras no se hicieron esperar y un escuadrón entero salió para detener al súper clon " _¡Ahora o nunca!_ "

Kid Flash corrió hacia la nave con todo lo que podía, cargando a Robin en su espalda y tirando de Spiderman por medio de una red. Teniendo que saltar en los borde de un acantilado, Kid Flash arrojo a Spiderman con toda su fuerza, para que esta se balanceara hacia la nave y tirara a sus compañeros para que entraran por las compuertas por las que salieron las naves mas pequeñas.

Una vez dentro, se escondieron hasta que las naves dejaron de salir. Spiderman iba al frente debido a su sentido arácnido. Viendo un robot con forma de esfera y tentáculos con garras, tuvieron que esconderse detrás de unos contenedores.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Spiderman tiro al suelo a sus compañeros para evitar el disparo de otro robot de vigilancia que los encontró pero antes de que pudiera volver a disparar, el propio robot se estrello contra el suelo varias veces hasta dejar de funcionar. Al instante los marcianos se hicieron presentes.

Fuera de la nave, el trabajo de Superboy se estaba haciendo notar, con partes del casco de la nave totalmente destruido junto a restos de los cañones exteriores y de las naves exploradoras. Una de las naves logro sorprender a Superboy disparando hacia sus pies y luego hacia el cañón haciéndolo explotar.

Habiendo perdido el cañón salto contra tantas naves que pudo para hacer estrellarse pero se vio rápidamente rodeado y entre varias naves dispararon desintegrando al súper clon.

Dentro de la nave, Miss Martian sintió la mente de Superboy desaparecer, haciendo perder el equilibrio por un momento, dejándose y preocupando a todos " _murió_ "

Spiderman se acerco a la marciana para estar a su altura " _esta bien M'gann, lo recuperaremos_ "

" _no_ " dijo el Detective Marciano " _mi mente ya esta mas clara, el rayo desintegradores es exactamente eso, no hay instalación de detención, ni prisioneros que rescatar, nuestra misión no tiene ningún propósito_ "

" _¡No sabes eso! ¡Pueden estar vivos! ¡Artemisa, Conner, Superman!_ "

" _Peter basta_ " Robin lo sujeto contra la pared " _he estado buscando señales de la Liga y del resto del equipo desde que llegamos, ellos no están aquí, se han ido_ "

Peter apretó los dientes bajo la mascara. Todo lo que puedo hacer fue soltarse de Robin para girar y golpear con fuerza la pared, haciendo que esta se abollé.

" _pero la misión aun tiene un propósito, podemos destruir esta nave nodriza_ " dijo Robin, sabia que esto no los iba a reconfortar, pero no tenían tiempo para esto.

Siguiendo caminando por dentro de la nave, llegaron a una habitación enorme, donde en el centro había una especie de esfera brillante con una coraza de placas flotantes rodeándola junto a unos cuantos robots de vigilancia.

" _este es el núcleo de poder, volamos esto y vuela toda la nave nodriza_ " dijo Robin haciendo que todos se desplieguen saltando de plataforma en plataforma, evitando los robots. Pero mientras mas cerca estaban, el núcleo parecía estar atrayéndolos aun mas. Incluso Peter tuvo que usar mucho de su fuerza para adherirse al suelo.

Kid Flash y Robin por poco son atrapados por el núcleo de poder pero Miss Martian logro sujetarlos y llevarlos hasta las placas que rodeaban el núcleo.

Un robot casi lis descubre pero entre ambos marcianos pudieron hacerlo pedazos. Spiderman se acerco lo mas que pudo para sujetar a Robin y Kid Flash para que descendieran sobre la superficie del núcleo. Robin se apresuro a quitarse los dos cinturones extra y colocarlos sobre el núcleo para empezar el conteo regresivo con la pantalla holográfica en su brazo.

"lo sabias ¿Verdad?" susurro Kid Flash a Robin "sabias desde un inicio porque estábamos aquí, le mentiste a Peter para convencerlo"

"tenia que tener la cabeza en el juego, ya me perdonara"

"tal vez, solo recuerda que estaba detrás de Superboy en fuerza"

"tenemos 4 minutos"

Todos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron de vuelta hacia la salida de la nave pero antes de llegar la puerta se cerro de golpe frente a ellos obligándolos a esconderse cuando un grupo de robots los acorralo.

" _M'gann, J'onn, tienen que salir de aquí_ " dijo Spiderman.

" _¡Ni hablar! ¡No los dejaremos!_ " grito Miss Martian.

" _Peter tiene razón, tenemos menos de un minutos, salgan, los alcanzaremos en cuanto volemos la puerta_ " dijo Robin. M'gann quería oponerse pero su tío la tomo y la obligo a traspasar la pared, dejando solos a los otros tres héroes.

"no tienes pensado seguirlos ¿Verdad?" dijo Kid Flash.

"ustedes intenten salir, los distraeré cuanto-" Robin cayo inconsciente luego de que Spiderman lo golpeara en la cabeza. Acto seguido procedió a quitarle el cinturón.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"

"¡Una ultima rutina de escapista!" Spiderman acciono una de las bombas del cinturón para luego arrojarlo a los robots, y cuando exploto, aunque los daño y cubrió parte del pasillo con humo y otras sustancias que impedirían el camino, se podía escuchar los paso de mas robots acercándose.

Peter fue hacia la compuerta que bloqueaba la salida, intentando separarlas, apenas si pudo separarlas unos centímetros antes de rendirse y soltarlas. Peter volvió a mirar la puerta, se quito la mascara y volvió intentar separarlas, esta vez uso sus piernas arácnidas para ayudarse. Sentía sus músculos a punto de explotar y las piernas arácnidas a punto de rendirse contra la presión de las puertas. Siguió haciendo presión hasta que abrió la compuerta lo suficiente como para pasar.

"¡Sácalo!" grito Spiderman entre el dolor, haciendo que el velocista tomara a Robin para pasar por la puerta. Se volteo para intentar ayudar a su compañero pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta "¡Salgan de aquí!" Peter se dejo caer al suelo, soltando las puertas y quedando dentro de la nave.

Kid Flash golpeo la puerta varias veces en su desesperación, pero sabiendo el poco tiempo que quedaba, tomo a Robin y salió corriendo del lugar.

Dentro de la nave, Peter volvió a tomar su mascara y se arrastro hasta una de las columnas esperando la llegada de mas robots. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Sabia lo que venia, no estaba molesto, no seria la primera vez a punto de morir. Tal vez seria mejor morir en otras circunstancias, pero eso no importaba ya.

Escuchando los pasos de los robots cada vez mas cerca, bajo la mirada hacia su mascara "… nos vemos pronto tío Ben" volvió a ponerse la mascara y soltando un grito de guerra, salto hacia los robots en una ultima pelea.

Cuando Wally salió de la superficie de la nave, ambos marcianos estaban a fuera esperándolos. En cuanto dejo a Robin con ellos, no le dio a M'gann tiempo de preguntar por Peter, para salir corriendo de vuelta hacia la nave pero esta exploto por cielos. Estando tan cerca de la onda expansiva, Wally fue enviado hacia atrás de golpe quedando inconsciente.

Los marcianos veían la columna de la explosión "no… no digas que la misión fue un éxito, el precio fue demasiado alto" dijo Miss Martian, intentando no seguir llorando.

Una sombra oscureció la luz de la explosión. Miraron hacia arriba para ver no solo una, sino cinco naves mas del mismo diseño, con naves exploradoras dispersándose.

"no, no ¡No!" grito Miss Martian golpeando el suelo con frustración "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!"

"no, tenemos que acabar con esto ahora" J'onn sujeto a M'gann para luego atravesarla con su mano. El rostro de la marciana era una mescla de dolor y horror, al estar siendo asesinada por su tío.

Pero en cuanto su visión se oscureció sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse a si misma dentro del Monte Justicia. Aun agitada, miro de un lado a otro. Estaba recostada en una especie de placa que salía del suelo. Se sentó en el borde para ver al resto de sus amigos en el mismo estado que ella o peor. Wally, Robin y Conner, con Lobo en su regazo, estaban sentado también, pero Artemisa y Aqualad estaba aun apoyados sobre las camas improvisadas, sujetándose la cabeza, Peter estaba en el suelo sujetándose con una mano de la cama, su mascara en su mano y respirando con dificultad, y el Capitán Marvel tratando de ayudarlo a que se calme. Junto a ellos estaban otros héroes como Batman, Red Tornado y su tío J'onn.

"¡Están vivos!" grito Miss Martian sumamente feliz pero confundida a la vez.

"¿Qué paso ahí dentro?" pregunto Batman ayudando a el Detective Marciano a mantenerse en pie.

"el ejercicio… salió todo mal" respondió el marciano.

"¿Ejercicio?" pregunto Robin sin comprender nada, al igual que los demás.

"traten de recordar" dijo Batman "lo que experimentaron fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento, el Detective los enlazo física y mentalmente a ustedes dentro de una realidad artificial, subconscientemente sabían lo que pasaba, lo que no sabían era que se trataba de un ejercicio destinado a fracasar, sin importar lo que lograran el escenario estaba diseñado para empeorar, aunque en el fondo estaban al tanto de que nada era real, incluyendo la muerte de toda la Liga de la Justicia"

"por eso es que apenas se afligieron" dijo J'onn "incluso cuando Lobo fue desintegrado frente a sus ojos, sabían y no sabían a la vez, que nada era real, pero todo eso cambio con la muerte de Artemisa, aunque subconscientemente Miss Martian sabia que no era real, su mente no pudo hacer esa distinción, olvido por completo que era un ejercicio y su subconsciente tomo el control, haciendo que todos ustedes también lo olvidaran" la completa explicación hizo que todos en el equipo miraran a M'gann.

"yo… lo siento tanto" dijo M'gann abrazándose a si misma, espantada por lo que le hizo pasar a sus compañeros.

Superboy no podía soportar el mirarla en ese estado "¡Esto no es su culpa! ¿Por qué no detuvieron el ejercicio?"

"lo intentamos, pero M'gann tenia completo control sobre el escenario, incluso Artemisa que debía despertar al morir, estaba tan convencida de que había fallecido que su cuerpo entro en un estado similar al coma, me di cuenta que tendría que luchar por el control del subconsciente de M'gann desde adentro, pero al entrar a la realidad yo estaba abrumado por su emoción colectiva, había demasiado ruido para pensar claramente porque estaba ahí, las muertes de Aqualad y Superboy ayudaron, pero cuando exploto la nave nodriza, con Spiderman muerto, y Robin y Kid Flash inconscientes, mi mente se aclaro lo suficiente para recordar mi verdadero propósito y sacar a M'gann del ejercicio, antes de que su coma fuera permanente" el marciano bajo la mirada antes de volver a mirar a su sobrina "discúlpame, no tenia idea de que un ejercicio de entrenamiento podría ser tan peligroso"

Todos en el equipo estaban en completo shock. Todo lo sucedido, todo lo que sintieron, había sido tan real para ellos. Las muertes de sus compañeros, el ver el planeta al borde de la destrucción.

J'onn quiso darse la vuelta pero su cuerpo volvió a fallar, afortunadamente Red Tornado y Batman lograron sujetarlo.

"¿Tan grave es?" pregunto Batman.

"tal vez peor" respondió el Detective Marciano.

"pero esto no es lo que te preocupa" dijo Red Tornado.

J'onn logro ponerse de pie nuevamente "no se equivoquen, mi sobrina no esta entrenada y no puede ser responsable por esta… por nuestra debacle"

"nadie la culpa, pero esta claro que subestimamos sus habilidades" dijo el murciélago de Gotham.

"por decir lo menos, en términos de poder en bruto ella tiene la mente telepática mas fuerte que yo nunca haya encontrado, mucho mas fuerte que la mía" viendo a su sobrina llorar a lagrima viva en los brazos de su novio.

 ** _Bueno, finalmente capitulo nuevo, y finalmente Peter mostro quien es ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos cuando revele aun mas secretos? ¿Afectara esto al equipo? ¿La universidad me permitirá actualizar mas rápido por el momento? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme? ¿Durara para siempre? ¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme?_**


	22. Transtorno

**_Pero como andan mis lectores? sorprendidos de verme tan rapido, yo si, agradescamos a 2 cosas sustanciales para la vida universitaria, desvelo y cafe.  
_**

 ** _Pero en serio, me alegra haber podido actualizar rapido. Y les tengo algo importante, una pregunta:_**

 ** _a quien prefieren como pareja de Batman? Wonder Woman o Gatubela? piensenlo y respondan por favor, tiene que ver con el fic, que lo disfruten._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 22: Trastorno.

Monte Justicia.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el resultado del desastroso ejercicio para el equipo. Apenas si hablaban o se movían. Peter había pensado que Megan y Conner lo asaltarían con preguntas y mas, pero ni siquiera se hablaron durante las horas escolares. No sabia que lo preocupaba mas, que fuera por el ejercicio mental o por haberles ocultado esto.

Wendy había tenido que retirar a Megan de las animadoras por un tiempo hasta que mejore lo que le haya pasado, ni las practicas lograban animarla.

Ellos eran observados desde la sala de control de las misiones por el Detective Marciano, el Capitán Marvel y Red Tornado, usando diferentes tipos de cámaras de seguridad. Fue unos momentos después que Batman hizo acto de presencia.

"¿Cómo están ellos?" pregunto Batman.

"aun estoy inquiero por lo que tu y yo provocamos" respondió el Detective Marciano "no imagino como ellos lo están soportando"

"se que nuestro entrenamiento salió muy mal, pero esperaba que el equipo ya se hubiera recuperado"

El Detective Marciano lo mío con una ceja levantada "el trauma tiende a subsistir, como se que tu sabes amigo mio"

Ahora estaban todos juntos en la sala y cocina de la cueva. M'gann solo batía y batía sin cesar, con la mirada perdida en la nada. El resto o estaba sentado en el sillón con la misma mirada que la marciana o se apoyaban contra algo, ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera Peter, quien estaba pegado al techo, y que a pesar de tener su traje puesto, tenia su mascara colgando de su ropa. No es como había imaginado que seria la revelación de su identidad secreta.

El único quien no estaba en la sala era Superboy. Debido a todo lo sucedido en el ejercicio Batman los había reunido para que discutieran lo sucedido con Black Canary, quien al parecer tenia habilidades de psicología.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era una con puertas de vidrio que no dejaban ver el interior, dentro las paredes seguían siendo de piedra pero estas estaban mas alisadas, 2 asientos enfrentados de tamaño mediano, plantas y una pequeña cascada que fluía con calma.

"solo puedo imaginar lo devastador que fue" dijo Black Canary sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Conner frente a ella, que solo miraba sus propios pies "perder a tus amigos, en esencia a tu familia, todo el tiempo convencido de que era completamente real" Superboy apretaba cada vez mas los puños "estoy segura de que fue horrible para ti, lo entiendo, tu eres Superboy, no se supone que tengas sentimientos de tristeza o ser vulnerable"

"¡Tu no sabes lo que yo siento!" poniéndose de pie en camino a la salida.

"Conner"

"¡Solo déjame en paz!" saliendo de la habitación. Se dirigió al hangar donde estaban las motocicletas, estaba a punto de salir con Lobo cuando la esfera tecnológica que había rescatado en el desierto se interpuso en su camino e hizo un montón de ruidos "esfera, sal del camino"

la esfera no se aparto, sino que se abrió por la mitad y lentamente uniendo piezas y demás, se transformo en un gran triciclo motoriza rojo, dejando tanto a Superboy como a Lobo con la boca abierta, literalmente.

Ninguno de los dos tardo en subirse. En cuanto arranco el vehículo salió disparado por la puerta del hangar para elevarse en el cielo, para disfrute de Lobo en especial al sacar la lengua contra el viento.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cueva, era el turno de Artemisa para hablar con Black Canary.

Estaba sentada frente a la heroína con una pierna retraída hacia su cuerpo y los brazos cruzados "Mira, el que muriera durante el ejercicio podría haber hecho que las cosas perdieran su valor, pero yo estaba en coma, me perdí toda la diversión, y me olvide que no era real, así que no hay trauma, no necesito la cosa psicológica"

"¿Eres muy dura para necesitar ayuda?" Dijo Black Canary. La joven rubia solo se le quedo mirando antes de subir su otro pie al asiento empezar a jugar con sus botas.

"como digas… tal vez"

"o muy dura para admitir ayuda… Artemisa, ser abierta con tus amigos no es una señal de debilidad"

"eso ya lo se" dijo la rubia apretando sus manos en sus brazos sabiendo a que se refería la mujer delante de ella.

"pero les sigues guardando secretos"

"¡No se los dirás! ¡No puedes!" grito en desesperación.

"no lo hare, pero tu deberías, de a pequeños pasos, empieza por admitir que no eres la sobrina de Green Arrow"

"ppppffft, si claro ¿Imaginas como reaccionaria el cabeza de tela si supiera que les oculte algo asi?"

Dinah tubo una pequeña sonrisa ante esto "interesante, así que la persona que mas te preocupa es de Spidey" los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron de golpe, cuando su sorpresa paso, solo se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. Canary tuvo que hace mucho esfuerzo por no reírse, ya que esta tenia un sonrojo notable, haciéndola ver adorable.

El siguiente en pasar fue Aqualad, quien estaba con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, con la cabeza mirando sus pies.

"yo era el general, pero me comporte como un soldado y me sacrifique, no estoy apto para comandar y debo renunciar como líder del equipo" dijo Aqualad con sumo pesar.

"¿A quien recomiendas para que tome tu puesto?" pregunto la rubia.

Él se quedo mirando hacia el vacío un momento, pensando en todas las posibilidades "Artemisa es muy novata e inestable, Kid Flash es muy impetuoso, Miss Martian sigue demasiado ansiosa por complacer, Superboy carga demasiada ira"

"eso solo nos deja a Robin y Spiderman"

"Peter tiene potencial pero aun tiene mucho que aprender, durante el ejercicio, luego de la muerte de Artemisa, dejo que sus emociones lo dominaran, haciéndolo violento e inestable, y muy pocas veces tiene en cuenta su propia seguridad durante las misiones si la de alguien mas esta en peligro, no esta listo" recordando cuando salto contra las naves desobedeciéndolo, sin preocuparse por su seguridad.

"haciendo de Robin la elección lógica"

"pero el es muy joven"

"Kaldur todos son jóvenes" Black Canary se puso a la misma altura.

"no puedo traspasarle la carga… aun no" Kaldur suspiro con pesadez "parece que debo retirar mi renuncia"

El siguiente en la fila era Wally, quien para el disgusto y preocupación de Black Canary, estaba demasiado relajado, acotado entre los apoya brazos de los asientos y devorando su segunda bolsa de papas fritas. La sesión paso muy rápido, incluso para un velocista, Dinah solo podía decir que estaba en negación de aceptar sobre su experiencia cercana a la muerte producida por su amigo o el hecho de que casi todo su equipo haya sido casado hasta la muerte, aunque fuera una ilusión.

El siguiente fue Robin, quien era uno de los que peor aspecto tenia. Los otros ocultaban sus expresiones hasta entrar a la habitación, pero el ni siquiera se molestaba en intentarlo.

"¿Dolido? Mas bien traumatizado" dijo Robin. Dinah podía ver el dolor en sus ojos aunque estos estuvieran tapados por los lentes que siempre usaba. Años de experiencia trabajando junto al caballero oscuro "finalmente me convierto en líder y acabo enviando a su muerte a todos mis amigos, yo se que hice lo que tenia que hacer, pero lo odie, cuando empezamos este equipo, estaba desesperado por estar al mando, ya no lo estoy y eso ni siquiera es lo peor" Robin bajo la cabeza y metió sus manos entre sus piernas. Pensó bien sus próximas palabras antes de volver a ver a Black Canary "no puedes decírselo a Batman"

Black Canary intento expresarle la mayor confianza posible "no saldrá de aquí"

"yo siempre quise, esperé, crecer y… y así convertirme en él" esto no sorprendió a la rubia al principio, sabiendo lo que Bruce significaba para el muchacho frente a ella "¿Y la parte del héroe? Aun estoy comprometido con eso ¿Pero esa cosa dentro de él? ¿Todo… lo que lo impulsa a sacrificar todo por el bien de la misión? Yo no soy así… yo ya… ya no quiero ser como Batman… ya no mas"

De todos lo que habían pasado, Dinah podría decir que Robin era el que mas daño al parecer había tenido. Había trabajado con murciélago de Gotham en muchas ocasiones fuera de la Liga de la Justicia, no era algo fácil, para nadie. Y muchos de sus conocidos se preocupaban lo que fuera del futuro de Robin si llegara a ser como Bruce ya era. Pero eso tendría que esperar, ya que la siguiente era Miss Martian.

Al igual que el resto, ella tenia la mirada en el piso "todo fue mi culpa, hola Megan ¿Quién mas podría tomar un simple ejercicio y convertirlo en una pesadilla que aterra a todos los que a ella le importa?" sabiéndolo o no, su piel se volvió de su forma humana, cosa que sorprendió a Black Canary.

"te has vuelto blanca"

"¡No!" M'gann grito y abrió los ojos de golpe, poniéndose de pie para ver sus piernas, brazos y manos pero rápidamente se tranquilizo "oh, te refieres a caucásica" volviendo a sentarse "si, puedo seguir siendo Megan, pero no controlo mis otros poderes"

Black Canary se le quedo mirando en silencio, sorprendida mas que todo por su reacción al decirle que había cambiado el color de su piel, si iba a ayudarlos eso era algo que tendría que discutir con J'onn "M'gann, tu eres marciana" inclinándose hacia adelante y sujetando sus propias manos "no usar tus habilidades naturales es como que yo me negara a hablar, lo cual, yo intente durante un tiempo después de mi primer grito que casi deja sorda a toda mi clase de primer grado, así que te entiendo, pero no ser tu misma nunca es la respuesta y no hará que la culpa desparezca, aprende de lo que paso, tu tío estará feliz de ayudarte, practica hasta que recuperes el control y recuperes tu confianza"

Finalmente, fue el turno de Spiderman de pasar a la habitación. Al igual que el resto su mirada estaba perdida, eso suponía Dinah considerando que tenia puesta su mascara, esto hacia que muchas preguntas.

"estas extrañamente callado, por lo que eso no es normal en ti Spidey" dijo Black Canary.

"llame Peter si quieres, da igual" se quito la mascara. Dejo esa mano colgando por la espalda del asiento, con una pierna retraída y la otra estirada "no importa, ya le mostré mi cara a todos ¿Qué diferencia habría? Ni siquiera se porque volví a ponerme esta cosa"

"ciertamente es algo que quiero discutir, pero me gustaría hablar sobre el sacrificarte en la explosión"

"¿Crees que cometí un error?"

"diste tu propia vida para que tus amigos se salvaran, eso es uno de los actos mas nobles que alguien puede llegar a hacer, lo que me interesa es que cuando lo hiciste, no titubeaste o dudaste, no es diferente a tu primera misión en el equipo cuando dejaste que Aqualad te electrocutara para detener a Plasmus"

"¿Y qué? Todos los héroes hacen esa clase de cosas"

"pero tu llevas el poner la vida de los demás sobre la tuya en otro nivel Peter, uno que me preocupa, es casi como si intentaras… compensar algo" Canary esperaba que Peter se habría mas en ese punto, pero había visto esa mirada antes, era algo de lo que no quería hablar, no lo haría hablar ni a golpes, y no podía obligarlo a hacerlo, por lo que tenia que intentar otra cosa "también esta tu reacción a la muerte de Artemisa"

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron que Peter se sonrojara "puedo decir que te culpaste a ti mismo, aunque estabas a metros de distancia, aun que eres rápido, jamás podrías haberla alcanzado a tiempo"

"pues debería haberle dicho a Wally que la buscara o haberla hecho subir antes a la Nave, ser mas responsable de lo que la falta de mis actos causa" Dinah podía ver que se estaba acercando a algo pero también veía mucho dolor en sus ojos.

"también, hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría discutir contigo… Batman me hablo sobre tu situación especial"

"si con especial te refieres a estar atrapado en otra dimensión donde todo es completamente diferente pero igual, si, es una muy especial, Doc Brown especial" a Peter no le molestaba que lo sepa. Habiendo mostrado su identidad secreta no pasaría mucho antes de que les dijera sobre su origen.

"no puedo imaginar o decir que se lo que se siente, estar en una situación, tan lejos de tus amigos y tu familia, sin saber como o si vas a regresar, en un mundo completamente extraño, pero aquí me tienes a mi, tienes a tus amigos, ellos también están pasando por un momento difícil, algo que pasaron juntos, tal vez el que lo hables con ellos en lugar de esconderte detrás de tu mascara-"

"¡No uso esta mascara para esconderme!" el sobre salto de Peter asusto a Dinah por un momento "lo siento" sintiéndose avergonzado por su reacción.

"esta bien Peter, se nota que ser Spiderman significa mucho para ti que otras cosas, o no estarías balanceándote por una ciudad que no es la tuya, pero quiero que consideres el hablarlo con los demás"

Peter procedió a ponerse de pie, planteándose todo lo que le había dicho la pareja de Green Arrow, tenia mucho en que pensar, pero tal vez no seria tan malo si lo intentara. En cuando salió vio a Superboy viniendo de regreso.

"hey Súper B ¿Dónde has estado?" pregunto Peter pero el súper clon no le respondió, solo se metió dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta "bueno… no me arrojo hasta el otro lado del pasillo, es un avance"

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se sentó y miro a una sorprendida Black Canary "esta es la fea verdad, no estaba devastado" Black Canary se sorprendió aun mas por las palabras "aun con Superman, Tornado, tu y toda la Liga muertos, aunque no salve a Lobo, vi morir a Artemisa y a Kaldur, y abandone a M'gann, me sentía… en paz" los ojos y boca de la rubia se abrieron aun mas por lo que acaba de escuchar "Desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos por primera vez en la capsula de Cadmus, ha habido una cosa que he querido y temido, saber que significa ser Superman, y lo supe, así que estaba… estaba feliz" Dinah solo podía escuchar con mucha atención sin querer reaccionar ante nada "todos los que me importaban estaban muertos o heridos y yo estaba feliz ¿Cómo supero la culpa de eso? ¿Cómo vivo conmigo mismo?"

"no tengo ninguna respuesta fácil, Conner, pero una cosa esta clara" la rubia se inclino hacia delante para apoyar su mano en la pierna del súper clon "admitirlo es el primer paso"

Cuando salió de la habitación, Conner busco a los demás, para encontrarlos en la sala todos sentados. Se veían mejor que antes, aun había mucho que arreglar, pero lo superarían. Conner procedió a contarles donde estuvo mientras ellos tenían sus sesiones de terapia. Resulto que, además de que la Esfera pudiera convertirse en una gigante y genial triciclo motorizado, venia de un planeta lejano llamado Nuevo Génesis, con habitantes con poderes que se hacían llamar Nuevos Dioses, ellos estaban en guerra con otro mundo llamado Apokolips, planeta de Darkseid, quienes al parecer le habían dado tecnología de ambos planetas a criminales de la Tierra, incluyendo a un grupo criminal llamado Intergang, una especie de religión del crimen, se confundieron un poco cuando les conto como estos Nuevos Dioses se habían fusionado para formar un robot gigante y demás, pero al final le permitieron quedarse con la esfera.

Conner ya le había informado a Batman, quien ya lo estaba investigando debido a su experiencia con Intergang, pero eso no evito Peter y Wally hicieran bromas relacionadas con los Power Rangers.

"¿Puedo conducir la esfera?" pregunto Wally.

"olvídalo" respondió Conner.

"por favor viejo, prometo ir despacio"

"iras despacio al hospital si la tocas" haciendo que el velocista se cubra el brazo ya roto.

"aunque adoro cuando Conner asusta a Wally" dijo Artemisa llamando la atención del grupo "creo que alguien aun nos debe una explicación" todos desviaron su mirada hacia Peter, quien también siguió la mirada como si fuera a haber alguien detrás de él. Volvió a mirarlos a todos, se señalo a si mismo fingiendo confusión, pero con la forma en que lo miraba sabia que no iba a poder escapar. Soltando un suspiro, dándose por vencido, se puso de pie

"si vamos a hacer esto es mejor que vayamos por unas pizzas, porque esta va tener la longitud de una película de Harry Potter y con la misma confusión"

Nueva York, Departamento de Peter.

"vamos, puedes hacerlo"

"¡Eso intento pero es muy rápido!"

"¡Eres un velocista!"

"vamos ya casi lo tienes"

"haz lo que te enseñe"

"¡Véncelo de una vez!"

"¡Noooo!"

"¡Game Over!" grito una voz proveniente de una pantalla.

Todo el equipo estaba dentro del apartamento de Peter, Conner y Wally frente a una pantalla sosteniendo unas guitarras de plástico con botones de colores, y en la pantalla el final del juego Guitar Hero.

"has aprendido bien joven Padawan" dijo Peter a Conner.

"no puedo creer que hayas perdido" dijo Robin.

"yo no puedo creer que Peter viva aqui" dijo Artemisa sentada desde el sillón con una bebida en la mano.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Peter lo había llevado a Nueva York, y en cuanto llegaron a su departamento, luego de que quienes no lo habían visto superaran la impresión, había procedido a hablarles sobre todo.

Sobre como era un héroe de otra dimensión diferente a esta, que había llegado a esta debido a un error peleando contra un supervillano, como había aterrizado en la Atalaya y había pasado varios días allí intentando reparar su armadura hasta que lo bajaron a la Tierra, donde conoció a Supergirl, obtuvo su traje nuevo por cortesía de un murciélago y el resto ya lo conocían.

No se crean, no fue fácil convencerlos de algo tan descabellado al principio, pero con diferentes razones, como la seriedad de Peter sobre el asunto, o que esto explicara el poco conocimiento de Peter sobre cosas que cualquier persona con internet sabría o su relación con algunos miembros de la Liga sin haber explicado el como era que existía.

Todo el equipo se quedo en shock ante esta revelación. Una cosa eran los otros planetas, pero otras dimensiones hacia que sus mentes explotaran

"espero que disfrutes lavar a Esfera por una semana" dijo Superboy tomando una porción de pizza de una de las tantas cajas "debo advertirte que le gusta rodar sobre el lodo" todos estaban dispersados en la sala, disfrutando el momento que se había generado con comida, juegos y charlas entre ellos sin misiones o ejercicios o cualquier otra cosa.

"vamos viejo, ten piedad, mira mi brazo" dijo Wally.

"mira mi sala" dijo Peter señalando la gran cantidad de cajas de comida rápida y otras comidas, debido al gran apetito de Wally, esto hacia que Peter reconsiderara el traerlo.

"no se como están tan tranquilos, aun intento procesarlo" dijo Artemisa dejando su cabeza colgar en el borde del sillón, no estaba molesta, solo algo confundida "¿Cómo puedes venir de otra dimensión? Creí que el universo era, ya saben, todo"

"créeme, ni yo lo entiendo aun" dijo Peter desde la cocina.

"dejemos las discusiones científicas para después ¿Cómo es? Tu dimensión ¿Qué es de diferente aquí?" pregunto Robin con fascinación. Al momento varias preguntas salieron de las bocas de sus compañeros pero al ser tantas no podía responderlas todas.

"wow, wow, parece que no podre escapar de la interrogación, traten de que sea uno a la vez ¿Si clase?" dijo Peter esquivando un trozo de peperoni arrojado por Artemisa.

"¿Hay una Liga de la Justicia?" pregunto Wally.

"no exactamente, en mi mundo tenemos a los Avengers, los héroes mas poderosos de la Tierra, Ironman, Capitán America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow y Hawkeye"

"viejo, ese un nombre muy cool" dijo Wally aun mas fascinado.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Capitán América?" pregunto Conner "suena como una campaña publicitaria del ejercito"

"hey, cuidado, tal vez no exista aquí, pero en mi mundo, el Capitán América es una leyenda, no conozco a nadie quien no lo admire, incluso algunos villanos lo respetan"

"¿Cómo exactamente terminaste?" pregunto Artemisa aun con dolor de cabeza.

"bueno, en mi mundo existe esta organización gubernamental súper secreta llamada SHIELD, es como Cadmus pero bueno… la mayoría del tiempo… eso creo… como sea, el director de SHIELD, Nick Fury, me recluto para una especie de proyecto con otros héroes adolescente, White Tiger, Powerman, Ironfist y Nova, o como me gusta decirle, cabeza de cubeta, y en una misión, Ironman, el sujeto mas cool que podrían conocer, me dio una armadura, pero arruinaba las misiones, uno de los villanos de Ironman tomo el control y una cosa llevo a la otra, y ahora estoy aquí"

"¿Y este Ironman es alguien poderoso?" pregunto Miss Martian interesada por el hecho de que otro héroe le haya dado a Peter una armadura.

"ese sujeto es el hombre mas brillante del mundo, tiene su propia empresa, es millonario, construyo su primera armadura de alta tecnología en una cueva"

"¿Y el solo muestra su identidad? ¿Así como así?" pregunto Robin siendo el confundido ahora, no podía imaginarse un héroe sin una identidad secreta.

"suena a que alguien tiene un enamoramiento" dijo Wally antes de que Artemisa lo golpeara en la cabeza "¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!"

"luego hablamos de la obsesión de Peter por los millonarios" dijo Artemisa a punto de hacer otra pregunta pero le ganaron la mano.

"¿Hay muchos héroes en tu mundo?" pregunto Kaldur igual de interesado pero con su siempre calma.

"puedes apostar tus aletas a que si, hay tantos equipos de héroes y héroes independientes que ni SHIELD puede llegar con todos" explico Peter.

"¿Cómo…?"

"bueno, están los 4 Fantásticos, son uno de los equipos mas cool, eran un equipo de jóvenes trabajando en un proyecto científico cuando se vieron sumergidos en una tormenta de radiación cósmica que les dio sus poderes, Mr. Fantástico, Invisible Woman, la Cosa y la Antorcha Humana, el es un poco imbécil, pero son geniales"

"también están los X-Men" Peter se tomo un momento para pensar antes de seguir "verán, en mi mundo no toda la gente consigue poderes por un accidente, hay gente con un gen especial que nace con ellos, los llaman mutantes"

"¿Nacer con poderes? Eso suena increíble" dijo el velocista.

"no tanto como crees" dijo Peter confundiendo a sus compañeros "la mayoría de las personas creen que los mutantes son monstruos o errores de la naturaleza, por lo que los atacan, no ayuda que haya un grupo de mutantes terroristas, y un profesor mutante de Westchester, fundo a los X-Men para intentar hacer que los mutantes y los humanos vivan en paz"

"¿Cómo pueden las personas pensar así de los mutantes?" pregunto Miss Martian con tristeza.

"lo siento M'gann, pero es parte de la naturaleza humana temer y odiar lo desconocido, yo he conocido a algunos de los X-Men, no son tan malos cuando los conoces… excepto Wolverine, ese peludo mal oliente me eriza la piel, cambiamos de cuerpo una vez" Peter sintió un escalofríos al recordar ese día haciendo que los demás se rían "fue desagradable"

"¿Qué me dices de las súper chicas? ¿Son lindas?" volvió a preguntar Wally con una sonrisa babosa.

Peter se quedo pensando por un momento, no había conocido a muchas heroínas. White Tiger era su compañera y algo cascarrabias, Sue Storm era hermosa, eso no lo negaría, nadie podría, las mujeres de los X-Men eran bonitas, la chica pelirroja Jean Grey si lo era pero no quiso seguir recordando el incidente de cuando leyó su mente, solo había visto a Storm unos segundos, pero todo eso lo llevo a pensar en Kitty.

"¡Te sonrojaste!" grito la marciana señalando haciendo a todos reír, excepto a Artemisa que tenia una ceja levanta y no podía evitar preguntarse en quien pensaba.

"¡No es cierto!"

"vaya, vaya, parece que el trepa muros tiene una chica" dijo Robin.

"¿Así que tienes novia?" pregunto Artemisa con los brazos cruzados.

"no es lo que creen, o sea, lo fue, pero, escuchen, solo salí con una chica de los X-Men por un tiempo, pero ella era muy celosa y yo estaba en un dilema amoroso, simplemente no funciono" intento explicar Peter sin hacer que suene tan mal.

"olvidémonos de la fracasada vida de Peter" dijo el pelirrojo escuchando a Peter gritarle "¿Dime quien es el mas rápido de tu universo?"

"creo que había un sujeto, no lo recuerdo, creo que Quicksilver era su nombre, solo se que es muy rápido, como tú"

"pues me encantaría correr contra él y ver quien es el mas rápido del multiverso"

"ciertamente estoy interesado en saber si existirá un Atlantis en tu universo" dijo Kaldur.

"en realidad, creo que si existe, algo sobre los 4 Fantásticos y un tipo llamado Namor, no lo se, Fury me saco a patadas de sus computadoras antes de que pudiera leer mas"

Todos estaban maravillados con el poder escuchar sobre esto. Durante el siguiente rato mas preguntas surgieron, en su mayoría sobre comparaciones, que en lugar de Batman, Peter dijo que había escuchado de un loco llamado Moon Knight o algo así. Les hablo sobre sus diferentes encuentros con otros héroes de su nivel como Daredevil, también explicando que fue de quien se inspiro para que Superboy escuchara los latidos de las personas. Claro que sin revelar sus identidades. Hablo sobre su vida detrás de la mascara, sobre sus tíos y sus amigos fuera de la mascara, hubiese jurado que Artemisa se puso un poco molesta cuando les hablo sobre Mary Jane, Wally parecía confundido cuando le dijo que el brabucón de su antigua escuela le decían Flash. Pero finalmente llego la pregunto que no quería responder.

"Peter ¿Por qué eres Spiderman?" pregunto M'gann sumamente interesada llamando la atención del resto del equipo. Artemisa casi se ahoga con su bebida ante la pregunta, siendo la única que sabia parte de la historia, sabia también lo mucho que le dolía a Peter el hablar de ello.

"¿No creen que nos estamos extralimitando un poco?" dijo Artemisa confundiendo a todos por la reacción.

"oh vamos, no esto otra vez" dijo Wally.

"esto es diferente Wally, no sabemos que tan personal es" Artemisa estaba empezando a molestarse.

"esta bien Artemisa, supongo que se los debo" Peter suspiro pesadamente.

El resto del equipo empezó a ver que parecía ser un tema mas delicado de lo que parecía "eh, viejo, esta bien, si no quieres hablar…"

"si, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" dijo Robin sabiendo de primera mano lo que podía llegar a impulsar a muchos héroes.

"no se preocupe, Canary dijo que tenia que hablar, tal vez esto ayude" Peter se preparo mentalmente.

"mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, soy muy joven para recordarlo así que no me afecta, mis tíos me cuidaron desde entonces, Ben y May Parker, por años había sido el objetivo de los idiotas de mi escuela, no tenia amigos, no era fácil pero siempre tenia a mi tío Ben a mi lado, un día en una exposición de una empresa fui picado por una araña alterada, me desmaye en varias ocasiones por días hasta que descubrí mis poderes, pero no sabia que hacer con ellos, y Flash no dejaba de molestarme, me reto a una pelea, estaba molesto, sujete su golpe pero mi piel era tan gruesa que se rompió la mano, sus padres estaban demandando a mis tíos, no teníamos el dinero, no sabia que hacer, días después fui a una exposición de lucha libre con Mary Jane y cuando descubrí que podía ganar dinero, no vi porque no, tenia el poder, me hice un traje con unas ropas viejas, una mascara y le patee el trasero a un sujeto del tamaño de un armario. Hacia que el dinero llegara a mis tíos, usaba mis poderes para jugar deportes, incluso me habían dado un traje nuevo, todo iban bien pero mis notas bajaron, mi actitud cambio, mis tíos se molestaron por esto, discutí con ellos y escape, como todo adolescente. Estaba en una fiesta cuando mi tío apareció, discutimos, yo hui hacia el cuadrilátero para que me pagaran pero alguien había robado todo el dinero, como el único con mascara creyeron que fui yo, me echaron, estaba molesto. Un hombre apareció corriendo, un ladrón pero no hice nada para detenerlo, no necesitaba poderes, solo tenia que distraerlo un segundo o meter mi pie, hacer algo en lugar de quejarme con un pequeño egoísta… cuando llegue a mi casa, la policía estaba allí… alguien había entrado queriendo robarles a mis tíos, peor mi tío Ben intento calmarlo diciéndole un chiste… él le disparo… la policía lo siguió, yo también, lo atrape en un viejo edificio, lo golpe tanto, quería… quería matarlo por lo que hizo pero cuando vi su cara… era la misma cara del ladrón que no detuve… por mi culpa un ladrón mato lo mas cercano que tuve a un padre… fue por eso que me convertí en Spiderman, no me malentiendan, no hago esto solo por la culpa, lo hago porque es lo correcto a hacer, porque es lo que me tío haría, porque era algo que mi tío me enseño, que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

Nadie del equipo decía nada. Artemisa ahora comprendía aun mas las acciones del arácnido, ella odiaba a su padre por muchas razones, pero algo así le llegara a pasar a su madre o incluso a su hermana, no sabría de que seria capaz.

Robin no podía evitar sentirse identificado, habiendo experimentado una situación similar al querer cazar al asesino de sus padres, no sabia que habría sido de él sino fuera por Batman. Tampoco podía evitar pensar que Bruce y Peter tenían algo en común.

Wally se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo presionado en esto, supuso que así es como se había sentido su tío Barry hace tantos años en su niñez.

Quien mas sentía culpa era M'gann por hacer la pregunta, sumada a la culpa de lo sucedido en el ejercicio, solo sirvió para aumentar esa sensación.

Peter tampoco dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y camino hasta su cuarto en silencio.

"hablare con él" dijo Artemisa queriendo ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por la marciana "déjame intentarlo" M'gann camino hasta la habitación de Peter pero no lo encontró. Empezó a preocuparse pensando que había escapado o algo por el estilo. Camino hasta el balcón que tenia las puertas abiertas. Miro hacia fuera esperando verlo con su traje o escuchar el sonido de sus telarañas disparándose pero no encontró nada.

"si buscas al atractivo arácnido, se fue hace una hora"

La voz de Peter la hizo saltar levemente. Girando la cabeza pudo verlo pegado con sus pies a la pared, mirando hacia la ciudad.

M'gann pensó bien sus próximas palabras, no era la mejor para esta clase de cosas, pero tampoco estaba segura de que sus compañeros estuvieran mejor capacitados para esto, en especial Conner.

"Peter… nadie en el equipo cree que sea tu culpa… esas, son cosas que pasan, incluso en Marte no podemos evitar el crimen" dijo M'gann "lo que sucedió-"

Peter la interrumpió "se lo que vas a decir, eso no cambiara lo que siento ni lo que siento al respecto, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa" esto llamo aun mas la atención de la marciana.

"Peter… ¿Qué sucede?" M'gann se apoyo en el barandal del balcón mirando hacia Peter.

"hay muchas razones por las que no les dije mi identidad, entre ellas molestar Wally" sacándole una sonrisa a la marciana "en mi mundo, hay demasiada gente que sabe mi identidad secreta, los X-Men, los 4 Fantasticos, Daredevil, mi antiguo equipo, Nick Fury, quien sabe cantos de SHIELD lo saben, incluso el Kingpin ha visto mi cara, y eso solo ha traído mala suerte por quienes me buscan, pero jamas le he contado a alguien sobre lo de mi tío Ben, ustedes son los primeros, y hasta ahora no he encontrado ningún Peter Parker en este mundo o alguien que se parezca a mi, pero además…" Peter se quedo callado, M'gann espero en silencio.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

Peter la miro a los ojos "no quería apegarme demasiado a ustedes" esto confundió a la marciana y eso Peter lo pudo ver "aun no se como volver, o si alguien de mi mundo lo descubrió… y este mundo… es fantásticos, ustedes lo son, la Liga lo es, tiene su problemas pero aun así… si tuviera la oportunidad de volver o si Ironman llegara en una nave yo… no se si quisiera volver a mi mundo" esto sorprendió a la marciana "extraño a mi tía May, a mis amigos, mi ciudad, y realmente quiero volver a verlos, y si me voy, siento que los estoy abandonando a usted, y si me quedo, lo estoy abandonando a ellos… no se que hacer"

M'gann se le quedo mirando en silencio pensando en lo que le dijo. Sentía pena por Peter porque estaba realmente en un gran dilema personal. Peter se había vuelto como un hermano para ella. También se había vuelto como una parte importante del equipo, dentro y fuera de las misiones.

Había demostrado poder ser tan inteligente como Robin, aunque habían empezado con el pie izquierdo se habían vuelto amigo, los había visto en mas de una ocasiones mostrando partes de su equipo el uno al otro.

Recordaba la misión con el Capitán Marvel, en la que Peter por un momento tomo el control del equipo y les hizo entrar en razones para que Aqualad pudiera liderarlos otra vez, estaba segura de que eso era algo que el atlante agradecía mucho.

Aun cuando Wally y Peter tenían sus roces en algunos momentos, pero si algo se había demostrado en la fallida simulación, es que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida a pesar de eso.

Todos ayudaban a Conner a integrarse al equipo, ella en especial, pero conociendo a su novio sabia que, aunque no lo admitiera, consideraba a Peter como su mejor amigo. La fuerza y agilidad de Peter le permitía a Conner entrenar con sus poderes, y Peter hacia todo lo que podía para conectarse con Conner y ser su amigo.

Y Artemisa, aun con su poca experiencia con algunas culturas terrestres, podía ver que había algo entre ellos, le hacia pensar que así se veían Conner y ella, conocía lo suficiente a Artemisa como para saber que era tan orgullosa que no lo admitiría y Peter era demasiado tímido, sin mencionar el dilema emocional que estaba teniendo ahora.

Estando a una altura como esta, pudo poder flotar hasta la altura del arácnido "Peter, no se que es lo pasara, pero, decidas lo que decidas, nosotros te apoyaremos, eres parte de este equipo y aunque te vayas lo seguirás siendo, pero si decides quedarte, debes saber que tendrás nuestro apoyo"

Pete miro a la marciana con una sonrisa, aun tenia mucho en que pensar pero el saber que tenia al equipo detrás de él aliviaba un peso de sus hombros "gracias M'gann" mirando la sonrisa que la marciana le dedicaba "pero en serio, deberían considerar cambiarle el nombre al equipo" haciendo reír a la marciana.

Cuando Peter y M'gann volvieron a la sala con el resto del equipo estaba esperándolos.

"no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte Peter" dijo Kaldur "como dijo M'gann, nadie en el equipo te culpa por mantener esto para ti, o cree que haya sido tu culpa lo que paso"

"y puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, ya eres parte del equipo"

"gracias, pero ¿Cómo sabían sobre si quiero quedarme?" pregunto Peter con una ceja hacia arriba mirando a Conner.

"no me mires a mi, el chico maravilla es el que tiene los micrófonos para espiar" dijo Conner.

"Robin" regañaron Peter y M'gann viendo el mas joven del equipo encogerse de hombros.

"gracias chicos, a todos" Peter miro a Artemisa, le agradecía por haber intentado defenderlo hace rato. Dentro de la mente de la rubia también tenia un dilema, no es que lo admitiera, pero si llegara a sentir algo por el chico de poderes arácnidos no habría nada que pudiera hacer, pertenecía a otro universo y no quería arriesgarse con alguna relación que estaría destinada a terminar.

El momento se completo cuando todos, incluyendo los que fueron arrastrados por M'gann, se acercaron para un abrazo grupal.

"¿Ahora podemos hablar del nombre del equipo?" dijo Peter haciendo reír a sus compañeros por terminar el momento "en serio, si vamos a ser un equipo, necesitamos un mejor nombre, tal vez hasta salir a las calles"

"¿qué, detener criminales, pelear contra otros súper villanos, mostrarnos al publico?" pregunto Artemisa extrañada por la idea.

"¿Por qué no? Somos un equipo, la mayoría ya pelea en las calles, si vamos a ser un equipo creo que podemos aspirar mas a solo hacer las misiones de la Liga, ir a otras ciudades donde necesitemos ayuda, claro que con la aprobación de nuestro amadísimo líder" haciendo su mejor intento de un lame botas.

Kaldur puso su mano en su mentón pensándolo profundamente "mmmhh… creo que le haría bien al equipo el tener mas experiencia fuera de otras misiones, también podría ayudar a Conner y M'gann a desarrollarse mas como héroes, pero quiero escuchar lo que dicen los demás"

"si, me encanta, es decir, hemos salido con Peter a veces, pero esto me encanta" dijo M'gann sumamente emocionada.

"¿Mas tiempo fuera de la cueva? Me anoto" dijo Conner.

"supongo que el ir a otras ciudades y patearle el trasero a la gente no esta mal" dijo Artemisa.

"no creo que esto le guste al múrciela, cuenten conmigo" dijo Robin con una sonrisa burlona.

"no necesito una razón para hacerlo, será increíble" dijo Wally casi tan emocionado como M'gann.

"supongo que es unánime" dijo Kaldur emocionado por la experiencia pero de forma mas disimulada.

"y yo tengo el nombre perfecto para el equipo" dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos "¿Están listos? Los Teen Titans" esperando alguna expresión pero no era lo que esperaba "¿qué sucede?"

El resto del equipo se vio entre ellos buscando quien le hablara, M'gann lo intento "bueno... el nombre es genial Wally pero-"

Artemisa la interrumpió "no seremos jóvenes para siempre, Peter tiene mas de 16 años y Conner 17, hablando técnicamente claro, si queremos que nos respeten necesitamos algo mejor que seguir diciendo que aun no tenemos edad para beber alcohol"

"ya entendí, ya entendí, bien ¿alguno tiene una mejor idea?" pregunto Wally cruzándose de brazos.

Peter lo pensó por un momento "bueno, tenia un nombre pensado para mi antiguo equipo si se llegaba a dar el caso, los Ultimates"

"¿Ultimates?" dijo Wally con una ceja levantada.

"a mi me gusta" dijo M'gann.

"a mi igual" dijo Conner

"no esta mal" dijo Artemisa.

"pudo ser peor" dijo Robin.

"si todos están de acuerdo no veo porque no" dijo Kaldur.

La sonrisa de Peter creció "de acuerdo, Ultimates" poniendo su mano al frente, seguido de cada uno de los miembros del equipo mientras repetían el nombre. Todos excepto Wally.

"por favor Wally" dijo M'gann dándole una cara de perrito regañado.

Wally los miro a todos para luego suspirar " de acuerdo, Ultimates, supongo que podemos poner el nombre a prueba" uniéndose al resto del equipo.

Día siguiente.

Peter había despertado de uno de las mejores noches de su vida. El equipo, que ahora en adelante serian conocidos como los Ultimates, había pasado unas horas mas en su departamento hasta que llego la hora de irse. Aun seguía teniendo dudas sobre su dilema dimensional, pero tener el apoyo de sus amigos lo aliviaba.

Miro el reloj a su lado, aun tenia unas horas antes de que tuviera que ir a clases, por lo que luego de un rápido desayuno, salto por el balcón con su traje puesto y dejándose caer para balancearse antes de llegar al suelo.

Se balanceo durante un rato, la mañana estaba algo tranquila hasta que encontró a unos ladrones intentando asaltar una tienda.

Cuando estuvo cerca uso su telaraña para tapar el cañón del arma de uno de los ladrones "buenos días caballeros, por ser los primeros clientes de esta mañana, tendrán un 20% de descuento en telarañas" Spiderman estuvo a punto de volver a disparar pero un rápido borrón rojo con destellos amarillos rodeo a los criminales para que luego aparezcan atados y noqueados.

Peter miro a su costado pensando en que vería a Wally o Kara pero sorprendentemente estaba el velocista escarlata de Central City "¿Flash? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esta todo bien?" empezando a preocuparse.

"tranquilo muchacho, todo esta bien, solo quise pasar a ver como estabas, supimos lo que paso en el ejercicio" dijo Flash.

"saben, para ser adultos responsables de la seguridad del mundo, son muy chismosos"

Luego de asegurarse de que la policía, Barry y Peter fueron a una cafetería donde pudieran hablar mas tranquilos, claro mientras Barry devoraba su tercer desayuno.

"agradezco el que vengas Barry, pero en serio, estamos bien, ya lo hablamos, incluso le pusimos nombre al equipo" dijo Peter.

"no es lo único de lo que quiero hablar, veras, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, muy importante, pero también ahora que mostraste tu identidad y parece que te quedaras un tiempo mas, tendrás que adaptarte mejor"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"digo que empaques tus cosas chico, porque pasaras el fin de semana en Central City"

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado damas y caballeros, siquiera hay damas leyendo esto? bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto y recuerden votar por su pareja favorita, Wonder Woman o Gatubela. Voten y luego les dire quien gano, saludos._**


	23. El hombre mas rapido del mundo

_**hola de nuevo! que gusto volver, lamento tardar tanto pero ya saben como es la universidad y ademas este bloqueo de escritor que no podia sacarme, pongamosnos al dia quieren? si, he visto Infinity War, fui al estreno de hecho, si me hizo llorar, la vi dos veces y llore las dos... Spidey...**_

 _ **¡PERO BUENO! ahora solo hay que esperar otro año para Avengers 4, los votos para la pareja de Batman ya fueron contados y el ganador esta listo, la diferencia tendra peso en el fic? si, ahora? no, mas adelante. Y algunos se preguntaran, hare esto con cada heroe de DC? hacer que spiderman tenga una aventura con ese heroe? algo asi, quiero que Spiderman viva la vida del Universo DC, lo que implica Team UP y no siempre tendra un poder extra como con el anillo de Green Lantern, pero tengan en cuenta, que algunos villanos de los heroes de la Liga, son muy por encima del nivel de Spidey, mas con la edad que tiene ahora. pero eso nos lleva a otro punto:**_

 _ **Como compensacion por haber tardado tanto, cada lector podra hacerme una pregunta con respecto al fic, al que quieran, sobre mis planes, que sucedera, quien mas aparecera que no haya aparecido en la serie, si es spoiler la respondere igual pero advirtiendo. Puede ser por mensaje o en los comentarios, como gusten, pero recuerden, solo una, piensenla bien**_

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 23: La esencia de un Flash.

Central City.

Ciudad y hogar de los velocistas mas rápidos del mundo, Jay Garrick, el Flash original, Wally West, compañero y sobrino del velocista escarlata, Barry Allen, conocido por el mundo como el velocista escarlata, quien ahora acompañaba a su sobrino en su identidad civil junto al chico de otra dimensión, Peter Parker. El velocista había traído a Peter por el fin de semana en su ciudad ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabia. Así que por el momento, ambos velocistas estaban mostrándole el lugar con mas atracción de toda Central City, el museo de Flash.

"es increíble que tu tengas todo un museo dedicado a ti" dijo Peter observando todas las exhibiciones, asombrado por lo que la ciudad había hecho para él. Al frente del museo había una enorme estatua de Flash y en su interior había diferentes tipos de objetos a lo largo de todo el museo, escenas de batallas contra diferentes villanos, maniquís usando uniformes antiguos tanto de villanos como de la familia Flash, una pabellón dedicado a los diferentes villanos que Flash tuvo, una con imágenes de Flash y Superman en lo que al parecer era una carrera, tenia que recordar preguntar quien había ganado, había vitrinas con diferentes tipos de armas que habían sido usadas contra Flash o en alguna de sus aventuras, artículos promocionales de Flash, algunos de Kid Flash, había visto lo que suponía era el sombrero de metal del primer Flash y muchas cosas mas.

Peter ahora podía entender la fascinación de Wally por tener recuerdos de sus misiones.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Tus poderosos Avengers no tienen un museo?" dijo Wally con una sonrisa burlona.

"para que sepas, supe que los Avengers tendrían una estatua, ya la deben haber terminado" respondió Peter.

"eso es muy cool, me pregunto si será igual de grande que la que esta frente al museo de Flash"

"ya basta ustedes dos" dijo Barry con una sonrisa "estamos aquí para disfrutar del momento y no correr o morir"

"¿Acabas de intentar de citar a Rápido y Furioso?"

"… hey ¿Ya viste el pabellón de los inventos que uso Flash para derrotar a sus villanos? Estoy seguro que te parecerá interesante, tal vez te de algunas ideas" dijo el rubio empujando al castaño por los pasillos.

Wally espero a que Peter estuviera un poco mas alejado de ellos para llamar la atención de su tío "oye tío Barry, tu habías dicho que la Fuerza de Velocidad es una fuerza del espacio tiempo ¿Verdad?"

Barry sonrió ante esto, sabia bien en lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando. El sobrino de su esposa podía tener sus momentos pero sabia que era un buen chico que ayudaba a sus amigos "yo también lo pensé, lo siento, no podemos usar la Fuerza de Velocidad para llevarlo a su mundo, no se como, pero es como si el universo de Peter estuviera en otro multiverso"

"pero si nosotros-"

"sabemos lo peligroso que es usar la Fuerza de Velocidad para esta clase de cosas, la clase de consecuencias que eso conlleva y la clase de personas que seriamos" Barry apoyo su mano en el hombro de su sobrino, y miro un símbolo que esta pegado a la pared d museo, era igual al suyo, solo que en el sentido contrario y de color rojo.

Wally sabia que significaba esa mirada, así que decidió dejar el tema a un lado, y seguir presumiendo el museo a Peter.

Una señora acompañada de sus hijos metió la mano en su bolso para sacar un pequeño espejo de mano. Miro su reflejo unos segundo hasta que este cambio por el de un hombre con mascara verde y traje naranja que le hacia la seña de silencio.

 _Sentido arácnido._

Peter empezó a mirar a varias partes buscando la señal de peligro "oiga, no quiero arruinar la excursión pero-"

"¡Ahora!" se escucho que gritaba una voz que venia del espejo de la mujer, haciendo que esta lo soltara de la sorpresa.

Del espejo empezaron a salir varias personas con diferentes tipos de trajes, todos los cuales Barry y Wally reconocieron, como los villanos mas mortales de Flash.

Entre ellos estaban, el astuto criminal y líder del grupo, Capitán Frio.

Seguido de Mirror Master, un hombre con la capacidad de atravesar cualquier superficie reflejante y de usar los espejos como armas o cualquier cosa que incluyera un reflejo.

Heatwave, el piromaníaco y psicópata Mick Rory, antiguamente también compañero de atracos de Leonard Snart, Capitán Frio. Armado con un potente lanzallamas de gran capacidad.

Mago del Clima, Mark Mardon, armado con una vara tecnológica que le permite controlar el clima de diferentes formas, desde crear tormentas de nieve o invocar rayos.

El ultimo de ellos era el Capitán Boomerang, que, simplemente, usaba boomerangs como armas, solo eso.

Ante la aparición de los villanos todos en el museo empezaron a correr mientras ellos atacaban el museo de diferentes ángulos. Barry y Wally desaparecieron rápidamente, pero claro que a Peter le tomaría un poco mas de tiempo hasta encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse para cambiarse.

"¿Estas seguro de que esto llamara su atención?" pregunto el Mago del Clima creando diferente tornados para capturar a las personas y quitarle las cosas de valor que llevaran.

"tu solo sigue el plan, mira a Mick" dijo el Capitán Frio congelando diferentes tipos de exhibiciones.

"¡¿A quién le importa el plan?!" grito Heatwave sonriente quemando todo lo que podía.

"estas haciendo un excelente ejemplo Snart" dijo el Capitán Boomerang arrojando sus boomerang esperando verlos explotar contra uno de los tantos monumentos de Flash pero en su lugar vio un borrón rojo hacerlos desaparecer seguido de uno amarillo y rojo que lo derribo hacia sus compañeros.

"por favor muchachos, recuerden que hay cosas de ustedes aquí también, este lugar técnicamente también es tuyo" dijo Flash con Kid Flash acompañándolo a un lado.

"les dije que funcionaria" dijo el Capitán Frio disparando contra los velocistas que hacían lo posible por esquivar todos los disparos, pero aun con su velocidad era algo difícil.

"¿Así que su brillante plan era el atraernos? Tan original" dijo Kid Flash esquivando los rayos del Mago del Clima.

"las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si Flash mirara hacia otro lado en algunos de nuestros atracos, pero tenias que siempre estar jugando al héroe" dijo Mirror Master desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre los reflejos para luego disparar una especie de rayo de su espejo.

"y aunque no lo hagamos por turnos, al menos veamos quien le causa mas daño" dijo el Capitán Frio disparando estalagmitas de hielo haciendo que Flash usara uno de los muñecos con su apariencia como escudo.

Heatwave seguía a Kid Flash donde quiera que se moviera, sin siquiera molestarse en apagar su lanzallamas. El velocista de amarillo y rojo corrió serpenteando, pasando por debajo de las llamas para poder golpear al pirómano en el rostro y arrojarlo contra el Mago del Clima.

Este se puso de pie para elevarse del suelo con un tornado en miniatura, siendo seguido por el compañero de Flash, ignorando las indicaciones de este de que no se separen "lo siento, exhibición cerrada reportero del clima" dijo Wally entrando a otras de las habitaciones para luego ser sorprendido por una rampa de hielo que no puedo esquivar, haciéndolo deslizarse hasta el aire, donde fue aprisionado contra la pared por unos boomerangs, mientras el Amo de los Espejos y el Heatwave se enfrentaban a Flash.

"me pregunto si esto se incluirá en el trato" dijo el Capitán Frío apuntando con su arma hacia el pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiera disparar una tela se pego a la punta del arma para luego se tiro hacia atrás golpeando al Capitán Frío en el rostro con ella y que se disparo casi congelando a sus compañeros.

"por favor chicos ¿tres hombres adultos contra un adolescente? ¿Qué paso con los criminales con estilo como Los Soprano?" dijo Spiderman colgando de cabeza de una telaraña pegada el techo.

"¿Quién rayos es ese?" pregunto el Mago del Clima.

"¡No importa! ¡Disparen!" grito furioso el Capitán Frio haciendo que sus compañeros disparen contra el arácnido que se balanceaba por la habitación del muse, siendo seguido por unos boomerangs, hasta que dio una vuelta por la rampa de hielo para que esos mismos boomerangs golpearan al Capitán Frío y al Mago del Clima en la cabeza.

"strike dos, un strike más y están fuera"

"¡¿Cuántos súper mocosos tienen los súper idiotas?!" grito el Capitán Boomerang tomando tantas armas como podía en sus manos.

"muy bien sentido arácnido, hora de demostrar lo que vales" dijo Spiderman para si mismo aun en el aire viendo todos los boomerangs en su dirección. Empezó a dar vueltas de todo tipo para pasar entre los boomerangs para llegar al suelo y patear a el Capitán Boomerang en la cara "sabes, es curioso como cada vez que voy a una ciudad nueva, un grupo de villanos intenta matarme" liberando a Kid Flash de la pared "¿Quiénes son por cierto?"

"Los Rogues, un grupo de villanos que en serio odian a mi tío ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?"

"oye no todos podemos cambiarnos a la velocidad de una fuerza dimensional de velocidad" quitando el ultimo boomerang "¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso?" dijo Spiderman pegándose a la pared "una chica de los X-Men se llama Rogue"

"¿Por qué tiene nombre de villano?"

"no es exactamente nombre de un villano, si lo piensas bien-" Spiderman fue interrumpido cuando Kid Flash lo movió del lugar a súper velocidad para evitar el golpe del arma del Capitán Frio.

"suena como un nombre de villano" dijo Kid Flash corriendo para intentar derribar al Capitán Frio.

Spiderman se movía entre las paredes esquivando los ataques combinados del Mago del Clima y el Capitán Boomerang hasta que el villano climático atrapo al arácnido dentro de un tornado "¡Te tengo insecto malnacido!" viendo al arácnido dar vuelta tras vuelta.

"sos-" vuelta "-ten-" vuelta "-me-" vuelta "-esto-" vuelta, con el brazo fuera del tornado al parecer sosteniendo algo. El Mago del Clima sostuvo una especie de cuerda que se pego a su mano para luego ser arrastrado por el mismo tornado y dar vueltas.

El Capitán Boomerang intento ayudar pero el cuerpo de su compañero lo golpeo antes de poder lanzar correctamente un boomerang, cosa que hizo que el arma australiana golpeara al Capitán Frio para que Kid Flash pudiera golpearlo y quitarle el arma de las manos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el velocista pelirrojo viendo a su compañero dar pequeñas vueltas al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantenerse en pie.

Spiderman uso sus piernas arácnidas para evitar seguir moviéndose "si, si, estaré bien en cuando todo deje de dar vueltas" pero nuevamente el Capitán Boomerang salto contra el arácnido para taclearlo. El velocista intento ayudarle pero sus piernas fueron congeladas por el Mago del Clima. Luego de haber vomitado claro.

"¡No pienso volver a Belle Rave!" grito el Capitán Boomerang forcejeando con Spiderman. El arácnido no tuvo problemas para poner sus pies en el estomago del villano para empujarlo sobre si mismo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, el Capitán Boomerang golpeo uno de sus boomerangs que soltó una serie de luces en flash, cegando temporalmente a los héroes. Corrió hacia el pasillo solo para que Flash le bajara su gorro hasta los ojos y lo empujara contra su propio maniquí.

Spiderman y Kid Flash volvieron con Flash siendo perseguidos por el Mago del Clima y el Capitán Frio, luego de que este recuperara su arma.

Spiderman daba pequeños saltos para esquivar los disparos de Mirror Master "¡¿Algún consejo con este tipo probablemente hedonista?!" grito Spiderman.

"usa cualquier espejo o superficie reflejante como arma" grito Flash creando dos tornados con sus brazos para pelear contra el Mago del Clima.

Peter miro a todas partes buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera tener un reflejo, hasta que decidió usar unos de los vidrios rotos de las exhibiciones para devolver los disparos del criminal haciéndolo retroceder.

Mirror Master empezó a disparar espejos miniatura por todo el salón "voy a hacerte limpiar todo eso" dijo Kid Flash corriendo contra el criminal pero en lugar de atraparlo solo se rompió en pequeños pedazos de vidrio. Se dio la vuelta para ver a múltiples Mirror Master apuntándole.

"oblígame, o mejor aun, encuéntrame" dijo Mirror Master empezando a disparar desde todos lados. Wally uso toda la velocidad que podía para esquivar los disparos al mismo tiempo que derribaba a los falsos Mirror Masters, pero al ser tantos, alguno que otro disparo lograba dar en el velocista.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Spiderman uso su telaraña para tirarlo al aire y luego ocultarse detrás de una columna "¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Crees que tu sentido arácnido pueda ayudar a diferenciar los falsos del real?" pregunto Kid Flash.

"supongo que si me llevas, tal vez pueda servirte como detector de metales" Spiderman se cubrió los lentes de la mascar usando sus redes. En cuanto bajaron, Wally lo sujeto para empezar a correr hacia el villano de los espejos.

Spiderman podía sentirse como el resto de su cuerpo era empujado y en movimiento a grandes velocidades, la fuerza del viento contra todo su cuerpo, solo esperaba que su sentido arácnido fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para responder.

 _Sentido arácnido._

"¡Abajo!" grito Spiderman y al momento Kid Flash los hizo agacharse "¡Izquierda!" así siguieron esquivando y derribando disparos hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron y derribaron a Mirror Master con ambos dándole un golpe en la mandíbula "¡Eso es trabajo en equipo!" ambos jóvenes héroes empezaron a chocar sus manos "¡Arriba!"

"Abajo"

"al centro"

"muy lento" Wally movió la mano antes de que Spiderman la chocara.

"ya veremos quien es lento" impulsándose con su telaraña. Wally intento seguirlo pero al hacerlo casi pierde el equilibrio. Miro sus pies para ver que Peter se los había pegado al suelo "¡Vas a lustrar mis botas!"

Spiderman le balanceaba esquivando los disparos del Capitán Frio, dejándose para poder patearlo en el rostro, cuando fue movido del camino por Flash siendo perseguido por Heatwave.

"oye Flas ¿Existe la película Cazafantasmas en este mundo?" pregunto Spiderman.

"claro que si" respondió Flash golpeando y neutralizando al Mago del Clima al lograr quitarle su vara y darle centenares de golpes en el torso.

"¿Incluyen la escena donde explican lo que pasaría si cruzan los rayos?" pregunto Spiderman usando sus piernas arácnidas para intentar derribar al Capitán Frio.

"veo a lo que quieres llegar" dijo el velocista escarlata aumentando su velocidad para esquivar los disparos de Heatwave pero esta vez dándose un momento para burlarse del villano piromaníaco mientras que el arácnido hacia los mismo con el Capitán Frio.

Tan concentrados en querer derribar a los héroes que no se dieron cuenta de que guiaban sus disparos hacia el mismo punto. Ambos héroes se cruzaron para que los disparos de ambas armas elementales choquen y empiecen alterar la una a la otra hasta que ambas explotaron, dejando inconscientes a lo que quedaba de los Rogues.

Spiderman uso sus piernas arácnidas para sostenerse "bueno… esa fue una linda excursión"

"bienvenido a Central City" dijo Kid Flash apareciendo a un lado Spiderman "¿Una referencia a los Cazafantasmas?"

"es una excelente película con buen contenido científicamente exacto, para ser ciencia ficción, Melissa McCarthy supo interprétala"

"Melissa McCarthy no aparece en los Cazafantasmas"

"oh, en mi mundo, en realidad, son Las Cazafantasmas y hacen ver estúpidos a los hombres" ambos velocistas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta hasta que Peter no pudo resistirlo mas y empezó a reírse dándoles a entender que una vez mas, los había engañado sobre las diferencias de su universo, exacto, no es la primera vez "lo siento, es solo una broma… en realidad hicieron un Reboot donde son mujeres y los hombres estúpidos"

"¿Otra broma?" pregunto Kid Flash.

"ojala lo fuera"

Los 3 héroes luego de derrotar a los villanos esperaron a que la policía apareciera para poder volver a encerrarlos. Peter se sorprendió de lo bien que se llevaba la policía con Flash, al punto en que Flash daba una orden y los policías la seguían.

No solo en Central City, también en Metrópolis, estaba informado de que Batman suele reunirse con el comisionado de policía de Gotham. En su universo los únicos héroes que se llevaban bien con la policía eran los Avengers o los 4 Fantásticos, héroes sin identidad secreta.

"hay algo que aun no entiendo" dijo Kid Flash sacando a Spiderman de sus pensamientos, observando como los policías metían a los Rogues en un camión blindado "Capitán Frio y el Capitán Boomerang estaban en Belle Rave ¿Cómo es posible que escaparan?"

"Batman dijo que solo el Acertijo había escapado cuando Superboy y Miss Martian estuvieron ahí ¿Tal vez encontraron otra forma de escapar?" propuso Spiderman.

"eso lo tendremos que saber después" dijo Flash. El también estaba preocupado sobre como sus villanos pudieron salir de una prisión dirigida por Amanda Waller, pero tenia algo que hacer "Peter y yo tenemos algo que discutir ¿Crees poder estar atento a cualquier cosa que ellos digan?" normalmente no mandaría a Wally a hacer su trabajo pero trajo a Peter hasta su ciudad por una razón.

Wally y Peter se miraron el uno al otro esperando que alguno tenga respuestas pero estaban igual de confundidos "eh, esta bien, nos vemos luego" Wally desapareció siguiendo a los criminales dejando solos a Flash y Spiderman.

"entonces… ¿Qué hice ahora?"

Flash solo le dijo que tenia algo que mostrarle. Luego de que ambos héroes se cambiaran, Barry llevo a Peter por la ciudad hasta el cementerio. EL castaño tenia mucha curiosidad del por que el rubio lo había traído hasta este lugar pero contrario a su naturaleza, decidió guardar silencio.

Caminaron un tiempo hasta que Barry se detuvo frente a una de las tumbas. Peter vio el nombre de la tumba, Nora Allen.

Barry clavo su vista en la tumba "cuando era un niño, asesinaron a mi madre, pase el resto de mi vida tratando de probar que lo imposible era posible, una de las razones por las que me convertí en Flash"

Peter no dijo nada, sabia exactamente como se sentía lo que era perder a un padre. Pero aun no entendía porque lo había traído a este lugar "mi madre me había dicho algo una vez, acepta las cosas que no puedes cambiar, ten el valor de cambiar las cosas que puedes y ten la sabiduría para conocer la diferencia" esto solo hacia que Peter se sintiera cada vez mas identificado "¿tu perdiste a alguien también?" Peter levanto el rostro para mirarlo "que no te sorprenda, soy un CSI de la policía de Central City, uno sabe cosas"

Peter lo miro por un momento antes de pensar. Ya les había dicho a sus compañeros, no veía porque no decirle a Barry, pero no le gustaba el estar compartiendo esta parte de su vida constantemente "si, a mi tío Ben, el y mi tía May me criaron cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión, fue como un padre para mi"

"y te culpas por lo que paso"

"¿Cómo es que-?"

"sabemos lo que paso en tu primera misión con el equipo" interrumpió Barry sin dejar de sorprender a Peter "yo y los otros miembros originales de la Liga vimos lo que paso, como te dejaste electrocutar para que la misión tuviera éxito, como si intentaras compensar algo o a alguien"

"… cometí una estupidez y mi tío Ben murió por ello ¿Feliz?"

"no te traje aquí para obligarte para obligarte a que me dijeras esto Peter" dijo Barry arrodillándose para poner su mano en el hombro de Peter "nos preocupa, eso que hiciste, y no es la primera vez, lo que mi madre me dijo se aplica aquí, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, y se que usas lo que le paso a tu tío para ser el héroe que eres pero el matarte no hará que vuelva, tienes que pensar que tu tío también hubiese querido que tuvieras una vida"

Peter volvió a bajar la mirada "lo se… el me enseño que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

Barry sonrió "esa es una excelente enseñanza" el rubio se puso de pie, limpio sus pantalones y se dio vuelta "no tenemos derecho de interferir en tu vida, pero intenta el no sacrificarte siempre, eso no traerá a tu tío Ben, pero el vivir lo mantendrá vivo, atreves de ti, y considera que si alguien de tu universo llega, y le decimos que moriste, eso nos haría quedar mal"

Peter no puedo evitar reírse un poco. Se vuelta para seguir a Barry "solo para que sepas, ahora nos hacemos llamar Ultimates"

"¿Ultimates? Creí que Wally había dicho que eran los Teen Titans"

"necesitamos acordar un sindicato para nosotros"

Mas tarde en ese día, Barry llevo a Peter por Central City, deteniéndose en ocasiones para detener alguno que otro criminal. Le presento a su esposa Iris West, una reportera del canal de noticias de Central City, a la que Peter había visto en varios ocasiones en la televisión. También lo introdujeron a los padres de Wally, Rudy y Mary West.

Iris lo había acribillado con preguntas sobre los diferentes universos. Le recordó un poco a Lois Lane, pero en escala televisiva y sin esa aura de dominio que tenia la periodista del Daily Planet. Aunque tuvo que hacer un recordatorio sobre pedirles a los demás de dejar de informar que era de otro universo. Los padres de Wally al parecer no sabían nada sobre esto, solo que era uno de los compañeros de Wally en sus "actividades extracurriculares".

Cuando Wally finalmente volvió a su hogar, luego de saludar a sus padres y tía, le informa a Barry sobre que ninguno de los hablo sobre como es que escaparon. Esto preocupo un poco a Barry, Belle Rave se suponía era una prisión de la que nadie podía escapar, por lo que tuvieron que tener ayuda de alguien fuera de la prisión. Probablemente tenga que decírselo al resto de la Liga siendo que algunos de ellos también tiene villanos ahí dentro, y estaba seguro de que Batman querrá investigar sobre esto y el como reaccionara Amanda Waller. Pero también le sorprendía que no se hubieran enterado previamente de esto.

Pero mas sorprendido fue Peter cuando a la hora de la cena había un batallón de comida que claramente desapareció dentro de los estómagos de los velocistas.

Estaban en el medio de la cena cuando Barry recibió una llamada "hola Joan ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué? Wow, wow, mas despacio" Barry se levanto de la mesa dejando a todos preocupados.

"¿Quién es Joan?" pregunto Peter susurrando a Wally.

"la esposa de Jay Garrick"

"¿El Flash viejo?"

"si"

Barry volvió a la mesa para tomar su abrigo "¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Iris.

"era Joan, cree que secuestraron a Jay"

"¡¿Que?!" gritaron Iris y Wally mientras los padres de este jadeaban con sorpresa.

"esta bastante alterada, voy a ir a su casa" dijo Barry.

"te acompaño" dijo Iris levantándose para tomar sus cosas.

"yo también" dijo Wally.

"no, quédate aquí, si algo sucede te llamare" dijo Barry apresurándose para ir hasta la casa de la esposa de su antecesor "necesito que Peter se quede aquí por esta noche"

"seguro, no hay problema" dijo la madre de Wally.

"¿Acaso no tengo vos en esta conversación?" pregunto Peter a Wally.

"bienvenido al mundo del ayudante"

Iris y Barry subieron al auto de esta y emprendieron el camino "¿Crees realmente que alguien se llevo a Jay?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"no lo se, primero los Rogues aparecen, dos de ellos escaparon de Belle Rave, lo que no debería ser posible, y ahora Jay desapareció"

"¿En que estas pensando Barry?"

"si es lo que creo, las cosas están por ponerse muy difíciles"

De vuelta a la casa West, luego de ayudar a lavar los platos, Wally y Peter estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo, al parecer jugando un video juego de combate mientras Peter no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

"¿así que el gorila telepata es villano de Flash?"

"si"

"¿No crees que el Capitán frio y Mr. Freeze son algo similares?"

"si"

"¿Soy el único que piensa que usar los calzones por encima de sus trajes es algo raro?"

"no"

"vamos a escapar y seguir a Barry para ayudarlo ¿Verdad?"

"por supuesto"

"¿Solo estamos fingiendo para tus padres?"

"aja"

"cool"

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que los padres de Wally apagaran sus luces para que ambos pudieran cambiarse a sus trajes. Wally volvió a llevar a Peter por todo el camino hasta que encontró la casa de Jay Garrick y ambos jóvenes héroes se escondieron por el patio de la casa para buscar la ventana por la cual vieron a Barry, Iris y Joan.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Wally viendo a Peter sostenerse el estomago.

"si, si, solo… esa súper velocidad es como una montaña rusa potenciada" respondió Peter intentando no vomitar. Levanto la cabeza para ver dentro de la casa junto con Wally e intentar escuchar lo que decían.

"te lo digo Barry, algo malo paso" dijo Joan sumamente preocupada con Iris tratando de consolarla.

"tal vez solo dio uno de sus largos paseos o se encontró con algunos de los otros del viejo equipo" dijo Barry.

"no, no, conozco a mi Jay, el jamás desaparecería así tanto tiempo sin avisarme" Joan intentaba contener las lagrimas pero le era cada vez ms difícil.

"no te preocupes Joan, lo encontraremos, llamare a Tornado, tal vez el sepa algo sobre algún lugar o-" Barry fue interrumpido cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Le dio un rápido vistazo y su rostro mostro aun mas preocupación "alguien esta atacando la central de policía"

"ve, me quedare aquí" dijo Iris viendo a su esposo desaparecer en el acto.

Fuera de la casa, Kid Flash y Spiderman se miraron mutuamente "ok, antes de salir, necesito un momento para-" Peter no termino de hablar antes de que Wally lo sujetara y lo llevara por la ciudad hasta acercarse a la estación de policía "… realmente te odio" no pudiendo soportarlo mas antes de levantarse su mascara para vomitar.

"viejo, realmente apestarías como velocista" dijo Wally divirtiéndose un poco al ver el estado de su compañero.

"que gracioso" dijo una voz detrás ambos jóvenes héroes haciendo que sus corazones se detuvieran cuando la reconocieron "estaba a punto de decir lo mismo" dijo Flash cruzado de brazos.

Wally y Peter abrían y cerraban la boca tratando de explicarse "tardaron mas de lo que pensé" sorprendiendo a ambos.

"¿Sabias que vendríamos?" preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Barry les respondió con una sonrisa burlona "por favor chicos, me ofenden, ahora vamos"

Cuando llegaron a la central de policía era un desastre, varios personas estaban estaban peleando contra los policías en lo que parecía ser un intento de escapar "bien, ustedes ayuden a los policías, yo me asegurare de que-"

Peter no supo que fue lo que paso. Todo lo que vio fue un borrón amarillo golpear y derribar a Flash en un solo segundo, para luego hacer lo mismo con Wally y finalmente hacer lo mismo con él. Estando en el suelo sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido golpeado por un auto de carreras yendo a toda velocidad. Rodo sobre si mismo para intentar identificar a la cosa que los derribo.

A unos pasos de él estaba un hombre con un traje ajustado a su cuerpo mostrando que se mantenía en forma. Lo primero que Peter pensó al verlo y a su estilo, es que era otro velocista, pero había algo muy característico en él, su traje era igual al de Flash, solo que en lugar de rojo con rayos amarillos, era amarillo con rayos rojos, el símbolo en su pecho estaba en el sentido contrario en un circulo negro. Y había algo en su mirada, que demostraba locura, ira y tantas otras cosas que hacían que su sentido arácnido saltara como loco.

Otra cosa llamo su atención, en su muñeca derecha había una especie de brazalete delgado de metal.

"sabia que no resistirías una buena crisis" dijo Eobard Thawne, el Reverse Flash, enemigo de Flash desde hace muchos años y muchos otros por venir.

"Eobard Thawne" dijo Barry volviéndose a poner de pie con algo de dificultad. Con solo ver al velocista amarillo podía sentir como su piel se erizaba y la ira aumentaba "no debiste haber vuelto"

"¿Y perderme un encuentro con Barry Allen?" dijo en voz baja para que los curiosos no lo oigan pero lo suficiente como para que el velocista escarlata lo escuchara. Antes de que Barry siquiera pudiera comenzar a pensar en moverse, Reverse Flash ya estaba frente a él dándole un golpe con su izquierda, seguido de otro con la derecha y una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

El velocista del futuro se tomo su tiempo para caminar hacia el velocista escarlata, ignorando el caos a su alrededor. "tu sacaste a los Rogues de prisión ¿No es así?" Reverse Flash solo pudo reírse por lo bajo. Silbo brevemente haciendo que los Rogues de Flash aparecieran desde dentro de la comisaria o otros escondites.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Es una gran ventaja saber donde, cuando y quien" dijo Reverse Flash sin perder la sonrisa que mostraba burla y locura a la vez. Estuvo a punto de volver a golpear al velocista pero algo lo sujeto de sus hombros y manos.

Giro la cabeza para ver al chico con el símbolo de araña sostenerlo con lo que parecía ser una especie de tela, y a Kid Flash correr hacia él. Le tomo solo un momento el vibrar para liberarse de las redes, y en lo que fue solo un segundo para las otras personas, Reverse Flash creo un pequeño tornado de amarillo y rojo junto a Kid Flash para luego arrojar a este hacia Spiderman y derribarlos a ambos.

"ugh… estoy tan cansado de los locos de amarillo" dijo Spiderman quitándose a Kid Flash de encima.

"manténgalo ocupado muchachos, primero tengo que enseñarles a estos niños una lección de historia" dijo Reverse Flash mientras los Rogues empezaban a atacar a Flash por segunda vez en el día "miren a quien tenemos aquí, Baby Flash y un chico nuevo" el velocista del futuro apretó los dientes por un momento "extraño, conozco a cada héroe de esta época y no tengo idea de quien eres tu"

"gracias, no es como si hubiese sido un golpe directo a mi ego" dijo Spiderman volviendo a ponerse de pie junto a Kid Flash. Intento disparar tela hacia los pies del velocista malvado pero en el momento en que su tela se disparo, el arácnido ya había sentido el impacto de múltiples golpes en su rostro y torso, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

Wally volvió a intentar derribarlo pero Thawne solo esquivaba los golpes sin siquiera parecer intentarlo. Sujeto a Wally para golpearlo en el estomago con la rodilla repetidamente hasta que lo arrojo a un pared "entonces ¿Quién se supone que eres ?"

"¿yo? La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu? Tal vez FF, ya sabes, Flash Fan" Peter lo vio fruncir el ceño antes de que lo apresara contra la pared y lo sujetara de la garganta.

"¡No soy para nada como Flash! ¡Yo soy todo lo que el no es, su opuesto! ¡Soy el Reverse Flash!" grito Reverse Flash haciendo aun mas fuerza. Estaba tan distraído por su ira que no noto la mano de Peter disparándole la red a su rostro para liberarse y pegarse a la pared a varios metros de distancia.

"así, que si eres todo el opuesto de Flash ¿por qué no eres una mujer obesa sumamente lenta llamada Mary?" esta vez los chistes no eran solo por mera costumbre, Peter podía ver que este velocista tenia un serio problema de ira, y si quería sobrevivir lo suficiente no tenia que esperar a su sentido arácnido, tendría que moverse por mucho antes de necesitarlo, tal vez hasta mantenerse en el aire, lejos de su alcance.

Se apresuro lo mas que pudo para tomar a Kid Flash en su espalda e intentar balancearse, pero en el momento en que estuvo en el aire a punto de disparar su telaraña, Reverse Flash lo había tomado del tobillo para correr y estrellarlo contra varios objetos. Era una sorpresa que a este punto los huesos de Peter hubiesen resistido tanto. En un instante que estuvo en el aire Thawne lo volvió a sujetar del cuello pero esta vez contra el suelo, usando una rodilla para inmovilizarlo, mientras levantaba su mano libre.

Esta empezó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante viendo solo un borrón amarillo vibrando.

"Supongo que esta es la razón por la que no estas en los libros de historia" dijo Reverse Flash con una sonrisa macabra, lentamente empezó a acercar su mano vibrante al pecho de Spiderman. No estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba por hacerle pero tenia algo.

"¡Aléjate de él!" grito Flash alejándose de los Rogues tan rápido como podía para taclear a su opuesto y golpearlo varias veces hasta que el este sujeto su mano y le devolvió los golpes para liberarse.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" grito Reverse Flash, corriendo lejos de Flash quien corrió para perseguirlo. Todos en el lugar veían un borrón rojo y amarillo correr de un lado para el otro. Desapareciendo entre los edificios para volver a aparecer, por las paredes viéndolos elevarse momentáneamente en el aire para golpearse antes de continuar con su carrera "¡Esto funciono muy bien!" esquivando los intentos de Flash por sujetarlo "Sabia que la reaparición de los Rogues te haría salir" desapareciendo de la vista de Flash para que este se detuviera y lo buscara con la mirada, solo para reaparecer detrás de él "ya que eres un héroe"

Nuevamente emprendieron la carrera, llegando a perseguirse por dentro de los edificios, arrastrando todo lo que no estuviera sujeto al piso o una pared con ellos. No paso mucho antes de que ambos volvieran a aparecer en la central de policía, donde Spiderman y Kid Flash parecían estar teniendo problemas para volver a enfrentarse a los Rogues en esta ocasión dado el daño recibido.

Flash usaba todo lo que podía de la Fuerza de la Velocidad para intentar alcanzar a Thawne, pero estaba rápido, mucho mas rápido de lo que había visto antes. Por un momento, mientras corría, pudo ver alguien corriendo hacia él, pero esta persona se movía de una forma lenta hacia ellos, y parecía poder ver atreves de ella como un fantasma. Solo cuando tuvo esta visión frente de él y lo atravesó lo reconoció, era Jay Garrick en su uniforme de Flash, pidiéndole ayuda.

Reverse Flash vio la distracción en Flash por lo que aprovecho para sujetarlo del traje por su espalda y estrellarlo contra varias paredes, arrojándolo por ahí para golpearlo y repetir el proceso. El traje del velocista escarlata había empezado a ceder antes los constantes ataques y su cuerpo, aun con su rápida sanación, estaba mostrando señales de daño.

Flash despego su vista de Thawne para ubicar a los dos jóvenes héroes luchando por su vida contra sus villanos, quiso correr en su ayuda pero el velocista del futuro había tomado una fierro de entre los tantos escombros y lo clavo en su pierna haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor "tu no vas a ninguna parte, no aun" moviendo el fierro en la pierna de Flash haciéndolo gritar "siempre tan heroico ¿Eh Barry?"

"esto se acabo para ti insecto" dijo el Capitán Boomerang disfrutando el poder estar ganando. Spiderman sabia que tenia que encontrar otra forma de vencerlo diferente a su ultimo encuentro. También tenia que estar al pendiente de su compañero, aun podía pelear pero el velocista amarillo lo había lastimado seriamente.

Cuando vio a Flash con la pierna clavada al suelo, supo que tenia que apresurarse. Saltando entre los ataques de Heatwave y el Mago del Clima, logro derribar al Capitán Frio el tiempo suficiente para quitarle su arma de las manos. Haciendo un rápido calculo, disparo hacia los espejos de Mirror Master haciendo que el disparo rebotara hasta llegar a la pierna de Reverse Flash, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor y la inmovilidad.

Reverse Flash miro hacia el arácnido haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir. Vibro al máximo su pierna para descongelarla. Le tomo un momento pero volvió a correr pero esta vez hacia los Rogues y sorpresivamente dejándolos inconscientes. Peter y Wally no tuvieron tiempo para preguntarse porque hizo lo que hizo antes de que Thawne los sujetara para chocarlos entre ellos y arrojarlos cerca de Flash.

"ya no hacen secuaces como los de antes, supongo que tendremos que seguir en otro momento" dijo Reverse Flash pisando sobre la pierna herida de Flash "no puedes detenerme Flash y jamás podrás" desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

No fue fácil pero los héroes se las arreglaron para poder moverse por la ciudad, y en lugar de ir a sus respectivas casas, Flash y Kid Flash, cargándose el uno al otro además de Peter, fueron hacia los Laboratorios Star, donde Flash se había vuelto un visitante regular al estar en necesidad de tecnología para contener a sus villanos hasta enviarlos a prisión, y en muchos casos, poder asistirlo medicamente.

En el momento que aparecieron dentro de las instalaciones, todos los científicos de la habitación se apresuraron para atenderlos. Una vez fueron atendidos, uno de los doctores pidió una explicación. Peter logro reconocerlo vagamente, este era el padre de Victor, Silas Stone, lo reconoció por una foto que había visto. Victor le había dicho que su padre era un importante científico de los Laboratorios Star, razón la que estaba de viaje en muchas ocasiones y no le sorprendió el verlo en Central City.

Flash se apresuro para decirles que el Reverse Flash había vuelto y que al parecer también se había vuelto mas rápido. Una vez terminado el relato, el Dr. Stone había designado a un equipo para intentar encontrar la forma de detener al velocista del futuro, dejando solos a los velocistas y al arácnido. Ya habían podido informar sobre su ubicación a sus familias y sobre lo sucedido, el mas asustado era Wally cuando escucho a su madre decirle que no tenia palabras para describir lo castigado que estaba. Barry y Wally estaban en un mejor estado debido a su rápida curación, aunque claro a Peter le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

"bueno… este si que fue un interesante fin de semana" dijo Spiderman algo adolorido, no se había sentido así desde su ultimo encuentro con Rino "tomando un momento de calma antes de la tormenta ¿Puede alguien explicarme quien rayos era ese Flash amarillo?"

"ese hombre es Eobard Thawne" respondió Flash apretando los dientes.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Eobard?"

"de la clase del siglo 25"

"esperen, mas despacio correcaminos ¿Ese tipo realmente viene del futuro? Creí que solo estaba presumiendo" dijo Spiderman preguntándose sobre si estar alegro o no de que alguien del futuro no sepa de su existencia en este universo.

"el viene de un futuro en el que replico el accidente que me convirtió en Flash y ha pasado cada momento tratando de hacerle la vida miserable, sabe quien soy, quien es Wally, sabe casi todo lo que hay que saber del pasado, usa la fuerza de velocidad para ir y volver entre el pasado y el futuro"

"hablando de ventaja injusta, velocistas, viajeros en el tiempo, su universo si que es raro" Spiderman se apoyo en sus codos para dejarse caer en la camilla.

"lo raro es la velocidad de Thawne" dijo Wally "él es rápido, como igual que tu de rápido, pero eso de ahí afuera era mucho mas que hizo"

"definitivamente raro, tampoco creo que sea coincidencia el que Jay desapareciera de repente y que Thawne volviera a aparecer aun mas rápido" dijo Flash pensando en lo que había visto hace rato mientras corría contra el Reverse Flash.

"también" dijo Wally llamando la atención de ambos "cuando estaba corriendo, creo… creo que vi a Jay"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Flash y Spiderman a la vez.

"bueno, no exactamente, es como si hubiese sido una especie de fantasma que venia hacia mi corriendo" explico Wally igual de confundido que su mentor.

"yo también lo hice" dijo Flash haciendo que los jóvenes abran la boca de sorpresa "cuando estaba corriendo para alcanzar a Thawne"

"no soy un velocista" empezó a decir Spiderman "y es solo una idea, pero si la Fuerza de Velocidad es una especie de fuerza en otro plano ¿Es posible que su amigo este atrapado en la Fuerza de Velocidad y solo pueden verlo cuando corren?"

Barry puso su mano en su mentón para pensar. Era un muy buena teoría, Thawne siempre había querido volver rápido y mas rápido. No le sorprendería que su siguiente plan fuera el querer robarle la velocidad a otro velocista. Las preguntas que quedaban era el como, si su teoría era correcta.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Spiderman.

Flash se puso de pie "nosotros no hacemos, ustedes dos vuelven a casa, yo lidiare con Thawne" esto hizo que los jóvenes gritaran con indignación.

"¡Tío Barry no puedes estar hablando en serio!" grito Wally.

"no vas a esperar que en serio nos quedemos mientras un súper rápido y loco Marty McFly esta corriendo por ahí"

la expresión de Barry se endureció "Thawne no es un juego chicos, es un monstruo que los haría pedazos, la única razón por la que seguimos vivos es porque su ego es tan grande que disfruta el torturarlos, es un psicópata peligroso y armado, destruirá todo lo que quieren y se reirá por eso, y no voy a quedarme sentado viendo como hace lo mismo con ustedes" antes de que pudieran volver a hablar Flash ya había desaparecido.

"eh… ¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Spiderman mirando a Wally.

Wally no le respondió al momento, tenia que pensar bien que decir "nada… tenemos que seguirlo" dijo Wally a punto de seguirlo pero Peter lo detuvo.

"mira Wally, quiero atraparlo también, pero necesitamos un plan, ese Reverse Flash nos pateo el trasero sin sudar una gota, necesitamos una forma de hacerlo mas lento o de detenerlo aunque sea un segundo" Wally sabia que necesitaban un plan para vencer. Sabia por parte de Dick que Batman tenia planes para derribar a miembros de la Liga en caso de que estuvieran bajo control de alguien más o se volvieran malvados.

Nunca le gusto la idea de que alguno de los héroes hiciera algo así pero podía ver que lo necesitaban mas que nunca. Pero aunque estuviera completamente recuperado, en el tiempo que le tomaría llegar a Gotham y volver Thawne ya habría destrozado media ciudad.

"puede que tenga algo que los ayude" la voz provenía del Dr. Stone mientras entraba a la habitación. Se dio vuelta para tocar algo en una de las pantallas táctiles a un lado de la puerta, haciendo que la puerta se cierre y escuchen como un seguro se estaba cerrando "esto es un alto secreto, pero algunos de los científicos de Laboratorios Star han estado trabajando en diferentes métodos para detener a los meta humanos, en especial a los héroes de ser necesario"

"¿Quién podría pedir algo como eso?" las sorpresas para el día no finalizaban para Spiderman. Sabia que Ironman tenia una armadura para pelear contra Hulk en caso de necesitarlo pero esto llegaba a otro nivel.

"lo siento niños, pero eso es algo que no pueden saber, ya me estoy arriesgando bastante al darles esto" el Dr. Stone metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata para sacar lo que parecía ser una jeringa "se ha trabajado mucho en este suero, con nanobots sumamente microscópicos debería poder detener a un velocista el tiempo como para apresarlo, espero que funcione con el Reverse Flash" entregándole el suero a Kid Flash.

"gracias Dr. Stone" dijo Kid Flash estrechando la mano del doctor.

El padre de Victor Stone se acomodo los lentes "considérenlo como un agradecimiento, Flash a salvado mi vida en muchas otras veces, y no se que haces aquí" mirando a Spiderman "pero mi hijo vive en tu ciudad, no puedo verlo muy seguido por mi trabajo, pero me siento mejor sabiendo que hay un héroe allí"

Spiderman estrecho la mano del doctor y desapareció junto con Kid Flash. Por lo que Victor le había dicho, su padre era un hombre frio que siempre estaba pensando en su trabajo. Desearía poder decirle lo mucho que le importaba a su padre.

Kid Flash se detuvo de repente haciendo que Peter casi salga disparado hacia delante "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Peter.

"… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Reverse Flash?"

Peter levanto la mano con un dedo apuntando y a punto de abrir la boca "… esa es una buena pregunta" por suerte para estos dos jóvenes al parecer olvidadizos, una gran explosión se escucho a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia "y esa es nuestra respuesta"

Tan rápido como pudo, Kid Flash fue hacia el origen de la explosión con Spiderman en su espalda. No paso mucho antes de que dos borrones rojos y amarillos casi los derriben por la fuerza de la velocidad a al que iban. Subieron hasta el techo mas cercano y alto para ver esos mismo borrones ir de un lado para otro.

"ok… ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque no estoy muy seguro de que hacer ahora" dijo Spiderman tratando de seguir con la mirada a los velocistas.

"déjame pensar, déjame pensar" Kid Flash se apretaba la cabeza.

"piensa mas rápido porque esta vez mi sentido arácnido no sirve para nada"

"… lo tengo, voy a correr junto a Flash para que ambos lo guiemos hasta ese callejón, yo entrare por el otro lado, usare la aguja y en cuanto lo haga tu debes pegarlo con tanta telaraña como puedes"

"… ¿Ese es todo el plan?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"nada que no acabe como el Coyote y el Correcaminos"

Wally oculto la jeringa en su traje y se preparo para cuando pudiera ver a su tío y su rival. No paso mucho antes de que los escuchar al punto de romper la barrera del sonido. No le fue fácil, el aun no estaba cerca de tener la misma velocidad que su tío, pero se las arreglo para pisarle los talones.

"¡¿Wally que haces?!" grito Flash al ver a su sobrino detrás de él.

"¡No te preocupes, tenemos un plan, necesitamos llevarlo para alla!" grito Kid Flash. Los tres velocistas siguieron corriendo persiguiéndose los unos a los otros. Intercambiando golpes y evitando que uno se caiga. Barry durante un momento pudo ver a Peter escondiéndose en un callejón y a Wally empezar a desviarse de su camino para ir por otro lado. Decidió arriesgarse y confiar en ellos.

Uso toda la fuerza que podía en sus piernas para asegurar de que Thawne fuera por donde quería. Cuando finalmente lo llevo para el callejón, vio a Wally aparecer por el otro lado, con una jeringa en su mano. Estaban a centímetros uno del otro, solo necesitaba un segundo mas para que su plan funcionara. Un segundo para el mundo, minutos para ellos.

Estando tan cerca de Thawne, este sonrio. Su cuerpo empezó a vibrar aun mas. Flash sabia lo que estaba haciendo. En cuanto Wally lo intento pinchar con la jeringa su cuerpo entero atravesó el del Reverse Flash. Barry tuvo que dejarse deslizar para evitar que la jeringa lo golpee a él o Wally y quedar a merced del otro velocista, pero al hacerlo ambos chocaron y derraparon varios metros hasta chocar con un contenedor de basura.

"que predecible" dijo Rever Flash deteniéndose a un metro de los velocistas "que no se te olvide chico, yo soy el hombre mas rápido del mundo"

"¿Qué me dices de otros mundos?" dijo Spiderman desde lo lato disparando bolas de telaraña hacia Thawne. Solo algunas golpearon su objetivo el resto las esquivo sin problema, pero esta vez Spiderman se mantuvo en el aire, balanceándose o impulsándose para mantenerse lejos de cualquier superficie y el alcance del Reverse Flash "¿Sabes cual es la pregunta constante de los velocistas? Que tan rápido van al baño, quiero decir, los he visto comer pero aun me pregunto a donde va toda esa comida"

El arácnido usaba tanto sus lanza redes como sus piernas arácnidas para intentar volver mas lento al velocista del futuro. Pero el constante movimiento de este se lo impedía. Fue muy tarde cuando vio que estaba corriendo en círculos a su alrededor, creando un tornado que lo atrapo.

Spiderman intento sujetarse a cualquier superficie pero cada intento se veía bloqueado por el velocista hasta que el tornado lo elevo a una altura demasiado peligrosa. El arácnido cayo varios metros, con la esperanza de que pudiera disparar su telaraña al momento preciso y salvarse, pero en medio de aire, fue atrapado por Reverse Flash. Sujetándolo de la pierna para arrástralo por la pared del edificio por el cual corría hasta que lo arrojo con tanta fuerza a un poste de luz que este se doblo.

"debo admitir, eres un arácnido difícil de matar, aun no entiendo como es que no se nada de ti" dijo Reverse Flash deteniéndose frente del arácnido. Este se levanto de golpe para intentar golpearlo pero el velocista detuvo su golpe con una mano y lo sujeto de su traje con la otra para elevarlo "mmmmhhh…. Me pregunto" el brazo de Thawne empezó a vibrar rápidamente haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Spiderman haga lo mismo "vaya, vaya, vaya, eres de una Tierra diferente" soltando al arácnido con una sonrisa.

Peter sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese quedado dormido, sin poder moverlo y sintiendo un hormigueo que le recorría de los pies a la cabeza "esto cambia muchas cosas" Reverse Flash se puso de cuclillas "el que estés aquí y no sepa nada sobre esto cambia mucho, significa un cambio en la historia, algo en lo que soy experto ¿No es así Barry?" mirando al velocista escarlata con su sonrisa psicópata "hablando de cambios históricos ¿Cómo esta tu madre?"

"¡Grrrrraaaaaaaahhhhh!" Barry salió disparado del suelo para taclear a Thawne, apresarlo contra la pared y golpearlo tantas veces como podía en todo el cuerpo.

Kid Flash estaba volviendo a ponerse en pie, para ayudar a su compañero pasando su brazo por sus hombros y evitar que se caiga. Ambos veían a Flash golpear y perseguir a su versión malvada con ira y furia. No le fue difícil a Thawne el escapar. Nuevamente el Reverse Flash empezó a correr con Flash detrás de él, pero esta vez en un gran circulo.

Algo raro paso en ese momento. Dentro del radio del circulo que los velocistas formaban pequeños destellos se hacían notar hasta que en un momento un enorme agujero que parecía tragar lo que estaba cerca se forma.

"¡Tío Barry no!" grito Kid Flash dejando a su compañero cerca de una pared para unirse a la carrera. Reverse Flash se metió dentro de esta especie de portal seguido de Flash y Kid Flash.

Dentro lo único que podían ver era que estaban en una especie de tubo de luz verde y negro. Todo lo que podían hacer era seguir corriendo, no podrían detenerse aunque quisieran, ya que bajo sus pies no había suelo, ni nada que les permitiera parar. Flash y Kid Flash miraron hacia el Reverse Flash en busca de encontrar una salida pero esa esperanza desapareció, cuando delante de sus ojos el Flash amarillo se desintegro sin dejar rastros. Ambos velocistas intentaron volver pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Flash giro la cabeza para ver a su sobrino, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Así que hizo lo que cualquier héroe haría. Hizo girar su brazo a una velocidad tan impresionante que creo un tornado el cual empujo a Wally de vuelta a la salida del portal.

Spiderman una vez mas recuperado vio a Wally saliendo de golpe del portal. Se apresuro a asistir a su compañero "¿Qué rayos paso?" ayudando al velocista a ponerse de pie.

"¡Flash sigue ahí dentro, tengo que volver y-!" no pudo hacerlo, ya que el porta se cerro de golpe en otro destello verde. Dejando a ambos jóvenes héroes heridos y confundidos.

"¿Wally explícame, que rayos fue lo que paso?" pregunto Spiderman mirando la expresión en el rostro de Kid Flash.

"Flash… Barry… se fue"

 ** _Bueno damas y caballeros, en su mayoría caballeros, esto es todo por ahora. otra vez, lamneto haber tardado tanto, pero ya saben como es y no olviden dejar su pregunta, y tambienm otra cosa, al votacion._**

 ** _y el ganador..._**

 ** _como pareja de Batman..._**

 ** _para el fic..._**

 ** _De Ultimate Young Justice..._**

 ** _Es..._**

 ** _Harley: ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!-_**

 ** _¡Wonder Woman con siete votos!_**

 ** _por si les interesa, Gatubela obtuvo 6 votos, y Black Canary 1, no se porque la metieron, no estaba entre las opciones y ella esta con Green Arrow, pero bueno. Espero poder actualizar mas rapido esta vez, gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos._**


	24. Corre, Peter ¡Corre!

_**¿Volvi a actualizar? ¿En una semana? wow, hablando de rapidez ¿Entendieron la referencia? ¿No? ¡Pues que mal! na, ya en serior, me alegra poder volver a escribir. Y he aqui la continuación, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas... interesante, jejejejeje. que lo disfruten.**_  
 _ **Pds. si alguno aun no hizo una pregunta, aun puede hacerla con libertad y gusto.**_

 _ **pds. pds. el universo DC ahora sera Tierra 1(como en los comics) y el Universo Marvel sera Universo 1610(como en los comic Ultimate)**_

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 24: Corre, Peter ¡Corre!

Universo 1610.

Ciudad de Nueva York, el hogar de cientos de personas y el de muchos afamados héroes, excepto por uno que aun seguía desaparecido. Habían pasado poco mas de dos meses desde que Spiderman había desaparecido. Fury aun tenia a científicos de SHIELD trabajando en como encontrarlo pero aun no tenían éxito. Otros como Ironman o Reed Richards aun seguían intentándolo pero debido a las múltiples amenazas a la ciudad, o la Tierra o el universo en si, su tiempo en ese proyecto seguía disminuyendo.

Pero los héroes no eran los únicos que notaban la ausencia del arácnido. Norman Osborn, líder de Oscorps y padre del mejor amigo de Peter, Harry, miraba una pantalla de su oficina. Diferentes noticias y medios sobre la desaparición del cabeza de tela.

Por un momento se pensó que el arácnido habia vuelto, solo que usando un traje negro con una araña blanca en su torso, pero este era mucho mas violento que el original. Nunca se supo si en verdad era el porque a los pocos días, este hombre de traje negro desapareció.

Solo el equipo original de Spiderman y Nick Fury sabían quien era este hombre. Harry Osborn, quien habiendo guardado un pedazo del simbionte luego de que este invadiera su casa en su fiesta, y enterarse de que su mejor amigo era Spiderman, se había fusionado con el simbionte, en un intento de reemplazar a su mejor amigo hasta que este volviera. Pero el simbionte domino rápidamente a Harry volviéndolo un monstruo. No fue fácil pero White Tiger, Powerman, Nova y Ironfist pudieron derrotar a Harry y liberarlo del simbionte.

Tiempo después, otra extraña noticia sobre unos criminales envueltos en telaraña. Esta noticia hacia que muchos pensaran que el arácnido había vuelto, pero eso rápidamente se desmintió, cuando en una combinación de fotos amateur, se mostraba a lo lejos a una persona balanceándose pero esta parecía ser mas delgada y pequeña que el Spiderman que todos conocían. Además de que algunos alegaban haberlo visto en un traje negro

Esta aparición hizo surgir muchas suposiciones, algunos aun creían que era Spiderman pero usando un traje diferente, pero había quienes creían que debido al tiempo de desaparición del arácnido, este podría ser otro Spiderman, un sucesor quizá, porque el original había muerto, o desaparecido, o renunciado.

A Osborn no le importaba nada de eso. La única razón por la que le interesaba la desaparición de Spiderman es porque junto con él desapareció su sueño de crear un ejercito con poderes arácnidos. Sumado a su estrés y decepción, su hijo Harry estaba empeorando en su calificaciones una vez más. Al parecer el mejor amigo de su hijo había desaparecido repentinamente.

Norman pensaba que era una lastima. Había visto un enorme potencial en el joven, uno que su hijo parecía nunca tendría. Si no hubiera desaparecido podría haber vuelto al chico su aprendiz y finalmente su heredero, el que siempre quiso.

Volvió a seguir la investigación que Octavius había recolectado de Spiderman, intentando pensar que había pasado con el arácnido. Un rápido pensamiento cruzo su cabeza antes de desaparecer. Durante el resto del día Norman tendría un pensamiento no muy claro en su mente. Una idea, una epifanía. Algo que cuando lo concretara, cambiara su vida para siempre.

Tierra 1.

Peter Parker miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, mirando las estrellas. Pensando en como algo como tal cosa podía existir. Una esfera de gas quemándose a miles de millones de quilómetros de donde estaba, y que lo único que veía era un destello de esa explosión en el tiempo que tardaba llegar hasta la Tierra. Se impresionaba por esta velocidad que tenia la luz.

Velocidad. Eso era realmente lo que tenia su mente ahora.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que Peter y Wally habían visto a Flash desaparecer junto al Reverse Flash. Peter estaba en el techo del hogar de Barry Allen, con su traje puesto excepto por su mascara, mientras Wally estaba dentro consolando a su tía luego de que le contaran lo sucedido. Eso no significaba que Iris hubiese perdido las esperanzas, ella aun creía que Barry podría volver en cualquier momento, diciendo una terrible broma sobre el tiempo o la velocidad. Wally no pensaba igual. Había visto a Thawne desaparecer frente a sus ojos, no podía evitar pensar que a su tío le había sucedido lo mismo.

En casos como estos, Peter era un especialista en echarse la culpa. Pero esta era una situación diferente. No se sentía culpable, se sentía inútil. La situación lo había superado por completo y no había nada que pudiera para detener al Flash de amarillo. Eso era lo que lo hacia sentir tan inútil.

Informarían a la Liga de lo sucedido en cuanto pudiera. Quizás Batman tendría una idea para traerlo de vuelta o alguno de los otros amigos de Flash.

Reconoció el sonido del viento cuando un velocista se acercaba "¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Wally aun usando su traje de Kid Flash pero sin la mascara al igual que Peter.

"ah, bien, solo aquí, sintiéndome inútil" dijo Peter recostándose en el techo.

"vamos Peter, esto no es tu culpa, debí ser lo suficientemente rápido para inyectar a Thawne o saber que me vendría venir desde lejos" dijo Wally en el mismo estado que su compañero.

"Barry me trajo aquí para enseñarme una lección, una importante y ni siquiera pude hacer la diferencia"

"incluso aunque fueras un velocista, el tío Barry no hubiese querido que lo ayudaran contra Thawne" dijo Wally "siempre quiso atrapar a Thawne por si mismo"

Peter lo miro esperando que siguiera con el relato "¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Thawne?"

Wally pensó decirle por un momento sobre lo que le paso a Barry tantos años atrás "le quieto algo muy preciado" quería decirle como Eobard Thawne había regresado en el tiempo para a su madre. Sabia que Peter entendería lo que se siente, pero aun así decidió que era mejor callar "ellos dos han estado corriendo uno contra el otro por años, pero nunca podían alcanzarse… como esas dos ardillas"

Peter levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a dos ardillas persiguiéndose la una a la otra. Estuvo tentado de reírse de la comparación y situación pero no estaba de ánimos. Vio a una de las ardillas meterse por el hueco de un árbol y salir por otro, la segundo ardilla se metió por un hueco diferente pero salió por el mismo.

Peter se les quedo viendo un momento antes de que abra sus ojos de golpe por la idea mas estúpida y peligrosa que probablemente haya tenido "tenemos que irnos" levantándose de golpe para ponerse de pie y ponerse su mascara.

"¿Irnos? ¿A donde?" pregunto Wally confundido.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Necesitamos ir al Museo de Flash!" dijo Spiderman impulsándose de golpe con sus telarañas mientras Kid Flash lo seguía desde el suelo.

Museo de Flash.

Tan rápido como ambos podían, ambos jóvenes héroes fueron hasta el museo que homenajeaba al velocista escarlata. Ambos tuvieron que entrar por uno de los traga luz del museo ya que obviamente estaba cerrado a estas horas de la noche "¿Puedes decirme que estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunto Kid Flash deslizándose por una de las telarañas de su compañero.

"hay algo aquí que creo puede ayudarnos" respondió Spiderman buscando con la mirada, observando cada exposición que había en el museo, muchas ahora guardadas para que no se deterioren. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba "lo encontré" tiro de una manta que cubría una de las exposiciones para revelar el objeto debajo "Taraaaaa"

"¿La cinta cósmica de Flash?" Wally estaba confundido de cómo eso podría ayudarlo.

"exacto ¿Recuerdas que les dije que llegue aquí con una armadura? Pues, Flash intento ayudarme cargándola con su velocidad, claro que se prendió fuego y se arruino"

"¿Eso como nos ayudara?"

"mira, Reverse Flash viene del futuro ¿No? Flash dijo que usaba la fuerza de velocidad para viajar del futuro al pasado cuando quisiera, una fuerza como esa deja un rastro, tu y Barry vieron a este Jay cada vez que corrían a cierta velocidad"

"ese es un excelente resumen del día de hoy"

Spiderman cruzo sus brazos en un puchero "¿Puedo terminar mi explicación?" Kid Flash le hizo una seña para que siguiera "lo que estoy diciendo, es, que si cuando corren sus moléculas están vibrando también a cierta frecuencia, no solo por la velocidad, creo que por es que veían a Jay cuando corrían, esta súper caminadora de gimnasio tiene todos los rastros de fuerza de velocidad encima, todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr a esa velocidad y podremos viajar hasta donde Flash este"

"¿Acaso la mascara impide que llegue sangre a tu cabeza de tela? No tengo la velocidad para viajar en el tiempo"

"no se trata de velocidad, se trata de frecuencia, igual que una radio, solo tienes que correr tan rápido como puedas para captar a Jay, vibrar a esa misma frecuencia y dejar que la caminadora nos lleve a esa época, igual que un imán con un metal, los velocistas pueden acceder a la… ¿autopista del tiempo?... da igual, el punto es que podemos entrar por aquí para llegar al mismo punto que Barry"

"viejo, por favor dime que no tuviste esta idea de ver correr a las ardillas" dijo Kid Flash pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

"¿Importa de donde vino la idea?"

"importa cuando quieres viajar hacia el futuro" dándole la espalda al arácnido.

"Cuando nos dijiste porque te volviste Kid Flash, dijiste que admirabas a Flash mas que nada, que cuando se volvió tu mentor era el día mas feliz de tu vida, Barry quiso enseñarme sobre aceptar lo aceptable y lo que no ¿Qué te enseño Kid Flash?"

Wally miro una de las exhibiciones a lo lejos, en las que estaban él y Flash luchando codo a codo por primera vez "a no perder la esperanza… esta bien hagámoslo" haciendo que Spiderman diera un pequeño salto de alegría "si le dices a alguien del equipo sobre esto…"

"descuida, el viaje en el tiempo basado en ardillas será nuestro secreto" Wally se coloco en la caminadora cósmica. Peter se coloco a un lado apoyando su mano en el hombro del velocista. Estiro las piernas un poco antes de encenderla y empezar a correr lentamente, acelerando cada vez mas hasta que corría lo que era su velocidad normal. El pelirrojo se concentro en el momento en que Flash desapareció. Todas las emociones juntas. La reaparición de Reverse Flash, su pelea contra él, la desaparición de Flash, la desesperación de no poder alcanzar a ninguno de los dos.

Su velocidad seguía en aumento. Presiono aun mas sus piernas y pies, apoyando el menor tiempo posible la planta de sus pies en la caminadora para aumentar sus velocidad.

Su previa carrera contra el Flash del futuro lo había dejado exhausto, estaba usando todas sus energías para mantenerse corriendo y consiente. Por un breve momento creyó verlo, creyó ver a Jay, pero no era el velocista original. Vio a su tío, en su traje de Flash corriendo hacia el, pidiendo por ayuda, se veía exhausto, cansado, como si no hubiese dejado de correr en días. Flash podría estar vivo, si era así podría estar en problemas.

Su tío siempre lo ayudo como Kid Flash sin importar su actitud o las veces que lo desobedeció, ahora era su turno de ayudarlo. Aumento aun mas la velocidad para no perder de vista al espectro de velocidad. Cuando este espectro lo empezó a atravesar, uso cada milisegundo que tenia para captar la frecuencia de vibración que tenia.

Por un momento ni Spiderman o Kid Flash supieron que paso. Todo lo que vieron fue un destello de color verde, seguido de una especie de túnel verde y negro. Spiderman tuvo que usar tanto su fuerza como su habilidad para adherirse a los objetos para no separar se de Wally. Al momento vieron otro destello verde. Wally sintió el suelo bajo sus pies haciendo que frenara de golpe, por lo que ambos giraron por el suelo.

Kid Flash se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas, con la respiración agitada "viejo… nunca había… ido tan rápido"

"uuuuuggghhh… el Dr. Who nunca dijo que viajar en el tiempo doliera tanto" dijo Spiderman "¿Estamos en la época correcta verdad? He visto demasiadas películas de viajar al pasado y no estoy interesado en juntar a dos adolescentes para evitar mi no nacimiento"

Wally se puso de pie y se quedo boquiabierto "creo que es el tiempo correcto" Spiderman se levanto y vio todo a su alrededor. Parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Autos voladores, gente usando unitardos tecnológicos y extraños, anuncios holográficos y mas "viejo… ¡Acabamos de viajar en el tiempo!" sumamente emocionado.

"y creo que ya quiero volver del futuro" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención de Kid Flash. Frente a ambos había una estatua gigantes de Eobard Thawne en su traje de Reverse Flash "no esta tan mal, claramente captaron su aura psicópata, aunque tal vez esta un poco mas delgado que el verdadero"

"tenemos que apresurarnos" dijo Kid Flash "ok ¿Cómo encontramos a Thawne?"

"velocista no autorizado detectado" dijo una pequeña voz robótica. Ambos jóvenes héroes se dieron vuelta para ver una especie de robot flotante con luces rojas y azules "siguiendo protocolo, llamando a miembros de Fuerza Veloz mas cercana"

"dudo que sea un problema" dijo Spiderman apresurándose para dispara su tela al robot y arrojarlo a Kid Flash para que lo destruya "espera ¿dijo Fuerza Veloz?"

"dime que no estas pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando"

Ambos escucharon un gran golpe sónico, idéntico a cuando se rompe la barrera del sonido. En un instante, varios hombres de traje negro, con hombreras, pecheras y cascos plateados estaban frente a ellos, todos portando el símbolo de Reverse Flash en su pecho. Spiderman vio a estos hombres, y noto que todos portaban un brazalete idéntico al que Reverse Flash llevaba la primera vez que lo vio.

"están arrestados por ordenes de Lord Thawne" dijo uno de estos miembros de Fuerza Veloz.

"Yep, Flash amarillo queso creo su propia policía velocista" dijo Spiderman agachándose para prepararse a saltar "¿O es mas amarillo canario tostado?"

"no importa si es amarillo soleado, el no es mi Lord Thawne" Kid Flash se apresuro a correr contra esos hombres pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos, se hicieron a un lado, a la misma velocidad que él, quizás mayor. Antes de que pudiera volver a moverse, varios de estos policías velocistas golpearon a Kid Flash desde diferentes ángulos y velocidades.

En cuanto intentaba golpear a alguno, otro lo detenía para golpearlo. Spiderman se apresuro a ponerse en el aire antes de que lo atraparan, por suerte para él, estos velocistas no parecían ser tan rápidos como Reverse Flash lo era, por lo tanto su sentido arácnido lo ayudaba a evitar a los velocistas "si este es el futuro ¿Todavía tiene chistes? ¿Qué les parece un chiste de los viejos días? ¿Cuántos velocistas se necesitan para atrapar a una araña?" pegando a varios velocistas al suelo para derribarlos o hacer que se choquen unos contra otros "cero, porque no pueden, porque no son suficientemente rápidos"

Un grupo de los miembros de Fuerza Veloz se agrupo para crear diferentes tornados moviendo sus brazos con rapidez. Estos tornados lograron atrapar al arácnido para que otros velocistas lo sujetaran y empezaran a darle una paliza, solo para detenerse cuando lo sujetaron con unas especies de esposas pero que cubrían desde el codo hasta la mano. Lo mismo sucedió con Kid Flash.

"la próxima vez que viajes en el tiempo, digo que vayamos al pasado a conocer famosos" dijo Spiderman siendo sujetado por la fuerza.

"siempre quise montar un dinosaurio" dijo Kid Flash algo atontado por todo el esfuerzo para llegar hasta este tiempo y por los golpes que le dieron. Ambos héroes fuero metidos dentro de un vehículo de estilo policiaco. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron dentro, o cual fue el camino que tomaron, desventajas de estar encerrados dentro de un vehículo volador, no necesita caminos.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, los llevaron dentro de un edificio gigantesco, que tenia una bandera con el símbolo de Reverse Flash en ella, también otra estatua de Reverse Flash pero esta estaba corriendo "y pensé que el museo de Flash era exagerado, este tipo en serio que se ama ¿No es así?" dijo Spiderman mientras los empujaban dentro del edificio. Caminaron por varios pisos y pasillos, ambos viendo en todas direcciones en busca de alguna forma de escapar, hasta que llegaron a una enorme habitación.

Al fondo de esta había un trono en el que Reverse Flash estaba sentado, con su símbolo colgando a su espalda. Como si fuera posible, su sonrisa psicópata y confiada había aumentado.

"vaya, vaya, Kid Flash y Spiderboy, bienvenidos a la fortaleza Thawne" dijo Reverse Flash poniéndose de pie. Mientras que interiormente Peter maldecía porque parecía que no querían recordar bien su nombre, vio que el velocista amarillo estaba diferente. Pequeños rayos rojos rodeaban todo su cuerpo y en los brazos había tres brazaletes mas, teniendo dos en cada brazo. Esto servía para confirmar su teoría que sean lo que sean esos brazaletes estaban relacionados con la velocidad de Thawne

"¿Thawne?" dijo Kid Flash confundido "¿Cómo es que sobreviviste cuando tu y Flash…?"

"cayo en mi trampa, fue un juego de niños atraerlo para que me siguiera hasta la dimensión de la velocidad luz, que yo había arreglado para teletransportarme hasta el siglo 25, hubiese sido mejor haber podido atraparlos a los dos, sin embargo, en cuanto te fuiste, Flash apareció en mi tiempo, y obtuve el premio que buscaba, la llave para la conquista del futuro"

"¿Significa que Flash…?"

"¡Aquí esta!" grito Reverse Flash como un presentador "¡El sultán swoosh, el velocista escarlata! ¡El una vez grande, Flash!"

una de las paredes de la habitación se abrió en dos, dejando ver otra habitación oculta. Lo que había en ella sorprendió a los jóvenes héroes. Una enorme y gigantesca rueda para correr metálica, encerrada dentro de una especie de energía verde, conectada a cientos de maquinas, y dentro de esta rueda, estaban Flash y su predecesor, Jay Garrick, una vez conocido como Flash. Ambos velocistas corriendo sin parar dentro de la rueda. Ambos velocistas encerrados voltearon sus cabezas para verlos. Se veían cansados y sumamente exhaustos.

"aunque debo admitir, fue decepcionante la poca resistencia que el viejo Jay puso, pero aun así fue servicial para mis propósitos"

"¿Así que ese era tu plan?" dijo Spiderman "secuestraste a Jay Garrick para hacerte mas rápido y vencer a Flash, para hacer lo mismo con él"

"quien lo diría" Reverse Flash se cruzo de brazos sin perder la sonrisa presumida "el mocoso de otra Tierra tiene cerebro, si, la maquina en la que Garrick corre carga las celdas de poder de los brazaletes, dándoles la velocidad a mi Fuerza Veloz y aumentando la mía, haciéndome mas rápido de lo que alguna vez Flash fue o será, y ahora que tengo a dos de los velocistas mas grandes ¡Seré imparable!"

"¿Por qué los villanos siempre cuentan sus planes malvados como si no estuviéramos?" susurro Spiderman a Kid Flash.

"¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya!" grito Kid Flash.

"estoy temblando en mis botines rojos" se burlo Reverse Flash, dando un pequeño paso, había desaparecido en un golpe sónico. Todo lo que pudieron ver fue un borrón amarillo con destellos rojos golpearlos varias veces para que luego Kid Flash desaparezca y antes de que se de cuenta, estaba dentro de la prisión de los Flash, corriendo junto a ellos.

Mientras que los velocistas corrían sin parar, Spiderman podía sentir el aire golpeando contra su cuerpo. Esa sensación duro segundos para verse de golpe dentro de una especie de celda, que a pesar de lo que pensaría siendo el futuro, aun seguía usando barrotes.

"no te molestes en intentar escapar" dijo Reverse Flash del otro lado de la celda, con dos guardias de Fuerza Veloz acompañándolo "estos barrotes están hechos del metal mas duro de mi tiempo, considéralo un gracias, estoy seguro de que tuviste algo que ver con traer al mocoso veloz hasta aquí, el no tiene la habilidad o la imaginación"

"igual que tu" dijo Spiderman haciendo que Reverse Flash lo mirara de forma extraña "me refiero, usas un traje de Flash al revés, dices odiar a Flash mas que nada, pero eres del futuro. La gente odia a Hitler por las cosas que hizo, lo odian por su historia, pero Flash es un héroe, su historia es la de un héroe ¿Lo admirabas no es así?" el velocista amarillo apretó los dientes y sujeto con fuerza los barrotes "lo idolatrabas, por eso replicaste el accidente que lo hizo Flash, querías ser como él, pero no podías, sabias que no podías, viste que no podías ser como Flash y que nunca podrías serlo" Peter se preparo mentalmente cuando vio la expresión en el rostro del velocista "y si no podías ser Flash, nadie debía ser Flash, ni siquiera Flash, lo que es una especie de paradoja, un tanto confusa, como novela grafica, con un origen un tanto aburrido y de lastre, aunque si lo piensas bie-"

Reverse Flash había pasado atreves de lo barrotes para sujetar al arácnido del cuello y pegarlo contra la pared "¡Soy mucho mejor que Flash! ¡Mas rápido! ¡Mas inteligente! ¡Todo lo que el nunca será!" arrojo al arácnido al otro lado de la celda antes de volver a atravesar los barrotes de la celda, usando la habilidad de los velocistas de hacerse intangibles vibrando sus moléculas a la misma frecuencia que el aire y a tal velocidad que pasaban entre las moléculas de los otros objetos "ahora tengo a tres de los hombres mas rápidos del mundo alimentándome, ninguna época estará fuera de mi alcance, y cuando terminen contigo, desearas nunca haber dejado tu Tierra" el velocista amarillo se volteo hacia los guardias "¡Liquídenlo!" dejo la habitación en un destello amarillo. Los guardias velocistas entraron a la celda. Se apresuraron a sujetar al arácnido para acatar el trabajo.

Mientras que uno lo sujetaba y otro estaba a punto de golpearlo, las piernas arácnidas salieron para sujetar la mano de su atacante. Peter golpeo con su nuca , el rostro del velocista detrás de él para que lo soltara. Salto por sobre el guardia que sostenía con sus piernas para arrojarlos por sobre su cabeza y pegarlo a la pared. Dio un giro con sus piernas para patear varias veces al guardia en el rostro y luego pegarlo a la otra pared, obviamente cubriendo sus bocas con telaraña

"debo recordar agradecerle a Black Canary por esto" dijo Spiderman acercándose a los guardias "lo siento caballeros, pero otro universo es una cosa, otro tiempo de otro universo es mas allá de lo que necesito, no se preocupen por su empleo" tomando los brazaletes de los guardias y poner uno en cada brazo "le diré al señor Thawne que estaban indispuestos y que yo cubriré sus turnos" saliendo y cerrando la celda.

"bien, veamos como fun-" intento correr pero apenas dio un paso ya estaba a metros de distancia y choco de cara contra una pared "uuggg… estas cosas hacen mas rápido a Flash loco ¿No puede acelerar mi estúpido sentido arácnido?" volviendo a ponerse de pie, se puso en posición como un corredor "tranquilo Peter, es como andar en una bicicleta, respira, concéntrate y otra vez" volvió a correr pero esta vez no estaba chocando contra los objetos. La sensación de ir a esta velocidad, la lentitud de todo lo demás, era algo indescriptible, Aunque no duro mucho cuando perdió el control, tropezando con sus propios pies "Tal vez necesite un nuevo plan"

"¡Ahí esta!" Spiderman vio a dos guardias corriendo hacia él.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" el arácnido emprendió la carrera una vez mas pero esta vez haciéndolo a su estilo. Aunque no sabia que tan rápido debía ir para correr por las paredes, no lo necesitaba siendo quien es. Yendo a su nueva velocidad, se pego a uno de los postes para que los guardias pasaran por debajo de él. Se apresuro para alcanzarlos, sujetarlos y aplicarle tantos golpes como podía en el tiempo de cinco segundo "wow, eso fue… wow, ahora entiendo de lo que Wally habla, no es tan dificil" volvió a pegar a los guardias al techo, no sin antes quitarles sus brazaletes y usarlos el mismo. Tal vez esto no lo haría tan rápido como Thawne, pero le daría una oportunidad para liberar a los expertos en el tema, además no quería ver las consecuencias de ir demasiado rápido para un no velocista. Pero antes de partir, noto una cosa.

"Uuuuh, esta cosa viene con música" toco el icono de música en la pequeña pantalla de para que de este se empiece a escuchar la canción Sweet Dreams "¿En serio? años en el futuro y al Flash loco le gusta Sweet Dreams? debe ser algo de velocistas" se puso en posición para en el momento salir disparado, escuchando Sweet Dreams, generando un boom sónico y apareciendo en el siguiente piso, donde había mas soldados. Todos a sus ojos moviéndose en cámara lenta como si se detuvieran. Aprovechando su nueva velocidad, le dio un leve golpe a uno en la frente que empezó a retroceder y al otro le pego los calzones al techo. Apareciendo en el siguiente piso choco la cabeza de dos guardias y pego a otros dos a la pared, en el siguiente apareció haciendo la caminata lunar para hacer que dos guardias se peguen el uno al otro y le quito los lentes a uno para picarle los ojos.

En el siguiente uso las banderas para envolver a los guardias, a otros les bajo los pantalones para empujarlos luego. Coloco a un guardia frente al otro, puso sus puños cerca de la cara del otro para luego darles un impulso. Siguiendo así por todo el edificio, derribando a tantos como podía.

"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?" cantaba Peter corriendo por el edificio del Flash opuesto "I travel the world And the seven seas, Everybody's looking for something." envolviendo a unos soldados en telaraña para empujarlos por la ventana y que se peguen a la pared exterior.

"no puedo parar de correr" dijo Kid Flash.

"lo se, este generador de velocidad usa nuestra velocidad controlar esta caminadora, creo una maquina de movimiento perpetuo"

"y nosotros somos las piezas móviles" dijo Jay Garrick "lamento mucho haberlos metido en esto, Thawne me tomo por sorpresa, de ser mas joven podría haber escapado, solo envié esas imágenes de mi mismo pensando que podría advertirles"

"vamos Jay, no empieces, este es mi desastre, debí lidiar con Thawne hace tiempo, es mi culpa que estemos aquí" dijo Flash.

"oh ya dejen eso" dijo Kid Flash callando a los dos velocistas adultos "ya hemos pasado por suficiente culpa para estos cinco siglos, Thawne es el culpable de todo esto"

"solo esperemos que Peter pueda salir de donde sea que Thawne lo haya llevado" dijo Flash preocupado.

"¿Realmente confías en el novato?" pregunto el Flash original.

"te sorprenderías la suerte que tiene para salir de situaciones como esta" dijo Kid Flash divertido. De repente, todos en la sala empezaron a escuchar un ruido diferente "¿Escuchan eso?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Es… música?"

Las puertas de la habitación de Thawne se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a un borrón negro y rojo que iba de un lado a otro derribando a los guardias para luego detenerse en el centro de la sala. Todos vieron a Spiderman detenerse en una posición de correr, con pequeños rayos eléctricos amarillos rodeando su cuerpo, no como Reverse Flash, pero aun así se podían ver un rayo atravesando el símbolo de araña en su pecho.

"ok, no me esperaba algo así" dijo Flash.

"¡Oh, viejo! ¿Ahora es un velocista también?" grito Kid Flash "¿Qué sigue? ¿Poderes kryptonianos?"

"¿Qué sucede copia de Flash?" dijo Spiderman viendo a Reverse Flash apretar los dientes "¿Acaso no lo viste venir?" Peter corrió con todo lo que podía para golpear a Reverse Flash pero el solo tuvo que detener su golpe con una mano.

"principiante" dijo Reverse Flash golpeando en el rostro al arácnido. Lo siguiente que se veía por la sala, era un borrón amarillo persiguiendo a uno negro y rojo.

"rápido, Thawne esta distraído y Peter no durara mucho tiempo, es nuestra oportunidad" dijo Flash. Tenia fe en Peter pero con el poder que Reverse Flash tenia sabia que no duraría mucho tiempo.

"¿Para que? No podemos parar" dijo el velocista pelirrojo.

"pero entre los tres, podemos acelerar y crear una brecha dimensional que nos envié a través del espacio pero no de tiempo" dijo el velocista escarlata.

Peter estaba empezando a tener problemas. Aun no era rival para la velocidad de Reverse Flash, y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse débil, seguro efecto secundario de ser un velocista. Aun con su sentido arácnido funcionando gracias a su nueva velocidad, Thawne se las arreglaba para superarlo. Decidió cambiar el terreno. Corrió por la pared de la habitación hasta llegar al techo y pegarse.

"¡Ven aquí y pelea como hombre!" grito Reverse Flash.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y peleas como araña?"

"Eres un…"siendo seguido por el velocista amarillo, pero esta vez tenia la ventaja, para moverse mas libremente por el techo usando todas sus extremidades.

Esta vez fue su turno para poder golpear al velocista, y antes de que cayera al suelo, lo sujeto del pie para arrastrarlo y golpearlo. Pego sus manos al techo para sujetar a Reverse Flash con sus pies y enviarlo al techo para luego arrástralo por la pared.

"¡Suficiente!" grito Reverse Flash haciéndose intangible para liberarse y derribar al arácnido. Reverse Flash corrió para quitarle uno de los brazaletes. Tomo carrera para golpearlo con la rodilla y quitarle otro. Un golpe en la cara lo derribo dejando que le quite otro brazalete y lo aprisione contra el suelo "¿Creíste que podrías vencerme en mi propio juego?"

Apoyo uno de sus brazos en la garganta del arácnido para hacer que el otro vibrara como antes y empezar a meter su mano dentro del pecho de Peter quien gritaba ante la horrible sensación.

Los tres velocistas se apresuraron en acelerar al escuchar los gritos del arácnido. Le tomo unos segundo al destello verde el aparecer "¡Ahí esta!" grito Flash "solo hay tiempo para que uno de nosotros cruce" Jay y Wally se miraron entre ellos sonriendo. Retrocedieron unos centímetros para empujar a Barry hacia el portal "¡No me refería a mi!"

En el instante que cruzo por el umbral verde, desapareció para volver a aparecer en la estatua de Reverse Flash ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en ese lugar? Quien sabe. Corrió tan rápido por toda la ciudad, no fue difícil encontrar un edificio gigantesco con el símbolo de Reverse Flash en él. Ni siquiera se molesto en derribar a los guardias, simplemente pasaba atreves de ellos o los esquivaba.

"¡Thawne!" grito Flash para detener a su opuesto de reventar el corazón del arácnido "¿Qué dices? ¿Una ultima carrera?" Reverse Flash dejo a Spiderman tranquilo para ver a su enemigo. Se quedaron quietos viéndose el uno al otro hasta que ambos corrieron hacia el otro para empezar a intercambiar golpeas. Lamentablemente, Reverse Flash aun tenia a Jay y Wally alimentando su maquina, por lo que tendría que alejar a Thawne lo mas posible para que pudieran escapar.

Reverse Flash tacleo a Flash y ambos atravesaron la pared empezando a golpearse en el mismo aire mientras caían. Empujándose el uno al otro lograron llegar hasta la pared del edificio para seguir corriendo.

"¡Peter levántate!" grito Wally viendo a su compañero intentar poniéndose de pie.

"¡Vamos hijo, si corres lo suficientemente rápido creo que podras-!"

"lo se, lo se, romper el campo de contención sobrecargándolo al limite y liberándolos para que Barry le patee el trasero al Flash amarillo patito" dijo Spiderman cansado y suspirando "esto de ser velocista es agotador" volviendo a ponerse en pie para correr por el borde del edificio hasta llegar a los pies de este "oh viejo, esto va a dolerme" volviendo a correr por el exterior del edificio.

Flash y Reverse Flash siguieron corriendo uno contra el otro, intentando golpear al otro, o derribarlo, llegando a correr mas allá de la ciudad de la Central City del futuro. Los molinos de granja se movían de golpe ante la velocidad de ambos velocistas.

Debieron haber cruzados dos o tres ciudades cuando llegaron a una autopista llena de vehículos que levitaban pero aun cerca del suelo. Flash tubo que moverse para evitar ser golpeado por un autobús.

"¡Mi velocidad siempre fue rival de la tuya, ahora esta mejorada por dos Flash más!" grito Reverse Flash saltando por sobre una especie de camión de basura para empujar a Flash contra los autos y golpearlo en el rostro. Flash lo empujo con ambos pies en el pecho y lo arrojo contra otros autos para ser él quien empiece a golpearlo en la cara. Reverse Flash empujo a Flash golpeándolo varias veces en el abdomen. Flash volvió a empujarlo contra el suelo pero Reverse Flash lo sujeto y lo arrastro por el exterior de uno de los vehículos hasta que Flash lo pateo en el estomago y ambos volvieron a correr uno contra el otro.

Corriendo por sobre el techo de un estadio circular hasta que tomando una rampa ambos se elevaron el aire para golpearse uno al otro antes de caer y seguir corriendo.

"¿Qué sucede Reverse Flash?" dijo Flash con tono de burla "¿Demasiado lento?"

"¡Te enseñare quien es lento!" Reverse Flash acelero aun mas su velocidad obligando a Flash a hacer lo mismo. En muchas ocasiones Reverse Flash estuvo a punto de sujetar a Flash o derribarlo, pero algo no estaba bien. Se estaba volviendo lento, de a poco, pero lento.

Se presiono aun mas para adelantar a Flash y meter su pie frente a él para hacerlo caer, haciéndolo rodar hasta que choco contra una pared. Reverse Flash lo sujeto para chocarlo contra todo lo que había en el edificio. Flash intento alcanzarlo pero Reverse Flash lo pateo fuera del edificio para sujetarlo del pie, bajarlo por toda la pared del edificio hasta el suelo y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Se apresuro para inmovilizarlo y levantar una vez mas su mano vibrando.

"para que quede claro, después de matarte, los matara a ellos, después matare a tu esposa y luego matare a tu padre ¡Yo siempre gano, Flash!" Reverse Flash estaba a punto de atravesar a Flash pero un golpe lo derribo y alejo del velocista escarlata. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie otro golpe en la dirección opuesta lo derribo. Cuando levanto la mirada del suelo, Jay Garrick y Kid Flash estaban acompañando a Flash. Habían regresado a Central City, Flash solo lo había distraído para que los otros velocistas pudieran escapar.

"¿Tu madre nunca te enseño a cuidar tus juguetes?" dijo Jay acomodando su gorra metálica.

"no importa" dijo Reverse Flash apresurándose a ponerse de pie "tengo suficiente carga que me dieron para derrotarlos a los tres"

"¡Adivina quien!" el grito de Spiderman lo alerto pero el arácnido llego a tiempo para golpearlo y unirse a los otros velocistas "no eres el único con una carga extra"

"¿Adivina quien? ¿En serio?" dijo Kid Flash.

"fue lo mas rápido en lo que pude pensar" dijo Spiderman.

Reverse Flash miro a los cuatro héroes frente a él "¡Raaaaaaaaggghhh!" despego del suelo para intentar taclear a alguno de ellos pero los cuatro se movieron mas rápido que él, turnándose para darle un golpe y pasarlo al siguiente velocista. Reverse Flash podía sentir la velocidad extra abandonando su cuerpo, lo rayos rojos que su cuerpo liberaba desaparecieron.

En el momento que tuvo una ventana de oportunidad, corrió lejos del cuarteto, quienes lo persiguieron no queriendo dejarlo escapar. Corriendo en círculos alrededor de la ciudad, levantando objetos de la calle con el impulso que dejaban, empezando a hundirse en el suelo por cada vuelta que daban.

"¡Esto no ha terminado Flash!" grito Reverse Flash.

"¡Esta intentando escapar!" grito Flash haciendo que los demás aceleren tanto como podían.

"¡Nos veremos pronto Barry, muy, muy pronto!" en un ultimo impulso, Reverse Flash volvió a desaparecer en un destello verde pero esta vez ninguno de los otros velocistas logro alcanzarlo.

Flash apretó los dientes y los puños cuando vio que una vez mas se le había escapado. Pero lo atraparía, algún día, atraparía a Eobard Thawne y lo haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Central City, Presente.

Frente al museo del héroe de Central City, un destello verde se formaba cerca de la estatua, hasta que de este destello se formo un umbral del cual salieron los tres velocistas y el arácnido. Quien había sido ayudado por Wally y Jay para poder atravesar la barrera del tiempo.

"que bueno volver" dijo Flash mirando el amanecer en el horizonte de su ciudad "¿Estas bien Peter?" viendo al arácnido con la respiración agitada.

"si, si, solo… me muero de hambre" dijo Spiderman haciendo reír a los velocistas, conociendo la sensación.

"es por la cantidad de calorías que quemas cuando corres a esa velocidad" explico Flash.

"¿Ahora entiende porque como tanto?" dijo Kid Flash divertido.

"no nos importa cuanto comes, sino que cierres la boca cuando lo hagas" esta vez solo los velocistas mayores se rieron.

"¿Eres el chico nuevo no? ¿El de Nueva York?" dijo Jay estirando su mano hacia el trepa muros "gracias por tu ayuda hijo, fuiste muy útil"

"gracias señor Garrick" dijo Spiderman estrechando la mano del Flash viejo "es un honor"

"el honor es todo mío, y por favor, llámame Jay"

"yo quiero agradecerles a ustedes dos" dijo Flash apoyando una mano en el hombro de ambos "si no fueras por ustedes, todavía estaríamos corriendo hasta morir"

"pero Thawne escapo" dijo Kid Flash molesto por todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar.

"sabes, con la cantidad de veces que los criminales escapan, deberían considerar una carrera como escapistas" dijo Spiderman.

"lo importante es que estamos a salvo Wally" dijo el velocista escarlata "algún día Thawne correrá mas de lo que puede y tropezara, y estaremos ahí cuando pase"

"además" Spiderman mostro su muñeca "conseguimos un excelente recuerdo para la colección" volviendo a alegrar a su compañero de equipo "y creo que tiene suficiente como para una carrera más"

Kid Flash sonrió ante esto "¿Quieres una competencia? ¿Quién es el adolescente mas rápido del mundo?"

"no lo se" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos "toda esta aventura, el correr, viajes en el tiempo, me, me enseñaron algo"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Flash.

"… ¡Que el ultimo paga el desayuno en Jitters!" Spiderman despego de golpe dejando detrás una estela negra y roja. Les tomo unos segundo comprender a los velocistas que paso antes de que también corrieran detrás del arácnido. Ese día en Central City, la cafería Jitters necesitaría un nuevo cargamento de suministros.

Universo 1610.

Durante todo el día, Norman Osborn había tenido un solo pensamiento, pero no podía saber que. Era una idea incompleta, igual a cuando sabes que olvidaste algo pero no puedes recordar que. Y eso lo enfurecía. Él era Norman Osborn. Esta clase de cosas insípidas de gente común y estúpida no debería afectarle.

Volvió a mirar su investigación sobre el trepa muros. Había algo, algo que no podía ver. Algo que sabia que estaba allí. Había pasado todo pensando en ello pero no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Todo seria mas fácil si el maldito arácnido no hubiese desaparecido

El sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo. Miro la pantalla, era su hijo, decidió ignorar la llamada. Desde que su amigo Parker desapareció su hijo se había vuelto una molestia aun mas grande.

Una corriente eléctrica cruzo por su cabeza. No. No podía ser, era solo una coincidencia. Cruzo referencias desde que se anuncio la desaparición de Peter Parker, con cuando Spiderman había dejado de aparecer. Las fechas estaban muy cerca. No podía ser cierto, tenia que ser una coincidencia de los sucesos. Quizá lo que le paso a Spiderman le había afectado también a Parker.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente. Algo que sucedió hace mas de un año en Oscorp. Durante una excursión estudiantil, le habían dicho que uno de los estudiantes había sido mordido por una araña. Había hecho mandar una cesta como compensación a la familia del chico para evitar cualquier problema legal. Busco desesperadamente las grabaciones de ese día. El mismo día, uno de sus científicos había perdido una de sus arañas experimentales genéticamente alteradas. Despidió al responsable de la perdida

Las encontró. Miro todos los ángulos de toda la excursión. Cuando lo encontró. Encontró a Peter, mas delgado y con anteojos, pero era él. Lo siguió en toda la excursión, mirando cada cámara sin perderlo de vista. Y se confirmo. Peter Parker había sido mordido por una araña y luego se desmayo. Volvió a mirar la grabación, acercando la cámara a la araña. Era una de las suyas. Siguió investigando. A los pocos días, Spiderman hizo su primera aparición. Hizo comparaciones de tamaño de las ultimas imágenes vistas de ambas personas.

Norman se levanto de golpe de su silla y golpeo con furia el escritorio. Luego con su brazo barrio con todo lo que estaba allí, no le importaba el desorden. Había sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo, no supo verlo. Todo este tiempo lo había tenido tan cerca, delante de sus narices. Recordando, todo tenia sentido, todo encajaba, cada aparición, cada vez que salvaba el día ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Norman volvió a mirar la pantalla con imágenes de Peter y Spiderman "Peter Parker…" aprontando los dientes "es Spiderman"

 _ **¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? a mi me gusto, y descuiden, remarco, que Spiderman no tendra siempre un power up, son cosas que hago para que encaje con algunos de los villanos de los mejore heros y asi Peter tiene aventuras con los heroes. Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo les gustara.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima amigos.**_


	25. Ultimates parte 1

**_Hola de nuevo mis lectores queridos ¿Me extrañaron? yo si. Lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero los finales de mi universidad estaban cada vez mas cerca y eso me quitaba mucho tiempo, y cuando tenia tiempo estaba cansado debido a las actividades físicas. Si, hago actividades físicas ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que me la pasaba todo el dia tirado por ahi con la computadora encima como si fuera una parte de mi? pues no gente._**

 ** _Como había dicho, este capitulo sera especial, estoy seguro que algunos reconocerán al personaje que voy a introducir, sino, lean la descripción del final y lo verán, pero espero que lo identifiquen. 2 Noticias:_**

 ** _Durante los ultimos dos capitiulos anteriores, olvide agregar que Kid Flash tenia el brazo roto, debido al capitulo donde enfrentaron a la Liga de la Injsuticia. Fue un error de mi parte, pido sus disculpas._**

 ** _Otra cosa:_**

 ** _Los finales estan cerca, por lo que durante tres semanas a partir de esta actualizacion no voy a poder escribir, debido que durante esas tres semanas estaré concentrado con los finales, pero les prometo que en cuanto termine actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Tengo como objetivo terminar este fic antes de que termine el año, asi que no piensen que lo voy a abandonar. Que lo disfruten._**

"habla"

" _piensa_ "

(Comunicación por teléfono u otro tipo de línea de comunicación)

Lugar Tiempo

 **Efecto Especial**

 **Ultimate Spiderman y Young Justice no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 25: Ultimates, parte 1.

Nueva York.

Nuestro vecino amigable Spiderman, una vez mas, se balanceaba por lo alto de la ciudad, cumpliendo su trabajo como el protector de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Pero no olvidemos su aventura previa. En cuanto regresaron al Monte Justicia, Peter y Wally no pudieron evitar el querer contarle su encuentro con el Flash opuesto y el como ambos habían ido al futuro para salvar los dos Flash. Claro que Peter no omitió la parte de volverse un velocista por unos 30 minutos si contaba el desayuno.

Pero volvamos a la actualidad, el arácnido de otra dimensión estaba siguiendo a un grupo de ladrones villanos que se hacían llamar la Pandilla de la Escalera Real. Robin le había explicado que era una especie de familia criminal tradicional que hacia tiempo estaba en este tipo de negocios, compuestos por El Rey, el líder del equipo, la Reina, normalmente la pareja del Rey, 10 y J, y finalmente As, quien al parecer era un robot de gran tamaño y sumamente fuerte. Sin olvidarse del hecho de que usaban naipes gigantes voladores para moverse. Recientemente se los había visto en Nueva York, y sabemos que al sheriff Spiderman no le gusta que merodeen por su ciudad.

Había seguido informes policiacos hasta uno de los grandes bancos/casa de diamantes de la ciudad, en el que había no solo dinero sino también cajas de seguridad con contenido invaluable. Su sospecha se confirmo cuando llegando al vio a un hombre en el suelo boca abajo, parecía ser un guardia. Lo dio vuelta, tenia una carta de 10 clavada en el pecho. Tomo su pulso, aun seguía vivo.

" _los encontré_ " pensó Spiderman " _hirieron a un guardia, aun esta vivo, pero necesitara una ambulancia_ "

" _listo, vamos en camino_ " dijo otra voz respondiéndole a Spiderman en su cabeza. El arácnido fue hasta la puerta pero esta no había sido forcejeada, es mas, aun estaba cerrada. Se pego a la pared para recorrer el exterior del edificio hasta que encontró un enorme hueco en la pared.

"para haber estado tanto tiempo en el negocio son tan disimulados como el inicio de un partido político junto con el campeonato de algun deporte" dijo Spiderman aun cuando nadie lo escuchaba. Entro dentro del edificio guiándose por los ruidos de golpes metálicos. Se pego al techo escondiéndose entre la oscuridad de las vigas de soporte, logrando encontrar finalmente a la Pandilla de la Escalera Real. Y que como lo indicaba su nombre, cada uno tenia un traje acorde a su puesto. En este caso eran dos hombres, dos mujeres y lo que sea que fuera As.

Spiderman vio a As meter sus manos entre la puerta de la bóveda para tirar de ella y arrancarla para luego arrojarla hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"eso es lo que yo llamo un rompe bóvedas" dijo J, uno de los hombres de la pandilla que parecía tener una especie de ojo robótico.

Los ladrones no tardaron mucho en sacar enormes sacos para empezar a sacara las cajas de seguridad, usando cartas hechas de alguna clase de metal que les permitían cortar otros elementos "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" dijo el Rey mirando hacia 10, quien guardaba una gran cantidad de pequeños diamantes dentro del saco "no queremos diamantes industriales"

"pero jefe-" intento decir 10, una chica con la piel tan blanca como el resto de la pandilla, con una cresta de cabello negro, el numero diez escrito en su nuca, el símbolo de una pica negra en su ojo izquierdo y usando un vestido corto negro. Pero la Reina la interrumpió.

"escucha al Rey, 10" dijo la Reina usando las mismas cartas para cortar la tapa de otro contenedor con diamantes del tamaño de frutas "calidad vale mas que cantidad" 10 no respondió, extendió sus manos para disparar una especie de rayo de energía que derritió los candados de las cajas de seguridad.

"¡J tenemos poco tiempo! ¿Qué estas haciendo allá afuera?" grito el Rey viendo J caminar por fuera de la bóveda.

"sigo vigilando" respondió J caminando por el corto pasillo que conectaba la bóveda con el resto del lugar. Miro hacia los puntos oscuros del edificio con su ojo cibernético, logrando encontrar al arácnido escondido "cukoo ¿Quién eres tu?" J apunto y un rayo laser salió disparado desde su ojo cibernético.

" _ok, tiempo de una súper clásica batalla contra súper ladrones de banco_ " pensó Spiderman balanceándose para esquivar los disparos que creaban un manto de escombros y polvo que le permitió esconderse para poder balancearse hacia J y derribarlo con sus pies para luego aterrizar en cuclillas.

"buenas noches, me presento, soy Spiderman, el héroe de la ciudad y encargado de instruir a los villanos turistas en esta hermosa ciudad" dijo Spiderman sintiendo su sentido arácnido sonando, levanto la vista para ver a la Reina frente a él con una sonrisa y varias cartas en su mano "solo quiero aclarar, que esta posición no significa que me este inclinando ante ti" dando varios saltos para esquivar los cortes de las cartas "ante las únicas reinas que me inclino son las de belleza" pegándose a una de las columnas de la habitación "¿A quien engaño? Jamás conocí a una reina de belleza"

"¿Y una reina de corazones?" dijo la Reina mostrando la cara de las cartas para luego seguir arronjándolas con mas fuerza y velocidad. Gracias el traje que Batman le había dado, cosas como cuchillos o navajas ya no dañaban como antes pero eso no evito que su telaraña se cortara haciéndolo caer sobre una de las repisas de vidrio, aplastándola con su cuerpo.

Spiderman movió los restos de las repisas que estaban sobre el "tengo que hacer una telaraña mas fuerte, tal vez con un poco mas de proteínas" vio hacia delante para ver que esta vez era 10 quien estaba parada frente a él, apuntándole con sus manos brillantes "lo siento cariño" usando sus pies para barrer el suelo junto con los pies de la villana "pero estoy interesado en alguien mas" eso no evito que 10 disparara hacia el techo haciendo que se cree un gran agujero sobre sus cabeza y varios escombros empiecen a caer.

De entre todo el polvo en el aire, J siguió disparando hacia Spiderman quien daba saltos hacia atrás "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Porque en serio, podrías servir como especialista en fiestas laser" dijo el arácnido deteniéndose para tomar unos de los vidrio y usarlo como escudo "¿Esa cosa no se acaba?"

"niño, podría hacer esto todo el día" dijo J avanzando hacia el arácnido.

"olvídalo J, que todos tomen lo que puedan y salgan" dijo el Rey.

"bien, tan pronto como mate al mocoso" usando sus piernas arácnidas, Spiderman tomo varios de los diamantes esparcidos por el suelo para arrojarlos hacia el laser para que estos desviaran el disparo, pero al hacerlo estos mismos rayos golpearon contra diferentes partes del edificio haciendo que mas escombros caigan.

"¿Tu madre no te enseño a no jugar con ojos cibernéticos con súper lasers?" dijo el arácnido saltando entre los escombros "deberías tomarte un momento para pensar en lo que hiciste mal"

"es solo un mocoso en un feo disfraz ¿No pueden encargarse de él antes de que lleguen mas?" grito el Rey tomando las bolsas para apoyarla sobre su naipe volador.

"¿Se supone que me preocupe por Robin?" grito J disparando a distancia mientras que As estaba por aplastar al arácnido con la puerta de la bóveda paro un disco que se clavo en el su pecho y luego exploto, lo hizo retroceder.

"intentare no tomar eso como algo personal"

Los miembros de la Pandilla de la Escalera voltearon para ver a un grupo de héroes, algunos reconocidos pero otro no, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Frente ellos estaban Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, con sus aqua varitas preparadas, Artemisa apuntándoles con una flecha, Miss Martian flotando y Superboy. Y pronto serian conocidos como los Ultimates.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿El ataque de la primaria?" se burlo J.

"¡Acábenlos!" grito el Rey. As intento volver a aplastar a Spiderman pero antes de que impactara la puerta de la bóveda, Superboy lo detuvo sosteniendo el otro lado de la puerta. La levanta para luego sacársela de las manos a As y usarla para golpearlo enviándolo hasta el otro extremo contra la pared, seguido de la misma puerta que le arrojo.

"ya me debes tres" dijo Superboy ayudando a Spiderman a ponerse de pie.

"¿Llevamos la cuenta? Porque si es asi estamo mi favor" dijo Spiderman, para luego empujar a Superboy evitando que uno de los disparos de 10, quien ya estaba en su deslizador naipe con los sacos llenos de diamantes, le diera "¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo?"

"tu eras el que debía esperar" respondió Artemisa disparando flechas hacia 10 "además dijiste que deberíamos hacer una entrada"

"luego discutiremos sobre nuestras entradas" dijo Aqualad formando un escudo para protegerse de las cartas de la Reina " _tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿Miss Martian?_ " pensó el atlante usando el enlace mental de Miss Martian " _Spiderman, Kid Flash, encárguense de J. Robin, tu y yo iremos tras 10. Artemisa encárgate de la Reina, Miss Martian, asegúrate de que el Rey no escape, Y Superboy-_ " no siguió cuando todos vieron la puerta de la bóveda empezar a moverse.

" _¡As es mío!_ " grito Superboy saltando hacia el androide pero este se elevo para arrojarla de vuelta la puerta gigante de hierro enterrándolo en el suelo. Cada uno de los héroes se apega a la tarea, con Miss Martian persiguiendo al Rey en el aire, Artemisa y la Reina intercambiando proyectiles, mientras que Robin y Aqualad seguían al 10, pero esta era mas difícil al estar en su naipe deslizador.

Spiderman y Kid Flash revisaban las bóvedas "no te molestes, ya busque" dijo Kid Flash.

"¿En todas partes?" pregunto Spiderman.

"casi, solo falta el ultimo salón de bóvedas ¿Vamos?"

"después de ti"

"como si tuvieras opción" Kid Flash corrió hacia la ultima bóveda pero al acercarse varios disparos del laser lo hicieron volver "lo encontré"

"¿Crees poder ser lo suficientemente rápido para entrar ahí y noquearlo antes de que mire en tu dirección?" propuso Spiderman.

"podemos esperar hasta que su ojo se quede sin energía"

"muy bien, uno lo distrae y el otro lo derriba"

Robin y Aqualad seguía a 10 tan rápido como podía, uno corriendo y el otro imitando a su compañero arácnido al usar su arpón gancho para moverse por el pasillo entre las columnas.

10 giro sobre su naipe para disparar sus rayos hacia Robin pero estos fueron detenidos por un escudo hecho de agua departe de Aqualad dándole la oportunidad a Robin de arrojar sus discos explosivos en el camino de 10. Estos explotaron generando una pantalla de humo que le permitió al líder del equipo sujetarse del naipe gigante.

10 intento elevarse aun mas en el techo para quitárselo de encima pero Aqualad, usando sus aqua varitas para clavarlas en el naipe y derribar a 10 barriendo la superficie con sus piernas para derribarla y así Robin pudiera atraparla con una boleadora.

" _tenemos a 10_ " pensó Aqualad.

As estaba sobre la puerta de metal con la que había enterrado a Superboy. Esta misma pieza de metal se empezó a mover a elevar levemente hasta que el clon kriptoniano la levanto sobre sus hombros, con el androide todavía encima, y la arrojo lejos.

El androide volvió a ponerse de pie para saltar contra Superboy, quien hizo lo mismo empezando a forcejear con As, pero claramente el súper clon era mas fuerte por lo que hacia retroceder al androide y patearlo en el abdomen para enviarlo contra la pared.

As clavo sus dedos en el piso para evitar el impulso, para volver a correr contra Superboy y golpearlo varias veces en el rostro hasta que su puño y el de Superboy chocaron haciendo que la mano de As quedara hecha pedazos.

As intento usar su otro brazo pero Superboy sujeto su puño y lo hizo doblarse y arrodillarse "buenas noches" dijo Superboy antes de golpear al androide en el pecho arrancando su torso del resto de su cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Artemisa y la Reina seguían disparándose una a lo otra, con la arquera haciendo retroceder a la Reina, pero lo que en realidad hacia era retroceder hasta su naipe para tomar los diamantes que podía y elevarse e intentar escapar.

"¡Aun no he terminado contigo!" grito Artemisa disparando una flecha con un cable hacia el naipe. La flecha atravesó la carta haciendo que la arquera se eleve junto al naipe.

La Reina giro la cabeza para ver que era lo que causaba el arrastre en sus movimientos "lo siento querida, pero esta Reina no comparte carruaje" empezando a hacer movimientos serpenteantes esperando que la joven arquera se golpeara contra alguna de las partes del edificio.

Artemisa finalmente logro escalar por la cuerda para pararse sobre el naipe. La Reina intento golpearla para derribarla pero la arquera uso una de sus flechas para disparar hacia los sacos con diamantes y que estos salgan por el agujero. Distraída por la perdida de su botín, Artemisa pudo derribar a la Reina del naipe para que, estando en el aire, disparar una flecha que atravesó la ropa de la Reina y clavarla a la pared, seguido de otra flecha con cuerda que le permitió aterrizar con seguridad para finalmente disparar una ultima flecha que exploto al impactar con la Reina y aprisionarla en una espuma que endureció al instante.

Miss Martian, siendo invisible, había logrado alcanzar al Rey en su naipe volador. Una vez frente a el, se volvió visible "esto no tiene porque terminar en violencia, ríndete pacíficamente" dijo Miss Martian.

"no lo creo marciana" el Rey trato de golpearla con su cetro pero Miss Martian lo sujeto, lo que no previo es que al tocar un botón en el mismo cetro, este electrocuto a la marciana haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer hasta el suelo.

El Rey pensó que había logrado escapar cuando vio el hueco en la pared por la que habían entrado, pero un gran proyectil lo derribo de su naipe volador, partiéndolo a la mitad en el proceso. Cuando el Rey abrió los ojos otra vez, vio a Superboy sujetándolo de su ropa. El súper clon miro a la marciana antes de volver a ver al Rey con una expresión de ira que le hacia querer mojar sus pantalones.

Censuremos la escena un momento para volver con Spiderman y Kid Flash. El arácnido a cada momento que podía se asomaba por la bóveda para disparar pequeños proyectiles de telaraña los cuales eran fácilmente destruidos por J "¡Vamos! ¡Te matare donde estés parado!" grito el criminal abriendo los ojos de golpe "¡Intentan distraerme!" se dio vuelta solo para ver que no había nada detrás, pero antes de que pudiera girar otra vez, Kid Flash golpeara su cabeza contra la pared y lo dejara inconsciente.

"¿Esto era parte del plan?" pregunto Kid Flash.

"creo que fue mas un golpe de suerte" dijo Spiderman pegado a la pared "si el equipo pregunta ¿Lo atrapamos con un súper mega trabajo en equipo?" atando a J con su telaraña.

"¿Puedo decir que te arroje a súper velocidad?" propuso Kid Flash.

" _¿Los genios recuerdan que podemos leer sus pensamientos?_ " dijo Artemisa en la conexión.

" _demonios_ "

cuando la policía finalmente llego al edificio, encontraron a la Pandilla de la Escalera Real, y los restos de As, envueltos en una telaraña colgando de la pared del frente del edificio. Con una nota pegada a los criminales que decía:

"Cortesía de su equipo nuevo y favorito de héroes.  
_Los Ultimates"

Todo esto siendo observado por los Ultimates de uno de los edificios mas cercanos pero aun así alejados de la escena del crimen "aun no entiendo porque dejas esas notas, es obvio que fuiste tu" dijo Artemisa devorando la comida china que ella y sus compañeros habían comprado. Tenia que admitir, Nueva York tenia buenos puestos de comida.

"es algo así como mi firma ¿Sabes? No tiene nada de malo tener una marca personal" dijo Spiderman con la mascara levantada hasta por sobre la nariz.

"hey, si vamos a salir como equipo no esta mal que el publico lo sepa" dijo Kid Flash devorando sus fideos.

"hicimos un buen trabajo allí" dijo Aqualad hacia su equipo "se que la Liga de la Justicia puede que no le guste lo que hacemos, pero estoy seguro de que así podemos hacer una buena diferencia y avanzar como equipo"

"no se porque se preocupan tanto" dijo Spiderman encogiéndose de hombros "jamás tuve que pedir permiso para salir a patearle el trasero a los malos"

"es diferente cuando tienes un mentor al cual responder" dijo Robin, el de entre todos, sabia lo difícil que podía ser lidiar con un mentor "es como un segundo padre pero mas sobreprotector"

"obedeciera a mi rey sin dudarlo" dijo Aqualad "pero a veces, es como si me intentara apartar de algo"

"al menos saben como es" murmuro Superboy, pero eso no evito que sus compañeros lo escucharan. Peter sabia lo mucho que le molestaba el que Superman lo ignorara o ni si quiera demostrara preocupación por su existencia. El pensar en el kryptoniano le hizo pensar en su prima. Muchas veces había pensado que si se uniera al equipo podría ser de gran ayuda con Superboy.

Aunque ahora tenia esta sensación de estar olvidando algo.

"mi tío J'onn nunca ha hecho eso conmigo" dijo Miss Martian "aunque no me molesta, salir con ustedes es mas divertido" finalizando con una sonrisa.

"oigan" dijo Superboy mirando hacia una dirección.

"sabes, si quieres puedo llevarte por Central City" dijo Kid Flash con una sonrisa coqueta.

"oigan" volvió a decir Superboy.

"he estado en casi todas sus ciudades excepto Gotham" dijo Spiderman rascando el fondo de su comida.

"oigan" volvió a decir Superboy molesto.

"quisiera ver que pongas un pie en Gotham sin que Batman lo supiera" dijo Robin divertido.

"estuve frente a frente con Hulk, no le tengo miedo al señor cinturón multiusos… mucho"

"ya lo olvide ¿Hulk era el grandote verde o el de la armadura?" dijo Artemisa.

"creo que Hulk era el dios del trueno" dijo la marciana.

"no, ese es Thor" corrigió Wally.

"¡Oigan!" grito Superboy llamando la atención de todos "¿Eso es normal?" señalando un objeto en el cielo con un destello verde.

"¿Qué es eso?" se pregunto Robin sacando unos binoculares "parece ser una especie de satélite o un meteorito"

"¿un meteorito verde? ¿Creen que sea kryptonita?" pregunto el arácnido preocupado por Superboy al haber visto la reacción de Kara cuando pelearon contra Metallo.

"sea lo que sea, tenemos que encontrar una forma de interceptarlo antes de que colisione y haga daño" dijo Aqualad. Aun teniendo la Bio Nave, no podían acercarse y aunque Miss Martian era la única que podía volar, no debía arriesgarse a acercarse a un objeto que probablemente estaba envuelto en fuego. El objeto paso por sobre ellos rápidamente y contrario a lo que creerían, empezó a inclinarse cada vez mas.

"¿Soy yo o esa cosa acaba de cambiar su trayectoria?" dijo Kid Flash.

"se dirige hacia el centro" dijo Robin mirando la pantalla en su brazo.

"¿Por qué cada cosa que algo viene del espacio o súper villano siempre se dirige al centro de la ciudad?" dijo Spiderman.

"puedes preguntárselo después de que aterrice" dijo Artemisa viendo junto con sus compañeros como el extraño objeto colisionaba contra el suelo dejando un cráter del que salía humo verde.

"espero que existan los seguros espaciales, porque si esa cosa destruyo mi pizzería favorita…" dijo el arácnido.

Las personas habían empezado a acercarse a la zona de impacto, obviamente con algunas filmando con sus teléfonos lo sucedido. De entre el humo pudieron notar una silueta moviéndose en el cráter.

Cuando esta silueta salió, mostro a una chica joven, alta, de cabello largo y rojo. Su piel era un poco anaranjada, sus ojos completamente verdes brillaban haciéndola ver aun mas amenazante por su ceño fruncido. Su ropa era completamente extraña, llevando una cruza entre ropa y armadura de metal. Estas eran una falda, botas y un top negro, con el resto de su cuerpo siendo cubierto por metal. Unas extrañas pequeñas hombreras y una corona metálica alrededor de su rostro. Lo mas extraño era que sus manos estaban cubiertas por dos cilindros metálicos pegados y que se extendían hasta sus codos.

La extraña mujer empezó a hablar y gritar en un lenguaje que ninguno comprendía. Se acercaba a las personas apuntándoles con lo que sea que mantenía presas sus manos, pero esto solo las asustaba mientras la chica gritaba cada vez mas. Uno de los aterrados espectadores tomo la fatal decisión de tomar una foto con flash que cegó momentáneamente a la chica.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos grito y empezó a mover sus brazos de un lado al otro, haciendo que todos empezaran a correr. Dio un salto para luego con fuerza el suelo y hacer pedazos el pavimento apenas lo toco. Siguió golpeando todo lo que podía con sus brazos apresados, autos, cabinas telefónicas, bancas en la calle, postes de luz, todo hecho pedazos en cuanto lo golpeo.

La pelirroja miro sus manos apresadas y aun no tenia ni un rasguño. Apretando los dientes vio una columna no muy lejos, y saltando casi como si estuviera flotando empezó a golpear sus manos apresadas contra la columna. Al ver que la columna no se rompía, siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez, siguiendo gritando en su extraño lenguaje.

Lo que no se daba cuenta es que la columna había perdido toda capa de cemente y pintura, dejando solo la viga del interior que se estaba doblando con cada golpe, haciendo que la pizzería que estaba siendo sostenía se tambaleara con cada impacto y la gente dentro entrara en pánico.

La terraza del lugar estaba empezando a ceder, haciéndola separarse del edificio. La chica miro hacia arriba pero pareció que no le importaba. Siguió golpeando hasta que algo sostuvo sus manos y una especie de disco golpeo la corono en su rostro, haciéndola tambalearse.

Cuando giro su cabeza, vio a todos los jóvenes héroes, mirándola confundidos pero aun así preparándose para pelear. Presto mas atención aun a Robin que sostenía aun mas discos en su mano y a Spiderman que sostenía una telaraña que estaba pegada a sus manos, evitando que pudiera seguir golpeando.

"mira, se que los precios de la pizza no son los mejores, pero aun estas a tiempo de sacar una tarjeta de puntos y tener descuentos" dijo Spiderman tratando de sujetar a la chica, era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

La chica pelirroja empezó gritar cosas en su extraño lenguaje, dejando aun mas confundidos a los Ultimates "eh ¿Alguno entendió lo que dijo? Necesito saber si me insulto, no puedo responder a sus amenazas si no se lo que dijo" dijo el arácnido.

"no puedo reconocer su lenguaje" dijo Miss Martian.

"todos quietos, no sabemos quien es o de que es capaz o que fue lo que paso" dijo Aqualad.

"empezó a romper todo sin razón ¿Qué hay que saber?" dijo Artemisa.

"por favor chicos, mírenla, alguien tan bonita puede ser tan mala" dijo Kid Flash con ojos soñadores.

"las apariencias engañas" dijo Superboy.

"¿de verdad tienes un fetiche con las chicas alienigen-?" Spiderman fue interrumpido cuando la chica tiro con sus brazos de la telaraña para atraerlo hacia ella y golpearlo en la cabeza con sus manos apresadas, enviándolo contra la columna de la pizzería. El impacto hizo que el soporte finalmente se rindiera.

"¡Kid Flash, Miss Martian, saquen a esas personas de allí, el resto, derríbenla!" grito Aqualad formando sus aqua varitas. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros quitaban del camino a cualquier civil, Superboy fue el primero en saltar hacia la alienígena, pero esta amortiguo el golpe del clon kryptoniano, el cual se sorprendió de que las esposas no se rompieran.

La alienígena al no tener sus manos solo pudo patear a Superboy en el abdomen enviándolo lejos. Aqualad fue el siguiente en tratar de detenerla pero cada golpe que el daba con sus espadas, ella los detenía, fue una suerte que esas esposas limitaran sus movimientos, porque al ver como quedaba el pavimento bajo sus pies no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría.

Robin ayudaba a su compañero usando su bastón mientras que Artemisa disparaba flechas explosivas que tampoco parecían hacer daño a la alienígena. Mientras disparaba se acerco al arácnido para ver como estaba "hey ¿estas bien?" pregunto la arquera.

"no tía May, no quiero ir a la escuela, Flash va a encerrarme en mi casillero de nuevo" deliro Spiderman moviendo su mano en el aire hasta que Artemisa lo despertó con una fuerte bofetada "¡Au! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!"

"por si no te diste cuenta, te necesitamos aquí" dijo Artemisa ayudando a su compañero a ponerse de pie.

"ella es fuerte" dijo Kid Flash deteniéndose junto a Aqualad. Este estaba con la respiración agitada mientras Robin seguía peleando contra la alienígena pelirroja.

Esta dio un salto hacia atrás para poner su pie debajo de un auto, elevarlo como si fuera una caja de cartón y luego patearlo hacia ellos. Robin se agacho mientras que Kid Flash movió a Aqualad del camino. Todos vieron al auto volar en el aire por varias calles hasta que se estrello contra un edificio a lo lejos

"mucho mas de lo que aparenta" dijo Aqualad esquivando otro ataque de la chica alienígena pero si puedo golpear a Kid Flash, quien se auto cubrió para evitar mas daño en su brazo ya roto desde la misión contra la Liga de la Injusticia.

La alienígena volvió a saltar con la intención de aplastar a Aqualad pero fue detenida por Superboy cuando se metió en medio y sujeto los brazos de la alienígena. Usando mas fuerza aun, soltó los brazos hacia arriba para poder golpear a la alienígena en el rostro e enviarla contra un auto que por poco se parte a la mitad.

La alienígena se separo del auto, inclino su cabeza a un lado para hacer sonar los huesos de su cuello y con una media sonrisa "sotta" dijo la alienígena antes de volver a saltar hacia Superboy pero en medio del aire, Spiderman la pateo mientras se balanceaba para luego aterrizar entre uno de los tantos autos destruidos

"tu y yo no hemos terminado ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar un buen dentista con titulo en esta ciudad?" dijo Spiderman saltando para evitar otro golpe de la alienígena y pateándola en la espalda "¿Si quiera entiendes lo que digo? Porque sino siento que hablo con una pared, asiente una vez si entiendes lo que digo" la alienígena grito en respuesta clavando las esposas en el suelo para levantar el pavimento bajo los pies del arácnido.

"En serio tienes que dejar de destruir todo, no es saludable, especialmente para nosotros" dijo Spiderman saltando de escombro a escombro "Hey Súper B, bola rápida" Spiderman disparo hacia el súper clon quien atrapo la telaraña para hacerla girar varias veces antes de arrojar a Spiderman hacia la alienígena quien logro golpear en su frente la corono metálica, haciéndola caer. Pero no fue suficiente para derribarla, peor aun, Spiderman sentía como si algo de su mano se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Kid Flash corrió varias veces en su dirección para golpearla y terminar el trabajo pero en una de esas veces la alienígena volvió a usar sus esposas como escudo "¡Agh! Viejo, ya tengo un brazo roto" antes de ser golpeado otra vez por la alienígena.

La alienígena intento atacar de nuevo pero su cuerpo estaba preso de una fuerza invisible que luego la elevo en el aire mientras forcejeaba por ser libre "necesitas calmarte, no queremos hacerte daño" dijo Miss Martian.

"Sostenla ahí M'gann" dijo el arácnido usando lo que tenia a su alcance para balancearse y tratar de envolver a la alienígena en su telaraña pero esta empezó a girar sobre si misma, arrastrando al arácnido consigo que giraba sin control, por poco golpeando a M'gann haciéndole perder la concentración y liberar a la otra pelirroja de su control.

Pero esto no evito que la alienígena siguiera girando para luego arrojar al arácnido hacia el cielo llegando mucho mas de lo que podía un edificio.

"¡Spiderman!" grito la marciana queriendo usar su telequinesis para atajar a su compañero que caía en picada pero los constantes ataques de la otra alienígena no se lo permitían.

"oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios" decía Spiderman sin parar tratando de estabilizarse para formar un paracaídas con su telaraña pero estos no se disparaban nada, se había quedado sin tela "¿En serio?" intento usar la tela de sus piernas arácnidas pero tampoco estaban cargadas. Desesperadamente intento tomar alguno de los cartuchos en su cinturón pero estos se le escaparon de las manos "¡Te maldigo suerte Parker!" volvió a mirar hacia abajo, se estaba acercando cada vez mas al suelo "¡Amigoooooos!"

"¡Resiste!" grito Artemisa esperando poder apuntar a tiempo una flecha que amortigüe su caída pero antes de poder tomar siquiera una de sus flechas, todos vieron a Spiderman ser envuelto en una especie de burbuja negra que tomo la forma de un ave y desapareció.

Peter podía recordar esta sensación de flotar en un vacío completamente oscuro y frio para luego ser jalado de algún extremo y reaparecer en el campo de pelea.

"me estoy cansando de tener que salvarte cada vez que nos vemos" dijo una voz femenina con un tono cansado y tranquilo.

"¡Raven!" grito Spiderman levantándose para abrazar a la chica de capucha "¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte ahora!"

"me estas tocando" dijo Raven molesta y con un leve sonrojo.

"si, si, lo siento" dijo Spiderman soltándola de inmediato.

"Parece que necesitan ayuda" dijo la hechicera viendo a los otros héroes siendo derribados por la misteriosa chica y el estado de la ciudad.

"¿Significa que te unes al equipo?"

"no presiones tu suerte"

"¡Vamos!" Spiderman y Raven se elevaron para volver al campo de batalla.

Raven se acerco lo mas que puedo a la alienígena "Azarath metrion ¡Zinthos!" Raven uso esa misma energía oscura para sujetar a la chica de ojos verdes pero esta se soltó fácilmente pero cuando lo hizo, se vio rodeada en un circulo por todos los héroes.

"Ultimates, ella es Raven, Raven, los Ultimates" dijo Spiderman cambiando sus cartuchos de telaraña tan rápido como podía.

"hey" dijo Raven con su tono seco de siempre, la mayoría del equipo le respondió pero el resto estaba mas concentrado en la otra chica frente a ellos.

"presentaciones luego" dijo Superboy haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

La alienígena renegada vio a todos a su alrededor. Dio un salta que la elevo, todos pensaron que trataba de escapar pero en su lugar golpeo con mucha mas fuerza el piso, haciéndolo temblar y sacudiendo todo. Aquellos que estaban en el suelo y no podían volar por poco se caen debido al leve temblor.

Cuando volvieron a ver a la alienígena, las grandes esposas que cubrían sus manos se había caído, dejando al descubierto sus manos pero aun tenia otro par de esposas que mantenía sus brazos unidos.

Cerro sus maños en un puño para que luego estos sean rodeados por unas esferas verdes e igual de brillante que sus ojos.

"sabes, esas esposas te quedaban de maravilla ¿No considerarías volver a usarlas?" dijo Spiderman algo asustado, mas cuando su sentido arácnido gritaba sin parar.

"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" la alienígena grito empezando a disparar estas mismas esferas sin parar, una tras la otra, en todas direcciones, haciendo que los héroes se escondan detrás de objetos para cubrirse o sean cubiertos por los escudos hechos por Aqualad o Raven.

"¡Destruirá toda la ciudad!" grito Artemisa detrás de un auto tratando de encontrar la oportunidad de disparar.

"¡No podemos dejarla hacer eso, no ahora como equipo!" grito Kid Flash esquivando tanto disparos como podía.

"¡¿Necesitamos llamar a la Liga?!" grito M'gann detrás de un autobús junto a Spiderman. Ninguno de ellos quería tener que llamar a los grandotes para que se hicieran cargo, era un golpe de suerte que hasta ahora ninguno de ellos se haya presentado aun.

"¡Lo que necesitamos es combatir fuego con fuego!" grito Superboy detrás de un escudo que hizo Raven.

"¡¿Y de donde piensas que vamos a sacar a una súper alienígena adolescente?!" grito Artemisa.

"¡Hola Megan!" dijo Megan para luego susurrar algo a Spiderman. Este frunció el ceño bajo la mascara algo confundido para luego abrirlos de golpe.

"¡M'gann eres una genio!" grito Spiderman para luego sacar su teléfono debajo de su traje y escribir tan rápido como podía.

"¿A quien llamas?" pregunto Aqualad sintiéndose cada vez mas fuera del control de la situación.

"al peso pesado" respondió el arácnido escuchando como la alienígena renegada dejaba de gritar y disparar para caer de rodillas, y respirar agitadamente.

"te enseñare quien es el peso pesado" dijo Superboy saliendo detrás del escudo de Raven para intentar atacar a la alienígena, pero esta logro moverse, haciendo que el golpe de Superboy agriete aun mas el pavimento, si eso era posible. Intento volver a atacarla pero la pelirroja sujeto las manos del clon kyptoniano para golpearlo con la rodilla en el abdomen y luego dar una vuelta y arrojarlo hacia Aqualad.

Raven intento devolver el fuego pero parecía que no estaba haciéndole nada a la alienígena. Esta volvió a disparar sin parar contra la hechicera que se cubría detrás de un escudo que empezaba a agrietarse.

Artemisa uso una de sus flechas para atrapar a la alienígena en una espuma que endureció al momento pero no paso mucho antes de que empezara a agrietarse hasta romperse, pero era el tiempo suficiente como para que Artemisa disparara una fuerte flecha explosiva que la envió lejos.

Miss Martian elevaba todo lo que podía para arrojarlo contra la otra alienígena. Esta rompía todo lo que le arrojaban con sus manos o simplemente lo esquivaba. La marciana intento arrojándole el autobús que habia usado como escudo pero la chica de ojos verdes lo detuvo con sus manos.

Lo dejo en el suelo para luego volver a arrojarlo a los Ultimates. Todos se movieron del camino del vehículo o fueron corridos, pero Robin no se movía a tiempo. Parecía que el autobús iba a aplastarlo hasta que este se partió a la mitad perfectamente, con los borde que parecían estar al rojo vivo.

Robin miro a su salvadora, una chica de traje azul, rojo, cabellera rubia y una gran ya conocida S en su pecho.

Supergirl tomo ambas mitades del autobús para arrojarlas con fuerza a la alienígena de ojos verdes y que esta sea enviada varios metros atrás, estrellándose contra una pared.

"hola ¿Tu debes ser Robin no?" dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba al compañero de Batman.

"y tu debes Supergirl" dijo Robin con una sonrisa como si fuera lo mas casual del mundo.

"¿Llamaste a Supergirl?" pregunto Aqualad mirando a Spiderman que se encogía de hombros.

"niégame que no te gustaría haberla tenido en el equipo en mas de una misión" eso si que Aqualad no lo pudo negar.

"¿Tenias el numero de Supergirl y no lo dijiste? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?" dijo Kid Flash acercándose a la kryptoniana como el resto. Pero Superboy la miraba con el ceño fruncido de siempre y Raven no parecía estar emocionada. Así que no cambio nada en su rostro.

La primera en acercarse fue Miss Martian "no puedo creer que seas tu" sumamente emocionada "soy M'gann M'orzz, pero puedes llamarme Megan o Miss Martian, o como prefieras"

"un placer conocerte M'gann" dijo la kryptoniano sonriendo por la actitud de la marciana y estrechando su mano "parece como si un ejercito de tanques hubiera estado aquí" viendo el estado de todo a su alrededor. Mas que un tanque parecía que su primo y Zod se hubieran pasado por aquí.

"es por eso que tu ayuda es mas que bienvenida" dijo Aqualad estirando su brazo "soy Kaldur'ahm, Aqualad"

Supergirl estrecho su mano "un gusto Aqualad, hare lo que pueda para ayudar" la rubia giro los ojos para ver al arácnido "vaya team up que formaste" mirando al arácnido.

"siiii… es algo mas complicado que eso" dijo Spiderman rascándose la cabeza. En este momento recordó que Superman no quería que su prima formara parte del equipo, una decisión algo tonta en su opinión, pero como discutir con el hombre de acero. Ahora no tendría mas opción que contarle todo y esperar sobrevivir a esa experiencia. Su preocupación aumento cuando se presentara a Superboy y revelara su conexión con Superman, con solo ver como él la veía podía decir que no le gustaba que la haya traído. Esto iba a doler no importaba el resultado

"lamento interrumpir el momento" dijo Artemisa "pero tenemos otro alienígena con el que lidiar" señalando a donde estaba el autobús clavado en la pared para que luego este caiga. La alienígena de ojos verdes se despego de la pared para bajar y mirar a los héroes con furia.

"wow, si que es resistente" dijo Supergirl impresionada. Se elevo levemente para estar preparada "¿Quién es ella?"

"viene del espacio, es fuerte, dispara rayos verdes de energía y esta realmente furiosa ¿Alguna idea de que especie sea?" pregunto Spiderman.

"el que sea del espacio no significa que conozca a cada alienígena, el universo es muy grande" dijo Supergirl con sus manos en su cadera.

"me dijiste que el Pie de chocolate de La Tierra era el mejor del universo, literalmente"

"¡Eso fue diferente!" dijo la kryptoniana haciendo un puchero.

"¡Menos charla mas acción!" grito Superboy saltando hacia la alienígena renegada mientras ella hacia lo mismo hacia el clon.

"¿Él siempre es así?" pregunto Supergirl hacia Raven.

"no lo se, acabo de llegar" respondió Raven "Necesitamos un buen plan para detenerla"

"no se preocupen, ya lo tengo" dijo Supergirl volando hacia la otra alienígena antes de que alguno pudiera detenerla.

"parece que la necedad es genético" comento Artemisa olvidando que ambos kryptonianos tenían súper oído.

La alienígena estaba dando saltos hacia atrás, evitando los golpes con furia de Superboy para luego patearlo en la mandíbula y volver a disparar con sus rayos estelares verdes.

Girando la cabeza vio a la kryptoniana volando hacia ella. Levanto ambas manos esperando detenerla, pero a pesar de eso, Supergirl la hizo retroceder con sus pies clavados en el suelo. La alienígena grito una vez de ira y disparo contra la kryptoniana quien se cubría con ambos brazos cruzados.

Cuando dejo de disparar y vio que no le había hecho nada apretó los dientes "¿Eso es todo?" dijo Supergirl viendo los ojos de la chica brillar aun mas antes de disparar un rayo verde de ellos.

Kara se apresuro y uso su visión de calor para que chocara contra el disparo de la otra alienígena. Empezando una pelea por ver quien se rendiría antes.

"aun no entiendo" dijo Aqualad "viene hasta aquí con sus brazos esposados, y empieza a destruir todo ¿Por qué? No es un ataque coordinado"

"puedo intentar entrar en su mente para averiguar porque esta aquí" propuso Miss Martian.

"no es necesario" dijo Raven haciendo que el resto del equipo "ella esta… enojada, muy enojada, e igual de asustada, no creo que quiera estar aquí"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Kid Flash.

"soy empática" el resto del equipo miro a Spiderman esperando una respuesta.

"no me miren a mi, ella es la maga" dijo Spiderman encogiéndose de hombros.

"tal vez pelear no sea la respuesta" volvió a hablar Raven.

"puede que tengas razón" dijo Aqualad caminando con el resto del equipo detrás de él "¡Supergirl, desiste!" contrario a lo que quería, la kryptoniana se detuvo y esquivo el disparo de la otra alienígena. Espero que la volviera a atacar pero vio a la chica de ojos verdes caer de rodillas. Estaba cansada. Floto hacia atrás alejándose de ella y siguió Miss Martian para ayudar a Superboy a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Supergirl.

"estoy bien" gruño Superboy alejándose bruscamente de la ultima hija de Krypton. Miss Martian ayudo a Superboy y miro a Supergirl como si se disculpara por su comportamiento. La rubia no podía entender porque la actitud de este chico, o porque es que llevaba el símbolo de su familia en el pecho.

"que nadie la ataque" dijo el atlante, esperando a ver si la alienígena reaccionaba a su presencia.

" _tengo una idea_ " dijo Robin usando la conexión mental. Camino lentamente hasta la chica pelirroja, pero cuando esta le vio, se puso de pie de nuevo y le apunto con sus puños brillando. Esto hizo que varios se prepararan pero Aqualad los hizo desistir.

Ella volvió a gritar en su lenguaje, como esperando que alguno la entienda "cálmate, me llamo Robin, ellos son mis amigos, no queremos lastimarte, queremos ayudarte" metió su mano detrás de su espalda, alertando a la pelirroja haciéndola gritar otra vez en su lenguaje "esta bien, mira" saco su mano para mostrar algún tipo de herramienta, una especie de llave de alguna clase, pero sin filo alguno.

La alienígena lo miro un momento antes de bajar sus manos. Estas dejaron de brillar junto a sus ojos, dejando ver que estos eran completamente verdes, con el iris de un verde mas oscuro que el resto de sus ojos.

Robin se acerco mas para usar la herramienta en lo que esperaba fuera una cerradura. No era fácil con la mirada de la alienígena clavada en el, pero pudo hacer que las esposas se abrieran y cayeran al suelo, dejando una grieta donde cayeron.

La chica de ojos verdes se froto ambas muñecas con dolor mientras Robin guardaba su herramienta "ya esta, ahora tal vez podamos-" no pudo seguir cuando la chica frente a el lo tomo de la cabeza para besarlo.

Spiderman y Kid Flash la mandíbula sin poder creerlo lo que pasaba, Miss Martian se cubrió la boca y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, otros como Raven o Superboy levantaron una ceja, y Artemisa y Aqualad levantaron ambas cejas sin saber como reaccionar.

La chica alienígena soltó a Robin con sus ojos brillando otra vez, para luego empujarlo hasta sus amigos.

"si no deseas ser destruido tendrás que dejarme en paz" dijo la chica alienígena sorprendiendo aun mas a los jóvenes héroes de que pudiera hablar su lenguaje a la perfección. Pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando la chica se elevo en el aire para volar lejos de ellos.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Spiderman.

"… diablos…" dijo Artemisa.

"¿… paso?" dijo Kid Flash.

Ninguno de ellos sabia que mas podían decir. Ni siquiera yo se que decir.

Supergirl los miro a todos esperando respuestas de alguno "¿Vamos a dejar que solo se valla?"

"primero necesitamos recabar todo lo que sabemos de lo que paso antes de saltar a la acción" dijo Aqualad tratando de mantener su posición como líder. No iba a negar que Supergirl podría ser un buen miembro o una buena heroína, pero aun necesitaba algo de disciplina.

"viene del espacio y con unas esposas súper resistentes, debe ser algún tipo de prisionera que escapo de alguna prisión de los Green Lanterns o algo" dijo Kid Flash.

"pero no nos mato cuando estaba libre, solo se fue" dijo Superboy, sorprendiendo a todos de que él fuera el mas calmado.

"creo que mejor nos calmamos un momento" dijo Spiderman poniéndose entre Superboy y Supergirl "Supergirl, ya conoces a Aqualad, Robin y Miss Martian, ellos son Artemisa, Kid Flash, Raven y Superboy"

"¿Por qué te haces llamar Superboy?" pregunto Supergirl algo molesta de que un extraño usara el nombre de su primo y el escudo de su familia cuando seguramente no sabia lo que significaba "¿Cuál es tu conexión con Kal-El?" cruzándose de brazos.

Spiderman se metió una vez "bueno, veras, es una historia interesante, resulta que, vas a amar esta historia, es que, es muy gracioso, él-"

"soy un clon de Superman" dijo Conner haciendo a un lado a Peter.

" _Superman va a súper matarme_ " pensó Peter.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Supergirl esperando haber oído mal.

"dije que soy un clon, de Superman hecho por Cadmus ¿Algún problema?" dijo el súper clon preparándose para una pelea.

"ha… ningún problema…" dijo Supergirl perdiendo su sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado para volver a ver a Peter "Kon-El"

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto el velocista a la marciana, pero ella no entendía el lenguaje kryptoniano por lo que no supo que responder, pero había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que no le gustaba.

"¿tal vez es su nombre kryptoniano?" dijo Artemisa algo molesta por la forma en que Supergirl siempre parecía ir hacia Peter.

"Si queremos averiguar quien era ella y que esta pasando necesitamos irnos ahora" dijo Supergirl tomando a Spiderman de su traje para intentar llevárselo volando.

"¡Un momento!" grito Artemisa "ustedes no van a ninguna parte, nosotros vamos también, somos un equipo por si no lo sabias"

"no se ofendan pero el pelear una vez contra una súper alienígena no los vuelve un equipo" dijo Supergirl flotando olvidando que tenia a Peter colgando de su ropa. Se sentía como una especie de muñeco para la ultima hija de Krypton.

"pues por si no lo sabias súper niña, somos un equipo desde hace meses" dijo la arquera cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Estas interesada en unirte?" dijo Kid Flash con una sonrisa coqueta solo para ser golpeado por Artemisa, Robin e incluso Raven.

Supergirl solo se les quedo mirando para luego soltar a Spiderman de golpe haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero.

"ellos son un equipo, yo solo vine a ayudar al tonto" dijo Raven.

Supergirl miro a Spiderman desde el aire. Todos en el equipo podían sentir la tensión a tal punto que hasta se podría cortar con tan una tijera para niños.

"¿Hay algo mas que se te haya olvido decirme cabeza de tela?" Kara clavo su vista en el arácnido que se sentía minúsculo ante la mirada asesina de la kryptoniana.

Rogaba, rezaba, por un milagro que lo salvara. No estaba seguro si lo era, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera responder un cilindro cayo no muy lejos de ellos.

Todos apuntaron con sus armas, brazos o se prepararon para lo que sea que pudiera salir de ese cilindro. La placa sobre la cabeza del cilindro se abrió haciendo que aparezca un holograma de una criatura extraña, con características de pez, piel negra y verde, con ojos rojos y cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Cuántas visitas de alienígenas vamos a tener?" dijo Kid Flash.

"terrícolas" dijo el holograma con voz masculina "vinimos a su planeta a capturar a una prisionera fugitiva, una prisionera muy peligrosa, entréguenla y no dañaremos su ciudad, pero si intentan ayudarla, su destrucción será absoluta" el holograma desapareció.

" _oooh, ¿En que diablos nos metimos?_ " pensó Spiderman.

 ** _Bueno damas y caballeros aqui esta. ¿No les dije que seria especial? ¿Cuantos de ustedes reconocieron al personaje de la chica alienigena misteriosa que beso a Robin? ¿Alguno no la reconocio? pues, si, era Starfire, solo eso dire. Espero sus comentarios y me disculpo por no poder actualizar en un tiempo, pero ya saben como es la universidad con los Fickers._**

 ** _Hasta la proxima amigos._**


End file.
